


Munr

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge (Netflix), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Books) - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancestors, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Parents, Book Spoilers!, Book!Toothless vs Movie!Toothless, Brother-Sister Relationships, Courtship, Dagur Being An Asshole, Dubious Consent, Emotional Infidelity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Exes, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Rituals, Mind Meld, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Nordic Creatures, Nordic Culture, Past-Threesome, Psychological Drama, Race to The Edge Spoilers, Soul Bond, Soul-Sex, Spiritual, Taboo, True Mates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vikings Kickings Ass, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 135,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-HTTYD 2] Descubrir que su alma no le pertenece a Astrid será tan sólo el primer capitulo en la nueva etapa de vida de Hiccup III. Entre admitir la verdadera extensión de sus sentimientos por cierto Night Fury, esperar que su ex-prometida no lo castre, y auxiliar a una vieja amiga cazada por Berserkers, Hiccup tambien será obligado a enfrentar los pecados de sus ancestros. Lo quiera, o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Algún Dia

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:**
> 
> \+ Eventualmente habrá Lemon, pero no de una manera tradicional. No entro en bestialismo, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Traté de explorar más posibilidades sobre cómo desarrollar un romance entre Toothless y Hiccup. Mis viejas raíces de Dean/Castiel me ayudaron. Con eso dicho, esta historia es Yaoi/Slash entre un dragón y un humano. Si no te gusta, mejor retírate.  
> \+ Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.
> 
>  **Notas/Spoilers:**
> 
> En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más poder. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, cierto asesinato…

** **

 

**I.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Seré tuyo…_

 _Algún_ _día_ _."_

-M83 (Soon, my Friend).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup no era afín a ingerir ale, pero esta ocasión lo atribuía.

Sin compañía, Hiccup se dedicó a acabarse una botella él solo, puesto que los demás vikingos eran lo suficientemente listos para mantener su distancia.

Una. Dos. Tres. Hiccup no le había encontrado el caso al sabor adquirido, pero cuando la cuarta copa comenzó a aligerar su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus sentidos a cierto grado, entonces el chico comenzó a comprender.

Astrid debía estar haciendo su propia versión de exorcismo de sus demonios. Probablemente matando arboles con sus hachas. Hiccup podía verlo en su mente, claramente.

Hiccup dejó caer su torso sobre la mesa de madera, rodeando la botella en el abrazo de sus manos. Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del sol se despedían con unos colores purpuras que simbolizaban a la perfección los sentimientos del mismo Hiccup.

"Está bien. Creo que ya es suficiente miseria por una tarde."

Hiccup trató de crear una expresión lacera, digna de las ovejas de Berk, pero Valka era inmune. Más dura que su padre, en algunas ocasiones. La botella fue arrancada de sus manos, y cuando Hiccup intentó recuperarla, un manotazo fue su recompensa.

"¡Ow! ¡Estoy lamiendo mis heridas, madre!"

"No seas ridículo, Hiccup. No hay heridas que lamer en primer lugar—"

"¡Claro que sí!" Saltando de su asiento, Hiccup se alejó de la mesa y de su madre, sus puños apretándose. Sobriedad, repentinamente, lo golpeó, brutal. "Astrid no merecía esto."

Un suspiro suave acogió su confesión. "Lo siento, hijo. No fue mi intención menospreciar tus sentimientos. O los de Astrid. Por supuesto que el rompimiento de su relación es algo que uno debe considerar en luto—Pero, Hiccup. Honestamente, ¿estás tan sorprendido, que  _esto_  haya sucedido?"

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup para suspirar, cuando los dedos de Valka se acercaron lo suficiente para peinar sus mechones pelirrojos. "¿Sorprendido, que mis planes de casarme en una semana hayan sido rotundamente cancelados, porque una anciana lectora de alma decidió que mi alma apestaba demasiado—"

"Vamos, sabes que así no fueron las cosas."

"—o que, oh sorpresa, por descubrir que mi alma le ha sido infiel desde hace años a Astrid, sin que yo me enterara? Claro que no, para  _nada_  sorprendido."

"Baja al sarcasmo, chico." Valka roló sus ojos. "Puede que no lo veas ahora, pero eres afortunado de que esto haya sucedido—"

"¿Quién la invitó, de todas maneras? Nunca en mi vida la había visto antes, y de repente se aparece en mi cena de Compromiso, con sus trucos de magia barata—"

"Creo que es hermana de la anciana Gothi—"

"¿Sabes qué pienso, ma'? Creo que la señora solamente estaba necesitada de atención. ¡Ajá, eso debió de haber sido! Quería ser el ojo del huracán. ¿Qué mejor forma que inventar un ritual espiritista con los novios? ¡Apuesto que se fue de Berk con los bolsillos llenos de dinero! Todos debieron haberle agradecido el gran espectáculo. Debió de haber escuchado sobre mi maravillosa reputación, y debió haber pensado,  _'Mmm, ¡ya sé a costillas de quien podré hacerme rica! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III debe ser humillado frente a todo el pueblo, a días de su boda. Seguramente, eso funcionará_.'" Y concluyendo su hipótesis, el trasero de Hiccup terminó en el piso frio, un eructo escapando de sus labios.

El rostro de su madre se asomó, una ceja alzada. "¿Haz terminado?"

Hiccup relamió sus labios. "Sí, eso creo."

Valka, entonces, decidió voltearle su mundo de cabeza. "Mmm. Son muy jóvenes para casarse, de todos modos."

"¿Qué? ¡Pensé que te agradaba Astrid!"

"Me agrada. Pero, a mi parecer, fue apresurado de su parte decidir casarse."

Hiccup no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¡Es lo que todos querían!"

"Exacto. No lo que  _tú_  querías."

"Es parte de mi deber como Jefe." Hiccup se repitió lo mismo, que se había estado repitiendo, desde la caída de Drago. Desde recibir el puesto del fallecido Stoick, la expectativa de que Hiccup y Astrid culminarán su noviazgo había colocado un peso sobre sus hombros. Era una Nueva Era. Y debía ser consolidada con su matrimonio.

O eso, habían pensado.

"Todavía no eres Jefe. Te dije que no debías preocuparte, Hiccup. No importa lo que los demás esperen de ti. Llenar las obligaciones de tu padre no es tu responsabilidad. Por ello fui nombrada Jefa en tu lugar. Nunca quise que cambiaras tu naturaleza para satisfacer la opinión del pueblo."

"Con todo el respeto, madre. Pero esas son patrañas, y lo sabes." Hiccup renegó, entre flojos intentos de sentarse. "Todos han estado sobre mí para tomar el lugar de Jefe, porque no están contentos con la idea de que una mujer los mande. Especialmente una mujer que desapareció por veinte años para vivir con dragones, en lugar de serle fiel a su amado Stoick. Vikingos: Terquedad Es Nosotros."

Valka tomó el mentón de su hijo con determinación, conectando sus miradas. "Tendrán que aguantarse, entonces. Porque no permitiré que mi hijo viva infeliz."

Aquella fosa de incandescencia, que había estado apareciendo en sus entrañas desde que Hiccup se había reencontrado con su madre, creció y creció, inundándolo con sus llamaradas de sensación. Era en momentos como este, que se daba cuenta de que tanto había necesitado a su madre durante su crecimiento. Cuando su mejilla fue acariciada con ternura, instintivamente, Hiccup restregó su rostro ante su palma. Sus párpados cayeron, exhaustos. Había sido tres días difíciles los que habían seguido a la Cena de Compromiso, llenos de amargura, decepción, negación. Tres días donde Hiccup había optado por esconderse en su choza. Cuando se había aparecido por el comedor esta mañana, todos se habían escabullido, sin comentarios. Así de miserable debía de lucir. Aunque Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a que los demás huyeran de su compañía, cuando en verdad necesitaba a alguien.

No que Hiccup necesitara a alguien más, cuando tenía a Toothless—

- _Thor, no_. Hiccup volvió a enterrar ese pensamiento. - _No estoy listo._

No estaba listo.

Extrañaba inmensamente a Toothless. Sabía que debía de estar siendo extrañado de igual forma.

Y ese era el problema.

"¿Crees que tiene… razón? Aquella anciana, quiero decir." La pregunta fue reproducida en un susurro culposo, desesperada por un punto de vista ajeno.

Valka se sentó en el piso junto a él. Cuando jaló la cabeza de Hiccup hacia su regazo, el chico no titubeó en dejarse consentir. "Eso sólo puede ser comprobado por ti, hijo mío. Por tu propia corazón y tu propia alma."

" _¡Y no me pertenecen, Hiccup! ¡Ese es el problema_!" El recuerdo de los reclamos de Astrid cazó su mente. Hiccup había insistido en continuar con las nupcias a pesar de lo sucedido, y en réplica, Astrid había lanzado parte del banquete abandonado en su dirección. "¿ _Cómo puedes pensar que querría casarme con alguien que ni siquiera me considera su alma gemela_?"

La chica tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. Astrid merecía estar con alguien que la atesorara como la número uno. Alguien que le diera todo de sí.

No como Hiccup, que no podía darle ni un cuarto de su ser, porque ya estaba apartado por alguien más.

Así que, hasta allí había llegado su romance. Astrid había reclamado su libertad de regreso, y Hiccup no había tenido otra alternativa más que dársela. Era lo justo.

Le había pedido a Toothless dejarlo solo desde entonces. No cruelmente, como la última vez. Pero, con insistencia. Su amigo había rugido desde entonces, todas las noches, desde el otro lado del pueblo, llamando por su jinete entre las sombras de los graneros. Toothless no era solamente un animal. Era un ser centinela, inteligente, con sentimientos y razonamiento. Por ello, había comprendido por qué Hiccup había necesitado la distancia. Toothless, al parecer, había sabido la verdad desde tiempo atrás, sin necesidad de una anciana bruja para averiguarlo.

Los dragones sabían lo que era amar incondicionalmente. Lo aceptaban y seguían con su vida. No se la complicaban tanto, como los humanos.

Hiccup respiró hondo, apretando sus parpados. Recordó aquella cena, la atmósfera de festejo alegre, las carcajadas entusiasmadas de vikingos ebrios. Jarrones habían golpeado las mesas para mostrar su apoyo a su futuro líder. En el centro del festejo, Hiccup había sostenido la mano de Astrid, admirando su belleza, nervios torciendo sus tripas. A su lado había estado Toothless, reemplazando el lugar de su madre—Porque era así de inmensa su importancia. Hiccup lo había necesitado cerca, completándolo, distrayéndolo del gran cambio, en el que Hiccup había estado a punto de embarcarse: Matrimonio. Las rodillas de Hiccup habían temblado, y en más de una vez, un ala de Toothless lo había mantenido de pie. Cuando la hermana menor de Gothi—Ragna—había sido ofrecida para mostrar su bendición, todos habían estado interesados. Presagios de buena fortuna eran bienvenidos para todo vikingo. Ragna había ofrecido realizar un ritual que demostraría que tan correcta la unión entre Astrid y su persona era. Un ritual que mostraría la fortaleza del amor entre los dos.

- _Un fiasco_. Un verdadero fiasco, había sido el resultado.

Con la única iluminación de las velas, la encantación antigua había retumbado por el comedor, extrayendo del pecho de Astrid una mística manifestación de su alma—el  _Sál_ —para los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes. Había sido hermosa, una esfera de plata, tan valiente como su dueña. De los labios de Astrid había salido el nombre de su prometido, y la plata de su alma se había derretido para recibir el abrazo de su amado…

El alma de Hiccup había sido un corazón de llamas, irreverente, único. Salvaje. Las llamas no habían cesado, rojas, doradas, naranjas—ardiendo como una estrella. Cuando Astrid le había llamado para unirse a la suya—

—Hiccup la había rechazado.

Las llamas habían subido de intensidad, robándole vitalidad a su alrededor, con su imponencia. El alma de Hiccup había huido de las alas plateadas de Astrid, sumergidas en el palpitar de un corazón, que tenía tatuado  _otro_  nombre.

Hiccup había abierto sus labios, y entre llamaradas azules que habían encubierto su  _Sál_ , el nombre de su verdadera alma gemela había sido establecido: " _Toothless_."

Las llamas azules, mercuriales, habían provenido del alma del Night Fury, cubriendo el símbolo espiritual de Hiccup con posesividad; tomando lo que era suyo frente a todos.

Hiccup no había podido mentir. Al finalizar el maldito ritual, Hiccup no había podido ocultar nada. El descubrimiento había sido tan impactante para él como para Astrid, pero aun así, Hiccup no había ni pensado en tratar de negar la irrefutable realidad.

Lo que  _sí_  había tratado de hacer había sido evitar pérdidas. Había tratado de luchar por Astrid, sin querer perder a Toothless. Había intentado mantener a sus dos seres queridos.

Y como lo había mencionada previamente: Había recibido medio banquete en su rostro, como consecuencia. Astrid había matado sus ilusas esperanzas, obligándolo a escoger entre los dos.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, de regreso al presente, inhalando la fragancia de su madre, Hiccup sonrió con melancolía. "Solamente estoy prolongando lo inevitable, ¿cierto? Pero, es que—No sé cómo—No sé qué es lo que sigue." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. "Quiero decir, sé  _qué_  se supone que debe seguir a esto—con Toothless. Pero. Mejor me callo—¿Hablar con mi madre sobre esto? No tan ideal." Y dio tremendo salto fuera de los brazos de su mamá, sacudiendo su camisón y pantalones.

Valka se carcajeó de su dolor. "Cálmate. No te presiones tanto, Hic. Después de todo, esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Tú… relación con tu dragón es completamente única, en cada detalle posible. No puedes evitar sentirte tan frustrado."

"No me lo recuerdes." Hiccup murmuró entre dientes, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse del piso. "Pobre Toothless. Nunca soy justo con él. Siempre aguanta mis… rabietas y mis crisis personales. Siempre está dispuesto a esperar a que saque mi cabeza de mi trasero." - _Y siempre espera a que regrese a él._  O a que Hiccup lo buscara. A que lo encontrara. "¿Lo haz visitado?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿…Cómo? ¿Cómo está?"

Valka se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?"

Los hombros de Hiccup se deslindaron con profunda culpa. La disposición de su madre se suavizó.

"Seré honesta: la población de Berk puede adaptarse, pero trasplantes de personalidades no son posibles. La opinión popular no ha sido muy… amable con Toothless. Habían muchos fanáticos de Astrid y de ti, juntos."

Furia lo invadió. "¿Están desquitándose con él?"

"Nada muy serio. Rumores, mayormente. Habladuría detrás de sus espaldas, ya sabes. Pero, claro que nadie se atrevería a enfrentar a un Night Fury a la cara. Toothless es más que capaz de defenderse."

Hiccup sonrió. Que sí no. La reputación de Toothless lo precedía. Ahora que era Alfa de los dragones, sus niveles de intimidación se habían triplicado.

Valka golpeó sus hombros juntos, juguetonamente. "Te extraña terriblemente, pero trata de esconderlo. Se ha mantenido ocupado con los demás dragones. Cloudjumper le ha mantenido compañía."

"Sé que me extraña." Sus maullidos nocturnos comunicaban tanta añoranza por volar con Hiccup, que ni todas las ventanas cerradas y almohadas contra sus orejas habían sido barrera suficiente. "Debe estar haciendo pucheros."

Valka desordenó los cabellos de su hijo con una sonrisa diabólica. "Son perfectos el uno para el otro, entonces."

"¡Oye!" Pero, Hiccup rio ante la comparación. "Bueno, supongo que ya lo he dejado solo mucho tiempo."

"¡Gracias a Thor! ¿Esto significa que finalmente tomarás una ducha?"

"¡Ma', no insultes mi fragancia masculina!" Sacando su lengua, Hiccup se escapó de otro manotazo, comenzando a retirarse del comedor. Sintiéndose mucho mejor sobre la situación, Hiccup se dirigió a su residencia, sobando su rostro cansado. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, y sabía que pagaría un precio alto por la mañana, pero por ahora, Hiccup aprovecharía las agallas liquidas que el ale le estaba proporcionando. Al llegar al portón de su choza, pausó un momento, tragando saliva.

Luego, chifló.

Un silbido solamente conocido para un par de orejas negras.

No esperó para cerciorarse de que había sido escuchado. Era un hecho que Toothless lo había escuchado. Entró a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, todavía sintiendo dolor al reconocer artefactos pertenecientes a Stoick, regados por su hogar. Actualmente, Hiccup vivía solo (más Toothless). Astrid siempre había sido una visitante, y cuando habían estado comprometidos, habían tenido planeado construir su propia choza. Valka había optado por vivir por su cuenta también, ya acostumbrada a su soledad. Aunque Hiccup siempre era bienvenido durante las horas de almorzar.

Antes de disponerse a preparar una ducha, Hiccup se dejó caer sobre su cama, estirando sus brazos con un gemido.

Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo para relajarse. Estaba  _tan_  cansado. Tantos cambios tan espectaculares habían sucedido, uno tras el otro, durante los últimos meses, que apenas en este momento, Hiccup parecía sentir las consecuencias emocionales. Extrañaba a su padre, a pesar de su conflictiva relación. No era justo que ahora que había encontrado a su madre, Stoick había tenido que morir. A su vez, odiaba que Toothless tuviera que cargar en su consciencia un asesinato tan horrible. Hiccup no lo culpaba, pero Toothless no podía evitar culparse él mismo. Y lo haría toda su vida. Sin importar que tanto Hiccup tratara de impedirlo. No era algo que se superara con el tiempo.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente acarició su rostro.

Hiccup sonrió. Levantó sus párpados.

"Hola, amigo." Toothless se mostraba inseguro de su bienvenida, a pesar de su gentil saludo. Hiccup se sentó sobre el colchón, estirando sus brazos en dirección del dragón. "Ven aquí."

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. En un parpadeo, Hiccup fue invadido por dragón puro.

Una serenidad instantánea lo invadió totalmente, al tener a su dragón de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Valka había tenido razón.

Solamente Hiccup podría saber si aquella bruja había hablado con la verdad.

- _Demonios_. Hiccup apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. - _He sido un tonto._

"Está bien, todo está bien—No te preocupes, Tooth'." Le susurró. "Lo siento. Siento tanto haberte ahuyentado. Pero, necesitaba pensar."

Toothless comenzó a ronronear, aunque sus ojos verdes fueron solemnes cuando buscaron por los de su jinete, sus orejas alzándose con incertidumbre.

Las manos de Hiccup recorrieron la piel escamosa lentamente, registrando la textura con un detenimiento casi exacto al usado en los inicios de su amistad. Cuando Toothless había sido  _todo,_  en lo que Hiccup había podido pensar.

- _Que buena broma. Todavía, es todo en lo que puedes pensar._  Por Thor, esto era ridículo. Toothless y Hiccup eran ridículos. "No importa. Ya terminé con mi seminario de auto-lástima. Lo prometo."

Toothless lució escéptico, dejando salir un soplido por su hocico, y causando una exclamación de indignación del chico. "¡Bien! Si no me crees, ¡entonces quítate! ¡Tengo una ducha que empezar!" Fingiendo estar dolido, Hiccup comenzó a empujar al dragón con todas sus fuerzas.

No contó con las lamidas épicas que se le fueron aplicadas. "¡Aw, Toothless, no! ¡Una ducha es más efectiva, te lo aseguro!"

Para su dulce satisfacción, Toothless hizo una enorme mueca de asco, una vez que obtuvo una probada del cuerpo apestoso de su humano. Sus labios se torcieron cómicamente.

"Ups, debí habértelo advertido." Guiñando un ojo, Hiccup se escurrió de las garras del dragón. "Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, grandote." Se metió al sanitario sin más, dedicándose a llenar de agua la tina. Puesto que la puerta fue dejaba semi-abierta, no fue sorpresa que el dragón se auto-invitara a la fiesta. De reojo observó a Tooth' introducir parte de su hocico a la tina, y Hiccup aprovechó para salpicarla agua a los ojos. Viéndolo sacudirse, Hiccup rio, sin remordimiento alguno.

"Tal vez tú deberías tomar una ducha también, Tooth'." Algo de coqueteo se le escapó, Hiccup lo admitía. Pero, las palabras fueron dichas antes de poder tragárselas.

Para su sorpresa, una considerante mirada apareció en el réptil, ante la propuesta. Hiccup sintió una cola rodear su torso, jalándolo hacia su amigo. "Oh." Fue lo que exhaló, al ser enfrentado por la intensa atención de dos irises esmeralda. De repente, una tensión endureció su postura, recordándole de la nueva dimensión que ahora se filtraría en las interacciones con Toothless. Colocando sus palmas en el pecho necroso, una risa nerviosa tembló fuera de su boca. "Hola. Nos encontramos de nuevo."

Un suave gorgojo vibró bajo sus yemas.

"…Sí. Yo también te eché de menos, chico." Toothless siempre era una enorme fuente de calidez de la que Hiccup se aprovechaba, pero ahora, aquella calidez estaba sofocándolo un poco. "Te escuché, cada noche."

Toothless chilló con un sentimiento que conmocionó el corazón de Hiccup, más allá de palabras.

"…Sí. Sé qué tratabas de decirme." Bajando su mirada, Hiccup pensó en que tan vacío se había sentido estos pasados días. Sin Toothless, la mitad de su ser moría, dejando sólo a un fantasma. Pero, ¿era esto acaso amor? Había creído amar a Astrid, y mirar nomás cómo eso había concluido. No deseaba terminar tan mal con Toothless, porque no lo sobreviviría. Sin embargo, después de tanta espera tortuosa, Toothless merecía algún tipo de respuesta. Una señal. "Acepto… lo que significas para mí. Acepto que tu Sál es mía, tanto como la mía es tuya."

Un gemido ahogado chilló de los adentros de la garganta de su dragón. Esta vez, cuando una lamidita de aquella esponjosa almohada lo rozó, fue mínima, delicada, apenas tocando una mejilla sucia de su jinete. Hiccup se sintió tímido, como nunca antes, agachando su mentón. "No cantes victoria, tan rápido—Después estarás rogando por deshacerte de mí."

Toothless resopló sobre sus cabellos, achicando su entrecejo, el mensaje claro:  _No seas idiota._

Hiccup tomó la cabeza de su Sál—De su  _Munr_ —para unir sus frentes en gesto que era ya costumbre, humano y dragón cerrando sus ojos al unísono. "No te mentiré, Toothless. No tengo idea de lo que debo de hacer—De cómo esto entre nosotros podría funcionar." Aclaró su garganta. "Tengo algo de miedo."

Los sublimes ojos de su dragón fueron claros de leer. Toothless también tenía miedo.

"Lo tomaremos con tranquilidad, ¿está bien? Lentamente."

Toothless sonrió extasiado, obviamente llamando una ganancia el hecho de que Hiccup estuviera aceptando… convertirse en algo más-de-amigo. Algo que Hiccup todavía no podía descifrar.

Un segundo después, Toothless estaba riendo por razones diferentes, sin embargo, al aprovechar su abrazo para arrojarlo a la tina ya llena de agua, que los había estado esperando.

"¡Rrrrw! ¡Toothless—¡Eso no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte!" El vikingo escupió al regresar a la superficie, limpiando agua de su cara. "Augh. ¿Ropas mojadas? No tan confortables que digamos. ¿De qué sigues riéndote, lagartija gigante?" Era bueno, aliviante de cierta manera, que ciertas cosas no cambiarían. "Sólo por eso, la cifra de citas requeridas para que salgas afortunado, ¡se ha clasificado a Indefinida!—Espera, ¿los dragones tienen citas?" Cerrando la llave de agua, Hiccup meditó en el tema. "Si piensas que nuestros vuelos son considerados como tal, estás muy equivocado, Tooth! ¿Quieres este magnífico cuerpo? Tendrás que—" Giró su rostro al frente y se encontró con pupilas dilatadas. Muy, pero muy interesada, en lo que se escondía bajo la camiseta empapada del humano. "—trabajar duro por él."

Un bufido. Luego, la cabeza de Toothless asintió, seriamente.

"Estás tratando de decirme algo, lo sé." Hiccup susurró, observando el mentón del dragón acomodarse en la orilla de la tina. "Nunca he estado tan frustrado con tu falta de habla, como ahora."

Toothless posó una garra en la tina, y las escamas de su lomo se abrieron. Algo de urgencia se coló por los maullidos de su Munr. Definitivamente, estaba intentando comunicar algo importante. Hiccup colocó una mano sobre su garra.

"Estoy aquí, Tooth'. No te preocupes—No voy a ningún lugar."

Aquel brillo, tan misterioso y azul, que había comenzado a hacer esporádicas apariciones desde la batalla contra Drago, iluminó parte de las escamas de Toothless. Hiccup lo recorrió con sus dedos mojados, inútilmente queriendo atraparlo. "Me gusta este color. Mi favorito." Entonces, la revelación le llegó como una patada en su estómago, evocando su primera memoria de aquel color mágico. Recordó la razón por el nacimiento de tan hermoso resplandor. "…Significa que me amas." Significaba que Toothless amaba a Hiccup lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al dragón Alfa, un monstruo trecientas veces más grande que él.

Solamente para mantener a su Munr a salvo.

El Night Fury ronroneó con satisfacción, la tinta índigo creciendo y delineando más caminos que las yemas de Hiccup codiciaron recorrer, deseando descubrir más secretos sobre el vínculo que los unía.

- _Pero, todavía no._   _Aún no es hora_. Por respeto, más que nada. Respeto a que ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana desde el rompimiento con Astrid. Ella y Toothless merecían más que eso. Esta nueva etapa con Toothless merecía tiempo, paciencia e intenso análisis. Hiccup no quería arruinarlo todo. Quería hacerlo correctamente.

"Mi  _frigg_." Fue lo que ofreció en retorno, besando la punta de la trompa de su alma gemela. "Digamos que, si pudiera imitar a un fuego artificial de la misma forma—Estaría brillando también, Toothless." Dejando que tal confesión calara un momento, Hiccup se alejó de su acompañante con aire deliberadamente sensual. "¡Ahora, chú, chú! Tengo que asearme, antes de que mi madre decida mandarme a dormir con las ovejas."

La expresión catastrófica en Toothless fue para morirse, ojos saltados y media lengua de fuera. Un chillido suplicante quiso convencerlo de ayudar con la tarea, pero Hiccup se negó rotundamente.

"¡Áh, áh!, Sr. Dragón. ¡Nada de eso! Necesito quitarme esto—" Enfatizó hacia el camisón con sus nudillos adueñándose de las comisuras de tela. "—y no quiero ninguna mente pervertida a mi alrededor. Espérame en la sala, Toothless, como el dragón bien educado, que sé que eres."

Un inmenso gruñido de frustración y un coletazo anunciaron la retirada del dragón, bufidos indignados haciéndoles coro a las cuatro patas retirándose del sanitario.

"¡Y no te atrevas a incendiar la casa mientras estoy ocupado!"

Como despedida, Toothless entre-roló sus ojos, como cualquier humano sabiondo. Fue lo último que Hiccup miró, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez solo, Hiccup sintió todo su cuerpo perder sus agallas, convirtiéndose en tallarines cocidos. Se sumergió por completo en la tina, aguantando la respiración hasta quedarse tan azul como Toothless.

"Es una locura. Una completa locura." Expresó con risas incrédulas. Se sentía tan irreal como aquel día que había conocido al Night Fury. Desde el primer encuentro, su historia con Toothless había consistido en locura. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar esto, ahora? "Thor, estoy prácticamente casado con un dragón con actitud. Otro día normal en la vida de Hiccup. ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi padre de todo esto?" Probamente hubiera tenido un infarto. Irónicamente. O tal vez, con la ayuda de Valka, no le hubiera importado tanto.

- _Supongo que nunca lo sabremos_. Tranquilizándose, el vikingo decidió apagar su mente por el momento. No podía pensar en su padre por un largo periodo de tiempo. Y en estos tres días, pensar y pensar, había sido lo único que Hiccup había hecho. Estaba harto. Todo lo que quería era tumbarse en su cama con un olor más agradable.

Y fue lo que hizo. Se tomó un buen baño y se concentró en sólo terminar el día.

Al asomarse al pasillo, encontró sus ropas de dormir hechas bulto en el piso, cortesía de su dragón. Tras ponérselas en la privacidad del baño, se fue directamente a su habitación, para nada sorprendido con ver que estaba siendo esperado.

"Estoy muerto, Tooth." Casi salivando, Hiccup se acostó sin orden alguno. "Tomaré una siesta, ¿está bien? Tal vez… más tarde… podamos… cenar con Ma'…"

Al sentir un cortina oscura posarse sobre su silueta, Hiccup sonrió entre dormido. Destellos azules pestañeaban, similarmente a un cielo estrellado, sobre su figura. Vaya manera tan envidiable de irse a dormir. "Buenas noches…"

Un ronroneo acogedor, recíproco en cansancio y ternura, fue lo último que Hiccup registró antes de ceder a las exigencias de su cuerpo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte I.**

**[+][+][+]**


	2. Juega con Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se alejó del humano, antes de arriesgar despertarlo. Su corazón se tropezó bajo su grueso cuero escamoso, al ver una mano de Hiccup estirarse en su dirección, inútilmente queriendo atraerlo hacia sí, aun dormido.
> 
> - _Tonto humano, nunca estaré lejos._ Toothless apaciguó el pequeño cuerpo con un desliz de su cola.

** **

 

**II.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Ya no puedo volver atrás._

_Soy parte de este juego,_

_Que se juega con fuego."_

-Thalía (Seducción).

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La cama de su humano era demasiado pequeña para sostener a más de una identidad, por mucho tiempo. Esperó a que Hiccup durmiera profundamente, para dejarlo descansar en soledad.

Se escapó por la ventana, dirigiéndose a su percha en las alturas de la choza de la familia Haddock. La luna estaba llena.

Un nuevo tipo de canto se produjo de su ser, esta noche.

Toothless estaba vibrando de…  _elación_.

Y cada nota de su interpretación vocal lo transmitió. La aflicción de las últimas noches ya no existía.

Sus adentros estaban que explotaban con este nuevo sentimiento que se formaba. Era una mezcla de emociones que el dragón jamás había experimentado. Una parte de su pecho ardía con adrenalina, con un fuego que no tenía nada que ver con sus bombas plasma. Simultáneamente, un sentido de plenitud lo llenaba. Un sentido de haber obtenido todo lo que necesitaría por el resto de su vida. Algo— _Alguien_ , que Toothless no había sabido que necesitaba, para completar su espíritu.

Hiccup era parte de él, sí, lo había sabido previamente. Pero, Toothless no había imaginado de que tan profunda podría todavía llegar a ser su unión…

…Hasta que su  _alegría-amor-vida-fuego-aliento_  había sido extraído de su cascarón corpulento, expuesto a todos los que quisieran ver—Hasta que el mismo Toothless había presenciado su ser, siendo consumido por las llamas del  _alegría-vida-fuego-aliento_  de Hiccup.

Su canto terminó en un aullido de victoria. No le importó lo que los habitantes de Berk fueran a pensar de su mensaje. No podía guardarse esta dicha para sí.

Predeciblemente, Hiccup ni se movió. Cuando se encontraba realmente exhausto, su humano no podía ser levantado ni con sus rugidos.

Hiccup.

Con tan sólo pensar en el joven, las escamas de Toothless sentían cosquillas. Nada había sido igual desde que había desafiado al Dragón Alfa en nombre del humano. Una nueva comprensión había sido alcanzada desde aquel día: adoraba a su humano sin límites, más allá de sus tan marcadas diferencias físicas.

Cuando se asomó de regreso a la recámara de madera, el dragón se escurrió a la cercanía del único habitante, inhalando profundamente. Justo como la esencia de yerbas y vainilla que utilizaba Hiccup para retirar la suciedad, fue lo que captó con su sentido de olfato. A diferencia de las últimas semanas, no había rastro de Astrid en el humano. Ni siquiera en las sábanas.

Toothless sopló por su trompa, colocándola sobre el colchón. Contó las pecas adornando el rostro de su jinete. Cada vez menos, a pesar de la continua exposición al sol. La piel de Hiccup se había fortalecido con el tiempo.

Muchos aspectos de Hiccup, se habían fortalecido con el tiempo.

Deseando marcar al muchacho como  _Suyo-Suyo-Suyo_ , para dejarlo de una vez claro con todos los demás dragones de Berk, Toothless frotó su cabeza contra la de Hiccup. Suavemente. Sus feromonas se compartieron entre los dos, un aroma cítrico, pero dulce, solamente percibido para las narices más sofisticadas. Instintivamente, el rostro de su humano se recargó en el poder de su caricia, murmurando incoherencias entre sueños. Toothless esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas esta noche. Hiccup no lo merecía.

Las pesadillas solamente podían ser castigo de Toothless.

Tantas veces, a su humano le había gustado prometer "No permitiré que nada te suceda, amigo", siempre tan ignorante del daño que el dragón podía causar a otros. Hiccup había pagado caro por su ingenuidad. Por su fe ciega.

Toothless gimió con tristeza, enterrando su trompa en el hueco formado entre un hombro y el cuello de Hiccup.

Aun así, aun consciente de lo que sus acciones habían provocado, Toothless no podía dejar ir a esta singular criatura.  _Debería_  hacerlo, debería irse, convencer a uno de los amigos de Hiccup—o hasta a Valka—de colocarse el ala auto-pilota que guardaban para emergencias, y volar lejos de Berk. Debería permitirle a Hiccup hacer una vida completamente humana y segura. Astrid cuidaría bien de él…

Pero, no. Toothless no podía. No quería.

Nadie cuidaría a Hiccup tan bien como su dragón.

Y Hiccup era tan terco, de todas maneras, que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, donde quiera que Toothless se escondiera. No entendería que todo lo que Toothless deseaba, era protegerlo de futuras perdidas. Hiccup siempre lo encontraba, al final.

Toothless parpadeó, percatándose de que su cuerpo estaba brillando, de nuevo.

Genial. Esta nueva habilidad no era todavía algo que Toothless podía controlar. Se sentía extrañamente… expuesto. No quería que todos los demás humanos se dieran cuenta de lo que su brillo significaba. Era algo privado. Sólo de Hiccup.

Se alejó del humano, antes de arriesgar despertarlo. Su corazón se tropezó bajo su grueso cuero escamoso, al ver una mano de Hiccup estirarse en su dirección, inútilmente queriendo atraerlo hacia sí, aun dormido.

- _Tonto humano, nunca estaré lejos._  Toothless apaciguó el pequeño cuerpo con un desliz de su cola.

Observó la cama del joven, detenidamente.

En el futuro, necesitarían un lecho más grande.

Sin embargo, por ahora, Toothless no tenía otra opción más que regresar a su cama de piedra, rostizándola, antes de acomodarse sobre ella.

Era demasiada fría, pero el dragón tendría que aguantarla. Por ahora.

Durmió por un rato, con dificultad, sus  _voces-emociones-miedos-sueños_ , no dejándolo tranquilo. Hiccup los llamaba pensamientos, pero Toothless los consideraba bichos en su cabeza, grillos, nunca callándose.

Justo al filo del amanecer, Toothless no pudo pretender descansar por un momento más. Observó el alba naciendo en el horizonte, y una gran idea lo atacó.

Echando un último vistazo hacia la figura durmiente, Toothless se marchó de la choza, un nuevo objetivo haciéndolo sonreír.

"Vaya, alguien está bastante feliz el día de hoy." Fue como Valka lo recibió en su ventana, afortunadamente tan despierta, como Toothless había esperado. Esta humana estaba acostumbrada a levantarse más temprano que cualquier otro vikingo. Ahora que era Alfa de su propia tribu, con mayor razón, se le podía encontrar deambulando el pueblo con determinación. Cuando Valka rascó su cabeza, Toothless gimió seducido, sospechando que tendría el apoyo de la mujer para ejecutar su plan. "¿Puedo suponer que mi hijo y tú, por fin, hicieron las paces, Toothless?"

Asintiendo con demasiado entusiasmo, Toothless lo confirmó, ganándose una carcajada de Valka.

"Más que hacer las paces, diría yo." Valka le guiñó un ojos, y Toothless bajó se mentón, algo abochornado. Ese gesto le recordaba a Hiccup. "Aw, no te apenes, pequeño dragón. No hay nada que temer. No encontrarás obstáculos de mi parte. Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Toothless nunca estuvo más aliviado de que Valka fuera toda una experta en lenguaje dragón—lamentablemente, a un nivel mucho más superior que su propio humano, pero Hiccup aprendería con el tiempo—así que entre gruñidos y gorgojos, compartió sus intenciones, adentrándose a la cocina de la choza de la mujer, energéticamente.

Retirando una manzana de su trompa, Valka sonrió. "Calma, calma, Toothless. ¡Destrozarás mi cocina y está recién construida!"

Pero, Toothless estaba muy ocupado robándose más fruta, de aquellas cajas de madera que los vikingos utilizaban para guardar su preciosa comida, como para hacerle caso.

Valka se miró obligada a jalarle la cola. "Toothless. Déjamelo a mí. Me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes." Con un dedo apuntando hacia una esquina de la cocina, la protectora de dragones demostró que tan vikinga podía ser. "Ahora, ve a sentarte allá, y espera a que esté todo listo."

Con orejas bajas, Toothless cedió. Aunque, secretamente, no tan intimidado. Admiraba el coraje de los Haddock. Era innegable.

Estaba preocupado de que Hiccup despertara antes de lo previsto, pero Valka no tardó mucho tiempo en juntar varios elementos de un desayuno humano—y no tan humano—dentro de una canasta. "Antes de que coma algo, oblígalo a tomar este té. Ayudará con la gigantesca resaca de este chiquillo." Valka sacudió un jarrón muy bien sellado en la dirección del dragón, prosiguiendo a meter la pócima misteriosa a la canasta. Toothless no sabía que era una resaca, pero los deseos de Valka eran órdenes. "Tengo justamente, algo del salmón de la otra noche—Te encantó, ¿cierto?"

Toothless comenzó a salivar.  _Salmón_.

Valka volvió a reír con ímpetu. "Lo empacaré, entonces."

Cuando la canasta estuvo lista, Valka la cargó hasta donde Toothless esperaba. Extendió el objeto hacia su trompa, pero cuando los dientes del dragón estaban por posarse en la agarradera, Valka retrocedió. Su expresión facial era algo seria. Toothless esperó.

"Desearía que las cosa fueran más fáciles para ustedes dos, pero  _no_  lo serán. Toothless, por favor, sean cuidadosos. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe qué tan voluble es el carácter de un vikingo. Habrán personas que no estarán de acuerdo con… tu unión… con mi hijo. Y esta vez, Stoick no estará aquí para frenarlas. Todos nosotros estaremos en una posición vulnerable."

Toothless bajó su mirada. Aventó un soplido. Valka tenía razón. Los humanos eran tan caprichosos. Les encantaba culpar a los dragones de sus desgracias. Todavía.

Pero, lucharía con el que se interpusiera en su camino. Nadie lo separaría de su Munr.

Reformando su compostura con nueva determinación, Toothless alzó su cabeza y su lomo, gruñendo ligeramente para demostrar su feroz opinión.

Valka acarició su frente. Dejó ir la canasta, comprendiendo su mensaje. Más palabras, no fueron necesitadas.

Cuando se escurrió de regreso a la choza, lo hizo justo a tiempo.

"¿Tooth'? ¿Dónde—" Un bostezo cortó su curiosidad. "—andabas, amigo?" Hiccup estaba sentado sobre la cama con sus brazos estirados al techo. Sus cabellos eran un desastre pelirrojo. "Ugh. Por Odín—Mi cabeza. Nunca haré eso de nuevo, lo juro…"

Toothless se introdujo a la habitación cuidadosamente, balanceando la enorme canasta con gracia. Hiccup lo miró con cejas fruncidas, todavía adormilado. Cuando el dragón colocó la canasta en el piso y lo empujó de regreso a la cama, el vikingo no se quejó, cayendo como un puño de hojas secas, a su comando.

"¿Qué traes ahí, chico?" Se levantó la cabecita del muchacho.

Toothless lo empujó de nuevo, añadiendo un gruñido de advertencia. Hiccup rio incrédulo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando se le fue ofrecido el jarrón de Valka. Toothless roló sus ojos. ¿En verdad, Hiccup tenía que cuestionar todo? Amaba hacer preguntas más que volar, en ocasiones. "Conozco este envase. Es de Ma', ¿verdad?"

Un resoplido. Después, Toothless sacó una manzana, dejándola caer en la cama. Prosiguió con el mismo procedimiento hasta que tuvo unas cuantas naranjas, una rodaja de pan, una mitad de queso, y su preciada ración de salmón crudo. No era ni cerca de la cantidad de pescado que Toothless usualmente desayunada, pero el salmón no dejaba de ser bien apreciado.

"¡Ugh!" Hiccup sacó su lengua exageradamente. Parecía que había tomado el primer sorbo de su té. "¡Sabe tan horripilante a como huele!" A pesar de sus quejas, el chico continuó tomando tragos de la infusión, su rostro torciéndose en expresiones inimaginables. "¡Uuuuuugh!" Por un momento, Hiccup lució a punto de vomitar, así que Toothless bajó su salmón a la seguridad del piso. "No puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo pero, prefiero pescado crudo, que esto…"

Toothless no pudo evitarlo: desnudó sus encías en una risa malévola.

"¡Oh, Ja, Ja!" Hiccup reaccionó de inmediato. Por un momento, todo indicó que le contra-atacaría verbalmente, pero fue entonces, que Hiccup se percató de la comida acomodada en su cama. Miró a su dragón, y a su colchón, con su ceño torcido.  _Pensando-Pensando-Pensando_ , como siempre. "Toothless…" Extrañamente, un color tan rojo como la bandera que Toothless vestía en la punta de su cola, invadió el rostro del humano. "Chico. ¿Trajiste esto para mí?"

El dragón alzó el salmón entero en su hocico, claramente indicando un "¡No sólo para ti!"

"No me refiero a eso—Quiero decir—Umm, olvídalo." Con ése raro murmullo, el humano ahogó su voz con más líquido. Sus mejillas redondas, estaban más rojas que las manzanas postradas a sus piernas. "…Gracias por el desayuno, Tooth'."

Toothless quería hacerle saber que no debía agradecerle. Proveerle a su Munr era su responsabilidad. A su Elegido nunca le debía faltar alimento, protección, atención, o compañía. No eran acciones que el mismo Hiccup dejaba pasar. Era justo que Toothless le fuera recíproco. Quería comunicarle esto y mucho más, y aunque Hiccup hacia su mejor esfuerzo en comprender su lenguaje corporal, todo tenía su límite.

No quedaba otra opción, más que mostrar sus deseos en acciones.

Después de tragarse su salmón, el dragón picoteó una naranja con su trompa, acercándola lentamente a la mano libre de su humano.

Hiccup no tomó la naranja, pero su sublime sonrisa le indicó que captó el significado de su ofrenda. Aquellos astutos dedos humanos fueron tramposos, mientras el dragón se distrajo. Aquellas armas se enredaron por debajo del mentón de Toothless cuando menos lo esperó, y comenzaron a rascar de aquella manera  _tan_  deliciosa—La mente de Toothless se blanqueó temporalmente, solamente pudiendo registrar intenso placer.

- _Ooooooh_.

"Je, je, ¿quién está riéndose ahora, muchachote?" Apenas logró escuchar a la distancia. "Oh. ¡Eres azul de nuevo!—Pero, me preguntó, me amarás por lo que soy realmente, ¿o sólo por mis poderosos dedos mágicos, eh?"

En ese momento, ni Toothless podía decidirlo.

Cuando la nube de delirante goce se fue esfumando, Toothless descubrió que estaba acostado encima de Hiccup, su cabeza enterrada en el regazo del humano, quien comía una rebanada de pan, casualmente. Sus yemas proseguían con sus dulces caricias, pero de manera más sutil, recorriendo la parte superior de la cabeza del réptil.

Un ronroneo se tejió entre los dos. Hiccup lo recibió con una sonrisa sin igual. No tan tierna. No tan dulce. Armada con un filo extra de algo místico y tentador. El verde de sus ojos había oscurecido, considerablemente. Le alimentó pan a su dragón con una galanura, que le causó a Toothless escalofríos. Continuaron con el desayuno en un tranquilo silencio, envueltos en una atmósfera azulada y rediseñada con nuevos significados. La mañana se consolidó, y ninguno se movió, intercalando miradas entre mordidas de queso. Hiccup hasta compartió los camarones fritos de su Madre, que tanto adoraba.

Justo cuando aquel espíritu de compartir estaba siendo ejecutado, el rostro de Hiccup estaba demasiado cerca, y lamer migajas de pan de su mejilla fue imposible de resistir. La piel de Hiccup, aparte de fortalecerse, había ganado una cobertura vellosa con el tiempo. Toothless todavía no decidía si le agradaba. A Astrid había parecido encantarle, y en muchas ocasiones, Toothless la había observado acariciarla con una sonrisa coqueta. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido la costumbre de lamer aquella textura (eso, Toothless esperaba), así que su opinión era muda, a final de cuentas.

Adicionalmente, había una cicatriz en el pequeño mentón de humano, que siempre llamaba su atención…

"¡De acuerdo!" Hiccup saltó, repentinamente, fuera de su alcance. "Tú—Yo—Lento—¿Recuerdas?"

Toothless parpadeó, completamente confundido.

Hiccup cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sus hombros temblando. "No—No es tu culpa. Yo comencé. Esto es mi culpa. Lo siento—Lo siento, Toothless."

Toothless continuó parpadeando.

Cuando finalmente, su jinete bajó sus palmas, estaba más calmado. "No es algo—Normal. Lo que siento. Lo que estuve sintiendo mientras tú… Erh. No es algo físico, ¿sabes? No es como con Astrid—No, no, antes de que gruñas, ¡déjame explicarlo!"

El dragón no se había percatado de que, efectivamente, había comenzado a gruñir ante la mención de la humana. Bufó fuertemente, para descarrilar más sonidos de los que Hiccup desaprobaría. Retiró su cabeza del regazo de su Munr, alzándose al nivel del joven.

Hiccup rodeó su rostro, algo desesperante marcando su lenguaje. "Es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Es como si, ahora que lo he aceptado, este enorme sentimiento se ha dejado de esconder en mis adentros, ¿sabes? Estar tan cerca de ti, Toothless—Me está provocando esta intensa presión en mi pecho. Algo… urgente. Penetrante. Pero… que se siente tan…  _bien_. No es algo que se pueda ver, tocar o medir."

-¡ _Eso es lo que siento yo también_! Toothless gorgojó impaciente. -¡ _Mi_ Sál _arde cuando estoy cerca de ti! ¡Me quema por dentro!_

Las pestañas rojizas de su humano cayeron ligeramente, pero sus pupilas oscuras no rompieron su conexión. "No estoy hablando del resultado de sexo ordinario. Ya he tenido eso, y nunca se sintió de esta forma. Es mucho más poderoso, Tooth'. A eso me refiero—Por eso, es tan diferente a lo que tenía con Astrid. Esto va  _más_  allá de placer carnal."

El pecho de Toothless sufría de la misma urgencia. Una instintiva necesidad por comunión, por acercarse a Hiccup hasta que no quedara espacio entre los dos—pero no se trataba de una comunión física. Toothless estaba tan aturdido como Hiccup, al respecto.

"¡Uf!" El vikingo exclamó con su propio soplido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la del dragón. "¿Sabes? Creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda con esto. Y ayuda de la última persona que quisiera ver, ahora mismo."

Toothless hizo un chillido inquisitivo.

"Pero, todavía no. Aún es temprano." La voz de Hiccup vibró contra su cráneo. "No te mandaré lejos otra vez, Toothless. No te preocupes. Enfrentaremos esta última novedad juntos…" Con un suspiro, el humano retiró su rostro, optando por acostarse de regreso a su cama. "…Incluso si eso significará muchas duchas de agua fría, en mi futuro."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Como lo había anunciado, Hiccup tomó otra ducha después de su desayuno. Toothless esperó sobre el techo de la residencia, disfrutando de los frescos rayos del sol sobre sus aletas. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Hiccup había regresado a su recamara, no fue porque lo escuchó, o por haberlo olfateado.

Fue, únicamente, una certeza en su ser.

Su humano todavía no se colocaba su armadura especial, optando por las ropas más simples. Toothless se apresuró a marcar a Hiccup por segunda ocasión, esta vez optando por recorrer el cuerpo entero del chico con una de sus alas. Sorprendido por el gesto, Hiccup permaneció inmóvil durante el ritual, aceptándolo, pero con preguntas prácticamente cayendo de su boca.

"¿Eh, Toothless? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El ritual fue finalizado con la trompa del mencionado rozando el cuello de su jinete. Concluido todo, el dragón retrocedió. Asintió con satisfacción al olfatear la cercanía del vikingo y sólo encontrar su marca resonante.

"¿Toothless?"

El dragón alzó su propia pata delantera, haciendo una imitación de un humano oliendo su axila. Trató de explicar que su aroma, ahora en Hiccup, era aceptable—Pero, dudó de su éxito.

Hiccup suspiró, sonriendo posteriormente. "Eres el dragón más loco de todos."

Toothless lo tomó como un cumplido.

"Estaba pensando…"

Un resoplido.

"Oye, no seas grosero." Hiccup le apuntó con un dedo, no teniendo idea de que tanto asimilaba a los gestos de Valka. "Como decía. Estaba pensando en que, tal vez, deberíamos hacer algunas renovaciones en...  _nuestro_  hogar. Por ejemplo…"

Toothless no necesitó otra oportunidad. Se dio la media vuelta, y prendió en llamas la insípida cama de la que ya había planeado deshacerse.

"…un nueva cama, supongo. Bueno, que fortuna que tengo un dragón que no teme hacer obvios sus deseos." Girando sus ojos, Hiccup tapó su boca al percibir el humo. "¡Tú te encargarás de conseguir una nueva, entonces, genio!"

Excelente. Toothless ya tenía ideas formadas en su imaginación.

"Como decía: estaba pensando en modificar mi— _nuestra_  recamara—para improvisar mi— _nuestra_ —privacidad."

Otro resoplido. Este, aún más, sabiondo. Cuando Hiccup le aventó una mirada asesina, el dragón pretendió estar apagando el fuego con una ráfaga de viento, hecha con sus alas.

Hiccup aclaró su garganta. Se dedicó a armarse con su atuendo de vuelo, mientras continuó. "Gobber entra y sale de aquí a como le place. No que tenga un problema con eso, pero será mejor evitarle al viejo vikingo algunas situaciones traumáticas—tanto para él, como para nosotros—¿de acuerdo? Haré algunos diseños esta noche." Decidido con la nueva meta, el muchacho pareció revivir de las profundidades de sus penas, dejando su sombría angustia atrás. Toothless se sintió tremendamente aliviado.

Amaba el fuego de Hiccup.

Una vez con sus mancuernas puestas, su jinete se dio la vuelta, pestañeándole a su dragón con arrogancia. "Ahora. ¿Qué tal un vuelo para dejar algunos vikingos de la villa con el mentón colgando?"

Toothless estiró sus alas, corazón acelerándose con la implicación. Gorgoreó con cautela.

"Quiero dejar claro que Astrid y yo hemos terminado, así como aplacar muchos de los rumores que deben andar circulando por Berk."

Una vez vistos por la villa, todos se enterarían de su reconciliación. Sabrían a  _quién_  había su heredero escogido, al final.

Cuando Hiccup se trepó a su lomo, todo fue diferente. Una tensión, un aire de increíble expectativa, los cubrió. Ensamblados, unidos, conectados, ambos dieron un salto fuera de la habitación, entregándose a la brisa mañanera y el potencial de un nuevo día.

Con un grito de inmenso entusiasmo, Hiccup inauguró su vuelo—Su  _Sál_  vibrando al unísono con la del dragón, pulsando como un sólo ser. Con uno de sus propios llantos de victoria, Toothless voló por el núcleo de Berk, despertando vikingos, asustando a otros, extrayendo dedos apuntadores y ojos saltones. A pesar de divisar a unos Terrible Terrors, y cierto Gronckle, muy conocidos, a sus periferias, ninguno de los amigos de Hiccup se atrevieron a acercárseles.

Saludaron a Gobber cerca de los muelles, quien gritó algo sobre locuras, y cómo ambos terminarían linchados, para el final del día.

Realizando piruetas por el cielo, el par se carcajeó, tan lejos de la tierra firme, que cualquier problema disminuía de importancia.

Rodearon todo el territorio de Berk con determinación, casi desafiantemente.

"¡Por Thor, extrañaba volar! ¡Esto es vivir!" Toothless compartió su pasión con tanta potencia, que en poco tiempo, sus aletas comenzaron a desprender su aura azulada, para la preocupación de Toothless. ¿Cómo podría controlar este fenómeno? Su suave técnica aerodinámica sufrió de gracia, debido a esta incertidumbre, y Hiccup lo notó al instante. Tras una risa compasiva, su jinete se agachó sobre cabeza, plantando un seco beso en sus escamas.

"Descuida, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo,  _frigg_. Nada más importa. Si quieres brillar… brilla."

Toothless no se mostró tan seguro. ¿Qué pasaría cuando  _no_  estuvieran solos?

Hiccup suspiró. "Bien. Sé tan obstinado como un Haddock. En ese caso, tal vez sea tu turno para un baño fresco—"

"Grrr."

"¡Sólo bromeaba! Vaya, para alguien que está brillando de amor, está desprendiendo muy feas vibras." Una pausa. Luego… "Creo saber cómo puedo ponerte de mejor humor…"

El azul se intensificó.

Más risas. Otro beso. "Tal vez más tarde, grandote, si logras impresionarme con nuestra nueva cama—Por ahora, tenemos serios asuntos de los cuales encargarnos. Toma camino para el norte, de nuevo."

Las orejas del dragón se alzaron con curiosidad.

Hiccup exhaló con pesadez. "Tenemos cierta espiritista que visitar."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte II.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si te gusta esta historia, deja un comentario n.n. No seas lurker.


	3. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres dar el siguiente paso?"
> 
> Hiccup pausó, todavía mirando el horizonte.
> 
> Ragna continuó. "Aunque no lo parezca, todavía puedes echarte para atrás. Su conexión no está cementada. Todavía puede anularse."
> 
> "Eso sería asesinato."

** **

 

**III.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Cuando sueño contigo._

_No hay ni miedo, ni dudas_

_sobre mi destino."_

-Lila Downs (Zapata se Queda).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

La esperanza de Hiccup era que Ragna permaneciera todavía en casa de Gothi.

No fue decepcionado.

Desde el momento que aterrizaron en la isla privada de la anciana, la puerta de la choza se abrió, revelando a ambas hermanas. Una luciendo menos entusiasta, que la otra.

Ragna permanecía a las espaldas de Gothi. Resultaba chistoso, puesto que la hermana menor le aventajaba en altura.

"Después de aquel espectáculo con tu dragón, ya no temo tanto por mi vida. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Hiccup desmontó a Toothless, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión en indiferencia. "Tal vez. Demasiado temprano para cantar victoria." Para su sorpresa, un trompazo de Toothless lo empujó, ante su respuesta poco educada. Hiccup le regresó el ataque, con un codazo. "Erm. No se preocupen, vengo en son de paz." Levantó sus manos para señalarlo, más claramente. "Solamente quiero platicar."

Gothi intercambió una mirada con su hermana. Aunque la vieja Ragna no lucía muy convencida, se apartó del umbral para dejar entrar al nuevo invitado.

Hiccup sonrió. "Afuera está bien. Toothless no puede entrar, y él también quiere escuchar el tema a tratar." Se acercó a Gothi con más confianza, llegando a hincarse frente a la mujer que había conocido toda su vida. "Podrán imaginarse de qué quiero hablar: Necesito respuestas sobre lo que nos hicieron."

Ragna batió sus manos arrugas, con exasperación. "No hice nada. Solamente mostré lo que ya está hecho."

"Eso no es verdad." Hiccup le aventó una mirada asesina. "Desde que hiciste este tonto ritual, todo ha cambiado entre Toothless y mi persona. Y no me refiero al hecho de que destruiste mi compromiso—Por lo cual, gracias—Hablo de algo más sobrenatural."

Ragna se cruzó de brazos, intercambiando más miradas misteriosas con su hermana. "De los dos parados aquí, yo no soy la experta en dragones, chico."

"Pero, sí la experta en almas." Hiccup se levantó, rompiendo con la distancia entre la bruja y su frustración. "Mire, anciana, acaba de despertar algo entre la Sál de mi dragón y la mía, y necesito su ayuda para controlarlo."

Los ojos violetas de la anciana se engrandecieron, al escuchar la última parte, su boca abriéndose unos centímetros más de lo normal. "¿Sus…  _Sál_  despertaron?"

Hiccup miró a Toothless a la distancia. "Sí. Eso creo." Después, con una nueva hambre por respuestas, el jinete inyectó más vulnerabilidad a su petición. "No sé cómo explicarlo—Es como si tuviera una lupa sobre… mis sentimientos. Todo se ha magnificado…" Las ancianas intercalaron más miradas. Hiccup gruñó. "¡Dejen de hacer eso!"

"Nunca pensé que sería posible entre un dragón y un humano." Fue lo que, posteriormente, salió de los labios de la responsable de todo este enredo. "Mmmm."

Tallando sus ojos, Hiccup respiró hondo. Había tantas cosas que un dragón y un humano  _no_  debían de hacer posible… "Por favor. Necesito ayuda.  _Necesitamos_  ayuda."

Gothi gruñó algo únicamente comprensible para su hermana. Ragna asintió, contemplando las noticias con sumo interés. "Se suponía que este fenómeno debía de suceder entre tu prometida y tu persona. Sus Sál se juntarían de por vida, de la misma forma que sus cuerpos, y sus sentimientos, ya lo estaban." Una pausa. Luego Ragna suspiró. "Se suponía que debía de ser un regalo. Son pocas las parejas vikingas que verdaderamente encuentras compatibilidad entre sus Sál—Estaba segura que ustedes dos serían otra de aquellas ocasiones especiales. Pero, estaba equivocada. Nunca fue mi intención causar problemas. Solemnemente, me disculpo."

Hiccup tragó saliva. Había estado tan enojada con la espiritista días pasados, que le fue difícil despegarse del coraje en este momento. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que el enojo ya no tenía sentido. "Sólo ayúdanos y estaremos a mano. Sin rencores." Sintiendo un soplido aire despeinar sus cabellos, Hiccup giró para acariciar la trompa del recién-llegado dragón. "No es como si me arrepintiera de mis elecciones."

Ragna observó la interacción entre los dos con embeleso. Tal vez sus dotes sobrenaturales miraban algo más allá de la comprensión mortal. "Si están decididos… Hay un par de rituales más que faltaron por realizar, debido a las circunstancias. No sé si funcionarán para ustedes con la misma eficacia—Pero, supongo que eso no te frenará, ¿o sí?"

Hiccup rascó su mentón, algo de vacilación regresando. "¿ _Más_  rituales?"

"No te preocupes, tú y tu dragón podrán llevarlos a cabo en la privacidad de su hogar. Ya no será necesaria tanta humillación pública." Al ver otra mirada poco contenta formarse en el vikingo, Ragna se carcajeó, ya no temiendo por su vida. "Uno de los rituales tiene que ser puesto en acción, inmediatamente después del ritual de Exposición. Sirve para apaciguar aquellas extra-sensibilidades de la conexión de Sál. Aquella 'magnificación' que me describiste, es debido a esto. Sus Sál se han conocido por primera vez, están extasiadas e hiperactivas—Necesitan ser tranquilizadas. Necesitan ser concentradas en un estado de completa serenidad. Necesitan…"

"Comunión." Hiccup completó, no necesitando escuchar más. "Créame, anciana,  _sabemos_  lo que nuestras Sál están pidiéndonos." Mordió su labio inferior, calor alojándose en sus mejillas por millonésima ocasión. "Ahí está el problema. ¿Cómo… podría eso funcionar?"

Hasta Ragna y Gothi lucieron incómodas con el rumbo de la conversación. "Esa parte solamente ustedes podrán averiguarlo. Lo lamento, sé cómo debería funcionar con humanos pero, áh-áh, con dragones, no tengo idea." Una mueca torció aún más dimensiones de las arrugas de la mujer. "Ni quisiera tenerla."

"Perfecto." El vikingo renegó entre dientes. Su vida-sexual estaba volviéndose tan surreal como todas las demás facetas de su vida diaria. A su lado, Toothless gorgojó preocupado, agachando su cabeza al piso. Hiccup posó una mano en su oreja, disimuladamente. "¿Qué hay del otro ritual?"

"Ah." Ragna levantó un dedo, más segura de sí misma. "Es una ritual que tendrás que realizar cada luna llena. No es tan obligatorio como el otro, meramente, para, ejem… Avivar la chispa, ¿sabes?"

Hiccup roló sus ojos. - _No, no sé. No tengo idea de_ qué _necesitaremos avivar, anciana. ¡Es toda la razón por la que estamos aquí!_  "¿Qué necesitaremos hacer?"

Inesperadamente, fue Gothi la que regresó a su hogar, para minutos después, salir con una colección de manuscritos en sus manos, hilados juntos en forma de guía. Se lo presentó a Hiccup con delicadeza, una ligera sonrisa dibujando su rostro. Hiccup unió sus miradas inseguro, buscando por alguna señal que le dijera que continuar con más peligrosos rituales, era una buena idea. Gothi asintió su cabeza, estirando los papeles viejos con más énfasis.

Fue Toothless quien los tomó.

Hiccup tragó saliva, observando la manera cuidadosa con la que el dragón manejó la ofrenda, sin ningún diente a la vista. Cuando su Munr rugió suavemente, y le presentó los documentos con insistencia, Hiccup no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptarlos. De recompensa, recibió una caricia de la trompa de Tooth' sobre su hombro.

"Increíble." Salió de los labios de Ragna, presenciando la íntima escena con una nueva luz de curiosidad. "Había escuchado los rumores, las fantásticas historias del hijo de Stoick con su dragón, pero nunca… Tu dragón es más listo de lo que deja ver a todos los demás."

"Es el dragón más increíble de todos." Hiccup reiteró con arrebato, reemplazando el previo "loco" de sus descripciones, con lo que verdaderamente sentía en lo profundo de su corazón. "Necesito agradecerle algo más: Puede que haya causado problemas, que seres queridos míos hayan salido lastimados debido a lo sucedido… Pero, sin su interferencia, probablemente seguiría mintiéndome a mí mismo. Así que, gracias por abrirme los ojos."

Ragna aceptó el discurso con gracia, inclinándose tenuemente, ante él. "Necesitarás más que esas hojas, chico. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

- _Ya sabía que esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil._  "No, hasta ahora. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Ragna le apuntó a los manuscritos. "Necesitarás algo de entrenamiento si no quieres terminar convertido en sapo, por equivocación. Y por lo que veo, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo del trabajo delicado."

"Fantástico." Hiccup declaró, con su mejor amigo El Sarcasmo, siempre a su alcance. "Bien. Afortunadamente, tuve un grandioso desayuno para alimentar mi entusiasmo."

Toothless cacheteó su trasero con la punta de su cola. Hiccup se lo sobó, automáticamente. Gothi se cubrió su rostro; Ragna se limitó a levantar sus cejas. "¡Oye! Sé más agradecido, ¿quieres? - _Las cosas que hago para que puedas tener un Final Feliz después de cada desayuno, lagartija gigante_. "¿Es estrictamente necesario darme tus lecciones especiales aquí?"

Ragna negó con su cabeza.

Hiccup sonrió. "Excelente, tengo un plan."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Su plan involucraba los bosques Raven Point cercanos a la ensenada, el primer lugar donde Hiccup había empezado sus lecciones sobre cierto dragón.

Al aterrizar, Hiccup ayudó a ambas ancianas a bajar caballerosamente, así como a cargar algunos objetos e ingredientes, que Ragna había calificado como necesitados. Mientras las hermanas estiraban sus extremidades entumecidas, Hiccup se dirigió a Toothless. "Esta parte probablemente será aburrida para ti. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil, mientras tanto? Tienes una cama por encontrar, ¿recuerdas?"

Para la mala fortuna de su amigo, las escamas de Toothless comenzaron a brillar en cuento la palabra "cama" fue procesada. "Uups. Creo que necesitarás ese baño frío, después de todo, Tooth'."

Un gruñido fue escupido en su cara—Una advertencia para cerrar su bocota—Pero Hiccup suavizó el asunto con tan sólo una caricia. "Lo siento. Pero, en verdad necesitas hacer esa cama, ¿está bien? Me encargaré de este lío, no te preocupes."

Más gorgojos semi-molestos. Después, una lambida en una mejilla de su jinete, fue su despedida. A enormes saltos, el dragón se perdió entre las profundidades del bosque. Hiccup tenía curiosidad por saber con qué resultaría Toothless. Había leído sobre los ciclos de reproducción de otros dragones, pero, con eso que no había información sobre los Night Fury, cualquier otra divergencia con la raza de Toothless podría ser posible. - _Sólo espero que no traiga bichos muertos como los Terrible Terrors. Eso sería completamente mortificante._

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres dar el siguiente paso?"

Hiccup pausó, todavía mirando el horizonte.

Ragna continuó. "Aunque no lo parezca, todavía puedes echarte para atrás. Su conexión no está cementada. Todavía puede anularse."

"Eso sería asesinato." ¿Rechazar a Toothless a un nivel tan vital? El alma del dragón se apagaría. Sin olvidarse del mismo Hiccup.

"Serán dos mundos colapsando, cuando el ritual se lleve a cabo. No habrá secretos entre ustedes. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos—Y mucho más—se desnudarán ante sus Sál. ¿Estás seguro que… tu ser podrá soportar la mente de un dragón?"

Buena cuestión. "¿Piensa que sea posible que no?"

"Puede existir un peligro de que ambos Sál, en pleno estado de comunión, queden atoradas—espiritualmente hablando. O de que la intensidad de una Sál, consume a la otra."

"Wow. Que discurso tan más alentador." Pero, Hiccup meditó lo dicho. Estaba en una encrucijada. No podía seguir así, sensible a cada respiración, a cada roce, a cada cruce de miradas—compartidas con Toothless. Con tan sólo ejemplificar el vuelo de aquella mañana, Hiccup tenía la certeza de que su cuerpo no podría con la actividad. Sus venas habían hervido, encontrando sensualidad en los movimientos del cuerpo del dragón, que antes había permanecido invisible. Todo lo que hiciera con Toothless, de hoy en adelante, llevaría a una tonelada de frustración para su libido, lo quisieran o no. Hiccup no podría montarlo, sin pensar tópicos inocentes y mundanos. El azul de Toothless, inevitablemente, mandaría su cabeza a los más profundas fosas de pervertidos suscitaciones—Todo, porque, Hiccup estaría negando sus más profundas ansías de unión, entre los dos. ¿Cómo negar el deseo de tu propia  _alma_?

Hiccup se dio la media vuelta. "Si no sobrevivimos… Por lo menos, nos despediremos de este mundo en una nube de gloria."

Ragna rió ante su decisión. "Entonces, empecemos."

La primera advertencia que Ragna tuvo para él fue, que una vez que el ritual comenzara, no podía ser interrumpido. Además, una vez culminado, Hiccup y Toothless no estarías inclinados a salir al mundo exterior por unos días.

"Esto suena a Luna de Miel obligatoria." Hiccup refunfuñó, mientras leía la primera página de los manuscritos. Ahora el ritual inicial tenía más sentido. Astrid y su persona estarían disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas, si todo hubiera ido de acuerdo a los planes. "Estos escritos son verdaderamente antiguos, ¿cierto? Están hablando de la Diosa Freyja…"

Gothi estaba recolectando flores a su alrededor, mientras Hiccup y Ragna permanecían sentados en el pasto, uno frente al otro.

"Así es. Freyja es la encargada de los líos del amor. Ella será tu guía. Ahora repite conmigo…"

Había unas líneas que Hiccup tenía que pronunciar en perfecto idioma nórdico antiguo, si quería salvarse de convertirse en sapo, o en algo peor. Las practicó y practicó, hasta que su lengua amenazó con entumecerse. Pidió por un ligero descanso para ir a llenar su cantimplora con agua del río, y se le cedió el permiso con una advertencia por apresurarse.

Estos terrenos del bosque de Raven Point eran tan conocidos para Hiccup como las palmas de sus manos, así que encontró el río fácilmente. Se refrescó por unos momentos, disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ya era más de medio día, y el sol era cruel a esta hora. Su armadura se sentía aún más pesada de lo normal. Retiró sus mancuernas para poder recoger agua entre sus manos, lavando su rostro con ella. - _Aaaah_.

Cuando se creía listo, sacudió su cabeza y sus manos. Por casualidad, sus ojos se levantaron de su actual línea de visión. Se congeló.

Hasta la fecha, esta seguía siendo una de las más grandes fallas de Hiccup: Nunca se percataba cuando estaba siendo  _cazado_.

Hiccup tragó saliva convulsivamente, un abismo abriéndose en sus tripas al divisar la figura de la rubia a pocos metros de distancia, de pie sobre una enorme roca, observándolo detenidamente. El déja vú fue inevitable. Hiccup se puso de pie.

Astrid estaba perturbadora quieta. Parecía estatua.

Porque sus instintos de supervivencia eran mínimos, Hiccup aclaró su garganta, atreviéndose a ser el primer en dirigir la palabra. "Lo siento, no tenía idea de que estarías cerca. Sino me hubiera esfumado, para que no tuvieras que ver mi fea cara."

Astrid tenía una de sus hachas en su puño. Lo apretó, al tan sólo escuchar su voz. Hiccup no esperaba una respuesta, pero la obtuvo.

"Te vi. Felicidades en tu  _nuevo_  compromiso."

Hiccup hizo una mueca. "Astrid…"

"Me alegra saber que no tendrás a Toothless siendo tan infeliz con tu indecisión, después de todo."

Hiccup mordió sus labios por un segundo. "No planeaba—"

"Oh, sí, nunca planeas—"

"—que mi relación con Toothless avanzara tan precipitadamente. Pretendía tomar el asunto con calma—"

"—¿Tú? ¿Calma? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"—Pero este estúpido ritual necesita ser finalizado, antes de que perdamos la cabeza. No podemos esperar."

Astrid rió sarcásticamente, mirando las altas ramas de los árboles, como si no soportara ver a Hiccup directamente. "Sorpresa, sorpresa. Hiccup y su dragón necesitan hacer un espectáculo, por cada pequeñísimo evento que cruza por sus vidas. No lo hubiera creído, hasta ahora que me lo dices."

Wow. Hiccup no había visto esta faceta de su ex-novia en mucho tiempo. Era como regresar en el tiempo, cuando Astrid había sido más áspera y cruel. El jinete suspiró. "Sé que no importa cuantas veces me disculpe—"

"No necesito tus disculpas." Metal frío, lo interrumpió por milésima ocasión. "Lo hecho, está hecho."

Hiccup batió sus brazos, víctima de sus propias emociones de tormento. "¿En serio? Porque no se siente  _así_. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaremos con estos incómodos enfrentamientos? Todavía necesitaremos vernos diario, durante las clases en la Academia. No podemos seguir evadiéndonos, Berk no es tan pequeño."

La chica dejó caer su hacha al suelo, gruñendo con enorme cólera. "¿Crees que no lo sé? Por Thor, Hiccup, yo también odio estar así, y créeme, pensé que verte de nuevo no sería tan difícil. Pensé que acercarme, en este preciso momento, serviría para superar este desastre, más rápidamente. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Te veo y  _todavía_  quiero encajar  _esta_  hacha entre medio de  _tus_  piernas." Levantando sus puños al cielo, la mujer comenzó a hablarle al sol. "Estoy… furiosa. Estoy repleta de rabia. Y es tan frustrante, porque sé que ni siquiera tú eres el verdadero culpable. Nunca has escondido que Toothless es más importante para ti, que el resto del mundo. Aun casándome contigo, dejaste claro que yo siempre sería el segundo lugar. Nunca mentiste. Sin embargo… estoy más enojada que veinte Nightmares juntos, y tú eres el blanco perfecto para desquitarme."

Cabizbajo, Hiccup aceptó su sentencia. "Comprendo."

"¡No! ¡No lo comprendes!" Con otro grito vikingo, que representó todos los sentimientos revueltos en la joven, Astrid pateó el hacha y un montón de pasto. Ambos guardaron silencio ante la intensa escena. Astrid jadeando, Hiccup deseando reconfortarla, inútilmente.

"¿Lo peor de todo? Te… extraño, idiota."

"Yo también." Hiccup susurró con algo de terror, inmovilizándolo. Más que ser su novia, Astrid primeramente había sido su más atesorada aliada. La primera vikinga con la que había compartido su vínculo secreto con el enemigo, y su segunda en comando, durante toda clase de situaciones problemáticas. Era su mano derecha. Su ausencia le dolía tanto como la pierna fantasma que había perdido. Astrid siempre lo apoyaba. "Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieres, si crees que te hará sentir mejor."

Astrid pareció considerar la idea, achicando su mirada seriamente. Sus hombros estaban temblando con adrenalina, y unos cuantos mechones platinados se deshicieron de su trenza. Azul celeste chocó contra verde silvestre, ninguno de los dos retrocediendo.

Al mero desenlace del duelo silencioso, una exhalación tejida con tristeza salió de Astrid. "Siempre estuviste…  _yéndote_. ¿Cuantas veces estuviste a punto de dejar Berk, para mantener a Toothless a salvo? Estuve perdiéndote desde hace años."

Auch. Hiccup abrió su boca. Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

Astrid se agachó sobre el suelo para recuperar su arma. "La culpa es mía por haber rehusado a ver lo obvio, desde un principio. Quise ser egoísta y tenerte para mí, porque me decía:  _Ser humana es una gran ventaja. Ningún dragón podrá llenar este requisito_."

"No se trata de reemplazos." Hiccup decidió acercarse. Lentamente. "Tú y Toothless tienen sus lugares y no son intercambiables. Nunca dudes del aprecio que guardo por ti, Astrid. Siempre serás especial para mí. Toothless…" El vikingo se encogió de hombros, decidiendo ser crudamente honesto. Astrid odiaba las mentiras. "Toothless es mi  _destino_. No puedo luchar contra ese hecho. Y lo he intentado. Pasé tres días haciéndolo. Fueron un infierno."

Inesperadamente, Astrid inclinó su mentón en signo de aceptación. Todo en ella, recitaba resignación. Observó el cuerpo de Hiccup acercársele, y afortunadamente, no decidió pegar fuga.

Hiccup retiró el anillo de cuero que había vestido en su mano izquierda, desde ya hacía un tiempo. "Esto es tuyo."

"Quémalo." Astrid gruñó. "Por favor, solamente… quémalo."

"De acuerdo." Hiccup lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, no sabiendo qué más decir. "La oferta todavía sigue: puedes patear mi trasero."

Astrid resopló por su nariz. "Por favor, ¿para que después tu novio me rostice como brocheta de puerco? No, gracias."

Una tensa risa quiso aligerar la atmosfera. Hiccup rascó su nuca. "Tengo que irme. Gothi y su hermana están esperándome."

El ceño de la vikinga se arrugó, ligeramente. "Cierto. Rituales. Será mejor que regreses."

Aunque, dejarla no era tan fácil. No quería dejar este lío sin resolver. "Astrid, escucha." Hiccup titubeó. Pero, tomando el coraje de Astrid para desafiarlo como inspiración, prosiguió con la frente en alto. "Estaré indispuesto por unos días. No sé exactamente cuántos. La Academia quedará a tu mando. Además, aunque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, este favor no es para mí beneficio… ¿Podrías ayudar a mi madre en mi ausencia?"

Astrid asintió, neutralidad regresando a sus facciones de porcelana.

"Gracias."

Otro pauta de silencio. Luego, Hiccup comenzó a retroceder.

"Hiccup, ¿qué pasará con el gobierno de Berk? ¿Tomarás tu lugar como Jefe, a pesar de todo?"

Con un suspiro, el jinete le envió una conmocionada sonrisa a la rubia, por sobre su hombro. "Todavía no he tomado una decisión. No quiero imponerme sobre el pueblo si ellos no lo desean. Ahora, con esta nueva sorpresa con Toothless, no sé qué tan receptivos se sentirán…"

"Bueno. Tal vez tú no quieras abusar tu poder. Pero, Toothless no comparte el mismo punto de vista. Está aprovechando su título de Alfa bastante bien, en estos momentos."

Saltando sobre unas rocas para regresar a su punto inicial. Hiccup volteó a sus espaldas, algo distraído. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Astrid apuntó a sus alrededores. "¿Dónde crees que está Stormfly? Toothless lo llamó para pedirle ayuda, así como a otros compañeros suyos, para acarrear ciertos… elementos de la naturaleza a tu casa. Ya que, no puede volar hasta allá, él solo."

Por Odín. Hiccup sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo montarse. "Ah. ¿En serio?"

"Sí. Ramas. Madera. Otras cosa raras. ¿Qué demonios planea hacer con todo eso?"

Sería humillante, y aún más incómodo, compartir las razones del comportamiento extraño del dragón. Hiccup prefería un hacha en sus partes íntimas. "No tengo idea."

La cara de su ex decía que tan poco creíble se había escuchado. "Seguro."

"Em." Cuando la distancia fue bastante entre la pareja, Hiccup esperó un momento, absorbiendo la imagen de la mujer que había representado su primer amor. Astrid siempre había sido algo tan imposible y remoto, una fantasía, un pedestal que nunca debió de haber sido alcanzado. Sin embargo, Hiccup la había bajado de las alturas, la había moldeado a sus necesidades—a alguien más dulce, suave y menos salvaje—y Astrid se lo había permitido, pensando que su recompensa sería el mismo Hiccup, todo para ella.

Era horrible, pero ahora Hiccup se dada cuenta de la verdad: Una vez domada, Astrid ya no había sido un reto para él. Por ello, Hiccup nunca había podido divorciarse de sus épicas aventuras en el lomo de su dragón, para sentar cabeza y encargarse de Berk, como todo vikingo tradicional.

A un lado de Toothless, nadie podía ser un reto digno.

- _Bien por ti, que estás encontrando aquel fuego de nuevo, Astrid. Si tienes que odiarme para regresar a lo que siempre debiste ser, bien por ti. Mereces mucho más que ser la esposa de un Haddock_. De alguna forma, en algún punto de su relación, Hiccup había comenzado a limitar el potencial de la chica. No era justo. Para nada.

"Adiós, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid parpadeó, posiblemente percibiendo el adiós como el cierre que ambos tanto necesitaban, para seguir cada quien por su camino.

La despedida fue copiada en forma magistral. "Adiós, Hiccup Haddock III." Sin embargo, quitándole algo de depresión al asunto, Astrid sonrió con cierto brillo maléfico. "Primera Esposa de los Dragones."

El titulo se podía interpretar como los principios del Perdón, así que, Hiccup decidió vestir su consigna con orgullo, levantando su pecho pomposamente mientras continúo con su caminata de regreso. "Siempre soy la esposa, de todas maneras…"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"No necesitaremos ensayar más." Fue con lo que llegó, al punto de estudio que estaba compartiendo con las ancianas.

Ragna lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Necesitas memorizar—"

"Nop." Hiccup se sentó frente a ella, recolectando los manuscritos todavía extendidos sobre la manta. "Toothless y yo no trabajamos bien con las instrucciones y los planes. Nos la arriesgaremos así. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá." - _Aunque, espero que Toothless no me coma por equivocación, si termino como sapo._

Suspirando juntas, las hermanas se comunicaron a su singular manera ocular, antes de resignarse a los caprichos del chico. "Allá tú. Es tu pellejo."

"Aprecio toda su ayuda. Me llevaré los ingredientes y los textos, de todas maneras—No me crean tan idiota. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos?"

Gothi sacó frambuesas de lugares secretos, y al mirarla fijamente para agradecerle, Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Para eso estaba recolectando tantas flores?" En su cabeza, Gothi vestía una corona hecha de ramas firmes y margaritas. "Es muy bonita, anciana Gothi. ¿Me enseñaría a hacer una?"

La anciana se sonrojó, pero asintió ante la petición. Así fue como, después de compartir pescado frito que las hermanas habían traído para la ocasión, Hiccup terminó su tarde recolectando ramas y diferentes tipos de flores, guiado por los significados que Ragna conocía muy bien. ¿Quién diría lo que un simple girasol podría decirle a otra persona? El lenguaje de las flores resultó ser de lo más fascinante. Hiccup quería dar un mensaje muy específico, sin embargo. Cuando lo compartió con la espiritista, la mujer mayor sonrió sabiondamente, y simplemente apuntó hacia los girasoles.

"Asegúrate que sean solamente amarillos, chico. No naranjas."

Construyó una corona para su madre, y otra para colgar en la puerta de su hogar, en memoria de Stoick el Vasto. Magnolias de acero, para las feroces rosas de los Alpes, que Hiccup encontró de mero milagro.

"Llegas algo tarde para el almuerzo, amigo." Fue como recibió a su Munr, cuando éste retornó de sus propias aventuras, aterrizando justo a sus espaldas, después de un salto de las altas rocas. Estaban al filo de los inicios del atardecer. Lo primero que Toothless hizo, cuando se echó a su lado, fue ofrecerle algunos frutos de cereza. "Escuché que andabas muy ocupado."

Toothless estaba observando sus dedos, intercalados en la última corona de su manufacturación, el doble de grande que las anteriores. Tocó un brazo de Hiccup con su trompa, gimiendo con hambre de investigación.

Hiccup, por su parte, alejó la corona fuera sus garras. "Todavía no está terminado, Tooth'. Sólo espera un momento más." Tras aceptar unas cerezas, el vikingo miró las frutas, especulando en su cabeza. "Se me ocurre algo…" Agregó unas cuantas a la corona, asegurándolas para que no se cayeran de manera tan sencilla. Aunque, Hiccup dudaba que fuera a durar un vuelo completo. "Mmmm. No está tan mal, ¿tú qué crees?"

Con ojos entrecerrados, Toothless olfateó el objeto, todavía confundido. Lucía cansando. Bastante cansado. Hiccup se levantó del piso. "Agáchate un poco." Cuando fue obedecido, Hiccup colocó la corona de girasoles amarillos en su cabeza, acomodando sus orejas superiores con cuidado. "Listo." Después, tomó la trompa de Toothless y plantó un beso en el espacio entre sus ojos. Al instante, seguramente celoso de tener espectadoras, las alas de Toothless lo cubrieron por completo, guardando el momento de forma exclusiva. "Para decir gracias. Sé qué estuviste trabajando duro hoy."

Y solamente porque estaba protegido de oídos ajenos, Hiccup susurró el significado de los dorados girasoles a su Munr, ganándose una buena dosis de saturación azulada en el abrazo del dragón.

"Vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

No tenía que pedirlo dos veces. Toothless introdujo su hocico entre sus piernas para ayudarlo a subirse a su lomo, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Entre carcajadas, Hiccup acomodó su cuerpo de la manera correcta. "¡Espera, espera! ¡Tenemos que darles un aventón a estas damiselas, primero, Toothless!"

Hicieron exactamente eso. Y en el vuelo, Ragna no estuvo satisfecha hasta que Hiccup le recitará el antiguo nórdico, una vez más.

"Estaremos bien." Hiccup prometió, durante el descenso de las ancianas a su isla. "Y si no, pues. Fue un gusto conocerlas."

Ragna palideció, al oírlo. "Oh, por Odín. ¿Lo ves, hermana? Es por esto que no me gusta visitarte. ¡Ahora, seré conocida por ser la ejecutora del hijo de Stoick!"

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Pero, las hermanas ya estaban caminando rumbo a la puerta de la residencia, ignorándolo por completo. Hiccup sonrió, respirando hondo. "Estoy listo. Puedo hacerlo. Haremos esto, juntos. ¿Cierto, chico?"

Toothless torció su cabeza lo suficiente para unir sus miradas, girasoles interviniendo en el intento. Luego, contestó una afirmativa con un gruñido de tenor profundo.

"Vamos. Muéstrame esa cama, tigre."

Con una ferocidad que Toothless reservaba para la batalla, el dragón desnudó sus dientes, rugiendo casi a la misma magnitud usada contra aquel Bewilderbeast. Cuando tomó vuelo, Hiccup sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por los mismos relámpagos de Thor, el nudo invisible entre los, ganando fricción y fricción, demandando—Exigiendo—Por algo más. El Alfa en Toothless estaba poseyéndolo, y Hiccup sintió su pecho arder, la marca dentro de su ser, respondiendo de vuelta.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte III.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Para los curiosos:
> 
> Girasoles amarillos (Toothless): Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti.
> 
> Magnolias (Valka): Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza, perseverancia y dignidad.
> 
> Rosas de los Alpes (Stoick): Quiero ser digno de ti. (*sniff-sniff*)
> 
> Se me había olvidado, pero Munr se pronuncia "Munur." Por si acaso.


	4. Riverso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ven-Ven-Ven_ , le cantó Hiccup, sin voz. _Ven-ven-tócame-tócame._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. Gracias por sus Kudos y por sus comentarios, también a todos esos Hits silenciosos, espero les guste este experimento...  
> ii. LEMON. AQUÍ SE CUMPLEN TODAS ESAS TAGS DE ARRIBITA.

** **

 

**IV.**

**[+][+][+]**

_"Eres un verso en riversa,_

_un riverso._

_Despertaste y_

_le diste vuelta mi universo."_

-Calle 13 (Ojos Color Sol).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Un estado nebuloso los condujo. Los jaló, con más impulsividad de lo acostumbrado.

Rígido en su postura, sostenido en el cuello de Toothless, su jinete no dijo nada en su voz humana. Sin embargo, Toothless podía leer sus pensamientos, de todas maneras. Lo conocía así de bien.

Hiccup estaba nervioso. Estaba tenso. Estaba hirviendo por dentro.

No había otra cosa que Toothless no quisiera hacer más, que entregarle alivio. Lo haría… Le otorgaría, lo que su Munr tanto necesitaba.

Volando sobre la villa, Toothless tuvo cuidado de irse por una trayectoria menos transitada, escondiéndose entre las sombras de la nueva noche, como las cómplices que eran. Sólo el delineo de su aura azul podría ser la pista que los delatara.

Gobber estaba saliendo de la choza de los Haddock, pero cuando los logró ver aterrizar sobre el techo, el hombre se fue cojeando, irónicamente tapándose sus orejas mientras recitaba "¡No veo nada! ¡Soy de piedra!" Se ganó únicamente confusión de parte del dragón. Estos humanos eran tan ocurrentes. Era innegable.

Así como era innegable el hecho, de que ahora, Toothless le debía un gran favor al viejo vikingo. Sin sus habilidades en el trabajo manual, Toothless no hubiera podido depositar a Hiccup en la ventana de su recámara con un corazón emocionado, ansioso por mostrarle su tributo. Sin la asistencia de Gobber, Toothless no hubiera podido apreciar el tambaleo de las rodillas de su humano, atorándose a la hora de bajar de lomo, como un vil inexperto. Había unas largas cortinas separándolos de la recamara, así que, el suspenso estaba montándose al triple.

"¡Maldita sea, suéltate!" Con un chillido, Hiccup jaloneó la correa uniéndolo a su dragón. De reojo, el dragón notó que tanto los dedos humanos temblaban.

Aún más inquieto que el humano, Toothless anuló el material con un mini-blast, cortándolos al instante. Hiccup brincó al presenciar la solución tan precipitada, aunque murmuró un agradecimiento. Su montador se recargó en el marco de la ventana, observando las cortinas bailar con la brisa. Estaba preparándose para lo que encontraría del otro lado.

Toothless, balanceándose en el perchero, y sin más ganas de alargar la espera, roló sus ojos y con sus dientes sujetó la armadura del humano, introduciéndolo a fuerzas a su hogar.

Batiendo sus brazos, Hiccup se dejó manipular, confiando en que Toothless no lo dejaría caer, a pesar de sus protestas. "¡Está bien, está bien! No quise verme mal agradecido, solamente estaba—"

Toothless lo soltó. Se apresuró a estacionarse a su lado, queriendo absorber la expresión en el joven.

Una mano todavía permanecía enredada en sus matas rojizas, cuando el mentón de Hiccup comenzó a descender. El verde de sus engrandecidos ojos tomaron otra encantadora gama, al ser acompañados por las mechas prendidas de velas a su alrededor. Otra obra de Gobber, sin duda.

"—pensando." Su jinete sacudió su cabeza. "Toothless. Esto es…"

Toothless aguardó, intercambiando miradas entre la silueta del humano y su nuevo lecho.

Hiccup lo sorprendió. En lugar de proseguir con sus tropezones de lengua, se arrebató hacia el protagonista de su interés. Hiccup estiró sus manos, deteniéndose justo cuando sus dedos acariciarían ocre lijado.

"…Increíble." Se le fue otorgado como veredicto, una sonrisa tornándose hacia Toothless, para darle la cara.

En la pared, donde anteriormente había descansando el escritorio de Hiccup, ahora residía su nueva sleepy-slab. Era el triple del tamaño de aquella jaula de madera que su humano había estado usando. La base del lecho había sido hecha totalmente por el dragón, piedra afilada directamente por sus garras, otorgándole la firmeza justa. Fue lo segundo que Hiccup apreció, agachándose para valorar el trabajo.

"Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Toothless, esto es trabajo fino. Es… Wow, ¿cuánto tardaste en hacerlo, amigo?" Toothless sabía que su humano no quería una respuesta precisa, sino que más bien, estaba sacando todos sus nervios por medio de su boca. Snotlout solía llamarlo  _verborrea_. "Y estos soportes—Son obra de Gobber, estoy seguro. Con razón… por ahí escuché que tus lacayos estaban cargando madera… Huh, ¿qué hay debajo de estas pieles? Tooth', ¿dé donde las obtuviste, por cierto? ¡Dime que no degollaste a las victimas tú mismo!" Se le fue dirigido entre risas exaltadas.

Toothless sonrió, dejando colgar su lengua. Negó con su cabeza. Habían sido un obsequio. Así como la lana de oveja que rellenaba el colchón. Había utilizado las hojas más grandes y firmes para cubrir la base de roca. Después, había proseguido con musgo, y ramas pequeñas y delgadas, para armar una red de soporte—Y si Toothless había agregado unas cuentas ramas de césped de ajo a la mezcla, Hiccup no tenía por qué saberlo. Las pieles de oso habían sido idea de Valka, puesto que estaban en invierno y Hiccup tenía que mantenerse protegido del frío. Cuatro gruesos postes rodeaban la cama, resultantes del árbol que Toothless había escogido, con mucho detenimiento. Gobber había manipulado el material hasta darle la forma correspondiente, así como también, el humano se había encargado de ensamblar los elementos a la cama.

Lo que sí Toothless no había previsto, había sido el techo adornando su nido, culminando en las partes altas de los soportes. Con las ramas restantes, que el dragón había descalificado por ser muy grandes y gruesas, se había tejido una cubierta. Una corona no muy disimilar a la que el mismo Toothless vestía, creada de ramas desnudas, adornaba la parte frontal del techo. Hablaba en nombre de la creatividad humana, Toothless admiró. Por si fuera poco, algunas de las largas ramas de sauce que había arrancado, estaban sirviendo de ligeras cortinas a los dos costados principales de la cama.

Saliendo de su propia inspección silenciosa, las orejas de Toothless captaron un sonido que, irremediablemente, cegó sus sentidos.

Cuero rechinando, metal crujiendo contra la superficie del piso. Hiccup. Levantando su pierna izquierda, deliberadamente encorvándola en el punto de su rodilla, para posarla sobre el pie de la cama.

Hiccup, dándole las espaldas por unos momentos, para luego torcer su perfecto rostro hacia Toothless, en el momento que su peso fue aceptado y resistido por la fuerte base del nicho. Cejas bermejas se elevaron, con un doble significado. "Creo que aguantará."

Gruñendo con un tono más primal, Toothless comenzó a acercarse,  _deseo-hambre-calor-azul_  guiando sus pasos.

"No, espera." Se le fue pedido con voz ronca, todo su frente valiente minimizándose a un urgente susurro. "Espera. Sólo espera un poco más. Quédate allí." Toothless titubeó, sus uñas marcando el piso con el ímpetu de su duelo interno. "Mírame, Tooth'. Sólo  _mírame_." ¿De qué hablaba su tonto humano? Toothless no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. Respirarlo. Beber de sus movimientos. "Confía en mí."

Toothless respingó, aplastando sus orejas para agudizar su escucha. - _Confío-confío-confío._

Todavía hincado en la cama, Hiccup tomó su silencio como aceptación. Retiró sus mancuerdas, sin más. Las arrojó al piso. Inmediatamente después, continuó con su armadura. Ahora, con movimientos más mesurados. Un hombro, luego otro. Ataduras fueron aflojadas con cuidado, un candado siendo abierto con la destreza de las manos de su Munr. Toothless contó los sietes  _clicks_  que se necesitaban para remover los seguros. Con la galanura súbita de las cascadas, cuero y metal cayeron de los hombros del humano.

Hiccup giró su cuerpo hacia su espectador. "Casi termino. Lo prometo." Y como si su dragón no estuviera a punto de la locura, un guiño marcó su promesa. "Pásame la mochila, ¿quieres? La necesitamos—¡Cuidado con la velas!"

La mochila fue mandada sin la gracia, o la coordinación, que Hiccup había estado empleando. Aunque, Toothless hizo lo posible para que la noche no fuera arruinada con un incendio.

"Gracias." Apresurándose—¿Sintiendo la misma desesperación? Tenía que percibirla. Toothless no podía ser el único—el vikingo prosiguió con sus cinturones de piel, pronto sumándose al montón del piso. Después, Hiccup se acostó sobre el nido, mirando directamente a los ojos del dragón. "¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mi bota?" Y no esperando por una afirmación, el joven se perdió en los adentros del infame morral, murmurando para sí. "Veamos, aceite de anís, arena, cuarzos… ¡Mis notas! Muy importante—¡Toothless! ¡Esa  _no_  es mi bota! ¡Mal chico, mal chico!"

El dragón fingió su mejor cara de inocencia, (y su corona debía de estar perpetuando su acto) al ser apuntado por un histérico humano. Aunque, ¿qué había de malo si olfateaba un poco  _más_  arriba que la bota de su humano?

Hiccup terminó de patear la afamada bota, aventándola a un lugar de poca importancia. El joven se alzó sobre sus codos, su expresión escandalizada transformándose a otro tipo de matiz facial. "Oh, es cierto. Faltas tú. Ven aquí, necesito quitar tu arnés."

Posando sus patas frontales sobre la cama, Toothless cerró sus ojos mientras su jinete se dedicaba a desvestirlo con la misma eficacia, concentrándose en la esencia de girasoles y cerezas. Cuando el proceso fue finalizado, sólo bastó una sacudida para que su pechera cayera de su torso. Una palmadita sobre su costado fue lo más que entraron en contacto, y Toothless maulló al sentir a su humano alejarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Hiccup estaba parado en la cama, justo frente a él, el mismo  _martirio_  dibujado en su rostro.

- _Apúrate-Apúrate-Apúrate_.

Hiccup asintió, sus labios partidos en algo que nunca terminó de comunicar. Se dio media vuelta, sentándose sobre la cama, para sacar más ingredientes. "Thor, estoy tan nervioso. Mis manos están sudando."

Ronroneando, Toothless frotó la punta de su trompa contra la espalda de su Munr, ofreciendo consuelo. - _Amo tus manos_. Hiccup creaba maravillas con sus manos. Con ellas, Hiccup había armado el milagro de hacerlos volar, cuando hubiera sido imposible.

"Tu corona me hace cosquillas…" Una ligera risa sonó entre los dos, sirviendo para suavizar la atmósfera. Hiccup necesitó tomar profundas inhalaciones, antes de proseguir, sus espaldas subiendo y bajando, bajo el contacto de su trompa. "Bien, bien… Ragna me dijo que en primera debía asegurarme que todo de ti estuviera pensando en mí. Solamente en mí. Sé que lo estás haciendo—¿Verdad?" Para la sorpresa de Toothless, el joven recargó su peso en su trompa, restregándose por completo. "Cada inhalación que estás tomando es de mí, cada sonido, cada nota de mi voz. Estás  _hundido_  en mi… ¿cierto, Toothless?"

En respuesta, Toothless lo jaló de su blusón, volteándolo a la fuerza hacia él. Hiccup se desplomó sobre la cama, rodeado de pétalos de rosas. En sus manos, el humano tenía un frasco de vidrio.

Toothless posó su hocico sobre el torso del muchacho, gruñendo. Pidiendo. Rogando.

Hiccup nunca rompió su conexión visual, abriendo el frasco. "No hay nada más en lo que esté pensando yo, Tooth'. Creo que… estoy escuchándote en mi cabeza… O estoy enloqueciendo en verdad… Como sea. Sé qué es lo que quieres de mí. Eres Ramr." Aceita fue derramado por palmas humanas, y entonces los dedos de su humano se posaron sobre su frente, creando marcas invisibles con el líquido. "Eres mi Gætir." La corona fue retirada de su cabeza, y con una sonrisa a labio cerrado, la arrojó hacia uno de los postes superiores, donde dio en el blanco y quedó colgando.

- _Soy tuyo_. Toothless intentó comunicar con un gorgojo. - _Tuyo es el único título que importa._

"Hay tantos pasos que estoy ignorando…" Riendo con nervios que el dragón podía oler, Hiccup miró a su alrededor, donde los ingredientes estaban ya regados por la cama. Lo único que se había mantenido a salvo, era la botella de aceite. Respirando hondo, el vikingo retornó algo de su compostura. Estirando su brazo derecho, el joven alcanzó tres piedras extrañas, demasiado brillantes para ser consideradas piedras normales, y se las ofreció a Toothless. "¿Hazme un favor? Coloca estos cuarzos en cada lado de la cama, justo en el centro—No hagas esa cara, ¡ayúdame!"

Gorgoreando con impaciencia, el dragón cedió a la petición. No estuvo seguro de haber cumplido con los requerimientos, pero cuando la cabeza de Hiccup se asomó para cerciorase, asintió con aprobación.

"Bien. Ahora…" Sosteniendo, lo que parecía ser arena de mar en sus manos, Hiccup comenzó a hacer un anillo alrededor de la cama, como la silueta de la luna llena, recitando partes de la canción que el dragón ya había escuchado en el vuelo de regreso. "Omnia vincit amor… et nos cedamus amori." Al finalizar la peculiar danza, la arena brilló de manera hipnotizadora, destellos dorados dejando a ambos parpadeando. Cuando humano y dragón intercambiaron miradas, sonrisas fueron compartidas. "Esperemos que ésa sea una buena señal, chico."

Aquellas rocas de mineral precioso, estaban vibrando en el piso, zumbando como colmenas de abejas.

Hiccup se metió al círculo, posicionándose hasta el extremo lejano de la pared opuesta. Removió su blusón por completo, desnudando su torso esbelto. Estiró sus manos hacia el dragón. "Ven aquí." Mientras la orden fue realizada, más rezos fueron saliendo de sus labios. "Hamr nos ha moldeado. Nos separó en nacimiento. Pero, Líkarm nos ha traído hasta aquí."

En las pupilas dilatadas de su pareja, el azul de su ser estaba reflejado. Toothless estiró sus alas esplendorosamente, mostrando su potencial como Munr. Su fuerza necesitaba ser expuesta para ganar el respeto de su frigg.

Todavía de pie, Hiccup sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Cortó la palma de su mano derecha. "Mun þú mik, Hugr, man ek þik… Unn þú mér, Munr, ann ek þér…" Su mano ensangrentada se plantó en el pecho de Toothless, justo donde yacía el corazón, pulsante,  _vivo_. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de Hiccup estaba tiritando. "Recuérdame, Sál… como yo te recuerdo… Ámame, Sál, cómo—cómo yo te amo."

Todas las velas se apagaron de golpe, pero la oscuridad no importó. Aun así, el hermoso rostro de Hiccup se mantuvo alumbrado de azul. De lumbre azul.

De las llamas del Sál de Toothless, cuando éste fue extraído de su pecho, enredándose entre los dedos del humano.

"Por Odín." Fue dicho con una bocanada de aire ahogándose en la garganta del artista. Todo en Hiccup reflejó, que tanto el vikingo, no podía creer lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Toothless gimió. Podía sentir  _cada_  roce de las yemas de Hiccup sobre la textura de su alma,  _cada_  movimiento. Fue una experiencia inexplicable. Debilidad dobló sus cuatro patas sobre la cama, más no cayó. Sus gemidos se alargaron, entre dolor y placer. Placer tan exquisito que lo hizo temblar.

Hiccup estaba jadiando. Toothless podía escucharlo. Anhelando por verlo, levantó su cabeza.

Ver su Sál siendo abrazada, siendo acogida como un trofeo en las manos de su jinete, provocó en Toothless un rugido. Un rugido de pasión.

"Oh, Toothless…" El mismo humano gimió con la futilidad de emociones que quiso esconder. "Lo sé, lo sé—Puedo sentirlo—Puedo sentirte." El fuego de su Sál se entrelazaban con los dígitos de Hiccup coquetamente, danzando entre sus dedos sin ocasionar algún daño. "Aguanta. Aguanta un poco más—Casi termino."

¿Qué otra opción tenía Toothless, más que esperar?

Con mucha dificultad, pudo seguirle la huella a Hiccup. Sin embargo, su intenciones fueron leídas desde el fulgor incandescente del Sál del dragón. Con su mera alma en sus manos, Hiccup no necesitaba hablar, Toothless lo podía escuchar claramente mediante su conexión espiritual.

Si Hiccup le pidió sentarse sobre la cama, Toothless apenas lo procesó. Si Hiccup cortó delicadamente una línea en su garra derecha, Toothless apenas lo percibió. Si su garra fue entonces posicionada sobre el pecho humano, Toothless apenas lo distinguió. Lo único que le importó fue realizar su  _llamado_.

El único pensamiento imperativo en su ser, fue arrancar la mitad de su Sál del primitivo cascarón de hueso y carne que los separaba.

Si Hiccup gritó ante la liberación de su radiante sol interno, Toothless apenas escuchó.

Lo único que importó, fue ver con sus propios ojos, las llamaras naranjas de su Sál gemela.

Un sol resplandeciente, el corazón de todo incendio, puro y consumador.

 _Ven-Ven-Ven,_  le cantó Hiccup, sin voz.  _Ven-ven-tócame-tócame_.

"Toothless." Fue la conclusión del ritual, el verde desaparecido de los ojos de su Murn, cuando sus miradas encontraron un sendero para conectarse, entre las llamaradas de sus deseos. "Óst min, kyss mik."

Así que, Toothless besó a Hiccup.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Toothless lo besó, no fue con labios físicos.

Fue un beso de llamas, Sál a Sál, encontrando Comunión.

Azul se mezcló con Rojo, fusionándose en un sólo ser.

Toda razón se esfumó de su mente.

Todo lo que Hiccup conoció fue el  _inmenso_  placer de estar dentro de su amado. Ya no existió como un solo. Eran Hiccup y Toothless, suspirando con el risueño del primer beso.

Aun sin labios, el calor de tener una boca sobre la suya, fue la experiencia que lo cautivó. El momento mágico de ser saboreado con curiosidad y  _Hambre-Hambre-Hambre_  lo hizo maullar vencido, dejándose conquistar. Aún sin manos, percibió caricias por cada ángulo de su ser, recorriendo sus piernas, presionando las curvas de sus muslos. Ser bañado por besos sobre su pecho fue intangible, pero a la vez, tatuado sobre su alma. Una mordida sobre su hombro dolió hasta lo profundo de sus entrañas, disfrutando la marca posesiva con un gemido sofocado.

"Munr-Munr-Munr" escuchó, con la voz de Toothless cayendo sobre sus oídos.

"Munr-Munr-Munr," fue lo que murmuró de vuelta, abriendo su forma metafísica a las ansías de su amante.

Como tener dedos apretando el sensible pilar de su pelvis, electrizante delicia lo elevó y elevó—Si Hiccup tuviera caderas, las estuviera alzando, desesperadas por un objetivo, rogando sin una pizca de vergüenza. Si Hiccup tuviera piernas, las estuviera estirando, ofreciendo su eje, abriendo los secretos de su cuerpo humano para la posesión de Toothless.

Si tuviera manos, Hiccup encajaría sus uñas en piel escamosa, se colgaría de un grueso cuello negro, y rasparía aquellos puntos tiernos, que disparaban locura en su amante. Si tuviera dientes, mordería una aleta con el mismo propósito de posesividad. Si tuviera las limitaciones de sus dedos, navegaría por el sur del inmenso cuerpo reptil, hasta averiguar de dónde nacía la cúpula de sensaciones de su Munr.

Pero, no tenía dedos, o una boca, o  _limitaciones_  humanas. Y no importaba, porque aun así, el simbolismo de tales acciones dio el mismo resultado.

Aunque las caderas de Hiccup no fueran materiales, el núcleo de su deseo se desnudó con la potencia de su pasión. Aunque las escamas no fueran tangibles, el roce de pieles de dos diferentes texturas se pudo percibir, a un nivel más allá de lo físico.

Hiccup se lo había preguntado, una y otra vez: ¿ _Cómo hacerte el amor, sin caer en lo perverso? ¿Cómo romper con la barrera de nuestros cuerpos_?

Ahora tenía sus respuestas.

Ya no eran meros humano y dragón, en esta dimensión de vida. Sus Sál no eran mortales, no estaban sujetas a las reglas del mundo físico, y podían recrear los anhelos de sus amos, sin convertir su amor en tabú.

Cuando Hiccup jaló, presionó, acarició, mordió, gimoteó, sonrió, y empujó a Toothless hasta tenerlo a su merced, fue con la certeza de que estaba haciéndole el amor a su Munr, de la manera que estaba destinada.

"Eres hermoso." Se le fue plasmado en la curva de su cuello, una manifestación de Toothless, nunca antes escuchada. "Mi Hiccup, mi sol. Deseo tu piel, y devoro tu sabor porque es mi néctar preferido. ¿Puedo marcarte? ¿Puedo besarte todo? ¿Puedo tomarte de las mil formas que sean posibles?

"¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!" Ciego, urgente, gimiendo ante la lengua absorbente y cosquilleante del dragón, Hiccup rogó por ser tomado. "Hemos esperado tanto... Ya no hay que aguardar más."

Calor inmenso, dos eslabones perdidos reconectándose. Dos piezas, ajustándose al mismo rompecabezas.

 _A esto es a lo que me advirtieron_ —Fue lo último cohesivo que Hiccup pensó, en cuanto sintió el hambre de Toothless saciarse en las profundidades de su Sál. Mientras la ambrosía terminó con el perpetuo vacío, la complejidad de su Comunión los arrebató con sus consecuencias…

—Siempre estando solo. La silueta de una Night Fury volando, para nunca más volver. Toothless esperando y esperando, aullando para que Ella regresara.

—La primera caricia de Valka sobre su diminuta frente, escuchando "Es tan pequeño, tan frágil. No será fuerte—Lo destrozarán."

—Peleando, peleando, peleando—Luchando por su lugar en la colmena. Toda su vida, Toothless peleó por ser reconocido, por ser respetado. Siempre solo. Siempre es mejor solo…

—Un enorme ojo verde-amarillo abriéndose, frenándolo. Los brazos de Hiccup temblando, todo su cuerpo temblando. Pensando en que el dragón lucia tan aterrorizado como él mismo. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría arrancarle el corazón a esta enigmática criatura? ¿Podría vivir consigo mismo, después?

—Presa. Culpable. Humano. Enemigo. ¿Por qué me liberas? ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Dragón. Misterio viviente. ¿Por qué no me asesinaste? ¿Por qué no puedes volar?

—Ese humano tan pequeño, siguiéndolo. Observándolo. ¡Atreviéndose a querer tocarlo!

—De día, solamente pensando en Toothless, de noche, soñando con Toothless. Su vida siendo invadida por el dragón a todas horas, a pesar de saber que su padre lo mataría.

—Dibujando, dibujando, mirando los pies tan pequeños de Hiccup danzar entre los espirales de su creación. Sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción, al ver el respeto con el que el humano se comportaba.

—Deseando tocarlo, deseando tocarlo, deseando tocarlo. No había nada más que Hiccup quisiera más que sentir la respiración del dragón, a flor de su palma.

—Su deseo interior cediendo a la debilidad de su soledad. Quería ser tocado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido tocado?

—Confianza.

—Confianza.

—Volando.

—Cayendo.

—Volviéndose a levantar de las cenizas, renaciendo en un nuevo ser.

Y más que aquellos recuerdos tan bien atesorados, los ojos psíquicos de humano y dragón vieron algo más, una escena que no los involucraba, sino que les daba significado:

—Años atrás. Miles de años atrás. Un humano y un dragón, conociéndose por primera vez. Compartiendo secretos y conocimiento. Una joya de cien colores, siendo el núcleo de su amistad. Una historia que no había tenido un desenlace tan próspero. "Tengo que confiar en el chico y esperar por lo mejor. Tengo que esperar por lo mejor."

Hiccup se aferró a los arcos de las alas de Toothless, asombrado por las implicaciones del pasado. Todo en él resoplaba, recibiendo los torrentes de placer zumbando por su Sál con risas enloquecidas. Su amante rugía y rugía, tomando y recibiendo—Estaban volando, volando sin temer la caída. Toothless estaba dentro él, y Hiccup estaba dentro del dragón, sus pensamientos colapsando y fundiéndose. Sus sentimientos más íntimos fueron compartidos, sus miedos más destructivos, comparados; y sus pensamientos más privados, desnudados. La culpa sangrando en el Sál de Toothless fluyó por las manos de Hiccup, siendo una carga compartida.

La tristeza en Hiccup fue apaciguada, miel sellando la amargura.

Pudo haber durado una eternidad. Pudieron haberse amado por el resto de la historia.

Pero, tanta tensión queriendo encontrar un alivio, tanta sensación erótica estimulando los nervios que Hiccup imaginaba como listones dorados estremeciéndose dentro de su ser, cantando agraciados, disfrutando de la perfección con la que Toothless los tocaba—El clímax fue inevitable.

Hiccup había saboreado la bendición de Freyja en múltiples ocasiones, sumergido en otro cuerpo, rodeado en otros brazos. Pero, aquellos crescendos carnales no se podían comparar a esta fruición.

Rodeado de la calidez de Toothless, listones dorados se reventaron, llamas tocaron ebullición—Hiccup se desmoronó, sintiendo el derrame de amor de su Munr cubrirlo, llenándolo, aferrándose a Hiccup con la misma inmensidad con la que estaba siendo sujetado. Con sólo ellos mismos para escuchar sus gritos de victoria, Hiccup sollozó su orgasmo, convulsionando, rompiéndose en la bondad del dragón con la fragilidad de un recién nacido. Fue desbaratado, para luego ser armado de nueva cuenta, un pegamento distinto, manteniéndolo junto.

Toothless fue  _lava_ , tiznando a Hiccup desde el interior, revelando la brutalidad de su naturaleza con la crispación de su propio éxtasis. Añadió dolor al placer, su fuego zafiro marcando su camino, bramando salvajemente, mientras se avorazaba de cada parte de Hiccup, tal cual frente a un banquete.

Hinchado con gozo, Hiccup escuchó ser alabado como " _Mi humano, Mi jinete, Mi amigo, Mi frigg, Mi Omega."_

Estremeciéndose con el peso de las más desgarradoras confesiones, Hiccup escuchó cómo Océanos se secarían, el día que Toothless perdiera a su Munr. Guerra se abriría, si intentaban separarlo del vikingo.

"Y de Helheim me alzaría, para volver a ti." Hiccup completó el juramento, conjeturando una trompa acurrucándose contra su rostro. "Ni Hela o Garm podrían detenerme."

La exultación se triplicó.

Y si bien decían que el fuego era el medio más sagrado para purificar, sus Sál se perdieron en la blancura de un nuevo lienzo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fue el primero en parpadear. En regresar a su mundo sólido, ruidoso y duro.

Excepto, que el único ruido que fue registrado por sus orejas, fueron las potentes bocanadas de aire, sacudiendo la boca de su humano.

Con excepción, de que en este momento, la única dureza fue representada por sus esqueletos, posándose uno encima del otro.

Hiccup estaba temblando, su rostro húmedo, ligeros gemidos medio-huyendo de sus labios. Sus manos estaban clavadas en las pieles de la cama, retorciendo el material.

Actuando en instinto, sabiendo lo que su humano necesitaba, Toothless cubrió al vikingo con su torso por completo, gorgoreando suavemente por encima de su cabeza, para tranquilizarlo.

Hiccup reaccionó más rápido de lo previsto. Como un resorte reencarnado, el humano aterrizó al mundo mortal con una ráfaga de apasionados besos, regados por la expansión del pecho del dragón. Seguía temblando, seguía sollozando, pero también rio, colgándose de su Munr con ambas piernas, gancho y pie. Más allá de ser una continuación de su comunión lasciva, el contacto amoroso significó una intensa necesidad de estar  _conectado_. Ahora que había crecido un mayor entendimiento entre sus especies, el dragón comprendió la necesidad de Hiccup por mostrar su cariño mediante rituales humanos, encontrando estabilidad en su romanticismo primitivo.

Toothless hizo lo mismo, mostrando como los dragones consentían a sus parejas: lamiendo los mechones sudados de Hiccup, mordiendo en son de juego sus trenzas; ronroneando a un tenor lento y relajador.

Sus Sál habían retornado a sus escondites correspondientes, por ahora, serenas y plenas. Exhaustas.

Como Toothless podía oler la sal de más lágrimas, ya no pudo contenerse. Flexionó su cuerpo hasta tener a su amado cara a cara. Limpió una mejilla con la doble punta de su lengua, preguntando en dragonese: "¿ _Qué sucede_?"

"No es nada malo." Sonriendo con el asalto, Hiccup por fin habló. "…En serio. No te preocupes."

Otra lamida. "¿ _Por qué lloras_?"

Hiccup empujó la cabeza del dragón, hasta tenerla acostada sobre su pecho. Sagaces dedos rodearon su rostro reptil. "Me siento feliz. Como nunca."

" _No tiene sentido_."

Otra sonrisa, ésta más perteneciente al usual humano vivaracho que Toothless conocía. "En ocasiones, sí lo tiene, Tooth'."

- _Estos da wingless_. Justo cuando Toothless creía saber todo de ellos, algo nuevo se les ocurría, causándole tribulación. - _Nunca aburridos_. Hiccup estaba tan empapado de sudor, que su trompa se resbalaba y resbalaba cuando buscaba acomodarse en el pecho del humano. Impaciente, Toothless se retorció un poco para encontrar un ángulo cómodo, nunca cometiendo movimientos tan bruscos que lo separaran de las caricias de Hiccup. Fue entonces, mientras su sensible estómago rozó contra los pantalones vikingos, que  _otro_  tipo de fragancia picoteó sus hoyuelos. Una fragancia aún más  _salada_ , proviniendo del regazo del humano.

Decidió investigar, bajando su trompa más allá del torso…

"Toothless,  _no_." Velozmente, se le fue detenido, una mueca—¿avergonzada?—haciendo torcer la nariz redonda de Hiccup. "Fue un accidente, lo siento. Sospecho que es algo que no se podrá evitar… Me temo que los humanos… no tienen tanto autocontrol."

Oh.

" _Tonto_." Dejándose llevar por la colosal adoración que creció en su pecho, Toothless volvió a su vikingo, gorgoreando un secreto más en su oído. " _No hay lugar para pena. Inmune, yo tampoco fui. Y esto… no nos hace débiles_."

Justo como lo había predicho, carmín espolvoreó las pecosas mejillas del jinete, al entender su referencia. Con Toothless, Hiccup nunca debería sentir pena. Podía ser tan libre con su naturaleza, a como le diera en gana.

Sin embargo, Hiccup asintió, aun con furor coloreando su piel. Sus frentes se juntaron por un momento, sellando el trato. Ambos se respiraron, recordando la maravillosa unión que recién habían compartido. Era imposible no sumergirse en aquellos increíbles ecos, sus cuerpos siendo víctimas de escalofríos—aunque fueran escamas o porcelana, lo que los cubriera. "Deberíamos asearnos. Pero, ¿la verdad? Odiaría que nos moviéramos ahora mismo… Sólo… sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, por ahora."

Toothless separó sus frentes, simplemente para sonreírle. " _Podrías quitarte tus pantalones, si te incomodan_ ," ronroneó.

Hiccup se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para tomar una de las almohadas y estampársela en la cara. "Pervertido."

Plumas volaron, saliéndose de la almohada. Toothless estornudó cuando la punta de una de ella le causó cosquillas, y posteriormente frotó su trompa, fingiendo ofensa. Una hermosa carcajeada vikinga retumbó por la habitación, entonces, toda antigua angustia secándose junto con las lágrimas. Toothless siguió el juego, tomando otra almohada con sus dientes, para aplastarle las risas a Hiccup directo en su cara. Protestas difíciles de entender vibraron por la extraña-bolsa-usada-para-las-cabezas-humanas, pero cuando una patada de metal lo alcanzó en su costado, el dragón se dio por vencido, dejando que Hiccup se liberara de su tortura.

"¡Matándome en mi propia Luna de Miel! ¡Es inaudito!" Aunque, así como apenas estaba arrancando con sus quejas, el dragón se le adelantó, resolviendo el problema por sus propios medios. "¡T-T-Toothlessss!"

El dragón murmuró a regañadientes, mientras sus dientes jalaban de los pantalones, sin éxito. ¡Pareciera que estuviesen pintados! ¿Cómo podía Hiccup caminar? Le arrojó una mirada decepcionada al humano.

Hiccup roló sus ojos, sentándose resignado, con humo prácticamente saliendo por sus orejas. "Está bien, está bien, ahí voy, dragón libidinoso…"

Toothless renegó entre dientes. " _No es como si no te hubieras visto desnudo antes_ …" ¡Siempre nadaban en el manantial juntos!

Hiccup hizo unas impresionantes piruetas en la cama durante el proceso de desvestimiento. Por un momento, Toothless temió que se fuera a fracturar.

Cuando largas piernas pálidas fueron expuestas, sin embargo, Toothless tragó saliva. Cuando dos posteriores carnosos, también empalidecidos y ya bien conocidos para sus ojos, emergieron, Toothless sintió su corazón precipitarse. Cuando  _todo de sí_  fue presentado ante el dragón, con aire expectativo y nervioso, Toothless brincó sobre el humano, guardando tanta piel solamente para su apreciación.

Marcó  _todo_  con sus feromonas, al mismo tiempo, respirando almizcle, sangre, rastro de anís, hierro, y aún más sal—Amando el olor que componía a su Munr.

Hiccup se lo permitió, corazón igualmente acelerado, y sus propias feromonas ahora también detectables para el dragón. Estaba  _disfrutando_  la experiencia. Estaba disfrutando como la sangre de dragón estaba siendo limpiada de su pectoral, en lo profundo de su lujuria queriendo regresar el gesto. Hiccup no podría esconder nada, a partir de ahora. Su disfrute, el lenguaje de sus respiraciones entre cortadas, la dilatación de su mirada, la canción de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Su mismo cuerpo reaccionaba con la verdad más neta, ondulándose para encontrar paz con la de Toothless, todo su deseo hablando por sí solo.

"Apenas comienza… ¿cierto?" Se le jadeó a las plumas, pieles y ocre. "Puedo sentirlo… otra vez… la urgencia."

Toothless aulló, la candela de su Sál reiniciando sus vestigios. Hiccup tenía razón. El ciclo comenzaba de nuevo, pidiendo de ellos todo lo que pudieran dar. Polvo de zafiro retornaba a sus aletas, advirtiendo de lo que se avecinaba.

Ningún ritual fue requerido en esta ocasión. El camino ya estaba marcando. Sus Sál lo siguieron, atravesando todo obstáculo, reconociéndose mutuamente, acelerándose al plano material, para soldarse en otro beso.

El resultado: abrasamiento total.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte IV.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NERVIOSA*
> 
> ¡Y prepárense, porque aquí viene una tonelada de Notas!
> 
> Traducciones:
> 
> -Nórdico:
> 
> Ramr: Fuerte, poderoso.
> 
> Gætir: Guardián, protector.
> 
> Hugr: Pensamiento.
> 
> Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori: El amor lo conquista todo; déjanos a nosotros también ceder al amor.
> 
> Hamr: Forma/Apariencia/Cuerpo.
> 
> Líkarm: Proceso vital/proceso del ciclo de la vida.
> 
> Mun þú mik, Hugr, man ek þik. Unn þú mér, Munr, ann ek þér: Recuérdame, Pensamiento. Yo te recuerdo. Ámame, Deseo. Yo te amo.
> 
> Óst min, kyss mik: Mi amor, bésame.
> 
> Helheim: Inframundo nórdico.
> 
> Hela: Encargada del Inframundo, hija de Loki.
> 
> Garm: perro guardián del Inframundo.
> 
> -Dragonese:
> 
> Da wingless: Humano (s).
> 
> Sleepy-slab: Cama.
> 
> Extras:
> 
> Césped de ajo: o Dragon-Nip. Es el césped que tanto les encanta a los dragones. Leí en Wikipedia que lo especial era que olía a ajo. o.o
> 
> (+) Hay una referencia sobre Hiccup I, el ancestro de nuestro Hiccup, y otro dragón, y viene de los libros. Lo descubrí y me pareció muy interesante. Así que, es canon. Toothless y Hiccup no fueron los primeros amigos dragón/humano.
> 
> (+) Sobre cómo Hiccup puede comprender dragonese para la última parte de este capítulo: beneficios de tan delicioso Soul-Sex :3. Ya en serio, el chico ha estado dentro de la mente del dragón, algo tuvo que haber pegado, ¿no? No estoy diciendo que sea un experto, pero ciertamente ha avanzado en sus lecciones.


	5. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue… diferente.
> 
> Cada Comunión lo era. En cada encuentro, la experiencia evolucionaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menciones de personajes de los libros de Cressida Cowell.

****

 

**V.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Estás por quebrarte._

_Y no sé cuánto de esto podrás aguantar._

_Quiero ver el animal en ti, escapar._

_¿Y puedes sentir el fuego quemando por tus venas?_

_Estás por quebrarte_."

-Florrie (Live a Little).

**[+][+][+]**

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup estaba arruinado.

Totalmente arruinado.

Pensar en el mundo de afuera, esperando más allá de las cortinas, solamente le causaba aferrarse a Toothless con más arrebato.

Todo había cambiado.

El estómago de Toothless se elevó con las fuerzas de sus respiraciones, y el cuerpo de Hiccup flotó en conjunto. Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, Hiccup sonrió.

Completamente arruinado. Después de esto, Hiccup ni siquiera  _pensaría_  en mirar a otras personas.

Porque lo admitía: aun estando con Astrid, había existido cierta tendencia en Hiccup a coquetear con otros blancos. Nada fuerte. Una mirada considerante por aquí, una etérea sonrisa por allá. Una línea ingeniosa, dirigida con el objetivo de causar risitas… Por años, Camicazi y su persona, habían armado un extraño juego de combate verbal, siempre retándose con nuevos piropos, para ver que tanto se podían tomar desprevenidos el uno al otro, a la hora de entrenar esgrima… Era divertido. Más nunca, se lo habían tomado en serio.

El mismo Hiccup no había perdido de vista la invitación en los ojos de Eret, Hijo de Eret, durante las lecciones a las que el nuevo integrante se había suscrito. Hiccup no estaba ciego y no estaba hecho de piedra. Podría haber sido considerado indeseable por la primera década de su vida, pero junto con haberse ganado el respeto de su pueblo, también se había ganado una sana dosis de autoestima. Así que podía ser, que tal vez, cuando la invitación de Eret había sido puesta a sus pies, su ego lo había disfrutado. ¿Quién lo podría culpar?

No había importado, porque pasara lo que pasara, Hiccup era leal de corazón. Y le había sido leal a su prometida.

Bueno, hasta cierto punto. Mirando a Toothless ahora, profundamente dormido bajo su merced, Hiccup supuso que su corazón  _sí_  había cometido algo de traición. Aunque, resultaba difícil definir a quién exactamente le había estado siendo infiel emocionalmente, todo este tiempo. ¿A Toothless o a Astrid? Hiccup sacudió su cabeza, escogiendo mejor, no pensar más en el asunto. Bien lo había declarado su ex: lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Hiccup levantó su cabeza del busto de su Munr, extendiendo una pierna mientras se daba la vuelta. El concierto de las tripas de Toothless había sido la razón de su despertar, pero aun así, al jinete le agradaba inmensamente su posición. La impresión de la piel del reptil rozando con la suya, daba un efecto sumamente placentero. Sus piernas desnudas rodeaban los costados umbrosos de su acompañante, y parte de un ala cubría su cuerpo, ahuyentando al fresco. Hiccup no podía recordar cómo había terminado acostado encima del dragón—todo era confuso y caótico cuando su Comunión acababa, lanzándolos de regreso al gård de los hombres, con sus mentes completamente derretidas.

- _Arruinado, arruinado, arruinado_. Se repitió a coro, su sonrisa alargándose. Ya no más miradas, ya no más líneas picaronas. Ya no más juegos. - _Tengo todo lo que deseo, y todo lo que necesito_. Honestamente, era una fortuna haber sido arruinado. Especialmente, cuando estaba consciente de que había arruinado a Toothless de igual manera.

Yuck. Arruinado y asqueroso. Hiccup trató de olfatear una axila, pero la tarea fue imposible de completar. Doble yuck. Había tratado de levantarse, después de la segunda ronda para asearse, pero Toothless no había permitido nada de eso.

Aprovechando, que actualmente el dragón no estaba en posición de imponerse, Hiccup se movilizó por entre las cuatro patas del réptil, empujando el telón de cuero de su cuerpo. Toothless gruñó entre sueños, sus patas frontales moviéndose como si estuviera nadando. -¿ _Qué estará soñando_? Hiccup recorrió un costado de su Munr con las puntas de sus dedos, buscando tranquilizarlo. Pareció funcionar, suaves gorgojos relajando la postura del dragón.

Una vez que su cometido tuvo éxito, Hiccup avanzó con su plan. Sus músculos se quejaron cuando se escurrió de la cama. Tanto tiempo inmóvil le trajo shock a sus piernas. Hiccup sobó sus muslos, mientras se emprendió camino hacia la puerta de la recámara. Completamente desnudo, se dirigió al sanitario en busca de una bacinica, puesto que su pobre vejiga estaba por explotar. Cuando llegó y alivió el llamado de la naturaleza, recolectó agua fresca en un barril, tomó un estropajo, y prosiguió a limpiar su cuerpo con una combinación de agua y aceite de manzanilla.

Podría tomar una ducha. Pero, la marca de Toothless se desvanecería de su piel, de manera definitiva.

Hiccup… no quería eso. Todavía no.

Y sospechaba que Toothless no lo apreciaría, tampoco.

Fue inevitable abochornarse, al ver el desastre entre sus piernas.

Remojó el estropajo, y talló la delicada área hasta que rastros de su expulsión fueron removidos. Cielos, ¡estás sí habían sido bendiciones de Freyja! Hiccup nunca había perdido auto-control de esta manera. Era un arquitecto, un mecánico. Todo tenía un diseño frente a sus ojos. Pero, por millonésima ocasión, Toothless había hecho trizas sus planes, cuidadosamente construidos. Todo era una aventura con esa lagartija gigante. Mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras contorsionaba su cabeza para mirar mejor, Hiccup acarició un juego de arañazos que rodeaban parte de su trasero. ¿Cómo diantres habían llegado ahí?

Luego, lo  _recordó_ , y su cabeza amenazó con explotar por tanto calor.

Decir que a Toothless le gustaba usar el posterior del humano como agarradera personal, era poco.

Aunque era de admirarse la moderación de su frigg. Después de todo, Hiccup estaba consciente de que tan filosas las uñas de Toothless eran. Ver que un daño más profundo no había sido infligido, lo hizo suspirar con tremendo alivio. De por sí, Hiccup no había sido privilegiado con uno de los posteriores más robustos…

Carraspeando su garganta, decidió atar una toalla de lana alrededor de su cintura. Hiccup no era  _tan_  exhibicionista.

Madera rechinó al someterse a su pie desnudo y a su gancho, cuando el vikingo navegó fuera del baño, para bajar al segundo piso. Sus yemas recorrieron el pasillo, re-familiarizándose con su entorno, puesto que sin las carcajadas (o los alaridos encolerizados) de Stoick, haciendo retumbar las paredes, la casa Haddock realmente era otra. La atmósfera había cambiado, y aunque la nostalgia dolía, también cierta aura de esperanza se colaba. Las raíces de nuevos comienzos. Bajando las escaleras, Hiccup sonrió para sí, al recordar como de niño había tenido que treparlas en piernas y manos. ¡Había sido tan enano en aquel entonces!

Una fogata baja había sido encendida en la cocina. Probablemente por Gobber. Hiccup la alimentó con más madera, para revivirla. Buscó por comida. Cuando encontró un enorme cesto lleno de pescado, Hiccup acomodó el festín cerca del comedor, destapándolo para que el sólo olor hiciera su mágica invocación…

Luego prosiguió a saciar su propio estómago. Encontró más queso, pan, y frutas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que descubrió un poco de pollo asado, que sus tripas crujieron con enorme aprobación. "Cielos, hasta mi panza me da órdenes." Murmuró, mientras le dio unas palmaditas a su abdomen.

Colocó su tesoro en la mesa, acomodando la cena con algunas ediciones (sin los platos de Gobber y su padre) y regresó a la cocina por una botella de sidra y una copa. No obstante, al andar abriendo unos cajones por cubiertos, unas cuantas velas sueltas giraron hacia sus dedos. - _Mmmm_.

Inspirado, el vikingo acomodó una de ellas en un candelero. La colocó en el centro de la mesa, encendiéndola con precisión.

Admiró su labor y asintió con orgullo. Nada mal.

Pausó por un segundo.

Luego metió una mano al cesto, sacando un pescado. Sin molestarse en darse vuelta, arrojó el pescado a sus espaldas.

Un escandaloso  _GLUP_  hizo eco, unos sonidos delatadores de glotonería, siguiéndolo.

Hiccup tomó asiento frente a su pollo frito. "Ya era hora de que te levantaras, flojo."

Toothless saltó entre los percheros que se habían adaptado por la casa, y con un brinco final, el dragón aterrizó justo frente a Hiccup, sus seis orejas levantadas con inmensa fisgoneo. Su lengua estaba recorriendo su trompa, todavía saboreando el último pescado. " _Saaal-món_."

Hiccup rio. "¿Lo es? Huh, no lo noté." No era pescador por una razón—bueno, por  _muchas_ , pero ese tema para otro día. Automáticamente, sacó otro pescado del cesto, arrojando el motín para la captura de su amigo. "Debes cuidar esa figura, Tooth'. El salmón es muy grasoso, ¿sabes? Mi madre está consintiéndote demasiado. En lo que menos pensemos, estaremos perdiendo altura en los vuelos…"

Tras succionar el cuarto salmón de un tirón, Toothless se detuvo para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Estás llamándome… gordo?"

Levantando sus hombros con desdén, Hiccup le dio sus primeras mordidas a su cena. En represalia, Toothless se robó la cesta de pescado de su lado, jalándola con su cola hasta el otro extremo opuesto de la mesa. Claramente, sus derechos para alimentarlo habían sido revocados. Hiccup se aguantó sus carcajadas, bebiendo sidra para pasar fragmentos de pollo. ¡Toothless siempre estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contra! "No te preocupes…" Pestañeó un ojo, entre las flamas danzando por el comedor. "…todavía te amaré, grandote."

El azul fue instantáneo. Pero, Toothless no estuvo complacido. "¡ _Hacer a propósito_!" Compenetró la acusación con una marea de gruñidos.

Ahora sí, Hiccup vibró con la fuerza de sus risas.

Resoplando indignado, Toothless se dispuso a vaciar el cesto, en favor de ignorarlo. Sus aletas siguieron resplandeciendo con su delineado colorido. Hiccup tenía tanta hambre que limpió su plato, a velocidades nunca antes alcanzadas. - _Estos orgasmos cómicos drenan bastante las energías_. ¡Ah, pero como valían la pena! Ahora riéndose con sus propios pensamientos, Hiccup vació su copa, viendo a Toothless limpiar su frente con una de sus garras. Había dejado el cesto temblando. Literalmente.

"¿Te has preguntado… por qué azul?"

Las pupilas del dragón se ancharon ante la cuestión, gorgoreando.

"No, en serio. Sé  _por qué_  aparece, ¿pero de  _qué_  estará hecho este resplandor? No puedes ser debido al color de tu sangre, ya que es roja como la mía…"

Toothless aventó un mini-blast hacia la fogata que había estado opacándose. Llamas azules resplandecieron por unos momentos, para luego combinarse con llamas anaranjadas. Después, el dragón simplemente le dedicó una mirada significante.

Hiccup golpeó la mesa con su entusiasmo. "¡Claro! ¡Tu plasma!"

Toothless sonrió.

Pensar en los plasma-bolts tan letales, le provocó a Hiccup evocar a aquel Bewilderbeast alfa. En su mente, vio aquella montaña de hielo dirigiéndose hacia él, por segunda ocasión. Por un latido de su corazón, en aquel momento tan crucial, Hiccup había creído que su fin llegaría. Luego la omnisciente protección de su Munr se había interpuesto, arrancándolo de las mismas quijadas de la muerte. Acurrucado bajo el enorme cuerpo del dragón, el vikingo había temblando con incertidumbre, temiendo que Toothless terminara congelado por su culpa. Afortunadamente, todo miedo había estado sin fundamento. "Te he visto enojado antes. Pero, ese día… estabas rabiando. Verdaderamente, ese día fuiste una Furia, chico."

Toothless estaba, obviamente, reviviendo aquel día memorable también, pausando en su baño. Sus orejas se oprimieron contra su cabeza con el mero recuerdo, su postura llenándose de tensión. " _Nunca… Nunca tan enojado. Ningún piss-people me había causado tanto odio. Amenazar a mi Hiccup: es imperdonable_."

Comprendiendo la confesión a niveles que atravesaban toda lógica, Hiccup asintió. "Cuando vi a Drago montándote. Nunca se lo he dicho a alguien, pero, quería ahorcarlo con sus propias vísceras. Por su culpa, mi padre… y luego, te había tomado para sí—Me desconocí tanto a mí mismo, Toothless. Sabes que son contados los enemigos que, sinceramente, te permitiría eliminar." Ambos intercalaron sus atenciones, encontrando un espejo de las mismas emociones, uno en el otro. Hiccup no necesitó elaborar con más exactitud. Toothless inclinó su cabeza en solemne alianza.

Ambos habían cruzado líneas, aquel horrible día.

Hiccup suspiró. "Es por esto, que sé que no puedo ser Jefe." Ingirió un último trago de su sidra. "Durante el funeral de mi padre, todos me miraban con expectativa, perdidos en su propio dolor. Me deseaban como líder, solamente porque estaban desesperados. Astrid me suplicaba con su mirada que me convirtiera, en lo que  _ella_  misma había soñado ser. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cuáles eran mis obligaciones. No podía dejar que asesinaran a mi gente—Pero, lo único que podía pensar era:  _Tengo que recuperar a Toothless. Tengo que pedirle perdón. No puedo perderlo, por qué entonces no tengo nada_. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? ¿Cómo podría ser líder de Berk cuando, soy incapaz de colocarte en segundo lugar?"

Toothless había agachado su cabeza durante su alegato, pero su mirada buscaba por Hiccup desde la mesa que los separaba. Hiccup tragó saliva, de repente, no logrando continuar. Tomó su plato y su copa para llevarlas al fregadero, casi cayéndoseles en pleno camino. Ante su regreso, una manzana fue capturada en una de sus manos.

Toothless lo esperaba en el mismo lugar. Y lo siguiente que fue compartido, puso el mundo de Hiccup de cabeza: " _Yo Alfa, por protegerte. Sólo podía pensar… en protegerte_."

Hiccup quedó inmóvil. Valka había dicho lo mismo, pero Hiccup no había obtenido una confirmación del dragón. Hasta ahora. Toothless estaba mostrándole de que no era el único egoísta, frente a las necesidades de su manada. Hiccup había sido su prioridad, así como Toothless representaba la soberanía en el corazón del humano. Había tomado el título de Alfa para sí, únicamente porque no había existido otra forma de mantener a su jinete a salvo.

Su manzana rodó por el piso. Con un nudo en su garganta, Hiccup escogió tomar asiento en el extremo de la mesa perteneciente a su Munr, aplastando sus aposentos en la mesa, mientras que sus piernas descansaron en la banca. Estiró una mano, y automáticamente, la trompa de Toothless aceptó el beso de piel contra piel. Abarcaba tantos significados este gesto: Hola, Adiós, Te necesito, Vuelve a mí, No me dejes, Confía en mí, Confío en ti, Te extrañé, Te extrañaré, Te lo prometo—Te amo, Me amas. Las palabras no eran vitales, para cuando en verdad querían comunicarse con la cruda sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Escalofríos invadieron a Hiccup.

Recordó las caricias fantasmas. Los susurros escribiéndose sobre su piel…

Se retorció sobre su asiento. "¿Toothless?"

Un torrente de ronroneos fue su respuesta. El dragón permanecía con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo las caricias de sus cinco dedos.

Era como una canción naciendo en su mente, los primeros versos escurriéndose por debajo de tu su piel. - _Por debajo de tanta carne, me devoras, Munr_. Sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente sobre el banco, la toalla apenas permaneciendo amarrada, tras tanto movimiento. Jaló a Toothless, y aun ciego de su sentido de vista, el dragón lo obedeció fielmente. Hiccup lo guio para que sus patas frontales descansaran en la banca, rodeando pie y prostético. "No abras tus ojos."

Viendo la batalla perdida con su modestia, el vikingo se retiró la toalla por completo. La arrojó hacia la cesta, descartándola de su vida. Contempló a su amante por un prolongado espacio de tiempo, en silencio, admirando la mezcla de la iluminación de las velas y su brillo natural, sobre las escamas tornasol. Toothless era magnifico en su estética. No había otro dragón como él.  _Nunca_  habría un Night Fury como él, aun así descubrieran más dragones de su raza. Y era todo de Hiccup. Hiccup lo había atrapado; se lo había robado a los cielos de Nótt misma, para jamás devolvérselo.

Levantó la pata que anteriormente había cortado para el ritual, sobando la planta necrosa. Una línea encostrada se había formado en consecuencia, casi idéntica a la herida de su propia mano.

Hiccup la acercó a su rostro y le regaló un beso.

Toothless gorgojó, brincando en sobresalto. No abrió sus ojos, sin embargo. Hiccup lo recompensó con otro beso. Y luego otro.

Y otro.

Restregó delicadamente su rostro contra los relieves circulares. No eran ásperos, como los de su lomo. Usualmente, Hiccup tenía que humedecer sus manos con saliva para limar las escamas, pero ahora no fue necesario. Sus besos fueron alisamiento suficiente. Las pezuñas se movieron inconscientemente ante su asalto, y la sensación fue peculiar. Intrigante.

Hiccup bajó la pata, después de despedirse con un último beso en la parte posterior. Deliberadamente la acomodó en el terreno de su clavícula y pecho, las peligrosas uñas rozando con su cuello.

Otro acto de confianza.

El instinto fue automático. Toothless lo empujó hacia la superficie dura, en cuanto se le otorgó el control. Preparado, Hiccup no resintió el impacto rotundo. Todo lo contrario. En cuanto tuvo a su alcance todo aquel monumental cuerpo sobre el suyo, su boca buscó por más terreno que marcar. Sus labios hallaron mínimos rastros de su propia sangre marcando el pecho del dragón, y los recogió con la punta de su lengua, gimiendo suavemente, al finalmente cumplir con su oscura fantasía. Bajo sus labios, sintió—escuchó—los versos también cantar. Las cuerdas del arpa de su Sál, anunciando su hambre.

La pata restante abofeteó la mesa, precipitada y sin menos cuidado. La mesa tembló ante su peso, pero a ninguno le importó.

Con ambas manos, Hiccup acarició toda área que le fue posible, registrando cada centímetro con nuevos ojos. Donde había existido interés mecánico, ahora el interés del herrero era aprender cuál punto nublaría el juicio de su dragón.

Quería complacer como lo habían complacido. Consentir, donde lo habían consentido. No era justo que Hiccup fuera el único siendo codiciado para complacer. Ante todo, eran iguales. En esto, también deberían serlo.

Una recta cadena de pequeños besos fue tejida por la longitud del pecho al cuello del dragón, clasificando el sabor silvestre y a brisa marítima. Toothless sabía a Hogar. Sabía a nubes; a rayos de sol. Llegando a las crestas que adornaban los costado de su cabeza, los dedos del humano examinaros las voluptuosas bolsas, rascando entre sus separaciones, con las puntas de sus uñas.

Toothless rugió de golpe, todo control rompiéndose. Un momento Hiccup estaba mordiendo un conjunto de lunares cerca de una mejilla, y al momento siguiente—Fuego-deseo-desesperación-hambre-pasión. Su Sál explotó fuera de su ser corporal, justo como el tornado de llamas mercuriales de Toothless.

Fue… diferente.

Cada Comunión lo era. En cada encuentro, la experiencia evolucionaba.

Hiccup chilló con completa sorpresa, dejando caer su cabeza, y terminando semi-colgando, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se derretía. No podía creer la intensidad con la que su Sál estaba abordando este encuentro. Toothless gruñía encima de él, flexionando sus alas como bestia, sin inhibiciones. Hiccup lo miró, hipnotizado, la mitad de su cuerpo tomando vida propia.

Más que espiritual, esta Comunión parecía ser regida por lo carnal.

"¡Toothless!" Bramó, atrapado entre excitación y confusión.

Sorprendentemente, el dragón acudió a su llamada, bajando su trompa hacia su rostro. Sus pupilas eran dos cacerolas sin fondo.

" _Piel, dulce placer, tú, tú, tú, tú, ardes en mí, llamas por mí, llamas por mí, pero no con voz_."

Era verdad. Lo que la Sál de Toothless le comunicó era una vergonzosa realidad: La fricción, que el torso acostado de su amante estaba causando en el regazo de Hiccup, estaba  _matándolo_. Sus caderas humanas, y débiles, estaban rotando lentamente, presionando contra la muralla corpulenta de su Munr para agudizar su alivio. Se sentía tan  _bien_. Tan terriblemente bien.

" _Culpa, no. Nunca culpa_." Toothless lamió su cuello, el sabor a pollo fritos de su piel y el aroma de sidra de sus poros. " _Tonto Hiccup. Mira, siente. Siénteme_."

Un movimiento, que sólo se podía describir como una embestida, fue su perdición. El placer se triplicó, y gimiendo con arrebato, Hiccup se sostuvo a la orilla de la mesa, mientras sus cuerpos cruzaban otra línea. "¡Ah! ¡Por los dioses!"

" _Dragones sin Dioses, sólo vida y experiencia. Sólo Tú_." Y Toothless le demostró qué tanto veneraba a su dios personal, cubriéndolo en su capilla de adoración, dándole lo que Munr tanto necesitaba, en este momento. Sus Sál parecieron reír picaras, abrazadas, besándose, más todavía no fundidas. Tenían curiosidad, tenían rebeldía innata, queriendo romper aún más reglas.

No teniendo otra opción, más que dejarse poseer por el ciclón, Hiccup estiró sus piernas lo más que le fue posible, sonidos inimaginables saliendo de su garganta. Nunca había sido vocal en la cama, nunca había sido arrebatado. Con Astrid, todo había sido suave, candente pero no ardiente, romántico, pero no tan personal. Astrid había tomado el control, siempre siendo la que iniciaba las cosas. Durante los momentos de pasión, sudor, y sus cuerpos danzando en la oscuridad, Hiccup nunca había estirado su cuello a los cielos en abandono, mientras gemía consonantes y vocales, sin sentido alguno. Hubiera sido considerado irrespetuoso.

Pero, he aquí. Hiccup estaba haciendo todo eso y más. Cualquier sentido de dignidad en este plano, no tenía significado.

Toothless rugió con voracidad, al tan siquiera escuchar el nombre de su antigua prometida. Sus uñas se enterraron en la madera de la mesa, despedazando trozos. Hiccup lo supo, porque sintió partículas rozar su piel.

" _Amo que grites—Grita, grita, grita, grita, gime, gime gime."_

"¡Nnnngh!" Era lo único que Hiccup pudo dar, toda su concentración en su núcleo, entre sus piernas. La indignada mesa estaba rechinando, y una rítmica serie de golpes apenas se distinguía a sus orejas. Toothless estaba matándolo, estaba torturándolo, estaba evaporando todo su Hugr de su mente, dejando pura pasión, y deseos más básicos.

La implosión estaba cerca. Hiccup no podría aguantar más.

Sus Sál maullaban con la urgencia de unión, así que Hiccup las alentó, las acarició con ternura, diciéndoles ahora-ahora-ahora.

—Una venda carmín siendo amarrado sobre sus ojos, sobre sus orejas. "Confía en mí, amigo." Fe. Amor. Pulsante amor.

—Estirando su mano, buscando por su amigo dentro de ese demonio desconocido. Rogándole por perdón, rogándole por regresar. Sin Toothless, no era nada.

"Ooh, sí, sí…" Hiccup gimió con honesta felicidad.  _Aquí_  pertenecía,  _aquí_  volaba,  _aquí_  Toothless lo amaba a plenitud, y Hiccup podía enredarse en su amor, extasiado. Era un paraíso exclusivo de los dos. Nirvana para Toothless significó sumergirse al océano en un día de verano, a flotar en la marea, sin preocupación de ahogarse. Su amor era barbárico, no conocía límites, ni se basaba en las convenciones humanas.

Para Hiccup, la perfección fue: ambos cayendo en picada, separados, pero conjugados, ambos con alas. Cayendo desde los cielos, hasta el abismo del mar…

Efervescente fue su auge, la magnitud de su comunión atravesando mente, alma, espíritu—para inyectarse asimismo al cuerpo.

Por un instante, todo fue  _púrpura_. Una inmensa luminiscencia púrpura, llevándolos a la escala más preponderante.

Sus caderas persistían en su persecución, para cuando Hiccup parpadeó de regreso. Una persecución más subconsciente que nada, extrayendo las últimas emisiones de su clímax, para dar el final contundente a su arrebol. Toothless gruñía con embriagante encanto, aun rehusándose a dejar los rescoldos de sus Sál.

Hiccup lo acogió en sus brazos, a cómo pudo, ayudándolo a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

"Está bien… Todo está bien, Tooth'. Aquí estoy… Regresa a mí, frigg. Regresa…"

Paulatinamente, el dragón fue descendiendo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la mesa. Todavía con sus ojos cerrados, Toothless se acurrucó sobre la cabeza de su Munr, prosiguiendo a su tratamiento especial de relamidas y mordiditas sobre su cabello. Hiccup, a duras penas, tuvo las fuerzas para plantar otro beso tronador en sus membranas…

Y por supuesto, que fue entonces el momento, que la mesa escogió partirse en dos.

"¡Aaaaw!"

En instantes, su trasero estaba repentinamente lleno de astillas. Toothless brincó asustado de sus brazos, abandonándolo en el desastre resultante.

Hiccup golpeó su propia frente. "Está decidido: No más negocios sucios en el comedor." Toothless todavía estaba sacado de quicio, volteando hacia todas partes en busca de un enemigo material. Hiccup se compadeció de su pobre Munr en su mente. ¡Vaya manera de espantarse fuera de una Comunión! Luego el vikingo torció su nariz, distinguiendo un aroma sospechoso. "¡Algo se quema! Toothless, ¡algo se quema!"

Aún más aturdido, el dragón buscó sus alrededores. Cuando halló la fuente del peligro resultó ser la toalla que Hiccup había estado usando. Apenas el vikingo comenzó a retorcerse por la madera destruida, para correr por agua—Cuando Toothless, anticlimáticamente, apagó el fuego con un enorme escupitajo.

Hiccup miró a Toothless (por lo menos, eso creía desde su dificultoso ángulo) y luego el hilo de humo que comenzó a evaporarse. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, no sabiendo por dónde comenzar con su histeria.

Aunque, parecía que la investigación no estaba concluida.

Cuando su Munr estiró su cuello para mostrarle lo que quedaba de una vela, atrapada entre sus dientes, Hiccup hizo una mueca culpable. "De acuerdo, ¡mi metida de pata! ¡Pregúntame de nuevo, si me quedarán ganas de tener algo de romance en nuestras vidas, de hoy en ade—! ¡Oye!" La vela terminó de quebrarse, cuando ésta hizo impacto con su frente.

Hiccup masajeó sus sienes. Luego, comenzó a reírse.

Sólo a  _ellos_ , podía sucederles ridiculeces como éstas.

Toothless volvió a aparecer ante su línea de visión. Ofreció su cuello y Hiccup se sujetó, todavía carcajeándose.

Estuvo riéndose todo el camino hasta la recámara, ganándose bufidos poco impresionados del dragón. Talló sus parpados húmedos cuando fue depositado en la cama, su pecho brincando, mientras Toothless lo miraba como si hubiera perdido su cordura. Hiccup lo pateó ligeramente, invitándolo a volverse loco junto con él.

Toothless roló sus ojotes, haciéndose del rogar. Comenzó a arremedar las tontas risas del humano.

Hiccup se estiró cuando la lagartija menos lo esperó, y plantó un beso en su trompa. Antes de ser tostado, susurró a una oreja: "Lo siento, sé que arruiné el momento allá abajo. Pero… ¿qué tal si me dejas enmendar mis errores? ¿Mmm?"

Eso, definitivamente, atrajo su atención.

Y cuando el jinete lo haló de regreso al lecho, el dragón  _definitivamente_ , lo siguió.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

 

> Frío. Hambre.
> 
> Desolación. Llorando por tanto tiempo, con toda su voluntad. Nunca siendo escuchado.
> 
> Temor. Desesperación. Soledad.
> 
> Desvaneciéndose.
> 
> Una oleada de calidez chocando contra su pequeño rostro. Un bufido. Gruñidos cuestionantes.
> 
> Dos monedas de oro, parpadeando frente a él, entre la oscuridad de la noche.
> 
> Salvación.
> 
> Una diminuta mano estirándose con curiosidad, fascinada.
> 
> Una trompa siendo acariciada, desafiando el pasar de las generaciones y la tragedia, afianzando los lazos del destino.
> 
> Confianza.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

Indefinible tiempo después, Hiccup despertó, su mano izquierda buscando por un objetivo impreciso, entre el albergue de las pieles.

Encontró escamas. Conocidas. Hiccup se incrustó en la pierna que encontró, escudriñando refugio de aquel perturbador sueño.

Le costó volver a dormir, de nuevo, por un buen rato. El  _frío_  tardó en marcharse.

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte 5.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> -Gård: Tierra, jardín.
> 
> -Nótt: En la mitología nórdica, Nótt es la personificación de la noche.
> 
> -Piss-people: Enemigo.
> 
> i. Es intencional que Toothless hable algo desorganizado el lenguaje humano.
> 
> ii. Camicazi es una vikinga amiga de Hiccup, perteneciente a los libros. No quiero spoilear, pero en verdad Hiccup recibe lecciones de esgrima de la chica. Cuando lo leí, recordé la espada de fuego de Hiccup y me puso a pensar…
> 
> iii. A pesar de las insinuaciones de otros pairings, no se preocupen, Hiccup es de Toothless y viceversa. Sólo me ando divirtiendo. Me agradó Eret. *wink-wink*
> 
> iv. Y por si quedan dudas: Aunque ahora la Comunión fue más física, NO, Hiccup y Toothless no tuvieron The Sex Tipo "Inserte Objeto A en Hendidura B." Fue frottage, donde la estimulación es por medio del roce de los cuerpos.


	6. Todos Caemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> i. Menciones de maltrato hacia dragones (nada que ver con Hiccup/Toothless).
> 
> ii. Sexo espiritual de almas (Sál), JUNTO con contacto sexual entre un humano y un dragón. En este capitulo, esto incluye frottage y masturbación. No soy muy explícita, pero aviso de todas maneras. Para los que se quieran saltar esa parte, es casi al final de este capítulo.
> 
> Notas/Spoilers: Estaré basándome en los mapas de los libros de Cressida Cowell para describir el territorio del Archipiélago.

** **

**VI.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Entérate de que todos nos caemos._

_Amas hasta que Odias._

_Eres Fuerte hasta que te Derrumbas._

_Entérate de que todos nos caemos."_

-One Republic (All Fall Down).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Están manteniendo a todo el vecindario despierto!"

Valka respiró hondo. Gobber, quien había trascurrido su tiempo desde el inicio de las sesiones forjando una flauta de madera, aspiró aire de más a los hoyuelos, al escuchar la rezumbadora acusación.

"Por el nombre de Thor, ¿qué están haciendo allí dentro, que causa tanto escándalo?"

Valka aclaró su garganta. "Mi hijo está indispuesto por el momento."

"¿Haciendo qué? El invierto se acerca—"

"No se preocupe. Las actividades de mi hijo no están afectando las preparaciones para el invierno. ¿No es así, Gobber?"

"¡Aye, mi lady!" Y esta vez, unas coloridas notas le agregaron pillada a su afirmación. Valka sonrió. "Los ganados están resguardadas, las bodegas rellenadas de comida, ¡y los planes para las festividades en buen camino!"

Sin embargo, Buff, hijo de Buffaloff, no lucía tan convencido. Había venido al Salón de Honor con la solemne razón de tratar de sacar información sobre la ausencia de Hiccup, pero lo había sabido camuflar con quejas sobre el extraño escandalo viniendo de la antigua casa de Stoick. Extrañamente, de todos los vecinos, éste vikingo había el único supuestamente desvelado.

"No te preocupes, Buff, hijo de Buffaloff, si el ruido que describes es tan potente, eres más que bienvenido a transportarte a alguna de las chozas de los vikingos solteros, cerca de la bahía. Por las molestias, permíteme recompensarte con dos días libres de trabajo, para que descanses. Cuando mi hijo haya vuelto, te pedirá una disculpa él mismo."

Buff refunfuñó entre dientes, y por un momento, parecía que todavía tenía energía para más quejas.

Un gruñido de Cloudjumper fue suficiente incentivo para que reconsiderara. "Sí-Sí, Jefa, como diga. Moveré mis pertenencias, entonces. ¡Gra-gracias por su tiempo!" Y se escurrió de lugar como ardilla asustada.

Valka acarició el mentón del dragón en recompensa. "Es asombroso. Recuerdo cuando los padres de Buff recién se casaron, y ahora, su bufón de hijo es más alto que Hiccup."

"TODOS son más altos que Hiccup. Er. Pero, tiene razón, ¿sabes? Toothless y ese loco de tu hijo están haciendo añicos la casa, de arriba a abajo."

"Lo que destroce será su responsabilidad de reparar." Valka se levantó de su asiento concejal, dispuesta a retirarse de la cámara para salir a almorzar. "No tenía idea que la vida privada de mi hijo resultara tan atrayente para los habitantes de Berk. Solían mostrar más respeto en mi época." Uf, su época. Valka se sintió el doble de vieja de lo que era, al tan sólo revisar la frase. Sin embargo, era verdad. Nadie hubiera pensado dos veces en preguntarle a Stoick sobre sus actividades personales, si es que no tenía un deseo suicida. Hasta años después de su desaparición, Gobber le había comentado que mencionar el nombre de Valka en público, le había ganado a bocones, unas cuantas semanas de exilio.

"El chico no tiene a nadie para culpar, más que su persona. ¡Le gusta la vida de celebridad! De todo lo que le pasa tiene que hacer espectáculos. ¿Quería matar dragones? Desobedecía órdenes y tumbabas unas cuantas catapultas en el proceso. ¿Cuándo se le permitió matar dragones? Hizo pucheros y nos dio a todos un paro cardiaco, ¡cuando cierto Night Fury hizo acto de presencia en la arena! Hasta para cuando su novia lo deja, tiene que compartir el drama con las masas—¡Hasta para anunciar a su nuevo novio, tuvo que desfilar por Berk! Ahora con su Luna de Miel, tiene que presumirnos a todos que TANTO lo está disfrut—"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Entiendo tu punto, Gobber." Valka no pudo aguantar sus risas. "Mi hijo es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Ya lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos."

Gobber miró el techo. "Um, gracias a Odín y a Freyja, de que Stoick y tú no tuvieron más…"

Valka lo empujó del costado en represalia, mandándolo a girar sobre su pata postiza, por unos momentos. Luego, cuando lo ayudó a rectificarse, le pestañeó un ojo. "No fue por falta de intentos, déjame decirte."

"¡Soy de piedra!" El vikingo tapó sus orejas con mano y gancho. "¡Soy de piedra, no escucho nada!"

"Sí, sí, como si nunca te hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa, uno de aquellas tardes solitarias en tu taller…"

"¡Piedra, digo! ¡Piedra!" Sin embargo, después una risa picara se abrió por las barbas del viejo vikingo. "Ooooh. ¡Buenos tiempos!"

Los comedores estaban ocupados, ahora que Hiccup no cazaba los pasillos como fantasma. Risas, jarrones chocando en brindis, y dragones acoplándose al festín de medio día, fue lo que le recibió. Era un panorama, que todavía le robaba a Valka el aliento. Nunca había pensado que esta Era llegaría, en la que los humanos y dragones convivieran en fraternidad. Tenía que pellizcarse, varias veces al día. Al verla integrarse a ellos, vikingos y vikingas la saludaron con una diversidad de emociones. Algunos con entusiasmo, otros con forzado respeto; otros únicamente levantaron sus copas, mientras otros inclinaron su mentón.

Todavía no se acostumbraban, a no encontrar a Stoick, cuando sus cabezas giraban hacia su líder.

Gobber les buscó un lugar en una de las mesas, sacando la silla caballerosamente. Cloudjumper se posicionó a sus pies, reposando, mientras Valka compartiría parte de su manjar.

"¡Buen día, Jefa Haddock!" Junto con la voz gangosa, un par de manos regordetas sosteniendo un plato con chuletas, aparecieron frente a su rostro, cuando Valka giró hacia la dirección del saludo. Fishlegs le sonrió con nervios, desde las alturas.

"Ah, buen día, joven Ingerman. ¿Le gustaría unírsenos?"

"¡Oh, claro, claro! Sólo me preguntaba. Bueno, más que preguntar—"

"Siéntate ya, chiquillo, antes que nos marees." Gobber lo jaló de su chaleco peludo, hacia uno de los asientos. "Y antes de que abras el pico:  _No_. No sabemos qué está haciendo el pequeño Hiccup en las profundidades de su residencia. Puede estar hibernando, puede estar enfermo con la endemoniada viruela. Sólo Odín sabe. Así que, come y cállate."

Los inmensos hombros del muchacho se desinflaron, patéticamente. Se dedicó a murmurarse a sí mismo. "Oh. De acuerdo. Los advertí, de todas formas… ¿por qué siempre creen que puedo persuadir a la gente? Hiccup es el político del grupo, no yo." Su aflicción no duró mucho sin embargo, un parpadeo después, nuevas energías avivaron el porte del jinete. "¿Tienen idea de cuando vaya a salir de su casa? Me muero por saber más sobre el tema de las Sál. ¿Cómo puede ser que esto haya existido dentro de las tradiciones vikingas, sin yo enterarme? El sólo pensar que tenemos algo mítico como un  _alma_ , viviente—¡Y que los dragón también lo poseen! Es muy emocionante, ¿no lo creen? ¿Sucede esto en cada matrimonio vikingo, y había sido mantenido en secreto, o qué? Sra. Haddock, ¿esto sucedió con usted y el Sr. Stoick también? ¿Sus Sál también fueron expuestas ante el otro?"

Gobber estrelló su tarrón. "Por las barbas de Loki, Fishlegs, ¿qué acabo de decir? Cierra el—"

"No." Valka respondió, inmutable, mientras limpiaba sus labios con un paño. "Encontrar a tu Sál gemela es una tarea casi imposible, joven Ingerman. Stoick y mi persona no contamos con tal ritual, en nuestra boda."

Entre mordidas de chuleta, Fishlegs pausó. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicieron en la cena de Compromiso de Hiccup y Astrid?"

Valka se encojó de hombros. "Se había creído que ellos serían una excepción. Hiccup ha causado tantos cambios en las tradiciones últimamente, que las ancianas pensaron que era un presagio o algo parecido. Personalmente, yo no tenía idea de que tal ritual existiera."

"¿No hay registros de otras ocasiones, en las que este ritual se haya realizado?"

Fue Gobber quien respondió. "Aye, los hay. Aunque, a través de la historia, han sido tan pocas ocasiones, que puedo contarlas con los dedos de mi mano." Dichos dedos danzaron burlescamente, frente al rostro del muchacho investigador. "En un largo tiempo no se había hecho posible la exposición de Sál, así que se le creía ya como un cuento para arrullar a los bebés. Nadie creía en esas nociones melosas y fantasiosas de corazones flotando fuera de tu velludo pecho. ¡Los vikingos creemos en lo que podemos tocar y ver!"

"Pero, Hiccup, Astrid y Toothless pudieron hacerlo. Ver y tocar su corazón, flotando." Fishlegs remarcó, frunciendo su ceño.

"Vaya, alguien tiene facilidad para la poesía." Valka apretó un antebrazo del joven. "Sí, esos tres han sido capaces de hazañas imposibles. Pero, lo último que mi hijo había querido con este ritual, era lastimar a otros. No pienses ni por un segundo, que este ritual no causó daños. No se debe jugar con asuntos místicos, como éstos."

"Bah. No fue sorpresa para mí." Fishlegs se inclinó hacia ella, con aire de connivencia. "…Sobre  _Toothless_ , quiero decir. Si lo ven antes que nosotras, ¿podrían decírselo? No tengo problemas… con ellos. Nunca me ha importado, y no me importa ahora. No cambia nada." Luego, un giro de ojos verdes mostró que tan poco en serio, se lo estaba tomando. "Siempre han actuado como novios, de todas maneras."

Gobber se carcajeó, mientras la misma Valka sonrió con más soltura, que en las últimas horas. "No te preocupes, Fishlegs, se lo dejaré saber tan pronto como mi hijo esté disponible. Sin duda, estará aliviado."

Fishlegs pausó antes de proseguir. Relamió sus labios. "...Y díganle que se apresure con sus asuntos, ¿por favor? No es que no sea divertido ver a Snotlout perder un diente por hora, pero Astrid está asustando a Meatlug con su sed de venganza. ¡Saben que una chica sensible! A este paso, la Academia terminará convirtiéndose en la nueva carnecería de Berk."

"Ugh, ¡estos mocosos y sus líos con Freyja! ¿Qué esta Hofferson haciendo ahora?"

"Emh. Como ya mencioné, pronto tendrás a Snotlout en su clínica, y a este paso, Tuffnut podría necesitar una peluca—"

Valka trató de esconderle la terrible mortificación, que sintió al escuchar sobre el asunto, pero a Gobber no parecía escapársele nada. "Yo me encargo, Valka. Conozco a estos niños, mejor que ellos se conocen sus propios mocos."

"No." Valka le cedió parte de su estofado a Cloudjumper, pensativa. Una idea se estaba entretejiendo en su mente. Pensó en los perturbadores reportes que había recibido esta mañana, y la horrible mala espina que traía encajada en su pecho. Y Valka había aprendido a no ignorar sus instintos. "Yo me encargaré, Gobber. No visito la Academia lo suficiente, de todas maneras. Y le prometí a mi hijo que cuidaría de ella." Se tornó hacia Fishlegs, quien había palidecido un poco, al escuchar que la  _misma_  Jefa, sería la que asistiría con el problema. Sin duda, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de abrir la boca. "No podemos tener a la pobre de Meatlug, o a los otros dragones en entrenamiento, sufriendo las consecuencias de nuestros problemas. Es injusto."

"Oh, Thor…" Alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, de parte del joven vikingo. "Oh, por Thor, Odín, y todos los demás."

Intencionalmente, Valka no mostró pista de lo que tenía pensado, conforme terminaban con su almuerzo. Cuando salieron del Salón de Honor, Meatlug respondió al chiflido de su jinete, y Fishlegs la trepó cuando vieron a Valka tomar comando de Cloudjumper. Asistiendo a Gobber encima del dragón de la Jefa, los cuatros volaron hacia la otra esquina de Berk. El viento mordía, ardiente con las primeras señales del invierno.

 _Pronto_ , le cantó al oído.  _Pronto cubriré todo de blanco_.

Y los dragones tendrían que marcharse a aparearse. Berk quedaría vulnerable.

Cuando aterrizaron a la Arena, fue precisamente para presenciar a Eret, hijo de Eret, tomar el problema de ira de su Segunda en Comando, en sus propias manos. Espada contra hacha, los dos combatían mientras los gemelos echaban porras y Snotlout sostenía, un aparentemente lesionado, ojo derecho. Los dragones de sus respectivos dueños se rascaban sus alas, o habían decidido tomar una siesta, obviamente aburridos y no comprendiendo por qué no se estaba entrenando a ningún dragón.

"¡Entre las piernas, Astrid! ¡ _Siempre_  duele entre las piernas!"

"¡Demuéstrale quién es el jefe, mi Bestia de Hombre!"

Valka saltó de Cloudjumper. "Ya veo que han encontrado una manera de entretenerse."

Astrid se congeló en pleno ataque ofensivo contra Eret, su hacha volando en lo alto. El pirata, sin embargo, no tuvo dificultad para jugar sucio, aprovechando la distracción para tumbarla al piso. A pesar de su victoria, el muchacho estaba jadeando escandalosamente, y sus ojos querían salirse de su rostro. "¡Y  _quédate_  abajo, desquiciada!"

Astrid, de hecho, no se quedó abajo. Con un hábil desliz de su pierna, le removió estabilidad a su oponente, invirtiendo sus posiciones en un parpadeo. La espada fue pateada de la mano de su dueño, y un hacha se posicionó amenazante, cerca del rostro de Eret. "¿Decías?"

Un gemido de decepción, junto con alaridos de victoria de los demás espectadores, hicieron coro, ante el resultante del duelo. La gemela femenina—¿Ruffnut?—sacó una bolsa de monedas, que a duras penas, la concedió a las diabólicas expresiones de su hermano y Snotlout.

"Buen trabajo, Bobo. ¡Ahí van los ahorros de  _nuestra_  boda!" Le reclamó desde su punto, al perdedor de la batalla. Eret, por su parte, lució enormemente aliviado con el anuncio.

Valka dio un paso hacia adelante. Todo ruido murió, instantáneamente.

Astrid estaba jadeando al igual que su víctima, pero inclinó su cabeza para recibirla. "Jefa."

"Todos saben que a los vikingos les gusta pelear. Constantemente. Pero, estaba bajo la impresión de que Berk era diferente. Por lo menos, nosotros tenemos razones para luchar."

Ojos celestes se levantaron, para enfrentarla. "Cuando la ira de una vikinga es sincera, se tiene el derecho a mostrarla."

Valka respiró hondo. "Si sangre quieres, te propongo conseguirla en la Isla de los Berserkers, joven Hofferson. Violencia sin sentido no es permitida en Berk."

Paulatinamente, remordimiento comenzó a suavizar los duros ángulos de la chica. "No… No, Jefa. No será necesario. Me disculpo… por mi comportamiento. Es sólo que…"

Valka le permitió un momento para reincorporarse, optando por dirigirse al resto del grupo. "Snotlout, Tuffnut, devuélvanle su dinero a Ruffnut. La próxima vez que me entere que se están aprovechando de" -un corazón roto, lastimoso y en busca de una manera de entumecerse- "situaciones como éstas, cuando no estemos en vísperas de los Juegos Anuales, estarán reparando todos los techos de Berk por la duración entera del invierno."

"Desearía tener palomitas para esto." Escuchó a sus espaldas, la delicia en la voz de Gobber, siendo incomparable.

La vikinga obtuvo sus riquezas de vuelta de los muchachos, y a pesar del regaño, no se mostró tan afectada, como el resto. Corrió hacia Eret, y pronto su persecución se alargó hasta todo el área del estadio, puesto que el pirata no se sentía tan receptivo a su afecto.

Con una mirada, Valka le indicó a Gobber dejarla completamente sola con Astrid, y con gusto, el entrenador repartió manotazos entre distintas cabezas.

"¡Chú-chú! Yo me haré cargo de sus lecciones de hoy en adelante. Espero hayan disfrutado su tiempo de ocio, porque lo estarán extrañando por las próximas semanas—Ruffnut, ¡deja a ese chiquillo en paz! ¡Ten algo de dignidad!"

Eventualmente, únicamente Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Astrid y Valka fueron los restantes.

"Ser cegada por la furia no es la manera más eficaz de dejar ir el pasado."

La chica que había estado a punto de convertirse en su familia, rio sarcásticamente. "Claro que se pondrá de  _su_  parte." Luego, ella misma hizo una mueca, al escucharse. "Lo siento. Eso no fue justo."

Valka se le acercó. "Astrid. No estoy del lado de ninguno. Mi hijo no es perfecto y yo no estoy aquí para arreglar sus errores. No descalifico tu dolor, tampoco. Pero, no puedo permitir que otros salgan lastimados a causa de tu necesidad de desahogarte."

La rubia tragó saliva. "Tiene razón. Lo sé. Pero…" Un grito indescifrable explotó de lo que fuera que Astrid hubiera deseado decir. Se escondió de Valka, al darle las espaldas. Stormfly gorgoreó preocupada, y frotó su cabeza con el hombro de su amiga. "Necesito hacer algo. Si escucho otro  _Pobre chica, debe estar llorando por dentro_  más, u otro  _Esto no hubiera pasado conmigo, Astrid_ , no sé qué haré. Puede que arranque la cabeza de Snotlout directamente de sus hombros. Juro que lo haré."

Valka ya había previsto tal petición.  _Rabia puede ser útil, bajo las circunstancias correctas_ , había sido una de las lecciones de Stoick. "Tengo una misión para ti, entonces, Astrid Hofferson. Para ventilar tu cabeza y tu corazón, así como para honrar a tu tribu."

Las hombreras de metal se alzaron, tras una larga pausa. Una mano acarició la trompa de su dragón, y después, la joven se dio media vuelta, otro tipo de centella avivando su mirada.

"Gracias."

Valka sonrió. "No me agradezcas todavía."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿El Oeste? ¿Qué hay en el oeste, que sea tan interesante?"

Astrid roló sus ojos, pero tuvo que gritar para ser escuchada adecuadamente. "¡Pensé que eras un pirata! ¿Qué hay de las presumidas historias sobre tus viajes por todas las Islas del Archipiélago?"

Sobre Skullcrusher, Eret acomodó sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, tan fresco como las lechugas que Gobber cosechaba. "¡Nah! ¡Sólo llenaba los silencios! ¿Te lo creíste?"

"Por favor, recuérdalo: ¿por qué estás aquí— _conmigo_ —exactamente?"

"Ordenes de arriba, desquiciada. Fui asignado como tu guardaespaldas—O guardaespaldas de otros, dependiendo del lado que lo mires. No queremos que pierdas los estribos con otras tribus y empecemos una guerra con Berk. Por cierto, hablando de tribus, ¿cuál es la que visitaremos, a todo esto?"

Astrid aflojó su quijada lo suficiente para responderle. "Se llama la tribu de las Bog-Burglars." Fishlegs, Snotlout y Tuffnut llorarían literalmente, cuando se enteraran que no habían sido invitados. "Y no me llames desquiciada."

"¡Pero, lo estás!" Se le apuntó con un dedo acosador. Al no verla convencida, el muchacho cambió tácticas. "Vamos, me pateaste el trasero frente a todos, por lo menos, déjame quedarme con este rayo de alegría."

Astrid no pudo esconder un soplido de su nariz. Eret tenía su encanto a su favor, a pesar de ser un pesado. "Lo pensaré."

"Oye, espera un momento—¿Acaso dijiste 'las'?"

Siempre lento en captar. "¡Así es!" Le señaló a Stormfly para que se acercara a Skullcrusher, cansada de gritar. "La tribu Bog-Burglars está mayormente gobernada por mujeres vikingas.  _Temibles_  mujeres vikingas."

Los ojos caobas de Eret se engrandecieron, como dos lunas llenas. "Ooooooh, es una Isla de Mini-Astrids, entonces."

"No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido." Girando su cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación, Astrid enfocó su mirada hacia su horizonte. Las islas de las Bog-Buglars se encontraban hasta el final del Mar Sullen, y tendrían que tener cautela al cruzar cerca de Villainy y la Isla Hysteria. Tendrían que ser sigilosos y atentos. Cualidades que Snotlout, los gemelos, o Fishlegs no poseían. Por una parte, estaba secretamente aliviada que Eret la acompañara como niñero. Era un viaje largo y Stormfly no era, exactamente, la mejor opción para conversar. Si hubiera venido sola, Astrid hubiera estado tan aburrida y de mal humor para cuando por fin llegara, que probablemente—Muy probablemente—estaría dispuesta a comenzar pleito con Camicazi. ¡Y hola, Guerra! ¡Tantas décadas sin verte!"Valka ha recibido reportes, algo sospechosos, de los patrulladores del pueblo." Ante la compartida pieza de información, todo humor en Eret disminuyó, a algo más prudente. Astrid continuó, bajando su tono de voz. "La jefa de la tribu, Bertha, es extremadamente orgullosa, como para pedirle ayuda a otras tribus, si es que se encuentran en problemas. Otra razón para preocuparse."

"¿Qué clase de problemas, sospecha Valka, que encontraremos?"

Astrid mordió su labio inferior un momento. Lo que estaba por contar, no era conocimiento común. Sólo Gobber, Hiccup, Valka y su persona estaban conscientes de la situación. "Romanos."

Eret alzó una ceja. "¿Nos mandaron a luchar con Romanos, sin ninguna clase de refuerzos? ¡No recuerdo haber escuchado Misión Suicida cuando me mandaron a acompañarte!"

"¡No podemos intervenir!" Le costaría, pero Astrid estaba consciente de la necesidad de regresar a Berk para otorgar información de sus hallazgos. Si los reportes eran verdad y los Romanos se estaban expandiendo más allá del Fuerte Sinister, este invierno los pondría en mala posición. "Nuestras órdenes son estas: nos acercamos, miramos si hay problemas, y si los hay, nos regresamos de inmediato. No podemos entrar en la atención de los Romanos. ¿Además? Si tratamos de ayudar, no creas que nos lo agradecerán. Ya te lo dije—"

"Mujeres orgullosas, sí. Ya entendí."

"Bertha lo verá como falta de respeto. Tal vez si se tratara de Hiccup, en vez de nosotros—"

Eret giró a verla, su expresión blanda, pero neutra. Astrid carraspeó su garganta.

"—Si fuera Hiccup, o si estuviera con nosotros, tal vez estarían abiertas a recibir ayuda. La hija de la Jefa Berta, y él, han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es el único varón de Berk que se ha ganado su respeto."

"Huh." Fue lo único que Eret deliberó.

Astrid remojó sus labios. Por un momento, nadie se dirigió la palabra.

Stormfly gorgoreó, conversando con Skullcrusher.

"Lo siento por desquitarme contigo."

Eret rehusó la disculpa con una batida de su mano. No agregó más sobre el tema. Todo lo contrario, hizo un salto a otro diferente. "Drago tenía conexiones con los Romanos."

"¿En serio?"

Eret suspiró. "Sip. Les vendía los dragones que él mismo consideraba ya muy viejos, o inútiles. O los heridos."

Astrid tenía miedo de preguntar, pero recordando lo que los propios vikingos habían hecho—y seguían haciendo—con los dragones, sabía que les debía a las criaturas, más agallas. "¿Qué… hacen los Romanos con ellos?"

Otra pausa. Luego, una sola mirada de Eret bastó para comunicarle lo poco digno del asunto.

Astrid asintió, náuseas queriendo nacer en su garganta. Apretó sus manos sobre dos de los cuernos de Stormfly. Ese maldito desgraciado de Drago, había tenido una muerte demasiado piadosa.

"Óh-óh. Alguien tiene su cara de desquiciada, bien puesta."

Astrid sonrió. "Muy cierto. Será mejor que no me provoques, entonces." Al tan sólo pensar en Stormfly siendo descuartizada, vendida para comida, o para la creación de vestimenta para esos pomposos imbéciles romanos, hacía su sangre hervir. "Aunque sinceramente, espero que encontremos unos romanos lo suficientemente tontos, para provocarme."

Eret compartió el aire de confabulación que se concentró entre los dos. "Así que, cuando decimos que las ordenes eran sólo observar e irnos, me pregunto, ¿no habrá un pequeño espacio para patear el trasero de algún romano mal parado? De manera sutil quiero decir, sin que ninguna vikinga furiosa se dé cuenta."

Era por esto en especial, que Astrid le agradaba Eret. Rutinariamente, el tipo solía armar un buen teatro de cobarde e indiferente para engañar a los demás, pero en el fondo, el forastero había aprendido a amar a los dragones tanto como ella. "Supongo que podría ser posible. Mientras nadie vea nuestros dragones…" Después de todo, si Hiccup podía rebelarse a las ordenes cuando le daba la gana, ¿por qué no ellos? Sería por una buena causa.

"No sé si debería asustarme con la sonrisa que está creciendo en tu cara—¿Segura que no tienes algo de sangre de Berserker en ti?"

"No lo sé, ¿seguro que no tienes sangre de gallina en ti?"

Eret le sacó la lengua. "¡Gallina será el último en llegar a la famosa Isla de Amazonas Locas! ¡Vamos, Skullcrusher!" Y acelerando el vuelo, al dragón escarabajoso apenas se le vio la cola. Astrid carcajeó ante el descaro, pero primero muerta, a convertirse en la gallina de la historia.

Acarició la frente de su chica, susurrándole al oído. "Vamos, Stormfly, muéstrale a este novato lo que sabemos. Además… entre más rápido lleguemos con las Bog-Burglars, más rápido verás a tu pequeña, ¿recuerdas?" Lo último tuvo más efecto, que promesas de raciones extra de pollo, puesto que Stormfly siempre estaba entusiasmada con reencontrarse con Valkyria, una de sus tantas hijas, y la Deadly Nadder que Camicazi había adoptado para sí, años atrás.

Cuando rebasaron a Eret y Skullcrusher, fue turno de Astrid para sacarle la lengua.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Algunas de las pieles habían migrado al suelo de la alcoba para acolchonar el sensible  _botti bum_  de Hiccup.

Estaba escribiendo tan rápido como le era posible, tratando de evocar cada detalle de sus recuerdos para plasmarlos en su diario. Una de las cortinas había sido amarrada y la luz de la tarde se filtraba para ayudarle.

Silencioso, Toothless lo observaba desde su pose magistral a sus espaldas, algo perturbado por la intensidad con la que su humano estaba acabándose las puntas de sus lápices.

Cuando bastantes hojas fueron recolectadas, Hiccup las juntó y comenzó a repasarlas, su último lápiz vivo, suspendido entre sus labios. Lo que fuera que hubiera leído en la primera página no tuvo su aprobación, sin embargo, y en minutos, el humano se encontraba tachando sobre sus manuscritos con poca satisfacción.

"No, no, no. ¡Ugh!" Sorprendentemente, todo indicó a que Hiccup comenzaría desde el principio.

Toothless resopló sobre sus cabellos revueltos.

"No creí que poner en escrito nuestras experiencias con el ritual fuera tan difícil de describir." Con una exhalación cansada, el humano se dejó caer sobre el lomo de su compañero, sus manos todavía repletas con pergaminos. "Todo lo que escribo termina oyéndose como poesía barata. Nadie tomaría esto en serio… Lo que una Sál puede comunicar… Lo qué significa encontrar a tu alma gemela. Ningún vikingo creería esto. No son grandes aficionados del… romance, por decir poco."

Toothless no le veía el caso. Vikingos obstinados no merecían descubrir lo maravilloso que era estar en Comunión. Dejando que el humano siguiera obsesionado con sus notas, acomodó su trompa sobre su patas.

"Wow, ¡pero gracias por tan rebosantes muestra de apoyo y aliento!" Un codazo le llegó a su costado. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes algo que quieras compartir en mis notas?"

Con detenida consideración, Toothless meditó la cuestión. Posteriormente, acercó su rostro para rozar una sien del vikingo. " _Precioso_.  _Íntimo. Sólo entre nosotros_."

Hiccup aceptó la caricia instintivamente, algo seducido por sus palabras, pero con una sonrisa consciente de que estaba siendo manipulado. "Buen intento."

Toothless lo jaló de una de sus trenzas. Pausó. Miró las dos trenzas cuidadosamente. Luego las deshizo.

"¡Toothless! ¿Qué haces—? ¡Ow, ow, ow!"

El dragón escupió los listones que habían servido de base para amarrarlas las dos representaciones estéticas de su compromiso con  _otra persona_. Aun húmedas con su saliva, Hiccup recogió los listones de cuero de jabalí que Astrid había cazado ella misma. Miró a su Munr, comprendiendo su queja. Presionó sus labios juntos, todavía sobando su nuca. Cuando se levantó de su nido en el piso, la longitud de su camisón de algodón, se escurrió hasta tapar sus rodillas, robándole a Toothless de una vista que hubiera sido espectacular. Siguió los movimientos del human celosamente, mirándolo tomar un recipiente de madera de entre su diversidad de creaciones sin terminar. Cuando regresó a su lugar, Hiccup se colocó de rodillas frente al recipiente hondo.

Toothless captó un vistazo de un anillo siendo arrojado al recipiente. Tras una mirada fugaz del humano hacia el dragón, los listones se sumaron.

"¿Quieres hacer lo honores?" Hiccup le presentó el recipiente, sin rastro de humor. Toothless torció su cabeza, considerando la ofrenda. Intercaló miradas con su Munr. Comprendió.

Arrojó un mini-blast al recipiente. En instantes, los símbolos tradicionales de compromiso vikingo, pasaron a la historia.

"Hamingja." Su Munr miró las llamas un momento, para luego colocar el recipiente cerca del ventanal. Cuando se tornó hacia Toothless, su cejo mostraba que profundas conjeturas estaban dando vueltas en la cabecita del chico. "Toothless. Cuando estábamos—Um, ah. Ocupados. La primera vez. Tú también viste a aquella extraña visión, ¿verdad? Sobre un joven y su dragón. Un joven quien definitivamente no era yo… ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Un gorgojo afirmativo. Toothless lo había visto, tan claramente como se les había sido permitido: lo cual, no había sido mucho. Siluetas de sombras y rostros nublosos. Lo que más vívidamente había percibido el dragón, había consistido en emociones. La visión había estado tejida con melancolía, tristeza. Y tan rápido como había llegado a sus Sál, ésta se había esfumado, dejando solamente preguntas.

Y su Hiccup amaba las preguntas.

"¿Crees que se trate de alguno de nuestros ancestros? ¿Crees que puede ser posible… que los humanos y los dragones hayan sido amigos, antes de los esfuerzos hechos por mi madre, y nosotros dos?"

Toothless no tenía duda que había sido posible. Sin embargo… " _No terminó bien. No se sintió… que haya terminado bien_."

Aunque la expresión sombría de Hiccup comunicó sentirse de acuerdo con su opinión, no agregó más. Se sentó frente a sus notas de nuevo, tratando de implementar orden entre sus memorias. Toothless lo empujó con aire juguetón. Se ganó una sonrisa algo fingida. "También… tuve un extraño sueño anoche—O creo que era anoche. No sé ni cuantos días han transcurrido—Um. No sucedía la gran cosa. Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Y tenía la impresión de que era más…" El jinete dejó los papelea y extendió las palmas de sus propias manos, abriendo y cerrando sus puños. "…más joven. Más pequeño. Alguien más indefenso. No podía moverme, y tenía tanta hambre. Justo cuando pensé que moriría…" La cabeza de Hiccup se giró en su dirección. "…alguien vino a mi rescate." Esta vez, la sonrisa fue sincera en su ternura. "Te sentí. O tal vez, sentí a otro dragón que se parecía a ti. No es algo certero. No estoy seguro."

Toothless le mordió ligeramente un hombro para sacarlo de su ánimo oscuro. Pocos conocían este lado del vikingo. Hiccup podía ser tremendamente duro consigo mismo, cuando pensaba que los insectos en su cabeza no estaban zumbando como lo debido.

Hiccup suspiró. "Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Estoy obsesionándome otra vez." Se tiró en el piso con un sonido de frustración, estirando sus cuatro extremidades como estrella de mar.

Toothless se movió en cuclillas, en sentido contrario a su Munr, acomodando su trompa justo a la altura del rostro del humano. Justo como se le había prometido con la corona de flores, Hiccup se tornó hacia el dragón de manera inevitable, sonriendo cuando una pezuña se colocó sobre su palma expandida. Sus dedos se encerraron alrededor de una uña negruzca.

"Si eso fue real—Si no fui el primero en ganarme la confianza de un dragón, ¿que habrá pasado? ¿Por qué años después, seguíamos en guerra?"

Toothless no tenía las respuestas. Pero, tenía una idea sobre cómo podían conseguirlas. " _Preguntemos_."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "¿A quién?"

Toothless sonrió, sintiéndose travieso. Levantó la comisura de un ojo, que en alguna otra vida pudo haber sido forrado con vello humano. Cuando Hiccup entendió, fue con una carcajada.

Pero, no dijo  _No_.

Ambos estaban cansados. Cuando sus Sál se acurrucaron, fue con bostezos, sus únicos resplandores habían sido domados a los brillos de lejanas estrellas. Toothless fue empujado sobre la revoltura de papeles y pergaminos, poco después, el preciado cuerpo de Hiccup acomodándose encima del dragón. Lo abrazó con cariño en sus arrumacos; dulce, en sus risueños suspiros de  _Toothless-Toothless-Toothless_. Saliva, sudor, y las esencias de sus cuerpos los cubrieron—más de parte de su Munr. Hasta el galope de su amado fue suave, tranquilo, su cintura siendo acogida entre las garras del dragón. Con Hiccup sentado, a su completa merced, la lengua de Toothless recorrió cada gota de su néctar, poniendo atención en aquel par de únicas escamas morenas, resaltando entre tanta piel pálida. Hiccup encontró su punto de quiebre en el ataque empedernido a su pecho, dejando caer su cabeza, ciego a todo lo demás.

Toothless agregó presión a sus  _botti bum_ , recordándole de que esta vez, ambos tenían un objetivo mientras danzaban.

Porque Hiccup siempre le correspondía, fuego con fuego, Toothless debió de haber previsto el masaje a su mentón.

"Déjame ver… Ah… Déjame ver, Toothless, ¿por favor?"

El dragón pausó en pleno camino a su Comunión, todavía inseguro en cómo cierta parte de anatomía sería bienvenida. Había muchos secretos aún resguardados, que Toothless vigilaba para no asustar a su Munr. No quería ahuyentarlo.

"Nunca, Tooth'—Nunca más. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?"

A pesar de ocurrir el evento de apareamiento cada Snoggletog, Toothless nunca había dejado Berk para unirse al viaje. Hiccup había preguntado sobre el asunto en múltiples ocasiones, para sólo ser ignorado.

"¿Desde entonces, Munr?" - _Desde entonces, ¿ya sabías?_

Desde entonces Toothless había sufrido su destino a estar solo, y se había resignado sin queja alguna. Hiccup ya le había dado suficiente para durarle una vida. Ser amigos nunca fue menospreciado, sino atesorado con aún más razón.

Toothless no había necesitado otro dragón, cuando había tenido a Hiccup.

"Déjame ver, entonces. Solamente yo sabré de esto, como siempre debió ser."

Así que, Toothless terminó de desnudarse.

Cuando estuvieron completos, Sál estrechándose adormiladas, la espalda de Hiccup temblando contra su pecho, Toothless conoció otra manera de saborear la Comunión. Más vulnerable que todas las demás veces, Toothless sufrió los maullidos quebrados de su alma, conforme sentía los dedos exploradores de su humano tocar el centro de su calor-hoguera-lava-centro-pasión-deseo.

No había secretos. El asombro de Hiccup fue  _su_  asombro. El placer de Toothless avivó el placer  _ya_  existente en Hiccup. Estaban unidos, viviendo los ecos de sus propias sensaciones. La posesividad de Hiccup fue  _de_  Toothless. La enorme oleada de adoración de Toothless bañó  _a_  Hiccup. Ambos gimieron en unísonos, orgullo en los dedos de Hiccup dejándole saber que tanto el vikingo estaba disfrutando el nuevo descubrimiento. El pilar de fuego de un Night Fury renacido en carne, fue manipulado con tácticas que Hiccup sólo había aplicado en su persona—Cuando Toothless lo supo, cuando lo miró a través de los ojos de sus Sál—Hiccup desnudo en su cama, a solas, trayendo alivio momentáneo a su soledad—Toothless conoció su final.

Toothless fue el que mordió un hombro humano cuando su alma y cuerpo se derrumbaban—Hiccup fue el gusano electrocutado en su abrazo, encontrando su precipitación con escandalosos llamados de vikingos—Yendo a un tipo de guerra que ambos siempre estarían dispuestos a entablar.

Sus Sál compartieron los relámpagos de Thor, cabalgando libres, alas expuestas con un delicioso gemido duplicado.

—Toothless nunca sintiendo tanto miedo como aquel momento cuando su Sál se había envuelto en la de Hiccup, frente a tantos ojos humano, juzgándolos, acusándolos, ojos que pronto lo odiarían por destruirle este momento grato a su líder. Temiendo el odio de parte de Hiccup, porque ahora ya no habría secretos. Temiendo que Hiccup lo detestara, porque estaba haciendo a la Sál de Astrid  _llorar,_  con desconsuelo. Estaba lastimando a su  _querida_  Astrid.

—"Toothless." Y Hiccup sintiéndose de lo más estúpido, al hacer la pública revelación. Por supuesto que Toothless era su Munr. Era lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que vivía. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido-estúpido-estúpido? Había querido honorar los deseos de su padre, por la maldita culpa, y ahora perdería a todos los que amaba…

—Por honor a su padre, había ido hacia las profundidades del bosque, queriendo encontrar el oso más grande para cazar. Así lo respetarían—lo aceptarían—lo verían como un igual. Pero no no no no no. Un oso no había sido la criatura atrapada en lo alto. En lo alto…

—Alto, el árbol había sido. Las espinas en las ramas lo habían recluido con recelo, impidiéndole la libertad. El final hubiera sido inaplazable… Pero, traidores y enemigos tenían muchas caras, unas más sinceras que otras. Otras, más falsas que otras. Del que nunca lo había esperado, auxilio se le había proporcionado. Y con sus heridas siendo tratadas con una delicadeza, jamás antes recibida por su propia raza, ¿cómo no confiar? ¿Cómo no confiar y esperar por lo mejor?

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Ooooh. Eso fue nuevo."

" _Silencio_." Toothless gruñó, muerto en el piso. Porque estaba muerto. Hiccup lo había matado.

Hiccup no estaba escondiendo su engreimiento, al respecto.

Tirado como rana recién sacada del lago, Toothless estaba agonizando en el piso, sus cuatros patas extendidas no disimilar a la estrella que Hiccup había querido imitar.

"Bueno, fue tu idea." Hiccup jadeó, mirando sus dedos húmedos resguardando de regreso el regalo que su dragón le había dado. ¿Quién penaría que humanos y dragones no eran tan diferentes en anatomía? Mn. Luego, miró su persona. Era un desastre. Toothless era un desastre. Las pieles eran un desastre. El piso era un desastre. "Buena idea, por cierto." Se deslizó hasta la cabeza de Toothless y besó escandalosamente su trompa. "Muy." Beso. "Buena." Beso. "Idea."

Porque, ciertamente, Hiccup nunca había huido a los bosques en busca de osos. En busca de dragones, sí. ¿Osos? No tanto.

Y definitivamente, nunca se había encontrado un pequeño dragón entre las ramas puntiagudas de un árbol. Desearía que capturar a Toothless hubiera sido tan fácil.

Bueno, no tanto. Ganarse a Toothless había sido la mejor parte.

"Dioses, no puedo pensar. Pero, cuando pueda pensar, anotaré todo. Todo."

" _Cállate_."

Hiccup rio contra las escamas del cuello de su Munr. "Sigue muriendo, entonces. Iré por algo para asearnos. ¿Hambriento?"

" _Siempre_.  _Hambriento_."

Era extraño. En vez de sentirse débil tras la extraordinaria Comunión, Hiccup estaba rejuvenecido. ¡Casi saltaba! En sí, las imágenes no habían tan nítidas, mismo calidad que las visiones anteriores. Sin embargo, aun así. ¡Odín! Estaba viendo el pasado. ¡Probablemente, su herencia Haddock! Parte de la historia que ni siquiera Gobber, o Stoick El Vasto, habían conocido. Oh, la cara de su mentor cuando se enterara. Su madre no estaría tan sorprendida, ¡pero Gobber y Fishlegs mojarían sus pantalones! Silbando se metió al sanitario, y optó por una ducha rápida a cubetazos.

Ah, hasta el agua helada le supo refrescante. Se talló con una sonrisa que debía lucir estúpida, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba  _tan_  emocionado.

Feliz.

Tan, tan  _feliz_.

Cómo ya había aprendido su lección la primera vez, Hiccup ya tenía en reservas cambios de ropa en los sanitarios. Después de secarse, se vistió con una de sus camisas favoritas—y de Toothless, ya que resaltaba lo verde de sus ojos—y con unos pantalones de costumbre, aunque permaneció descalzo. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, casi cayéndose de cara, pero logrando salvarse en el último momento. Se dirigió a la cocina, sin molestarse en avivar la fogata principal.

Abrió las alacenas en busca de aceite de oliva. Tenía una idea para agradecerle a Toothless su ayuda, e involucraba masajes…

Fue estando en cuchillas frente a la pequeña bodega que Stoick había construido para sus bebidas y aceites prestigiados, que sintió la fría hoja de acero acariciar la delicada piel de su cuello.

Hiccup se paralizó, por completo. ¿Qué…?

"¿De qué sirve… que armes lindas y brillantes espadas de fuego… si todavía, eres tan débil en tu defensa, Hiccup… Conquistador de Dragones?"

Con su corazón en su garganta, Hiccup se atrevió a levantar su rostro. Ahora, maldijo su torpeza en no encender la fogata. Las sombras eran traicioneras y su vista también. Sin embargo, sus oídos fueron leales y dignos de confiar: aprovechando el elemento de sorpresa, Hiccup contratacó con un vasija de acero que había estado sosteniendo durante su búsqueda. Empujó con todas sus fuerza el objeto contra la espada, y con su mano libre sostuvo la muñeca, dueña del arma.

Afortunadamente, el espadachín no mostró resistencia alguna.

Cuando el cuerpo cedió ante el jalón de sus manos, supo por qué.

Sangre. Sangre roja. En todas partes.

Y cuando tomó el rostro del atacante entre sus dedos, Hiccup tuvo sus horribles sospechas confirmadas.

"Camicazi."

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VI.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡Tun tun tun TÚN! Tuve que nombrar al dragón de Camicazi, ya que Stormfly estaba tomado. *grrrr* Me sorprendí a mí misma al escribir con el POV de Astrid, pero no tengo mucha opción cuando canon no toma muy en serio al resto de la pandilla. ¡No planeo ignorarlos, lo juro! Pero, por ahora, Astrid necesitaba salir de Berk, y Eret necesitaba un descanso de tanto acoso. *semi-dormida* GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. LOS ADORO.
> 
> OIGAN, ¿SABÍAN QUE GOBBER SALIÓ DEL CLOSET EN HTTYD2 Y YO NI EN CUENTA? ES OFICIAL. ES GAY. WTF. WRONG CHARACTER, DREAMWORKS, GODDAMMIT YOU.
> 
> … pero cómo que tiene sentido, ¿no?
> 
> Traducciones:
> 
> \- (D) Botti bum: Trasero. (Hehe).
> 
> \- (N) Hamingja: Suerte.


	7. Demonios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojos tan oscuros como las profundidades del mar, se clavaron en los suyos. Su rostro también lucía más bronceado de lo regular. O tal vez, era ilusiones del fuego. "Necesito un dragón—Hiccup. Ahora, necesito que me prestes un dragón."
> 
> "¿Por qué? ¿Para qué te caigas por el acantilado más cercano? No creo que necesites ayuda para eso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **i.** Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia dragones.
> 
>  **ii.** A pesar de que estoy leyendo los libros, para estar en terreno seguro, decidí crear mi propia versión de Camicazi, tomando el material de Cowell sólo como base.
> 
>  **iii.** De igual manera, estaré basándome en circunstancias de los libros que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. En especial ciertos hechos del libro 8. Sin embargo, les agregaré mis propios giros. Nunca aclame ser tan original y creativa como Cowell.

** **

 

**VII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Cuando sientas mi calidez_

_Mira mis ojos_

_Es donde se esconden mis demonios._

_No te acerques demasiado._

_Es oscuro adentro._

_Es donde se esconden mis demonios_."

-Imagine Dragons (Demons).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..."

Su primera reacción fue en entrar en pánico.

Había sangre. En Camicazi.

Camicazi, quien estaba sonriendo, como si fuera una visita nada fuera de lo normal, lentamente desmoronándose en sus brazos. "No luzcas tan asustando, Haddock. Estoy  _bien_."

"¿Qué te sucedió?" Trastornado, Hiccup tomó el peso de la chica para arrastrarla hasta una de las sillas de la cocina. "¿Qué haces aquí—? ¿Cómo te escurriste aquí, sin que nadie te viera? ¡Ugh, estúpida pregunta!" Estaba hablando de una Bog-Burglar, experta del robo y escape. No ser vistas mientras cometían sus hazañas, era la especialidad de la tribu.

"Entonces, también haces preguntas estúpidas—Ow, ow—cuando ves sangre."

"No me gusta la sangre. Mucho menos, ¡cuando debería estar  _adentro_  de la persona! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!" Tomó lo primero a su alcance para parar la sangre: su camisón. Sin embargo, seguía estando demasiado oscuro para descubrir de dónde provenía el daño. "Dioses, dioses…"

Una mano enterrándose en su nuca lo interrumpió. Cuando sintió el jalón hacia el rostro de Camicazi, no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerle.

"Hiccup—Escúchame. Necesitas darme un dragón. Ahora."

"¿ _Qué_?" ¿Estaba ebria?

Toothless fue una tormenta de gruñidos, un salto esplendoroso retumbando con su aterrizaje al piso de abajo. Hiccup sintió más tranquilidad, inevitablemente, al verlo llegar.

" _SANGRE. SANGRE. ¿HICCUP, LASTIMADO_?"

"Yo no, amigo. Estoy bien." De inmediato, el vikingo apuntó a la fogata agonizante. "¡Enciéndela, rápido! Enciende todas las velas que puedas encontrar—Y ve por Ma'—O por Gobber—O por ambos. Creo que me voy a desmayar… ¿De donde está saliendo tanta sangre…?" Y hasta ahí llegó su corriente de mandatos, su mentón pasmado en posición abierta, una vez que fue adquiriendo una mejor imagen de su amiga, gracias a las llamas del Night Fury. "¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?"

La nariz redondita y aun siendo la pizca de una infancia que nunca se perdía en Camicazi, se retorció con incredulidad. "¿Acaso importa?"

"¡Claro que sí! Tu cabello es símbolo de respeto en tu tribu y ahora…" Si no fuera por los senos bien dotados que había heredado de su madre Bertha, ahora mismo, su amiga podría ser confundida con un chico. Su largo, puntiagudo y salvaje cabello dorado, había sido podado a una mínima existencia. Aún más corto, que el del propio Hiccup. ¡Y su vestimenta! Ahora, con la iluminación concedida, Hiccup notó que no había nada vikingo en el atuendo de la mujer. Sandalias de corte distinto, cubrían sus piernas y pies—aruñadas y moreteadas, tenía que notarse. Cuando Hiccup alzó la sucia capa que había estado cubriendo el torso de Camicazi, vio una falda roja y talones de piel, colgar de la cintura femenina. Piel de réptil.

Piel de dragón.

La mano sangrienta de Camicazi se posó sobre la suya, cuando los dedos de Hiccup se dirigieron hacia la textura en mención. "No es lo que parece."

"Eso temía." Hiccup tragó saliva. Con Camicazi, nada era tan simple. La vikinga era una marea de conflictos aún más peligrosa que Hiccup y Toothless, arrasando con todo a su favor. Camicazi no le tenía miedo a las consecuencias. "Es tu costado." Presionando sobre el flanco izquierdo, empapado de sangre, obtuvo la certeza de su suposición. Su preocupación creció al doble, al divisar una mueca de dolor de la rubia, cuando la presión fue aplicada. No era buena señal que Camicazi le dejará ver la extensión verdadera del daño. "Por la terquedad de todos los dioses, Camicazi, ¿qué te pasó?"

Ojos tan oscuros como las profundidades del mar, se clavaron en los suyos. Su rostro también lucía más bronceado de lo regular. O tal vez, era ilusiones del fuego. "Necesito un dragón—Hiccup. Ahora, necesito que me prestes un dragón."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué te caigas por el acantilado más cercano? No creo que necesites ayuda para eso."

"Hiccup—"

"¿Dónde está Valkyria?"

La chica oprimió sus labios juntos. No respondió.

Toothless se acercó a ambos, preocupado, pero cauteloso. Olfateó el cuerpo de la vikinga, y sus gruñidos posteriores, subieron de intensidad. Toothless intercaló miradas con su Munr, comunicándole malas noticias.

" _Huele a enemigo_."

"Ve por Ma', Toothless." Le suplicó, empujándolo suavemente, pero con la urgencia todavía latente. "Dile que es una emergencia, que llame a Gothi, por favor." Entre tantos sucesos desquiciados, Hiccup tuvo el surreal alivio de notar que el dragón se había aseado a sí mismo, antes de acudir a su llamado. Hiccup no querría ni pensar en la cara de Valka, si hubiera llegado a ver la evidencia cruda de lo que su hijo había estado haciendo, todo este tiempo.

Observó a Toothless tomar ruta por sus percheros, sin duda alguna, escogiendo salir de la choza, vía la ventana de la recámara.

Una vez a solas, se agachó para tomar el cuerpo trémulo de la Bog-Burglar entre sus brazos. Camicazi se lo permitió, sin quejarse tanto. Otra mala señal.

La llevó a la antigua recamará de su padre, la cual afortunadamente, se encontraba en el piso inferior. Procuró no inhalar el aroma de la habitación con mucha hondura, ni prestarle atención a las viejas pertenencias.

"A diferencia de ti, yo sí he estado haciendo algo sobre esta ridícula invasión."

Tal reclamo raspando por su oreja, lo congeló a mitad del camino hacia la cama. Oh, no. "Camicazi…"

"No te atrevas a regañarme, señor Conquistador. Están allá afuera, capturando dragones, sin siquiera—¿ _Sabes_  lo que están haciendo con ellos, Hiccup?"

Hiccup tenía una idea. Se había enterado de lo que los romanos traían entre manos, desde antes de la muerte de su padre, pero el mismo Stoick había declarado que no estaban preparados para provocar guerra con Roma, no cuando los romanos no se habían atrevido todavía a pasar de los límites del Fuerte Sinister. Después de lidiar con Drago, Valka había calificado a Berk demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a otro contrincante, tan pronto. Tenían rumores, vistazos de patrullajes no tan confiables, nada de pruebas concretas como para armar un ataque. Y Hiccup había aprendido su lección sobre adelantarse a la aventura, sin cerciorarse primero. Ya no sólo tenía su pellejo y el de Toothless, como única preocupación. Ahora, tenía que pensar en el pueblo. En no dejar a Valka sola, con todas las responsabilidades.

"Tienen a Valkyria." Susurró Camicazi, conforme fue acostada en la cama. Se lo confesó al techo, vacía de emoción. "Tengo que regresar por ella. Se lo  _prometí_."

Ah. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con los romanos, Camicazi? ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Porque, podía parecer que Camicazi era reinada por sus impulsos. Sin embargo, era una farsa. Camicazi era una planeadora, como él. La diferencia entre los dos, era que los planes de Hiccup solían funcionar con más frecuencia, que los de la chica. -¿ _Por qué no me pediste ayuda, pequeña torbellino_?

Otra pregunta estúpida. Ese maldito orgullo Bog-Burglar era de temerse. Eran las perfectas rivales para los Hairy Hooligans. Hiccup comprendía por qué la chica había recurrido a escabullirse dentro de su choza, tan secretamente. ¿Verse en estado tan lesionado frente a otros? Impensable. Hablaba mucho de la confianza que Hiccup se había ganado, a través de los años, que Camicazi pensara en él exclusivamente para socorrerse. Confiaba en él, y más importante que todo lo demás: confiaba en el juicio de Hiccup.

Su camisón estaba arruinado. Pero, Hiccup no dejó de presionar. Camicazi continuó viendo el techo.

"Los tienen en jaulas. Amontonados entre sí. No los alimentan—Unos mueren refundidos en esas prisiones, sin nunca más probar la libertad. Deberías escucharlos llorar, Hiccup. Es como escuchar al fantasma de La Nariz de Dragón misma."

Hiccup cerró sus ojos, pero su imaginación le brindó pesadillas. Los volvió a abrir, en un instante. "¿Estabas haciéndote pasar por uno de ellos? ¿Todo este tiempo, que no he sabido de ti?"

"Listo Hiccup. Por eso me agradas." Se le recompensó, junto con una curvilínea de sus labios resecos, partidos. "Escuché sobre tu padre."

Hiccup inclinó su cabeza, ante la mención. Fue todo lo que añadieron del tema.

Tal vez por el momento tan tenue, tejido con fragilidad, fue lo que provocó que el quiebre en la máscara de acero de Camicazi, resaltara, completa agonía deslumbrando de lo siguiente: "Tengo que regresar por ella."

Hiccup tomó una de las manos de su amiga. "Lo harás. Lo haremos."

Hasta en la profundidad de la recámara, se escuchó el estruendo de las puertas siendo abiertas, golpeando la pared del recibidor. Los gritos de Gobber trajeron consigo una sensación de  _todo-estará-bien-ahora-Gobber-sabrá-que-hacer,_  que estaba intrínsecamente sembrada en Hiccup, desde que tenía memoria.

"¡Rayos, centellas y relámpagos, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Justo cuando uno piensa que será una noche tranquila—!" Pero, el reclamo murió en el umbral. "Por Hela."

Hiccup se tornó hacia el vikingo, perdiendo algo de su compostura, ahora que no era necesario que se mantuviera fuerte. "Creo que detuve el sangrado, Gobber."

"Tu madre fue por Gothi." Gobber se abalanzó hacia la paciente a cojones, revisando los pocos avances que Hiccup había hecho. "Aye, parece ser que sí, chico." Le asintió en aprobación, después de retirar la camisa arruinada de Hiccup. Cuando sus dedos comenzaron examinar la herida, Camicazi no pudo esconder su maullido. "Ah, ¿duele? Quizás la próxima vez piense dos veces, antes de llegar como queso agujerado, señorita. Hiccup, trame otro trapo limpio."

Camicazi hizo pucheros. "Me siento… mareada."

"Aye, ¿será porque te falta una cubeta de sangre en tus adentros?"

"…y tengo calor."

Gobber se detuvo, en pleno regaño que había estado preparando. "Óh, óh."

"Eso fue lo que dije." Hiccup murmuró entre dientes, observando la escena de la entrada de la recamara, después de haberle donado una camisa de dormir de Stoick.

"Tienes una fiebre. ¡Hiccup, trame un trapo mojado para su frente! ¡Que sea agua fría!" Fue lo que declaró el vikingo mayor, tras colocar una mano en la frente de la chica. Hiccup salió corriendo del cuarto para acatar las órdenes. Aprovechó para conseguirse un camisón para sí, en el proceso. Para cuando regresó, descubrió que no se había perdido de mucho. Gobber continuaba rabiando.

"¡Como te escurriste hasta la cabaña de los Haddock sin perder el conocimiento, no tengo idea!"

Hiccup resopló por su nariz. "Es una Bog-Burglar."

"¡Soy una Bog-Burglar!"

Gobber giró sus ojos a las alturas. "¿Y eso qué? ¿Te da siete vidas?"

"Estaré bien." Con eso, la chica tuvo las energías para levantar su nariz, pomposamente. "Unas vendas serán más que suficiente. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo."

Gobber volteó a ver a Hiccup, sus cejas casi saliéndose de su rostro. Todo en él declaraba: ¿ _Está hablando en serio_? "Aye, no querríamos atrasar sus vacaciones."

Hiccup suspiró. Retomó los pasos para regresar a la cercanía de la cama. "Dime lo que hiciste, lo que sucedió, y más rápido te sacaré de aquí."

Camicazi abrió un ojo. Analizó a su amigo con desconfianza. "¿Lo juras con el meñique?"

Dicho meñique, Hiccup levantó. Lentamente Camicazi levantó el dedo opuesto, en poco tiempo, quedando anclada la promesa.

"Los romanos no están trabajando solos. Se han aliado."

Hiccup frotó su rostro, mientras que Gobber dejó salir una impresionante canción de maldiciones nórdicas. Que los romanos hayan hecho alianza con los terrenos cercanos—con su  _propia_  gente, por Odín—había sido uno de los peores miedos de los integrantes del pequeño Consejo.

"Guardan a todos los dragones cap—capturados en el Fuerte Sinister. Ahí es donde estuve estacionada la mayoría del tiempo."

"¿En verdad, nunca sospecharon de que eras mujer?"

"Puff. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los romanos, Hiccup? Son apestosos gusanos con—"

"—cabezas huecas y ojos de murciélagos, lo recuerdo."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Luego, Camicazi asintió con aprobación. "Listo, listo, Hiccup. Um." Un gesto de incomodidad torció la sonrisa, a una mueca menos grata. "Ow."

"Así es, Berthita: Ow. Deja de moverte tanto." Gobber había estado aprovechando el momento para continuar con la inspección del costado de la rubia. Hizo sonidos neutros como Tsk-Tsk, y Ahhhh, que pusieron los nervios de Hiccup de punta. Cuando se atrevió a acercársele, tragó saliva y bilis. Puesto que ahora, en la antes impecable piel de la heredera vikinga, ahora yacían tres largas líneas rojas. Lucían nacidas de garras de osos.

O de dragón.

- _Pudo haber sido peor._  Hiccup lo sabía. Aparentaban un horrible futuro para la vanidad de la chica, pero las franjas no eran muy profundas. Un poco más de fuerza, un poco más impulso del ataque enemigo, y aquellas garras anónimas hubieran atravesado los órganos de Camicazi. Hiccup chifló con fingida picardía, tratando de borrar la imagen horrenda de su mente. "Esas cicatrices te harán la envidia del archipiélago. Todos querrán pedir tu mano, cuando se enteren."

"Pues tendrán que meterse sus manos por donde no brilla el sol, porque no escapé de ser convertida en sacrificio humano, sólo para ser la esposa de cualquier mequetrefe— Ow, ow, ow."

"¡Gobber, ten más cuidado!"

"Lo siento, lo siento." Gobber levantó sus manos, culpable del cargo. "Tendremos que coserlas. Aunque las vendemos, se abrirán y continuarán sangrando, al más mínimo movimiento. Y si es que quieres dejar Berk lo más antes posible, coserlas acelerará la cicatrización. La fiebre debe ser regalo extra por las garras que te quisieron hacer tiritas. Traes una infección vivita y coleando. Pero, estoy seguro que Gothi tendrá algunos menjurjes para eso."

Hiccup estaba bastante impresionado con la conclusión. Sus días de dentista parecían haberle sentado como segunda piel al otro vikingo.

"Hiccup, trame una cubeta llena de agua caliente—y cuando digo caliente, me refiero a hirviendo como los mismos infiernos—¿Todavía tienes algunos aceites de manzanilla?" Hiccup asintió. "¡Bien, bien, trae esos también! Y más toallas—Todavía tienes toallas limpias, ¿cierto?" Ahora, Hiccup roló sus ojos. "¡No me mires así! No sé qué has estado haciendo con ese enorme dragón tuyo."

"Yo  _sé_." Murmuró Camicazi, algo risueña con la fiebre. Hiccup sintió su rostro sonrojarse, al procesar lo dicho. "Pensé que eran tú y Hofferson—Pero, por las travesuras de Loki—Era otro nombre el que te tenía aullando como Fenrir, ¿eh, Hiccup…?"

"¡Iré por esa agua!" La huida fue inevitable. Si Camicazi quería compartir sus indagaciones, por lo menos, Hiccup no quería estar presente.

Colocó el agua a hervir en la cocina, su cabeza dando vueltas con todas las recientes revelaciones. Miró detenidamente las llamas de la pira, perdido en las implicaciones de los romanos, y sus acciones causándoles sufrimientos a otros dragones incautos. ¿Cómo manejar esto? Su primer instinto era montar a Toothless. Volar hacia el Fuerte Sinister. Pero, no podía hacerlo solo… Su equipo no sería suficiente.

Siluetas nuevas hicieron acto de presencia en su entrada. Hiccup levantó su rostro con alivio. Valka entró corriendo, directo hacia su hijo, y cuando lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, Hiccup le correspondió al triple, permitiéndose un poco de consuelo. Si tembló en el hombro de Valka, sólo la mujer lo supo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hiccup asintió, un nudo en su garganta bloqueándolo.

Una cabeza escamosa, muy bien conocida, frotó contra su espalda desnuda. Hiccup sonrió para sí.

Cuando madre e hijo se separaron, Gothi ya había sido guiada a la recamara por Gobber. Valka acarició una mejilla de Hiccup, para luego inspeccionar el resto de su persona. "Oh, hijo. Tienes sangre en todo tu cuello. Y en tus manos." Dichas manos, Valka las apretó momentáneamente, entre las suyas. "Ve a asearte arriba. Yo me encargo de esto."

"El agua caliente. Gobber la necesita—"

" _Dije_  que me encargaría, Hiccup."

Con ojos húmedos, y quijada apretada, Hiccup asintió.

Toothless lo obligó a montarlo, introduciéndose entre sus piernas hasta que Hiccup terminara deslizándose hasta su lugar predestinado. Agradecido, Hiccup se abrazó del cuello de su Munr, mientras llegaban a su objetivo, entre saltos de los percheros. "Así no es cómo hubiera deseado que nuestra tiempo juntos, terminara."

" _No sorprendido_."

Hiccup sonrió. "¿Ah, no?"

Al llegar al pasillo que los llevaría al sanitario, Toothless torció su cabeza hacia él. " _Vikingos: locos. Problemas con ellos, siempre_."

A pesar de todo, Hiccup encontró ánimo para reír con ligereza. "Pero, al menos, no somos aburridos, ¿cierto?"

Cuando entraron al baño, Hiccup se duchó por tercera en el mismo día. Cuando recorrió su pecho manchado con el estropajo, sólo le quedó suspirar vencido, al ver que su cuerpo entero era un mapa viviente. Un mapa, que indudablemente, Gobber había leído, en el momento que lo había visto sin camisa. La hendidura de los dientes de Toothless decoraban su hombro izquierdo con orgullo, el mensaje claro:  _Un Night Fury estuvo aquí_. Hiccup terminó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué más da?" No es como si Gobber hubiera ayudado a construir la cama, pensando que Tooth y Hiccup jugaríamos a guerras de almohadas.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo metido a la tina, el jinete miró la sangre dibujar siluetas en el agua. Meditó en la importancia de la sustancia.

 _Un poco de sangre no lastima a nadie. Construye tu carácter_ , era un viejo lema vikingo.

Pero, ¿tanta sangre como la derramada por Camicazi? Ni siquiera Stoick había sangrado tanto.

- _No. No pienses en ello_. Se concentró en tallar. En limpiarse del recuerdo. Nada más.

Toothless lo esperaba en la recamara, y Hiccup descubrió que había sido abandonado en favor a darle orden a su santuario privado. Toothless no era conocido por importarle las tareas domésticas de los humanos, pero se notó que hizo un esfuerzo por regresar algunas de las pieles a la cama, así como en esconder manchas sospechosas con un tapete, que había estado guardado en el baúl personal de Hiccup.

Conmovido ante la consideración, Hiccup caminó hasta su Munr, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Por un instante, se permitió pensar que sus Sáls lo estaban haciendo también, en acto de solidaridad y eterna alianza. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tan increíble eres?"

" _No_   _suficiente_."

"No arruines el momento."

Toothless reposó su trompa sobre su cabeza. Hiccup lo percibió aspirarlo, grabando su esencia. Marcándolo.

Después, el momento llegó a su fin, y Hiccup se vistió. Completamente.

Mallas protectoras se deslizaron en su lugar, la armadura abrazó su torso, cinturones fueron halados, hombreras tronaron al ensamblarse, su bota fue pisoteada, escuderas cubrieron sus antebrazos, navajas sorpresa fueron escondidas—y para finalizar, sus mancuernas se engancharon a sus dedos cordiales correspondientes.

El procedimiento marcó, de forma definitiva, el final de la Luna de Miel.

Tras ajustar sus cinturones de torso por segunda ocasión, el mango de su espada se asomó por su periferia. Toothless le ofrecía a Inferno con un semblante aprobatorio. Sonriendo, Hiccup tomó el arma, sabiendo que el dragón había apreciado el espectáculo, tanto como cuando Hiccup había retirado su vestimenta. "Sigues tú, Tooth."

Por ocasión especial, al colocarle el arnés y la extensión de su ala prostética, Toothless no lo obligó a corretearlo por la habitación, debido a las circunstancias graves que los rodeaban. Sin embargo, Hiccup no se consideraría tan afortunado la próxima vez. Toothless amaba que Hiccup lo persiguiera como gallina sin cabeza, por un buen rato, antes de ceder.

Una vez preparados, Hiccup pausó en el primer escalón que marcaba la descendencia a la planta baja. Podía escuchar barullos conocidos, desde allí.

Respiró hondo. Rectificó sus hombros. Infló su pecho.

Y Toothless, impaciente, lo empujó el resto del camino abajo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La antigua habitación de su padre era un circo andante, para cuando regresó.

"Oh, miren lo que el lobito arrastró de vuelta."

Hiccup torció sus globos oculares, tumbando las piernas de Snotlout del escritorio de su difundo padre. - _Gracias, Camicazi, por comunicarle a todos mi vida privada_. "¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¡Ja! Como una pulga extraña el lomo de su caballo, querrás decir." Snotlout carcajeó, demasiado escandaloso, como para tomarse como genuina.

Camicazi, por su parte, sonreía como boba—no había otra forma de describirlo—y apuntó hacia su costado semi-desnudo, el cual estaba siendo cocido por Gothi. "Mira, Hiccup. ¡Mira!"

"Estoy mirando." Estaba  _mirando_  a Camicazi sonreírle con el efecto, de lo que fuera que había ingerido para el dolor. Estaba mirando a Ruffnut tapándole la iluminación a Gothi mientras la mujer cocía, por estar asomándose a donde las próximas cicatrices madurarían. Hiccup, hasta estaba mirando los dientes que le faltaban a Snotlout.

Tuffnut entró después de Hiccup, y casi escupió los contenidos de su tarro al piso, cuando vio quien ocupaba la cama. "Whoa, Camicazi, esas heridas de batalla son  _atroces_. ¿Quién te las hizo? ¡No, no!—Déjame adivinar."

"Ya está claro que vamos a estar aquí toda la noche." Fishlegs murmuró cerca de Hiccup, arrinconado contra la pared opuesta a la cama. Lucía nervioso por ver a la invitada siendo tejida como saco de patatas. Cuando intercalaron miradas, sin embargo, ambos se sonrieron. Mientras los gemelos debatían por cual animal responsable había querido hacer de Camicazi su almuerzo, Hiccup le entregó a Fishlegs los escritos que Ragna le había accedido.

"No es mucho." Se quiso disculpar, pero la manera que Fishlegs le arrancó los pergaminos, hablo de su perdón absoluto.

"Ugh, que  _envidia_." Ruffnut gimió con adoración, mientras esquivaba los intentos de acercarse de su hermano y las miradas asesinas de Gothi. ¡Las cicatrices serán fenomenales! Por Baldir, justamente estaba pensando en conseguirme un par de esas en mi espalda. Verás, estaba pensando estrenarlas en mi noche de bodas…"

"¿Oh, en serio?" Snotlout se entrometió, su rostro perverso reflejan la gran gama de imágenes poco inocentes que estaba recorriendo su mente. "Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes, hermosa, para adelantar la fecha—"

Un codazo en dicha cara, lo interrumpió. "No me refería a  _ti_."

"¡Debieron haber visto la sangre!" Camicazi gesticuló con sus manos, totalmente ignorando los dramas ajenos, para concentrarse en su propia persona. Era una excelente relatadora de historia, y los Thorston lo sabían. Como abejas a la miel, los dos rubios se plantaron a espaldas de Gothi para escuchar. "Al principio no sentí nada. ¡Estaba corriendo por mi vida, después de todo! Pero, luego ¡Woosh! Chorros y chorros—"

"Dudo que hayan sido chorros." Hiccup interceptó.

Camicazi roló sus ojos. "¿Cómo sabrías, Haddock? ¡No estabas ahí!"

"Porque no hubiera llegado ni a la puerta de mi casa, si eso fuera verdad. ¡Te hubieras desangrado!"

"Augh, no empieces, Señor-Gusano-de-Biblioteca. Estoy enferma, ¿ves? No me sometas a tu aburrida lógica." Camicazi le sacó la lengua.

Era un juego entre ellos, Hiccup le arruinaba su diversión, y Camicazi pretendía roncar nomás escuchaba la palabra "libro".

"Bien, bien, chorros de sangre salieron de ti, pero aun así, te arrastraste a mi choza en busca de tu salvador favorito."

Camicazi hizo una buena imitación de estar aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. "A decir verdad, buscaba por Fishlegs—Pero, debí haber hecho una vuelta en el callejón equivocado." Al arrojarle la atención al rubio, éste brincó, sus pergaminos casi cayendo de sus manos. Cuando Camicazi le envió un guiño, una sonrisa de tímida apareció en el muchacho.

"Siempre—Siempre serías bien-bienvenida, Cami."

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ante la gentileza con la que la Bog-Burglar se dirigía con Fishlegs. Camicazi nunca había olvidado aquella ocasión que el chico le había salvado la vida, en una de sus tantas aventuras. A partir de aquel evento, durante sus visitas, la chica había adoptado cierta actitud defensora hacia Fishlegs, cortando pantalones con su espada, cuando las bravuconadas de Snotlout llegaban muy lejos. Solía tratarlo como un hermano menor, a pesar de que Fishlegs era el mayor en la ecuación. Y aunque podía ser que el chico idealizara el trato con más romanticismo—Hiccup había tenido el infortunio de descubrirlo escribiendo poesías sobre el asunto—Fishlegs nunca había intentado presionar por algo más, respetando los límites de su amistad con la vikinga. En lugar de eso, Fishlegs se había concentrado en suspirar por Ruffnut, al igual que Snotlout. Hiccup consideraba todo el asunto de lo más confuso, pero nunca había pensado en intervenir, aun si así le pagasen. Siempre había tenido sus propios líos amorosos para tenerlo ocupado.

"…y luego escuché ruidos extraños, y pensando que Hiccup estaba siendo atacado, acudí a su rescate de inmediato. Claro, ¡luego me di cuenta, que el rescate yo lo necesitaba más!"

"¡Oh, ya dale un descanso a ese tema!" Hiccup renegó, en cuanto alcanzó a escuchar las provocaciones de Camicazi. Cuando la rubia se disolvió en risas ridículamente infantiles, Hiccup alzó sus cejas. "Por Odín. ¿Qué te dieron a beber? ¿Polvo de hadas?"

"No tengo idea." Aun riendo, Camicazi se encogió de hombros. "Ow. Era verde y yucki. Ow."

"¡Es poderoso!" Gobber anunció, re-entrado a la habitación con Valka. Traía un tarro en su mano, y todo indicaba que se trataba del mismo menjurje que se le había dado a Camicazi. "Más picante que la misma sangre de dragones, yo diría." Gobber le ofreció a Valka, pero su madre, sabiamente, negó una probaba.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"¡Fabuloso, Jefa!" Camicazi era la menos indicada para dar el reporte, pero eso no la detuvo.

"Bien, entonces." Valka asintió. Durante el movimiento, su mirada buscó por la de Hiccup. "Chicos, les voy a pedir que nos dejen a solas un momento. Necesitó hablar con la señorita Camicazi."

"Suena aburrido." Snotlout se encogió de hombros y fue el primero en salir. Ruffnut y Tuffnut lucieron más renuentes, pero todavía no le tenían confianza a Valka como para querer traspasar su autoridad. Fishlegs trató de fingir sordera, demasiado curioso por su propio bien, pero Hiccup lo tomó de un hombro para guiarlo a la puerta.

"Vamos, Fishlegs, sabes que no podemos dejar a esos tres, sin supervisión, por mucho tiempo."

"Me lo contarás, después, ¿verdad? Si es algo… ¿malo?"

Hiccup pausó en el proceso de cerrar la puerta. "Seguro."

Toothless se había escurrió a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que los vikingos adolescentes habían estado en retirada. Hiccup descansó una mano sobre su cuello, mientras tomó su lugar contra la puerta, recargándose en la madera. Valka se sentó cerca de Gothi, quien seguía cociendo con precisión, jalando la silla del escritorio de su difunto marido. Gobber le dio otro largo trago a la sustancia intoxicante, aunque seriedad enmarcaba su expresión.

Las frescas sonrisa risueñas de Camicazi se fueron desvaneciendo, lentamente, sus ojos febriles tomando turnos en inspeccionar a sus acompañantes.

Valka inició. "Gobber me ha informado de lo—"

"No se moleste. Sé lo que quieren saber." La chica dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada de plumas. "Me darán un dragón cuando termine, sin embargo. ¿Entendido?"

Hiccup asintió, porque fue a  _él_ , quien la joven buscó con su mirada. "Lo prometí."

"Mi plan era robar todas las llaves de los guardias. Abrir todas las jaulas. Bastante ambicioso, lo sé. Pero, era pan comido. Pensé… que sería pan comido. Lo fue, a primeras. Robé unas cuantas llaves, pero... el control sobre los dragones va más allá de las jaulas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Camicazi recorrió su mano por su cabeza trasquilada. "Los dragones no se mueven. No salen de las jaulas. Por más que los jales, o sin importar que tan alto les grites. No se van. No huyen. Casi fui descubierta la primera vez que intenté liberarlos. Esperé. Permanecí más tiempo en el Fuerte, queriendo averiguar la razón detrás de su comportamiento tan extraño."

"Y lo hiciste."

La vista de Camicazi pareció nublarse. "No me di cuenta antes. Pensé que los mismos romanos cazaban a los dragones. Veía barcos entrar y salir del archipiélago hacia el sur. Pero, en una noche miré un barco llegar con nuevos dragones. No era un barco romano. Era Berserker."

"Dagur." El Hooligan lo había, con la certeza de poder respirar. ¿A quién había estado engañando? Gobber, Stoick y Hiccup lo habían estado sospechando desde un principio. Ese tipo simplemente, no moría.

"Traía un cargado exclusivo de Monstruous Nightmares. ¿Cuándo haz visto una manada de Nightmares sumisos y obedientes? ¡Te lo digo, Hiccup, lo vi con mis propios ojos! Los bajaron del barco y los llevaron directo a las jaulas como si hubieran sido hipnotizados… Me escurrí fuera del Fuerte y llamé a Valkyria, quien había tenido escondida en otra de las islas Múltiples. No podía dejar ir ese barco. Sabía que tenía la clave a todo esto."

"¿Los seguiste?" Valka colocó una mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica. "¿Los seguiste a Berserk?"

Camicazi asintió. "Sí. Pero, su seguridad ha mejorado. Se han armado de artillería romana y tienen globos de vigilancia por toda la Bahía del Corazón Roto. Me capturaron en cuanto llegué a su territorio." Increíblemente, Camicazi indicó estremecerse, con tan darle vida a los recuerdos. Hiccup sintió enojo, en lugar de misericordia. ¿Por qué no había acudido a él, por ayuda? "Soy feliz de anunciar que sus costumbre siguen incluyendo sacrificios humanos… y de dragones, por igual. Fui seleccionaba como el desayuno."

"¿Sacrificio a qué?"

"La razón por las que los dragones sienten tan horrible miedo. La amenaza que cuelgan sobre sus cabezas para que se comporten: lo conocí en persona."

"No estás hablando con mucho sentido, querida. Es la fiebre. Podemos continuar en la mañana—"

"No."

"¡No!" Camicazi le hizo coro a la demanda del Hooligan, sus adormilados ojos despertando de golpe, al escuchar a Valka. "Tengo que decirle a Hiccup—No hay tiempo. Tienen a Valkyria. ¡Hiccup!"

"Ssssh. Aquí estoy." El aclamado se le acercó con bondad, buscando tranquilizarla. Reemplazó el lugar de Valka, colocando sus manos sobre la cama. "Dime, Camicazi. ¿Que viste?"

Los labios de su amiga temblaron, cuando se partieron. "A  _Furious_."

"¿…Furious?" Acaso, ¿era el nuevo apodo que el ridículo de Dagur había adoptado para sí? "No es el nombre más original que Dagur pudo haber pensado. Idiota. Pobre de él, si lo escogió como extraño tributo a los Night Furies, porque…"

Toothless comenzó a gruñir, agachando su cabeza y desnudando sus encías rosadas.

"¿Dagur?" Parpadeando confusa, Camicazi batió su cabeza. "No, Haddock. Hablo de un  _dragón_. Un… enorme dragón."

"¡Aaah!" Finalmente, buenas noticias. Con esto, Hiccup podía trabajar. "¿Para esto, tanto suspenso, Camicazi? Debiste mencionarlo desde un principio—"

"Hiccup, no entiendes. Estoy hablando de—"

"Dragón, sí, sí, sí." Suspirando con tremendo alivio, Hiccup rio incrédulo. "No hay problema, entraré en contacto con él, tendremos una pequeña platica, y en lo que menos piensas, estaremos fuera de Berserk con Valkyria a salvo."

La chica saltó con demasiada violencia de la cama. "Furious no es un dragón que se pueda entrenar, cabeza de-de-de ¡nuez! ¡Ow!"

"No te preocupes tanto, Toothless es dragón alfa ahora, estoy seguro que podrá lidiar con este tal Furious, en un dos por tres."

"¿Cuál parte de  _enorme_  no entiendes?"

"Hijo." Valka lo tomó de un hombro escudado. "Te pido que no te precipites."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "No lo estoy haciendo. Es obvio lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo tengo que dejarme capturar por los enemigos—"

"Porque eso funcionó, tan bien, la última vez." Gobber interceptó su debut al interrogatorio. "Hiccup. Escucha a tu madre."

"No podemos seguir siendo los pasivos de la historia." Hiccup levantó su mentón. "Mucho menos si Dagur está detrás de todo esto. Dragones están siendo torturados y vendidos a un peor destino, y no me quedarse con los brazos cruzados, un día más."

"¡No tragues más de lo puedes masticar, niño!" Gobber le dio un manotazo a su nuca. "¿Romanos o Berserkers? Decídete. ¡No podemos hacernos cargo de los dos!"

"Rescatamos a Valkyria primero." Hiccup decidió.

"¡Pensé que no querías ser Jefe, Señor-Mandón!"

"Esto no se trata de ser el Jefe. Los dragones siempre han sido asunto mío. ¡Ellos siempre han sido mi responsabilidad!"

"Eso es cierto." Gobber aceptó con otro trago de su sangre-de-dragón. "Misiones suicidas son tu repertorio."

"¿Ya terminaron?" Valka se limitó a preguntar, más neutral de lo que Hiccup la había visto, desde su primer encuentro. "Dejemos a Camicazi descansar. Parece que se ha extenuado a sí misma, mientras ustedes debatían."

Ciertamente, Camicazi había caído inconsciente a estas alturas. Hiccup suspiró. No tenía dudas alguna de que su mera terquedad había sido lo que la había mantenido despierta todo este tiempo. Ahora que había librado gran parte de sus cargas emocionales, su amiga parecía haber encontrado paz. La chica hasta había comenzado a roncar. Perfecto, eso le daba más tiempo a Hiccup para planear.

"¡Hiccup, alguien asesinó tu mesa!" Tuffnut les recibió desde la cocina cuando el jinete abrió la puerta de la recámara. Piezas de la mesa destruida estaban siendo acogidas por las manos del rubio. "Demonios. ¡Desearía poder haberlo visto!"

"No, en verdad no lo hubieras deseado." Hiccup se detuvo en el umbral, puesto que Toothless todavía no salía de la habitación. Asomó su cabeza de regreso. El dragón permanecía sentado cerca de la cama, su cuerpo entero tenso. Continuaba gruñendo a casi un nivel imperceptible, una perpetua vibración recorriendo su monumental postura.

"¿Toothless?"

Resoplando, su Munr agachó su cabeza. Gothi estaba ensartando más hilo a su aguja para continuar con la tercera herida, tan callada como siempre.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo?"

Pupilas dilatas chocaron con su visión. " _Piss-people_."

Extendiendo su mano en un automático llamado, Hiccup relamió sus labios. "¿Qué clase de piss-people? ¿Dagur? ¿Puedes reconocer su olor en ella?"

Toothless aspiró profundamente. Se tomó un largo momento, antes de responder. "No  _sólo_  Dagur.  _Piss-people_.  _Piss-dragon_. Miedo. Apesta a miedo."

Hiccup mordió su labio inferior.

"Bog-Burglars no tienen miedo," les encantaba alegar a los cuatro vientos. "Vikingos no tienen sentimientos inferiores como el miedo", Stoick había adaptado, como su propia versión.

- _Que montón de tonterías_. Hiccup jaló a Toothless del arnés, y esta vez, su dragón se permitió ser movido. Aunque, su agresividad sutil, no desapareció. "No es la única."

Si tenías algo, o alguien, que perder, que amabas y adorabas y que querías mantener a salvo— _siempre_  vivirías con miedo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Había dormido, dormido, dormido por mucho tiempo.

Había soñado, soñado, soñado en lo que el futuro brindaría.

Había esperado, esperado, esperado por que este día llegara.

El día en el que se podría arreglar, arreglar, arreglar errores del pasado.

Desde lo frío de su capullo de ensoñaciones, desde la muralla de piedra que había creído tener alrededor de la mitad de su corazón: una flama.

Una flama brotó con vida, reviviendo después de cien años de hielo, aguardando su Sál.

Había despertado.

Era hora.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fue el humo lo que les anunció malas noticias, apenas cruzaron la Isla Villainy.

Ayudados por la noche, Astrid le ordenó a Stormfly esconderse entre las nubes.

La más grande, de las Islas Bog-Burglar, estaba en llamas.

El fuego era tan intenso, que a pesar de los kilómetros faltantes, las llamaradas anunciaban de la alarmante situación.

Eret intercaló miradas con ella. No podían permanecer escondidos, sin hacer nada.

"¡No veo naves romanas!" Eret informó mientras volaron en perímetro. "¡O dragones atacando!"

Podían estar escondidos. Astrid estaba consciente de eso. Desde las alturas, se podían perder de vista muchos escondites para los enemigos.

Sin embargo, cuando los gritos de guerra—una guerra que no tenía rostro o cuerpo tangible, y que aun así, consumía todo a su paso—les llegaron a sus oídos, tuvieron que actuar. Nadie gritaba como una Bog-Burglar.

Mucho menos una Bog-Burglar luchando por su vida.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VII.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fenrir:** En la mitología nórdica, Fenrir (también conocido como Fenris, Fenrisúlfr, Hróðvitnir o Vánagandr) es un lobo monstruoso.


	8. Grito Herido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pensé que se trataba de una misión de rescate, no de ajustar cuentas, Hiccup." Valka sacudió su cabeza, su trenza pelirroja danzando con el movimiento. "Te ayudaré hasta donde se me sea permitido, hijo, pero con una condición: no te acerques a ese alfa. Localiza a Valkyria y sal de Berserk."
> 
> "Mamá—"
> 
> "¿Quieres la verdad? No puedo brindarte los recursos para una rebelión, Hiccup. El invierno está en nuestras puertas. Los dragones nos dejarán pronto. Todavía no acabamos con las reparaciones de la mitad de Berk. Perdimos a muchos hombres y mujeres durante la batalla con Drago. Esas son las verdades con las que vivimos. Entiendo tu enojo, tu indignación, créeme, sé cómo te sientes—Pero, tienes que aprender a escoger tus batallas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **i.** En este capítulo hay una escena de intento de Non-Con/Violación. Lo cual, era el pan de cada día, durante saqueos vikingos. No es larga ni explicita, pero procedan con cuidado.
> 
>  **ii.** Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia humanos, y dragones.
> 
>  **iii.** Para describir Berserk, me basaré en la versión de los libros, así como los mapas de ese universo.
> 
>  **Notas/Spoilers:** De igual manera, estaré basándome en circunstancias de los libros que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. En especial ciertos hechos del libro 8. Sin embargo, les agregaré mis propios giros. Nunca aclame ser tan original y creativa como Cowell.

 

**VIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

_Y grito herido "No"_

_Un "No" que estalla en mil pedazos_

_Un "No" que cae en el olvido_

_Inútil, pequeño y perdido_.

-Miguel Bosé (Gulliver).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

El tesoro residía, justo donde se lo habían acomodado sus sirvientes. Era una vista digna de envidiar. Sus dedos se extendieron por cada componente, chillidos de placer jadeándose fuera de sus labios. Lo había logrado, había tenido razón. Las Bog-Burglar habían estado escondiendo más que sus ridículas morales. Una cadena de oro fue acogida, y fue llevaba a sus fosas nasales. Inhaló el aroma a victoria en la joya. Estaba tan cerca. Lo sabía.

Pero, claro, que el  _momentum_  no podía ser disfrutado a plenitud, sin la idiotez de otros. Justo cuando Dagur estaba colgando el medallón de esmeraldas en su cuello, uno de los guardias le permitió la entrada a uno de los soldados bajos. Cuando el tipo se escurrió a su cueva, fue sin gracia o disciplinada, arrojando la razón de la visita, sin etiqueta alguna: "¡No quiere comer, mi señor!"

El vino se resbaló de su contenedor, cuando le dio vueltas a su copa en consideración. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la sangre de Maximus podría ser plateada? Suspiró. Odiaba ser interrumpido.

"¿Cómo que no quiere comer, soldado?"

Cuando Ragnar obtuvo lo que quería, su enfoque, pareció arrepentirse totalmente. "La Bes-Bestia, mi señor. No—No acepta la ofrenda."

Dagur regresó a sus avistamientos. Belleza absoluta. "¿Le diste la ofrenda correcta?"

"Cla-Claro, mi-mi señor. El Deadly Nadder que nos indicó." Cuando Dagur torció su rostro en su dirección de nuevo, el soldado tragó saliva. Ugh, ¿a esto le llamaban vikingo? "Se lo arrojamos pero—pero, La Bestia la escupe de regreso."

Dagur sintió las propiedades del vino alimentar su furia. Tiró la copa hacia la pared frente a él. Sin más, comenzó un camino fuera de su habitación, el soldado patético siguiéndolo, entre tropiezos.

Cuando había descubierto lo que su padre había estado escondiendo en las profundidades del boscaje, Dagur había ordenado sus aposentos ser construidos, justo al lado de las cárceles de dragones. No podía perder de vista a su más celada arma. Sentirla al alcance de su mano, era solamente como podía dormir, soñar con el mañana supremo que le esperaba. Había sido tan listo, tan, tan listo, en no revelarla antes de tiempo. Había aprendido de sus errores. La victoria se disfrutaba mejor con paciencia. Nadie tenía idea de la clase de devastación que estaba a punto de desatar.

Ni siquiera Drago había sospechado, de lo que Dagur había estado escondiendo.

La jaula de La Bestia era un hoyo en la tierra, tapizado con una celda del metal más duro del archipiélago. Ni más, ni menos. Cuando su padre había estado con vida, la superficie había sido cubierta estratégicamente, mintiéndole a su gente de la maravillosa oportunidad para triunfar. Su padre había sido un bastardo cobarde y egoísta. Interesado en paz y otras nociones ridículas. Había hecho un buen trabajo en esconderle a Dagur su verdadera herencia, lo que le pertenecía por el derecho de sangre de su abuelo. Pero había pagado justamente por su error. ¿Qué mejor poesía que tener tu garganta cortada por tu propio primogénito? Dagur hubiera deseado haber descubierto a La Bestia más temprano, puesto que hubiera disfrutado ver el cadáver de su padre siendo el primer sacrificio humano de su generación.

"¡Abran las compuertas!" Gritaron los encargados de la prisión. Las barreras de metal y piedra se levantaron con la fuerza de los dragones de carga. En cuestión de segundos, Dagur se encontró mirando hacia el nido de su mascota.

Justo como lo dicho, La Bestia estaba refundida entre las sombras de su cárcel, sólo una pizca de su verdadero ser, siendo visible por el hoyo. El Deadly Nadder estaba en el fondo, adicionalmente, cumpliendo con sólo un requisito de ser una ofrenda, y éste no involucraba ser masticada. Estaba bañada en saliva de dragón, temblando, mareada, y confundida por los efectos de la saliva. Miraba hacia arriba, piando ciegamente, llamando por su dueña, Dagur suponía. "Pobre pajarito. ¿Quieres volar lejos de aquí?"

Dagur tronó sus dedos, para llamar al soldado patético. Éste vino, muy a fuerzas. Cobarde. "¿Dices que no le agrada el sabor a Nadder?"

"Eso creo, mi señor—¡Aaaaaah!"

Cuando el soldado fue arrojado por sus propias manos, las mandíbulas de La Bestia se abrieron con velocidad automática. El humano fue tragado limpiamente, de un sólo mordisco. La única señal de agradecimiento se manifestó en un bufido de humo saliendo del hoyo. Dagur sacudió sus palmas. "No sé. Parece gustarle el sabor a humano bastante bien."

Los soldados a cargo de la vigilancia murmuraron, dócilmente, su aprobación a lo dicho. Más cobardes.

Dagur miró al Nadder. Había dejado de piar, sumisa a la muestra de poder de La Bestia. Era nauseabundo verla. "Bien, si no quiere comérsela, sáquenla de ahí. Le encontraremos otro uso, entonces."

"Sí, milord." Fueron las respuestas tartamudas. Rolando sus ojos, Dagur comenzó a dirigirse de regreso a su habitación.

Sin embargo, fue que en ese momento, los cuernos de Berserk resonaron con un maravilloso anuncio.

Dagur sonrió. Las últimas naves de sus saqueadores habían regresado. Con  _más_  riquezas.

Su noche mejoró cien veces más, al llegar a los muelles y descubrir que sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas, al pie de la letra.

Gritos de agradecimientos a los dioses fueron cantados a la madrugada, Berserkers unidos en la adrenalina, en la gloria del éxito.

Y  _Grandísima Bertha_  fue arrojada a sus pies. Todavía viva, aunque vencida, sus alas de fénix cortadas.

Dagur lamió sus labios.

Si la Deadly Nadder y La Bestia no querían cooperar, Dagur tendría que entretenerse de otra manera.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Los humanos seguían discutiendo en el gran palacio de los vikingos, y Toothless todavía no podía centrarse.

Meatlug dormía en el piso del Consejo y el dragón alfa la envidiaba por su tranquilidad. Toothless le dio recorrido a los comedores con su cola zigzaguiando, de un lado a otro. Sus instintos le susurraban de un peligro inminente, de una sombra detrás suyo que Toothless no podía encontrar, por más que se viera las espaldas.

"¿A qué te refieres, a qué mandaste Astrid en una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?"

Toothless se detuvo. Sus oídos se agudizaron.

"Creemos que las Islas de las Bog-Burglars está bajo asedio."

"¿Y mandaste a Astrid sola, a manejarlo?"

"No completamente. Está acompañada con el caballero Eret, hijo de Eret. ¿No crees que puede cuidarse sola?"

"Oh, sé que puede cuidarse sola. Pero, ¡acabas de mandar al tercio de mi equipo al otro lado del archipiélago!"

"Oye, no la  _mejor_  parte, si me preguntas. Podemos trabajar sin ese par, Hicc." El dragón reconoció a Snotlout. Toothless concordaba con el humano. Aun con miembros faltantes, un contraataque podía tener éxito. Toothless confiaba en las habilidades de su Munr, así como en las de los demás jinetes. En las de los demás dragones. "Además, ¿tu ex? Déjame darte un consejo, de hombre a hombre: realmente no la quieres cerca de tu yugular, en estos momentos."

El silencio que prosiguió, habló de que Hiccup estaba considerando dicho consejo, a pesar de la fuente de sabiduría.

"Con un plan, podría funcionar." Ése fue Fishlegs, y Toothless observó de reojo, como las pequeñas orejas de Meatlug se alzaron, a la mínima detección de la voz de su jinete, aún dormida. "No podemos dejar a Valkyria en ese lugar."

Toothless resopló para sí. Se dirigió a la cámara que los vikingos usaban para reclamarle a Valka sobre asuntos tontos. Hiccup le daba las espaldas a los portones, revisando mapas en la mesa de su madre. Toothless se dio un cabezazo a su botti bum, para atraer su atención.

"¿Qué—? Oh, Toothless, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

Un rezongo incoherente salió de su hocico. Ni el mismo Toothless lo sabía. Comenzó a rodear la circunferencia de la mesa, afilando sus sentidos. " _Humanos aman hablar mucho_."

Hiccup suministró una sonrisa secreta, hecha sólo para él. "Y nada de acción, lo sé. Pero, ten paciencia, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo están los demás dragones, alfa?"

"¿Estás hablando con él?" Valka levantó su rostro de un enorme tomo, que cargaba en sus brazos. "¿En dragonés?"

Hiccup rascó su nuca. "Em. ¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo aprendiste el dragonés tan finamente? ¿Tan… rápido?"

Otra sonrisa, aún  _más_  pesaba con secretos que nunca serían revelados. "No soy un experto, exactamente, Ma'. Sólo puedo entenderlo mejor."

"Están dormidos en sus nidos." Toothless retornó a la pregunta de Hiccup. "Sin preocupaciones."

"Suenas algo celoso." Su humano comentó, mientras regresaba a su mapa. "¿No te está agradando ser el Jefe?"

Podía ser. Toothless no estaba acostumbrado a tener que importarle otras identidades, aparte del humano que tenía enfrente. " _No comprendo—¿Por qué, ellos, no pueden sentirlo?_ "

"¿Sentir qué?"

"¿En verdad puedes comprenderlo?" Fishlegs los interrumpió, interponiéndose entre los dos. Toothless respingó, impaciente. Después de pasar un largo e ininterrumpido periodo con su jinete, dejarlo fuera de su visita no sentaba bien con el dragón. La incertidumbre aumentaba.

"No nos desconcentramos del objetivo, Fishlegs. Esta historia es para otro día. Ahora, chicos, acérquense. Necesito que miren esto. Snotlout, despierta a los gemelos."

Toothless asomó su trompa por la mesa, abriéndose camino a lado de Hiccup. Su humano rozó, delicadamente, una de sus orejas, como  _saludo_.

Una cadencia de ronquidos, que habían servido de sonido de fondo, fue interrumpida con una oleada de quejas y murmullos malacarientos. Hiccup los esperó, hasta que se acercaran a la mesa.

"Berserk se encuentra al norte, mientras Fuerte Sinister está al sur. Berk está justo entre medio de los dos destinos." Eficientemente, Hiccup señaló los puntos en el mapa, cuatro pares de ojos siguiendo sus dedos. "Si suponemos la información de Camicazi, los Berserkers están capturando a los dragones, manteniéndolos en sus islas primero, y luego los movilizan a Sinister para venderlos a los romanos."

Snotlout golpeó la mesa. "Dice mucho de la estupidez de los romanos, que se hayan aliado con esos lunáticos de Berserk. Se van a arrepentir de haberlo dicho. Dagur los traicionará en la primera oportunidad que tenga."

"No voy a llevarte la contra en eso." Hiccup sobó mentón, viendo más allá que simple pergamino frente a él. Toothless pudo  _sentirlo_  viajar hacia otros planos, que sólo sus ideas podían alcanzarlo. "…Es por esto que quería hablar con Eret. Él debe conocer más sobre las rutas marítimas del mercado negro, que cualquier otro vikingo."

"¿Oh? ¿Tomaremos el bebé de Eret a dar una vuelta, entonces?" Ruffnut cuestionó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hiccup suspiró. "Ruffnut." Pero, luego pausó, viendo a la chica con detenimiento. "Mm. No es mala idea."

Fishlegs sonrió con orgullo. "Esa es mi chica."

"¿En serio?" Ruffnut terminó de despertar con el cumplido de su líder. "Quiero decir… Claro que es una buena idea, ¡es mía!"

Entre bostezos, y sus brazos delgados estirándose, el hermano de la rubia, aportó su opinión al asunto. "Robar el barco de otro, siempre es una buena idea, en mi opinión. Pero, ¿de qué nos servirá un sólo barco? Haremos el ridículo frente a los Berserkers."

Snotlout esquivó con eficiencia el brazo extendido del humano rubio. "Podemos crear una distracción con el bote, rizos de oro. ¿Qué piensas, Hiccup? ¿Qué tal intentar atraer a Dagur de su escondite, mientras te infiltras a la isla?"

Toothless se tornó a su frigg. Lo que vio en el rostro de su humano, lo emocionó. Una determinación muy conocida estaba plantándose en sus líneas de expresión. Toothless podía casi inhalarla: la acción que tanto quería.

Hiccup le confirmó sus esperanzas. "Barcos y pantallas de humo: suena convincente."

Valka, cerró de golpe el libro en su posesión. Toothless escuchó a todos los presentes tragar saliva, al escuchar el impacto de portada y contra-portada. Por encima de Hiccup, Toothless intercaló miradas con Cloudjumper. El otro dragón no dio pista de lo que estaba pensando, pero bajo la intensa atención de su alfa, el dragón inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Toothless retornó el gesto. Desde que había volado por Berk en busca de ayuda, su aroma de Alfa había sido percibida con más auge que antes. Las feromonas eran penetrantes, diciéndoles a todos los demás dragones que su líder estaba sellado de por vida, con el destino de un humano.

Hiccup era su Omega, ante la manada. Ante los humanos. Ante el mar, el sol, y el cielo.

"Hiccup, antes de que te adelantes y tomes una decisión. Necesitamos considerar algunas variables que podrían poner en riesgo tus planes."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Podrían estar dirigiéndose a una trampa."

"Lo sé—"

"¿En serio?" Valka empujó suavemente a Snotlout, para colocarse justo frente a su hijo. "Sabemos que no hay forma de que hayan dejado en libertar a Camicazi, tan fácilmente. No sin una razón."

Toothless sintió las vibras negativas, aflorando del humano. "Lo sé."

"Debió de haber hecho un trato con sus captores, o no debe de estar al tanto que fue manipulada como carnada de un pez más grande."

"…Lo sé."

"Aun así, irás."

"Sí."

Valka abrió su boca. Toothless olfateó una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios en la mujer. Lucía molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, orgullosa. Olía a preocupación, pero también a emoción. "Todo indica que Furious se trata de un alfa. Por ello, deben de registrar a los dragones capturados, primero en Berserk. Los intimidan con la posición de poder del alfa, probablemente los aterrorizan a la sumisión, con la influencia del dragón."

Sólo escuchar el nombre, le daba a Toothless una sensación de amenaza.  _Furious_. Telarañas en su mente querían aclararse para decirle algo, pero eran muy lejanas para escucharlas. Su Sál se vibraba dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba listo para la batalla.

Y Hiccup también. "Dagur está abusando a ese alfa, entonces. Tengo que detenerlo, mamá. No sabes la historia entre nosotros dos, ese sujeto ha intentado matarme en más ocasiones de las que puedes imaginar. Está obsesionado con Toothless, secuestró a papá—ha intentado matar a, prácticamente, todos en esta cámara." Para marcar su punto, todos los demás humanos asintieron al unísono, poniéndose del lado de su líder. "Está loco. No dejaré al dragón Furious a su merced."

"Pensé que se trataba de una misión de rescate, no de ajustar cuentas, Hiccup." Valka sacudió su cabeza, su trenza pelirroja danzando con el movimiento. "Te ayudaré hasta donde se me sea permitido, hijo, pero con una condición: no te acerques a ese alfa. Localiza a Valkyria y sal de Berserk."

"Mamá—"

"¿Quieres la verdad? No puedo brindarte los recursos para una rebelión, Hiccup. El invierno está en nuestras puertas. Los dragones nos dejarán pronto. Todavía no acabamos con las reparaciones de la mitad de Berk. Perdimos a muchos hombres y mujeres durante la batalla con Drago. Esas son las verdades con las que vivimos. Entiendo tu enojo, tu indignación,  _créeme_ , sé cómo te sientes—Pero, tienes que aprender a escoger tus batallas."

Toothless observó los puños formarse en las manos del humano. Sus mancuernas rechinaron.

"Comprendo, Jefa."

Valka parpadeó, al escuchar el título. Sin embargo, la mujer ladeó su barbilla. "Tienen que extraer al dragón de Camicazi, y salir de allí. Sí son capturados, no podré rescatarlos. No puedo darte drakkars del pueblo, tampoco."

"Entendido." Hiccup levantó su mentón. "Lo que suceda, será mi responsabilidad."

"Y no puedes atraer un invasión de Berserkers a Berk, en tu camino de regreso. Nos destruirán."

"No sucederá."

Hasta Toothless dudó de la veracidad de lo dictado. Los problemas  _siempre_  los seguían, de regreso a Berk.

"Con eso dicho." Valka suspiró. "Ofrezco a Cloudjumper para asistirlos. Camicazi puede usarlo."

"Gracias." Extrañamente cordial, su humano buscó por equilibrio en Toothless, sujetándose de una banda del arnés. Susurros inmateriales se intercambiaron entre ambos, sus Sál comunicándose a base de hilos de emociones, impresos en una red fina, sólo visible para su ojos.

- _Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos_. Cantaron al unísono, ya decididas, en el siguiente paso a tomar.

Valka y Gobber se retiraron de la cámara del Consejo, tras el enfrentamiento decisivo. Los gemelos se alzaron sus cejas, mutuamente. Fishlegs proseguía revisando los mapas.

Luego, Snotlout fue el primero en romper con el silencio. "Así que, ¿cómo encontraremos un forma, de  _no hacer_ , lo que ella dice?"

Hiccup cerró las puertas de la cámara, esperando a que Cloudjumper se retirara junto con su madre. "Plan B. "

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Era lo justo. Era lo justo, después de recibir órdenes de aquel mocoso desquiciado—Hoder tomó lo que era suyo por derecho de batalla. Había tenido suerte en encontrar esta pequeña y carnosa figura entre las chozas, demasiado joven para poner una pelea, pero no tan joven como para no poder saciar sus necesidades. No hubo nadie para detenerlo, todas aquellas jabalíes de mujeres habían sido atravesadas con el filo de lanza y espada. No hubo nadie que lo detuviera de arrastrar a la chiquilla hasta la mesa de piedra, ignorando sus chillidos de agonía, e inútil socorro. La jaló de sus cabellos para desnudar su cuello y cuando acarició su mandíbula con su daga, gruñó una orden: "Llora y gime si quieres, nadie te escuchará."

La empujó sobre la piedra, subió sus faldas de pieles. Salivó, al ver su recompensa, asomándose.

Dolor explotó en su cabeza, y su visión se borró al instante. Aunque confuso, Hoder se defendió de la amenaza, girando con un puñetazo hacia sus espaldas. La madera de un escudo sobreviviente chocó con sus nudillos, y bloqueó de causar daño. Pero Hoder era más grande—más feroz, más veterano en batalla. Gruñendo con toda su frustración, empujó contra el enemigo. Lo empujó, y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, aplastándolo contra la imperdonable superficie.

El escudo cayó, revelando un rostro masculino, rompiéndose en agonía. Un chico. Un  _bebé_.

Hoder rio. "Llegas tarde para ser héroe, niño."

Ojos enojados viajaron hacia la chiquilla, todavía posada en la mesa. "Depende del punto de vista."

Hoder no previó el tajo de una daga, clavarse en su costado. Rio más. Cuando el jovencillo lo empujó de regreso, se dejó manipular, dándole esperanza falsa de victoria. Sacó la daga de su carne con una sonrisa sangrienta, y buscó un lugar para poder clavarlo en su dueño.

El bebito lo bloqueó. Tenía fuerza, al menos. Ambos pelearon por el dominio de la daga, sus caras rojas con el esfuerzo. Hoder hizo sonidos de besos, al tenerlo tan cerca. "Que vikingo tan bonito se ha parado en mi camino. Quizás te tenga a ti, después de ella, si estás dispuesto a esperar."

Con una mueca que sólo resaltaba la fineza de su mentón—tenía finta de pirata, demasiado engreído, como para involucrar en una verdadera pelea vikinga—el chiquillo se encendió, al escucharlo. Tanto fue su impulso, que ganó brevemente el forcejeo. Hoder se encontró contra la mesa de piedra que había sido desocupada, su cara siendo impactada a propósito. Hoder lanzó golpes, aun con su mirada nublada del rojo de su propia sangre, y en un momento de fortuna, sus dedos lograron encerrarse alrededor del cuello del chico bonito. Lo levantó del piso, carcajeándose ante las inútiles patadas. Hoder lo superaba en estatura, en fuerza, y en voluntad.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te mordió la lengua?"

Ahogándose, su presa intentó aniquilarlo con su mirada llena de odio. Sus manos mordieron el puño de Hoder, en vano, queriendo retirarlo de su manzana de Adán.

Fue entonces, que sintió su espalda siendo plantada con flechas mortales. Hoder gritó del ardor, sus dedos aflojándose.

Una patada por fin encontró blanco, contra su estómago. Hoder terminó en el suelo. Levantó su rostro. Chico-bonito estaba jadeando.

Otra patada. "¿Por qué saquearon esta isla? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Quién los mandó?" Su cola de cabello fue tomaba con venganza.

"Preguntas, preguntas. No me importa, chico. Vine por la sangre y la obtuve." El puñetazo fue esperado. Ahora furioso, el niño estaba entrando en calor. Con entrenamiento adecuado, podría llegar a ser un guerrero. Aunque, si le preguntaban a Hoder, más cicatrices eran necesarias, para poder pedir respeto.

"¡Contéstame, o verás a Odín más rápido de lo que hubieras querido!"

Hoder atrapó la cabeza del crío y sus frentes tronaron con la potencia de dos búfalos en combate. Aguantó el dolor, sin embargo. Lo aguantó, para echarse sobre el mocoso. Por cada puñetazo que había recibido, Hoder los devolvió al doble, cacheteando ese afable rostro, de un lado a otro. "Únicamente cenizas quedan, ¿qué podrás hacer, si te doy tus preciosas respuestas, lindo? ¡Llora por los muertos y supéralo!"

Los músculos mostraron, servir de algo, después de todo. Su siguiente puñetazo fue detenido con precisión. "¡Puedo hacer esto!" Una patada en la ingle de Hoder, reafirmó su amenaza.

En un parpadeo, Hoder se encontró sobre sus espaldas. Por Thor:  _dolió_. Las flechas se encajaron a su espalda con más fuerza. Hoder rabió. El chico bonito se sentó sobre él, empujándolo hacia la tortura, decidido. Hoder gritó. ¿Qué clase de flechas se le habían arrojado? ¿Y de dónde habían provenido? ¡Eran sólo ellos dos peleando! Acaso, ¿habían sido mandadas por el mismo Tyr desde los cielos? No, tonterías. Hoder no podía creerlo.

"Una última oportunidad: ¿Por qué atacaron Bog-Burglar?"

Hoder conectó su ojo restante, con aquellos ojos inmaduros. Demasiados claros, demasiados castos.

"Dagur quería mandar un mensaje." Escupió. "No te cruzas por su camino, sin sufrir consecuencias—El fin se acerca, niñito."

La información pareció ser aceptaba como hecho sólido, y no producto de más burla negra. El chiquillo hasta llegó a asentir, todas sus asquerosas emociones, marchando en transparencia perpetua. Era definitivamente un principiante. Demasiado suave.

"¿Quién fue la persona que cruzó con Dagur? ¿Quién fue el que incitó su ira? ¿La Jefa de aquí, Bertha?"

Hoder continuó sonriendo. Podía ver su sangre agrupándose en un lago, bajo su cuerpo.

Sus alaridos fueron más débiles, esta vez, cuando el vikingo-bebé lo presionó a su tortura. "¡DIME!"

Tosió sangre. Gotas alcanzaron a llover en el rostro del muchachillo. "Una here-herede-ra sin rei-n-no, fue lo que Dag-gur creyó gracioso."

"Están… locos. Todos ustedes, Berserker. Lunáticos."

"Aye." Hoder estiró su cuello. "Si vas a t-terminarme, hazlo. Hazlo ya, bonito. Aprende a ser hom-hombre."

Un mentón tatuado de azul se acercó a su vista. Sonrió. " _Ya_  soy un hombre."

Cuando oscuridad marcó si fin, Hoder sólo tuvo el arrepentimiento de no haber saboreado los frutos de su labor.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Eret nunca había estado  _tan_  enojado.

Cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de su prisionero en su hombro, se abrió camino entre el humo y las llamas agonizantes, la chica que había rescatado, siguiéndolo ciegamente. Era apenas una niña. Y este apestoso vikingo había tratado de ultrajarla. Eret hubiera preferido aventar el cuerpo a las llamas, pero sabía que interrogarlo podía otorgarles más ventaja.

"¡ASTRID!"

Nada.

Stormfly y Skullcrusher ayudaban a cargar agua, en contenedores enormes, que sólo un dragón podría sostener, pero no había señas de la otra jinete. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarse con sobrevivientes de la tribu, mayormente consistidos en infantes y adolescentes. Habían alcanzado a escapar de los saqueos por medio de rutas secretas, construidas en caso de emergencia. Para cuando Astrid y su persona habían aterrizado, las jóvenes habían estado peleando contra el abrasador infierno. No ayudaba que las Bog-Burglars no estaban infestadas de dragones como Berk. Sólo manos humanas, estaban trabajando.

La chica abrazó uno de sus brazos, cuando se escuchó el estruendo de un árbol desmoronándose ante el fuego.

"¡ASTRID!"

No fue Astrid quien le respondió. Al oírlo, una preocupada Stormfly voló sobre sus cabezas, piando.

Eret le sonrió. "¡Chica! ¡Te debo mi vida!" Si no hubiera sido por las espinas de la dragona, arrojadas por su cola en el momento exacto, Eret hubiera estado en problemas. Había sucedido rápido, entre una vuelta de Stormfly cerca de la choza destrozada, y un parpadeo. Ni el mismo Eret había comprendido la clase de ayuda que se le había otorgado, hasta reconocer las espinas en la espalda del Berserker. "¿Dónde se ha metido tu otra mitad?"

Para su alivio, Stormfly apuntó hacia la bahía. Eret armó camino enseguida, alentando a la chica a no despegársele.

Era normal que después de saqueos, algunos vikingos con privilegios fueran dejados en el terreno transgredido, buscando saciarse con los restos de la victoria. Violaban, remataban, quemaban, y si podían, hasta se comían las cenizas. Eret no quería ni pensar en lo que les hubiera sucedido, a los jovencitos que habían sobrevivido, a las manos de estos animales. Hubieran sido los postres.

- _El fuego no se calma_. Bog-Burglar estaba perdido. Todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero el fuego llevaba la delantera. Eret le había otorgado su abrigo de piel a la niña para taparse su boca y nariz. El humo era potente. Eret corrió y corrió, siguiendo la sal del océano. Siguiendo el rastro de Berserkers derrotados, ante la ira de Astrid Hofferson. Cuando, finalmente, paró ante un arrecife con vista a los muelles, averiguó lo que Astrid planeaba. Había descubierto el drakkar Berserker de la tripulación y estaba ayudando a las niñas—y niños—a abordarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Eret también divisó a Skullcrusher volando cerca de su localización. Eret le chifló para pedirle un aventón.

Astrid debió de haber visto la misión como perdida de igual forma, puesto que Stormfly estaba volando de regreso, vacía de carga, como Skullcrusher.

"¿Dónde te metes?" Fue el reclamo que le dio la bienvenida. Sangre seca pintaba la mitad del rostro de la chica, un rubor que sería difícil de retirar. Su trenza había sido desecha en batalla. Estaba sucia, sudorosa, y jadeando por el inmenso calor. "¿Quién es ese?"

"Prisionero." Eret retiró el cuerpo del maldito, para arrastrarlo hasta el interior del barco. "Dime que tienes soga por aquí."

"Sí, sí, me pareció ver sogas por la proa. ¡Eret!"

"¿Qué?" Gritó de vuelta, sin perder de vista su misión.

"¿No pudiste encontrar más…?"

"No." Apuntó hacia la joven que había salvado, quien ahora estaba acurrucada con los demás sobrevivientes. "Sólo ella. Dudo que…"

"Lo sé." Astrid volteó su rostro hacia el horrible panorama de Bog-Burglar siendo derribado como castillo de cartas. Sería imposible que sobrevivieran más personas. El poco esfuerzo que los dragones habían hecho, ahora aparentaba haber sido para nada. "Tenemos que zarpar. Ahora."

"Alguien tiene que adelantarse a Berk, para darle un reporte a Valka."

Astrid se le unió en la tarea de atar al Berserker desmayado, en el mástil. "¿Estarás bien?"

La decisión de quien se adelantaría, ni siquiera, fue una decisión. Era obvio que Eret sería el indicado en navegar hasta Berk, por este medio. "¡Claro que sí! ¿Bromeas? ¡Este es mi hábitat natural!"

"De acuerdo." La chica asintió. Pero, estaba aturdida. Cuando intentó levantarse, Eret la detuvo. Lamió un dedo y lo pasó por la mejilla incrustada en carmesí, de la rubia.

Astrid cerró sus ojos. La realidad de lo que acababan de enfrentar, pareció caerle encima, entonces. Sus hombros se sacudieron.

Cuando las pocas lágrimas que se permitió, salieron de sus ojos, Eret la envolvió con su brazo, presionándola por tan sólo un momento breve. En su abrazo, fue indiscutible el tamaño pequeño de la mujer. Su actitud de rudeza y poderío, solía mostrar tan perfecta careta frente a todos los demás, que se olvidaban de que la desquiciada Astrid era tan joven de corazón, como los huérfanos que ahora conformaban su tripulación de cincuenta-y-tantas gentes.

Eret la dejó a solas, para que se repusiera.

Stormfly hacía un intento de sosegar a los más pequeños, permitiéndose ser acariciada, y hasta abrazada. Cuando la mano de Eret se unió al consuelo en reproducción, Stormfly reconoció su tacto, a pesar de no tenerlo directamente en su línea de visión. Eret le regaló una sonrisa. Acto seguido, la dragón se volcó en su dirección, gorgoreando cuestiones, que Eret apenas podía descifrar en significado. Su cabeza turquesa se curveó hacia su rostro, buscando por una caricia más personal. Sus enormes ojos amarillos expresaba líneas, que Eret no podía leer. Suspirando, se aventuró a rascar con ligereza el mentón de la reptil. "…Gracias, milady. Por lo de hace rato."

No estaba cien-por-ciento confortable, con tener tan cercano contacto con un dragón que no era suyo. Cierto, le gustaba presumirle a Astrid el punto débil que su dragona solía tener por Eret, pero en sí, el pirata nunca se había permitido analizarlo. ¿Por qué Stormfly le agradaba tanto su cara? Eret no tenía idea. En el pasado, sólo había importado que tuviera un dragón más a su favor. ¿Quién podía culpar a Stormfly por tener buenos gustos, además?

"Cuida de ella, ¿está bien?" Le susurró en secreto. Stormfly asintió. Huh. Eso era nuevo. ¿Dragones podían comprender a tal nivel? Todo lo que Skullcrusher hacía, era gruñir y zumbar. No muy comunicativo. "Y cuídate a ti, también. Las quiero completas de vuelta en Berk, ¿correcto?"

"Que los Æsir te acompañen en tu viaje." Fue como Astrid se despidió, escudo simbólico repuesto, momentos después. Había arreglado su trenza ella sola.

Eret asintió. "Igual." Aunque, más que en los dioses, toda su vida, había sido más seguidor de sus propios presentimientos, de sus experiencias; de lo que podía tocar y sentir, como real. Desde pequeño había aprendido, que si en verdad existían los Æsir, eran muy caprichosos. Nada estables. Todavía el océano, ofrecía más reafirmación. Todavía los dragones, daban más soporte ante el peligro. Eret podía domar las mareas, podía controlar, sin importar su furia. Podía confiar en un dragón.

Los infantes demostraron no perder su espíritu, y no necesitar de ningún Dios. Eret los miró acomodarse con disciplina a la longitud del casco, listos para tomar parte de los remos. Sin siquiera esperar por una orden.

Eret odiaba ponerlos a trabajar. Skullcrusher parecía compartir su opinión, si sus zumbidos acusadores, podían interpretarse de esa forma.

Una idea le llegó, al mirar las interminables fuentes de soga, a su disposición. Recordó cierta anécdota de Hiccup…

Se giró hacia su dragón. "Bien, ¿quieres ayudar, mastodonte? Ayudar, es lo que harás."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

> -Los Corazones de Bog-Burglars están hechos de Roble-

_Había estado en la oscuridad total. La habían dejado abandonada durante días, semanas; no tenía idea. Sin comida. Sin agua. Atascada en una prisión tan limitada, que ni su cabeza había podido levantar. Había cantado para fortalecerse. No había cerraduras que falsear, sus llaves maestras no funcionaban, y no había tierra que cavar. Su celda no era normal. Camicazi no había tenido idea, de que los árboles podrían utilizarse para enloquecer a sus prisioneros. Si no odiara a los Berserkers_ tanto _, los admiraría por su destreza._

> -Tu Barco no está perdido, cuando el Mar es tu Hogar-

_Pero, los detestaba. Cuando saliera, los mataría a todos. Comenzando con el más flacucho, hasta el más gordo. Camicazi les arrancaría la cabeza._

> -Y Bog-Burglars Pelean, Pelean, Pelean, por la Eternidad-

_La maldita oscuridad. Pagarían por encerrarla en tan inmensa oscuridad._

_Bog-Burglars no conocían el significado del miedo._

_Aunque, cuando finalmente, la habían sacado de prisión, Camicazi sí había conocido el significado de Resistencia. Resistencia ante el dolor. Resistencia a manos descaradas, y a carcajadas crueles. Había mordido a sus enemigos, a falta de espada. Había gritado, a falta de arco. Había escupido, a falta de a lanza. Había corrido, a falta de las alas de Valkyria. Había corrido, corrido, corrido, pretendiendo que las lágrimas eran sudor, y nada más._

"¡Vuela, pajarito, vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela!"  _Se le había ordenado desde las alturas de los montes, las carcajadas macabras de Dagur sirviendo como veneno a su orgullo._  "¡Vuela alto y cuenta lo que te pasó en mis tierras! ¡Canta! ¡Canta como tanto te gusta!"

Oh, Camicazi volaría. Volaría, ¡y le sacaría el ojo que todavía le quedaba a este mismísimo demonio Móði! ¡Terminaría con el trabajo, y lo dejaría ciego!

> -¡Bog-Burglars pelean, pelean, pelean, por la eternidad!-

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Camicazi abrió sus ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo. Lo podía oler.

Pájaros cacareaban. Gallos anunciaban el alba.

No.

Trató de levantarse de la cama.

"No, no, no." Lo sabía, no tenía que preguntar. Fue un sentido en lo profundo de su pecho. Conocía cómo Hiccup pensaba. Sabía lo que  _ver el amanecer,_  significaba.

Se levantó de la cama, mandando al demonio la estrujante dolencia de sus heridas. Caminó hacia la puerta.

Se abrió, antes de que sus yemas tocaran la agarradera.

La madre de Valka se asomó. Sombría.

"Se fue sin mí, ¿verdad?"

Al verla de pie, Valka tomó uno de sus brazos para intentar auxiliarla, pero Camicazi no se lo permitió. No quería regresar a la cama, ¡quería quemarla!"

Asumiendo su rechazo sin tomárselo personal, la mujer asintió. "Se marchó hace horas. Te dejó esto." De su cinturón, extrajo un corto pedazo de pergamino. Enojada, Camicazi lo arrancó, temblando con su coraje.

La impecable escritura de Hiccup era irreconocible:

_Esta será la primera promesa que te romperé._

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Extras:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Drakkar:** así les llaman a los barcos de los vikingos, significa "dragón."
> 
>  **Æsir:** son los principales dioses masculinos del panteón nórdico.
> 
>  **Móði:** Hijo de Thor, Dios de la furia en la batalla, y más importante, el Dios de los Berserkers (que sí existieron).
> 
>  **Otros:** El himno que utilicé, es de las Bog-Burglar. No lo inventé.
> 
> Un poco de historia sobre mi propio fanon de Dagur y Furious: En mi cabeza, los Berserkers han tenido en posesión a Furious por un laaaaaaargo tiempo (en el próximo capítulo averiguarán la cantidad exacta) y siempre le han sacado provecho al asunto. Sin embargo, todo cambió con el padre de Dagur, quien estaba más interesado en mantener buenas relaciones con otras tribus. Escondió la existencia de Furious, primeramente para ganarse una mejor reputación anti-sacrificios humanos, y en segunda, por la clase de hijo que tenía. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, la presencia de Furious se descubrió, y mientras Drago hacía desastres y se robaba toda la atención, Dagur estuvo haciendo de las suyas calladamente. Quien sabe, quizás el mismo Dagur sabía que Hiccup se encargaría de esa "molestia", tarde o temprano. "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", después de todo.


	9. Más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur agitó su cabeza, de un lado a otro. "No puedo tragarme lo que dices. Tu asquerosa lealtad hacia ese parásito siempre te ha tenido bien amarrado."
> 
> "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se te dificulta tanto, creerlo? ¿Alguna vez nos viste siendo los mejores amigos? Sólo porque estaba en su tonta Academia de Dragones no quiere decir que me importaba el maestro. Debes saberlo—Deber saber que si él no existiera, el derecho de sangre para ser Jefe, sería mío. Somos primos fraternales. ¡Lo sabes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. No había visto los episodios "Cast-Out Pt.1&2"ni "A View to a Skrill Pt.1&2". de la segunda temporada de Defenders of Berk, cuando escribí este capítulo. Me enteré por Wikipedia de algunos sucesos muy parecidos que ocurren allí también, y me enojé. Tuve una crisis porque por un momento, sentí que el canon había arruinado mi trama XD. Pero, respiré profundo y los mandé al carajo. Esta es mi versión, ni modo. Lo siento, si llegan a sentir deja vu. Tomé algunos detalles de esos episodios en consideración.
> 
> ii. Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia humanos, y dragones.
> 
> iii. Para describir Berserk, me basaré en la versión de los libros, así como los mapas de ese universo.

****

 

**IX.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Esto nunca acabará_

_Porque quiero más_

_Más, dame más._

_Dame más_."

Fever Ray (If I Had a Heart).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snotlout  _amaba_  el Plan B.

"Odio el Plan B." Vino la queja de su supuesto prisionero. No era la primera ocasión que el lloriqueo torturaba sus oídos.

"¿Por qué? Sólo tienes que estar sentado y lucir bonito." La brisa se volvía más densa, entre más te adentrabas a las regiones de Berserk. En sus mejores días, Snotlout podía navegar expertamente, pero hasta la precisión de su ojo clínico tenía sus límites. "Y estar  _atado_ , claro."

"Personalmente, tengo un problema con estar atado."

Suspirando, el Auto-Nombrado Capitán apuntó hacia el centro del barco. "Todos hemos estado atados, en algún punto de nuestras misiones. No es nada nuevo."

Refutado, sólo le quedó a Tuffnut hacer pucheros. Y quejarse más. "…No tenías que apretarme tanto. Es todo lo que digo. ¿Qué tal si me da comezón en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzar? Lo cual, ahora mismo, es básicamente  _todo_."

Snotlout no podía creer en lo que el rubio podía pensar, en semejante hora. No, corrección:  _sí_  podía creerlo. Este era Tuffnut, del que hablaba. "Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Ya casi llegamos." No podía meter la pata en esta misión. Todo se caería abajo, si su papel no era desempeñado con credibilidad. "O también te ganarás un bozal."

Una pausa, que supo a vil gloria, se materializó. Luego, un murmullo contemplativo, emergió junto con la neblina. "Los bozales pueden ser divertidos."

Oh, por Thor. "…No quiero saber."

"…Yo sí."

Snotlout fulminó a uno de los tripulantes metiches, con el mero poder de su mirada. "Nadie te lo preguntó. ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? ¡Rema!" Era conveniente que no tenía que comportarse con modales con el soldado, puesto que, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, el otro vikingo ya hubiera degollado a Snotlout. "Y, sí, adivinaron correctamente: guarden silencio. Pongan atención a su alrededor."

Los soldados restantes refunfuñaron, pero no se atrevieron a ir en contra de una orden directa. No si querían que Alvin se enterara. Remaron. Snotlout se sostuvo de la cabeza del barco, apretando sus nudillos en la cresta del dragón forjado. Achicó sus ojos, odiando la maldita neblina. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Estaban cerca.

Muy cerca.

Snotlout volteó a sus espaldas, examinando las cortinas de neblina que dejaban por detrás.

Extrañaba a Hookfang. Estar en una misión sin su amigo era casi inconcebible. Sin embargo, estaba a salvo por ahora, al ser separado del humano. Tenía que repetírselo, una y otra vez. Primero muerto, a que Snotlout le entregara a su dragón en bandeja de plata, a aquél imbécil de Dagur.

Miró hacia la proa, justo a espaldas de Ruffnut. Hacia la jaula que yacía en espera, bien cubierta y asegurada.

Un dragón por bandeja, ya era suficiente. Hookfang no había sido necesitado para unirse al banquete. Esta lucha sería de Snotlout únicamente.

Adrenalina aceleraba su corazón, entre más leguas se atravesaban. No era muy paciente, pero estaba haciendo un épico esfuerzo por mantener el temple. Agh, ¿temple? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan… anticuado? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a utilizar palabras tan propias de aquel sabelotodo de Fishlegs? Snotlout suspiró. ¡Era un vikingo! Quería actuar, quería practicar la violencia que los hacía guerreros, y a los Hairy Hooligans legendarios, pero desde el fallecimiento de Stoick, Snotlout había tomado más responsabilidad de sus acciones. Había sido inevitable. Berk lo necesitaba. Estaba en su sangre, en su herencia de Reyes que compartía con Hiccup. Podía ser que ambos compartieran aquella  _ansía_  por lanzarse al peligro, tan sólo la oportunidad se presentara, pero en cuanto Berk había perdido a su Jefe, Hiccup y Snotlout habían sentido las mismas expectativas caer en sus hombros. Por igual. A ambos se les había obligado a bajar sus cabezotas de las nubes, forzosamente.

Un comentario sombrío de uno de los remadores lo sacó de sus meditaciones. "Brrrrr. No me gusta estar tan cerca de los fantasmas…"

La cabeza emocionada de Tuffnut, se levantó con súbito interés. "¿Fantasmas? ¿Dónde? ¿En serio, hay fantasmas por aquí? ¡Oh, cielos, de lo que se perderá Ruffnut!"

Snotlout roló sus ojos. "Es sólo una historia para darnos pesadillas de niños, Tuff. Nada más."

"Me sorprende que la menosprecies, considerando que esta leyenda forma parte de tu legado, niño." Otro de los soldados se unió a la conmoción.

Snotlout miró al soldado con detenimiento. Era viejo, con piel de cocodrilo usado de uniforme. Era castaño como Alvin. Nariz chata y un desastre de barbas en su cara.

"Probablemente, ni siquiera la recuerdas…"

Siempre había un buscapleitos. Y esta vez, no se trataba de Snotlout. "Recuerdo la leyenda, viejo."

Tuffnut sacudió sus piernas en pleno berrinche. "¡Cuéntala, entonces! Vamos, Snotlout. Estoy muriéndome del aburrimiento aquí. Si no me rascarás, al menos asústame un poco."

"No hay mucho que decir: Erase una vez mi tatarabuela, que se volvió loca un día y huyó a las Montañas de Nariz de Dragón, la Isla que tenemos justo a un lado de nosotros. Desde entonces se cree que sus llantos se escuchan por toda la Bahía del Corazón Roto, llamando por…" Más entrometido en su papel de narrador, Snotlout bajó de volumen su tono. "… su hijo perdido, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II."

Los ojos de Tuffnut se ancharon. "¿Hiccup II? Huh, siempre me pregunté qué había sucedido con los otros dos."

"Unos dicen que fue ahogado por su propia madre de bebé y por eso la vieja Chinhilda perdió la chaveta. No pudo con la culpa y fue exiliada de su propia tribu…"

"¿Por qué mataría a su propia bebé? Digo, ya sé que tuvieron un  _Hiccup_ —"

"¡Mentiras, Rendryl! ¿Cómo pudo haber matado a Hiccup II cuando la leyenda dice que el chico murió a los colmillos de un dragón, tratando de proteger a su padre? Ya te está fallando la memoria, anciano—"

Snotlout gruñó. "¡Sssssshhh! ¡Cállense! ¿Acaso quieren que nos descubran antes de que tan siquiera lleguemos a la playa?"

Rendryl abrió su bocota para seguir con su alegato, tan viejo y cascarrabias como Mildew—Pero, lo que hubiera estado a punto de decir, murió con la agilidad de una flecha atravesando su garganta.

Snotlout parpadeó, pasmado por un segundo. Luego, se cacheteó a sí mismo. "¡EMBOSCADA! ¡CÚBRANSE!"

Snotlout rodó por la proa, justo a tiempo para brindarle protección a Tuffnut con su escudo. Escuchó los múltiples impactos de más flechas chocar con el resto de los escudos. Asimismo, también escuchó los gemidos de sorpresa de los incautos, de los que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápido.

El tabique de la nariz de Ruffnut raspó parte de su mentón. "Oh, Capitán, esto está yendo de maravilla."

"Cierra la boca." Snotlout tapó la misma embocadura con su mano libre, para garantizar su orden. ¡Debió de haberle colocado aquel bozal! A los enemigos que los tenían acorralados, gritó: "¡NO ATAQUEN! ¡NO SOMOS ENEMIGOS!"

Cuerpos cayeron al agua. Pero, otra oleada de flechas no vino. Snotlout se asomó por el borde de su escudo.

La punta de una lanza, rozó su nariz.

Estaban rodeados de cuatros Raincutters, cada uno con un Berserker en su lomo, armas listas y a la orden.

"¡Nos hemos pescado unas sabrosas almejas, chicos!" Uno de ellos, se carcajeó.

"¡He venido a negociar con su líder!" Snotlout les gritó de nuevo, bajando su escudo como signo de rendición. Les ordenó a los demás hacer lo mismo. Habían perdido casi a la mitad de la tripulación.

Más carcajadas le siguieron.

Snotlout gruñó. "Llévenme con Dagur." Tomando parte de la extensión de la lanza frente a su cara, con su mano derecha, el Hairy Hooligan haló del báculo, teniendo el elemento de sorpresa de su lado. Jaló y jaló, y cuando tuvo la cara del apestoso Berserker enfrente, le repitió la orden—con  _toda_  la imponencia que había practicado y perfeccionado para este momento. "Llévame con Dagur, o iré yo mismo a buscarlo."

El jinete le retornó el gruñido desinhibido, más no era adversario para la fuerza física del otro vikingo. "¿Quién crees que eres, para pedir audiencia con nuestro líder? Estás lejos de casa, chiquillo. Las órdenes las damos nosotros."

"¡De acuerdo!" Snotlout soltó a su presa, y el estúpido soldado se escurrió de vuelta al lomo de su dragón. "Estoy seguro de que Dagur se tocará el corazón para no alimentarlos a los tiburones, cuando se entere de que pudo haber tenido una oportunidad de invadir Berk, pero que la perdió por un poco de libre pensamiento de su ejército. ¡Oh, sí, ya puedo verlo! ¡Dagur, definitivamente, les agradecerá por su sabiduría, chicos!"

Berserker eran conocidos por su demencia en batalla, pero no su inteligencia en conversaciones. Snotlout miró las lanzas temblar. Bien. Había contado con el pavor, que Dagur tenía inyectado sobre sus hombres, para su persuasión.

Otro de los Berserkers, susurró al otro. "¡Podrían ser espías!"

"No lo soy." Snotlout se encogió de hombros. "Soy un rebelde en busca de alianza." Sonrió. "¿Además? Traigo regalos." Esplendorosamente, apuntó hacia Tuffnut, y la jaula tapada en el medio de la proa.

"¡Oh, no, no te saldrás con la tuya, traidor!" Tuff actuó de acuerdo al guion. Snotlout le dio puntos extras por su credulidad. Probablemente estaba utilizando su comezón intensa, como material para expresar su ira.

"¿Qué hay allí?" Un Berserker gesticuló a la jaula.

Con un resoplido de su nariz, Snotlout batió una de las lanzas, que se estaban acercando demasiado a la jaula. "Esta sorpresa es para Dagur, no para simples mequetrefes como ustedes."

Al verlos todavía indecisos, Snotlout decidió sacar el último recurso. "Si me matan ahora o me llevan con Dagur, ¿qué diferencia habría? ¡Somos un barco insignificante, a lado de su fabulosa armada de mil vikingos! Si a Dagur no le gusta lo que tenga que decir, me matará él mismo de todas maneras. Estoy muerto de cualquier forma. No soy amenaza para ustedes."

"Podríamos matarlos y robarte tu carga—"

"¿Hooooola? ¿No me escucharon la primera vez? ¡Tengo conmigo información vital sobre uno de los principales enemigos de Dagur! Los muertos no pueden hablar, ¿saben? Pero, ¡adelante, adelante!" Cruzándose de brazos, Snotlout infló su pecho. " _Mátenme_. Tomen el riesgo de costarle a Berserk la oportunidad de saber los sucios secretos del entrenamiento dragón."

Esperó.

Tuffnut lo pateó, no muy sutilmente. Snotlout lo pisó.

Las lanzas retrocedieron totalmente.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Era una roca, justo como su madre, debo admitir. Por días y días: ni un sólo chillido."

Nada. Ni un escalofrío.

Dagur estiró su pierna sobre el brazo de su trono de piel. Tomó de su vino. "Claro. Después incluí unos cuantos Flying Gators en el paquete, y nos divertimos un rato con ella. Es lindo cuando tuerce su naricita como cerdita, ¿no es así? Es la única pista que mostraba, para saber que estaba sintiendo dolor. Justo como una cerdita. No chilló como yo quería, sin embargo… No comprendo, pude haber jurado que la había escuchado cantar en las prisiones. ¿Por qué no quiso cantarme a mí, en persona?"

Fue mínimo, pero Dagur no lo perdió de vista. Un ligero temblor del mentón de la mujer.

"¿Cómo va esa cancioncita suya de las Bog-Burglars? No tengo mieeeeeedo, tengo corazón de roooooble. ¿Todas ustedes lo hacen? ¿Cantan para tragarse sus patéticos llantos?"

Un murmullo.

"¿Perdón?" Con fingida consternación, Dagur estiró su torso hacia la dirección de su juguete. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"…De…mo… ni…o."

"Oh, sí. Me llamó así también. Algo con M. ¿Mor? ¿Mort? Fue casi al final, cuando la quebré por fin. No cantó lo que le pedí, pero por lo menos, cantó  _algo_. Por Thor, esa chica fue una nuez difícil de romper. La formaste bien, Bertha. Tenía más agallas que mi propio armada, tengo que admitirlo."

Silencio.

Dagur estaba aburriéndose. A este paso, todo el día que había dedicado a esta mujer se iría por el caño, cuando Dagur hubiera podido aprovecharlo en acciones más productivas. Se levantó de su trono. Caminó hacia uno de sus cofres personales, justo arriba de su chimenea. Sacó su trofeo.

"Es gracioso, más que su espada, o su propia honra—A la señorita Camicazi parecía importarle más, esta curiosa llave."

Aventó el objeto a los pies de la Ex-Jefa.

Grandísima Bertha reconoció la llave maestra, instantáneamente.

Cuando en gemido de amargura se cristalizó, Dagur cerró sus ojos,  _saboreando_  los ahogados "Nonononono."

Sabía que la llave causaría la detonación.

"Tal vez, podrías compartirme su… importancia."

Con una fuerza que era común en la enorme líder, Bertha se levantó de su posición arrodillada y con un tremendo alarido bestial, se abalanzó en su dirección, a pesar de estar atada de sus manos. Dagur no se movió de su misma posición.

Cuando estuvo cerca de hacer contacto, el Berserker simplemente se curveó a un lado, usando una patada baja para tumbarla al piso. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Bertha estaba demasiado débil para dar una batalla decente. Los efectos de los hongos que se le habían alimentado en contra de su voluntad, tampoco estaban ayudando en su percepción. Bertha cayó al piso con un llanto que hubiera roto su corazón, si Dagur tuviera uno en posesión.

"Está bien, está bien: mentí." Conversando, se movió hacia donde descansaba la llave de plata y la recogió. "Sé lo que esta llave representa. Es la máxima arma para una Bog-Burglar. La más honorifica medalla. Una llave universal que, supuestamente, abre todos candados. Es el utensilio más vital, para toda ladrona de su tribu. Mmmn." La colgó en su cuello, lenta y deliberadamente, para que Bertha no se perdiera de ningún detalle. "Con razón fue tan íntimo el lugar donde la encontré… Justo entre medio de sus pechos."

Jadeando, sangrando de su nariz y boca, Bertha registró lo dicho, en aterrorizado silencio. Tan rápido como ésta había llegado, su furia se evaporó. La gorda mujer dejó caer su cabeza de regreso al suelo.

Dagur tronó sus nudillos.

Apenas estaba comenzando…

"¡Mi Lord!"

"¡Aaaaargh! Dagur tumbó su trono de pieles, puro coraje alentándolo. ¡Interrumpido de nuevo! "¿Qué parte de  _No Interrumpir_  no entienden todos ustedes, cabezas de pacotilla?"

El soldado agachó su cabeza. "Lo siento, mi lord, pero se ha interceptado una nave desconocida en nuestra bahía. ¡El comandante de la nave pide hablar con usted, de inmediato!"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" Eso era nuevo. Sus enemigos querían hacer muchas cosas con Dagur, pero hablar, nunca era una de ellas.

"Dice—Dice—Que quiere aliarse con usted."

Dagur entre giró su ojo. Pero, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Miró a Bertha. Lucía más muerta que viva. Que aburrición. "Llévala a una prisión. Será parte de los sacrificios de esta noche."

"Sí-Sí—Mi lord."

"¡Quítate de mi camino!"

Cuando llegó a los muelles en el lomo de su Raincutter personal—aunque ningún dragón podría considerarse suyo, más que La Bestia—había una conmoción junto con un drakker de diseño común. No era un barco grande. Bastante vergonzoso. Sin comparación a sus hermosas obras de arte, que formaban parte de colección.

"—¡Les digo que no toquen esa jaula! ¡No es asunto de ustedes! ¿Dónde demonios está su Jefe? No tengo todo el día—"

"No tendrás un minuto más, si así se me antoja." Dagur se abrió camino entre una pared de soldados Berserkers. Se congeló, sin embargo, al ver quién era el responsable del escándalo. "Oh, no tenía idea que tuvieras un deseo por morir, Snothat."

Aun siendo prisionero de sus guardias, el vikingo expresó ofensa. "Es…  _Snotlout_."

Dagur levantó su ceja. "¿Luzco como si me importara?"

El tipo parecía impactado con la apariencia de Dagur. Debía de ser la ausencia de su ojo. Siempre causaba más miedo. Dagur lo amaba. "No, no. A decir verdad, luces bastante… diferente, a la última ocasión que te vi. Pero no. No encuentro nada de compasión en tu ojo, nop."

Sacando su espada, Dagur la acomodó en la mejilla del imbécil, quien estaba forzado a arrodillarse en la arena de la playa. "¿Dónde está tu Mami-Hiccup? ¿Escondiéndose en los arbustos?"

"Vengo solo."

"No te creo."

Snothat no cedió tan fácilmente a la presión, como en el pasado. Cuando levantó su mentón, su voz ni siquiera se quebrantó con la antigua fiebre de fanatismo por Dagur. "No he visto a Hiccup, desde que el maldito me exilió de mi propia hogar."

Dagur mordió su labio inferior, por un momento. "¿Oh, sí? No creía que lo tuviera en su naturaleza. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por fin anotaste con su noviecita?"

"Al morir Stoick, lo reté por la jefatura de Berk."

"Y perdiste, obviamente."

El aclamado exiliado peló sus dientes. "Me vengué. Me uní a los Marginados por un rato—Nada divertido, déjame decirte. Pero, los logré convencer de atacar Berk, en estos momentos donde están más inofensivos."

Dagur agitó su cabeza, de un lado a otro. "No puedo tragarme lo que dices. Tu asquerosa lealtad hacia ese parásito siempre te ha tenido bien amarrado."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se te dificulta tanto, creerlo? ¿Alguna vez nos viste siendo los mejores amigos? Sólo porque estaba en su tonta Academia de Dragones no quiere decir que me importaba el maestro. Debes saberlo—Deber saber que si él no existiera, el derecho de sangre para ser Jefe, sería  _mío_. Somos primos fraternales. ¡Lo  _sabes_!"

Esa parte era cierta. A veces, de pequeños, Snothat había acompañado a Hiccup durante las juntas de los herederos de las tribúu. Aunque, el chiquillo nunca había sido tomado en serio. A pesar de ser una desgracia, Hiccup siempre había sido el protagonista de la atención y la habladuría. "¿Y eso qué? ¿Me tengo que creer, que todo este tiempo, le has tenido envidia al novio-de-dragones? ¿Qué secretamente haz querido usurparlo, todos estos años?"

"En resumen, sí."

"¿Para qué quieres unirte conmigo? Digo, si las cosas han ido tan bien para ti como pirata…"

Snothat titubeó. Dagur presionó la espada contra su yugular. "Alvin y yo—Nos conocimos cuando yo era más joven. Siempre me dijo que sería bienvenida con ellos, si decidía desertar. Tomé su palabra cuando me corrieron de Berk. Pero—¡No me toma en serio! Toma todas las riquezas de nuestros saqueos. Fue mi idea atacar Berk, ¡y aun así, no me lo agradeció! Cuando tomamos el premio mayor, ¡lo quiso tomar para sí!  _No_  podía permitirlo."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Se lo robé. Robé nuestra mayor ganancia y me atreví a cruzar la bahía del Corazón Roto para pedirte santuario. Sé que Alvin no se atrevería a venir a estos rumbos—"

"Lástima, extraño su sopa."

"—Y estará muy ocupado con la venganza de Hiccup, como para tener tiempo de seguirme."

Dagur retiró su espada de la cara del gordo. Revisó con su ojo el resto de los acompañantes de Snothat. Reconoció los uniformes de Marginados en los cuatro soldados. Y reconoció al flacucho que se encontraba amarrado al mástil del barco, vigilado por uno de sus hombres. "¿Qué haces con ese insecto?"

"Es un regalo de buena fe para ti. Sé que disfrutarías la oportunidad de vengarte de él por haberte engañado, años atrás, ¿recuerdas? Además, tiene información invaluable sobre Berk, es el secretario de la madre Hiccup, Valka."

"Whoa, ¿madre? Parece que me he perdido de cosas interesantes." Silbando, caminó alrededor del muelle, considerando la situación. Luego, brincó al barco. "¿Y esa gran caja misteriosa? ¿Es lo que robaste de Alvin El Traidor?"

"Aye." Snothat trató de levantarse, pero el guardia lo empujó con más fuerza, a la arena. "Es mi regalo principal para ti."

Dagur caminó hacia la caja. ¿Celda? ¿Trampa? Les gesticuló a los guardias para que se hicieran a un lado, pero que permanecieran en defensa. Tomó la textura de la cubierta con sus manos, tras guardar su espada.

Dramáticamente, jaló de ella.

Su mundo de detuvo.

"Oh, por Æsir y Ásynjury." ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaba moribundo y alucinante?

Un Night Fury le recibió, inmovilizado, atrapado, irascible—tan hermosamente  _enojado_ —gruñendo con la potencia de miles de tambores de batalla.

El mentón de Dagur colgó.

Se tornó a sus espaldas. A pesar de la distancia, podía ver a Snothat sonriéndole, engreído.

"Sabía que te gustaría."

Dagur tragó saliva.

Asintió a los guardias. "Libérenlo."

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Todo lo que sabía de Berserk no lo podía preparar para llegar a la isla y encontrarse con su magnífica estructura. Por entero, la isla era un bosque gigante. La mitad de tamaño que Berk, pero mejor armado con secretos mortales. Berserk era un laberinto de interminables puentes de madera, formados por los mismos árboles. Era un sistema de admirarse. Los troncos de los arboles era de una circunferencia tan ancha, como una casa de Berk. Uno podía perderse en la profundidad de un hueco, y jamás salir a la luz del sol.

Prisiones. Berserk era un paraíso de prisiones. Todo lo contrario a la Isla de los Marginados, Berserk tenía vida. Era verde, vibrante, arrullando con el sonido de la fauna y los gritos estrangulados de los prisioneros.

Hiccup había bajado por las orillas de la parte sur de la isla, despidiéndose de su Smokebreath con una palmadita de agradecimiento. Sus neblinas de humo habían sido muy útiles para pasar desapercibido. Desde su descenso, había proseguido solo, cortando maleza con sus cuchillos. La única certeza de que el plan estaba funcionado, era el fulgor de calor en su pecho, mandada por la Sál de Toothless.

- _Ve, ve, ve_. Le apresuró.

De acuerdo con Alvin, la Fosa de la Muerte, que se utilizaba para los sacrificios, estaba en el centro de la isla. Era el corazón. Alrededor del núcleo, estaban construidas las cárceles para los dragones. Allí debería de encontrar a Valkyria.

Si seguía viva.

Hiccup se agachó a la base de un tronco, al ver un par de guardias hacer su ronda.

Ser capturado y convertido en cocinero personal de los Berserkers por un año, no era una experiencia que Alvin había querido revivir, cuando lo habían contactado. Sin embargo, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por dibujarle un bosquejo de algunas rutas consideradas seguras. Hiccup entendía sólo la mitad de ellas, y de esa mitad, sólo confiaba en un cuarto, considerando la fuente. Alvin podía auxiliar hasta cierto punto. Tenía sus límites. Bastante había contribuido con la operación, al prestarle hombres para su pequeño acto. Hiccup no había estado seguro de que Alvin cooperaría en primer lugar, pero Snotlout había insistido.

Aparentemente, el Marginado tenía una deuda con el Hairy Hooligan.

Si esto funcionaba, Snotlout caminaría como pavo real el resto de sus vidas. Hiccup ya lo podía imaginar, contoneándose por todo Berk.

Hiccup lazó una estrella de metal unida a su soga, para amarrarse a la base de uno de los puentes. Al verificar su estabilidad, comenzó a trepar.

La neblina ayudaba para esconderse, pero no duraría para siempre. Entre más se profundizara al bosque, menos se contaría con su presencia.

Cuando pisó en el puente orgánico, con gancho y bota, sacó su casco de su mochila. Más valía, que no lo reconocieran.

No había esperado que fuera una jornada pacífica. Inconvenientes se les atravesarían. Y no tenía un dragón del cual depender.

Por ello, estuvo preparado, para cuando escuchó pasos caminar en su dirección. Soldados. Estaban riéndose.

Aventó una vapo-esfera por el piso. Contó. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Perfume de veneno de Vorpent se roció al ambiente. Tosidos fueron escuchados. Eventualmente, los impactos de cuerpos cayendo, fueron percibidos. Hiccup, inmune por haber ingerido papa—único antídoto conocido—previamente, se atravesó entre los cuerpos, cerciorándose de no haber sido visto por más guardias.

La costa parecía estar clara.

Corrió.

- _Ven, ven, ven_. Su Sál escuchó.

Hiccup asintió, hipnotizado.

Iba en camino.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Llévenselo y prepárenlo."

Tuffnut miró urgentemente a Snotlout, al escuchar al demente de Dagur. Peleó automáticamente contra los dos guardias sujetándolo.

Snotlout levantó su mano. "Espera. ¿A dónde lo llevas?"

"Necesitados agradecerle a los dioses por tantos regalos." Dagur respondió, sin en sí, responder. Con desdén, el Berserker continuó su camino por el puente. "Es mi regalo, ¿cierto? Puedo hacer con él, lo que me venga en gana. Será servido para los sacrificios de esta noche."

Afortunadamente, Tuffnut estaba amordazado. Porque, el rubio tendría mucho que decir al respecto.

Snotlout inclinó su cabeza. "Ya veo. Bueno, pensé que te gustaría exprimirlo de información primero. Pero, si es lo que quieres."

"¿Para qué? Ya debes saber lo que él sabe, si dices que es tu esclavo. Ya lo haz torturado para Alvin, ¿correcto? Dudo que yo pueda sacarle más. Ya no lo necesitaremos."

Había sido buena idea que Ruffnut le diera una paliza a su hermano, entonces. El ojo morado de Tuffnut había sido creado para otorgar credibilidad a su título de esclavo. "Como quieras." Snotlout trató de aparentar un aire tan casual como Dagur, dejando a Tuff a la merced de sus captores. Siguió al Berserker por el sendero que se le había indicado. "¿Que harás con el Night Fury? ¿También lo sacrificarás?"

Una carcajada extravagante rompió por la boca del otro vikingo. "¡Y dicen que yo estoy loco! ¡Claro que no! Ese Night Fury es mío. Nadie lo tocará más que yo, a partir de hoy." Las risas se extinguieron. "Ni siquiera los dioses."

Snotlout respiró hondo. El ego del tipo era tan surreal como su nivel de cordura. Dagur lo llevó, a lo que pareció, ser su choza. Era la única casa reforzada con piedra, aparte de árbol macizo.

Los gemidos de criaturas vivientes bajo sus pies, llegaron a sus oídos. Snotlout se detuvo, justo antes de introducirse al hogar del enemigo. Absorbió los llamados de socorro, ya débiles con el tiempo—píos, gruñidos, gorgojos, maullidos, aullidos—Snotlout los escuchó a todos, y por un minuto, les otorgó su respeto, por aguantar a tal siniestro.

Entró a la cueva del lobo.

"¿Y estos sacrificios son tan divertidos, como los rumores le hacen fama?" Indiferente en fachada, colocó su trasero en la orilla del escritorio del Rey Loco.

"Mmm, podría decirse que se vuelven más tediosos para los que los han visto, una y otra vez. Pero, siempre son una espectáculo inolvidable, para los nuevos." Dagur se sirvió líquido en una copa. Prosiguió a darle otra a Snotlout. "Propongo un brindis, por nuestra nueva amistad."

¿Amistad? Alguien estaba exagerando. Snotlout miró los adentros de la copa, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Qué… es esto?" Era una sustancia que nunca en su vida había visto. Tenía un color inigualable. "Luce como—"

"¿Plata? Casi." Para mostrarle que tan deliciosa el Berserker encontraba la bebida, le dio un largo sorbo. "Ah. Una fermentación única."

Snotlout le dio una probadita. "Ach. Es demasiado ácido."

"Te acostumbras." Dagur menospreció su queja con una palmadita en su hombro. "Ahora, hablemos de Berk. Escuché sobre el desastre con Drago, pero nunca me enteré de los deliciosos detalles. Dime, ¡dime todo! ¿Es verdad que tostó a Stoick el Vasto como brocheta de pato?"

Para evitar derrumbar todo el plan con un momento de furia ciega, Snotlout mordió su lengua y tomó más del vino. La cides sirvió para frenarlo. Lo entumeció un poco. "Ooooh, no. Amarás esto: el Night Fury de Hiccup fue el culpable."

El ojo que le quedaba, casi salió de su cavidad. Dagur hasta dejó caer algo de su vino en su escritorio. "Ooohh, Thor.  _Ése_  es mi chico."

Si Hiccup lo oyera. "Ajá. Estaba bajo la influencia del Alfa de Drago-Amargado. Pero, aun así, fue toda una muestra del poco control que ese tonto tiene sobre su dragón. ¡Fue realmente humillante para todos en Berk!" Tomó asiento en una las sillas cerca de la chimenea. "Por lo menos ahora, ¡sabré que ese Night Fury estará en manos capaces! ¡Hiccup estaba arruinándolo!" Raspó el brazo de su silla con su uña, pensando que se trataba de simple mugre.

No lo era.

Snotlout tragó saliva. Revisó sus alrededor lo más discretamente posible, mientras Drago continuaba dándole rienda suelta a su lengua.

Había sangre seca en el piso. Manchas de sangre, una grande, dos medianas, y otras pequeñas, dibujando un camino que terminaba frente a la chimenea.

"¿Te agrada mi decoración?"

Ups. Tal vez, no tan discreto como lo había creído.

Snotlout le sonrió. "Lo siento si te interrumpí cuando estabas ocupado."

"Nah. Sólo entreteniendo a uno de nuestros queridos invitados."

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Ya sabes… Estas Bog-Burglar." El tipo tuvo el descaro de estremecerse en placer. "No sé  _qué_  tienen. Son adictivas. Una vez que tuve una, ¡tenía que probar otra más!" Risas sádicas le invitaron a reírse junto con él, y Snotlout no tuvo opción, más que hacerlo. "Para la tortura, son las mejores en pulir tus talentos. Resilientes. Muy, muy, resilientes."

"Nunca he tenido una… Bog-Burglar." Snotlout sacó entre dientes.

"Lástima. Yo llevo dos premios mayores: madre e hija."

Oh.

- _Sádico, hijo de todos los demonios_. "Hombre, ¡eres mi héroe!" Estaba tan aliviado de que Ruffnut no estuviera aquí, que pudo haberse arrodillado al piso a agradecerles a los dioses.

"Aprenderás mucho de mí, Snotlout—¿Oh, lo dije bien?"

El Hooligan levantó su copa a los cielos. "¡Wow! Por fin, milord. Snotlout Jorgenson a sus órdenes."

"Me agradas, Snotlout." Decidido, Dagur se levantó de su escritorio para chocar su copa con la suya. Su ojo verde-azul estaba enrojecido, las venas recalcadas. Snotlout podía ver la locura de su alma asomarse por el iris.

Inesperadamente, un sorpresivo movimiento le prosiguió al forcejeo de sus copas. Cuando la caricia vino, delineando la curva de una de sus mejillas, Snotlout se paralizó. Las yemas de sus manos saborearon lentamente, registrando los principios de barba, hasta acurrucarse en la orilla del ojo derecho de Snotlout. El ojo que el mismo Dagur había perdido, por razones desconocidas.

"Por lo cual, en verdad me entristece tener que hacer esto. En otra vida…" Su rostro se acercó hacia él, con sumo detenimiento, su voz asimilando al terciopelo. "…hubiéramos sido hermanos."

Snotlout parpadeó.

Un piquete en su abdomen le hizo bajar su mirada. Se entrecejo se torció.

Había una daga clavada en su estómago. Miró la hoja salir de su cuerpo, pintada. En la mano que antes había sostenido una copa. Miró la sangre, humedeciendo su uniforme, poco a poco. Pero, no lo  _sintió_. No había dolor.

Cuando levantó su rostro hacia Dagur, el vikingo parecía leer su incertidumbre, con total empatía. "Oh, un regalo para ti de mi parte." Parafraseó la misma línea que Snotlout le había articulado. "Sangre de Maximus tiene muchos usos. Para los principiantes, sirve como el paralizante perfecto. Vas construyendo resistencia, claro, con el tiempo—Después, sólo sientes ardor en tu garganta y ya. Pero para ti, oh, para ti,  _Snotlout_ , es lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido, ¿verdad?" Conforme el tipo seguía parloteando, Snotlout hizo todo lo posible por moverse. Sus dedos se torcieron, pero no lograron formar puños. Sus rodillas se atoraron. Sólo sentía su cólera, su sorpresa, su urgente necesitad de gritar.

Los brazos de Dagur lo acogieron, como una madre a su recién nacido, cortejándolo con suaves promesas de "Ya pasará, ya pasará, todo terminará, ya verás"—cuando lo único que Snotlout quería, era tomar su pescuezo en sus manos y  _ahorcarlo_.

- _Fallé_. Le había fallado a Hiccup. Le había fallado al equipo, sólo por no poner atención a lo que tomaba. ¡Maldita sea! - _Les fallé a todos_.

Cuando Dagur retiró su casco vikingo para otorgarle un beso en la frente, Snotlout lo sintió como una maldición de los dioses mismos.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Tuffnut, en verdad, detestaba el Plan B.

Es especial, porque lo involucraba colgando de una jaula de acero, sin armas, atado, sin su hermana, sin Belch, sin su hermana, con comezón y hambre—¿había mencionado ya, que sin su hermana? Algo andaba mal. Y cuando agregaron otra jaula a la suya, la sensación se intensificó. Una mujer inconsciente yacía en el otro cuarto de lujo, aparte del suyo. Rechonchona, musculosa y con un gran par de senos que sólo podían pertenecerle a Grandísima Bertha.

Bueno, por lo menos habían encontrado a la madre de Camicazi. ¡Una preocupación menos!

-¡ _Ahora, sólo falta salir de aquí_! Olía mal. Muy mal. Y no sólo eran sus axilas.

Se asomó entre las barras, hacia abajo.

Bueno, ¡ya iban dos triunfos en su cuenta! Porque esa Deadly Nadder asomándose recíprocamente, desde la semi-oscura y mohosa fosa, era definitivamente Valkyria.

Tuffnut roló sus ojos. Esta misión estaba prácticamente finalizada, gracias a él. ¿Dónde estaban Hiccup y Snotlout? Si se apresuraban, podrían huir ahora mismo, y ahorrarse la mitad del trabajo. Ni siquiera habían tantos guardias a su alrededor. Podrían hacer pacotilla a este grupo, fácilmente.

Trató de llamarle a Valkyria. Pero, olvidó que estaba amordazado. Un distorsionado "¡VAAAAVIDDAAAAAA!" fue lo único que hizo eco entre las alturas.

Valkyria, sin embargo, levantó su cabecita. Pio en cuestión.

Tuffnut originó más sonidos, batiendo su cabeza. No podía decir que la dragona y él se conocieran tan bien, pero seguramente, ¿podía identificar su aroma?

Otro pio. Más energético.

"¡Venimos a rescatarte!" quería comunicar. Podía ser que no lo  _pareciera_ , pero era la verdad.

Valkyria se arrastró más, hacia la luz. Tuffnut torció sus labios, bajo su trapo. La pobre chica.

Camicazi mataría a los Berserkers. Nadie sobreviviría, cuando vieran el maltrato que su nena había recibido.

Y Tuffnut, con gusto, ayudaría.

"¡Ahí les va más compañía!" Uno de los soldados se burló, ganándose risas bobas de sus acompañantes. Tuffnut torció su cabeza para callarlos con el poder de su intimidante mirada—Pero, el intimidado terminó siendo otro.

Gritó. No le importó el obstáculo en su boca: gritó. Se arrastró hasta el lado opuesto de su jaula, golpeado su frente con las barras. Gritó, hasta que saliva se escurrió de su boca. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

"¿Te gusta?"

Tuffnut gruñó. Mientras jalaban las cadenas, y el cuerpo inmóvil de Snotlout era elevado a la par con él, Dagur estaba posado frente a la posa, admirando el éxito de su labor.

Tuffnut quería escupirle en su engreída cara. Quería patearlo entre medio de las piernas—¡No, no, mejor aún, castrarlo!

"¿Tuffnut, cierto? Mmm. Bien, Tuff. ¿Cómo va aquel dicho? ¿Engáñame una vez, vergüenza para ti; engáñame dos veces, vergüenza para mí? Creo que encaja perfectamente en esta situación, ¿tú no? Además. No tienes a nadie más para culpar, más que a tu querido Hiccup. ¿O no?"

Tuffnut no quería escucharlo. No quería verlo. Pero, no se podía negar la facilidad con la que Dagur tejía una atracción hacia sus maniobras dramáticas. Era parte de su encanto Berserker.

"Todavía hay tiempo para salvarlo, si tu líder coopera conmigo." Dagur le comentó, limpiando sus uñas en vanidad, contra su abrigo. Tuffnut gruñó de nuevo, a través de las barras. "El vino de Maximus alenta la circulación de la sangre. Es una bendición disfrazada, ¿ves? Todavía falta, para que se desangre hasta la muerte."

Ruffnut no pudo evitar la pizca de alivio, al escucharlo. Por lo menos, tenían tiempo.

Dagur, entonces, pareció llegar a la cumbre de su locura, levantando sus brazos a los cielos. "¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!"

Tuffnut se concentró en Snotlout, en la sangre manchando su torso y la quietud con la que estaba acostado. Los ojos de Snotlout estaban abiertos. Todavía respiraba. Todavía tenía color en su cara. "DONO." Quiso insultarlo, pero el  _Tonto_  se perdió en la frustración de la barrera de sus labios. "¡DONO, DONO!" ¿Qué había sucedido? Se suponía que debía distraer al maniaco, no ser destripado por él.

"¡SAL, SAL, PAJARITO, SAL! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¿VAS A DEJAR A TUS AMIGOS AQUÍ, DADOS POR MUERTOS?"

Cuando Snotlout cruzó miradas, Tuffnut gimió inútilmente.

"TENGO A TODOS TUS AMIGOS AQUÍ MISMO. ¡DEJA DE PRETENDER, HICCUP! ¿NO ES A MÍ, A QUIEN QUIERES? ¿NO ES A ESA NADDER LA QUE BUSCAS? ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!"

Snotlout parpadeó. Tuffnut lo observó tragar salivar.

"OH, Y CASI LO OLVIDABA: TENGO A TU ADORADO NIGHT FURY, TAMBIÉN. ¿LO DEJARÁS A MI MERCED? ¿LO DEJARÁS SER DEVORADO POR MI BESTIA, JUSTO COMO A TUS AMIGOS?"

Snotlout no estaba atado. Sus brazos descansaban extendidos en el piso sucio de la jaula. Sus dedos, muy lentamente, comenzaron a moverse. Su mano más cercana, hizo un minúsculo intento de estirarse en dirección de la jaula de Tuffnut.

"LOS DEJARÁS—"

"Calla tu maldita boca."

El cuello de Tuffnut tronó, cuando giró de regreso con Dagur.

Hiccup.

Limpiándose un sendero por uno de los múltiples caminos de madera, el jinete se retiró su caso, tirándolo al vacío, posteriormente. Estaba enfurecido. Desde aquí, Tuffnut podía verlo. Su mochila el siguió, despejándose al piso.

Ningún guardia se movió a aprehenderlo. Y habían llegado bastantes más, desde que Dagur había hecho acto de aparición.

"Bájalos de allí. Ahora."

Dagur fingió un corriente de escalofríos recorrerlo. "Oooh, nuestro Hiccup ha crecido."

"Y tu solamente te has podrido más, a lo que veo."

Toda dulzura se desvaneció del Berserker. "¿Quién te crees que eres, para venir a  _mi_  isla a robar  _mi_  mercancía? ¿En verdad creías que podrías engañarme con este truco barato?"

Hiccup se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de su enemigo. "Hay que acabar esto. De una vez, Dagur. Sólo tú y yo. Terminémoslo."

Dagur pausó.

"Tentador." Se retiró su abrigo de piel. "Pero las reglas no son tuyas para establecer, invasor."

Hiccup insistió, flexionando sus brazos con aire de súplica. " _Yo_  me quedo. Yo seré el sacrificio. Pero, déjalos ir. Es a mí a quien quieres. A mí y a Toothless."

"Puff. ¿Ese viejo dragón tuyo? Oh, no. Ya ha perdido su atracción, déjame decírtelo. Me he conseguido algo más jugoso."

"¡Eres un maldito cobarde!" Hiccup explotó. "Te crees todopoderoso, ¡porque te escondes en las espaldas de tu dragón alfa! En serio han llegado bajo, Dagur."

Eso sí indicó acabar con la frescura del Berserker. "Cuidado con lo que dices, Haddock."

"¿Por qué? ¿Me lanzarás a tu preciosa fosa? Claro. ¿Por qué no me sorprende descubrir que prefieres que otros hagan el trabajo sucio? Típico Dagur." Hiccup caminó hasta

Dagur, sin una pizca de miedo. "Tengo noticias para ti: Me he enfrentado a  _mejores_  adversarios que tú. He conocido dragones más grandes, de lo que puedes imaginar: no me asustas. Lánzame al foso, si quieres. Sólo a mí. Veamos quien gana."

Dagur tronó sus dedos. "Está bien. La tan adorada Deadly Nadder que vienes a rescatar se encuentra haya abajo, de todas formas. Si la quieres: ve por ella. Hasta lo haré más interesante. Si logras salir de vida de la Fosa de la Muerte con la dragona en tus brazos, los liberaré a todos. A ti, y a tus amigos. Nadie irá tras de ti."

-¡ _Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí_! Tuffnut rezó en su cabeza. Luego lo pensó mejor, y comenzó a sacudirla. -¡ _Di que no, di que no, di que no_!

Hiccup no aceptó la mano estrechada de Dagur, en primera estancia. Vaciló.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de Berserkers trajo jalando a Toothless, todavía amarrado y embozado. Estaba peleando contra su arnés, salvajemente.

"¡Toothless, no! ¡Cálmate!"

El dragón rugió desde su cautiverio. Aunque, dejó de forcejarse tanto.

Dagur rio. "Aw, esto es tan tierno. Reunidos de nuevo. Lástima que tu Night Fury esté a punto de ver cómo te conviertes en almuerzo de mi Bestia."

Hiccup miró hacia las jaulas. Sólo sonrió.

"Trato hecho." Y firmó el trato con el demonio, estrechando manos con Dagur.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Dagur lo haló, en cuanto sus dedos de entrelazaron. Lo empujó en su dirección, y su apestoso aliento, rozó con su rostro. "Sabías que vendrías."

Hiccup dobló su cabeza hacia atrás. "Se nota, por la gran bienvenida que me preparaste."

Una risa. "Todavía tan gracioso." Dagur se acercó, aún más. Lamió sus labios. Olfateó a Hiccup. "No, no lo entiendes. Sabía que vendrías, porque lo vi."

Fue el turno de Hiccup para reír, fríamente. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Ves el futuro, ahora?"

Dagur se tomó un momento de suspenso para responder. Flaqueó su rostro, observando cada detalle de Hiccup, obsesivamente. "A veces. Cuando pienso en ti, lo suficientemente intenso."

Ugh. El estómago de Hiccup se revolvió. Trató de desvincular sus manos, pero Dagur lo atrajo con más ímpetu. Con su mano libre, tocó el parche de su ojo derecho.

Lo levantó.

Hiccup aspiró, violetamente.

Una esfera sin iris y sin pupila, completamente blanca, con excepción de las hileras de pequeñísimas venas azules. Vacía de humanidad. Tan monstruoso como su dueño.

"Mira detenidamente tú mismo, Hiccup, y entenderás de lo que hablo."

"Estás… demente."

Pero, un hechizo había sido conjurado entre la pieza de carne ocular y su curiosidad innata. Hiccup nunca retrocedía ante lo desconocido. Así que… miró.

Y, por todos los Dioses, comprendió de lo que Dagur hablaba.

Fue rápido y corta. Una secuencia de imágenes que lo petrificaron hasta el desenlace.

Cuando terminó, jaló su mano, y esta vez se zafó con éxito. Dagur estaba sonriendo con un deleite, que sólo ver sufrimiento ajeno, lo atribuía.

"Me crees ahora."

Hiccup asintió.

Dagur asintió por igual. "Ahora sí, estás listo. ¡Guardias!"

Un Berserker tomó cada uno de los brazos de Hiccup, pero él no se resistió. Se dejó guiar hasta la orilla de la plataforma, con destino a la fosa. Toothless comenzó a forcejearse otra vez, sus dientes desnudos, mientras berreaba.

Toothless había aborrecido el plan—juntos con todas sus ediciones y variaciones—desde un inicio. No había querido separarse de su lado. No había querido confiar en el plan de Snotlout, y ciertamente, no había querido ser enjaulado. Sin embargo, sobre todas sus objeciones, Toothless confiaba en él, confiaba en Hiccup, y siempre cedía a sus deseos, por más injusto que fuera para la percepción del Night Fury. Por su frigg, se había dejado amordazar, y encadenar, porque confiaba en los resultados que Hiccup hacía realidad, a pesar de cualquier adversidad.

Cuando lo arrojaron al techo de la fosa, Hiccup se agarró de los agujeros de la red de metal. Se arrastró de cuclillas hasta el hoyo del centro, la única entrada y salida de los sacrificios. Divisó a Valkyria.

Se puso de pie. Miró a Dagur, a la distancia.

Hiccup encendió a Inferno, y con una embestida de las llamas hacia las alturas, dio el comando que todos habían estado esperando: "¡ _Ahora_!"

Luego, se dejó caer al éter de la oscuridad.

Ahora, les tocaba a los demás.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué…?" Dagur frunció se ceño. "¿Qué fue lo que…?"

Pero, su voz fue cortada con un súbito bloque en su garganta, un musculoso brazo oprimiendo, hasta hacer tronar el hueso.

Una voz, lamentablemente conocida, raspó en su oreja cuando su casco fue tirado de su cabeza de un sólo golpe.

"Hola, ardilla. Oí por ahí… que has extrañado mi sopa."

Y la guerra comenzó.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte IX.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Sip, en los libros, Alvin efectivamente fue prisionero de los Berserkers y usado como cocinero.


	10. El Precio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> i. FURIOUS IS IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES.
> 
> Spoilers: Inmensos spoilers del libro 8 de Cressida Cowell: "Como Romper el Corazón de un Dragón." Furious forma parte de su propiedad, no es mío. Yo le he hecho algunos cambios a su historia, pero aun así, tomo líneas explicitas de los libros. ¿Por qué? Porque me hicieron llorar cuando leí el libro. Son así de poderosas.

****

 

**X.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Una vez amé honestamente,_

_y mi corazón pagó el precio."_

Extracto de "Cómo Romper el Corazón de Un Dragón." (Canción a Thor).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Había tomado la mitad de un día para llegar a un acuerdo.

Hiccup no había estado seguro si pedir por una alianza con Alvin y su ejército era lo más adecuado. Habían trascurrido muchos años desde la última vez que habían unido fuerzas. Pero, con la boca retacada de razón, Snotlout había retado sus dudas: "¡Si no contaremos con hombres de Berk, tenemos que conseguir hombres en otro lugar!"

No habían tenido otra opción. Y seguro, Alvin no les había tendido la alfombra roja cuando se habían aparecido por su Isla. Se había reído en sus caras un buen rato, entre amenazas de aprisionarlos y espadas filosas circulando cerca de sus caras. Alvin tenía estándares que cumplir, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Alvin había escuchado a Snotlout, en el momento preciso. Había escuchado a Hiccup. Había aceptado la oportunidad de vengarse de aquel mocoso que lo había tenido cautivo por un año.

No todo había sido color de rosa, por supuesto. La inclusión de Alvin no había facilitado el proceso de planeación, para nada. "¡Yo digo que un ataque frontal es lo más eficiente!"

Hiccup había suspirado. "¡No podemos, Alvin! Berserk ha triplicado su número de hombres, gracias a su alianza con los romanos. Sus defensas de seguridad están bastantes abastecidas. Tienen globos en el aire, y dragones en el mar. Para atravesarlas necesitamos pasar desapercibidos primero. Necesitamos escurrirnos al centro de la acción y después atacar por el interior de la isla. ¿Además? Nuestro número de dragones no son suficientes para vencer en un ataque frontal. Tú mismo me has dicho que tiene la isla repleta de cautivos. Si le ordena a su alfa que los mande en nuestra dirección, estaremos fritos. ¡Y no queremos lastimarlos, sino rescatarlos!"

Alvin había rolado sus ojos. "¡Bah! ¡Tu sentimentalismo te ciega, Haddock!"

"Puede ser." Hiccup había cedido. "Tú y tus hombres necesitarán esperar a las afueras de la Bahía del Corazón Roto, mientras un equipo se infiltra a la Isla."

"Ugh, ese tipo de trabajo suena al de una Bog-Burglar."

"A decir verdad, fui inspirado por una." Culpa agachando sus hombros, Hiccup había continuado con su recital de instrucciones. "Dagur necesita ser distraído."

"Yo lo hago." Snotlout había dicho, desde su lugar en la pared de piedra en la que había estado recargado.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿A quién más podrías mandar? Dagur hará tocino de Fishlegs, nomás lo vea. A Tuffnut no le creerá ni la primera palabra."

"Y de ninguna manera, podemos mandar a Ruffnut con ese lunático…" Fishlegs había añadido, solemne.

Había sido un buen punto. "Está decidido, entonces. Snotlout se encargará de Dagur."

"¿Por qué él, tiene que llevarse toda la diversión?" Tuffnut había chillado, sus brazos cruzados. "¡Yo quiero ir a donde estará la acción también!"

"¡Dagur ya te conoce, tonto! ¡No funcionaría!"

"Puedo ser tu acompañante—"

"O tu prisionero." Ruffnut había interceptado con una risa diabólica.

Snotlout había sido convencido, con una expresión igual de traviesa. "Puedo ver el punto de tu plan."

De esa forma, el mellizo se había ganado su pase, y tras recibir el mejor tratamiento de Ruffnut para lucir como esclavo convincente, Hiccup se había tornado a Fishlegs y la Thorston restante…

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Escudos aplastando cabezas, espadas desvainadas siendo encajadas en tierna y  _dulce_  carne.

Ruffnut fue la primera en cortar una garganta. Había entrado en acción desde que había visto las llamas de la espada de Hiccup. Para cuando el anuncio había sido reproducido, la chica ya había desnudado sus armas. Tiró su horrible casco de la cabeza, y todavía sus colitas no se desenredaban de su nudo, para cuanto la vikinga tenía tendida a su primera víctima en el suelo. Un himno de gritos de guerra le incitó a no detenerse, mientras tumbaba a otro Berserker de sus pies. Estrenó su nueva hacha en un desliz de estómago. Gotas de sangre maquillaron su rostro. Quisieron tomarla por las espaldas, pero un codazo en la ingle, le brindó libertad—ventajas de su baja estatura.

Se escurrió entre las piernas de su asaltante y enterró el hacha por entre medio de sus piernas.

Rodó lejos de la víctima, sonriendo al ver tan  _hermoso_  caos, rodeándola.

Exiliados, Marginados y Salvajes habían desnudado sus cabezas para evitar ser confundidos con los verdaderos Berserkers. Vikingos brotaban como cucarachas, desde cada esquina selvática, el boscaje abriéndose con el mejor de los regalos.

Miró hacia las jaulas suspendidas. Tuffnut.

Intentó partir camino hacia él, pero más enemigos se le atravesaron. En un punto, terminó en el suelo, luchando con una vikinga igual de compacta que ella. Sus puños entrelazados se midieron en fuerza, ambas remangando sus encías en muestra de desgastamiento. Ruffnut gruñó ferozmente, pensando en que tanto su hermano y Snotlout necesitaban su ayuda…

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Había sido Toothless quien había conseguido los Smokebreaths, dominándolos con su autoridad de alfa.

Tenían dos importancias para la misión. Primera: transportarlos a la isla sin ser vistos, y la segunda…

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fishlegs se impulsó entre la guerrilla con un objetivo en mente. Llegar a Toothless.

"¡Hola, amigo!" Se abalanzó directamente a la jaula, prosiguiendo al bozal. El resto de sus ataduras el mismo dragón se encargó de destrozarlas. "¡Listo, da la señal!"

Toothless no necesitó su orden para realizar su parte del plan. En cuanto todo su cuerpo estuvo libre, saltó hasta una predominante formación de árboles.

Y rugió, brillando azul. Rugió tan cautivadoramente, que la batalla pareció pausarse, solamente para admirarlo, en su momento majestuoso.

Un instante de silencio se alargó, y después, una respuesta. Cuernos de Marginados correspondieron, aceptando el permiso para atravesar la Bahía.

Dagur supo lo que aquello significaba. "¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colgaba del brazo de Alvin como muñeco de paja, sus piernas convulsionándose. Alvin lo arrastraba entre la protección de sus propios hombres, haciendo muecas de irritación, ante tantos lloriqueos de su enemigo.

Fishlegs corrió hacia una de las palancas que mantenían las jaulas en el aire. Por lo que había estado observado encubierto, información sobre el mecanismo había sido absorbida. Tenían que ayudar a Snotlout. Una de las experiencias más horrorosas había sido permanecer escondido, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Tuffnut, y las carcajadas de Dagur. Tendría pesadillas sobre este día. Muchas, muchas, pesadillas.

Aunque, a pesar de los traumáticos eventos, Fishlegs se preguntó sobre los orígenes de la famoso Sangre de Maximus, que tanto Dagur había mencionado. ¿Había dicho la verdad, y Snotlout tenía tiempo para salvarse? Sí era así, ¿cómo funcionaba? ¿De qué estaba hecha la sustancia?

Maximus, Maximus, Maximus, ¿por qué le sonaba familiar el nombre? Fishlegs juraba que lo había escuchado antes. Debió de haberlo leído, estaba seguro…

¡Y esta maldita palanca! Fishlegs la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía estar atascada. Gimió con poderío con el esfuerzo. Hasta quedarse sin aire, en sus pulmones.

Frustrado, perdió su equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Sin embargo, el incidente fue para su fortuna, porque acto seguido, un plasma-blast de Toothless hizo añicos la palanca y todo lo que le involucraba. Las jaulas comenzaron a descender en picada.

Fishlegs tuvo tres segundos de completo pánico, donde se preocupó porque la caída terminara, lo que Dagur había comenzado.

Tres segundos de pavor que concluyeron con desmedido alivio, al ver un grupo de Smokebreaths adherirse a las jaulas, en parte por el comando de Toothless, y en parte por su irremediable obsesión por el metal. Fueron la amortiguación ideal para la ocasión.

"¡Fishlegs, por aquí!" Ruffnut le gritó, en pleno proceso de picarle los ojos a un Berserker. Asemejaba a un torbellino dorado y carmín, sólo el resplandor de dagas indicando hacia donde sus manos navegaban. "¡Te abriré camino! ¡Ve a ayudarlos!"

Asintiendo, Fishlegs corrió al interior de la fosa, de acuerdo a la vía que la rubia le fue limpiando, apresurándose. A pesar de haber tenido el elemento de sorpresa de su lado, la batalla no estaba siendo tan fácilmente ganada. Berserkers estaban brotando de la nada, en cuanto una docena de ellos era vencida. Toothless estaba haciendo todo lo posible por defenderlos de los Stormcutters y sus ataques desde el aire, pero atado al suelo firme, no podía entrar en combate directo. Más que nada, estaba comprándole tiempo a Hiccup.

_Todos_  estaban comprándole tiempo a Hiccup.

"Oh, Thor, ¿cómo lo sacaremos de aquí? Necesita ayuda de una curandera." Fue lo primero que articuló, en cuando enfrentó el estado de Snotlout. Ante los gemidos urgentes del mellizo, Fishlegs se apresuró a librarlo de la soga ,y el trapo en su boca. Lo proveyó de armas de combate que había robado del caos, y en cuanto estuvo preparado, Tuffnut lo empujó a un lado.

Para su sorpresa, no fue directamente a la batalla, a donde se dirigió. Entre dragones fascinados y los restos de la jaula, Tuff se apresuró a arrastrar a Snotlout fuera de la fosa.

"¡Encárgate de Bertha, no te quedes ahí parado!"

Fishlegs roló sus ojos. Malagradecido. "¡No tienes que decírmelo! ¡A eso iba!"

Tuffnut continuó tomándolo desprevenido. Cuando agarró a la madre de Camicazi en sus brazos y corrió a unírsele, Tuff se había quitado su chaleco de lana para vendar el torso de Snotlout. "¿Crees que Dagur dijo la verdad?"

Fishlegs destapó un poco el abdomen de Snotlout. Examinó la rajada con cuidado. "Parecer ser que sí. Debería estar desangrado en estos momentos. ¿Está consciente?"

Con la cabeza del herido en su regazo, el rubio chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Sólo un par de parpadeos fueron su respuesta. "Parece que a veces sí, y a veces, no. Maldito Dagur, si le pongo las manos encima…"

"Creo que su pellejo está bajo demanda, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut levantó una mano de Snotlout con la propia. "Lo vi mover sus dedos, eso debe decir que debe estar mejorando, ¿cierto? ¿ _Cierto_ , Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs no tenía idea. Y ver a Tuffnut tan preocupado, estaba secretamente, perturbándolo. "Bueno, supongo—"

"¿ _Supones_? ¿De qué te sirve leer tanto libros, si no puedes estar seguro de un simple caso de envenenamiento?"

"¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Sangre de Maximus, no es exactamente, mi especialidad!"

"¿Podrían callarse y salir de ahí?" Ruffnut les demandó, su cabeza atorada alrededor del brazo de una oponente. "¡Algo de ayuda sería bien apreciada!"

"¿Con qué? ¡No tenemos dragones!" Su hermano le retornó, aun con Snotlout en sus brazos.

Ruffnut chifló.

Mientras su llamado surgía efecto, los cuatro se movilizaron fuera de la superficie de la fosa, cada vikingo arrastrando a una víctima distinta.

"¿Qué demonios es un Maximunis, a todo esto?" Gruñó Ruffnut.

" _Maximus_. Y no lo sé—Pero, antes de que quieras arrancarme la cabeza—Lo averiguaré, en cuanto regresemos a Berk."

"¡Si es que regresamos con vida!" Tuffnut, siempre el dramático, aportó, mientras se dirigía hacia un tronco gigante para protegerse.

Sin embargo, Fishlegs cuando miró el tono azulenco de la tez de Snotlout, no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, aprensivo. - _Si es que regresamos_ …

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Ser tragado por un dragón, nunca había llegado tan lejos, como hoy.

Al haberse dejado caer a las penumbras, Hiccup no había visto con claridad el destino que le deparaba, pero había confiado en sus corazonadas.

Humedad. Completa oscuridad. Calor abrasador. Muy tarde, Hiccup se había percatado de estar dentro del hocico del dragón alfa. Aspereza raspó sus palmas cuando trató de aplacar su curso, pero la lengua que servía de plancha, no le ayudó a frenarse. Oscuridad, estaba siendo tragado por oscuridad neta.

"¡DÉTENTE!" Vociferó, en dragonés.

Siguió resbalándose por su final.

"¡FURIOUS, DÉTENTE!"

Su Sál retumbó despierta, alarmada, llamando, llamando, llamando por su gemela.

Un jalón en seco, lo dejó colgando.

Sin estar consciente de cuando había cerrado sus ojos, Hiccup, parpadeó confundido, cegado, cuando hilos de luz se fueron colando. Primero, no comprendió lo que sucedía.

Cuando fue extraído de su cueva mortal, en primera, no comprendió lo que estaba  _viendo_.

El gancho de su pierna estaba ensamblado a una pezuña, y boca abajo, Hiccup fue manejado como juguete de un niño egoísta, volando por las sombras putrefactas, presa de los caprichos de un desconocido.

Entonces, se encontró con un enorme ojo dorado.

Hiccup tragó saliva.

Prosas cautivadoras podrían escribirse sobre la contextura, sin igual, del iris luminoso que lo enfrentó. Los poetas enloquecerían, deseando plasmar en palabras la naturaleza del tono, tan similar a la riqueza del oro. Hiccup, muy posiblemente, soñaría con aquél ojo en próximas noches, pues tal cual era su intensidad, que la Sál de Hiccup se sintió atravesada.

Atravesada, con un flecha de añoranza.

No habría manera de olvidar, nunca más, tan destrozadora… melancolía, en aquella joya de réptil.

"S-S-Sabes mi nombre."

Hiccup tragó aire—aire caliente. Todo estaba hirviendo en el interior de la fosa. "Y tú—¿tú sabes nórdico?" Asombroso. El primer dragón que conocía el lenguaje de los vikingos. Hiccup quería saber cómo aquello había sucedido. ¿Quién se lo habría enseñado?

La circunferencia, del triple de tamaño de la cabeza del jinete, fue cubierta por un párpado carnoso, por un segundo. La breve cubierta parecía estar hecha de piel chamuscada. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" La voz retumbó por cada hueso de Hiccup, pues fue un tenor ronco, herido con el paso del tiempo y el desuso. Sin duda, también debió de ser doloroso para el dragón emplearla; fue como escuchar pergamino seco, y a punto de despedazarse con el olvido.

"Eres toda una celebridad allá afuera."

Que nunca se dijera que Hiccup perdía su encanto en tiempos de crisis.

La pezuña lo alejó de la lupa ocular. Fue levantado tan alto, que tuvo miedo de ser aplastado contra el techo de la prisión. Pero, su viaje terminó antes de conocer tales circunstancias. Hiccup se sintió como salmón fuera del agua, haciendo contorsiones con la simple meta de saber su destino. Estar en posición inversa no lo detuvo para utilizar su ingenio, sin embargo. Torció su cabeza para ganarse un buen vistazo de la garra que lo sostenía.

Era enorme.

La longitud de tan sólo de una las uñas sosteniendo su pie metálico, podría compararse a la altura del mismo Hiccup. Eran cuatro en total, y mientras una uña estaba ocupada, las restantes se movían lentamente, estirándose con pereza.

Hiccup volcó su atención de regreso hacia abajo, a lo que le esperaba.

Ante lo que vio, sus ojos no alcanzaron, para registrar el panorama.

Desde que había nacido, siempre había estado en perpetuo contacto con dragones. Había conocido de todos tamaños, colores, especies—De distintas personalidades, y con diferentes orígenes. Había combatido con Muerte Roja, y sobrevivido para contarlo. Había sido envuelto en la majestuosidad del Bewilderbeast de Valka, y destronado al Bewilderbeast de Drago. A estas alturas del partido, Hiccup  _no_  debería estar sorprendido. No debería ser tomado desprevenido, con la revelación de un dragón tan titánico, que si Hiccup intentara montarlo, sus piernas insignificantes no podrían sujetarse con su conocida maestría. Se resbalaría ante tanta membrana seca, y ante tanto infinito terreno pardusco.

Ajustándose a la oscuridad, Hiccup descubrió lo que el castillo de enormes ramas espinosas cubría con crueldad, y los que los grilletes gigantescos ataban, bajo la superficie de Berserk.

"Eres…" Sólo había un dragón de tal categoría descrito en la Historia Vikinga. Un dragón, que se creía tan extinto, que su existencia en primer lugar ya se había vuelto material para mitos y fábulas. Toda la grandeza, que ahora mismo, Hiccup estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, había sido reducido a historias para causar miedo a infantes. Hiccup era un privilegiado antes muchos estudiadores recelosos—puesto que el único libro que había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, había llegado a él gracias a su legado y herencia. Sólo él podría reconocer—algún día, si llegara a toparse con uno—las líneas del arcaico bosquejo de aquel libro, en la vida real, y ponerle la siguiente categoría: "Eres un… ¡Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus!"

Con razón, Camicazi había sido reducida a sus temores más básicos. Con sólo ver a la trompa de Furious abrirse, para mostrar su dentadura, Hiccup intentó retroceder en el mero aire. Humo comenzó a salir por los dos orificios al final de ésta, comprobando su teoría. Sólo un Seadragonus poseía tanto calor en su interior, que humo salía de su ser. Seadragonus  _respiraban_  fuego.

"Y tú… un humano."

"¡No cualquier humano!" Hiccup extendió sus brazos para pausar cualquier intento de ser tragado. "¡Mi nombre es Hiccup! ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Una pausa. "Ya sabes, ¡la descendencia del ultimo humano que te comiste! ¡Hiccup II fue mi ancestro! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡ _Debes_  acordarte, causaste el gran escándalo, al escogerlo de pica dientes!"

El hocico se cerró, y lo siguiente que Hiccup supo fue ser ahogado en humo negro, su cuerpo precipitándose de regreso a un ojo dorado. Entre tosidos, Hiccup se auto-felicitó por su delicadeza. ¿Qué demonios había pensado, en ponerse a retar a un Seadragonus?

"YO NO LO ASESINÉ."

Humo se disipó entre los manotazos de Hiccup. Cuando su mirada se conectó con la hipnotizadora esfera mercurial, se pecho comenzó arde, incomprensiblemente. Hiccup se abrazó a sí mismo, gimiendo ante la sensación de súbito ahogo. "¿Qué—Qué estás haciendo? ¡Agh!"

"¿Crees que has sido el primero, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero? ¿Crees que eres especial, por haber recibido esta Maldición? ¿Crees que podrás ser mi Domador?" Ahora que había aflojado su garganta, Furious hizo temblar la Fosa con su voz.

Hiccup fue soltado, arrojado con insignificancia al suelo. Si Valkyria no hubiera corrido a su rescate, todo hubiera sido más doloroso. Hiccup soltó una bocanada de aire con el aterrizaje forzoso, apretando sus dientes ante el continuo ardor en los confines de su alma. Su Sál estaba asustada, sintiéndose invadida por un fuego ajeno y de antaño. Estaba bajo amenazada. Hiccup estaba bajo amenaza, y no sólo físicamente.

La trompa del Seadragonus se agachó, justo frente a ellos, ofreciéndose. Era alargada, similar en forma a la de un Monstrous Nightmare. Y aunque las sombras podían ser engañosas, su piel escamosa compartía el color ennegrecido de Toothless. Hiccup se sentó, reincorporándose con el apoyo de Valkyria. Hiccup la abrazó brevemente en agradecimiento; en alivio, por haberla encontrado con vida. Valkyria le entregó a Inferno, recatada entre sus colmillos.

Hiccup la tomó del mango, más no la encendió. De pie, se acercó hacia Furious.

"Vamos." Se le fue provocado. "Ven y haz el intento. Dómame. ¿A eso vienes, no es así?"

Si Furious sabía ese hecho, Hiccup no entendió cómo.

Ese debió ser su primer indicio, para no proceder.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos. Estiró se brazo derecho, las puntas de sus dedos temblando con la anticipación. Comenzó a acercarse…

"Dices que no lo asesinaste." Murmuró, conformes sus pasos lo acercaban, a lo que podría ser, su muerte segura. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no mataste a Hiccup II?"

Anillos de humo se entremetieron por sus dedos extendidos. Fue una experiencia sin igual. A pesar del terror, una sonrisa alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

Furious pareció suspirar. "Parte de las respuestas, ya las conoces. Las haz visto tú mismo, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé."

Su mano hizo contacto con cutículas ásperas.

Fue tragado.

Tragado por los recuerdos de un corazón roto.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Frío. Hambre. Desolación.

Siendo abandonado en las montañas. Siendo rechazado por su propia sangre. Por su propio padre.

Encontrado, justo en el momento crucial, aquellos ojos dorados—que ahora Hiccup reconocía como los de Furious—encontrándolo al borde la muerte, tan joven como el humano, en cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Siendo acogido de bebé, siendo considerado indefenso, como para tratarse de un enemigo. Encontrando una familia.

Una familia de dragones. Una familia con Furious.

Su  _hermano_ , Furious.

Paz. Armonía. Felicidad. Calidez. Protección. Años formando parte de un mundo sin igual.

Unidad. Hogar.

Furious—creyendo que su hermano podría conquistar el mundo junto con él. Ambos, inseparables. Ambos, imparables. Hiccup en su lomo, y las ráfagas de viento golpeando sus caras, eran lo único que necesitaban. Nada más tenía importancia.

Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup.

Hermano-Hermano-Hermano.

Ojos celestes, fulgurantes como las gotas del rocío. Mesmerizando a Furious con sus mechones claros, hebras rubias despojándole al sol de su resplandor. Las risas del humano, acechando las fantasías del dragón, y sus anhelos.  _Oh_ , sus más secretos anhelos.

Crecimiento. Crecimiento de sentimientos. Crecimiento de ideas. Maduración de emociones.

Furious volando, volando, volando, con Hiccup en su lomo, feliz. Completo.

Eventual Conexión entre los dos.

Inevitable Comunión. Plata mezclándose con oro.

Munr-Munr-Munr.

Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup.

Muerte. De la familia. Dragones-Hermanos siendo esclavizados. Dragones-Padres, siendo exterminados.

Guerra.

Traición de los Humanos.

Muerte. Frutos de Rebelión. Hiccup armando una Revolución. Hiccup, siempre, siendo tan Valiente.

Reencuentro del pasado. Hiccup retornando a su mundo en busca de sus raíces, esperando ser reconocido, por los que lo habían desechado.

Ingenuidad. Celos. Lo más horrible de la humanidad siendo representada en un sólo acto de traición: Grimbeard, prometiendo ilusiones falsas en el aire, invitando a su hijo a caer en la trampa.

Muerte.

Muerte. La espada del Rey atravesando el corazón de su hijo, con una sola embestida.

Muerte. Ver a Hiccup toser sangre.

Muerte. Ver a Hiccup caer a un sendero, que Furious no podría seguir.

Muerte. Asesinato.

Cuerpo inerte tendido en la playa, sin vida. Ojos abiertos al vacío, mudo, ante los continuos llamados de su mitad.

Furious, también inerte, derrotado, inmóvil ante la agonía que controlaba su Sál. ¿ _Qué era este dolor_? ¿ _Qué era este paralizando vacío en su interior_?

Odio. Furious, tratando de acabar con la tortura. Tomando la espada de su humano para acompañarlo en su lecho de muerte. Deseando tomar su propia vida, para volar hacia los planos en los que su Munr navegaba.

Amargura. Interminable amargura. Odio-Odio-Odio, ante humano, y dragón mismo—por tener una piel tan dura como el acero, impenetrable, inmune—Su propia inmortalidad, aprisionando a Furious a una existencia sin sentido.

Traición. Humanos traidores. Humanos hechos de avaricias. Humanos atrapándolo en el momento menos honorifico. Con sus cadenas, con sus ataduras, con su locura—Esclavizándolo a una vida de humillación.

Cien años transcurridos en oscuridad.

Entumecimiento de emoción.

Sin remordimiento.  _Si querían a un monstruo, lo tendrían_.

No más lágrimas. No más arrepentimientos.

No más compasión.

Cien años.

Furious dejó de existir.

La Bestia Nació.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Sus dedos trazaron cicatrices, pliegues, hendiduras—Cada elemento contando una historia que hablaba de crueldad y maldad. Hiccup resopló, envuelto en un sollozo. Su Sál vibraba de la conmoción, reconociendo, y al mismo tiempo,  _rechazando_  tan íntima unión. Furious formaba parte de su mapa de constelaciones hermanas, una estrella lejana, perdida entre el firmamento. Ahora que se encontraban, que hacían colisión, ambas Sál estaban en shock.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a lo que estaba buscando, Hiccup limpió parte de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, para apreciarla mejor.

Una cruz.

Una cruz, justo donde el corazón de Furious aún latía. La  _mitad_  de su corazón.

Una cruz, la única pista de lo que el dragón había cometido en desesperación.

Hiccup gimió. "¿Por qué nunca supe de esto? ¿Por qué… nadie me lo ha dicho?" ¿Stoick había sabido sobre esto?

"Humanos aman sus mentiras."

Que sí no. Todo lo que Hiccup había creído conocer de sus ancestros era una enorme y desastrosa mentira. Hiccup II había sido asesinado por su propio padre, Grimbeard El Horrible, tátara abuelo que Hiccup y Snotlout compartían—al contrario de la versión oficial, donde el dragón era pintado como el culpable de la desgracia. El asesinato había sido producto de un momento de locura, ciego a su miedo de ser destronado por la Rebelión de Dragones, que su hijo menor había estado construyendo.

Hiccup II había sido tan ingenuo como el mismo Hiccup, buscando por una oportunidad de hacerle ver a su padre que los dragones no eran tan malos. Había querido realizar, lo que lo su descendiente después lograría: unir a humano y dragón en convivencia.

Había pagado un precio muy alto, por sus ideales.

"Se amaban. Como Toothless y yo." Susurró el jinete, entre la cercanía que Furious que estaba permitiendo, y el efecto de la comunicación espiritual, que habían entablado. Había tenido razón. Hiccup había tenido razón en sus hipótesis. "Crecieron juntos como hermanos, para luego reconocerse como Munr." Pobre Furious. Pobre, pobre, pobre, Furious. No había palabras para ofrecer consuelo. Hiccup respiró hondo, algo mareado. No había idea de que las Sál podían usarse para comunicarse de esa forma. Había sido… intenso. La Sál de Furious era antigua, un tesoro de las leyendas, y sus conocimientos eran infinitos. Había sido como viajar al pasado él mismo, y Hiccup todavía se sentía atascado entre ambas Eras. "Sé el tipo de amor que se te fue arrebatado. Créeme que lo sé. Lo tengo… Si lo perdiera, no sé qué sería de mi…"

"¿ _Amor_?" La trompa de Furious retrocedió, sarcasmo e incredulidad rebotando por las paredes cavernosas. El íntimo contacto se rompió entonces, junto con la atmosfera, pesada por los fantasmas del pasado. Hiccup se miró obligado a hacer lo mismo, regresando al lado de Valkyria, una mano posada en Inferno en precaución. "No me malinterpretes, humano—Si alguna vez Amé, ni una pizca de ese endemoniado sentimiento, existe ya en mi corazón. En mi alma no escucharás ni un suspiro de ello. Cien años de cautiverio han drenado cada última gota de ese Amor de mi Sál, y finalmente, he sido Curado de tal horrible enfermedad. Cien Años me han liberado de la Maldición."

Hiccup no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo convencerlo de lo contrario, después de haber conocido su sufrimiento en carne propia? ¿Qué excusa podría usarse? Furious representaba una futura posibilidad de lo que le podría esperar a Toothless. Hiccup no viviría para siempre, después de todo. ¿Qué sería de Toothless, entonces? "Lo siento, Furious. Lo siento tanto, por lo que has perdido."

"Mi pérdida ha sido mi propia ganancia. No necesito disculpas de ti, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera retornar a esa playa, no volvería a derramar lágrimas saladas sobre Su cuerpo muerto, sólo para que los humanos me envolvieran en sus cadenas y me sepultaran en este bosque.  _No_. Estiraría mis alas y despegaría los cielos, para que Su cuerpo fuera comido por los pescados…" Cortinas de humos cubrieron la Fosa en su totalidad, el peso de la confesión, percibiéndose más siniestra. "No. He  _aprendido_ mi lección. Ya he sido suficientemente castigado por la debilidad de amar, y confiar, en un humano."

Hiccup asintió. "No te culpo. Pero, déjame darte esto, por lo menos, por los errores de mis ancestros: Déjame liberarte."

"¿ _Tú_? ¿Insistes en querer Domarme?"

"¡No!" Hiccup se apresuró a corregirlo. "Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mis amigos están allá arriba luchando contra Dagur y sus hombres. Vinimos para rescatar a esta linda chica…" Apuntó hacia sus espaldas. "…pero, no únicamente a ella. También vine por ti. Déjame ayudarte a salir de aquí, por favor." Cuando no hubo una respuesta inmediata, Hiccup gruñó. "No estoy tratando de dominarte, Furious. Has visto mi Sál, sabes que no tengo malas intenciones. Estoy de lado de los dragones. Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré."

Otra extenuante pausa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harás? He intentado liberarme de estas cadenas yo mismo por cien años, y nunca ha surgido efecto."

Por primera vez desde que había caído a la Fosa de Muerte, Hiccup sonrió con auto-seguridad. Inferno se encendió a su comando. "Déjalo a mí. Sé cómo seducir hasta el metal más renuente."

Aun incrédulo, Furious resopló, una montaña inmensa de carne, a comparación con el humano y la Deadly Nadder.

Sin embargo… "Haz tu mejor intento, entonces."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Estaba congelado.

La sensación de sus articulaciones, regresaba, y volvían a irse, justo cuando Snotlout creía tener control de su cuerpo.

Podía escuchar a Tuffnut. Podía escuchar a Fishlegs.

Podía escuchar la antojable batalla, todavía esperando a que Snotlout se le uniera.

"¡ _Ya voy_!" Quería decirles a sus amigos. "¡ _Ya voy, venceré este estúpido veneno, ya lo verán_!"

Veneno. Que patética forma de morir. Su padre nunca se lo perdonaría.

Había lapsos donde no estaba seguro de seguir despierto, o tal vez ya muerto, camino al Valhalla.

Snotlout no quería morir. De ninguna manera. Quería vivir y luchar. Vivir y volar con Hookfang.

Quería ver la cabeza de Dagur rodar. Quería esa satisfacción.

"¡Regresa!" Se le abofeteaba, la voz conocida de cierto mellizo, ayudándolo a asentarse en la tierra. "¡Vamos, bebé, deja de babear y despierta ya!"

"¡ _Tú eres el bebito_!" Quería replicar. Sólo podía mover sus ojos, desafortunadamente.

"Está frío. Muy, muy frío."

"¿Está muriendo?"

"No. No lo creo. Debe ser su circulación. Por ser tan lenta..."

" _No. Estoy. Muriendo_." Snotlout quería renegar. ¿Qué sabía, Fishlegs? No era el doctor de la villa. ¡Su opinión era nula!

"¡Está moviendo sus dedos! ¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? No puede estar muriéndose."

Tuffnut. Huh. La última persona que Snotlout creería que le importara su bienestar.

Un neblina plateada solía cegarlo justo cuando creía tener su sensibilidad de vuelta—¿alguien estaba tomando su mano? ¿Astrid? ¿Ruffnut?—y podría jurar que entre la loca alucinación, una voz solía llamar su nombre.

A veces creía estar parado frente a un trono. Un trono abandonado, cubierto de algas y corales. A veces, el trono tenía alguien ocupándolo. Alguien escondido entre la maldita neblina y las sombras.

> " _Errores pasados—Errores pasados—Errores pasados_." Se escuchaba una melodía tejida en la bruma. " _La prueba haz de pasar—La prueba haz de pasar—Para enmendar errores pasados_."

"¿ _De qué diablos estás hablando_?"

Pero, era inútil. La idiota alucinación se desvanecía, nomás quería acercársele.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Arqueros!"

"¡Cúbranse!"

Tuffnut se aventó sobre el cuerpo de Snotlout, justo a tiempo, haciendo una parodia inversa de la misma acción del bote. Su escudo reveló más que flechas, la punta de una lanza atravesando el centro, y casi sacándole un ojo en el proceso.

Estaban tomando asilo en una de los tantos huecos de los enormes árboles, con Fishlegs haciéndole buen uso a su furia de Berserker y a su propio arco. Su hermana estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar en el perímetro que los rodeaba, pero en el momento en que Dagur se había librado del brazo de Alvin, la pelea había perdido equidad. Ante las órdenes dementes de su Jefe, la Armada de Berserk había recuperado aliento y número de hombres, sacando refuerzos casi del propio mar.

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Tuffnut renegó, mientras auxiliaba a su hermana con su martillo, dejando a Snotlout en el refugio de ocre. "Recuérdame, ¿por qué no nos hemos ido todavía?"

"¡Estamos esperando a Hiccup!" Fishlegs repitió, por millonésima ocasión. "¡Recuerden lo que nos dijo, chicos!"

Sí, sí, sí,  _Nadie se va, hasta que libere al Alfa. Necesitan aguantar hasta que libere al Alfa,_  blah, blah, blah.

"¡Está tomándose su lindo tiempo!" El mismo Alvin se quejó, mientras ahorcaba a un enemigo con sus bíceps. "¡Hasta su dragoncito está viéndoselas difícil!"

Era verdad. Toothless era bastante resistente. Pero, un Night Fury contra seis Stormcutters, no era una pelea justa. Montoneros.

"Hablando de dragones, ¿DÓNDE están los NUESTROS?" Justo cuando se necesitaban unas cuantas explosiones, Barf y Belch decidían desertar. "¡¿Qué no los habíamos llamado hace un buen rato?!"

Otro gruñido frustrado de Fishlegs fue su respuesta: "¿Dónde estabas cuando Hiccup explicó el plan, Tuffnut? ¡Están peleando también, bajo el comando de Cloudjumper! Si nuestros dragones no han vuelto con nosotros, deben de estar—Oh, no lo sé—¿ _Ocupados_ , como nosotros? ¿Luchando por sus vidas? ¡Usa tu cabeza de nuez!"

"¡Whoa, a alguien le creció más que vello facial!" Tuffnut admiró. Martilló a un Berserker directo en su feo rostro. "¡Creo que me agradas, Fishlegs!"

Hasta acá podía sentir los ojos del cachetón, rolarse. "¡Oh, qué bien, que alivio! ¡Ahora sí podré morir en paz!"

Cualquier retórica que Tuffnut estuviera a punto de dar, se esfumó, al divisar a su hermana resbalarse por uno de los puentes, sus manos sujetándose a la orilla. Tuffnut adquirió más urgencia en sus forcejeos, apresurándose entre la constante presión de cuerpos a su alrededor. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya había bastantes sustos por un día! Primero Snotlout, ¿y ahora Ruff? Tuffnut gritó en impaciencia, acudiendo a sus puños simples para quitarse a un Berserker de encima.

El martillo de su hermana cayó, entre sus intentos de reincorporarse.

Tuffnut chocó con el frondoso cuerpo de Fishlegs. "¡Ruff!" Fue el llamado doble, ambos alarmados, al ver al mismo a Dagur abrirse camino entre la batalla, comenzando a acechar la presa fácil que Ruffnut representaba.

En un día normal, no habría duda que su melliza se recuperaría, sin dificultad alguna. Pero, hoy estaba cubierta de sangre, rasguños, y vestía heridas en su persona que eran inevitables en plena batalla. De todos, Ruffnut era la que más tiempo llevaba luchando. Estaba desgastada.

Dagur siguió acercándose, carcajadas ansiosas saliendo de su rostro ensangrentado.

Tuffnut tropezó en su desesperación. Un soldado cayó junto con él, buscando cortarle la garganta. Tuffnut tomó su cabeza y le dio un cabezazo con su casco. Un clásico de los Thorston. Fishlegs le ayudó a quitarse el aturdido cuerpo de encima, terminándolo con una daga en la yugular. Le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Tuffnut la aceptó, pero justo cuando estaba a medio camino de levantarse—Se encontró de regreso al piso.

"¡ESTÁ TEMBLANDO!"

Fishlegs y Tuff se vieron, confundidos. Era cierto. El suelo había comenzado a vibrar, y en pocos minutos, las vibraciones crecieron a temblores, y los temblores evolucionaron a una inestabilidad total. Gritos de pánico, ahora con otro origen, bañó los cielos de la guerrilla, la pelea detenida por la furia escondiéndose bajo la isla.

Tuff parpadeó. Buscó la silueta de su hermana. La encontró todavía colgando. Dagur había descartado su meta, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El loco estaba corriendo hacia la Fosa, histéricos gritos acompañándolo. Era difícil distinguir si estaba feliz o enojado.

El suelo se partió.

Vikingos de todo tipo y tamaño salieron volando, ante el impulso naciendo de por debajo de la tierra. Metal chilló, raíces de árboles brotaron arrancadas de tu base, y entre los esqueletos de la fosa, una gigantesca cabeza se asomó. Una cabeza de  _dragón_.

Abrazados en el suelo, Fishlegs y su persona se voltearon a ver.

Hiccup.

Cuando la enorme cabeza dio un último golpe ante sus rejas de metal, el resto de La Bestia se reveló, libre de toda atadura.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

No había respirado aire libre en cien años.

No había estirado sus patas en cien años.

No había flexionado sus alas, ahora agujeradas y mordidas, en cien años.

No había tenido un jinete en su lomo, por cien años.

Furious revivió. Después de cien años de muerte en vida, su Sál rugió con la sed Venganza.

Miró a los humanos correr despavoridos ante su escape. Excelente.

Furious posó sus garras frontales fuera de su jaula, sus dos alas abriéndose de par en par. Volvió a rugir, pero ahora con la fuerza que sus cuerdas habían mantenido resguardada para este momento. Fue un rugido de escape, de descarga ante todo el odio que había guardado en su interior.

"¡SÍ! ¡MI BESTIA, LO HICISTE!"

Furious agachó su trompa. Reconoció al humano que se había acuñado como su dueño, recientemente. Basura.

"¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡SABÍA QUE NADIE PODRÍA DOMARTE, MÁS QUE YO!"

"Piénsalo de nuevo."

Las carcajadas delirantes se congelaron. Furious agachó su cabeza hacia el líder Berserker.

Hiccup Horrendous Tercero, junto con la Nadder llamada Valkyria, caminaron hasta la longitud de su trompa, presentándose ante todos. Gritos de victoria pudieron distinguirse de fondo.

"¡NO! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!"

"Dagur—Date por vencido en este preciso momento, o Furious obligará a tus hombres a hacerlo."

"¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?" El Berserker chilló, sus puños estirados al cielo. "FURIOUS, TE ORDENO QUE LO MATES. CÓMETE A ESE HUMANO, AHORA MISMO."

Furious pausó. Con su cola, atrapó al pequeño demonio y lo atrajo a sus fosas nasales. "Libera a mis Hermanos y Hermanas. Ahora."

El Berserker lució bastante sorprendido de escucharlo hablar su idioma. Pero, se recuperó con rapidez. Sonrió. "No. Todos son míos. Hasta  _tú_."

Un Night Fury aterrizó frente a Furious, antes de que el Berserker pagara por su insolencia, utilizando un árbol retorcido como perchero. Sus dientes estaban siendo mostrados y sus aletas desprendían un mensaje claro, que sólo un Alfa podría comprender.

" _Devuélvemelo_."

Furious apretó al humano con más potencia, batiendo su cola lejos de su atención. "Hermano."

"¡Toothless!" El humano con el Nombre-Que-Alguna-Vez-Amó exclamó desde el asilo de su cabeza, cada fibra de adoración en su ser filtrándose a los cuatros vientos. "¿Estás bien? ¡Siento haber tardado tanto, amigo!"

El Night Fury repitió su orden, ignorando a su jinete. " _Devuélvemelo_."

Furious inclinó su cabeza, tendiendo un puente. Hiccup Tercero y la Nadder comenzaron su descenso. El Night Fury saltó en dirección de su Munr, en cuando se le fue cedido, tomando al humano de la posesión de Furious, inmediatamente. Hiccup rio ante su urgencia, abrazando el cuello del dragón, mientras su cuerpo se moldeaba a la criatura, de una manera que Furious jamás pensó posible.

Un humano montando a un dragón. Dos piezas encajándose, afines.

Furious levantó su cabeza. Arrojó humo al firmamento. "¡HERMANOS! ¡HERMANAS, LIBÉRENSE! ¡ROMPAN SUS CADENAS!" Dio el mandato en dragones, utilizando su influencia, su poderío innato de alfa.

Poco a poco, los aullidos de las prisiones crecieron en número, y en volumen. Una vez con el permiso de rebelarse, los centenares de dragones antes sometidas, empezaron a luchar por su libertad. Fue un momento de completo regocijo para Hiccup Tercero. El humano estaba festejando como si fuera su propia libertad la que estaba en juego.

Furious, por su parte, flexionó de regreso al Líder Berserker a su visión. Estaba azulado con la dificultad de respirar. "Te dejaré sin nada, Humano." Y lo arrojó a su propio bando, al caos que los humanos estaban formando con su matanza entre ellos mismos.

Abrió su hocico, aspiró aire profundamente, jalando vida con su potencia. El fuego en su interior se preparó.

Le otorgó una última mirada, al Eco del Humano que Una-Vez-Había-Amado. "Cumpliste tu parte. Por ello, por ser quien eres, Hiccup Tercero, te daré esta advertencia: Puedo ya no estar encerrado, pero nunca seré verdaderamente libre hasta que cada humano esté muerto y enterrado bajo la arena."

"¿Qué?" Totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras, Hiccup Tercero brincó con el impulso del Night Fury a una colina de piedra. "¿Furious? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"La única esperanza que me ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, la única motivación que me detuvo de incinerar todo esta maldita isla ha sido esta: Venganza. He esperado por mi Venganza, y ahora, la  _tendré_."

"¡No!" El humano sacudió su cabeza, sus facciones olivas tan radicalmente diferentes a su ancestro. "¡Furious, tomar venganza no te traerá paz! ¡No es la solución! ¡Recuerda lo que Hiccup II quería lograr—"

"Oh, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que nuestro objetivo fue armar una Rebelión, y eso es lo que haré. Continuaré con la Rebelión de Dragones, que finalmente borrará a todo hombre, mujer y niño de la faz del Archipiélago. Esto, te prometo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Y desde las profundidades de sus pulmones, por primera vez en Cien Años, echó llamaras de Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus para bautizar el Nuevo Comienzo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte X.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VISITEN EL FANART HERMOSO QUE ME HAN REGALADO PARA MUNR, CORTESÍA DE [RUKIA](http://asmodeus7891.deviantart.com/art/Portada-de-Regalo-para-Munr-473398332) Y [LUNA.](http://asmodeus7891.deviantart.com/art/Portada-de-Regalo-para-Munr-473400972)
> 
> Un poco de historia sobre Hiccup II, según las novelas:
> 
> Hiccup Haddock II es el gran tío abuelo de Hiccup y Snotlout. Haddock II fue abandonado de bebé por su padre, Grimbeard The Ghastly/El Horrible, en las montañas, por ser tan pequeño y nada que ver con sus otros dos hijos, quienes eran grandes y fuertes. Su madre, Chinhilda, regresó a buscarlo, pero nunca lo encontró, y eventualmente desapareció en la Bahía del Corazón Roto. Hiccup II fue encontrado por dragones y criado como uno de ellos, junto con su hermano adoptivo Furious, un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Después de muchos años, fue reunido con su padre. Primero, Grimbeard se mostró impresionado por ver que su hijo había sobrevivido por sí solo. Sin embargo, por culpa de intrigas de su consejero Thugheart, y su propia locura, terminó atravesando a Hiccup II con su espada durante una reunión que debió de haber sido pacífica. Furious enterró el cuerpo de Hiccup en las playas de la Bahía del Corazón Roto, donde permaneció en luto y doliente, hasta que fue atrapado por los Berserkers. Fue su prisionero por Cien Años.
> 
> Dato curioso #1: Físicamente, Grimbeard tenía complexión muy similar a Snotlout.
> 
> Dato curioso #2: Sí, Dagur estaba tomando sangre de Furious. Y esa locura es mía, así como los efectos que éstos han tenido en el Berserker (y los que tendrán en Snotlout). Los Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus son conocidos por tener telepatía y una limitada habilidad de ver el futuro. He decidido jugar un poco eso. Por ello, el asunto del ojo de Dagur.
> 
> Ahora, la pregunta, sería, ¿qué hay de Hiccup I y su dragón? Chan chan chan chááááán.


	11. Mi Asesino, Mi Amante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toothless…"
> 
> "No eres su Munr. Furious ha perdido a su Munr para siempre. No podrás recuperárselo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, les pido visitar el maravilloso fanart que ha nacido de este fic, [aqui.](http://asmodeus7891.deviantart.com/gallery/50986057/Munr-HTTYD) Conozcan las Sál de Hiccup, Toothless y Furious!
> 
> Además, les invito a escuchar el fanmix que he hecho para este fic, [aquí.](http://8tracks.com/msengelchen/munr)
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> i. FURIOUS IS STILL IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES.
> 
> Spoilers: Inmensos spoilers del libro 8 de Cressida Cowell: "Como Romper el Corazón de un Dragón." Furious forma parte de su propiedad, no es mío. Yo le he hecho algunos cambios a su historia, pero aun así, tomo líneas explicitas de los libros. ¿Por qué? Porque me hicieron llorar cuando leí el libro. Son así de poderosas.
> 
> Notas: Recomiendo, que para disfrutar este capítulo mejor, escuchen "Battle For Kattegat", que forma parte del soundtrack de Vikings. Busquen la rola en Youtube o en mi Fanmix, ¡no se arrepentirán!

****

**XI.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Sueña, hermano._

_Mi asesino._

_Mi amante."_

-Placebo (Battle for the Sun).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stormfly había estado comportándose errática todo el vuelo de regreso a Berk. Parecía que entre más se acercaban al archipiélago, la dragona más insistía en cambiar rumbo al noreste. Astrid hacía todo lo posible por apaciguar a su amiga, pero Stormfly era igual de testaruda como su jinete, cuando quería. Utilizó cada truco conocido en su entrenamiento para concentrar a Stormfly en el rumbo debido.

"Te comprendo, Storm. Sé que estás preocupada. Yo también estoy preocupada. No te mentiré, no te diré que todo estará bien—Pero, no estás sola. Pase lo que pase, no estarás sola." La ausencia de Valkyria y Camicazi en la isla de las Bog-Burglars había sido un alivio disfrazado. Si no habían estado en el lugar durante los saqueos, eso dejaba un espacio enorme para que la incertidumbre se sembrara. ¿Habían escapado? ¿Habían sido secuestradas por los Berserkers? ¿Continuaban con vida? No habían encontrado rastro de Bertha tampoco. Astrid no solía ser la pesimista del grupo, pero era lo suficiente realista para inclinarse más por la opción de secuestro. Dagur no dejaba ir a los peces grandes. No podía ser coincidencia que la Jefa y la heredera estuvieran perdidas en acción…

Divisar Berk a la distancia, le trajo humedad a su mirada. El alivio de llegar a casa fue tan inmenso, que Astrid abrazó el lomo de Stormfly. "Gracias, chica. Gracias por hacerme caso."

El alivio no duró, sin embargo.

Valka debió de haber dejado órdenes a las patrullas de ser avisada ante su retorno, porque apenas Stormfly pisó High Point, la Jefa ya estaba saliendo de la cabaña de los Haddock. Estaba limpiándose las manos con un estropajo. Astrid estuvo fijada en la acción mundana, simplemente porque era  _sangre_  lo que la mujer estaba limpiando.

Con el corazón cayendo a sus pies, Astrid articuló su más grande miedo. "¿Está Hiccup…?" ¿Por qué estaba saliendo de la casa Haddock, cuando Valka tenía su propia cabaña? Las posibilidades—todas ellas, las menos positivas—corrieron por su cabeza.

Valka miró el trapo, y luego a ella. "No es sangre de mi hijo. De eso, no te preocupes."

Astrid se sostuvo de Stormfly, mordiéndose el suspiro de consuelo.

"¿Dónde está Eret? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Astrid? Todo en ti me habla de que estuviste en batalla."

Astrid asintió, sombría. Guardó sus sentimientos de regreso a aquel cobre de acero n su interior, y dejó que su objetividad la manejara. "Las Isla Bog-Burglar estaba bajo asedio cuando Eret y yo arribamos. Ha sido… destruía. Quemaba por completo."

Las manos de Valka se detuvieron con las maniobras del estropajo. Sus ojos se engrandecieron. "¿Sobrevivientes?"

"Pocos. Mayormente niños y jóvenes que lograron escapar a las orillas de la isla principal por sus túneles secretos. Eret se encargó de transportarlos en uno de los barcos. Viene en camino. Decidí adelantarme para informarte, Valka. Y a Hiccup—" No, di su nombre. No puedes seguir temiéndole. "Puesto que no encontramos rastro de Camicazi entre los sobrevivientes. Debe saber lo que ha sucedido."

Valka la miró con seriedad, su entrecejo torcido. "Hiccup no está en Berk. Ninguno de tus amigos tampoco."

Astrid no podía creerlo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fueron? Pensé que Hiccup estaba bastante ocupado—"

Stormfly escogió ese momento para correr urgentemente de su lado, llevándosela en el proceso, por haber estado sujetando su arnés. "¡Stormfly! ¡Espera!" La dragona no cedió, sin embargo. Aunque Astrid logró zafarse a medio camino, una señal de Valka le indicó seguir a su amiga al interior de la residencia. Astrid no quería entrar. No quería saber pistas de lo que Hiccup y Toothless habían estado haciendo todo este maldito tiempo…

En el umbral, respiró hondo. El ambiente sostenía diferente aroma. Astrid encontró la cola de Stormfly asomándose desde la antigua recamara de Stoick. Caminó lentamente hacia ella.

"Lo siento, chica. Lo siento."

Astrid colocó su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla más. La cabeza de Stormfly estaba siendo abrazada.

"…la recuperaremos."

"Camicazi." Astrid suspiró el nombre, su peso de repente, recayendo en dura madera. "Estás viva."

Entre los cuernos de la dragona, el perfil de la Bog-Burglar se reveló, al percatarse de la nueva compañía. Astrid parpadeó en sorpresa, al notar su extraña apariencia. Su larga melena era cosa del pasado, y a salvo de su falda, y vendas cubriendo su torso y pecho, estaba desnuda de cualquier atuendo normal.

"Debe ser la fiebre…" Fue el saludo que recibió, acompañado de un mohín semi-agrío. "…porque, puedo jurar que realmente te escuché aliviada de averiguarlo."

"¡No seas idiota!" Astrid se atravesó entre la cola de Stormfly y una silla, en su apresurado intento de acercarse a la vikinga. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tu terquedad por no morir." Y la haló hacia sus brazos, estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Estás viva! ¡Gracias a los dioses!"

"Sabes lo que dicen. Mala hierba, nunca muere… Ow."

Astrid la soltó. "¡Oh, lo siento!"

Camicazi la miró, con aún más desconfianza. "¿Podrías detenerte con las sorpresas? ¿Primero aliviada, y luego disculpándote? Me harás pensar que estoy muriéndome."

En un día normal, Astrid hubiera rolado sus ojos ante el menosprecio de su preocupación. En un día normal, ni siquiera hubiera abrazado a la chica. Pero, este día no tenido nada de normal. Tantas emociones fuertes, en tan poco tiempo, habían destruido su compás interno. "Camicazi…" ¿Cómo empezar? "¿Estabas allí durante el saqueo? ¿Cómo escapaste?"

Un aruñado entrecejo se frunció con conflicto. "¿Saqueo?"

"Me temo que la señorita Camicazi fue víctima de otra desagradable experiencia, Astrid. Nada que ver con la situación a la que te enfrentaste."

Astrid volteó hacia la puerta, donde Valka ahora esperaba. "¿Ella no… lo sabe?"

Valka se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, no tengo idea del conocimiento que la señorita Bog-Burglar pueda tener de todos estos acontecimientos, tan perturbadores. No ha sido completamente abierta conmigo, hasta ahora."

"¿Saber qué?" Camicazi aprovechó la cercanía para tomar posesión del abrigo de Astrid, jalándola hacia su dirección. "¿Quién te hizo sangrar, Hofferson? Apestas al sauce nínfico de mis tierras—¿De cuál saqueo hablas?"

Ya sabía la respuesta. Camicazi ya sabía la respuesta, Astrid lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de pánico. Pero, aun así, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Quería la certeza de sus palabras.

Así que, Astrid le cumplió la demanda. Le narró sus hallazgos.

Con cada enunciado, la chica se fue endureciendo. Cualquier suavidad provocada por la fiebre, por el gesto de compañerismo de parte de Stormfly, se perdió en el desierto de su piel reseca. Cuando Astrid creyó terminar, Camicazi le dio sentido a las causas del saqueo, con una sola oración.

"Fue venganza. Le arruiné el día a Dagur, y ahora he pagado por ello."

Astrid tragó saliva. "¿Dónde está Valkyria?"

Stormfly probablemente ya lo sabía, puesto que su silencio era desconcertante. Parecía estar en shock.

Camicazi se dejó caer en la cama. "Muerta, lo más seguro. Ni siquiera Hiccup puede llegar a tiempo, siempre."

Oh. Así que, eso era lo que Hiccup estaba haciendo. Rescatando a Valkyria.

"No hables así, Camicazi." Valka se introdujo a la habitación. "Nunca pierdas la esperanza."

"Si no tuvo piedad para aniquilar a mi gente, ¿cómo se supone que debo guardar la esperanza de que mostrará piedad con  _mi_  dragón? Oh, por Odín." Gimiendo con culpa, la rubia tapó su rostro con sus manos. "Al intentar salvar las vidas de otros, le mandé su sentencia de muerte a todo mi pueblo."

Astrid se hincó ante la doliente, conmovida, pero no atreviéndose a iniciar más contacto físico entre las dos. "Si Valkyria estuviera muerta. Lo sabrías."

Era el único consuelo que le podía dar. Otra certeza. Algo real de lo que sí se podría aferrar.

Paulatinamente, las manos de Camicazi bajaron. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo duro acero. Inclinó su mentón.

Ese fue el momento en el que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

 _Todo_  empezó a temblar.

Astrid podría jurar que a lo lejos, hasta se podía escuchar el eco de un rugido.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Cloudjumper dio la orden, en cuanto percibió el cambio en el céfiro. La abrumadora inhalación que robó de sal al océano, y de nubes, al cielo. Una aspiración, antes de la catástrofe total.

"¡ _A la Isla, a la Isla_!"

Había escuchado el rugido de su alfa, habían escuchado su ira. Cloudjumper había olfateado el ácido aroma fluctuar por el ambiente, señal de la presencia de un dragón más antiguo que el mismo Bewilderbeast, que había sido su amo. Los humanos jinetes de su tropa habían añorado escapar en su búsqueda, pero Cloudjumper los había aplacado, consciente de que primero debían derribar los globos, y a los Stormcutters. Habían tenido un objetivo, una misión.

Pero, ahora, Cloudjumper saboreó el sulfuro en las ráfagas, y fue el primero en apresurarse hasta la Isla, reclutando a cada uno de sus subordinados, cruzados en su trayectoria.

"¡ _A la Isla, a la Isla_!"

Hookfang fue el más veloz, cubierto en llamaradas, rebasándolo en instantes, mientras Cloudjumper pausaba para acompañar a Meatlug. Estaba preñada, y aunque no debería estar con ellos, la dragona no había retrocedido de la batalla. Cloudjumper había hecho todo lo posible por supervisarla, aún en pleno combate. Le había prometido a Valka traerle a su hijo a salvo. Cloudjumper sabía que implícitamente, cada miembro del escuadrón de Hiccup, iba incluido en la promesa.

"¡ _A la Isla_!"

Una explosión, floreciendo desde el núcleo de Berserk.

Gritos. Fuego. Fuego Antiguo. Humaradas.

La Isla estaba prendida en fuego.

Otro rugido de su Alfa. Un comando para acudir al Rescate.

No había tiempo para identificar al causante de la destrucción. Cloudjumper se bañó entre el humo, guiándose por los alaridos humanos. Agudizó su vista. Soldados estaban corriendo despavoridos, derritiéndose con el fuego atacando sus cuerpos. Árboles estaban siendo calcinados. Vikingos se ahogaban por la falta de aire. Cloudjumper vio al jinete de Meatlug siendo auxiliado por Hookfang, mientras que el Zippleback recogía a uno de los mellizos.

"¡DÉTENTE!"

Hiccup. Entre el caos, siempre Hiccup prevalecía. Justo como su madre.

"¡FURIOUS, ESCÚCHAME!"

Ataques de plasma iluminaron el capullo de destrucción, siendo lanzados con precisión al enemigo. Similar a los relámpagos resplandeciendo por las nubes grises, antes de liberar una tormenta.

"¡TOOTHLESS, NO! ¡NO LO LASTIMES!"

- _Si no lo lastima, nos matará_. Cloudjumper lo sabía. Justo como el último dragón que había deseado usurpar a un alfa, la historia se repetiría. Era el proceso natural.

Dragones estaban saliendo de las jaulas, salvajes e incoherentes, por tanto tiempo en cautiverio. Sus garras estaban tomando venganza en los humanos incautos. Destrozaban con sus mandíbulas a los que se les atravesaban en su paso. Cloudjumper logró despejar una salida para los hombres guerreros y doncellas broqueleras de Alvin-El-Traidor, rescatando a su mismo líder de una batalla perdida con un Stormcutter.

"¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!" El robusto hombre gritó, desde el agarre de las pezuñas de Cloudjumper. "¡A los drakkars, todos! ¡Corran al muelle!"

Cloudjumper lo soltó a poca distancia de la playa, regresando de inmediato al centro del desastre. Meatlug iba cargando a su humano recuperado, y ambos se le unieron, para continuar rescatando a indefensos.

Tropezaron con un Zippleback muy conocido, en su camino de regreso. Sólo una cabeza estaba siendo habitada, Belch. Su jinete tenía un huésped extra en sus brazos, aparentemente desmayado.

"¿Nada de Ruffnut?" Fish-Legs cuestionó entre alaridos.

"¡No! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!" Su hermano exclamó, su consternación palpable. "¡Belch y yo la buscamos por la zona por donde la habíamos visto antes, pero ya no hay nada!"

"¡Tal vez ya ha sido rescatada, por otro de los dragones de Cloudjumper!"

"¡No la vi en la playa donde están siendo tirados los rescatados!"

"¡Tuff, cálmate! ¡Hookfang está buscándola también! ¡La encontraremos!"

Cloudjumper absorbió la conversación en silencio, procesando de  _quién_ , estaban hablando. Se separó del grupo. Tomó altitud superior a la que había estado navegando, y suspendido por un momento, analizó el panorama.

Una multitud de dragones estaba volando hacia el líder que los aclamaba. Hacia La Bestia que les pedía su lealtad. Cloudjumper sintió escalofríos, al escuchar la voz feroz que comenzó a exponer su discurso.

"¡Humanos y dragones no pueden vivir juntos!"

"¡Estás equivocado!" El desafío se materializó en un Night Fury, cortando el humo con el filo de cien navajas. Hiccup y Toothless flotaron frente a la distorsionada cabeza de La Bestia, simbolizando un frente sobre las víctimas de la tierra baja. Toothless brillaba azul incandescente, frustrado por tener que frenarse ante las órdenes de su Omega. "¡Todo ha cambiado desde que has estado atrapado, Furious! ¡Los humanos y los dragones ya han encontrado una forma de vivir en armonía! ¡Fue posible! ¡Terminé lo que Hiccup II quiso comenzar—!"

"Hiccup Segundo está MUERTO."

Con aquella declaración, el dragón llamado  _Furious_  se impulsó hacia los cielos, por primera vez desde que Cloudjumper había llegado.

Squidink. Inmenso e interminable squidink. Fue la automática descripción en su mente. La Bestia era la noche reencarnada.

"En este mundo, mis hermanos y hermanas dragones están en cadenas. ¿Dices que todo ha cambiado, Hiccup Tercero? Entonces, ¿qué han hecho con los dragones que han puesto a mis pies, como sacrificio? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los dragones que me han obligado a hipnotizar, para después ser vendidos? ¿Los haz salvado? ¿Los haz rescatado? ¡Dime!"

"Todo lo que se haya podido hacer en su defensa, ¡lo acabo de hacer, Furious!" Hiccup extendió sus brazos. "Todo lo que ves ahora, es porque hago  _todo_  lo posible por ayudarlos. Nosotros los humanos no somos perfectos, ¡pero no puedo controlar sus malas intenciones! No puedo estar en todas partes, al mismo tiempo. ¡Necesito ayuda! Podrías ayudarnos a salvar más dragones, ¡en lugar de empeorar la situación, Furious! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Únete a mí!"

"¿Unirme a ti? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser tu mascota?"

Cloudjumper hizo revisión por las orillas del lado sur de la Isla, al notar movimiento de naves Berserkers.

Las palabras de La Bestia, lo persiguieron hasta la faz de la tierra. Todos lo escucharon, porque no había escapatoria.

"No son mascotas—"

"Basta mirar a tu dragón para saber qué tan bajo hemos caído. Nos usan. Con su amor, nos  _usan_. Nos esclavizan con sus dulces palabras. Nos humillan con sus promesas de amistad. Nos tratan como perros, como caballos de carga. Sirvientes, atados a una tonta fidelidad que sólo terminará en tragedia. Humanos, en todas partes, nos están domesticando, no creas, que no lo sé. Sé qué eres el Conquistador. Sé que eres el Domador. Sé que fuiste tú quien comenzó esto, Hiccup Tercero. Sé que contigo, todo debe terminar."

¡Allí! Obligada a abordar uno de los barcos enemigos, Ruff-Nut-Hermana-de-Tuff-Nut estaba siendo jalada. Cloudjumper se dejó caer en picada sobre sus captores. Un zarandeo aplicado a los soldados, una garra eficaz, y en un parpadeo, Cloudjumper tenía a la humana en su posesión.

"¿Sr. X? Huh… Eres el último que hubiera imaginado, venir a mi rescate." La joven balbuceó, algo aturdida. La sangre humana era un fuerte hedor en su vestimenta. Cloudjumper no dudaba que estuviera herida. "Snotlout, tal vez… Fishlegs, probablemente… Ambos. Tú… Nunca pensé en ti… Creo que… estoy aliviada. No quisiera estar… en deuda… otra vez."

" _Tu hermano te busca._ " Comunicó en su idioma, aunque imaginaba que sería inútil. Ruff-Nut no era Valka.

"¿Terminar conmigo? ¿Es lo que quieres, Furious? ¿Quieres aniquilarme? ¿De eso se trata todo este espectáculo?"

- _Humano arrogante._  Podría tener un buen corazón, pero Hiccup era inmaduro. No sabía cuándo detenerse. Valka había estado consciente de que sería desobedecida, a final de cuentas. Lo había tomado por hecho. Por aquella razón, le había pedido a Cloudjumper unirse al grupo de humanos, en el último momento. " _Son sólo niños_." Le había dicho como despedida. " _Niños. Necesitarán tu orientación_." Hasta su Alfa era un joven dragón, sumergido en nuevas responsabilidades que todavía no comprendía, por entero. " _Guíalos, Cloudjumper_."

Era lo que Cloudjumper quería hacer. Quería guiar a Toothless, pero, el Night Fury sólo obedecía sus propias filosofías. Sólo a su Omega.

Sin embargo, cuando rozó en su vuelo cerca del par, Cloudjumper hizo un último intento por entrar en razón con su jefe.

"¡ _Es él, o nosotros_!" Le gorgojó a todo volumen. "¡ _Átalo con un promesa! ¡Átalo con honor! ¡Seadragonus no pueden romper una promesa de honor_!"

Muchos secretos de la antigua raza se habían perdido con el tiempo, pero esto, Cloudjumper recordaba. Una promesa de un Seadragonus era inquebrantable.

Ambos, dragón y humano, se redirigieron hacia la inclusión de su Segundo-en-Comando. Hiccup permaneció en la confusión, pero la firmeza con la que Toothless asintió, le dio a Cloudjumper, esperanza.

"Y para que lo sepas, Hiccup: ¡este ha sido el  _mejor_  de tu planes!" Su carga tuvo las energías para exclamar.

A pesar de la precaria situación, Hiccup sonrió ante la adversidad. "Puedo ver que lo disfrutaste, Ruff. Un gota más de sangre en ti, y te confundiría con una filete de res crudo."

"¡Nunca,  _nunca_ , me había divertido tanto!" Prosiguió la humana, conforme Cloudjumper marcó su retirada, dirigiéndose a la playa. "¡Bye bye! ¡Suerte con el grandulón!"

Una palma de Hiccup se levantó en adiós, la sobriedad volviendo a las facciones del muchacho, conforme se alejaban. Barcos ya estaban zarpando para cuando Cloudjumper retornó a los muelles. No había pista de los demás humanos amigos de Ruff-Nut.

"Aww." Un gemido le llamó la atención. "Cuidado con esas garras, X—Me mordieron en ese hombro… O en los dos. El dolor viene de tantos lugares diferentes ahora mismo, que es difícil distinguir… Pero, ooooh, se siente taaaan rico."

Cloudjumper le permitió bajar a la arena de la playa. Exhausta, la chica cayó al suelo por completo, sus extremidades estiradas sin elegancia alguna. De nuevo, tan diferente a Valka, de quien cada movimiento corporal era fluidez suave. Cuando Cloudjumper asomó su rostro frente al de Ruff-Nut, para cerciorarse de que siguiera consciente, una sonrisa apareció con el resplandor de dientes blancos. Aún más sorpresivo, sin embargo, fue la confesión que le siguió al gesto tan humano. "Si tuviera que ser recogida por las valquirias ahora mismo…"

"He visto el futuro, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé…"

Un suspiro contento prosiguió. "…no creo que me quejaría. No creo que me negaría a irme con ellas. Sería una muerte digna. Mi padre siempre ha dicho… que no hay que temer a la muerte."

"…y he visto que se nos agota el tiempo. Veo que si no te detengo, tú, Hiccup, nos mandarán a nuestro exterminio."

Cloudjumper picoteó la cabeza de la humana con uno de sus cuernos, siguiendo un impulso que ni él entendió. " _No. Muerte nunca es algo digno, humana."_

"¿Yo? ¡Pero, yo amo a los dragones, Furious! Nunca—Nunca—"

La muerte nunca era algo que celebrar. Cloudjumper no comprendía por qué los humanos la alababan, como la más grande de las recompensas. Muerte los tenía rodeados ahora mismo, y no había júbilo en los llantos de agonía de los moribundos. No había habido honor en la muerte del esposo de Valka, no había habido consuelo. Solamente dolor. Sólo lágrimas y arrepentimientos. Sólo pesadillas cazando a Valka todas las noches.

Sólo flamas de Seadragonus, suspirando explosiva destrucción.

" _Tienes personas que te necesitan con vida_."

Ruff-Nut parpadeó. Todavía en la incógnita al significado de sus gorgojos. "Redes."

Cloudjumper giró su cabeza, confundido.

La humana lo empujó de su mentón. "Redes. ¡Redes!"

Al ver una mano ensangrentada, apuntar a sus espaldas, lo dicho tuvo más sentido. Cloudjumper arrojó un torrente de fuego justo a tiempo, tornándose hacia los cielos. El juego de redes que se había arrojado en su dirección, se hizo polvo en pleno vuelo. Berserkers montados en Stormcutters habían regresado al acecho, doblemente armados. ¿En verdad eran tan ciegos al peligro que La Bestia representaba? ¿Era más importante para ellos intentar recuperar los dragones que se habían escapado, que salvarse?

Más redes fueron mandadas por su rumbo. Esta vez, Cloudjumper atrapó las redes con sus garras y las hizo pedazos con sus uñas. Se posó frente a Ruff-Nut, y sin más, inclinó su lomo.

La chica aceptó la invitación, con más pasión renacida en su semblante. Con la emboscada, la joven pareció despertar de un largo sueño, el tema de la muerte aparentemente, concluido. "Eeeeh. Esto es extraño. No sé de donde sostenerme—¿Cómo puede Valka hacer esto, de pie? ¡Whoa!" Con el súbito despegue, la vikinga se vio obligada a agarrarse de las espinas de su lomo. "¡Gracias por la advertencia!" El sarcasmo tan preferido de los humanos, se le fue lanzado en consecuencia. "Tan caballeroso que te veías. ¡Debí adivinarlo, los calladitos son con los que debes tener más cuidado!"

Cloudjumper sonrió para sí. " _Te acostumbrarás_."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

En cuanto observó el pecho de Furious inflarse, Toothless actuó. Lanzó un plasma al centro de su cuello, impidiendo la inhalación mortal. Hiccup lo reprimió de nuevo, pero Toothless gruñó.

"¡ _Él no es uno de nosotros, Hiccup_!"

Hiccup apretó una mano sobre las escamas de su cabeza. "No entiendes—"

"¡ _Entiendo! También vi. También sentí. Conozco su sufrir. Pero, su dolor no lo hace inocente. Déjame pelear. Tengo que pelear_." - _Soy un Alfa, tengo que proteger a mi clan. Ya hicimos tu plan. Déjame hacer mi plan_.

"Toothless…"

" _No eres su Munr. Furious ha perdido a su Munr para siempre. No podrás recuperárselo_."

Lo último, caló hondo. Toothless lo apreció por medio de sus Sál. Hiccup siempre quería arreglar las vidas ajenas de los dragones. No comprendía, que había calamidades, que jamás tendrían arreglo.

Hiccup se ajustó sobre su asiento, cambiando los pedales a modo efectivo para volar.

Por fin, los juegos se acababan. Ya no más saltos precavidos. Por fin, Toothless despegó. Realmente,  _despegó._

" _No soy su mascota_." Respingó, al ras de la audición de Furious. Curveó su cuerpo para rodear la cabeza por completo. " _El humano es mi Igual_."

Furious ronroneó con malicia. "Así que, sí hablas."

Toothless peló sus dientes. " _Sé qué es lo quieres en realidad. No lo obtendrás_." Porque entre tantas cortinas de humo y rabietas infantiles del enorme dragón, el deseo en aquellos pozos de oro macizo, no podía esconderse. Toothless lo veía, palpitante, siguiendo cada movimiento de Hiccup. Furious no era inmune al jalón de un Haddock. "¡ _No lo obtendrás_!"

Furious gruñó. Tomó vuelo hacia a los cielos, su desfile de seguidores rodeándolo. Fue un momento para recordar. Un Seadragonus de tal magnitud preparando su impulso, para después deslizarse de una sola embestida hacia las profundidades de la Isla, fuego fulgurando de su hocico. Las alas podían no estar en perfecto estado, pero la inmortalidad de su piel nunca se desvanecería.

Toothless lo imitó, flanqueándolo en su caída precipitada, con las maldiciones de Hiccup bañando sus orejas. Le atacó con múltiples plasma-blasts, intentado frenar el desarrollo de sus llamaradas. "¡ _NO! ¡NO LOS TOQUES_!"

Fue inútil. Las llamas de Furious explotaban, en cuanto hacían contacto con algo sólido. Los arboles volaron en pequeñas partículas, y los humanos conocían un horrible final. Hiccup, y el mismo Toothless, compartieron las náuseas, ante el terror que atestiguaban. Ese tipo de fuego sería difícil apagar. Furious no era Muerte Roja. Y no tenía cuernos que cortar.

Hiccup continuó con su estrategia: su discurso. "Furious, puede que tengas el poder de ver el futuro, pero yo cuento con la habilidad de ver el pasado, guerra no es lo que Hiccup II quería. ¡Mi ancestro quería paz! ¡Murió en su intento por obtenerla!"

"Esta será la última que lo diga: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Segundo está MUERTO. Lo que haya querido, lo que haya idealizado, ¡ya no tiene importancia!" Otra llamarada, esta vez hacia los edenes del atardecer.

Stormcutters fueron calcinados, por atreverse a servir humanos con redes.

Toothless berreó con total ira, golpeando su costado contra la cabeza de Furious, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Hiccup alimentó su frustración, su culpa, ambos con sus consciencias pesadas. "Bienvenido al mundo REAL, Hiccup Tercero."

"¡Te liberé!" Fue el alarido desesperanzado de su frigg. Un último recurso. "¡Te liberé, no puedes traicionarme así!"

Toothless recordó las palabras de Cloudjumper, entonces. Átalo con una promesa de honor. "¡ _Te liberó! ¡Le debes una deuda de honor_!"

"¡Debes tener un corazón para tener honor!"

Esta vez, fue Hiccup quien recordó algo vital. "¡Tienes corazón todavía! ¡La mitad de un corazón! ¡Lo conocí, así que no puedes conocerlo!"

Las pupilas de Furious se dilataron, sorprendidas. No hubo más carcajadas.

Toothless no podía perder la oportunidad. "¡ _Le debes tu libertad_!"

No estuvieron preparados para el cabezazo del Seadragonus. Toothless perdió control, la fuerza del impacto mandándolo como hoja al viento. Hiccup hizo todo lo posible por sujetarse, pero cuando se les fue obligado aterrizar forzosamente en la profundidad de los bosques, sus cuerpos se separaron.

Furious los persiguió. No los dejó recuperarse. Con sus garras frontales, presionó a ambos contra la tierra todavía virgen de fuego, atrapándolos por separado.

Justo como Toothless lo había hecho, ante su primer encuentro, Furious se posó ante ellos… y rugió. Rugió con su dolor de antaño, su coraje, la fragilidad de su corazón roto, y con la añoranza—que Furious negaba celosamente—todavía viva en su Sál. Aquel día de luto en la playa, todavía no era olvidado. Nunca sería olvidado. Ni a Toothless y Hiccup, podría Furious mentirles.

Hiccup estiró una mano en la dirección del Night Fury, entre la separación de las garras, sus dedos jalando hasta donde su prisión le permitió. Toothless estiró una garra en recíproca desesperación. Si este era su final…

Sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. Una larga brecha, los siguió separando.

Al acabar con su canto de amargura, Furious los discernió con su mirada, ladeando su trompa de un lado a otro, inspeccionándolos. Guardó silencio, mientras los analizaba.

Los jadeos aterrorizados de Hiccup llamaban por Toothless, lo quemaban con la necesidad de protegerlo. Toothless no podía soportarlo. Comenzó a luchar contra el apéndice que lo mantenía oprimido—Pero, la misma garra lo apretó contra el suelo.

"¿Quieren negociar conmigo? Bien." Un ojo se posó sobre Toothless. El Night Fury le gruñó. "Ya es hora que ganes tu marca, de todas maneras, hermano."

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue un fenómeno ultrajante.

Hiccup gritó.

Toothless gritó con él.

Sus Sál fueron violentadas. Furious forzó una abertura entre sus conexión, su mismo sol quemándolos con su poderío. No fue Comunión, sino una Violación. Sus recuerdos fueron saqueados, sus pensamientos, y más importantes impresiones del mundo, puestos a la luz, obligatoriamente. Cloudjumper causando la cicatriz en el mentón de Hiccup—Toothless siendo adoptado por la colmena—Los tantos argumentos de Hiccup con su padre; "¡Ya no eres mi hijo!"—Toothless sin nombre, solamente existiendo como una máquina de destrucción—Hiccup llorando en las noches que extrañaba a su madre, pequeño, escondido bajo su cama al escuchar los truenos—La primera matanza de Toothless durante un saqueo, había sido un accidente, y a la vez no, justo como con Stoick, Toothless era un asesino, siempre lo sería—Todo conocimiento del entrenamiento con dragones, a manos de Hiccup, caras de sus enemigos, historias de sus aventuras, información trascendental del manejo del gobierno de Berk y los demás pueblos.

…Hiccup estirando su mano, siempre estirando su mano para alcanzarlo. Toothless cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento en su corazón.

"¡ _NO_!" Toothless desató toda su indignación en un sólo plasma-blast, azul puro quemando las duras escamas de su cárcel. "¡ _ESO NO ES TUYO_!"

Furious lo soltó, sin reaccionar ante el asalto. Liberó a Hiccup igualmente, dejándolo a la merced de su dragón.

"La deuda está pagada ahora. Nuestras Sál han firmado juntas."

Hiccup se abrazó de una pata de Toothless, en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. Sólo jadeaba. Temblaba. Toothless lo cubrió con una de sus alas. Lo cubrió de azul.

Furious estiró sus alas, un preludio antes del coro. "Me liberaste, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero. En retorno, me iré de aquí, en este momento, con mis hermanos y hermanas. Pondré mi venganza en pausa. Pero, esto te prometo: en un año, volveré a tu Archipiélago. En un año, la guerra final entre humano y dragón se llevará a cabo, y te brindaré tiempo para prepararte."

Apoyándose en Toothless, Hiccup logró encontrar equilibrio y vitalidad para ponerse de pie. Se colgó del cuello de Toothless. No dejaba de temblar. "¿…Guerra?" Bufó en completa incredulidad. "No podemos ir a la guerra contigo, Furious. Lo sabes… Nos destruirás."

"Que así sea, entonces." Y el Alfa se impulsó al firmamento. "Con la mitad de corazón que me queda, esto te prometo. Al dejarte a ti y a tu clan con vida hoy, he pagado mi deuda."

La isla entera se vació de dragones, sonido e iluminación, cuando Furious los llamó a su lado. Se formó un tornado de colores forasteros, consolidándose en un sólo ser. Toothless sabía que esta vez no se encontraban hipnotizados, o robados de su libre albedrío. Todos aquellos dragones estaban eligiendo ir con La Bestia. Al ser víctimas del odio, del que el humano podía ser capaz, ¿cómo no elegir a un líder que les prometía venganza? Toothless no llamó de vuelta a varios de los dragones que habían pertenecido a su clan originalmente, por esa misma razón. Toothless no los obligaría a quedarse en su bando, si no lo deseaban.

Hiccup se desplomó de vuelta al santuario del cuerpo de su Munr. Toothless lo acogió. "¿Qué… he hecho?"

" _No es tu culpa_."

Hiccup rio con acidez. "¿De quién es, entonces, Toothless?"

Toothless miró su alrededor. Resopló. " _No tiempo para lamentaciones_."

Hiccup presionó su cara contra su costado de membranas, gruñendo. "¿Desde cuánto te volviste más sensato que yo?"

" _Cuando lo necesitas—Puedo serlo_."

Hiccup besó sus escamas en un pequeño encuentro. Hubo una pausa, donde el humano necesitó más de su silencioso soporte, físico y moral. Toothless admitió necesitarlo, de igual manera. Habían encarado a la muerte segura otra vez, y habían encontrado una manera de escabullirse de sus garras, otra vez.

El momento se vio obligado a terminar, cuando las llamas comenzaron a acercarse a la parte del bosque que los albergaba. Sin más, su frigg lo montó. "Vamos, amigo. Esta pesadilla todavía no ha terminado."

Toothless gimió en amarga concordancia.

No, la pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS, DEJEN LA ISLA, DE INMEDIATO!"

Hiccup. Ése era Hiccup.

"¡ _Tengo que regresar_!" Snotlout le suplicó al trono inalcanzable, torturándolo con su distancia y su misterio. "¡ _Déjame regresar_! ¡ _No tengo tiempo para tus malditos acertijos_!"

" _Regresa-Regresa-Regresa_." Dos faros resplandecientes parpadearon, desde el asiento del trono. Ojos.

"¡ _Sí!_   _Mis amigos me necesitan. Si no estoy muerto, ¡déjame vivir, maldita sea_!"

Una pausa. La neblina pareció adelgazarse. " _Todos los tesoros fueron tuyos para esconder. El mapa eres tú. Sí, sí, sí. Regresa-Regresa-Regresa, y encuéntrame otra vez."_

De todo lo dicho,  _una_  sola palabra resaltó para la atención de Snotlout. "¿ _Tesoros_?"

" _Regresa-Regresa-Regresa. El mapa eres tú. Regresa-Regresa-Regresa, y encuéntrame otra vez_."

" _No hay problema. Si se trata de tesoros, no tienes que esforzarte tanto en convencerme_."

" _El Mapa eres Tú. Enmienda errores del pasado y espera por lo mejor_."

Snotlout creyó ver la clara forma de una cabeza reptil unirse a los ojos. "¿ _Esperar por lo mejor? Esperar, nunca ha sido mi estilo_."

" _Sigue las marcas de Lágrimas, y espera por lo mejor_."

" _Está bien, ahora sé que me estás confundiendo a propósito, trono-parlante_."

" _Sigue las marcas de Lágrimas_ …"

Niebla comenzó a obstruirle su visión, de nuevo. Snotlout no podía moverse, por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, el fenómeno había ocurrido tantas veces ya, que Snotlout se resignó a seguir siendo de juguete de la identidad desconocida. ¿Enmendar errores del pasado? ¿Tesoros? Snotlout sólo quería… vivir. Regresar. Regresar-Regresar-Regresar.

"… _y espera por lo mejor_."

No era su estilo. Pero, cuando Snotlout se dejó arrullar por la pesadez de la neblina, cerró sus ojos en suplicio. Y esperó por lo mejor.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Esas malditas redes!" Fue como Tuffnut rezongó, camino abajo. ¡Todo, por no soltar a Snotlout! Ahora, las cabezas de su Zippleback se peleaban en conjunto, una con otra, en lugar de intentar liberarse. "¡Esto va a doler, Jorgenson!"

No dolió. Tuvo a Valkyria para agradecérselo, al atraparlos en el aire, en el último instante. Sus heridas no la detenían para auxiliar a los necesitados. "¡Valky, te has ganado ración eterna de los pollos de Astrid, preciosa!" La hija de Stormfly ronroneó ante el cumplido, volando bajo. "¡Necesitamos liberar a Belch y a Barf!"

Sin embargo, cuando Valkyria curveó de regreso al área donde el Zippleback había sido acorralado, Tuffnut se encontró con una grata sorpresa. "¡Ruff!"

"¿Creíste que ya te habías librado de mí?" Con un guiño de su ojo, su hermana cambió de dragón fácilmente, regresando con Barf, por fin. Cloudjumper no era conocido por su socialización, así que no fue extraño que con su meta hecha, se marchara sin agregas más. "Demonios. ¿Qué le pasó a Snotlout?"

Tuffnut reacomodó su carga, el ser recordado de ella. "A estas alturas, no tengo idea. Toma a Belch contigo, no puedo volar bien con él y el trasero enorme de Jorgenson, al mismo tiempo."

"¿Está…muerto?"

"¡Claro que no está muerto! ¿Crees que estaría paseando un cadáver por todas partes, por gusto? No seas idiota."

Acercándose con el cuello de Barf, una mano de Ruff se extendió hacia la cabeza de Snotlout. "Luce bastante muerto, si me lo preguntas, Tuff."

Cacheteando la mano de su melliza, Tuffnut gruñó: "Pues, no lo está."

Por un momento, la rubia lució preocupada, insistiendo en la opinión contraria, pero en este caso, por única ocasión, Tuff necesitaba que su hermana no le llevara la contraria.

"¡Retirada! ¡TODOS, SALGAN DE BERSERK, AHORA!" El comando de Hiccup los interrumpió. "¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ! ¡RUFFNUT Y TUFFNUT, MUÉVANSE!"

"¿Quién le picó el trasero?" Ruffnut murmuró, antes de obedecer la orden directa. Su Zippleback se impulsó al aire, y Valkyria no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Las llamas seguían. Daban la impresión de que nunca se apagarían. El cuerpo de Snotlout era hielo en sus brazos. Tuffnut estaba atascado entre calor y frío. Juntándose a la retirada, pronto se divisaron a Fishlegs con Meatlug, Cloudjumper con Bertha a bordo, y Hookfang, volando detrás de Toothless. El Night Fury los lideró lejos del humo, lejos de la victoria, que más bien, sabía a derrota.

"Preguntaría si hemos ganado, pero esto parece desfile de funeral."

Tuffnut resopló por su nariz. "Ganamos de la manera que cuenta. Valkyria: 1, Berserkers: 0."

Luego, el rubio parpadeó. Agachó su rostro hacia su pecho.

La nariz de Snotlout, alzándose para saludarlo, le recibió. Estaba despierto. Estaba vivo. Estaba sonriendo.

Y cuando se percató de dónde estaba, Snotlout estaba sonrojándose. "¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Estás vivo!" Aun guardando la esperanza, de que sus ansías, fuera más que una ilusión, ver su deseo solidificado en realidad, lo dejó sin aliento. "¡Imbécil!"

Por supuesto, que fue completamente ignorado. "¡Hookfang!" El vikingo no tardó en retorcerse fuera de sus brazos, para llamar a su dragón con urgencia. "¡Hookfang, amigo! ¡Oh, Thor, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!" Y uno sólo arranque del Nightmare, el jinete fue robado del asilo de Tuffnut y la Nadder.

"¡Snotlout!" Fishlegs sobrevoló en seguida hacia el resucitado. "Por las barbas de Balder, ¡no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido!"

"¡Vivito y mejorado!" Snotlout flexionó sus brazos, en clásica muestra de su fuerza.

"¡Tenías un hoyo en tu estómago!"

Una mueca de dolor interrumpió las ridículas poses. "Er—Todavía tengo un hoyo en mi estómago."

"Imbécil." Tuffnut repitió para la privacidad de sus susurros. "De nada, por cierto. No fue molestia cuidar tu gordo trasero, no, para nada. No es como si haya estado poniendo mi pellejo en peligro por ti, no, para nada. ¡Valkyria, adelántate!"

Pero, Valkyria estaba cansada, y no podía acelerar la velocidad. Tuffnut no tuvo alternativa más que seguir escuchando la estupidez de Snotlout, no muy lejos de su presencia.

De repente, la cabeza sonriente de Ruff se le apareció a un lado. "¿Qué hiciste para revivirlo? ¿Le diste el beso de la vida?"

Tuffnut rechinó sus dientes. "Ni una sola palabra."

Se hermana siguió sonriendo. "Te lo dije: Estarás esperando para que se ese pescado muerda el anzuelo, por muuuuucho tiempo, si no te lanzas al río tú mismo."

Tuffnut simplemente torció su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. De la última persona de la que necesitaba consejo en el tema, era su hermana. ¿Qué había estado pensando, en haber querido encontrarla? "Púdrete."

"Oooooh. Alguien está amargándose."

"¡Chicos!" Fishlegs, siempre el mediador. "¿No creen que es suficiente pelea por un día?"

"No me lo digas a mí." Se alcanzó a escuchar la queja de Snotlout. "Me perdí todas las mejores partes."

Un Night Fury voló cerca de ellos, al darse cuenta de quién había despertado. "No te preocupes, de todos nosotros, serás el único que no tendrá pesadillas." Aportó Hiccup. Snotlout, sin embargo, no parecía compartir la opinión. Podía ser la imaginación de Tuff, pero un tono verdoso coloreó el carmín de las mejillas de Jorgenson. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Snotlout se encogió de hombros. "Bien supongo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido—Excepto, que  _todavía_  puedo sentir un hoyo en mi panza. Pero, Hiccup, ¿qué sucedió con Dagur? ¿Lo tenemos?"

"A lo que sé… Escapó."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir?"

"Tenemos a Valkyria y a Bertha. Ese era nuestro propósito. Concéntrate en esos triunfos."

Con tal conclusión, Hiccup ya estaba alejándose del grupo, retornando a la cabeza. Snotlout dejó salir un colorido conjunto de maldiciones.

Ante el incómodo silencio que creció entre el montón de jinetes, Fishlegs carraspeó su garganta. "Tiene razón. No podemos ganarlas todas."

Tuffnut suspiró al escucharlo. Vaya, que era verdad.

Habían venido a Berserk a rescatar a una Deadly Nadder, en cambio, habían obtenido más que eso—Un llamado de guerra de un dragón, con demasiados tornillos flojos. Una advertencia de exterminio total.

Valka los iba a matar.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Montada en una Hobblegrunt, su madre los estaba esperando, en las afueras de Berk. Hiccup no pudo evitar su primera reacción: "Mierda."

Se adelantó a su clan, sin embargo, dispuesto a dar la cara.

Una vez enfrentados, Valka lo torturó con un silencio asfixiante.

Valka gesticuló hacia arriba con sus irises esmeraldas. Hiccup asintió.

Night Fury y Hobblegrunt ascendieron, hasta el más alto de los techos de nubes.

"No estaba segura si volvería a verte con vida."

Hiccup apretó sus manos en sus agarraderas de madera. No miró a su madre a la cara. "Ni yo."

"Aun así, no acudí a tu rescate."

"Ma'—"

"Inclusive, cuando cada parte de mi ser exigía que fuera contigo. Inclusive, cuando todos mis instintos me pedía seguirte, y auxiliarte, en tu nueva misión suicida."

Doble mierda. "Entiendo."

Valka rio con mordacidad. "¿Sabes qué? Esta es la primera vez que sí te creo. Puedo  _ver_ , que has aprendido tu lección. De que ahora,  _sí_  lo entiendes. No eres el Hiccup que se marchó. Eres diferente. Haz perdido parte de tu ser en esa isla."

Hiccup cubrió su boca con tendones temblorosos. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo confesar lo que acababa de provocar?

"Cuando bajemos, habrá nuevos problemas que enfrentar, Hiccup. Problemas inmediatos. Problemas que querrán nublar tu juicio, pero te lo advierto: no seas egoísta. No más venganzas personales. No más desobediencia juvenil, o huidas a escondidas. Encontraremos una solución, juntos, como un pueblo, no basándonos en tus impulsos, o en tus ideologías. ¿No quieres ser el Jefe? No seas el Jefe. ¿Quiere ser Jefe? Sé el Jefe, entonces. Pero, basta de este juego, donde escoges ejercer tu autoridad cuando te conviene. Madura."

Hiccup respiró hondo. Levantó su mentón. Ladeó su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Lo que sea, que haya sucedido contigo en Berserk, Hiccup. No me lo cuentes ahora. No es el momento. Haz traído a Valkyria y a la madre de Camicazi, por lo que pude ver. Enfoquémonos en esas buenas noticias, que realmente son bendiciones en estos momentos."

Al oír lo último, Hiccup tuvo una muy-conocida Mala Espina.

Ambos bajaron, Toothless mostrándose tan sumiso como su jinete durante el resto del vuelo.

La Mala Espina creció, cuando vislumbró los muelles. Cuando vio el drakkar, que Eret y Skullcrusher recién traían, literalmente, a jalones y estirones.

Cuando miró los niños, cuando miró sus rostros oscurecidos por hollín, y una enorme tristeza, que hasta Toothless olfateó.

"Genial." Hiccup suspiró, acariciando el cuello de su Munr. "Más corazones rotos."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XI.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (D) Squidink: Negro, negruzco.
> 
> NdA:
> 
> Bueno, otro capítulo. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, porque no lo escribí bajo las mejores circunstancias (problemas del mundo real) XD. Sin embargo, aquí está.


	12. No Paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eres Hiccup. Lo que Furious hizo es imperdonable, pero porque eres Hiccup, lo perdonarías. Eso es lo que me hace Enloquecer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATORIA: A ROSA LUZ PARA QUE SE ALEGRE, Y A LAS MÁS RECIENTES CUMPLEAÑERAS DEL GRUPO "CALDO TOOTHCUP PARA EL ALMA": ZANZAMARU Y SARAH LACIE! (Es algo tarde, pero mis ediciones finales siempre me atrasan un poco antes de publicar).

**XII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _La paz ha acabado, Hiccup._

 _Ahora debemos prepararnos para la Guerra_."

-Stoick (How To Train Your Dragon 2).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless aterrizó de regreso a High Point.

Junto con él, múltiples garras y patas le hicieron eco, dejándose caer en la seguridad de su hogar.

Gobber los estaba esperando. Spitelout no muy lejos de él.

Valka voló sobre sus cabezas, pero no descendió. "¡Gobber, prepara el Gran Salón para recibir heridos! ¡Ahora!"

"¿Heridos?" Gobber lanzó la pregunta en la dirección de Hiccup, quien se encargaba de desmontar a Toothless. "¿Hay heridos, chico? ¿Cuántos exactamente?"

Hiccup no se permitió vacilar. Cuando habló, fue con la firmeza que su madre estaba empleando. "Suficientes para necesitar el Gran Salón. Los Marginados de Alvin necesitarán asistencia." Fue entonces cuando apuntó hacia las víctimas que diferentes dragones traían en sus lomos. "Mayormente, heridas de quemaduras. Manda por Gothi, Ragna y todas las mujeres curanderas de la villa. Necesitaremos todos los recursos de sanación de las bodegas de emergencia. Hay dragones heridos también en los drakkars de Alvin, necesito que te dirijas al muelle a revisarlos tú mismo, Gobber."

Gobber no actuó de inmediato. Se congeló, sus ojos acrecentados y su mandíbula entre abierta. Su hacha se cayó de una de sus manos. "¿Alvin? ¿Marginados? ¡Pensé que se trataba de una misión de rescate! ¡Hiccup, por todos los demonios! Tienes tus conceptos todos torcidos! ¡En una misión de rescate no se traen heridos, se _rescatan_ heridos!"

Entonces, surgiendo de los techos de las chozas, Stormfly se unió a la fiesta de bienvenida. Cacareando con urgencia, la dragona se echó a volar sobre la flotante figura de su hija, quien apenas llegaba con Tuffnut a bordo. La reunión de madre e hija fue lo que Hiccup necesitaba presenciar, para saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Superior en tamaño, Stormfly se posesionó debajo de su hija para amortiguar su caída al suelo. Cuando Tuffnut saltó de ambas, Valkyria se permitió derretirse sobre el soporte del espinazo de su madre, chillando en dragoniano sobre su añoranza y su increíble felicidad por volverla a ver. Las alas de Stormfly la abrazaron a la inversa, sus cabezas acurrucándose en tierno consuelo.

Hiccup se redirigió hacia Gobber. "Y lo hicimos. Rescatamos a quienes buscábamos." Miró a la distancia, hacia su propia choza, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. "Y a alguien más que Camicazi necesitará ver."

En el momento perfecto, Cloudjumper arribó frente a Gobber y los vikingos que estaban uniéndose al revuelo. Gobber liberó más maldiciones al reconocer a Bertha en el lomo del Stormcutter. Encontró su impulso para reaccionar, justo entonces. Le apuntó hacia el padre de Snotlout. "¡Tú! ¿Qué haces allí parado? ¡Ya oíste, ve en busca de Gothi y Ragna! ¡Ustedes, mirones, sean útiles y vacíen las bodegas de emergencias para los heridos! ¡Ustedes dos recluten todas las manos posibles para transportar a los heridos!" De toque final, Gobber chifló por su dragón, retomando su hacha del suelo en el proceso. Spitelout jaloneó a los pocos pasmados que todavía no entraban en acción, mientras él mismo tomaba rumbo hacia la casa Haddock.

Grump se tomó su tiempo para llegar, y para cuando por fin lo hizo, éste no dejaba de bostezar.

Hiccup y Tuffnut auxiliaron a heridos a bajar de los dragones que se encontraban más exhaustos, e incapaces de seguir cargándolos. Toothless, por su parte, comenzó a rodear periféricamente a todos los dragones, juntándolos en un solo grupo. Llamó por los que aún se acercaban desde los cielos, mandando por reagrupación. A Hiccup no le había tocado presenciar a Toothless dentro de este rol. Era hasta ahora que admiraba a su dragón otorgando control a su manada. A los Sailbacks alterados los apaciguó con gorgojos suaves, dándoles comandos de confort, mientras que a los Snafflefangs inadaptados, todavía energizados por la batalla, los frenó con gruñidos imponentes. Resultaba interesante, como un Night Fury reprimía a tan grande cantidad de dragones.

Fue un rato después, mientras Hiccup salía de gran salón para ir por más heridos, cuando la bofetada le llegó de sorpresa.

Sus espaldas golpearon con un portón, ante el rebote de su cuerpo. Hiccup cubrió la mejilla ardiente, instintivamente. Cuando se enfocó en la dirección de donde había provenido el asalto, parpadeó.

Camicazi estaba resoplando por su nariz rechoncha, luciendo mucho mejor que como la había dejado. Vestía un blusón viejo de Hiccup, sobre su torso vendado.

"Debí de haberlo hecho con el puño cerrado. Es lo que te mereces."

Hiccup agachó su rostro.

"…Pero, honestamente, luces como si alguien ya se me ha adelantado." Los pies descalzos de la chica fue lo único que su mirada detectó. Cuando los miró avanzar, Hiccup apretó sus parpados, esperando… "Rescataste a mi madre."

Sus labios se curvearon. Levantó su mirada. Cuando encontró el perdón resplandeciendo en los grandes ojos de su amiga, Hiccup sintió humedad crecer en su propia mirada. No merecía ser perdonado tan rápido. Y sabía que tendría que hacer mucha penitencia todavía, para ser resuelto por completo.

"Lo conociste, ¿verdad? Enfrentaste a La Bestia."

Hiccup suspiró. "Podrías decirse… que sí."

Camicazi agitó su cabeza, aparentemente en incredulidad. "Imbécil. Hiccup, en verdad, eres un imbécil."

Un imbécil que fue abrazado en impulsivo afecto. Un imbécil que retornó el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "Me debes esa historia." Se le fue murmurado contra su mejilla pulsante. Hiccup asintió, un nudo en su garganta bloqueándole la comunicación.

Eventualmente se separaron, y tan espontáneamente como Camicazi había aparecido, la chica se marchó en idéntica forma. Hiccup respiró hondo, mientras observaba las espaldas de su amiga retirarse, camino de regreso al hogar Haddock. Tendría hospedadas a madre e hija, desde ahora. Aunque Hiccup hubiera deseado que su visita hubiera sido bajo mejores circunstancias.

Vikingos salieron del Salón y el tropiezo entre ellos y el jinete, le sirvió para volver en sí.

Hiccup mandó callar su cabeza, y siguió actuando en automático.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La pomada fue aplicada con cuidado.

Snotlout, aun así, hizo una mueca.

Después, una venda se le fue rodeada alrededor de su cintura.

"Mmm. No veo peligro alguno aquí. La herida se ha cerrado. No hay síntomas de infección." La hermana de Gothi inspeccionó la zona de su abdomen, algo escéptica. Snotlout se apresuró a reajustar sus ropas, no gustándole la expresión de la anciana. "¿Dijiste que habías sido apuñalado?"

"Debió de haber sido un rasguño." El vikingo se encogió de hombros. No quería responder a cuestiones que ni él comprendía. Había sido apuñalado, lo sabía. Sus entrañas no lo olvidarían.

Miró a su alrededor. El gran salón estaba lleno hasta el techo. Los hombres de Alvin se encontraban descansando en el piso, algunos despiertos, otros no, y algunos de los niños rescatados de las Islas Bog-Burglar se devoraban toda clase de comida que Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber y Valka, les ponían enfrente. No había señal de Hiccup por ninguna parte.

O de Tuffnut.

Snotlout se giró sus ojos a sí mismo. Su orgullo se rehusaba, pero sabía que le debía un agradecimiento al mellizo. De esa manera podrían fingir que haber despertado en sus brazos, nunca había sucedido. Se alejó de los cuidados de la anciana, con la meta de salir del lugar, en su cabeza. El lugar olía a desesperación, a tristeza. Le revolvía el estómago.

Que desastre. Snotlout empujó los portones. Que gran desastre de desastres. Las Islas de Camicazi habían sido destruidas, y encima de eso, tenían que lidiar con las repercusiones de Berserk…

"¿A dónde crees qué vas?"

Snotlout volteó hacia sus espaldas, donde la semi-abierta puerta le daba el panorama de un Tuffnut echando humo por sus narices. El rubio se encontraba cargando provisiones en sus brazos. Sólo la mitad de su cabeza se asomaba, dos ojos entrecerrados acusándolo, desde el otro lado. Snotlout suspiró, sosteniendo su abdomen de manera involuntaria.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

El casco de Tuffnut había sido removido, pero sus cordones de cabellos casi se pusieron de punta. "Sólo preguntaba, cara de asno. ¡Perdóname la vida por mostrar algo de preocupación!"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Snotlout alzó sus manos en inmediata súplica, no estando en el humor para ser regañado. "¿Feliz ahora? La herida ha sanado por sí sola. Gothi y los otros curanderos están encargándose de gente que sí necesita ayuda."

"Oh." Con eso, Tuffnut se desinfló, la espuma de su ira bajando de intensidad.

Snotlout aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué hay de Ruffnut? ¿Está bien?"

Una pausa prosiguió. Por un segundo, Snotlout dudó si obtendría una réplica. "Estaba roncando en los establos, la última vez que la vi. Así que, me imagino que vivirá otro día más."

Por un segundo, Snotlout pensó en dirigirse al lugar para cerciorarse. Pero, no sentía ánimos por compañía. Gruñó un sonido de neutra aceptación y se dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino. Esta vez, Tuffnut no trató de detenerlo, aunque su mirada aportó cierta pesadez sobre las espaldas de Snotlout. Bajó lentamente los escalones. No fue hasta que se encontraba cruzando el pueblo camino a su choza, que recordó que tenía un agradecimiento entre sus deudas. Ugh.

Sobó su rostro. Sus ojos se sentían secos.

No quería pensar en Tuffnut. En ningún Thorston, específicamente. Había aprendido su lección.

Pausó justo enfrente de su hogar. Titubeó. Su padre estaría esperándolo.

De nuevo, dio la media vuelta.

Terminó alojándose en el nido de Hookfang—aunque el ocupante se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio—acostándose sobre ramas y rocas. Las estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo.

Estaba cansado. Pero, no quería cerrar sus ojos. No quería soñar.

Su estómago ardía. Sentía impaciencia vibrar bajo su piel, cosquilleándolo. Un sabor agrio permanecía en su paladar, recordándole del veneno que Dagur le había engañado a tomar.

Sangre plateada.

Berk nunca había estado tan ocupado como ahora. Había bullicio, ruidos de soldados inquietos, guerreros lamiendo sus heridas en público, escogiendo embriagarse a enfrentar la realidad. Había un continuo olor a cenizas en el ambiente, un olor que los había seguido desde Berserk.

Y Snotlout extrañaba a Stoick.

Hubiera deseado que estuviera con ellos todavía, para saber cuál sería su solución a todos esto. Valka era eficaz, pero no tan expresiva con ellos como el Haddock lo había sido. Podía ser bondadosa, hasta graciosa, pero se limitaba a mostrarle ese lado solamente a su hijo. Ninguno de ellos, incluida Astrid, había podido encontrar un punto de enganche con la mujer. Valka podía ser intimidante con la magnífica reputación que se cargaba encima. Y a diferencia que con Stoick, uno si le temía a las consecuencias, en el caso de que llegaras a ponerte en una posición difícil con Valka.

Como ahora.

Con una sola mirada repartida entre Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Hiccup, y su persona, Snotlout había estado seguro: estaban castigados. Snotlout no podía ni imaginarse como le había ido a Hiccup, cuando el chico había volado a solas con ella.

Snotlout descansó sus párpados por un momento. Sólo un momento. No se dormiría. Para nada. Sólo le daría alivio a sus ojos resecos.

Neblina plateada apareció entre las cortinas cerradas. Plateada como el resplandor de las estrellas.

Snotlout sacudió su cabeza. "¡No!" Se sentó sobre la paja, abofeteando sus propias mejillas. "¡No! Déjame en paz, ¿me oyes? ¡No regreses!"

"…Como quieras. Sólo quería preguntar cómo te sentías."

Snotlout saltó de la cama de su dragón, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta frontal de la jaula. Hiccup se encontraba allí, sus cejas levantadas. Snotlout se apresuró a detenerlo.

"¡No, no me refería a ti! No tienes que irte—" Se interrumpió, odiando el tono de ruego que comenzó a intercalarse. Aclaró su garganta e intentó de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no me molestaría algo de compañía, en estos momentos."

Hiccup no entró de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo. Estaba solo, su propio dragón desertándolo. Cuando el chico se introdujo hasta llegar al corazón de la jaula, escogió acomodarse en la pared, cerca de una antorcha encendida. Fue así como Snotlout se percató de los rasguños adornando su tez. "¿Escondiéndote?"

Hiccup suspiró. "¿Qué me delató?"

"Nada en especial. Pero he escuchado los rumores de la furia que cierta Bog-Burglar quiere desatar en tu trasero. ¿No la haz ido a visitar?"

"Ya he tenido suficiente de mujeres enojadas conmigo, para durarme una vida. A pesar de mi reputación, sí tengo sentido de supervivencia." Hiccup se retorció un poco más. "Pero, sí, Camicazi y yo ya cruzamos caminos. Furia definitivamente _desatada_ , déjame decirte."

Ah. Escondiéndose de su madre, entonces.

"¿Qué hay de Toothless? ¿Tu novia también está enfadada contigo?"

Una señal obscena se formó con los dedos de Hiccup. "Tiene responsabilidades también. Es alfa, ¿recuerdas? Podemos _vivir_ separados, aunque no lo creas."

"¿Has visto a Alvin?"

"Está en su nave, embriagándose como el resto." Hiccup bajó su mirada a sus propias manos. "No todo estuvo perdido para su tripulación. Resulta ser que lograron saquear tesoros pertenecientes a Dagur, entre todo el revuelo."

Snotlout se dejó caer de regreso al nido, acostándose. Rascó su mentón. "Ah. Y de casualidad, ¿no te has preguntado de donde obtuvo Dagur esos tesoros?"

Hiccup gimió con frustración. "No me digas que de…"

"Así es."

"… de los saqueos de las Islas Bog-Burglars."

"Quiero ver el espectáculo que se armara cuando Bertha se dé cuenta."

"Mientras tanto, mantén la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo?" Apuntándole con un dedo, Hiccup se le acercó. Snotlout notó que renqueaba ligeramente. "Tendremos un baño de sangre en nuestras manos si esos dos bandos se ponen a ajustar cuentas en el pueblo. Bertha todavía no nos perdona por haberle ganado su Casco Real en aquel torneo, ¿recuerdas?"

Snotlout batió una mano en su dirección. "Ajá, ajá. Como quieras. Seré tu cómplice por esta única ocasión."

Hiccup tomó asiento a su lado, estirando sus piernas frente a él. El comentario sarcástico que Snotlout esperaba, nunca llegó. A cambio, fue un largo suspiro lo que los rodeó en la oscuridad. El ardor en su interior se intensificó, y Snotlout rascó su estómago con más insistencia.

"Pensé que habías muerto."

Más silencio. Snotlout tragó saliva, al escuchar tal conjetura. - _Yo también_. No se atrevió a agregar. No compartió la horripilante experiencia de sentirse atascado entre la muerte y la vida. Sin embargo, Snotlout tenía algo más importante que confesar, algo que lo cazaría toda su vida, sino no lo abría en voz alta entre los dos. "Sé que les fallé, Hiccup… Lo siento."

La cabeza bermeja giró hacia la suya. "¿Qué?"

"Fue un error de principiante, en verdad. Pensé que si me negaba a tomar lo que Dagur ofrecía resultaría sospechoso, pero aun así, debí de desconfiar más de sus intenciones. Todos ustedes dependían de mi—"

"Snotlout, ¿de qué demonios hablas?"

Snotlout roló sus ojos. "¿No estás escuchando? Parece que regresaste con la cabeza más dura que antes, Hiccup. ¡Dagur! ¡Hablo de Dagur y su estúpido vino venenoso! No debí haberlo tomado."

"Oh." Hiccup no continuó. Lo cual, sólo frustró más a Snotlout.

"Sí, oh. No sé qué era, pero me paralizó y ya no pude hacer absolutamente nada, sólo ver como ese maniaco hacia rebanadas de tocino con mis tripas. "

"¿Qué tipo de… vino fue el que te dio?"

"¿Huh? Mmm. Sabía asquerosamente. Era viscoso, con un color semejante a la plata—Pero, ¿qué tiene de importante el tipo de vino? ¡Ese no es el punto, Hiccup! Lo que trato de decirte—"

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, pero te estoy ignorando, porque es lo más disparatado que has dicho en mucho tiempo, Snotlout. No nos fallaste. Para nada."

Snotlout se obligó a mirar al Haddock directo a la cara. Hiccup lucía tan sombrío como su madre. "No lo entiendes…"

"Dagur es impredecible. No tenías idea de que el tipo había estado consumiendo sangre de dragón todo este tiempo, así que no había forma que supieras, que gracias a su nueva dieta, ha desarrollado unos cuantos nuevos trucos. Dagur sabía que acudiríamos al rescate de Valkyria, Snotlout. No había una verdadera sorpresa. Todos caímos en sus planes, pero no había escapatoria. No teníamos otra opción más que ir a Berserk a enfrentarlo."

De todo lo mencionado, una sola significante parte fue la que causó impacto en Snotlout. "¿Sangre… de dragón?" Sí antes había tenido malestar estomacal, ahora no se comparaba.

El semblante de Hiccup se suavizó, su entrecejo aflojándose a una expresión de empatía. "Así es. Sangre de Seadragonus Maximus, para ser exactos. Sangre de Furious, el dragón que nos atacó y que estuvo viviendo como su prisionero todos estos años."

Snotlout tapó su boca. Sin embargo, sus gruñidos aun así salieron. "Ese maldito… monstruo. ¿Sangre? ¿Me obligó a tomar… sangre de dragón?"

Una mano de su líder apretó su hombro. "No hay nada de qué disculparse. Sin tu plan de unirnos a Alvin, quien sabe si siguiéramos con vida. Ir por sus hombres fue una buena idea."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, Hiccup." Snotlout apretó sus puños. Irónicamente, su sangre pareció escaldar, la inmensa necesidad de tomar venganza, llevándolo a ponerse de pie. "Tenemos que encontrarlo."

Hiccup asintió. "Lo haremos. Pronto."

"No, no me entiendes. ¡Tenemos que ir tras él _ahora_!"

"No podemos." Fue todo lo que Hiccup le otorgó. Con una serenidad que Snotlout quería hacer pedacitos.

"¿Por qué no? Sólo necesitamos nuestros dragones y—"

"Nuestra gente nos necesita ahora mismo, Snotlout." Siempre tan endemoniadamente sosegado y condescendiente, este maldito Hiccup. "No podemos marcharnos. Tenemos que ayudar a Berta y a Camicazi, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde Dagur pueda estar!"

Bufando escandalosamente por sus narices, el vikingo caminó hacia la salida de la jaula. Se detuvo y regresó. Repitió la impaciente danza dos ocasiones más. "Camicazi estará de acuerdo conmigo."

"Genial. Podrán ir los dos a otra misión suicida, si quieren. Pero, para ese entonces, Camicazi tiene que esperar a recuperarse. Si quiere acompañarte, no los detendré." Una mueca agria enmarcó la expresión de su primo. "No puedo asegurarte lo mismo con Ma', sin embargo. Convencerla, será trabajo tuyo."

"No actúes como si no estuvieras muriendo de las ganas de hacer lo mismo que yo, Hiccup." Desde el comienzo, Hiccup se había impuesto a ellos en un rol de adulto, a pesar de su corta edad. Le gustaba ser la voz de la razón, el que siempre se inclinaba por lo correcto. Le gustaba sermonear, corregir a los mellizos y a Snotlout sobre todos sus errores durante el entrenamiento de la Academia. Pero, Snotlout sabía, que muy en el fondo, una faceta más desinhibida habitaba. Una faceta que hablaba de que tan manipulador, rebelde, e indisciplinado, el chico podía ser.

A Hiccup le gustaba pretender ser un buen chico, cuando en verdad, lo que _amaba_ , era ser lo contrario.

Era esa faceta, gemela a la del propio Snotlout, lo que los unía más estrechamente, que la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

"No pretendas saber lo que siento, Snotlout." Su primo no rehuyó del reto en la mirada de Jorgenson. "Mucho menos, ahora."

Hiccup aparentaba un saco de patatas podridas. Daba la impresión de estar siendo empujado contra el suelo, sus hombreras deslindadas con un peso invisible. Ojeras purpuras le despojaban a su rostro de vitalidad. Hasta su voz era una canción apagada. Snotlout lo imaginaba como algo "contaminado."

Tras un suspiro, el pelirrojo continuó. "Comprendo a qué te quieres referir. Pero la diferencia entre los dos es que tú tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras con tus demonios personales, Snotlout." Ojos verdes retornaron para intercalarse con los suyos. "Aprovéchala. Sólo ten cuidado con las consecuencias."

Snotlout asintió. Hiccup no era perfecto. Y ninguno de los dos quería que así fuera. Snotlout siempre estaría dispuesto a recordarle a Hiccup de su no-tan-pura humanidad. "No deberías estar solo."

Hiccup lo miró con extrañeza. "Estoy contigo."

Snotlout resopló por su nariz. "Exacto." Se volvió a estirar sobre el nido de Hookfang, señalando hacia el firmamento. "¿Qué haces desperdiciando tu tiempo conmigo, cuando deberías ir a disculparte por el sin-número de metidas de pata que hayas hecho hoy? Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que… Toothless te perdonará." Era la primera vez que trataba el tema con un poco más de seriedad. Ningún integrante veterano de la Academia había estado sorprendido cuando el compromiso con Astrid había terminado en desastre. Snotlout hasta lo había estado esperando, casi salivando. No había podido evitarlo. Astrid… había necesitado una buena tumbada de su alto pedestal, y verla desplomarse de regreso al fango, de manera tan espectacular—¿Qué podía ser peor que oír al alma de tu futuro esposo decir el nombre de otro?—había sido la más dulce de las victorias.

- _Bienvenida_ , había pensado desde las sombras del gran salón en aquella noche, - _Bienvenida al club de los miserables, camarada._ "Mañana podemos enfrentar lo feo, ¿no crees? Deberías disfrutar de las últimas horas de holgazanería que nos quedan."

Los ojos de Hiccup se adelgazaron en un vistazo inquisitivo. "¿Desde cuándo… tiene sentido lo que dices?"

Una patada contra su gancho fue su merecido. "Siempre tengo sentido, abadejo, ¡que hasta ahora lo notes no es mi problema!"

Una risa revivió a Hiccup de las tinieblas de su mal humor. "Oh, Snotlout. Tal vez el vino, de tan alta calidad de Dagur, está manifestándote efectos secundarios."

Los escalofríos volvieron, y con una mueca de horror permanente, Snotlout giró su cabeza de un costado a otro. "¡No me lo recuerdes! Todavía no puedo bromear… No con eso."

Hiccup rascó un puño de sus mechones. "Lo siento."

Ja. Hiccup siempre caía ante una cara de borrego. Siempre olvidaba que Snotlout prefería los golpes bajos. Nunca aprendía.

Indicando que haría caso al consejo, el otro jinete se levantó lentamente. Con un ojo abierto, Snotlout divisó su cuerpo comenzando a alejarse.

Pero, claro, Hiccup no podía irse así nada más, sin una última auto-flagelación. "En verdad, lo siento. Todo lo sucedido en Berserk… cae en mis hombros. Si en realidad hubieras muerto en batalla, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera muerto…"

"¡Puff, por favor! Somos adultos, Hiccup. Mejor aún, Vikingos. ¡Guerreros poderosos! Si perecemos, es nuestra decisión. Puede que te guste martirizarte, pero no me incluyas en tu repertorio. Cuando muera, ¡no te atrevas a robarte mi momento de gloria!"

No todos ellos eran repeticiones de lo sucedido con Stoick. Si más muertes les deparaban en el futuro, Hiccup no podría tener crédito de ellas.

Hiccup colocó sus manos en su cintura, una pizca de humor más aligerado, aflorando en su ser. Asintió como toque final. "Tú tampoco deberías estar… solo." Un momento de inspección se le fue dedicado, provocándole nervios a Snotlout. Hiccup tan concentrado, nunca era un buen presagio. "¿Qué acaso no tenías _algo_ … involucrando a Ruffnut y a Fishlegs?"

Cuidadosamente, Snotlout levantó una de sus manos. Sopló sus uñas. Las frotó contra sus pieles, para después revisar sus cutículas con detenimiento. Todavía tenían medias lunas de sangre seca, delineando sus uñas. "Nah. Esa historia ya es del pasado."

"¿En serio? Aunque no pueda decir que lo haya… comprendido, en un inicio, siempre me pareció que ustedes tres lucían… contentos."

Snotlout no quería hablar del tema. Se esforzó por mantener su fachada casual. "Fue divertido por un tiempo." Luego, no tanto. "Pasamos un buen rato, eso fue todo. No todos buscamos por nuestras almas gemelas o cursilerías como esas, Hiccup."

Tras una diminuta pausa, Hiccup accedió a la frescura de su primo, cejas alzadas y labios presionados con meditación.

"¿Y quién dice que estaré solo? ¡Hookfang no debe tardar!"

"Está bien. Si tú lo dices." Con eso, Hiccup concluyó con su salida, los tejidos de la oscuridad comiendo su figura, paulatinamente. "Descansa. Mañana será… más difícil."

"Ajá, ajá. Buenas noche, jefecito."

No poco después de ser abandonado, Snotlout se sorprendió a sí mismo, levantándose del nido para encaminarse en un nuevo objetivo. Si dormir no era su prioridad, sería mejor opción moverse y no quedarse quieto.

Cuando llegó a los establos de los dragones, música acústica flotaba por el ambiente, entre gruñidos de las criaturas y los barullos humanos. Hombres de Alvin y algunos de los sobrevivientes de la tribu Bog-Burglar, se hacían compañía en el mundo secreto de los pisos inferiores de Berk, esparcidos por diferentes puestos. Flautas similares a las de Gobber, daban vida a notas de antiguas canciones bélicas. Canciones de muerte y renacimiento en el Valhalla. Le cantaban a Odín y a Freyja. A las Valquirias.

Bajando lentamente los escalones, Snotlout absorbió la escena. Admiración agridulce lo llenó. ¿Por qué la muerte tenía que servir para unir a los enemigos? Antorchas encendidas daban más privacidad al hogareño espectáculo. Una vez que Snotlout descendió por completo, reconoció a Eret en el corazón de los músicos, su voz varonil tarareando notas oscuras y tristes. El ex-captor terminó zumbando en todo bajo, alimentando los tambores de un pequeño infante que yacía recostado en el piso, sus hombros apoyados en la pierna de Eret. Stormfly los acompañaba también, acostada a espaldas de Eret y los niños, hipnotizada por el tenor del pirata.

Snotlout cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía.

A pesar de no tener letra, la canción le contó sobre pérdidas. Sobre angustia, desolación—le habló de _añoranza_.

Encontró alojo en uno de los barrotes de madera, cruzándose de brazos.

La neblina plateada rozó los pasillos de su mente.

Snotlout la dejó venir.

_Añoranza._

Una terrible añoranza aplastó su pecho.

La plata se fundió con el dorado de mechones largos, finos. Los susurros fantasmagóricos se enredaron con recuerdos del turbulento pasado, su corazón luchando contra sus abnegaciones. Irónicamente, fue la voz de Eret quien lo guio por las pasarelas de su memoria, mostrándole las curvas color crema que había recorrido con sus yemas. Recordó la curva de una cadera, el cosquilleo de una muñeca, los aruños de su ex-amante, las risillas femeninas—Recordó ser estrechado entre el calor de mujer, y los brazos de un hermano de batalla.

Recordó la sensación de unión entre _tres_.

La añoranza de sentir el aliento de otra persona recibirle por la mañana, lo arrolló. Snotlout gruñó.

Ruffnut era una sensual criatura. Lo que tenía de torpe lo había compensado con su pasión en la cama. A pesar de ser impaciente, le había enseñado a Fishlegs todos los trucos adecuados para satisfacerla. La chica había sido voraz. Los tres habían sido voraces.

Hasta que al final, no había quedado nada. De ninguno.

La neblina regresó, arrasando con las imágenes de cuerpos húmedos y enlazados, llevándolo a un trono en decadencia, gastado con el tiempo y el olvido.

Sangre seca todavía manchaba el asiento. Snotlout la vio con claridad. Era sangre.

Sangre de Reyes.

_Un error del pasado._

Snotlout abrió sus ojos, de nuevo.

Encontró a Ruffnut—la verdadera Ruffnut, no el hada de sus imaginaciones—caminando en su dirección. Sonreía, a pesar de sus pasos desequilibrados causados por sus fracturas. Sostenía un tarro con ale en una mano vendada. "Snotlout, Snotlout. Conozco esa mirada en tu redondo rostro."

La respuesta de Snotlout fue inmediata: "Ni lo pienses."

Ruffnut resopló por sus dientes. "No te preocupes, no lo estaba pensando." Snotlout bufó por sus narices. "Oh, está bien, lo estaba pensando."

"Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes después de una batalla, Ruff." Tan encendida como las fogatas. No había sobrevivientes cuando Ruffnut buscaba una víctima con la cual satisfacer sus deseos. Por un tiempo, Snotlout y Fishlegs habían disfrutado de los oportunos lapsos de lujuria, a más no poder. "Pensé que estas alturas, solamente los huesos de Eret permanecerían de pie. ¿Qué estás esperando, mujer?"

Ruffnut le dio un trago a su ale. Después de pasar el líquido por su garganta, la chica torció sus delgados labios en aparente confusión. "Lo intenté. _Créeme_ , vaya que lo intenté. Pero estoy comenzando a creer que Eret es un viejo frígido."

Snotlout lo dudaba. Eret había tenido una variedad de conquistas desde que había llegado a Berk. Era discreto, sin embargo. "O tal vez las rubias no son su tipo."

Ruffnut estaba muy ocupaba bostezando para sentirse ofendida. Un eructo le siguió. Ruffnut trató de disculparse con una dulce sonrisa pícara. "Uuuups. ¿Qué habrá pasado con mis modales?"

"No los tienes, para empezar."

"¡Ugh, esta noche eres un verdadero encanto, Jorgenson!" Ruffnut renegó, sus irises celestes rodando hacia su frente. "Tú no moriste, ¿pero tu sentido del humor sí?"

Snotlout le guiñó un parpado. "¿Quién dice que no es divertido burlarse de ti?"

Un brazo flacucho le dedicó un empujón a su ancho hombro. Snotlout le retornó la agresión. Se comportaron como niños por unos momentos, peleando por un lugar en los barrotes. Ruffnut aceptó la derrota cuando sus trencitas picudas fueron jaladas. "¡Ow, Tramposo! ¡Sólo un cobarde se va por el cabello de una chica! Y una chica _herida_ , además."

"Bebé." Snotlout le cedió el lugar de todas formas, escogiendo colocar distancia entre los dos. "Yo morí y regresé, y no me ves quejándome." Lo cual, era raro en él. Le gustaba quejarse.

No fue hasta que notó el repentino silencio de su acompañante, que Snotlout se dio cuenta de la macabra frase que había articulado. Por su expresión, Ruffnut no lo había encontrado gracioso.

"¿Qué?"

Ruffnut ladeó su cabecita de un lado a otro. Suspiró, probablemente ya resignaba a la eterna insensibilidad de Snotlout. "Le debes un gran favor a mi hermano, Snot. Espero que por lo menos se lo hayas agradecido."

Snotlout guardó silencio. Enroscó sus brazos cruzados con más fuerza, escudándose del tema de conversación. - _Nadie se lo pidió_. Se atrevió a renegar sólo en su cabeza. - _Nadie le pidió que cuidara de mí._

"Eh. Está en proceso."

Ruffnut asintió. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Snotlout pateó trozos de paja del suelo.

De fondo, la canción de Eret había subido de ánimo, cambiando por un ritmo más acelerado de los tambores. El mismo hombre se había levantado y estaba alentando a los demás niños a comenzar a bailar.

Snotlout observó a la vikinga, que por un tiempo, había sido dueña de su interés. Era bella. Siempre sería bella para sus ojos. Pero, la vista de la rubia era un producto perdido. Desde antes de su ruptura, Ruffnut había indicado sentirse inconforme, sin objetivo. Nada la llenaba más que la batalla. Había florecido estos últimos meses como guerrera, gracias a su sed recién nacida. Buscaba por algo, y todavía parecía no haberlo encontrado. Y era esa misma búsqueda que también había causado una distancia entre los mellizos. Ambos aparentaban estar en perpetuo duelo por su independencia.

Por un momento, el mentón de Snotlout se abrió, y quiso confesar sobre sus alucinaciones. Sobre su experiencia con la muerte.

Ruffnut alzó la mirada.

El mentón de Snotlout se cerró.

Justo como Ruffnut, él no pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba para confiar en ella.

Cuando volteó a ver a Eret y sus huérfanos, sonrió. Algunos soldados habían comenzado a aplaudir, estimulando el ambiente. Estiró una mano hacia Thorston.

"¿Quieres bailar? Podríamos causarle algo de celos a tu macho."

Sonriendo emocionada, Ruffnut tomó su palma con la suya. Se empinó el resto del tarro, para luego descartarlo al piso.

El plan no funcionó. Eret ni parpadeó al verlos bailar juntos, ocupado con dos niñitas que peleaban bailar con él. Eso no los detuvo, claro. No les arruinó la diversión. Bailaron, y en poco tiempo, Hookfang hizo acto de aparición junto con Astrid. Para cuando Fishlegs y Gobber se unieron, Snotlout sutilmente mandó a Ruff a bailar con uno de los soldados de Alvin. Cuando vio a Astrid ser levantada a los aires por las manos de Eret sobre su cintura, Snotlout levantó una ceja sorprendida, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Por ahora.

Trepó a Hookfang.

Un pequeño vuelo nocturno era lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Su propia casa estaba siendo usada.

Así que, se dirigió al segundo lugar que consideraba su santuario.

Atravesar Raven Point a pie le dio la sensación de haber visitado hace miles de años. Sus lecciones con Ragna parecieron de lo más distantes. En su camino, divisó margaritas blancas, y pensar en coronas de flores, se sintió como un sueño. No le pareció real.

Sabía que no se encontraba solo. Sabía que estaba siendo seguido y vigilado atentamente.

Al llegar a la península, Hiccup se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista de la laguna. El panorama le removió un dolor fantasma en su pecho. Todo lucía tan tranquilo, inerte en su perfección. Inmaculado, ignorante del caos que se había desatado a kilómetros de aquí.

Sus manos se empuñaron.

No podía permitir que Furious tocara este lugar.

Aunque brincar entre rocas todavía no era una de sus especialidades, Hiccup se abrió camino hasta el interior del acantilado. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna, comenzó a retirar su armadura. No había acudido con los ancianos para una examinación de sus heridas. Hubiera resultado inútil. El daño que había sufrido no había sido físico.

Sintió la presencia ajena a sus espaldas, cuando se encargaba de los artefactos de sus piernas. La ligereza en su pecho se lo aseguró, su Sál suspirando con bienvenida y alivio.

"¿Haz terminado con tus deberes por ahora, Jefe?"

La respuesta que recibió provino de un tema radicalmente diferente. " _Si con mis ojos, Él te hubiera visto, te hubiera Poseído. No te hubiera dejado ir_."

Hiccup prosiguió con sus antebrazos. Torció su cuello hacia sus espaldas. "¿Huh?"

La mirada de Toothless absorbió la imagen de Hiccup, de pie a cabeza. " _Eres inconsciente de lo que Provocas en otros_."

Hiccup aventó, con más fuerza de la necesaria, sus mancuernas. "No me gusta a donde esta conversación está yendo. Primeramente, porque no la comprendo."

Toothless explotó entonces. Literalmente hablando. " _Estoy Enojado. Enojado-Enojado-Enojado_." Con un tremendo rugido, Toothless dejó salir una oleada de plasmas hacia la superficie de la laguna, vaporizando agua al instante. Hiccup tragó saliva. Se tornó hacia el cuerpo jadeando de su enorme amado. "No Contigo. Pero, Sí." Toothless sacudió su cabeza. " _Es Confuso. Pensar en ti con él me hace hervir con Odio_."

Hiccup comprendió entonces. "Oh, Toothless." Suspirando conmovido, el jinete trató de acercarse al dragón, pero tuvo que frenar su plan al recibir un gruñido de advertencia.

Las narices de Toothless resplandecieron con contornos azules. " _Lo que Hizo. Lo que nos Hizo_."

Hiccup no quería ni recordarlo. Pero, si Toothless estaba sufriendo tan inmensamente, Hiccup no podría darse el lujo de bloquearlo de sus recuerdos. "Es imperdonable, lo sé."

"¡ _Lo es_!" Las largas uñas del Night Fury se clavaron en la tierra fresca. " _Pienso en lo que Vio. Sentí su Envidia. Su ambición. Si él te hubiera conocido primero que yo… Lo pienso, y me Enojó_."

Cauteloso, Hiccup estiró sus manos hacia su compañero, pidiendo permiso sin palabras. "Furious no es mi Munr. Aun si él me hubiera deseado, yo no lo habría aceptado, Toothless. Tienes que creerme. Tú mismo lo dijiste—"

 _"Eres Hiccup. Lo que Furious hizo es imperdonable, pero porque eres Hiccup, lo perdonarías. Eso es lo que me hace Enloquecer_."

Hiccup frotó su frente. "No lo sé, Toothless. No sé si lo haría. Furious… su dolor me llama. Pero, es un asesino. Ha declarado muerte segura a mi familia y a mis amigos." Destapó su rostro cansado. "A ti. Eso no lo puedo perdonar." Harto de la distancia, el joven se echó a correr hacia su dragón. "No necesitas sentirte celoso." Susurró a un cuello vibrante, entercándose a un abrazo. "Tonto réptil. Siento empatía por Furious, pero nunca podría… amarlo."

" _Te Tomó. Te Tomó y no pude hacer Nada_."

Hiccup se aferró más. "Nos tomó a los dos. Y yo tampoco pude hacer nada."

" _No hay nada peor para mí… que no poder Protegerte_."

Hiccup suspiró cuando sintió al enojo de Toothless disminuir a algo más manejable, menos venenoso para los dos. Se mantuvo abrazado a su Munr por un largo rato, blanqueando su mente de todo. Se concentró en la respiración del dragón, en su aroma silvestre, en el ardor dentro de su ser, despertando junto con la Sál de Toothless.

"Podríamos tratar de enmendar lo que sucedió."

Toothless bajó su cabeza para lamer parte de su rostro. "¿ _Cómo_?"

Separándose del dragón hasta que pudieran mirarse cara a cara, Hiccup posicionó sus dedos en la franja de su camisón. "Yo estoy enojado también. No lo dudes por un segundo." La levantó en una sola flexión, librándose de la ropa en un santiamén. "Toma de regreso lo que te pertenece, Toothless."

El azul de su trompa migró por sus escamas en acto seguido. " _No quiero lastimarte_." Agachó su cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño. " _Hay algo diferente en Mí, Hiccup. Más Salvaje. Incontrolable."_

Hiccup le dio el mismo trato a sus pantalones. "Bien. Porque es justo lo que quiero." Los bajó sin vergüenza alguna. Se presentó ante Toothless completamente desnudo. La brisa de la noche le erizó los bellos de sus brazos, y mientras Hiccup los frotó, le mandó una sonrisa al dragón. "Ven aquí. No tengas miedo."

Hipnotizado, Toothless dio los pasos faltantes para tumbarlo sobre el suelo. Azul los iluminó entre el asilo de la noche. Las pupilas del Night Fury se perdieron de tan dilatadas que se volvieron. Hiccup estiró su cuello en invitación, acostumbrándose a la cárcel que las cuatro patas de Toothless construyó a su alrededor. Estaba a la merced de esta criatura, y el peligro—el maldito peligro—solamente lo emocionó más. "Aquí comenzó todo, ¿recuerdas? Deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, justo aquí."

Las alas de dragón lo protegieron del mundo exterior. " _Provocas a los demás y no lo sabes."_

"¿Quién más podría desearme? Sólo les interesa el héroe, no quien realmente soy."

Toothless trazó un camino por la longitud de su pecho humano, su respiración entablando el único contacto entre los dos. "¿ _Cómo no puedes creerlo, Hiccup_?"

Hiccup gruñó con frustración. "Está bien, está bien. Pueden desearme todo lo que quieran, pero nunca seré de ellos—Ni de Furious, ni de nadie más, Toothless. Así que cierra el hocico y aprovéchalo, ¿quieres?"

No habían cruzado esta línea.

Hiccup no se mintió a sí mismo. Tenía la certeza de lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba que su mundo fuera reafirmado. Furious lo había arrancado como un pétalo, con la crueldad de un niño caprichoso que sólo cortaba la vida porque sí, para dejarlo a la deriva de un torbellino de viento. La culpa que se sembraba en su ser, por todo lo que había transpirado en Berserk, sólo lo alienaba más. Su conversación con Snotlout había sido un jalón de vuelta a la tierra, a su raíz, pero en el momento que Hiccup había regresado a su soledad, la realidad volvía a ser borrosa. Hiccup quería claridad.

Quería ser resembrado.

Su Sál estaba dividida en trozos, esparcidos por todo su ente. Hiccup trazó las escamas del pecho de Toothless, leyendo los puntos donde los trozos de su Sál amada también lloraban por ser adheridos, de nuevo cuenta. Ambos deseaban ser reparados, pero ese trabajo sólo podía ser realizado por ellos mismos. La trompa del Night Fury se sometió a la súplica corporal de su Munr, leyendo en la flexión de sus brazos y piernas su deseo de ser invadido.

" _No quiero. No quiero lastimarte_." Se le repitió sobre la hendidura de su ingle, los hoyuelos del dragón aspirando el aroma, de lo más íntimo que Hiccup poseía.

Hiccup se volcó hasta quedar boca abajo. "Todo nacimiento duele, Toothless. Es inevitable." Lo que pedía era obvio. Algo que anteriormente hubiera sido inconsiderable. Algo que su Sál no había necesitado hasta ahora. Esta Comunión sería diferente. Fuera de la rutina. Aquella Luna de Miel había sido entre dos amantes distintos, entre dos criaturas ingenuas, demasiado enamoradas entre ellas para pensar que algún mal pudiera avecinárseles. "Bórralo. Borra su rastro de mí, Toothless _."_

La laguna frente a ellos simbolizaba el acto de Skirn desenvolviéndose entre los dos. El ser purificado podía adoptarse en muchas formas, en muchas maneras. Los dedos de Hiccup se enterraron en el lodo, disfrutando de la demolición entre sus dígitos. El contacto duro con el suelo lo ató a la experiencia. El peso de Toothless no le permitió escapatoria. Sus dientes rechinaron, al sentir un embestida friccionar sus cuerpos. Un beso apenas, entre sus cuerpos. Toothless amasando la carne fresca a su disposición para poder saborearla mejor.

- _Bórralo-Bórralo-Bórralo_.

" _Mío_." Una garra lo aplastó con más potencia, obligando a Hiccup a presionar su perfil en la tierra. " _Mío. Todo Mío_."

En efecto, su alma lo sabía. Conocía la marcaba de su Munr. Pero, su cuerpo aún no. Hiccup comenzó a temblar con la anticipación. Fue una reacción que no pudo controlar. "Hazlo… Hazlo."

No podía esconderse que Toothless compartía su hambre. Sus caderas ondulándose, su gruñido retumbante, el dolor que implantó con una mordida sobre un hombro humano—Cada uno de sus movimientos lo delató. Esta vez, no fue necesario que Hiccup rogara lindamente para que Toothless se expusiera ante él. Su pilar encontró un hogar entre los glúteos de Hiccup, y la sensación fue esplendorosa. Se frotaron con mutua desesperación, ambos inexpertos, nuevos, muertos de miedo, pero a la vez, hartos de amor.

"Bórralo." Gimió su suplica, consciente de la agonía que estaba pidiendo. "Por favor."

En cuestión de cinco latidos de su corazón, Hiccup fue ahogado dentro de un abrazo negro. Su voz se esfumó, su visión se apagó, su Sál rugió y su cuerpo fue sumergido en ráfagas indigas.

" _Borraré cada mirada."_ Toothless lo invadió sin misericordia. _"Cada vez que te miró y pensó en robarte de mi lado: lo borraré_."

El dolor era interminable, el cascarón humano luchando contra la arremetida. Hiccup lo recibió con deleite. Quería el dolor. Su alma se lo pedía.

Decían que un Night Fury era la cría del relámpago y la muerte misma. Así fue como se sintió tenerlo dentro de él. Hiccup murió poco a poco, su cuerpo roto sometiéndose, mientras que su Sál renació.

Pero, el dolor no duró para siempre.

Hubo un momento, un punto, donde el dolor soldó los pedazos rotos, el fuego de sus Sál haciéndolos cenizas.

Después, la voz de Hiccup regresó, y con ella, un alarido de éxtasis.

Las asperezas del acto se pulieron. Las alas de Toothless lo cubrieron en cuerpo y alma, y la paradoja lo desmoronó. Sintió los celos de sus amantes con cada punzada de sus cuerpos. Sintió la ira de su amante con la fuerza de sus embestidas, obligando a su cuerpo diminuto a recibirlo, a disfrutarlo. Mío-Mío-Mío sellaba con cada giro. Algo oscuro y tan primitivo como Toothless lo había advertido surgió entre las profundidades de su Munr. La esencia más neta del dragón lo poseyó, incoherente con posesividad e indiferente a las limitaciones que el cuerpo de Hiccup, podría representar.

El aliento le faltaba, no había suficiente para articular palabras concretas. "¡Ugh, ugh— Tooth—Ugh, ugh!" Sí-sí-sí-sí-sí.

—Su sangre, su piel, su olor, cada cabello. Todo lo pertenecía. Furious merecería la muerte si intentaba tocarlo una vez más. Toothless le daría la muerte segura, la muerte de la que no podría sobrevivir. Furious nunca sabría que Hiccup era insaciable, siempre retando por ser poseída con más poderío. Nunca conocería el tinte rojizo de su piel, después de ésta ser restregada contra sus escamas. Nunca conocería el tono chillante con el que Hiccup expresaba su placer.

—Donde Furious había atravesado con su violación, Hiccup sintió reverdecer, el fuego purificando con la misma suavidad del agua fresca de las hojas del Skirn. La marca de Thor no fue necesitada; la marca del Night Fury era la única que tenía lugar. Hiccup no podía huir más, no podía divagar. Su mente se flechó en la actualidad, en la dureza de Toothless acabando con la blandes de su interior. Azul-Azul-Azul-Purpura-Purpura-Purpura. Sí-Sí-Sí-Sí. Toothless era el único destinado para él. El único…

Embestida. Gemido.

Impacto de piel contra piel. Lodo bajo sus uñas. Sangre manchando sus pezuñas.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Del dolor vino la elación de volver a empezar. Sus Sál se reencontraron, besándose con la pasión que sus dueños manifestaban de manera más cruda. Temblaron juntas, pero de gusto, sus alas convulsionando con el inicio de su culminación.

El clímax estuvo atado a la unión de sus cuerpos. Hiccup sintió a Toothless enroscarse hasta lo más profundo de su cavidad, fuego liquido comenzando a llenarlo. Hiccup surgió de entre la cueva corpulenta del Night Fury, tragando aire de la noche. En shock. Reducido a una cría recién devuelta a un nuevo mundo.

No hubo recuerdos del pasado en esta ocasión. Sólo el presente.

"Toothless." Hiccup jadeó, mientras su propio regazo encontraba alivio bajo su mano, ofreciendo exquisita presión. Su miembro cedió ante sus insistentes caricias, y su semilla manchó sus yemas, la tierra, cerrando con el ciclo. "¡Mmmmm! Toothless—Toothless—Toothless."

Su Munr era algo más sobrenatural que una criatura alada. Franjas marcaron la tierra, sus pezuñas desnudando la vegetación. Una expulsión de plasma asemejó el desenlace de su copulación. Un Night Fury rugió ante la faz del firmamento, reclamando de vuelta lo que era suyo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Horas después, Hiccup flotaba sobre la superficie de la laguna, nadando con flojera. Toothless lo observaba desde la orilla.

No podía apartar sus ojos de la piel húmeda. Con su trompa continuó peinando los cabellos mojados del humano, mientras su propia cola se sumergía al agua, jugando con el gancho de Hiccup.

Entonces, una rapsodia de cuernos desconocidos, retumbó por la tranquila madrugada.

Las orejas de Toothless se levantaron, inspeccionando el origen. Era un llamado de cuerno de vikingo.

Hiccup se sostuvo de su cuello para salir de la laguna, su pequeño rostro frunciéndose con sospecha. "Ese cuerno… No lo reconozco."

"¿ _Ataque sorpresa_?"

Hiccup exprimió sus cabellos. "Por Odín, ¡espero que no!"

" _Dagur no sabe detenerse_."

Otro juego de cuernos se unió. Señal de más barcos acercándose a Berk.

Aquellos llamados, obtuvieron una reacción más positiva de su Munr, las sombras de preocupación transparentándose a una risa sorpresiva. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Vaya que las noticias viajan rápido!"

"¿ _A qué te refieres_?"

Con una palmadita y un beso en la punta de su trompa, Hiccup siguió refugiándose en el misterio. Toothless nunca lo había visto comenzar a vestirse tan rápido, en lo que tenía de conocerlo. "Em, sólo digamos…" La cabeza pelirroja saltó del agujero de su blusón, y con ella un guiño picarón. "que no me quiero perder la cara de Camicazi, por nada del mundo." Cuando prosiguió con sus pantalones, el tonto terminó en el suelo, enredado con sus propias piruetas apresuradas. Aun así, Hiccup no dejó de sonreír. Toothless lo ayudó a levantarse con una de sus piernas. Hiccup lo agradeció con un burlón ataque de cosquillas a sus escamas. "Reencontrarte con tu ex-prometida no es ocurrencia de todos los días, después de todo. ¡Mucho menos cuando se trata de una princesa de Uglithug!"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará...**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Lo siento por la laaaaaarga espera. Sin embargo, ya saben, la maldita vida real XD. Si les interesa saber sobre la ex de Camicazi, les daré una pista: Es alguien muy "Berrinchuda." Pregúntenle a Sta Fantasía. Ok, no. Pero, si es que adivinaron bien, es otro personaje de los libros. Muy sexy, grrrrrr. Esperemos que despierte a Astrid de sus laureles…
> 
> Skirn: Ritual de bautizo vikingo utilizando con sus bebés.


	13. Goll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había nada natural en la belleza de la UG.

**[+][+][+]**

**INTERLUDIO I:**

**GOLL.**

**[+][+][+]**

"… _y el estruendo_

_de nuestras voces armadas,_

_los hará estremecer_."

-Rosa Murinache.

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tantrum O'Ugerly era una princesa.

Literalmente.

Hija única de UG Uglitug, la chica siempre había sido criada con lo mejor de lo mejor. Estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que deseaba, y a perseverar en sus goles. Era la clase de vikinga que amaba ser mujer, más que una guerrera en sí, vanidosa hasta en la forma que cepillaba sus picudos cabellos pelirrojos. Su rostro estaba moldeado en un eterno puchero, labios combinando con sus marañas de pelos.

Las curvas de su cuerpo eran peligrosas; culpables de despertar los antojos de cualquiera. Era su voluptuosa figura la que había atraído la atención de Camicazi desde el principio, y fue ahora, la razón por la que miles de ojos fueron jalados hacia la silueta de la pirata, hipnotizados por sus meneos de caderas…

La llegada de tantos barcos desconocidos habían puesto los habitantes de Berk a la defensiva, nerviosos por un ataque sorpresa. Camicazi, irónicamente, fue la última en levantarse del lecho de su madre para cojear fuera de la choza de Hiccup. No había estado de buen humor. Valka había ofrecido darle un aventón a los muelles encima de su enorme dragón, y con el orgullo disimulado, la chica no había tenido otra opción. Valkyria aún no se recuperaba de su travesía.

Ver a Tantrum, después de dos años de silencio e indiferencia, no mejoró su ánimo.

Ver a tantos imbéciles, como Snotlout, babear sobre la arena al contemplar a su ex, no ayudó con el asunto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Camicazi se le adelantó a Valka, saltando del Storcutter antes de que éste aterrizara por completo. Una de sus rodillas se quejó al mal trato, pero Camicazi no se detuvo. Caminó precipitadamente hasta la orilla del muelle, hasta quedar nariz arriba, estirando su cuello hacia la alta figura.

Los dedos finos de Tantrum cosquillearon el mentón de Camicazi, fugaces, pero picaros. "¿Dónde más debería de estar?" Su atuendo era cuero negro en su totalidad, ceñido a su ser, mientras que las medallas de sus antepasados adornaban su pecho, atando una capa presuntuosa en el proceso. Camicazi notó que Tantrum todavía se inclinaba por hacer de la pintura de guerra, uno de los más escandalosos maquillajes de ojos.

No había nada  _natural_  en la belleza de la UG.

"Vienes sin aviso o permiso." Valka se agregó a la reunión, optando por sujetar a Camicazi de uno de sus hombros. "Pero, la vieja amistad entre la tribu de los Hairy Hooligan y la tribu UG no ha sido olvidada, y por el hecho de conocerle desde que era una babé, le concedo el beneficio de la duda, Princesa. Sólo esta vez."

Tantrum debía de estar informada de los recientes eventos en Berk, porque ni siquiera parpadeó al reconocer a la supuesta desaparecida esposa de Stoick el Vasto. Se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas en manifestación de respeto hacia la Jefa. "Vengo en papel de aliada. Así como el resto de mi tripulación, Valka, conquistadora de Dragones."

Para la sorpresa de las presentes, Valka dejó salir una risa, con ello llevándose la formalidad al olvido. "Oh, no. No me andes confundiendo, pequeña Tantrum, ese título le pertenece a mi hijo." Dicho hijo, Camicazi notó, recién llegaba desde los mismos cielos, aterrizando con su Night Fury, justo en el centro de la conmoción. Camicazi roló los ojos, al verlo. Cuando se trataba de chismes, ¡entonces sí se aparecía el maldito gusano! Valka le señaló a su heredero acercarse a ellas, y en el proceso, un suspiro nostálgico se desinfló del pecho de la mujer. "Ah, por Friga. Se siente tan estremecedor verlos a todos ustedes, reunidos, tan…  _crecidos_."

"Hiccup." Tantrum se inclinó de nuevo, aunque ahora fue un gesto más casual. Tantrum nunca había perdido su tiempo con el hijo de Stoick. Siempre sería un niño para sus ojos. Camicazi lo sabía, porque la Uglithug nunca había sido callada con sus opiniones. "Escuché lo que sucedió en las Islas de las Bog Burglars." Los ojos violetas de la pirata la buscaron, enganchándose. "Lo siento, mi frigg. Lo siento tanto."

Resoplando por su nariz, Camicazi se cruzó de brazos. "¿Viniste un largo camino para eso? ¿Para darme palabras?"

Tantrum sonrió. "Traigo noticias, también."

Hiccup se colocó justo al costado de Camicazi, y sus codos rozaron ligeramente. "¿Qué clase de noticias?"

La pelirroja se tomó un momento antes de continuar. Jugó con su capa de seda, acomodándola hacia su costado izquierdo. Su pierna derecha quedo expuesta en consecuencia, doblándose automáticamente para cautivar a sus presas. "Me han llegado informes de que Dagur El Demente ha huido a tus islas, y se ha apoderado de tus tierras."

Exclamaciones de coraje, así como vulgaridades nórdicas, hicieron coro por el muelle. Camicazi respiró hondo, sus venas pulsando con fuerza extrema al escuchar sobre el descaro de aquel monstruo. Sintió una mano de Hiccup sostenerla de uno de sus brazos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?"

Tantrum levantó su mentón. "Todos saben que mi padre y Dagur mantienen una alianza todavía vigente. Lo escuché de la misma boca del hombre. Dagur piensa adueñarse de tu hogar, y necesita ser detenido. Por eso estoy aquí, Camicazi." La mujer desvainó su espada súbitamente. La acogió entre sus palma y la ofreció a la Bog Burglar. "Me ofrezco, así como a mi tripulación, para unirme en batalla con tu gente. Sé que planearás retomar tu hogar, y te seguiré, para ayudarte en la victoria."

Camicazi abrió su boca—Pero, provino de  _otra_  persona la aceptación de tal ofrenda.

"Yo quiero ayudar también."

Cabeza erguida con determinación, la última vikinga que Camicazi pudo haberse imaginado, avanzó hacia ellos, separándose de la multitud.

Astrid Hofferson fue respaldada por Stormfly, quien respingó con necesitad de venganza. Posando una mano sobre las escamas de su dragona, la rubia reafirmó su anuncio: "Yo también ofrezco mi ayuda. Dagur tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho."

Snotlout fue otro que brincó de entre los habitantes de Berk, sus anchos hombros golpeando al que se le atravesara. "Me apunto con ella. Ese bastardo y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente."

Hiccup guardó silencio sepulcral a su lado. Camicazi relajó sus brazos, dejándolos caer a sus costados. Esto no lo había visto venir. Nada de esto.

"Guerra, guerra, guerra." Valka volvió a suspirar. "¿Qué tal si dejamos de sentirnos tan impacientes por correr sangre sobre la tierra, muchachos? La señorita Camicazi todavía no está recuperada, Princesa Tantrum. No podemos marchar justo ahora."

Las cabezas de todos giraron hacia su jefa entonces, al escuchar la última parte. Camicazi sintió sus rodillas temblar al entender la implicación de la otra mujer.

Hiccup fue el que se atrevió a buscar por una explicación más específica. "¿Ma…? Acaso, ¿quieres decir que nosotros…?"

Valka caminó hacia Camicazi, y replicando la posición de reverencia antes manifestada por Tantrum UG, la mujer se arrodilló ante la chica. "Así es. En honor a la unión de las tribus del Archipiélago Vikingo, hablo en nombre de todos y todas las Hairy Hooligans: Iremos contigo a batalla para recuperar tus tierras, Camicazi. Porque entre nosotros no debemos ser enemigos, sino ayudarnos en las buenas y en las malas." Una mano temblorosa de Camicazi fue tomaba con suavidad, y Valka le sonrió con ternura de madre. "Tienes mi espada, pequeña Bog Burglar. Y tendrás a mi dragón, también." Apuntando hacia Cloudjumper, éste giró su cabezota en acierto.

Hasta el mentón de Hiccup estaba colgando al escuchar el anuncio de su madre. Por su parte, todo Berk explotó en alaridos de orgullo, respaldando a su líder, sin duda alguna. Detrás de Astrid, Fishlegs y Gobber se unieron al llamado de guerra, levantando sus puños (y gancho) a los cielos. Una ráfaga de viento marítimo los envolvió, sintiéndose como el bautizo del mismísimo Niord.

Camicazi no perdió de vista como el flequillo alocado de Astrid fue arrojado hacia atrás, conjugándose al festejo de futura batalla, mientras su dueña gritaba junto con su gente.

Tantrum se atrevió a deslizarse entre Hiccup y su persona, agachándose hasta tener sus labios sobre uno de los oídos de Camicazi. "¿Qué dices entonces?"

Como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. Camicazi sonrió. Giró su rostro hacia la pirata.

Contemplando la madurez con la que la belleza de Tantrum se había moldeado, dio su respuesta.

"Prometí sacarle un ojo a ese demonio yo misma."

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**FIN DE INTERLUDIO I.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Siento tanto la tardanza. Este semestre estuvo difícil y totalmente absorbente. Apenas estoy recuperando mi buena vibra, y para mostrarles que este fic no está olvidado, ¡aquí les va una probadita de lo que se aproxima! Tienen derecho a jalarme las orejas todo lo que quieran.
> 
> Traducciones y otros:
> 
> Goll: Grito de guerra.
> 
> Niord: Dios de las costas, del mar, de la pesca y del comercio. Era la divinidad protectora de la navegación.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, friggs!


	14. Enmiendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup estaba rodeado de sus amigos y familia, de bullicio; estaba envuelto en un nuevo aire de expectación. Desde el fracaso de su noviazgo, Hiccup apreciaba, de nuevo, a una Astrid aligerada de su ira, robándole tocino a Snotlout de su plato, para después burlarse de él en su cara. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

**[+][+][+]**

**XIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _No puedes enmendar las cosas que has hecho_

_Sé que es demasiado tarde para detener el atardecer_

_Ves las sombras en la luz distante_

_Y las cosas nunca volverán a estar bien_."

-HURTS.

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Por el resto de la mañana, la tripulación de la Princesa se instaló en el puerto de Berk, en perpetua espera.

En el Gran Salón, todos desayunaron huevos con tocino en forma de celebración. ¿Y cómo no ser así? ¡Puesto que aquel platillo era el favorito de todo Hairy Hooligan!

Infectados con el presagio de próxima batalla, todo vikingo o vikinga se encontraba tragando con la fuerza de diez osos, desde  _ahora_.

Aunque, tal espectáculo, no era algo bonito de presenciar.

Hiccup estaba rodeado de sus amigos y familia, de bullicio; estaba envuelto en un nuevo aire de expectación. Desde el fracaso de su noviazgo, Hiccup apreciaba, de nuevo, a una Astrid aligerada de su ira, robándole tocino a Snotlout de su plato, para después burlarse de él en su cara. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando sus miradas se intercalaron a través de la mesa, el nudo en la punta del estómago de Hiccup se relajó. Entendió que no estaba perdonado, exactamente, pero tampoco se encontraba como el centro de la atención de la chica.

Su ex estaba logrando superarlo.

Hiccup… no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Una parte de él estaba aliviado, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo, ser superado por tu primer amor dejaba un mal sabor de boca, sin importar la lógica o que tan hipócrita fuera su postura. Su niño interior pataleó en berrinche. Fue inevitable. Amar a Astrid y amar a Toothless habían sido dos diferentes procesos, pero ninguno menos importante que el otro.

"Apenas has tocado tu desayuno, hijo."

Hiccup bajó su mirada hacia su plato, casi en acusación. "Comí un poco pan. No estoy tan hambriento ahora mismo."

"Mmm." Fue la respuesta meditativa.

Hiccup se torció en su asiento—Luego hizo una mueca.  _Auch_. No era exactamente el mejor de los momentos para hacer eso. Su posterior todavía estaba resintiendo parte de los efectos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Tosiendo dentro de su puño, Hiccup trató de no enfocarse  _mucho_  en aquellos recuerdos.

"¿No apruebas mi decisión, Hiccup?"

Hiccup respiró hondo antes de susurrar una respuesta. "No es eso, Ma'. El problema soy yo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No creo que sea buena idea que me involucre en esta pelea."

"Mmm." Fue la repetición. "Acaso, ¿te estás refiriendo a las consecuencias, que no aun no haz compartido conmigo, acerca de lo sucedido en Berserk?"

Ahora sí, el heredero empujó su plato lejos de su persona. "Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Contigo, con Gobber y los demás miembros del Consejo."

Valka cortó una porción de sus huevos fritos antes de asentir, permitiendo que el tabú de aquella futura conversación llegara a un desenlace. "Seré honesta contigo, hijo mío: tengo miedo de escuchar lo que tienes que compartir."

Hiccup se encogió en su asiento, las palabras golpeándolo con discriminación. - _Haces bien._

El tema fue dejado por la paz después de aquel intercambio. Hiccup se dedicó a seguir observando a sus amigos divertirse entre bromas asquerosas. Después de Astrid, una sonriente Ruffnut picoteaba el costado de su gemelo con su tenedor, quien gruñía malhumorado ante su tarro de ale. A pesar de haber sido un día exhaustivo el de ayer, todos lucían despiertos, resistentes, brillando con la emoción de ser futuros héroes. Hasta Snotlout había dejado atrás su tono azulado de piel, sus mejillas robustas regordetas con pan, yema y tocino.

- _Los héroes de Cami_. Hiccup sonrió para sí.

Rara vez se daba cuenta su amiga que tanto le importaba a otros su bienestar. Camicazi estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por sí sola, bajo sus términos, y se cegaba ante el hecho de que otros querían seguirla en sus aventuras. Ahora que estaba en un estado tan indefenso, la chica no tendría otra opción más que dejarse apapachar.

Consciente de que Camicazi y Fishlegs no se encontraban entre los invitados, Hiccup se puso de pie. Acarició parte de la trenza de su madre entre su viaje fuera del comedor, suavemente.

No tuvo que buscar muy lejos. Al cruzar uno de los pasillos, se detuvo en seco. Camicazi estaba acorralada contra uno de los pilares. Y además, estaba… ocupada.

"¡Oh, lo siento por interrumpir!" Escandalosamente, Hiccup fingió su mejor expresión facial de sorpresa, pausando en su camino. La responsable de tener a Camicazi sin salida alguna, brincó con la interrupción, y mientras aventaba una mirada asesina en su dirección, Camicazi se le escabulló de sus brazos.

"Nah, no pasa nada interesante por aquí, flacucho." Tantrum UG generó de entre sus labios anchos un sonido insatisfecho, nada contenta con que su ex prefiriera huir a lado de Hiccup. "Tantrum sólo quería saber la dirección de la arena de entrenamiento."

Si a Hiccup le agradara más la doncella, se ofrecería para llevarla él mismo, pero Hiccup tenía mejores cosas que hacer. No era como si Tantrum fuera tan agradecida, además.

Afortunadamente—o desafortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista—justo en ese momento, Fishlegs hizo acto de presencia. Hiccup sonrió con sabor malicioso en su lengua. Le chifló a su amigo, y Fishlegs no dudó dos veces en acercárseles, sin duda, hipnotizado por la belleza de la princesa. Tal vez en esta ocasión, el rubio pensaba que le ganaría una a Snotlout. "¡Oye, Hiccup, busqué en todas partes por los pergaminos que me mencionaste!"

Hiccup lo jaló de uno de sus brazotes. "No te preocupes por eso ahora, Fishlegs, todavía tenemos tiempo para continuar nuestra pequeña investigación. Tengo una misión más urgente para ti."

"¿Ah, sí?" No por nada, el otro vikingo lo conocía muy bien, y en lugar de emocionarse, lo miró con sospecha con justa razón. "Pensé que habías dicho que los pergaminos eran  _más_  urgentes."

Hiccup le dio un codazo para cortar su verborrea. "Mi madre te ha asignado con la tarea de darle un tour a nuestra invitada de honor." La misma Tantrum ha pedido comenzar con la ubicación de la arena donde entrenamos en nuestros dragones. Después de eso, deberías llevarla a los establos también, ¿no crees? ¡Que conozca todas las novedades!"

A pesar de aparentar estar succionando un limón agrío, Tantrum no se opuso a la idea como Hiccup había esperado. Lució resignada a su destino de ser distraída, aunque sus miradas de reproche persiguieron a Camicazi hasta que Fishlegs se animó a llevársela del salón. Cuando la mujer les dio la espalda, Fishlegs se distrajo un momento viendo aquellas curvas oscilando tal sensual péndulo, y ¿quién podía culparlo? Ni Hiccup era tan insensible.

"Me debes una." Hiccup cantó empalagosamente su gran hazaña.

Camicazi no perdió el ritmo. "Una patada en tu trasero, querrás decir. Eso te puedo pagar cualquier momento que desees."

"¡Te salvé!" Hiccup chilló. "Estabas a punto de ser sexualmente atacada frente a todos en el comedor, si no hubiera sido el único valiente en atreverse en intervenir." Mordió su labio, pretendiendo meditar. "Oh, tal vez me equivoqué y leí toda la situación mal. Contigo nunca se sabe, Freyja sabe que tienes unos gustos tan extravagantes—"

"—eres el  _último_  indicado para llamar mis gustos extravagantes—"

Ignorándola, Hiccup rascó un mechón de su propia cabellera. "¿Sabes? Nunca me contaste como fue que tú y ella..."

Camicazi se cruzó de brazos. "… ¿Ajá?"

"Tú sabes…"

"No, en verdad no lo sé…"

Hiccup roló sus ojos. "Como fue que no funcionaron las cosas entre ustedes dos."

Cami se encogió de hombros frescamente. "No hay mucho que decir. Es una niña consentida."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Exacto. Sólo había lugar para  _una_  princesa en esa relación."

A lo que Hiccup recordaba, aquel romance había nacido de la rebelión de ambas chicas, deseando sacarles canas verdes a sus respectivos padres. Había funcionado por un tiempo, pero poco después, cuando se habían fortalecido las alianzas entre los clanes, la relación se había comenzado a desmoronar. Hiccup recordaba haber recibido la invitación de la boda de la misma mano de Stoick—Tan lejos habían llegado los preparativos—Y aunque Astrid había hechos caras fastidiadas en aquel entonces, ante la mera idea de atender, el clan Hooligan había afirmado su asistencia al evento.

En lo personal, a Hiccup se le había dificultado bastante el imaginar a su amiga  _casada_ , atada, sellada para siempre con otra persona. Y para empeorar la situación, la presión de seguir los pasos de Camicazi había sido añadida a su persona. Había sido a partir del anuncio de la boda de la heredera Bog Burglar, que Stoick había sido imparable con sus insinuaciones de compromiso con Astrid. Hiccup había sido acorralado por todos los ángulos posibles durante estos últimos años. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había un verdadero milagro que Hiccup no hubiera reconsiderado la idea de huir de Berk para nunca regresar.

A causa de todo aquel embrollo, cuando se había anunciado la cancelación del compromiso entre Camicazi y Tantrum, Hiccup había sido el primero en sentir vengativa dicha.

"Nunca me gustó para ti, de todas formas." Hiccup rodeó los hombros de la rubia con su brazo. Camicazi le ofreció una sonrisa sabionda.

"Estuvimos a mano, entonces."

Hiccup sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca he entendido esta constante riña entre Astrid y tú. ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Stormfly orinó tu barco cuando nadie estaba prestando atención, o algo igualmente poco honorifico?"

Camicazi perdió el buen humor que había estado sembrando en su semblante. Algo más neutro se apoderó de las líneas de sus labios. "Es ella la que siempre ha tenido un problema conmigo."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "Que gracioso. Eso es exactamente lo que Astrid siempre ha dicho."

Camicazi lo miró directo a la cara, escudriñándolo con precisión. Hiccup, siempre dispuesto a desafiar, levantó sus cejas. "…No me sorprende. Hofferson siempre ha sido una pésima detectora de enemigos."

Era verdad, pero Hiccup no comprendió que tenía que ver con la conversación actual. "Supongo…"

Camicazi se tomó otro momento para analizarlo, su silencio obteniendo más peso que el ruido del comedor. Ninguno despegó su mirada del otro. Cuando la mano de su amiga se entrelazó entre la de Hiccup, el chico la apretó automáticamente, más extrañado que antes. "No importa, olvídalo. Ni yo sé de lo que estoy hablando ya. Esas hierbas raras de Gothi deben estar haciendo efecto."

Hiccup continuó rascando su mentón aun después de ser abandonado en el medio de la multitud, en favor de un plato de caliente desayuno.

Ugh, mujeres. Eran tan extrañas.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Estaban presumiendo el motín con tal descaro que Snotlout se miró obligado a jalar de las orejas a los hombres de Alvin, él mismo. No tenía idea de cuando se había convertido en las niñeras de los hombres de Alvin, pero no había nadie más que se pudiera encargar del puesto. Hiccup no tenía vida además de Toothless y esconderse de Valka, y sólo ellos dos conocían el origen de los tesoros, que ahora el ejército de Alvin, presumía a la luz del sol.

"¿Están rellenos de aire en sus cabezas, o qué? ¡Guarden eso!" Snotlout le arrancó una bolsa de monedas de oro del puño de Alustav, uno de los soldados de mayor rango. "¿Quieren comenzar una guerra en el medio de Berk o qué? ¡Nadie sabe de dónde salieron estas ganancias!"

"¿Quién es el cangrejo rechoncho?" Otro soldado rezongó desde su asiento en la arena de la playa. "¡Díganle que se calle, trato de dormir!"

"Ven aquí y cállame." Snotlout infló su pecho en desafío, pero la caravana de piratas se carcajeó en su cara. "¿Dónde está Alvin?"

"El Jefe no dice a donde va o a donde viene, niñito." Las monedas fueron jaloneadas de su puño, y Snotlout las dejó ir con un gruñido. "Regresa por donde viniste antes de que decidamos aventarte a ti también a la fogata."

Snotlout estuvo a punto de hundir su puño en el primer mequetrefe que se le atravesara, pero después de unos segundos, pensó que sería más efectivo hablar con Alvin en persona, respecto al asunto. Hablar con esos idiotas sólo sería un desperdicio de su tiempo…

Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta, arena revolcando sus botas en medio giro—Cuando entonces el resplandor de metal llamó su pupila. El sol del cercano medio día besó la fina hoja plateada, yaciendo sobre la roca humedecida por el mar. En cuanto Snotlout posó sus ojos en el artefacto de batalla, todo sus demás planes desaparecieron de su mente.

La espada era sencilla. Su empuñadura no era gran cosa, libre de joyas escandalosas que hablaban de avaricia, en lugar de confiabilidad. En sí, era fina, y los elegantes gavilanes de plata rodeando el mango, eran muestra suficientes. Su hoja de doble filo, sin embargo, era amplia, grande, y mortal. Enterrada en la arena aparentaba que podía atravesar hasta el más duro de los cráneos.

Como había sucedido cuando había trepado a Hookfang por primera vez, la espada… lo llamó.

Snotlout lo supo al instante: tenía que tenerla.

Lástima que otros no compartían la misma opinión.

Al primer paso que Snotlout dio en la dirección del tesoro, su camino fue obstruido por un apestoso puño, empujándolo de su pecho. "Oh, no. Eso no te pertenece, enano."

Snotlout levantó su rostro al hombre que se había atrevido a ser el primer obstáculo. "Tócame de nuevo, y te arrepentirás."

Una sádica sonrisa abrió los dientes amarillentos del otro hombre. Por supuesto, que lo siguiente que hizo fue estirar uno de sus dedos hacia el costado de Snotlout, y encajarlo con malicia…

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Una hora después, Eret estaba silbando con admiración desde el estribor de su drakkar. "Por Freyja, ¿de dónde sacaste esa hermosura?"

Más satisfecho de lo que podía contener en su ser, Snotlout continuó modelando diferentes poses frente al ex-pirata. "Me sienta bien, ¿no lo crees? Combina con mis ojos."

Eret abandonó sus lijas para detener la hoja de metal entre dos de sus dedos, congelando a Snotlout en plena pirueta. Desde el otro extremo de Snotlout, el filo fue examinado con cuidado. "Que extraño. A primera impresión, parece ser una espada de piratas, acostumbrada a la batalla sucia, pero los grabados de la hoja son demasiados pulcros."

"¿Huh? ¿Grabados?" Snotlout casi terminó encajándose la punta de la espada en su bota, al intentar encontrar dichos grabados. El pulgar de Eret señaló hacia el inicio de la hoja plateada, donde diminutos símbolos marcaban el arma con misterio. "¿Qué es eso? No es nórdico." O por lo que podía distinguir, suponía que no era nórdico. La corta inscripción era demasiado diminuta para traducirla a algo comprensible.

"Deberías llevársela a Fishlegs, o a Gobber. Leer espadas no es una de mis especialidades, me temo." Con su natural encanto que Snotlout encontraba para nada encantador, el enorme hombre concluyó de satisfacer su curiosidad lo suficiente para regresar a su previa tarea. No eran exactamente amigos, y Snotlout no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en la compañía de Eret en primer lugar, pero se tenía que admitir que por ser el mayor de todos, existía cierto llamado a buscar por su opinión. Eret no era abierto para contar sobre su pasado, pero por lo que Hiccup y los demás habían asumido hasta ahora, Eret había tenido una vida más difícil que todos ellos—¿Quién sobrevivía trabajar para Drago tantos años, después de todo?—Probablemente era ese  _saber_ , lo que atraía a Snotlout ahora, buscando por la opinión que lo superaba en experiencia. Era extraño, pero inclusive aun con Ruffnut babeando por el tipo desde un principio, Eret nunca se había aganado el rechazo de Fishlegs o de Snotlout. "Pero, de todas formas, felicitaciones. Esta será una excelente arma. Y justo a tiempo la conseguiste, por lo que he escuchado."

"Vendrás, ¿cierto?" Snotlout preguntó, mientras regresaba la espada a su vaina de cuero.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre no contestó con la inmediata energía que se había esperado. Eret lijó unos momentos el costado de su drakar con gentileza, sin levantar su mirada. Cuando respondió, fue un gruñido más que nada. "No es mi pelea."

Snotlout se mordió su lengua con la súbita indignación que lo invadió. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, después de haber visto lo que Dagur hizo, en carne propia?"

Aquellos ojos marrones se elevaron, con su mera intensidad pidiéndole que cerrara la boca. "Precisamente por eso. Tuve suficiente para durarme una vida. Les toca a ustedes, Equipo Estrella."

"Pero—Pero—Pero, ¡todo Berk se embarcará en esta pelea!"

Los enormes hombros del pirata comunicaron indiferencia con sus ondulaciones. "Y me parece pésima idea dejar la isla totalmente desprotegida, ¿pero quién soy yo para decirle a Valka cómo hacer su trabajo?" Eret suspiró. "Por lo menos, Hiccup tendrá algo de respaldo."

"¡¿Hiccup?! ¡Hiccup vendrá también!"

Con un sonido dudoso, Eret descansó de su labor para arreglar unos hilos de cabellos despeinados. "No apostaría en esa posibilidad. ¿No viste su cara cuando su madre hizo el gran anuncio? Se puso más blanco que la misma nieve. Créeme, ese chico no va a ir a ninguna parte con ustedes."

Snotlout no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y su mentón colgante lo demostraba. Primero Eret, ¿y ahora Hiccup desertando? ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? Hiccup tenía que ir. ¡Era prácticamente su obligación! Snotlout recordó como Hiccup lo había querido frenar una noche interior, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes entonces. Esta mañana, Valka había cambiado las reglas, y con su aprobación, no debería interponerse nada entre la venganza y el maldito de Dagur. ¿En qué estaba Hiccup pensando? ¿Tan asustado se sentía de aquel monstruoso dragón llamado Furious, que ahora no podía encontrar sus cojones de vuelta?

Snotlout cacheteó su propia frente, al darse cuenta de una importante revelación: Desde ahora en adelante, los cojones de Hiccup le pertenecían a  _Toothless_. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de eso?

"Como sea. ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Vengan o no vengan, Dagur necesita ser detenido, y lo haremos sin su ayuda."

Como toque final, Eret le sonrió con galanura. "Diviértanse." Agregó unos giros de sus dedos en dulce despedida a todo el acto, para después continuar con su carpintería. Snotlout roló sus ojos a los cielos de Odín, bastante decepcionado con el mundo. Su puño izquierdo se apretó alrededor del mango de su nueva adquisición, sin embargo, y cuando lo hizo, no se sintió tan inseguro respecto a lo que se aproximaba. Quería cortar la cabeza de Dagur él mismo, y sabía que esta espada sería la destinada a hacerlo. Era como una canción vibrante que se desprendía del acero pulido:  _Muerte-muerte-muerte._

"Snotlout."

El aclamado brincó al piso del malecón primero. Luego se dignó a darse la vuelta hacia Eret. "¿Qué quieres?"

El muchacho lo observaba detenidamente desde la parte frontal del drakar. "Entrena bien con esa espada antes de zarpar a Bog Burglar. Tienes que acostumbrarte a ella y ella a ti, antes de usarla formalmente en combate. No te confíes."

Snotlout haló de la comisura inferior de uno de sus ojos en mal humor. "¡Duh! ¡Claro que ya sabía eso, Señor-Preocupón!" Era lo más básico del entrenamiento de esgrima.

"Lo digo en serio, Jorgenson."

Snotlout aplacó su rostro a un nivel similar de solemnidad. "Yo también, Eret." Justo en aquel momento, Snotlout tuvo una idea sobre la persona perfecta con la cual podría practicar. "Ten algo de fe, ¿quieres?"

"Les prestaré mis mejores drakkars para su batalla." Eret declaró. "Es lo mejor que puedo aportar a su causa."

La dedicación a terminar el presente barco tuvo más sentido, al escuchar la confesión. Algo de su decepción desapareció, al enterarse. Snotlout sonrió con nuevo vigor. Con su consejo dado, como elusivamente Snotlout lo había deseado, Eret dio la visita esporádica por terminada. Asintió en su dirección, y Snotlout se despidió con un puño en el aire, saltando en sus puntas de pie como niño. Estaba emocionado hasta las hebras de sus cabellos.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde que Berk no se unía de esta manera, tanto tiempo desde que Berk no tenía un propósito tan fijo e inquebrantable como este. Desde que los dragones habían sido considerados amigos, Snotlout suponía. Desde entonces, Hiccup había insistido en paz y tranquilidad, apagando algo del vigor que constituía el alma de todo vikingo.

Se sentía como si una nueva etapa se estuviera acercando.

Infectado con la ambrosía de las vísperas, Snotlout decidió dar otra escala, antes de ir a visitar a Camicazi.

Llamó por Hookfang, y aunque la chica lo hizo esperar un buen rato antes de dignarse a aparecer, eventualmente se dirigieron a la panadería del pueblo. Una vez desmontado, Snotlout tragó saliva antes de entrar al establecimiento. Compró una docena de aquellos bollos dulces que tanto les gustaban a los niños. Eran únicos en su favor, ya que en su interior guardaban relleno de fruta, y encima vestían una cortina de pasas.

Abrazando la bolsa a su pecho, Snotlout dejó la panadería para caminar hacia la residencia Thorston, más nervioso de lo que debería sentirse.

Estuvo tentado a dejar la bolsa de paja en la entrada del recibidor. Pero, los Jorgenson no eran cobardes.

Podía escuchar los gritos entre los hermanos desde el interior de la choza—siempre en duelo, esos dos—y cuando su puño derecho se levantó para un buen golpe en la madera, la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Ruffnut estaba creciendo tan parecida a su madre con cada día que pasaba, que Snotlout pensó primeramente que se trataba de la Sra. Thorston. Luego, Ruffnut hizo una mueca obscena en la dirección de su mellizo y la confusión se desvaneció. La vulgaridad de Ruffnut era inconfundible. "¡No seas tan llorón! Perdiste limpiamente, y este era el trato: tú te encargas de las armas, yo voy a afilar las hachas—Mmmmm, ¿que huele tan rico?"

Snotlout estiró la cesta lejos de las manos metiches de la chica justo a tiempo. "¡Áh, áh, no son para ti!" De reojo, notó que ninguna hacha estaba colgando de las manos de la chica, a pesar de haber aclamado lo contrario. Tramposa, tramposa, Ruff.

Una risa boba salió de la rubia al captar lo que no estaba diciendo. Snotlout creyó que la peor de las humillaciones comenzaría justo en aquel momento, pero para su sorpresa, Ruffnut se limitó a lamer sus labios, saboreándose el contenido de la cesta, sus cejas bailando con vileza. "No me dejes detenerte en tu misión, entonces, grandote." Al rozar un costado de Snotlout, la chica aspiró profundamente el aroma a pan recién hecho. "Mmm, vaya que eso mejorará su mal humor."

Sonrojado, y sintiéndose algo sucio con tal sólo esa interacción entre los dos, Snotlout sacudió su cabeza antes de introducirse a la residencia. Estaba oscuro adentro, así como desordenado. Había armas acomodadas en mantas de piel sobre el piso, junto con los mejores escudos adornando las esquinas de la cocina Thorston. Obviamente, el padre de los mellizos estaba preparándose para la guerra. Bien. Muy bien.

"Si buscas a la lagartija, se acaba de ir con la cola entre las patas."

Snotlout giró hacia arriba, donde Tuffnut estaba estirándose para alcanzar otro escudo. El de su padre.

"Es otra lagartija a la que vengo a buscar." Se acercó hacia donde el otro se encontraba, apretando su ofrenda entre sus brazos. La silueta de Tuff se detuvo en sus ejercicios mortales que casi lo tumbarían fuera de la silla en la que estaba parado. Volteó hacia sus espaldas, y si Snotlout pudiera ver mejor, estaría seguro que encontraría sospecha. Aclaró su garganta. Decidió que escupir sus razones de un solo golpe sería mejor: "Toma."

El cesto de pan fue presentado sin elegancia, de repente tapando el rostro de Tuffnut, justo en el segundo que el rubio se daba la vuelta para verlo mejor. Fue un colapso total: la brusquedad de Snotlout fue la responsable de que las piernas de Tuff perdieron su equilibrio. En lugar de que el pan fuera apreciado, los deliciosos postres salieron volaron por doquier, seguido de una larga y pronunciada grosería vocal de parte del vikingo. Snotlout actuó en instinto—últimamente, una costumbre cuando estaba cerca de Tuffnut, debía admitir—sus manos se anclaron a las caderas—Pff, ¿cuáles? ¡Esta lagartija era puro hueso!—y sostuvieron a su dueño en el aire.

- _Olvida lo de lagartija. Es ligero como una pluma_. Con razón, Tuffnut se ocupaba de compensar su ligereza con casco, botas, púas y una tonelada de actitud. Sin más, Snotlout llevó el peso completo de Thorston al firme piso, en completo silencio. En el proceso, las propias yemas del mellizo habían encontrado agarre en la suavidad del abrigo de Snotlout.

Y aun rescatado, Tuffnut no lo dejó ir. Snotlout esperó a que el chico lo enfrentara cara a cara, una solemne y dura expresión en todo su rostro. "Estamos a mano, ahora, ¿entonces?" Woah. Hola, sarcasmo. Ruff había tenido la razón: Tuffnut estaba de mal humor. "¿O será mi turno otra vez, para la próxima?"

Snotlout apretó sus labios por un momento. Quitó sus manos del vikingo. "Sólo acepta mi agradecimiento y ya, ¿quieres?"

"¿Y si no quiero tu  _estúpido_  agradecimiento?"

Gruñendo sin entender, Snotlout regresó al cuerpo de Tuffnut magnéticamente, esta vez para sacudirlo de sus costados. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"¡No lo sé!" Con la misma intensidad, Tuffnut rugió en su cara, algo de saliva lloviendo en la punta de la nariz de Snotlout. Fue su turno para querer librarse, sus cubre-brazos alcanzando a raspar las mejillas de Snotlout en su forcejeo. Cuando fue finalmente soltado, el chico se dirigió hacia donde yacía la cesta. Se dedicó a recoger su recompensa, cascarrabiando, y a mordidas pasajeras de los panes que se le atravesaran. "Eres malagradecido hasta para dar agradecimientos—Actúas como si hubiera disfrutado hacerlo—" Mordida. "¿Crees—?" Mordida. Pausa. Atraganto. "¿—que lo disfruté? ¿Ser tu niñera?" Otra desgarre que pan. "Estabas agoni… agoni…¡Estabas azul!"

Snotlout caminó hacia el vikingo, deteniéndose al ras de las espaldas de Tuff, mientras éste se hincada en la madera fría.

"¡Y luego, te pones tus moños hasta para escoger a quien te ayuda! Ya sé que hubieras querido que fuera Ruffnut salvándote el trasero—"

Snotlout se dejó caer al piso robándole el resto de un pastelillo al rubio. "Estoy aliviado de que hayas tú."

Ruffnut resopló por su nariz con incredulidad. "Oh, sí, se nota por tu gran muestra de entusiasmo con la tarea, Snotlout. Si no era lo que querías, no hubieras venido. No te pedí nada a cambio."

Snotlout sabía que todo este gran malentendido era su culpa. Si hubiera venido antes, tal vez todo esto no se vería tan forzado y falso. Tuffnut tenía razón. En ningún momento había presionado por Snotlout por un agradecimiento o un regreso del favor. Había sido Ruff la entrometida. Suspirando con un pesar exagerado, Snotlout giró sus ojos al techo. "Eres más dramático que yo, y eso sí no lo creía posible." Pero antes de que una enorme protesta ofendida se materializara, Snotlout retiró el casco del rubio súbitamente. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se acoplaron a la curva del mentón de Tuffnut, mientras los dedos de su otra mano delinearon una mejilla, hinchada con pan en su interior.

Siguiendo uno de los rituales más antiguos de su cultura, Snotlout siguió los pasos de sus antepasados. Dio el beso de la bendición de Tyr, sus labios presionándose en la frente de su héroe, momentáneamente. Su hermano de guerra. "De todos nosotros, eres tú del que siempre podré estar seguro me cubrirá las espaldas, Tuff. Por eso te dejé venir conmigo a Berserk, ¿sabes?"

Tuffnut estaba tieso, pero su boca no se detenía aun así. "¿ _Dejarme_? Yo escogí ir por mi cuenta, presumido."

Snotlout regresó el casco a donde pertenecía. Incómodo con las sensaciones resultantes de tan íntimo gesto, se puso de pie. "Somos un buen equipo. Admítelo." Sacudiendo sus manos pulsantes y cosquilludas, Snotlout dejó más sinceridad salir de sus labios. "Tal vez es como dices. Yo te salve el trasero en el bote, luego fue tu turno—Tal vez, terminamos salvándonos porque nadie más puede hacerlo." Había creencias espirituales sobre el significado de salvarle la vida a un compatriota vikingo. En especial cuando se trataba de salvar a alguien en pleno combate. Solía decirse, que el que salvaba, siempre sería el responsable del bienestar de la otra persona. Si era verdad, entonces ahora Snotlout y Tuffnut eran mutuamente responsables del otro. "Cuando estaba… dormido, o como quieras llamarlo… todavía podía escucharte." Alguien había estado sosteniendo su mano, y aunque en el momento había creído tratarse de Ruffnut, ahora se daba cuenta de algo sumamente importante. "No me dejaste… ir muy lejos… Regresé, sí. Pero, no lo hice solo."

La atmósfera se sofocó unos momentos, el silencio accediendo a que Tuffnut asimilara la verdadera naturaleza de la gratitud de Snotlout Jorgenson.

Snotlout continuó recogiendo el resto de los panecillos, y no fue hasta que todos estuvieron de regreso al cesto, que Tuffnut volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban?"

Snotlout sonrió, sentándose frente a Tuffnut en el piso. "Siempre hueles a ellos." Bueno, en los mejores días, cuando los mellizos no apestaban a aceite de pescado o a cosas más asquerosas.

Tuffnut sonrió recíprocamente, su usual entrecejo sobrecargado, relajándose paulatinamente. Se reacomodó también, sus rodillas terminando entrecruzadas. "Le dices a alguien más y te mato en tu dormir."

"Por supuesto." Que al poderoso heredero de la Casa Thorston le gustara un panecillo dedicado a satisfacer tiernos infantes de la villa, podría verse como una gran amenaza para su reputación, después de todo. Aunque, si le preguntabas a Snotlout, la honra Thorston había estado perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Wow, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Tuff apuntó a la cintura del otro, donde la espada de Snotlout por fin llamaba la atención.

Y claro, hablar de su nueva belleza, fue justamente lo que Snotlout necesitaba para cambiar de tema y de ambiente…

Lástima que la cabeza de Hookfang, derribando la puerta de la choza, interrumpiera con sus planes.

"Oye, chico, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Toca primero!"

Algunos elementos de la residencia pagaron por el regaño, reducidos a cenizas. Tuffnut se jaló sus rastras con angustia, lloriqueando que su padre lo mataría por el daño.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sácala de aquí!"

Snotlout comenzó a empujar el hocico del Nightmare. "¡Hookfang, te dije que esperabas afuera!"

 _Y sabes que odio esperar_. Pareció verse reflejado en los enormes ojos amarillos frente a él.

"¡Chicos, chicos, esperen, yo lo mandé!" Fishlegs asomó su rostro orondo por entre el umbral y el pescuezo de Hookfang.

"¡¿Para  _qué_?!" Snotlout y Tuffnut unieron sus ansias por darle a Fishlegs un coscorrón, ambos tronando sus puños.

"Oigan, oigan. ¡No me vean así, no maten al mensajero!" Retrocediendo un poco, Fishlegs colocó sus manos frente a su persona para frenarlos. "¡Hiccup nos quiere ver a todos en la sala del consejo lo más pronto posible!"

Snotlout compartió una mirada poco entusiasmada con Tuffnut. Por supuesto que Hiccup les querría arruinar el día, tan pronto, con sus charlas aburridas.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues, dile a su majestad." Tuffnut renegó con sarcasmo. "¡Que tengo otras cosas que hacer, aparte de obedecerle como perrito faldero!"

"Sí, y como Hiccup anticipó esa reacción de su parte, me pidió recordarles que sí no asisten a las juntas, tendrán que limpiar los establos por un mes." Triunfante, Fishlegs cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo deleitado al escuchar sus gruñidos fastidiosos. "Entre más nos tardamos, más días recogiendo estiércol, chicos…" Tronando sus dedos, Ingerman se movió al mundo exterior. "¡Muévanse!"

Hookfang fue trepado por Snotlout de inmediato. Le ofreció una mano a Tuffnut.

Y si por casualidad, mientras volaban con destino a High Point junto con Fishlegs y Meatlug, la cicatriz sobre el abdomen de Snotlout, comenzó a arder, casi como si estuviera advirtiendo de un mal presagio…

Snotlout la ignoró. La ignoró, en favor de empuñar el mango de su espada.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Feliz Año Nuevo, friggs. Sé que todos andaremos ocupados por la festividad, asa que quise publicar esto lo más pronto posible. Siento que debo disculparme por tanto SNOTLOUT en este capítulo… Nah, Snotlout también merece protagonismo. Y además, ¡Snotlout/Tuffnut for the win! Amo esa pareja, tanto, tanto, tanto. Sé que lo suyo está sucediendo lentamente, pero es porque quiero hacerlo bien. Como ellos lo merecen. En cambio, no sé si Camicazi me lo vaya permitir, porque esa chica es terca cuando sabe lo que quiere… Supongo que lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo…
> 
> Para los que no saben, ya hice un segundo volumen del fanmix de Munr n.n Para descargar, vayan [aquí,](http://www.4shared.com/rar/AVZmy1Bhba/munr_vol_ii.html) para sólo escucharlo [aquí,](http://8tracks.com/msengelchen/munr-fanmix-vol-2). Para descargar el primer volumen, [aquí,](http://www.4shared.com/zip/UR4jwIvBba/MUNR_FANMIX_BB_ASMODEUS.html)


	15. Jefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grimbeard fue… un asesino. Aparte de ser apuesto, no hay mucho más de que sentirse orgulloso."
> 
> Con algo de su suave risa todavía desvaneciéndose, Valka parpadeó en sorpresa. "Dioses, ¿a quién mató?"
> 
> Delineando la cubierta del antiguo tomo con sus palmas, Hiccup pareció viajar a otro punto lejano en su memoria, una mezcla de emociones abroncando su voz. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Segundo, su propio hijo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota sobre la crisis de sexualidad de Hookfang en el capítulo anterior: Ya lo había discutido en FB, pero debido a la conmoción que Hookfang causó con su cambio de genero expliqué que para mí era hembra por el especial El Regalo del Night Fury, pero en sí Dreamworks es un experto en mandar señales contrarias. A veces lo consideran macho, a veces no. Había decidido dejarla hembra porque honestamente así es mi head-canon, pero luego me fijé que en capítulos anteriores ya la había establecido como macho. Para dejar las cosas en paz, edité el capítulo anterior y lo dejaremos como hombrecito. xD Quien sabe, tal vez por la noches, Hookfang sacas sus pantimedias y se va a divertir.

**XIV.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Lo único en mi mente es la cuestión:_

 _¿Quién estará a cargo del pueblo esta noche_?"

-Rihanna ft. Jay-Z.

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meatlug y Hookfang fueron reclutados por Toothless en las afueras del Gran Salón. Los dragones indicaban que tendrían una reunión propia, y Toothless vistió su rol de Alfa con limpia ejecución desde el techo de la choza de los Haddock. Cloudjumper lo acompañaba, al igual que Stormfly, Barf y Belch, y un grupo de dragones recién agregados a su círculo de compañeros cercanos. Era raro contemplar tan poblada escena, puesto que era bien conocido el hecho de que el Night Fury tenía límites muy estrictos sobre su espacio personal. Nunca había sido el dragón más social de Berk.

Ser líder cambiaba muchas cosas, al parecer.

Fishlegs se despidió de Meatlug con una cariñosa caricia en su ancho vientre. "Por favor, no la alteren si no es necesario. Está en estado delicado."

Toothless gorgoreó una afirmación, sus alas extendiéndose en acuerdo.

Fishlegs fue el primero en llegar y el primero en darse una idea de la atmosfera de la sala de juntas. La silueta de Hiccup estaba enmarcada por el atardecer frente al ventanal, dándoles las espaldas a todos en asistencia. Astrid y Eret jugaban con una canica, pasándosela a través de la mesa principal, como niños pequeños. Ruffnut, nunca interesada en juntas largas y demasiado serias, estaba distrayéndose con su daga y un trozo de madera, moldeándolo en una forma que todavía no se consolidaba. Sólo para sacarla de su concentración, Fishlegs se le acercó por las espaldas. Le resopló en la nuca. La chica se estremeció, pero sonrió cuando se percató de quien se trataba. A escondidas, Fishlegs dejó caer un dulce de leche en el regazo de la gemela. Ambos se guiñaron en confabulación, Ruffnut metiéndose el dulce a la boca lo más rápido posible.

Al ver a Snotlout y a Tuffnut  _por fin_  llegar a la entrada, Valka fue la que les indicó pasar, sonriendo, mientras terminaba de encender un grupo de velas.

Fishlegs tocó tenuemente la nueva vaina colgando de la cintura de Snotlout, mientras el Jorgenson menor se vio obligado a pasar a lado suyo. Fue un impulso sencillo, inmedible. Tan fácil como el despertar de su curiosidad, y la necesidad de investigar. La reacción que recibió fue totalmente disimilar a la de Ruffnut. Al sentirlo, Snotlout se congeló, e inmediatamente alejó su persona del alcance de Ingerman.

Rechazo. Era lo único que lograba obtener del muchacho últimamente, cuando se trataba de ellos dos a solas, dentro de una dimensión más personal que simples compañeros vikingos.

Fishlegs no lo comprendía.

"¿Estamos todos?"

Abandonando sus juegos, Astrid fue la encargada de cerrar los portones de la sala. Cuando volteó a ver a Hiccup, respondió a su incertidumbre con una inclinación de su mentón. Fishlegs no podía creer que tan fácilmente esos dos podían volver a sus roles de cómplices. Astrid había estado  _tan_  enojada con Hiccup y ahora… Fishlegs sacudió su cabeza. Aquella furia se sentía tan lejana, ahora que lo pensaba. Aquella Astrid lastimada todavía no había presenciado la masacre en las Islas Bog-Burglar. No era la misma Astrid la que había regresado.

Desde su posición en unos de los asientos de la mesa de planes, Eret levantó una mano. "¿Es estrictamente necesario que yo también lo esté? Yo ya di mi informe a Valka."

Astrid entre-torció sus ojos. "No es como si tuvieras mejores formas de aprovechar tu tiempo."

"De hecho—"

"Te necesito aquí, Eret." Hiccup intervino, mientras se situada entre los dos. Estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué? ¿Te tratamos tan mal?"

Eret fue tan innegablemente lento en responder al brillo picarón de Hiccup, que la batalla estuvo ganada desde antes de abriera su boca. "…Está bien. Seré su niñero por un rato más."

"No eres tan viejo." Astrid rodeó a Hiccup para acomodarse a las espaldas de Eret. Le dio un manotazo a uno de aquellos enormes hombros, pero no hubo malicia real entre los dos, a diferencia de cuando Astrid solía atosigar a Snotlout. "Oh, Hiccup, todavía falta Camicazi."

"Está descansando. Hablaré con ella después."

Fishlegs se unió al ceño fruncido de Astrid. "Pero, Hiccup, si esto involucra la batalla de su hogar, ella debería estar aquí también."

Hiccup no respondió a la primera. Les dedicó una mirada intensa a ambos defensores. Antes de ceder a sus demandas, tomó asiento sobre la antigua silla de Stoick, situada a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular. Entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos para después acomodarlas bajo su mentón en dura contemplación. Sobre el tablero de juntas, distintos tipos de mapas del Archipiélago estaban extendidos y sostenidos con drakkars diminutos de madera. "No es de las Islas Bog-Burglars de lo que hablaremos, chicos."

Ah. Fishlegs se apresuró a situarse en el flanco izquierdo de la mesa, cerca de Hiccup. De su morral, extrajo los pergaminos y libros que había tomado prestado de la Biblioteca. "¿Se trata del Seadragonus?"

Un gruñido aprensivo de Snotlout cortó, lo que fuera que su primo había estado a punto de contestar. "¿Por esto nos citaste? ¿TODAVÍA no le cuentas a tu madre sobre cómo Furious hizo un malvavisco derretido de la Isla Berserk?"

Oh, bueno.  _Adieu_  al suspenso.

Astrid lució confundida al igual que Eret, mientras que Hiccup masajeó sus sienes en busca de paciencia. Fishlegs envidió su ignorancia, porque a pesar de la falta de tacto de Jorgenson, en ocasiones su falta rodeos era necesaria. Hiccup tenía la mala costumbre de aferrarse a sus secretos con demasiado capricho.

Ante el fatal silencio que prosiguió a la revelación, Valka fue la que levantó sesión oficialmente. "Así que, es como lo sospechaba. Liberaste a Furious, Hiccup."

Hiccup dejó caer su mano hacia los mapas. "Sabías que lo haría."

Madre e hijo se intercalaron con una mirada que sólo ellos podían comprender. La mujer estaba vistiendo una máscara tan inmutable como el de su hijo. Cuando Valka pareció indicar que estaba punto de expresar todas las formas en la que su hijo estaba castigado, Hiccup la frenó con una palma extendida.

"Pero, Ma', antes de llegar al tema de malvaviscos derretidos, necesito saber algo de ustedes."

"¿Nosotros?"

"De ti, Gobber y mi padre." Hiccup apuntó a cada uno—con excepción de Stoick—con cierta aura de acusación. "Honestamente, no creo que tú estés al tanto de la verdad, pero no puedo meter las manos al fuego por mi padre. Odín sabe que antes de que fuera convertido con mi punto de vista, la herencia Hairy Hooligan lo tenía cegado como búfalo. Si es que sabía la verdadera historia, puedo imaginarlo tratando de esconderla."

Valka volteó a mirar a Gobber, al igual que todos los que estaban en la sala. Al descubrirlo roncando, Eret lo picoteó con uno de los lápices de carbón. "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Muerte gloriosa para los Hairy Hooligans!" Gobber despertó entre tartamudeos y espasmos poco coordinados de su cuerpo. "Ah. Lo siento. Largo día. ¿Qué me perdí?"

Los dos Thorston compartieron una risilla burlona, y hasta Valka sonrió. Hiccup se ablandó instantáneamente al tratarse de Gobber. Aunque, algo de su estricto tono todavía permaneció. "Gobber. Tú fuiste el que me contó aquellas historias increíbles sobre el Rey Hiccup I. ¡Sobre cómo había sido este  _grandioso_  guerrero!" Hiccup exclamó con exagerado énfasis, batiendo sus manos a su alrededor. "Cada noche me mandabas a la cama con distintas versiones sobre cómo había aniquilado a los dragones salvajes que habían estado invadido Berk. ¿Recuerdas? Porque yo nunca las olvidé."

"Claro que sí. ¡Rey Hiccup I, hijo de Ragnar IV! Terminó con la guerra por las tierras Vikingas y fundó Berk como el hogar de todo Hairy Hooligan."

"Y como buen Hiccup que era, también formó una amistad con un dragón."

Todas las cabezas se tornaron hacia su líder, con excepción de Eret. Campante con la atención, la sonrisa de Hiccup se alargó.

"¿ _Qué_?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Hiccup batió los reclamos con un giro de su mano. "Me falta por averiguar los detalles del asunto, pero ahí lo tienen. Tengo evidencia de que Hiccup I formó una alianza con los dragones y sospecho fue así como la Guerra terminó hace 1000 años. Sin embargo, no es en ese Hiccup en el que quiero enfocarme. Ésta es tan sólo una muestra de cómo la historia de nuestros antepasados ha sido modificada hasta volverse poco confiable."

Gobber refregó su mentón. "Mmm. Si lo que estás insinuando es verdad, eso querría decir que algo sucedió para que la historia fuera torcida de esta forma."

"Exacto." La mesa recibió un puñetazo victorioso, al escuchar al consejero.

"Déjame adivinar, estás a punto de iluminarnos con tu sabiduría sobre lo que realmente sucedió." Snotlout sacó una manzana de entre sus bolsillos secretos, tan impaciente como Fishlegs se sentía. "¿Te molestaría apurarte? Tengo Berserkers que decapitar."

Para su sorpresa, fue entonces que Hiccup se dirigió a Fishlegs. "¿Me permites el libro de Genealogía?"

Fishlegs ya estaba preparado. Extendió el tomo a través de la longitud de la mesa. "Pagina 604. La marqué."

Hiccup asintió. Abrió el libro aproximadamente a un cuarto de su longitud total, sus ojos y su dedo anular buscando desesperadamente por los pasajes indicados. Cuando dio la vuelta a la siguiente página, Fishlegs sabía lo que encontraría. Hiccup, sin embargo, fue rebasado con el asombro. " _Vaya_. En verdad heredaste aquellas facciones matadores de la realeza, Snot." Y plantó el libro frente a las narices de su primo. "Grimbeard El Ghastly."

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se asomaron por encima de los hombros de un curioso Snotlout, ambos silbando con acierto, cuando obtuvieron un buen vistazo. "¡Ja! Hasta la misma narizota y las cejas de gusano quemador. Casi idénticos."

" _Casi,_  siendo la palabras clave." Ruffnut empujó a su hermano, acercándose lo más posible al retrato hecho a mano de Grimbeard. "Porque este Snotlout es mucho más sexy. ¡Mira esa barba! Esa  _sí_  es una barba decente. Augh, nada que ver con esa ridiculez a la que llamas vello facial."

Dichas cejas de grosor similar al de una oruga onicófora, se arrugaron en profunda ofensa. "No recuerdo que te hayas quejado de mis masculinos vellos faciales cuando—"

Gracias a los Dioses, Eret vino al rescate de la castidad de los oídos del resto de los presentes—Aunque, Fishlegs admitía tener buenos recuerdos de aquellos vellos, por igual. "¿Hablan en serio? ¿Jorgenson es de la realeza?"

Astrid resopló ante la suspicacia de Eret. Asintió con extremo pesar. "Comprenderé si después de saber esto, tu fe en la humanidad disminuye. Hiccup y Snotlout comparten los mismos ancestros."

"Sí, sí, ya sabemos que mi belleza ha perdurado a través del tiempo, ¿pero qué hay con eso? Esto sólo comprueba que yo debería ser Jefe, y no tú—Oh, ¿de eso se trata esta junta? ¿Secretamente anunciaras mi coronación?"

Hiccup esperó a que los dedos de Snotlout estuvieran en el libro para cerrarlo fuertemente de un sólo golpe. Ante el retumbante "¡Ow!" todos se carcajearon. "No te emociones de más, Snotlout." El chico esperó a que el breve lapso de comedia se apaciguara por su cuenta, para entonces proseguir. "Grimbeard fue… un asesino. Aparte de ser apuesto, no hay mucho más de que sentirse orgulloso."

Con algo de su suave risa todavía desvaneciéndose, Valka parpadeó en sorpresa. "Dioses, ¿a quién mató?"

Delineando la cubierta del antiguo tomo con sus palmas, Hiccup pareció viajar a otro punto lejano en su memoria, una mezcla de emociones abroncando su voz. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Segundo, su propio hijo."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Toothless sentía comezón en su pecho.

La ignoró. Un Alfa rascándose, no aspiraría respeto. " _No puedo exigirles venir conmigo."_

" _Puedes._ " Cloudjumper giró su cabeza, presionando a Toothless por todos los ángulos. " _No estás acostumbrado a tu poder. Esa es otra cuestión_."

Cloudjumper era bastante mandón, cuando se lo proponía. Toothless se apresuró a dar su primer mandato que consideraba seguro y sensato. " _Meatlug permanecerá en Berk. Pase lo que pase_." Al no ver oposición, continuó. " _Ella y cualquier dragona preñada_."

" _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer_." Cloudjumper insistió.

Toothless analizó a la banda de dragones frente a él. Hasta ahora, sólo Hookfang lucía molesto con el prospecto de ser atado a más batallas durante el invierno. Meatlug dormía en una inevitable siesta, arrullad por los murmullos de las discusiones de su líder y su Segundo en Comando. Barf y Belch se peleaban por perseguir una luciérnaga que había parado a tentarlos con su iluminación natural. Toothless meditó su siguiente decisión. Cuando los Berkianos se dirigieran a las Islas Bog-Burglar, la villa necesitaría una defensa de protección.

_"Ustedes se quedarán también."_

Los Zippleback rebotaron su atención de regreso al Night Fury. "¡ _Mi humano_ —"

_"—me necesitará!"_

Toothless gruñó. " _Se quedarán. Así como Stormfly_."

Un refunfuño completamente indignado surgió de la Deadly Nadder. Aquellos ojos amarillentos se dilataron, y fuego brilló en nacimiento desde su hocico.

Toothless estaba preparado. " _Tu hija está lastimada más allá de lo físico. Te necesita tanto como este pueblo para que los mantengas a salvo de cualquier enemigo sorpresa."_

_"¡Si Astrid va a regresar a enfrentar a Berserkers de nuevo, debo de estar con ella!"_

" _Parece que se les ha olvidado que sus jinetes son capaces de cuidarse a sí solos. No son niños. Son Vikingos. Los mismos Vikingos que solían cazarnos y asesinarnos. Astrid, así como Tuffnut y Ruffnut, no irán a la guerra solos. Tendrán un ejército con ellos. Permanecerás en Berk, Stormfly. Es una_ orden."

"Ni uses a mi hija en mi contra." Stormfly se dio la media vuelta y le alzó la cola de espinas a los cielos, dejándole claramente lo que pensaba de su orden. " _Inténtalo de nuevo."_

Cloudjumper le dio un empujón al lomo de Toothless.

Toothless gorgoreó con incertidumbre interna que no se permitió mostrar. Pensó rápido. Cloudjumper le había aconsejado ser más cercano a sus compañeros dragones por esta misma razón, puesto que conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades, llegaría a ayudarle en cómo convencerlos a respetar sus decisiones. Por un momento consideró mencionar la estancia de Eret, hijo de Eret, en la villa como arma de persuasión… Pero, no. Hiccup tenía planes para el hombre. Planes del que Eret no estaba enterado. Stormfly, Stormfly. ¿Cómo llegarle a una Princesa como ella? Mmmm.

Tragando saliva, el Alfa asumió una pose menos demandante. Se relajó hasta volver a su papel de amigo y compañero de juegos. "Eres una de mis mejores guerreras."

El pavoneo malhumorado de la cola de la Nadder, pausó.

 _"Eres rápida, inteligente. Sabes cómo salir de problemas rápidamente porque te atreves a tomar riesgos. Eres_ …" Piensa-Piensa-Piensa. " _Versátil_." Sí, eso sonaba acertado. " _Ni siquiera Astrid te puede impedir seguir tus instintos. Son esas cualidades las que me aseguran que mantendrás a Berk a salvo_." Toothless no había recurrido a pensar tan estratégicamente desde que había vivido en la sombre de Muerte Roja, donde se había visto obligado a ser calculador con sus decisiones. Sabía que el hecho de que Valkyria estuviera atada en el pueblo impulsaría a que Stormfly diera todo de sí, a la hora de enfrentarse a posibles amenazas. Nunca debían sobreestimarse los instintos sobreprotectores de un dragón. "¿ _Y para mantener a todos en raya aquí? Sólo confío en ti para lograrlo. ¡Ni Cloudjumper puede con tantos!"_

Toothless no mentía. Cloudjumper era impaciente con los dragones más jóvenes, y su naturaleza reservada solía confundirse con engreimiento. Si los otros dragones solían obedecerlo, era por intimidación, no exactamente por confianza. Stormfly era otra historia. La Nadder era tan social que conocía a todos, y tan encantadora y persuasiva, que sin importar la edad o personalidad de los dragones habitando Berk, la seguirían. La escucharían. La respetarían lo suficiente para seguir sus órdenes.

_"Vamos… Eres mi otra Segunda en Comande, amiga."_

¿Otra de las características de la Deadly Nadder? Su famosa vanidad. Después de esta buena alimentada, seguramente crecería al doble para el final de la noche.

Lentamente, Stormfly viró de regreso al frente. El nivel de satisfacción en su protuberante rostro colorido, contó más como veredicto final que las mismas palabras.  _"Haz estado trabajando en tu lengua de plata, Toothless. Bien por ti."_

Toothless sonrió orgulloso, aunque por dentro brincó de alivio. Si podía ganarle a la testarudez de Stormfly, lo demás sería dragon-nip comido.

O eso esperaba.

El cosquilleo en sus escamas, continuó.

Esta ocasión, Toothless cedió a la comezón.

A pesar del breve alivio, ésta no se apaciguó del todo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fishlegs no tenía suficientes hojas de pergamino para contener tanta nueva información.

¿Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Segundo nunca fue quien se pensó? ¿En vez de ser la pobre víctima de un malévolo dragón, fue asesinado por su propio padre? ¿Hiccup II ni siquiera fue criado en el reinado de Grimbeard, pero abandonado en las montañas a su suerte?

Hasta Valka no aparentaba tener la capacidad de absorber toda la información, tan súbitamente. Cuando la mujer se dejó caer en la cabeza opuesta a la de Hiccup, su mano tapaba su boca en continuo shock.

"¿Así que Hiccup II fue adoptado por dragones?" Astrid sacudió su cabeza.

Fishlegs plantó sus manos en la mesa. "¿Qué clase de dragones?"

Hiccup abrió su boca, sólo para ser frenado por el ego dañado de Snotlout. "¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¿De dónde sacaste todas estas patrañas, Hiccup? ¡Grimbeard fue un héroe! ¡Mi padre lo considera el mejor ejemplo de un Vikingo! Demonios, ¡hasta  _tu_  padre nombró los Miércoles de Barba en su honor!"

Fishlegs estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta al ver la distracción momentánea de Hiccup. No obstante, Gobber trajo al debate otro interesante tema. "Eso significaría que Stoick, Hiccup y Snotlout no son descendientes de las personas que creíamos."

"¿De qué tan explícito estamos hablando aquí, Hiccup? ¿Hubo vísceras saliendo de Hiccup II, o fue un corte limpio? Apuesto a que fue asqueroso. De seguro hubo sangre por todas partes."

Todos se solidificaron. Voltearon hacia una risueña Ruffnut al unísono, y hasta Tuffnut lució perturbado. Tanto que puso un paso de distancia entre los dos. Ruffnut, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? ¡Todos lo estábamos pensando!"

Eret se puso de pie con determinación. Ágilmente se entremetió entre Astrid y Snotlout, representando la mejor muralla que Hiccup podría encontrar. "¿Podrían guardar silencio y dejarlo acabar con la historia? Juro por Odín, que al siguiente que abra la boca sentirá mi puño en su cara."

Mientras pucheros fueron realizados, sólo Ruffnut lució impresionada por la amenaza. Por su parte, Hiccup rio con forzada ligereza. "Gracias, Eret. Pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario recurrir a tan violentas tácticas, ¿cierto chicos?" Hiccup sostuvo un antebrazo del muchacho para obligarlo a retroceder. Ante el silencio culposo que se formó, el pelirrojo giró sus ojos. "Como sea. No hay mucho más que contar, a decir verdad. Hiccup II fue criado por dragones—No, Fishlegs, desconozco todavía de cual clase—junto con el huérfano llamado Furious. El mismo dragón Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus que residía capturado por Dagur en la Isla Berserk. Crecieron juntos, como hermanos. Trataron de vivir en paz, pero Grimberad no lo permitió por mucho tiempo. A lo que se me fue permitido ver, los dragones eran considerados esclavos, y era legal cazarlos. Furious y Hiccup II trataron de rebelarse, de pelear contra el mandato de Grimbeard, y fue así como se reencontró con su familia humana de nuevo. Para intentar evadir una guerra entre humanos y dragones, Hiccup II intentó negociar con su padre… y fue durante esas negociaciones, que todo se tornó hacia lo peor."

"Pero, matar a tu mismo hijo…" Valka endureció sus labios en un respingo de repulsión. "No puedo comprenderlo. ¿Por qué matarlo? No tiene sentido."

Hiccup parpadeó. "¿No lo tiene? Pensé que ver a su gobierno amenazado sería motivación necesaria."

"Dices que una guerra estaba a punto de desatarse, Hiccup. ¿Por qué tentar la muerte segura con un ejército de dragones, cuando podrías evitarlo? Fuera como fuera, y tal vez por las razones equivocadas, pero Grimbeard tenía la reputación de ser un rey inteligente. Aún con un acuerdo de paz, Grimbeard pudo haber asegurado su lugar como Rey. Algo no concuerda."

Hiccup relamió sus labios. "Lo vi suceder, Ma'. Lo vi atravesar el pecho de su hijo con su espada. Lo  _hizo_. Aunque se miraba tan… chiflado, que tal vez tienes razón y una fuerza exterior lo impulsó a cometer esa atrocidad. Quién sabe." Aclaró su garganta. "Después de lo sucedido, Furious fue capturado, y Grimbeard se encargó de tapar el asesinato con sus propios inventos. Supongo que a partir de entonces la historia se fue torciendo hasta la versión actual, que pinta a Furious como el asesino de Hiccup II. Sólo agregó más leña al fuego en contra de los dragones." El chico se abalanzó por el libro de Genealogía de nuevo, abriéndolo en la partidura guardada por Fishlegs. "¡Aquí está! Grimbeard tuvo tres hijos listados: Tugheart, el mayor. Chucklehead, el mediano. Y Hiccup, el menor de todos. Me imagino que para respaldar su versión de que Hiccup no había sido abandonado en las montañas, utilizó la vida de algunos de sus otros hijos para basarse en sus mentiras. ¿Gobber? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Suena razonable?"

"Siempre fue conocimiento general que los Haddock venían de Grimbeard y punto. Nunca se cuestionó de quien exactamente." Gobber se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes, nosotros los Vikingos no somos muy fanáticos de los libros, chiquillo."

Triste, pero una dura realidad. Fishlegs se postró sobre las páginas que Hiccup tenía en su poder. Ahora que los hechos estaban expuestos, era posible examinar que la tinta con el que se había escrito el nombre de Hiccup III era más remarcada que la de sus hermanos, apuntando a una posible actualizando de datos, posteriormente a la creación del libro genealógico de Grimbeard El Gastly. "¿Dijiste que habías visto esto suceder, Hiccup? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Ah." Hiccup sonrió con misterio. Le guiñó un ojo. Alzó su dedo y lo colocó… directo en su pecho. "Ya sabes. Beneficios de tener una conexión espiritual con otros dragones centenarios."

Fishlegs sacó otra hoja de pergamino, carbón afilado entre sus dedos. "¿Te comunicaste con el Seadragonus Sál a Sál?"

Hiccup asintió. "Más que eso. Hiccup II y Furious fueron… Munr. Y se puede decir que heredé algunos beneficios de aquella conexión. Furious me mostró todo para desmentir a Grimbeard."

Ooooh. Wow. Fishlegs traspasó el material de la hoja, con su intenso entusiasmo y el filo de su lápiz. Ups.

Snotlout resopló escandalosamente. "Huh, otro Hiccup casado con un dragón. ¿Tú y Astrid siempre estuvieron destinados a fracasar, entonces?"

Silencio. Valka tosió delicadamente. Gobber fingió buscar por pulgas en su corto mechón de barba.

Hiccup, simplemente talló sus sienes de nuevo, resignado. "En serio, Snotlout. ¿No hay límites para tus golpes bajos?"

"Esa estuvo  _buena_ , Snotlout." Ruffnut chocó puños con su ex con un inmenso respeto. "Justo en el blanco, hombre."

Snotlout se infló como pavo real. "Gracias, preciosa. Son mi especialidad."

Tuffnut se inclinó hacia Jorgenson de manera menos notable, aunque con una opinión igual de irreverente. "Sí. Lástima que no tendrás testículos después de este día."

Sorpresivamente, Astrid se mantuvo en silencio e impávida, recargada en la pared opuesta a los gemelos, Hiccup y Fishlegs, brazos cruzados. Eret, por su parte, se ocupó por capturar la atención de Snotlout con un exagerado trueno de sus nudillos.

Snotlout tragó saliva, más no se doblegó. "Bueno ya basta de las metidas de pata de mi Gran-Tío-Abuelo, Hiccup. ¿Qué tal si proseguimos a las tuyas? Estoy seguro de que hay varias, a pesar de que no estuve despierto para presenciarlas."

El atine de Snotlout estaba en su mejor momento el día de hoy. Al oírlo, Hiccup lució tan culpable, que ni la grosera imprudencia causó molestia.

Fishlegs suspiró, y cuando rodeó las espaldas de Snotlout, no se olvidó de tumbarle el casco de su cabezota. Era más allá de frustrante lidiar con la naturaleza dual de Jorgenson en un día normal, ahora más que nunca, estaba causando estragos con la tensión entre el grupo. Fishlegs sabía muy bien, que debajo del exterior bruto de Snotlout, yacía una sensibilidad bien desarrollada. ¡Sería bueno que el vikingo comenzara a sacarle provecho más seguido!

"Ah." Hiccup intercaló sus dedos entre sí, sólo para enredarlos y desprenderlos de manera frenética. "Sobre esa parte. Sí. Debo de llegar a ella. Eventualmente."

"¿Qué sucede?" Suavemente, Astrid por fin rompió con su silencio, acercándose de regreso a la mesa de juntas. "Vamos, sabes que estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase."

"Astrid." Hiccup encajó una conmovida mirada con la chica. Cuando se volcó hacia su madre, la mujer vestía el mis nivel de mudo apoyo maternal. Asintió en su dirección, alentándolo a continuar. "Primero que nada, chicos, lo siento. Lo siento por haberlos involucrado en este desastre. En segunda. Nunca podría arrepentirme de haber liberado a Furious. Nunca. Él no merecía ser prisionero de Dagur, ni de sus dementes ancestros, durante estos últimos cien años. No merecía haber perdido a su Hiccup de esa manera tan horrible. Les pido que cuando lo juzguen, lo hagan por sus acciones a partir del momento de su liberación. No antes."

Lastimosamente, a lo que Fishlegs recordaba todavía, habría mucho material del cual juzgar al Seadragonus Giganticos Maximus. El olor a carne humana y cuero reptiliano, todavía hostigaban sus fosas nasales. Viendo las muecas llenas de perturbación en los mellizos, Fishlegs consideró seguro asumir lo mismo de ellos. Pudiera ser que Ruffnut había estado bastante penetrada en la batalla, y pudiera ser que Tuffnut había estado muy ocupado custodiando a Snotlout—pero el  _olor_  había sido inescapable. Había estado en todas partes.

"Sentimos los temblores." Astrid compartió, en voz baja. "Hasta acá sentimos los temblores, Hiccup. Los causó… ¿Furious?"

"Como su nombre lo atributa, Furious es un dragón de colosal tamaño. Cuando lo liberé de su prisión, se llevó la Isla Berserk con él. Pensé… No sé qué pensé. ¿Qué todavía Furious podría confiar en un humano? Ahora que lo pienso, es lo más ridículo que pude haber esperado."

"Quiere todo lo contrario, ¿cierto?" Eret estableció, con la misma solemne y quietud. Estaba mirando la mesa, pero aun así, Hiccup asintió en su dirección.

"Quiere venganza. Así que, en un año, regresará a Berk y hará su mejor esfuerzo por extinguir la raza de los hombres."

"Por supuesto que sí." Gobber suspiró. "Claro, que después de desobedecer las órdenes de tu madre, irías derechito a hacer lo que tu habías prometido NO hacer. Y por supuesto, que tendrían que haber serias repercusiones por tus floridos actos de independencia, ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Antes de que Hiccup tan siquiera comenzara a tratar de justificarse, un gancho alzado resplandeció con las mechas de velas encendidas. "Y  _por supuesto_ , que cuando el año termine, y ese tal Giganticus Lagartijanus venga a buscarnos pleito, estaremos preparados. Porque si es guerra lo que Furious quiere, guerra será lo que le  _daremos_."

Si Hiccup no había esperado tal reacción, mucho menos Fishlegs y los demás. Astrid todavía se mostraba en shock, sus enormes luceros digiriendo las palabras proféticas que se acababan de confesar. La promesa de Furious había retumbado por toda la isla, así que los mellizos, Fishlegs, la mayoría de los dragones—y hasta Alvin y sus hombres—la habían escuchado claramente. Snotlout, una de las excepciones más notables, había hecho sus propias conjeturas desde que había despertado, y aunque había preguntado sobre lo que había sucedido, Hiccup les había prohibido divulgar sobre lo transpirado, hasta futuras ordenes de lo contrario.

Así que, fue junto con el shock de Astrid, la desolación de Valka, el ceño fruncido de Eret y el siempre-presente humor de Gobber, que el peso de la verdad hizo efecto en Snotlout. Y Fishlegs no lo perdió de vista.

Fishlegs no había sabido que esperar exactamente. Tal vez culpa, probablemente emoción, por verse involucrado en un futuro tan lleno de futura batalla y eterna gloria—quizás, hasta sincero y vulnerable miedo por la inmensidad de la amenaza…

...muchos escenarios, y ninguno que hubiera involucrado a un Snotlout agachándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia su abdomen.

Hacia su más reciente herida.

Por sobre el hombro de Jorgenson, Fishlegs unió miradas con Tuffnut, quien también se había percatado del raro encorvamiento. Lo que Fishlegs añoró hacer, pero que ahora le sería imposible realizar, fue materializado por el joven Thorston. La mano de Tuff se enganchó del hombre de Snotlout más cercano, actuando de ancla y sutil cómplice.

Cuando la respuesta de Snotlout fue apoyar ligeramente su cabeza descubierta en la dirección del mellizo. Fishlegs no pudo observar más. Pasmado, se fijó en la nueva determinación, ahora cementándose en las facciones semi-oscuras de Valka.

"Por esta razón no nos asistirás en las Islas Bog-Burglar. ¿Cierto, hijo? Tienes otros planes ya."

Hiccup posó sus manos sobre el roble de la mesa. Por primera vez, la severa seriedad de su semblante rebasó la esbeltez de su cuerpo. Por primera vez, Hiccup lució imponente como Stoick El Vasto. "Así es. Para ganar una guerra, necesitaremos todos los números posibles a nuestro favor. Furious está reclutando hermanos y hermanas dragones justo mientras nosotros hablamos. No veo una gran defensa viniendo de Dagur, honestamente. Está  _escondiéndose_  en las Islas, más que nada. Camicazi podrá con él. Por todos los dioses, con ustedes y el apoyo de la Princesa UG, ¡Camicazi hará confetti con sus calzoncillos! Pero, mientras tanto… yo tendré que ocuparme de llevarle la delantera a Furious."

"¿Cómo?" Valka se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su hijo.

Hiccup destapó una cortina de mapas viejos de la mesa, para extraer uno de textura más nueva. Cuando lo desdobló escrupulosamente sobre la dura superficie, Fishlegs alcanzó a divisar el titulo  _Mar Sullen_. "Terminaré lo que Camicazi comenzó con los romanos. Rescataré a todos los dragones que tengan en su poder en el Fuerte Sinister, y los convenceré de unirse a nuestro lado."

"¡Eso es suicidio! ¿Tú solo contra los romanos?" Eret rio con completamente incredulidad. "Tratar de convertirlos a tu punto de vista resultará tan bien como cuando lo intentaste con Drago, Hiccup. Créeme, he lidiado con esas escorias. Sé de lo que son capaces."

"Oh, sí. Te creo, Eret. Sé que solían ser parte de tu clientela." Y una de las sonrisas más dulces y manipuladoras enrolló los labios de Haddock, cuando éste se tornó hacia el otro hombre. "¿Qué conveniente, no crees?"

La caída en cuenta, fue rápida e inescapable para el pobre expirata. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"¡Oh, sí, sí, sí, sí,  _sí_!"

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Haddock!"

Hiccup suspiró con fingido pesar. "Tienes que, Eret-Maestro-de-los-cuatros-Mares. Sólo tú conoces tan bien las rutas del mercado negro. ¡Eres vital para esta operación!"

"¡Tengo que quedarme aquí! Berk no puede quedarse desprotegido y los niños huérfanos de las Islas están bajo mi cuidado. Valka, habla con él. ¡Esto es una locura! Dejó escapar a un dragón del tamaño de una isla que ahora quiere hacernos brochetas, cuando especificaste que  _no_  lo hiciera. ¡No puedes levantarle el castigo tan pronto!"

Valka miró entre su hijo y el suplicante navegante, genuinamente indecisa. Astrid tapó su boca cuando un sospechoso sonido—muy parecido a una risita—quiso salir de ella. "Bueno. Berk no puede quedarse desprotegido. No podemos olvidarnos de que los dragones pronto se retiraran—"

"Oh, se me olvidó mencionarlo: Toothless, por así decirse, les ha cancelado las vacaciones. Hasta nuevo aviso, no apareamientos." Hiccup rascó su nuca con actuada pena. "Ups. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar mencionarlo? Pero, sip, es verdad. A estas horas, ya les debió haber dado la noticia. No habrá Snoggletog para  _nadie,_  hasta que regresemos de nuestras respectivas operaciones suicidas."

"Entonces, está decidido." Valka se reincorporó rápidamente. "Eret, Hijo de Eret, me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirte que acompañes a mi hijo."

"No creo que fuera necesitar insertar el calificativo  _penosa_  a la frase…"

"Debes comprender. Me sentiría mucho mejor, sabiendo que tú lo acompañas."

"…Oh, está bien. Es parte de mi castigo, ¿verdad? Seré invisible de hoy en adelante."

Valka posó una mano en la nuca de su hijo. "Cuando todo esto termine, y el tiempo esté en nuestro favor, créeme Hiccup,  _sabrás_  cuando estés siendo castigado, hijo."

Hiccup no tuvo más que decir con tan bello prospecto.

Eret abrió su boca para seguir alegando, pero al ver los ojos reclamantes de una madre temerosa por la estupidez de su hijo adolescente, reconoció su derrota. "Ach. De acuerdo. Pero, ¡necesitaremos más gente! Tú y yo todavía no seremos suficiente."

"Yo le entro."

Fishlegs regresó hacia la dirección de Snotlout con la celeridad de una flecha. Sin embargo, los ojos engrandecidos de Snotlout, le dijeron que él no había sido el responsable de la fresca declaración.

Tuffnut avanzó hacia Hiccup y Eret, y tras echarse un vistazo al mapa del territorio romano, prosiguió a colocar su trasero arriba de él. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Ah,  _duh_. No puedes." Porque así era la eterna danza de los Thorston, Ruffnut persiguió el rastro de su hermano, jaloneándolo de uno de sus brazos. "Vamos a ir a las Islas Bog-Burglar, ¿recuerdas? No seas tonto."

Tuffnut suspiró. Miró la mano de su hermana sobre su brazo. La capturó con una propia, con el objetivo de retirar el contacto. "No, Ruff.  _Tú_  irás a las Islas Bog-Burglar. Y eso es genial. Patearás trasero, y sé que de recuerdo me traerás un collarín de orejas de Berserkers. Pero, irás sola."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Resultaba tan incomprensible para la chica asimilar la separación, que rápidamente el momento se tornó incomodo de presenciar. Fishlegs huyó hacia Snotlout en completo instinto. Ambos contactaron sus miradas. Snotlout lucía igual de descentrado. Era difícil oír a Ruff tan afectada, cuando por un buen rato, Fishlegs se había encargado de consentirla y procurar su bienestar. "¿Todavía sigues pensando en aquellas tonterías de hace rato? ¡No puedes irte con Hiccup por una razón tan ridícula!"

"No se trata de—Agh, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? Simplemente…No  _quiero_  ir. Quiero ir con  _Hiccup_. Quiero matar  _Romanos_." Fishlegs percibió la siguiente pausa, como sofocante. Se trató de distraer con sus previas anotaciones, ordenando las notas en orden cronológico. Diablos, ¿por qué Valka había prendido tan pocas velas?

"Me están abandonando."

"Dioses, no se trata de abandono. Sólo quiero… hacer algo que tú no quieres. Algo diferente. ¿Por qué es eso tan sorprendente? ¡No hagas tanto alboroto por nada!"

"¿Qué hay de Barf y Belch?"

Esta vez, fue Hiccup quien interfirió. "Sólo tomaremos los dragones que Toothless haya escogido para esta misión. Él se está encargando de estructurar la seguridad del pueblo en nuestra ausencia. No podré interferir con sus decisiones. Sin embargo, si los Zipplebacks no podrán ser manejados por ustedes dos, recomendaría que los dejaran aquí."

"¡Grandioso! Ahora no podré llevarme a mi  _propio_  dragón a mi  _propia_  misión porque este niñito aún sigue con sus celos estúpidos. Ya te lo dije, no hay nada—"

" _Ruff_." El inesperado sonido de un impacto de cuerpos, hizo a Fishlegs brincar. Miró a Snotlout levantarse de inmediato, antes de él mismo sumar las agallas de darse la vuelta.

"Oi, oi." Eret se había interpuesto entre los dos mellizos para entonces, Hiccup luciendo preocupado en el fondo. Astrid estaba sosteniendo los hombros de Ruffnut.

Ambos Thorston se contemplaban en silencio, jadeando. No había pista de dónde, ni cómo, había sido el impacto entre los dos.

Finalmente Ruff sacudió a Astrid de su persona. "Como quieras. Quieres acompañar a Hiccup en sus aburridas aventuras, mientras yo me divierto, ¡adelante!" Cuando la chica se atravesó entre Fishlegs y Snotlout entre la búsqueda por la salida, la piel de Fishlegs se estremeció. La ira que Ruff le aventó a Snotlout fue enigmática, pero de potencia aniquiladora. "Si termina matándose por culpa de los romanos, sabes con quien me las cobraré."

Y con eso, dejó la junta, y la boca de Jorgenson, partida en confusión.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XIV.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Lo siento si este capítulo estuvo muy cargado de bla bla bla. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Si se percataron de que Hiccup aun esconde varias piezas de información, fue intencional de su parte. Ya lo conocen. Así mismo, me encanta dejar esta bronca entre los mellizos ambigua y dispuesta a la especulación. Sabemos que se trata de Snotlout. Sabemos que se trata de la antigua relación entre Ruff y él. Y sabemos que Tuff está celoso. (Tambien sabemos que Snot está en negación). El resto sólo lo saben ellos :B Mentira. Lo exploraré después. Me estoy cayendo dormida, así que me despido por ahora. Ya estoy empezando el otro capítulo, porque las vacaciones se me acaban esta semana T_T. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, y denme maaaaaaaaas, muajajajaja.
> 
> Spoilers del siguiente capítulo: CAMICASTRID. (Por algo ando bien emocionada *.*).
> 
>  
> 
> TRIVIA: ¿Qué tendrá Toothless? ¿Sarna o una enfermedad venérea? ¿Necesitará antibiótico para esa terrible comezón? O caso Furious le echo el mal de ojo con su promesa "Ya hora de que ganes tu marca, hermano." TUN TUN TUN.


	16. Sin Raíces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por mucho tiempo, Ruffnut había deseado que su hermano aprendiera a divertirse como ella, pero sin ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXYTIMES.

**XV.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Corriendo con mis raíces levantadas,_

_me tomaron de sorpresa para que pudieran cortar_

_lo que quedaba de amor en mí."_

-Marina & The Diamonds.

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Más que ganas de romper en llanto, Ruffnut quería tomar su hacha y tumbar un árbol.

Así que, eso fue lo que hizo.

Excepto, que en lugar de tomar venganza con la naturaleza que Fishlegs amaba tanto, se sintió más placentero hacerlo con un objeto que le perteneciera a su hermano.

Ante el primer encaje del filo de su arma contra el soporte de la cama de Tuffnut, Ruffnut comprendió mejor la fascinación de Astrid por la destrucción de propiedad ajena. ¡Oh, que liberador se sentía! De ambos, Tuff había crecido con más afinación por el orden personal, así que su venganza se sintió más rica de lo normal. Aquel flacucho era taaaan limpio, y taaaan creativo, a la hora de decorar su lado de la recámara. ¡Se creía un verdadero artista!

-¡ _Pues, toma esto_!

Conforme ambos habían necesitado de más privacidad, tener una barrera física había sido inevitable, así que Tuffnut había recurrido a colocar una cortina (cocida a mano, porque así de  _aburrido,_  Tuff podía llegar a ser), justo a la mitad de su territorio compartido.

Decir que Ruff se había divertido un sin número de veces al destruir dicha cortina de diferente maneras, era decir poco. Parte de la existencia de Ruffnut, consistía en provocarle corajes a su hermano.

" _Ni siquiera paso las noches aquí ya, ¿para qué necesitas esa cosa_?" Ruffnut recordó haber reído, ebria en hormonas, y en la cima del placer con su enredo con Snotlout y Fishlegs. Había dicho la verdad—Y hasta  _ahora_ , podía entender por qué su hermano había parecido enojarse más con la burla. " _Deberías aprovechar mi ausencia, Tuffnut. ¿Qué tal si tienes algo de diversión a mis expensas? Aprovecha las dos camas—Y no, no me refiero a que las uses para Barf y Belch, ¡idiota_!"

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Por mucho tiempo, Ruffnut había deseado que su hermano aprendiera a divertirse  _como_  ella, pero  _sin_  ella. Había querido para él, la misma experiencia pasional e intenso entretenimiento, que un amante podía proporcionar. Después del duelo con Drago, y en pleno inicio de algo nuevo, Ruffnut no había podido escapar de la culpa, cuando en lugar de regresar a su choza por las noches, los susurros seductores de Snotlout en su cuello y los masajeos dulces de Fishlegs sobre sus pechos, la habían convencido de lo contrario. La distancia había sido inevitable. Una vez que Ruffnut había descubierto que tan extasiante podía ser el sabor de la independencia, sus ansias por más y más, sólo habían aumentado. Había extrañado a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, lo había resentido por su patética inadecuación.

-¿ _Por qué no haces lo mismo_?  _Búscate a alguien y deja de verme con esos ojos caídos_. Ruffnut había pensado, durante pasadas sesiones de entrenamiento, ambos sobre sus Zippleback, pero fuera de sincronía. -¡ _Véngate de mí, para que deje de sentirme tan mal!_

Ruffnut había, por fin, obtenido lo que había querido tan vehemente.

Aquí estaba Tuffnut, tratando de hacer algo con su vida, algo por su propia cuenta, y totalmente aparte de los intereses de su hermana.

Los Dioses debían estar riéndose de ella.

Cierto, aquellos previos anhelos, habían sido antes de que Snotlout comenzara a escabullirse por las mañanas antes del amanecer, Ruffnut alargara su apetito sexual con nuevos participantes, y Fishlegs intentara incluir nociones románticas a su relación de tres, cuando no había lugar para ellas—resultando en la terminación fatal de su aventura juntos.

Había sido antes de que Ruffnut cayera en cuenta del daño colateral que le había estado causando a su hermano.

"Idiota." Ruffnut suspiró, tirándose sobre el piso en rabieta. La cama estaba partida en dos, pieles y almohadas incluidas. La furia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, conforme Ruff se fue concentrando en la resolución viniendo de Tuffnut en la junta de Hiccup. Había trascurrido mucho tiempo desde que el rubio había lucido tan determinado.

Tuffnut había aprendido a tener agallas. A desafiarla.

Quien lo viera…

-¿ _Quién cuidará de ti_? Todos sus sentimientos se reducían a esa simple incertidumbre. Ruffnut era mejor guerrera. Era más inteligente. Lo había demostrado en Berserk. Se había encargado de cuidarle las espaldas a Tuffnut, porque el imbécil había estado ocupado cuidando del malagradecido de Snotlout. Su hermano adicionalmente, era más fácilmente cegado por sus emociones. Fishlegs le había contado sobre su desesperación por encontrarla en pleno combate. Mantener un temple frío, no era el fuerte del otro Thorston.

¿Quién cuidaría de él?

Súbitamente cansada, Ruffnut abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, acomodándose contra el pie de la cama destrozada.

Su madre nunca había sido una de las madres más efusivas, o cariñosas. Y eso era contando los días que la mujer  _sí_  se encontraba compartiendo el mismo techo con ellos. Aun después de contraer nupcias con Tuffnut I, Valhallarama había seguido con sus aventuras lejos de Berk, zarpando en su drakar inclusive después de haber dado a luz. Nada, ni nadie, la detenían. No obstante, ser el solemne responsable de ellos dos, no había hecho de su padre un reemplazo más enriquecedor. Solía consentirlos con regalos y buenas historias heroicas de sus antepasados, pero siempre— _siempre_ —habían sido los mismos mellizos, los encargados de sus mutuos bienestares. Cuando los regresos esporádicos de Valhallarama los solía obligar a convivir, lo único que los cuatro tenían en común era un interés en el combate vikingo, el entrenamiento (antes, cacería empedernida) de dragones, y las historias increíbles que su madre tenía listas para compartir.

Tal vez, Tuffnut necesitaba aprender a caer por sí solo. Era lo que quería, ¿no? Prácticamente, había dicho que no necesitaba a Ruffnut.

Tal vez, ambos tenían algo de Valhallarama en ellos, que por años habían querido reprimir.

En ese preciso momento, fue cuando Ruffnut consideró por primera ocasión, el origen de esta insistente sed dentro de ella. Esta incesante  _hambre_  que la vida Berk no satisfacía, ¿podría venir de su madre?

…Por las barbas de Loki.

Si era así, ¿cómo luchar contra su naturaleza?

Herida y exhausta en los muelles de Dagur, Ruffnut había pensado en Tuffnut I y en sus piezas de sabiduría:  _No temas a morir_.

No había pensado en su madre, y en el mensaje contradictorio que Valhallarama representaba en cuerpo y alma:  _No temas a vivir_.

Huh.

Si pensar en un día normal le causaba dolor de cabeza, pensar por un largo rato en su madre, amenazaba con partir la cabeza de Ruffnut. ¡Esta era la razón por la que ni siquiera platicaban de ella! Todo era demasiado complicado con la mujer.

En un rebote, Ruff se levantó, dejando su hacha en el piso, junto con su más reciente obra de arte. Se dirigió hacia la salida de la choza, en busca de aire fresco…

…y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un péndulo gigante colgando del techo.

"¿Qué demonios?"

El péndulo puntiagudo se ladeó rítmicamente, escamas rojizas y azules resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna.

- _Espera, ¿escamas_? Ruffnut se apresuró a alejarse del umbral, torciendo su cabeza hacia arriba.

Cloudjumper se le adelantó. En un parpadeo, su cabezota intercambió lugar con la punta de su cola. Ambos se contemplaron con curiosidad.

"Uh… ¿Hola?"

El amarillo de los ojos del dragón parecía resaltar con el fondo de la noche estrellada a sus espaldas. Hubo otro preludio de silencio, antes de que el compañero de Valka correspondiera el saludo.

" _Bue-nas no-ches, Ruff-Nut."_

El saludo fue tan incómodo, casi forzado de entre las mandíbulas del Sr. X, que Ruffnut no pudo evitar torcer sus labios en simpatía por la marcada pronunciación. "No estoy tan retrasada en mis lecciones de dragonese, ¿sabes? Conozco lo básico. Hiccup nos hubiera matado, de lo contrario." Barf y Belch no eran muy conversadores, al contrario de Stormfly, pero desde que Valka había llegado a Berk, Hiccup los había obligado a aprender lo que se pudiera del lenguaje dragonese de la mujer. Ruffnut solemnemente creía que en una tarde, Barf le había preguntado por la hora, así que, se consideraba una buena alumna hasta ahora.

Cloudjumper lucía sorprendido con la aclaración. Sus seis bigotes pelirrojos se alzaron. Le recordó a Ruffnut a un gato sobrealimentado.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, vecino? ¿Una taza de azúcar? ¿O haz perdido tu camino a casa, pajarito?" El melodioso flirteo que Ruff utilizaba automáticamente con tipos apuestos, fue un desperdicio de su tiempo. Cloudjumper continuó parpadeando en misterio y silencio. Ruffnut roló sus ojos. ¡Este tipo podría competir con la cabeza dura de Eret! "Bueno, sólo porque me caes bien, te permitiré seguir con tu siesta en el techo de mi casa. Mientras tanto, me iré conseguir un buen tarro de—"

" _No dormía_."

Oooooh. X tenía lengua, después de todo. "¿Ah, sí?"

Cloudjumper rectificó su posición inversa con un sigiloso salto del techo a la tierra firme. Una vez frente a ella, el dragón agachó su rostro hasta la altura de la rubia. " _Te vi salir del Gran Salón hace un rato. No lucías… Bien."_

Ruffnut mordió sus labios para esconder su sonrisa. No quería asustar al grandote, cuando éste estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tener una conversación. "¿Te preocupaste por mí? Aww."

" _Además, Tooth-less me mandó. Hemos decidido que el Zipple-back tuyo y de tu hermano Tuff-Nut permanecerá en Berk durante su viaje_."

Típico. Toothless era tan agua fiestas como su marido. "No íbamos a llevarlo con nosotros de todas formas. Tuffnut y yo… iremos a dos lugares diferentes. Nadie puede volar con ellos aparte de nosotros, así que…" Sin remedio, Ruff se encogió de hombros. "Ya que estamos en el tema. ¿A dónde irás tú? ¿Roma o Bog-Burglar? Seguramente, tu Alfa ya te chismeó el cambio de planes, ¿cierto?"

Cloudjumper inclinó su cabeza. "Mis órdenes son dirigirme a las Islas Bog-Burglar con la Princesa Camicazi."

Ruffnut sonrió con genuino gusto. "Genial. Vendrás a la mejor de las dos fiestas, ¡te lo aseguro!" En impulso, se acercó a su gigante acompañante. Con sus manos en sus caderas—porque  _sí_  tenía, sin importar lo que Snotlout dijera—Ruffnut le guiñó un ojo, dejando su dolor de cabeza lentamente en el olvido. Cloudjumper se había convertido en la distracción menos esperada, pero igual de necesitada. "Aquí entre nos', Señor X, me pregunto si no tendrá entre sus conocidos, ¿algún dragón que me pueda prestar? Sin Barf, tendré que tomar otro dragón para volar. Considero los barcos demasiado lentos para mi gusto. Tal vez, ¿un Shivertooth que tengas por ahí? Algo azul. ¡O verde! Son los colores más adecuados para mi piel, verás…"

_"¿Rojo?"_

Ruffnut se auto interrumpió fuera de sus caprichosas visiones del futuro. "¿Rojo? Supongo que el rojo también va conmigo. ¡Es el color de la sangre! Buena sugerencia." Cuando Cloudjumper solamente permaneció en perpetua quietud, la chica rascó su nuca. "Em. ¿Hay… Shivertooths rojos?"

" _No_." Pero, hubo cierto aire de expectación viniendo del dragón que le colocó presión a Ruffnut. Algo estaba perdiéndose de la conversación.

Cloudjumper se apiadó de ella. " _Podrías montarme_."

"Aaah—Er. Mmmm." Sus rodillas casi se doblaron con el efecto causando por el suave gorgojo. Ruffnut tragó saliva más de una vez, antes de intentar de nuevo. "Digo, em, ¿montarte? No lo sé, apenas estamos conociéndonos—"

" _Si necesitas un dragón como medio de transporte, estoy disponible._ " Al verla todavía trabada, Ruffnut pudo haber jurado distinguir sus quijadas moverse en secreta diversión. Ah. ¡X no era tan inocente! " _Claro, si no fue de tu agrado humano volar conmigo anteriormente, puedo encontrar a otro dragón para la tarea_."

"¿Y Valka? ¿No volarás con ella?"

_"Ella acompañará a la Jefa de nombre Bertha, en uno de las drakkars. No me necesitará, hasta la hora de la batalla."_

Oh.

Súbitamente tímida con la oferta, Ruffnut enredó sus brazos detrás de su espaldas, sus dedos jugando con el materia de sus cubre-brazos purpuras. "No—No me incomodó volar contigo. Por supuesto, había perdido mucha sangre en ese momento y no puedo decir que recuerde bien el viaje—Por cierto, ¿no te he agradecido por salvarme, verdad? Dioses, y yo aquí fastidiando a Snotlout para que aprendiera modales…"

" _No se requiere agradecimiento. Tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti. Por él, fui a buscarte."_

El mentón de Ruffnut se detuvo en plena verborrea.

Tuffnut. Indirectamente, su hermano había cuidado su trasero.

Ruffnut sonrió. Tal vez, Tuff no sería un caso perdido sin ella. La revelación inocente de Cloudjumper pareció ser lo que había necesitado para llegar a una conclusión, en todo este revuelo. Su timidez retrocedió, a favor de un nuevo brote de confianza. Ruffnut estiró uno de sus brazos para colgarse del extremo derecho de uno de los cuernos horizontales del Stormcutter. "Aun así. Gracias, grandote." Aquellas irises ambarinas desaparecieron, las pupilas oscuras tragando todo color. "Sería genial volar contigo cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos."

Cara a cara, dragón y humana se midieron cuidadosamente, cada uno meditando en sus motivaciones personales, detrás de la invitación.

X extendió sus alas en preparación de vuelo. " _Bien. Mañana temprano, nos vemos_."

De nuevo: ¿Aaah, Er, Mmmm? "¿Eeeeh? ¿Mañana? Pero, todavía faltan preparaciones para que sea hora de irnos, ¿o no me digas que Valka y Hiccup adelantaron el día para irnos?"

_"No. Pero, antes de zarpar, necesitarás entrenar."_

"Duh. Siempre entreno, X. No necesitas recordármelo, soy vikinga—"

_"Entrenar conmigo. Para volar conmigo."_

Ruffnut se sintió de lo más tonta, entonces. "Ooooooh. ¡Ya entiendo! Entrenar, claro. Entrenar. Sip. Porque eres gigante, y la última vez, casi salgo volando de tu lomo. ¡Sí, recuerda esa parte porque fue dolorosa!" Probablemente, debería dejar de reír con tantos nervios, pero la mirada de Cloudjumper era demasiada intensa, desde la corta distancia. "Pero, no puedes culparme. No es mi culpa de que no tengas un arnés como los demás dragones."

" _Si la necesitas, puedes hacer una."_  Y con eso, X cortó contacto entre los dos, de un sólo impulso, despegando al firmamento.  _"Mañana. Temprano_."

"Sí, jefe." Ruffnut refunfuñó, una vez a solas, y más confundida que antes. "Lo que usted diga, señor mandón. Haré una silla de la noche a la mañana, ¡por arte de magia!" Tendría que acosar a Hiccup para que la ayudara. O pagarle a Gobber. Valka probablemente tendría las medidas de su dragón al alcance. Pfff. ¿Qué diría la mujer de todo esto? ¿Se molestaría? Ruffnut lo dudaba. Si Valka había dejado a Cloudjumper ir con ellos a Berserk, entonces no podría ser muy posesiva de su dragón, ¿verdad?

Ugh. Era muy tarde para pensar en esto. Ruffnut estiró sus brazos sobre su casco. Si había necesitado de un buen tarro de ale antes, ahora con mayor razón.

Sólo uno, para evitar resaca.

Sólo uno y después se iría a dormir.

Sólo uno, porque mañana tendría que levantarse temprano.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"La infección está bajo control. Mi hermana ha reaplicado los ungüentos de sábila junto con las vendas nuevas. La fiebre está bajando."

Camicazi asintió al diagnóstico de una de las curanderas. La de nombre Ragna, si mal no recordaba. La mujer estaba secando sus manos en su mandil mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Camicazi le permitió a la mujer checar sus heridas, para que las tres fueran dejadas en paz, lo más rápido posible. Sus propios moretones habían sanado bellamente hasta ahora, y sus puntadas habían permanecían sin rastros de infección.

"Tu madre despertó en más de una ocasión, mientras la atendíamos. Le dije que estabas aquí, pero no creo que me haya tomado en serio. Deberías visitarla."

Valkyria descansaba en la cama de Toothless en el segundo piso. Desde su regreso a la choza, Camicazi había optado por mantener su distancia de Bertha. Acostarse a lado de su dragona toda la tarde, había sido una opción más atractiva. No podía negar que tan sólo con los ronroneos de la Nadder contra su mejilla, Camicazi había encontrado  _verdadero_  descanso desde su llegada a Berk.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella." Camicazi era una Princesa, así que sus modales eran parte del paquete. Aunque, eso no significaba que la chica fuera fan de la etiqueta. "Tomaré su consejo en consideración, curandera Ragna, hermana de Gothi."

Ragna alzó sus cejas por la formalidad, pero no añadió más. Después de revendarla, la mujer fue por su hermana para retirarse a cenar. Cuando fue la Bog-Burglar abandonada finalmente, silencio fue su único acompañante. Las velas en la cocina estaban por acabarse, pero Camicazi no tenía idea de donde Hiccup guardaba los repuestos.

Apretando su bata de lana con más ansias sobre su pecho, Camicazi suspiró. Sus entrañas gruñeron. Tenía hambre. Pero tenía flojera de salir. Además, no quería encontrarse con Tantrum por ahora. Se sentía tan impredecible en estos momentos, tan necesitada del calor de otra persona—demasiada débil, ante la cara de la tentación—que temía cometer una horrorosa metida de pata. Si Tantrum olfateaba su miedo, sabría hasta qué punto presionar para romper las defensas de Camicazi.

Si llegaba a caer en esa antigua trampa, si llegara a ser seducida por la UG, Camicazi no estaba seguro si podría lidiar con el resultado.

No había esperado que Ragna volviera a la choza tan pronto, así que, cuando la puerta principal tronó, Camicazi roló sus ojos en fastidio.

El olor a caliente, y viscosa sopa de tomate la hizo parpadear con renovado interés. Una figura estaba empujando la puerta con sus hombros, manos ocupadas en una bandeja de metal. No fue hasta que la figura rotó hacia su dirección, que Camicazi recibió otra sorpresa.

"Traje cena para tu madre y para ti." Astrid anunció, algo incierta. Aunque alborozada. Cuando no recibió la respuesta que había querido, Astrid sonó más como ella misma. "Algo de ayuda sería agradable."

Camicazi se apresuró a obedecer, caminando descalza hasta la entrada. Tomó la bandeja de la chica, todavía no procesando bien lo que sucedía. Astrid se encargó de cerrar la puerta. "¡Dioses, está más oscuro aquí que allá afuera!"

"No sé dónde Hiccup tenga más velas."

Por supuesto, que Astrid sí sabía. Aun en peligrosas sombras, la rubia se apresuró en abrir compartimentos de la cocina con destreza. Para cuando Camicazi tenía bien acomodada la bandeja en la mesa, Astrid había agregado tres velas más sobre el comedor, y había reemplazado las más derretidas. ¡Oh, pero que buena esposita! Domesticada, y para nada. Qué lástima. Camicazi inhaló profundamente su plato de sopa. Olía delicioso, pero por ahí parecían haber trozos que algo verde que no parecía ser tomate. Había escuchado las historias de terror de Snotlout y Fishlegs…

"No te preocupes." Vino el informe envuelto en sarcasmo de Hofferson. "Yo no fui la cocinera. Valka hizo esta cena especialmente para ustedes. Es sopa de verduras."

Eso explicaba los trozos verdes. ¿Brócoli? "No puedes culparme por mi reparo. No sobreviví a Dagur sólo para ser terminada por una sopa de tu creación."

Astrid había estado en el proceso de tomar asiento, cuando su cabeza giró hacia ella en total sorpresa. Una parte de Camicazi se retorció con remordimiento al ser tan grosera, pero la otra parte, la parte que había sido irritada por las preguntas de Hiccup aquella mañana, era  _más_  fuerte.

Camicazi estaba en busca de un buen pleito para sacar toda su frustración. Quería pelear.

Astrid, siempre había sido su oponente preferido.

"¿Está tu mamá despierta? Debería comer también."

Camicazi sonrió. - _Áh, áh. No huyas_. "¿Por qué te importa tanto? Algo tarde para ganar puntos con tu suegra, ¿no crees?"

Los labios de Astrid se retorcieron en inminente presagio. Aunque tomó asiento, Astrid clavó su mirada en la pared opuesto a Camicazi. Sus puños cerrados fueron lo que Camicazi necesitaba para proseguir.

"No necesito tu lastima, Hofferson."

"¿Por qué?" Fue el susurro rompiendo con la tensión. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?"

"Sólo quiero saber qué quieres ganar con este repentino acto de linda enfermera—"

"Desde el día que Hiccup nos presentó, siempre te has comportado de esta manera conmigo. Literalmente, la primera palabra que salió de tu boca fue un insulto. Por muchos años traté de llevar la paz contigo, ¡en verdad lo intenté! Si querías quedarte con Hiccup con tanto afán, debiste—"

"Nunca he querido a Hiccup." No había tenido la intención de dirigirse a este punto en la conversación. Pero, todo estaba transpirado rápidamente. Camicazi podía sentir su piel erizarse con el poder del momento. Astrid no lo sabía, no tenía idea de la lata de gusanos que estaba abriendo, y honestamente, Camicazi estaba harta de mantenerla cerrada. Si este era el momento para que la verdad por fin saliera…

_-Que así sea._

" _Nunca_  he querido a  _Hiccup_." Reiteró, mientras empujaba el plato con sopa lejos de la zona de peligro. Las mejillas de Astrid estaban colorándose como dos manzanas, maduras y siempre listas para tentar. Tentar-Tentar-Tentar. Era todo lo que Hofferson hacía. Camicazi quería destrozarla en pedacitos, y al mismo tiempo, la quería por entero, sólo para ella. "Sé que es lo que siempre has pensado—esa vulgar pirata está tratando de robarse a mi hombre, ¡oh no!—y yo no nunca me he ocupado de desmentirte. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ha sido divertido verte perder la cordura con tus dudas paranoicas. Te has sentido amenazaba por mí desde el primer momento, porque en el fondo, siempre lo has sabido: Hiccup no era para ti. Nunca lo fue… Me imagino que resentir a Toothless nunca ha sido una opción, así que, ¿por qué no odiarme a mi mejor? Más fácil, más eficaz, y no te metes en problemas con tu noviecito, ¿cierto?"

El bofetón sobre su mejilla, fue esperado. Fue hasta recibido con  _gusto_.

Camicazi saboreó la sangre, su rostro doblado por el impacto. Cuando se reincorporó, Astrid estaba de pie, pero no lucía satisfecha. Todo lo contrario. Como si su mano la hubiera traicionado, Hofferson torció sus dedos en confusión. No, no, no, no. Camicazi no quería que a Astrid le creciera una consciencia justo ahora.

" _Nunca_  he querido a tu  _preciado_  Hiccup, Astrid."

Camicazi no aguantó más—Años de ver y no tocar, por respeto a su mejor amigo. Años de sólo acudir a sus fantasías para satisfacerse. Años donde los mechones rojos de Tantrum habían sido imaginados de otro color—Aprovechando que Astrid estaba perdida en sus intentos de pedir disculpas, Camicazi arremetió en su contra.

Se abalanzó hacia la chica sin contemplaciones, con poderío, empujándole hasta acorralarla con la dureza de la mesa. La boca de Astrid ya estaba agrietada en palabras sin sentido, así que, fue sólo necesario  _tomar_  lo que quería.

Lo que realmente había querido, todo este tiempo.

Cuando Astrid tragó aire, Camicazi lo percibió. Cuando un sonido de sorpresa se escapó de sus comisuras, Camicazi se lo tragó. Besó aquellos labios que primera vista, no eran mucho. Pequeños, cuando los de Tantrum eran inmensos. Tímidos, cuando los de Tantrum eran manipuladores con sus trucos. Suaves, tiernos, y capaces de escupir fuego, cuando se le presionaban los botones adecuados. Astrid había sido una espina clavada entre sus costillas desde el primer encuentro, y por fin, Camicazi estaba sacando las astillas.

Ardió.

Oh, por Freyja, vaya que ardió.

Rastros de ale fueron recogidos del suave paladar. Camicazi ladeó su rostro, explotando los minutos robados que los Dioses le brindarían. Los gozó, porque serían los únicos. Lamió los secretos escondidos entre labios desarmados, los suspiros conmocionados, los escalofríos que hicieron temblar el cuerpo a su merced.

Las manos de Astrid permanecían flotando en el aire, trepidando cerca de los hombros de la Bog-Burglar, pero sin aterrizar sobre el material de la bata. No estaba correspondiendo al beso, pero tampoco rechazándolo.

Camicazi no soportó la neutralidad.

Sabiendo bien que la acción podría ser lo último que disfrutaría, Camicazi tomó el riesgo. En sigiloso desliz, sus manos recorrieron el torso de Hofferson. Barrieron la longitud de su cintura hasta acabar en las calaveras decorativas de su falda. Succionando el labio superior de Astrid, Camicazi se escabulló entre los tirantes de cuero y metal, buscando por el cofre que guardaba el verdadero corazón de toda mujer. Sus dedos se anclaron al nexo entre las piernas cubiertas de pantalón azul, y cuando el cuerpo entero de Astrid se llenó de tensión y sobresalto, las yemas de Camicazi pellizcaron descaradamente.

Fue arrojada lo más lejos posible, las manos por fin reaccionando. Riendo, Camicazi cayó al suelo, un hombro desnudándose en accidente.

Astrid estaba jadeando. Cuando sus miradas se unieron, Camicazi introdujo sus dedos deliberadamente a su boca. Los ojos de la pobre chica siguieron la acción, totalmente atónita. Sólo sus manos sosteniéndose de la madera de la mesa evitaron que terminara uniéndosele en el piso.

_-Que apropiada imagen. A sus pies, como me ha tenido por tanto tiempo._

"Ahora, lo sabes. ¿Contenta?"

"Tú… Tú…" Camicazi estaba sorprendida que sólo palabras estuvieran siendo arrojadas a su personas. Había estado lista para los puños. "¿En verdad... en verdad esperas que me crea que tú… que he sido yo…?"

Camicazi se acomodó sobre su costado, presentando una careta de insolencia que no sentía, realmente. "Hacerte enojar era la única forma con la que me prestabas atención. Hacerte enojar, fue lo más seguro que me permití hacer." Las sopas se estaban enfriando. Camicazi tendría que pedirle a Valkyria que las recalentara. "Pero, ahora que tú y Hiccup ya no están juntos. ¿Qué tengo que perder? Querías respuestas, ya las tienes."

Astrid cubrió su boca con la santidad de una virgen. Camicazi casi se rio en su cara al ver tanta sorpresa. ¿Cómo habían sido los besos de Hiccup, entonces? Sin embargo, la risa se quedó atorada en su garganta. No quería cruzar más líneas. Suficiente había hecho ya. Astrid no tenía la culpa, después de todo. No había pedido por las semillas de obsesión que se habían sembrado en el pecho de Camicazi, en el momento que había puesto ojos en la vikinga. Lo más seguro, era que después de esto, Hofferson ni siquiera se atrevería a asistir en la batalla contra Dagur. ¿La acusaría con Hiccup? Quizás. Todo cambiaría, a partir de este incidente.

Cuando Astrid se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, Camicazi no pudo ver más. Rodó en la posición contraria, cruzando sus piernas desnudas debajo de su cuerpo. Ignoró el coraje robándole el aliento en su pecho. Ignoró lo pequeño que su corazón se sintió. - _Sabías que terminaría así. Siempre lo has sabido_. Astrid escogería dejarla a solas con la cena fría, una madre que no la perdonaría por la muerte de su gente, una dragona traumatizada, y sus infantiles sueños rotos. Porque Astrid Hofferson estaba hecha de otro material. Era de otro tipo de vikinga, de esas que sólo se humedecían por encantadores jinetes de dragones y navegantes galanes portadores de músculos.

Se escuchó el rechinado del portón. Camicazi contó los segundos que duró en indecisión. A los siete conteos, la puerta se selló firmemente.

Camicazi cerró sus ojos. Estaba hecho. Había exorcizado este demonio. Cuando Hiccup viniera a reclamarle, la culpa ya no pesaría.

Luego, sus parpados se abrieron en desconcierto.

La presión sobre sus hombros le indicó que alguien estaba detrás suyo, sujetándola. No podía ser Bertha. La rechoncha mujer era escandalosa hasta para estirar los dedos de sus pies.

"Siempre hubo otras formas de llamar mi atención."

Camicazi dobló su cuello, buscando por la imposible realidad. Aquella nariz de conejo que conocía muy bien, apareció en su línea de visión. Los labios que había asaltado, le siguieron. Luego, esos pómulos rellenados de rubor natural se asomaron. Por último, aquellos ojos azules se encontraron con los propios.  _Esos_  ojos que le recordaban tanto al mar que solía navegar.

Nadie podía sostenerla como responsable de sus actos, si lo siguiente que Camicazi hizo, fue agarrar aquel rostro en otra colisión de carne, aliento y gemidos frágiles.

Fue una experiencia completamente distinta, con Astrid respondiendo bajo su beso. Hofferson sostuvo la nuca de Camicazi con fuerza, dejando lo dócil en el pasado. Sus rostros buscaron por ángulos más desgarradores, ambas gimiendo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en delicioso descontrol. Las manos de la Bog-Burglar tomaron vida propias, curveándose alrededor las colinas blandas en el pecho de Astrid. Las presionó con satisfacción, y Astrid dejó salir un resoplido por su nariz.

"Deshazte de esto." Camicazi ordenó, hundida en cuello pálido y cabellos platinados. Astrid olía a salsa de tomate y orégano, picante. Aunque se había referido al gorro de pelusa que la chica tenía colgando desde su clavícula, Astrid desabrochó más que eso. Sus hombreras metálicas chocaron ruidosamente en el piso. Los forros de sus brazos, hechos de cálida piel de oso, fueron descartados a jaloneos torpes. Entre las dos, la tarea fue ejecutada con mayor eficacia.

Astrid lucía asustada. Emocionada.  _Excitada_.

En espera.

Camicazi la acostó sobre el piso, saliva al filo de escurrirse de su boca. Sus manos temblaron cuando volvieron bajo la falda de Hofferson, implorando que el material de sus pantalones fuera fácil de romper. Lo fue. Bajo sus dientes,  _todo_  lo fue.

Ah. Camicazi aspiró el sabor de la victoria, cuando su tabique fue guiado directo al núcleo de sus deseos. Camicazi carcajeó contra el sensible apéndice de carne y rizos dorados.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Astrid  _podía_  humedecerse hasta por dementes Bog-Burglars.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

El mundo había cambiado.

El océano sabía diferente. La tierra era más áspera. El mero aire que inhalaba, tenía una cualidad contaminada.

El número de sus hermanos y hermanas, había disminuido. Dagur El Berserker no había sido el único en cazar a su raza. Habían existido muchos otros, durante su aprisionamiento.  _Aun_  existían.

Enemigos, que necesitaban ser eliminados.

Sin embargo, el Reino del Hombre había sido reestructurado. Territorios habían sido divididos, cambiados de nombre. El Archipiélago Barbárico ya no era el mismo.

"Necesitamos ir al Sur." Furious gruñó. Múltiples cabezas dragonianas se inclinaron ante su comando. La isla en la que habían decidido descansar había sido limpiada de todo rastro vikingo, y algunos de sus hermanos todavía se alimentaban de los restos.

Furious sentía el jalón hacia el Norte, hacia los fantasmas del pasado. Pero, Furious no los escucharía. Ya llegaría la hora para visitar Berk.

"Iremos al Sur, a rescatar al resto de nuestros hermanos y hermanas." Intercambiaría los fantasmas de su pasado, por los de su presente. Les había prometido, a muchos de los tantos prisioneros que habían desfilado por Berserk, que Furious los encontraría de nuevo. Que los liberaría. Un Seadragonus no rompía sus promesas.

"Iremos al Sur."

Hacia los humanos que no eran Vikingos, pero herederos de otro título.

Romanos.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de parte XV.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Como Dreamworks no aprovechó a Valhallarama, yo sí lo haré. Ella es la madre de Hiccup en los libros, pero en este universo la transferiré a los mellizos Thorston. ¡Es la madre perfecta para ellos!
> 
> (2) Oh, Furious, la ironía. Tu qué quieres alejarte de Hiccup… Esta reunión la tenía planeada desde que hice el segundo fanmix, y si se fijan, el track Fallen Army tiene una mención de Reunión en Fuerte Sinister. Muajaja.
> 
> (4) Pues, no sé qué más decir, espero hayan disfrutado el Camicastrid. No fui explicita porque no queremos asustar a Astrid tan rápido, ¿verdad? Pero habrá cierta continuación a esta escena, no se preocupen. ¡Y RuffCloud! Son tan tontos estos dos, me dan ternura. Esas clases que se aproximan, serán de terror. Todos lo sabemos XD.


	17. Espíritu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había perdido a Furious. Había perdido Berserk.
> 
> Había perdido a más de la mitad de su armada.
> 
> Cuando levantó su rostro, dejó salir un alarido. Un reclamo a los Dioses. Posteriormente, hundió sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, deshaciendo la trenza, y todo rastro de orden en su persona.
> 
> "He estado esperando por un buen rato."

**XVI.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _El día llegará,_

_en el que tendrás que alzarte sobre los demás,_

_y demostrar que tu espíritu nunca morirá_."

-Imagine Dragons.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"O las noches se están vuelto más frías, o yo más viejo." Hiccup dobló su cuerpo en dos, en plena acción de estiramiento. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la punta de su bota y el frío metal, se reincorporó, ignorando los gorgoteos burlescos de Toothless. Lo más triste del asunto fue que Hiccup no estaba del todo bromeando. Acampar en el bosque ya no era tan fácil como antes. Su pierna dolía con más recalce con cada invierno que transcurría. El calor corporal de Toothless solía ayudar, pero esta noche en específico, ni los masajes continuos que Gothi le había enseñado habían dado mucho resultado bajo los dedos de Hiccup. "Agh. Necesito un baño. Bien caliente. Siempre ayuda." Sobando sus rodillas, Hiccup no pudo esconder su mueca de molestia.

La trompa de Toothless olfateó el apéndice en cuestión. Los dedos de Hiccup viajaron de sus huesos quejumbrosos, a las escamosas fosas nasales. La respiración del dragón le otorgó calidez a sus dedos fríos. Era raro que se levantaran justo después del amanecer, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que hoy sería un día ocupado y pesado.

_"Fuiste Inquieto. Toda la noche."_

Por culpa de las pesadillas. Pero, Hiccup no quería adentrarse en aquel tema. "No seas mentiroso. Caíste como piedra anoche. ¡Estabas muerto al mundo desde que aterrizamos! Yo tuve que acomodarte para que no durmieras encima de tu cola."

_"Estaba cansado."_

"Lo sé. Que gracioso, la política parece cansar más que verdadero trabajo manual, ¿no?"

_"He descubierto… No me agrada la po… Po-lí-ti-ca."_

"Bueno, tu querías ser jefe de la manada."

" _Pensé_ …" Un bostezo de grandes proporciones interrumpió al dragón por un momento. " _Gruñir sería mi único requisito_."

Hiccup había estado en el proceso de lavar su rostro con agua del lago, cuando escuchó el gimoteo. "Como todo macho primitivo." Le lanzó minimizados fulgores de agua hacia su trompa. Toothless la sacudió con gruñidos de falsa molestia. Ambos permanecieron quietos después del intercambio, contemplando los reflejos de sus personas en la superficie del lago. A pesar de haberse tratado de un día en separación, para Hiccup se sintió que no había conversado con el Night Fury en un mes.

No sería la primera ver que sus obligaciones los jalarían a polos opuestos.

Pero, eso sólo haría que la inevitable reunión fuera más enriquecedora. Sonriendo, Hiccup comenzó a desvestirse. "Toma un chapuzón conmigo."

_"Agua demasiado fría. Tu pierna dolerá."_

"Mantenme tibio, entonces."

Toothless trató de resistirse a la idea por un rato. Sin embargo, con cada pedazo de piel desnuda que se descubría, su terquedad fue perdiendo fuerza. Cuando la hora llegó, Toothless efectivamente se encargó de protegerlo del frio del amanecer, así como del frio de la tina echa por la naturaleza.

"Te extrañaba." Hiccup jadeó, manos enterradas en la orilla de lago, Sál hirviendo en elástica Comunión.

Toothless compartió una añoranza similar, confiando en la comunicación espiritual en lugar de sonidos primitivos a inadecuados. Le compartió a Hiccup lo sucedido en su reunión con los demás dragones. Lo transportó a aquel momento con facilidad, mostrando que tan diestro se estaba convirtiendo a la hora de manipular su lazo sobrenatural. Hiccup tomó su miembro recién despierto con una de sus manos, por debajo del agua, mente compenetrada con la de Toothless.

La división entre el placer carnal y la dimensión incorpórea de su Comunión cada vez se volvía más borrosa. Desde la última vez, desde que habían recurrido a una unión liderada por sus cuerpos para sanar sus almas, ni Toothless ni Hiccup, habían podido dejar de lado las necesidades de placer de su biología con tanta facilidad, durante la Comunión.

No que Hiccup se estuviera quejando.

Resultaba de lo más erótico, ser iluminado por el azul de su Munr entre el nacimiento de un nuevo amanecer. Los arremates del cuerpo del Night Fury lo arrastraban junto con el ritmo de las oleadas de lago, encontrando refugio en la parte trasera de su jinete. Aun sin penetración, Hiccup gemía con cada duro contacto, trabajando en dirección contraria para brindar la estimulación que su frigg anhelaba.

Las cicatrices de Furious aún eran palpables. Pero, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocarlas. Las dejaban ser.

Fue un momento de Comunión sin mucha prolongación, meramente un antídoto para su mutuo cansancio. Una llamada de alerta para terminar de despertar. Una probadita lo que, en verdad, compartirían después de cumplir con su siguiente misión.

"Quiero tomarme tiempo contigo." La Sál de Hiccup susurró con cuerdas doradas.

Tiempo, era algo que no tenían en estos momentos.

Hiccup quería… Quería hacer muchas cosas con Toothless que requerirían paciencia, tranquilidad y aguda atención. Todavía faltaba mucho para que la sed de investigación de Hiccup fuera saciada. Toothless estaba lleno de secretos aún.

"¿ _Otra Luna-De-Miel_?" Fue el dulce ronroneo plantado sobre su sien. El dulce desenlace se aproximaba con acelerado deseo y Toothless se preparó con ambas patas delanteras sobrepuestas en las del humano. "¿ _Sólo Tú y Yo_?"

Atrapando el firme miembro del dragón entre sus muslos, Hiccup reafirmó lo dicho. "Sólo tú y yo." Proporcionó el perfecto túnel para que la pasión de su Munr tuviera un delicioso escape. Así también fue como Hiccup disfrutó de su propia recompensa. Gimió cínicamente su deleite directo en la larga cabeza del Night Fury, mientras su semilla se perdió entre la jaula liquida que los sumergía. Sus muslos se tensaron con más propósito, para remolcar a Toothless junto con él.

Violeta envolvió sus Sál, un clímax electrizante alineándose entre los dos.

Toothless lo cubrió en calor líquido bajo el agua, y en lamidas de instinto pasional, en la superficie.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Su Raincutter murió poco después de aterrizar.

Dagur siguió caminando entre las cenizas, dejando a la agonizante criatura atrás. Los Berserkers a su mando se expandieron por el territorio con movimientos descoordinados una vez en tierra firme, poseídos por el hambre y la sed. Dagur los dejó ir. Quería estar solo.

Se adentró al centro de la Isla. Hacia los restos de la selva podada que había simbolizado el palacio de aquellas amazonas ladronas. En alguna parte de la Isla, el fuego todavía continuaba.

Perdió su casco en algún punto de su trayectoria. Aun así, la mitad de su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

Caminó, caminó, caminó, hacia la oscuridad de la madrugada y la eterna niebla plateada tejiéndose en su mirada.

Cuando no pudo más, se tumbó de rodillas.

Había perdido a  _Furious_. Había perdido Berserk.

Había perdido a más de la mitad de su armada.

Cuando levantó su rostro, dejó salir un alarido. Un reclamo a los Dioses. Posteriormente, hundió sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, deshaciendo la trenza, y todo rastro de orden en su persona.

"He estado esperando por un buen rato."

Dagur gruñó. Odiando que alguien lo hubiera presenciado de esta manera, se apresuró a reintegrarse. Se dirigió hacia la dirección de dónde había provenido la voz. La iluminación de una antorcha le dio un aspecto tenebroso, a un rostro que  _ya_  era escaso de encanto.

Rodando sus ojos, el jefe Berserker escupió sobre la tiza. "No sabía que teníamos una cita."

"Era más que obvio que volverías a este lugar con el rabo entre tus piernas. No tienes otro tipo de refugio." Algo parecido a asombro se manifestó en aquel entrecejo. "Así que tu reputación te preside: Todo lo que tocas  _sí_  se vuelve mierda."

Dagur no tenía la paciencia para ningún tipo de regaño. "¿Qué puedo decir? Es una habilidad especial… No vi tus barcos por ninguna parte."

"A diferencia de ti, yo sí uso discreción en mis planes. Están cerca, pero bien escondidas." El hombre estaba arropado hasta el mentón con piel de oso. Su usual melena de gruesas rastas estaba atada por detrás de su nuca. Tener aquel rostro rotundamente más descubierto, no lo hacía más bonito. El número de cicatrices enmarcando aquella piel, ciertamente se habían multiplicado, desde la última vez que se habían encontrado. "Hmm. ¿Qué te hace pensar… que te permitiré asilo?"

Dagur dejó su boca colgar. Una parte de su ser, no se sintió sorprendido de la traición. La otra, sin embargo, quiso volver a gritar al firmamento en desesperación. " _Yo_  te otorgué estas Islas. Si no fuera por mi ayuda—"

"El trato era el intercambio de las Islas Bog-Burglar por mis conocimientos. Que tu pobre ejecución de mis lecciones te haya explotado en tu cara, no es mi problema. Yo cumplí mi parte. Además, la mitad de mi armada se encargó del asedio. La otra mitad eran tus hombres, y por lo que veo, tú ya te encargaste de reducir aquella cantidad."

"No puedes correrme."

Aquel rostro permaneció inmutable. Duro. Todo en sus facciones, comunicó un ser clínico. "¿Ah, sí?"

Dagur pensó rápido. Necesitaba tiempo para reagruparse. Era degradante, pero un hecho. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo blanco, con el cual negociar. ¿Pero qué? ¡Ese maldito de Hiccup se había encargado de despojarlo de todo lo que tenía de valor!

Hiccup.

Dagur apretó sus puños. Su mano derecha había sufrido quemaduras del fuego de Furious, y ardió cuando la piel fue estirada. Otra marca que tendría que vestir de su Bestia. "Ah. Puedo… puedo darte…" No había tenido visiones desde la última que había envuelto el ataque de Hiccup a Berserk. Sin embargo, Dagur estuvo obligado a improvisar. "Hiccup viene tras de mi… junto con el Seadragonus. Ambos quieren venganza. Como tú. ¿Cierto? Puedo  _darte_  a Hiccup. No tiene idea de que estás aquí."

Más que la mención de Haddock, fue la palabra  _Seadragonus_  lo que obligó al interés de su negociador. "¿Lo has visto?"

Dagur se cruzó de brazos, exponiéndose como el arrogante Berserker que no sentía realmente en aquellos instantes. "Tan claramente como cuando vi la caída de Grandísima Bertha."

"Mnh." Fu el neutro gruñido.

Justamente cuando Dagur se consideró a salvo, al filo de ser aceptado, el actual encargado de su destino, decidió tirarle otra curva peligrosa.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Eh… ¿Cuándo, qué?"

"¿Cuándo llagará, Hiccup Tercero aquí?"

"Ah. Pues… verás… mis visiones no suelen ser tan exactas…"

"¿ _Cuándo_?"

Dagur deseó que la plata corriendo por sus venas pudiera auxiliarlo en esos momentos. ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo, cuándo? Por esta razón, Dagur detestaba las constantes preguntas, las turbias maneras con la que los vikingos como Hiccup solían racionalizar todo. ¿Qué había de malo, con simplemente dejarse llevar con lo que los Dioses te arrojaran? Dagur era un ser de símbolos. Un alma (¡Ja!) de las viejas tradiciones, donde sólo el más fuerte sobrevivía.

Y para sobrevivir, mentir siempre era una opción. "Hiccup estará arribando a las Islas Bog-Burglar en…"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Zarpamos en una semana." Valka anunció, antes de tomar de su té. "Gobber se está encargando del inventario de armas. Es tiempo suficiente para darle a Bertha una recuperación justa, y a nuestros hombres y mujeres oportunidad para entrenar."

Observó a su hijo y a Eret compartir una mirada de consideración, desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Nosotros, en dos días."

Eret se ahogó en pleno trago de jugo. "Ugh—¿Qué? ¿ _Dos_  miserables días?"

Valka miro desaprobadoramente a las tácticas sucias de Hiccup, y con cierta culpa, el muchacho intentó ayudar a Eret con su garganta atorada, dándole golpecitos en su espalda. "Sip. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Toothless ya ha organizado a los dragones. Yo ya he organizado a mis hombres. ¿Para qué esperar más? Entre más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido podríamos ofrecernos de ayuda en las Islas Bog-Burglar después, ¿no crees?"

Valka intentó imaginar como Stoick decidiría su plan de ataque en una situación como esta. Intentó—con lo poco que había re-conocido de su marido durante su breve reunión—visualizar lo que el hombre diría de las decisiones apuradas que Valka y Hiccup estaban tomando. ¿Aprobaría de ellas? Valka y Hiccup eran demasiado parecidos, y Valka comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era algo bueno. Si consideraba al Stoick con el que se había casado, entonces Valka se orillaría por un sí. Aquel Stoick no había sabido de razón, sólo ataque constante.

No obstante, aquel hombre con el que se había reencontrado, había sido diferente. Stoick había cambiado. Había aprendido a ceder, a escoger retirada para mantener la paz. El hecho de que el hombre no había querido cruzarse en el camino de Drago desde el comienzo, lo demostraba. Cuando Valka había perdido los estribos durante el ataque a su Wilderbeast, Stoick había sido la fuente de calma. De frío raciocinio y total comprensión. " _Dime lo que quieres hacer_." Le había murmurado con completa devoción.

Una devoción, con la que Valka no había sabido qué hacer.

"Tenemos otro problema."

Ante eso, los dos chiquillos dejaron su duelo de tenedores, sus cabezas girando hacia Valka. "¿Otro? ¡Ugh, apenas está comenzando el día!"

Valka descansó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. "Hiccup. Necesitas hacerte cargo de la Ceremonia Funeraria en Honor a los Caídos de las Islas Bog-Burglar."

"Oh." Inmediatamente, toda broma desapareció de su hijo. Valka no pudo evitar el surgimiento de orgullo naciendo en su pecho. Al verlo tan solemne, Hiccup aparentó completamente su edad. "Ya veo. ¿Cuándo quisieras que se realizara, Ma'?"

"Preferentemente, antes de que el entrenamiento consuma el tiempo de todos. Este atardecer sería lo ideal."

Hiccup tragó saliva. Bajó su mirada a su plato. Suspiró con pesadez. "Está bien. Hablaré con Camicazi."

Valka sonrió. Estiró una mano para tomar una de su hijo, brevemente. "No sé si tu padre alguna vez te lo mencionó…" Su sonrisa se alargó.

La curiosidad de Hiccup fue picada, e impaciente. "¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué? ¿Porque te ríes?"

Para alargar la tortura, Valka se encargó de pelar una naranja, mientras continuaba. "Oh, no es nada, en verdad."

"Oh, vamos, Ma', no hagas eso. ¡Comparte el chisme!"

Eret dejó su tocino para interrumpir. "Si no quiere decírselo, compártalo conmigo. Así tendría material con el cual usar en su contra."

"Ah, no, no, no—"

"Poco después de mí, Bertha también dio a luz a la Princesa. En aquella época, nuestras relaciones políticas con las Bog-Burglar eran bastante unidas, así que no fue inesperado que por una época, corrieran los rumores de un futuro matrimonio entre tú y la Srta. Camicazi."

Eret comenzó a carcajear. " _Oooooh_ , sí. ¡Sabía que sería algo jugoso!"

"¡No puedes decírselo a Astrid!" Hiccup le apuntó con su cuchillo al pirata. "Por favor, no, Eret. ¡Ni una palabra, te lo ruego!"

"Oh, canto de ángeles." Eret saboreó los suplicios con una expresión de completa satisfacción. "¿Tus ruegos? Completos cantos de ángeles para mis oídos." Ignorando las continuas amenazas de su líder, Eret se dirigió hacia Valka. "¿Qué sucedió al final? ¿Por qué no logramos hacer de Hiccup una sensual amazona?"

Valka sencillamente se encogió de hombro. "No lo sé. No me quedé en Berk el tiempo suficiente para averiguar por qué Stoick y Bertha cambiaron de parecer."

"Yo les diré lo que sucedió." Hiccup golpeó la mesa juguetonamente para atraer su atención. Entonces, hizo algo totalmente irreverente. Con sus manos acomodadas en su pecho, el joven simbolizó a dos partes anatómicas que toda mujer tenía, sin importar el tamaño. "El problema fue que yo nunca tuve senos."

Valka sintió rubor recurrir a sus mejillas. Había deducido lo mismo al ver el comportamiento de la Princesa Tantrum alrededor de Camicazi. Y las Bog-Burglar, desde años atrás, ya habían tenido cierta reputación… El joven Eret, sin embargo, peló los ojos al adquirir tal conocimiento por primera ocasión.

"¿En serio? Huh. Interesante." El joven le lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo. "Pero, mi pregunta sigue de pie. ¿Por qué no? Hiccup pudo haber usado rellenos, y listo."

"Un insulto más a mi hombría, Eret—"

"¿Y me dejarás aquí, en vez de llevarme a tu misión suicida?" Fue la tremenda esperanzada pregunta.

Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Claro que no. Aunque, veamos. Mmm, supongo que podría asignarte como pareja de entrenamiento a Ruffnut, tu más grande fanática."

Eret lució totalmente temeroso. "No. No te atreverías…"

"¿Oh, también dudas de mis capacidades? ¿Otro insulto disfrazado hacia tu Jefe?"

Valka decidió intervenir por el bien de Eret. "De hecho, el entrenamiento de la Srta. Thorston ya está a cargo de alguien más."

"¡Aww, Ma!"

"¿Quién es la pobre alma en desgracia?"

Valka gesticuló hacia el espacio de su cocina, vacío de Cloudjumper. Toothless y Skullcrusher eran los únicos dragones hospedados, de momento. Hiccup captó al instante, y su rostro se pasmó entre sorpresa e interés, mientras Eret solo se limitó a fruncir su cejo en confusión.

"¿Hablas en serio, Mamá? ¿Ruffnut… y Cloudjumper?"

Valka ofreció dos gajos de naranja a los jinetes. "Querido.  _Siempre_  hablo en serio. ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que prometí ayudarle a Cloudjumper en sus lecciones, en cuanto terminara mi desayuno." Valka se levantó del comedor, dejando el resto de la naranja en las manos de Hiccup. "Fue un placer tener desayuno con tan apuestos caballeros. ¿Podré asumir que mi cocina sobrevivirá sus pelitos inmaduros en mi ausencia?"

"Pffft, ¿cuáles caballeros, Ma'? Estás sobrevalorando bastante."

"Eh, yo no haría promesas…"

Valka roló sus ojos al techo. Luego, se acercó a Toothless. "Apenas se puede creer que entre los dos no puedan reunir suficiente disciplina." Con un bufido hecho promesa del Night Fury, Valka se sintió más tranquila. Por proteger su cesto de salmones, Valka sabía que Toothless protegería de su choza hasta la muerte. "Hiccup, por favor, no olvides ir con Spitelout para la planificación del funeral. Necesitas mandar a construir mínimo treinta drakkars pequeños para esta tarde, si es que no hay suficientes en la carpintería. Además, tienes que ordenar que se despeje el área de los muelles para la ceremonia."

Hiccup hizo una mueca. "¿Los muelles? ¿Los muelles, donde están los barcos de Alvin?"

"Exacto." El gruñido dramático representó la misma cantidad de entusiasmo que Valka sentía. "Tú lo trajiste a Berk, tú te encargas del hombre."

Alvin El Traidor, era posiblemente la última persona con la que Valka deseaba lidiar.

Menos mal, que ser Jefa traía beneficios.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡No titubees!" Y la instrucción fue hecha junto con un lanzamiento de un escudo hacia su cara. Snotlout esquivó el movimiento justo a tiempo, solamente para ser víctima de una patada que lo derrumbó al piso. "¡Levántate, Jorgenson!"

"Por Thor, ¿qué no estás en recuperación? Tienes más energía que yo."

Camicazi le sonrió desde las alturas, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo. "Tú fuiste quien pidió mi ayuda. No llores. Ahora, ¡toma tu escudo otra vez!"

"¡Pero, quiero usar mi espada!"

"Si no puedes defenderte de un escudo, mucho menos podrás hacerlo con una espada. No llores. Haz lo que digo."

Snotlout levantó el escudo y el ejercicio de persecución se repitió. Armados de daga y escudo, ambos se rodearon unos momentos para contemplar sus puntos débiles. Snotlout se esforzó por concentrarse. Analizó por dónde atacar. Las heridas de Camicazi la hacían blanco fácil de su costado izquierda…

Camicazi lo bloqueó fácilmente, cuando intentó hacer su movida. "No está mal. No me tengas lástima, Snotlout. Otra vez."

Otra vez. Y otra vez. Poco a poco, Snotlout fue perdiendo miedo. Se atrevió a golpear con más fuerza el escudo de madera gastada. Lentamente, fue aprendiendo a leer las aproximaciones de Camicazi, lo suficiente para escudarse en el momento correcto. Al inicio, le falló sincronizar su brazo derecho que sostenía la daga, con su izquierdo. Tomó más de cinco caídas y besos a la arena, para hartarse y poner todo de sí en el duelo.

No era el único que estaba besando el piso. La arena estaba siendo usada por otras caras conocidas. Snotlout no podía decidir si era bueno o malo.

Astrid y Fishlegs practicaban ejercicios similares a los que Camicazi había escogido, sin embargo, ellos sí habían avanzado hasta incluir sus espadas en duelo. Para la sorpresa de muchos, Fishlegs mostraba ser más que competente. -¡ _Pacifista, mi trasero_! Hasta ahora, solamente Snotlout y Ruffnut habían sabido que tanto Ingerman escondía bajo esa cara de gusano de biblioteca. Pasar desapercibido no solo era una fachada para Fishlegs, sino un arte que había perfeccionado a través de los años. Y finalmente, el resto del equipo se estaba percatando de ello.

Ruffnut, Valka y Cloudjumper habían escogido la parte más alejada de la arena. Sin embargo, era obvio que la Sra. Haddock intentaba enseñarle a la chica a cómo no caerse sobre su carota al intentar trepar al enorme dragón. Hasta ahora, era divertido de presenciar, aunque bastante humillante para la chica.

Esquive.

Bloqueo.

Ataque de daga.

Caída.

Giro de cuerpo completo para alejarse del peligro.

"Bien, Jorgenson. Muy bien." Camicazi estaba sonriendo con arena ensuciando la mitad de su rostro. Su cabello había crecido durante este tiempo. Un ligero flequillo rubio caía sobre su frente, y dos trocitos de púas rubias tapaban las curvas de sus orejas. Había tomado prestado un atuendo de entrenamiento de la colecta que todos los chicos hecho para su favor, mientras que un traje hecho a su medida terminaba de ser manufacturado. Las botas de Ruffnut. El camisón textil de Hiccup. Los cinturones de Astrid. Un par de pantalones de Valka.

La daga de Fishlegs.

El escudo de la madre de Tuffnut.

Los protectores de antebrazos de la hermana de Snotlout.

Aunque, ¿todo este fuego renovado? Era total e irremediablemente de una Bog-Burglar.

Camicazi golpeó su escudo repetidamente. Cuando Snotlout no cedió al incesante asedio, y logró huir de los intentos por ser tumbado al piso, Camicazi tiró el escudo a un lado. Se le arrojó en ataque directo.

Snotlout no lo vio venir, así que ambos terminaron rodando por la arena en busca de dominancia. La riña se convirtió en algo tan intenso, que Astrid, Fishlegs, y otros vikingos, pausaron para admirar el espectáculo. Camicazi se levantó únicamente para patear un hacha pequeña para que Snotlout se defendiera, mientras ella se adueñó de su espada. Se abalanzó contra él, de nuevo.

Snotlout utilizó el pico del hacha para frenar la hoja filosa. Cuando Camicazi liberó su espada Snotlout aprovechó la oportunidad para reincorporarse.

Ambos se rodearon otra vez. Durante la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el escudo le había rozado el rostro a Camicazi. Un moretón se estaba tatuando en su piel. Estaba sonriendo.

"¿Quieres usar tu espada? Muéstrame que estás listo."

Snotlout escupió el piso. Nunca admitiría que sangre estaba entre mezclada con la saliva.

Tuffnut escogió ese momento para entrar a la arena. Snotlout no pudo escapar de la revelación, porque el Thorston estaba justo en su línea de visión. Cargaba equipo de combate junto con Eret, y ambos se estaban riendo.

Snotlout recordó la maldita junta de la noche anterior.

Una desconocida fuente de enojo lo invadió.

Su contraataque hacia su maestra fue tan inesperadamente pasional, que Camicazi mostró su sorpresa con cejas alzadas. Ambos forcejearon con sus armas. Snotlout finalmente actuó con ritmo, enfrentando _todos_  y cada uno, de los lanzamientos de la espada de la Bog-Burglar, en una larga y buena racha.

_"Si termina matándose por culpa de los romanos, ya sabes con quien me las cobraré."_

¿Por qué? ¿De qué había estado hablando, Ruffnut? Esto no era culpa de Snotlout.

Embestida de espada contra hacha. Rechinado de metal.

Tink-tink-tink. Tink-tink-tink.

Cuando Tuffnut había anunciado su decisión, Snotlout había sido el más sorprendido después de Ruff. ¿Quién hubiera podido predecir algo así?

La danza de la espada de Camicazi casi rozó su estómago. Snotlout lo sumió en pánico. Decidió cambiar de destino, hacia donde su escudo abandonado había caído.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Camicazi le acorraló el camino. "Jorgenson, haz llegado lejos. No me decepciones ahora, gordito."

"¡No estoy gordo! ¡Es músculo!"

Camicazi mostró su dentadura. "Vamos, hasta Hofferson estaba luciendo bastante impresionada. No pierdas tan rápido el respeto que te estás ganando."

Snotlout levantó su mirada hacia la silueta de Tuffnut. El chico se había percatado del duelo, y se estaba acercando por su cuenta. "Me importa un bledo lo que Astrid pueda pensar de mí."

"Pero, sí te importa lo que  _alguien_  piense de ti. Lo puedo ver en tu cara. Quieres lucirte frente a alguien." Por las barbaridades de Loki, ¿por qué las mujeres solían hablar con tanta confianza? ¡Y lo llamaban a él, arrogante!

Se sintió atrapado. Y no le gustaba. Atrapado, inútil, cautivo de alguien más. Por un segundo, la caricia fantasma de Dagur sobre su rostro, fue algo real e igual de escalofriante. " _En otra vida… hubiéramos sido hermanos_."

- _Nunca_. Snotlout acometió con el hacha y un grito de batalla. - _Nunca seré tu hermano, monstruo_. Su visión se nubló entonces. Plata-plata-plata delineada de rojo se presentó frente a él. Atacó.  _Realmente_ , atacó.

En segundos, fue Camicazi la que esquivó un golpe bajo, su uniforme sufriendo de una ligera cortadura. Snotlout sabía que la chica no podría durar mucho tiempo en mostrar las dolencias de sus heridas. Dio guerra directa, lloviendo impactos de su hacha con el objetivo de cansarla primero.

Este duelo había dejado de ser simple entrenamiento.

"Sé lo que quieres hacer." Camicazi gruñó entre dientes. "¡Y estoy orgullosa!" La chica se miró obligada a retroceder lentamente. Hacia la dirección donde Astrid y Fishlegs observaban.

Snotlout dio otro grito al unísono de una embestida del hacha. La espada de la Bog-Burglar se enganchó en busca de proteger su costado vulnerable. Snotlout sonrió cuando la chica casi tropezó, por torcerse tan rápidamente en tan poco tiempo de recuperación.

Sin embargo, la victoria duró poco. Justo cuando Snotlout se tomó un segundo de deleite, Camicazi se encargó de darle una patada en el estómago. Snotlout perdió el equilibrio, y con ello, su  _momentum_.

Camicazi lo tuvo en el suelo en un pestañeo, el filo de su espada custodiando la suave textura del mentón de Snotlout.

Hubo un largo silencio de parte de todos los presentes. Los jadeos de los combatientes fueron el único sonido.

La espada se apretó unos milímetros. Snotlout no tenía espacio al cual retroceder.

"Sé a quién viste, justo ahora." Se le susurró. De a tan corta distancia, la fiebre por batalla brillando en los ojos de Camicazi fue algo de lo que Snotlout no pudo escapar. "Yo también lo veo. Cada noche."

De repente, Camicazi se le quitó de encima. Snotlout se aguantó las ganas de sobar su piel. Lentamente se levantó del piso de la arena. Extrañamente no se sintió avergonzado por haber perdido.

Todo lo contrario, pareciera que había conocido un nuevo lado de sí mismo, que ni Snotlout había sabido que tenía en su cuero.

Cuando unos gavilanes plateados—muy bien conocidos—fueron presentados en su cara, Snotlout levantó su rostro en sorpresa.

Camicazi sonrió. Extendió la espada envainada a su dueño. "¿Por qué me ves así? No hemos terminado, Snotlout. Apenas  _comenzamos_."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"No hay excusas, Alvin. Necesito que se muevan de aquí. ¡No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos!"

"¡No voy a mover mis barcos sólo porque el principito de Berk no tiene modales!"

"Siempre has sabido que muestro lo peor de mi cuando se trata de ti." Hiccup se sentía de lo más tonto, gritando desde el muelle, mientras Alvin gritaba por la borda de su drakkar. "¡Es sólo por una noche! ¡Dioses, no sabía que estuvieras tan encariñando con nosotros!"

"Mover mis barcos tomará todo un día, chiquillo." Alvin anunció, bastante orgulloso con su deducción. "No sería tiempo suficiente para que hicieras esta fiestecita tuya."

Hiccup apretó sus puños. "Puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras, Alvin. Pero no te atrevas a insultar el significado de este tipo de ceremonia. No después de haberte beneficiado de las pérdidas materiales de las Bog-Burglars."

Alvin alzó sus narices. "Tenías que pagarnos con algo, chico. Lo sabes."

Hiccup lo sabía. Le daba asco admitirlo, pero había sido obligatorio darle un tipo de remuneración a Alvin y los Exiliados por su ayuda. Venganza podría haber sido divertida, pero no pagaba los daños de artillería, y la perdida de hombres que Alvin había sufrido en Berserk.

"Te hemos compartido medicina, atención a tus heridos, de nuestra comida y de nuestra bebida, Alvin. No has resultado tan barato."

"Te diré algo, haré lo que me pides, con una condición."

Oh, no. Hiccup dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Condición? ¿Qué clase de condición?"

Alvin no fue tan veloz en articular su propuesta. Aclaró su garganta en tres ocasiones antes de continuar. "Bueno. Me enteré—no de ti, ciertamente, mocoso, porque ya hemos establecido que no tienes modales—pero de otras personas, de que… Valka está viva. Que ha estado viva, todo este tiempo."

Hiccup continuó mirando al Exiliado con sospecha. "Cierto. ¿Y qué?"

"Me dicen que ella es Jefa ahora. En lugar de Stoick."

"Sí, sí. ¿Y  _qué_?"

Alvin se apoyó en la borda de madera en fornidos brazos. "Dile a tu Jefa que venga ella en persona a pedirme este favor, y lo haré."

Miras nomás, las agallas del sujeto. "No estás en ninguna posición para hacer demandas. No soy tu sirviente, Alvin. Te estoy diciendo que te moverás en los siguientes treintas minutos de los muelles, y lo harás, de una manera u otra." Si Valka hubiera deseado ver a Alvin, no hubiera buscado la asistencia de Hiccup. Cuales fueran las razones de la evasión, Hiccup las respetaría.

"¿Oh, sí? ¡Mírame como tiemblo! Y si no quiero, ¿cómo me moverás, eh?"

Así fue como Hiccup cambió de humor, en cuestión de segundos. Alvin había hecho la pregunta mágica. Hiccup estiró sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su cabeza, haciendo tronar sus dedos. "Estaba esperando justamente, a que me preguntaras eso." Con un agudo chiflido, Toothless fue llamado. El Alfa brincó a su lado de inmediato. Toothless lució perfectamente satisfecho con su persona, tras realizar un rugido al firmamento.

Para cuando el cielo fue cubierto por más de veinte diferentes tipos de dragones, todos de gran tamaño debido a la raíz del problema a tratar, Alvin gruñó como infante en plena rabieta.

"Todo será más fácil si no te resistes, Alvin." Hiccup tenía que embarrarle su victoria en su cara. Era innato de él, cuando se trataba del Marginado. "¿Además? Nos vamos en dos días, será mejor que tus hombres vayan rompiendo lazos con la comodidad de mi pueblo."

"¿ _Mi_  pueblo? Vaya, vaya. Alguien ha estado alimentado tu ego, abadejo."

"¡Lalalalala, no te escucho! ¡Estoy muy ocupado con estas sogas, que tendrás que aceptar cuando te las lance! ¡Uuups, yo te advertí!"

Cual haya sido la larga composición de palabras sucias que Alvin había preparado en su honor, se perdieron entre la bofeteada de sogas que tumbaron al enorme hombre al otro lado de la borda.

Hiccup besó las escamas del cuello de su Munr en agradecimiento. Un pendiente menos en su lista. "Ordénales que se lleven los barcos al este de la Isla, donde ya están anclada la armada de la Princesa UG, grandote. Tengo una carpintería que visitar lo más rápido posible."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Una flecha fue lanzada.

No dio en el blanco.

Astrid respiró hondo. Tomó otra flecha. La flexionó en su arco.

Rebotó del blanco hecho de paja.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza.

Se agachó por flecha.

—El sonido de sus pantalones siendo rotos, partidos con una debilidad que simbolizaba los deseos de su dueña.

Astrid lanzó otra flecha. No dio en el centro, pero estuvo más cerca que las demás. Usualmente, no apestaba tanto en su puntería. Pero, hoy…

—Mordiendo sus dedos para evitar hacer ruido. Temerosa, avergonzada. Sin idea de lo qué estaba haciendo.

La flecha fue lanzada con torpeza. Esta vez, no se molestó en ver el resultado. Cerró sus ojos.

Imaginó una palma de uñas mordidas colocarse en su vientre, acompañada de una mujer tan sigilosa como un gato. La imaginó llegarle por detrás, para reír en su oído.

"Astrid, ¿cierto?"

La fantasía se desvaneció. Astrid abrió sus ojos. Sabía que aquella voz no le pertenecía a ninguna Bog-Burglar. "Princesa Tantrum. Puedo marcharme si desea utilizar el campo." A diferencia de la arena, los Hairy Hooligans solían utilizar diferentes puntos en los bosques de Raven Point para practicar su arquería. La quietud de la naturaleza ayudaba a la concentración.

"Nada de eso. Me gustaría la compañía." Tantrum vestía ropas más adecuadas para entrenar, sin embargo, aquellas largas cadenas de oro aun colgaban de su cuello. Aun cuando utilizó su arco, los ojos de Astrid fueron atraídos a las joyas preciosas que adornaban sus dedos finos. Todo en Tantrum O'Ugerly gritaba realeza. "¿Lista para la batalla?"

Astrid parpadeó. Cuando miró a la Princesa dar en el blanco en su primer tiro, su fuego por dar batalla, regresó. " _Más_  que lista."

Fue el turno de Astrid. Sacó la siguiente flecha. Apuntó.

—Nunca había besado a una mujer. Nunca había imaginado el tipo de placer que la boca de una mujer podía ofrecer…

Liberó la flecha.

Dio en el blanco, besando la previa flecha de la Princesa.

Astrid sonrió. Dejó el arco en el pasto para ir a retirar las flechas utilizadas. Al retornar, le ofreció la mitad de ellas a Tantrum. Observó cuidadosamente como la otra mujer tomó su turno.

En el blanco.

"Eres un chiquilla."

Astrid volteó a ver a su acompañante. "¿Perdón?"

Todavía viendo hacia el centro de paja, Tantrum repitió lo dicho. "No eres más que una chiquilla que no sabe lo que quiere."

"Incluso si fuera verdad, no sería de su incumbencia, Princesa." - _Cálmate. Cálmate y cuenta hasta diez. No puedes pelearte con una Princesa_. "Usted no me conoce. Para nada." ¡Apenas y podía pronunciar su nombre correctamente!

"Te vi anoche. Entraste a la choza de Hiccup III, y nunca volviste a salir."

Pánico fue lo primero que Astrid sintió. Pánico puro. Pánico que no se permitió expresar. "Otra vez, ¿por qué es de su incumbencia en donde me meto por las noches?"

"No podrás con ella, Astrid Hofferson. Es demasiado para ti."

Astrid rio. No lo pudo evitar. Conque de  _eso_  se trataba. "Los celos son demasiados mezquinos para la realiza, ¿no lo cree? Debería estar por sobre esas nociones tan infantiles."

"No me tomes a broma, niña—"

"Mi nombre es Astrid. Utilícelo, o es más,  _no_  lo use del todo, cuando  _no_  me vuelva a dirigir la palabra."

Tantrum bajó su arco hacia el piso. Se volteó hacia Astrid hasta que estuvieran enfrentándose. Con franqueza. "Todo este tiempo te ha querido tanto, que sólo como una ilusión será como te percibirá. Nada más. No podrás llenar sus expectativas. Será mejor que la dejes ir, antes de que otras complicaciones se presenten."

Astrid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entrecerró sus ojos en incredulidad. Abrió su boca en varias ocasiones, pensando en cómo retar de regreso sin cometer traición.

Finalmente, decidió irse por lo que realmente sentía. Se metió todo tipo de formalidad por donde el sol no brillaba. "Debe  _quemarte_  hasta el fondo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué Camicazi por fin haya obtenido lo que tanto ha perseguido todos estos años? Nada debe marcar tan firmemente, que tú ya no tendrás oportunidad con ella."

Honestamente, lo que Astrid había esperado como réplica, había involucrado más violencia.

Al contrario, Tantrum lució… casi triste.

"Eres valiente." Una sonrisa enigmática estiró labios pintados. "Espero que continúes siendo valiente, Astrid Hofferson."

"Um." Astrid sintió su cabeza dar vueltas por las reacciones tan extrañas. "Ser valiente no es algo que se pueda perder."

"Al contrario, solo se necesita un reto suficientemente intimidante para huir en dirección opuesta. Para Camicazi fue el hecho de sentar cabeza conmigo."

Genial. Ahora Astrid se sentía de lo peor. "Por favor, no haga esto. No quiero saber de su relación con ella. No es mi asunto. N siquiera yo quiero hablar de…" ¿De qué? Astrid no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Camicazi y su persona. Apenas, había estado intentado procesarlo, antes de la incómoda visita de la Princesa. "No deseo hablar de este asunto. Le pido que no lo vuelva a abrir."

Para su continua sorpresa, Tantrum asintió solemnemente. "No deseo ser tu enemiga. Mucho menos en estos tiempos tan difíciles."

Astrid se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, no lo seremos. Estamos en el mismo lado, Princesa."

La UG aspiró hondo. Con eso, pareció revivir de su extraño comportamiento. "Dejaré de molestarte por ahora, Astrid. Tengo que prepararme para una Ceremonia, me imagino que tú también."

Astrid miró como la silueta voluptuosa de la mujer se fue retirando del campo. Después, la mirada de Astrid cayó a su antebrazo desnudo, todavía sosteniendo su arco.

Había una marca purpura cerca de su muñeca.

Astrid la cubrió en ridícula vergüenza. Sabía que no había sido originada por el entrenamiento con Fishlegs. Recordaba aun, la succión posesiva con la que aquellos labios habían…

"Basta, basta, basta. ¡Dioses, Hofferson, reacciona! No es la hora adecuada para esto. ¡Tienes un funeral al cual asistir!"

El atardecer llegaría en un par de horas. No tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Hiccup estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por organizar el evento por sí solo, pero aun así, Astrid quería auxiliar en lo que faltara. Quería mantenerse ocupada.

Imaginó una palma presionando su vientre. Imaginó— _Recordó_  la mordida sobre su oreja.  _Recordó_  las risas que la acción le había provocado.

Astrid sonrió lentamente. "Freyja. Ayúdame porque no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Y peor aún." —Verla pelear contra Snotlout la había hecho jadear en emoción. Había sentido su corazón acelerarse en admiración. Había apreciado cada ángulo de la Bog-Burglar en una nueva luz. "Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, no quiero que se detenga."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XVI.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Wow. Sorprendentemente tuve que cortar este capítulo hasta aquí por no rebasar mis límites de estilo de escritura. El funeral (como algunos lo leyeron en FB) ya está hecho, pero hasta el próximo capítulo vendrá incluido. Todos tenían mucho que contar, jeje. Y semi-porno dragonezco para alegrar el alma. No desesperen, futuros capítulos enteros de Lemon se aproximan. Esa segunda Luna de Miel llegará. Por cierto, no, no ando metiendo Valka/Alvin. Simplemente me imagino que Stoick, Gobber y estos dos crecieron juntos. Debe ser interesante lo que piensen el uno del otro ahora.
> 
> Muajajajaja, ¿Quién será este misterioso hombre tiene el destino de Dagur en sus manos? No creo que haya sido tan sutil ._. ¡Galleta al que adivine!


	18. Soñé Que Moría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup odiaba verla en aquella posición, pero ahora fue Camicazi la que lideró la ceremonia funeraria, un paso más adelante que todos, dividiendo a los habitantes de Berk de los sobrevivientes de las Islas Bog-Burglar. A pesar de tratarse de infantes, de victimas aún más jóvenes que Hiccup cuando éste había tumbado a un Night Fury de los cielos, todos y cada uno de los hermanos de patria de Camicazi, portaron arco y flecha, maestros de armas diseñados para adultos.
> 
> La Princesa Tantrum se acomodó a lado de Valka en última estancia. Hiccup y su madre la saludaron con una breve inclinación de mentón. Camicazi entonces, liberó el inicio de la ceremonia. "Maldigo a los Dioses. Puesto que su sentido de justicia no tiene sentido."

**XVII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Tuve un sueño donde moría,_

_pero no encontré a nadie allí."_

-Vaults.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fishlegs no comprendía cómo había terminado en el papel de mensajero,  _de nuevo_.

Quizás todo había sido culpa de la terquedad de la Princesa. Hiccup había ofrecido vaciar una choza para su estancia personal, pero su invitación había sido rechazada, puesto que "Para un UG, no hay mejor asilo que su propia nave, Señor Haddock."

Era así como Fishlegs ahora se encontraba volando encima de uno de los Hobblegrunt de Valka. Rodeaba la superficie del enorme barco real, indeciso sobre cómo presentarse.

"Vamos, chico, terminemos con esto." Extrañaba a su querida Meatlug, pero Fishlegs prefería que estuviera descansando, a someterla a más trabajo pesado. Cuando el Hobblegrunt comenzó su aterrizaje lentamente, los guardias se alertaron al instante, levantando sus lanzas en advertencia. El cuero purpura bajo sus palmas, pronto cambió a un alarmante rojo. Fishlegs actuó rápido. "¡Oi, oi! Calma—calma. Ve-Vengo en nombre de Valka y Hiccup III. Me han mandado a escoltar a la Princesa Tantrum al lugar de la Ceremonia."

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman."

Uno de los guardias, uno con bastantes arrugas y canas en su barba, expresó su escepticismo. "Primera vez que te oigo. ¿Cuál es tu estatus?"

"¿Estatus? Buen, soy in jinete oficial—"

"¡Bah! ¿Quién no lo es en esta presuntuosa Isla? ¿Eres un Duque? ¿Un General? ¿Un Consejero?" Una sonrisa vil alargó los bigotes del guardia, mientras barreó a Fishlegs de pies a cabeza. "¿O el cocinero?"

Oh, que original. Bromas sobre su peso. Fishlegs entrecerró sus ojos en mirada amenazante. "Repito: he sido mandado por la misma Jefa de Berk, Valka I."

"¿Por qué no vino ella en persona? ¡Qué falta de respeto, mandar a uno de sus plebeyos!"

"¡Oye, no hable de la Sra. Haddock con ese tono tan incivil, soldado! Nuestra Jefa tiene muchas obligaciones que la están manteniendo ocupada en estos momentos. Y no soy un—"

"Puedo hablar de quien me dé la gana, de la manera que—"

"Basta, Branwen."

Fishlegs tuvo la satisfacción de presenciar como toda la espuma se bajada de la barba del soldado al reconocer la voz interruptora. Inmediatamente, Branwen cerró su pico y bajó su lanza. De las profundidades de la compuerta inferior del barco, la silueta elegante de Tantrum O'Ugerly fue apareciendo.

Fishlegs tragó saliva, al verse deslumbrado por la nueva presencia.

La mujer pelirroja era… una especia totalmente diferente a Ruffnut.

No era una revelación particularmente nueva. Pocos habían sido los individuos que no habían jadeado detrás de la pelirroja desde su llegada. Durante el tour que Hiccup había obligado a dar, Fishlegs había tenido que recurrir a tácticas poco dignas (que habían incluidos más de un recipiente de agua fría) para evitar incidentes que llevarían a una guerra con la Tribu Uglithug. Las caderas de la Princesa conjuraban su propia brujería, y los únicos inmunes parecían ser Gobber, Camicazi, Astrid y Valka (porque hasta Hiccup había sido cachado en vistazos furtivos, de vez en cuando).

Podía ser que Fishlegs pudiera tener más autocontrol que los demás. Pero...

... hombre vikingo, era al fin.

"Señor Ingerman. Que gusto volver a verlo." Tantrum sonrió, tan educadamente como lo había hecho durante su recorrido juntos. Su voz se ofreció con la misma dulzura, y con la misma confianza de aquel encuentro. "Si ha venido a cumplirme aquella amenaza de obligarme a montar un dragón, me temo que tendré que rechazarlo. Mi atuendo no es del todo adecuado para la ocasión, verá."

Cuando Tantrum gesticuló hacia los finos materiales que le cubrían, los ojos de Fishlegs se fueron con ella. Un embutido vestido azul esbozaba su silueta despampanante, haciendo parecer que el profundo índigo del mar polar se había envuelto en su figura. Ornamentos de gemas preciosas la acompañaban, atrayendo brillo adicional a su resplandeciente pose, mientras que la planicie de su pecho era rodeada por las cadenas que mantenían su abrigo grisáceo en correcto lugar. Su rostro había hecho un trato en favor de lucir su atiendo, siendo un lienzo atenuado con la simple belleza natural que ya existía. Su cabello corría suelto, libre y salvaje.

"Mi lady." Fue instinto inclinarse frente a ella. Inevitable. Algo que Fishlegs hizo con gusto y alta reverencia. "He sido mandado para escoltarla personalmente a la ceremonia por la Jefa de mi tribu. Me temo que aquello involucrará adelantar nuestras prometidas clases—¡pero no se preocupe! ¡Lenny es un buen chico! Sería mucho más rápido de esta manera, se lo aseguro. Casi… casi llega el atardecer, después todo."

Branwen tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto. "¿Esperas que nuestra princesa se monte en esa bestia? Debes de estar loco."

Tantrum, sin embargo, se acercó curiosa a donde el dragón se encontraba. Branwen quiso agregar más protestas, pero al ver la mano alzada de Tantrum, tuvo que tragárselas de regreso. Lenny torció su cabeza con igual interés, olfateando la esencia a lavanda que llegó hasta a las narices de Fishlegs.

"Déjeme ver sí recuerdo bien, Señor Ingerman." Con una sonrisa, Tatrum lentamente estiró su brazo hacia la trompa del dragón.

Fishlegs aguardó a que el proceso fuera cometido con inminente éxito. En cuanto la trompa del Hobblegrunt presionó por el contacto de la Princesa, sin embargo, dejó salir su gemido de emoción. "¡Muy bien, Princesa! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya recordado! Ah, quiero decir, hablamos de tantas cosas el día del recorrido…"

Tantrum pestañeó lánguidamente en su dirección. "Estaba escuchando a lo que me decía, ¿ve?"

Oh, genial. Sin querer, había insultado a una Princesa. "¡No—No fue mi intención implicar lo contrario! Pero, estoy consciente que a veces mi divagación llega a marear. No la hubiera culpado—"

"Señor Ingerman.  _Suficiente_." Con una cuidadosa caricia sobre el mentón, ahora amarillo, del que sería su medio de transporte, Tantrum pareció llegar a una decisión. "Está bien. Ya es hora de que descubra si todos aquellos maravillosos versos poéticos de Camicazi sobre volar… sostienen algo de verdad."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Era un eco del pasado. Un acto que no debió de haberse repetido tan pronto.

Hiccup se posicionó después de su madre y Gobber, seguido de Snotlout, Eret, los mellizos, y por último, Fishlegs. En el último minuto, Astrid extrañamente había escogido el otro extremo de la larga fila de vikingos en espera. Encabezaba el frente derecho, arco y flecha entregados a la digna causa.

Hiccup odiaba verla en aquella posición, pero ahora fue Camicazi la que lideró la ceremonia funeraria, un paso más adelante que todos, dividiendo a los habitantes de Berk de los sobrevivientes de las Islas Bog-Burglar. A pesar de tratarse de infantes, de victimas aún más jóvenes que Hiccup cuando éste había tumbado a un Night Fury de los cielos, todos y cada uno de los hermanos de patria de Camicazi, portaron arco y flecha, maestros de armas diseñados para adultos.

La Princesa Tantrum se acomodó a lado de Valka en última estancia. Hiccup y su madre la saludaron con una breve inclinación de mentón. Camicazi entonces, liberó el inicio de la ceremonia. "Maldigo a los Dioses. Puesto que su sentido de justicia no tiene sentido."

Todos guardaron silencio. Hiccup no bajó su mirada, como muchos lo hicieron. Cuando Camicazi se asomó por sobre su hombro hacia él, Hiccup asintió. - _Puedes hacerlo._

Camicazi encajó la punta de su flecha en la urna de carbones encendidos.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre esperar justicia de seres invisibles?"

Hiccup aspiró. Cuando volteó hacia sus espaldas, todo vikingo y vikinga se le unió.

Apoyada de Spitelout y Bucket, Grandísima Bertha se partió camino entre los invitados. Implacable y más grande que la vida misma. Con tan sólo tres pasos más, la mujer descartó el auxilio de los dos vikingos. Las contusiones de su rostro todavía no sanaban totalmente, pero ciertamente lució diez veces mejor que cuando la habían traído de regreso de Berserk. Orgullosamente, la mujer vestía un camisón de Stoick como si fuera el mejor escudo de una guerrera. Un ceñido corsé de piel rodeaba su torso, resaltando sin escapatoria el elemento de su cuerpo que había causado el "Grandísimo" en Bertha. Sus botas aun tenían rastros sangre seca, y había agujeros pequeños en sus pantalones.

"Mamá." Por un momento, el arco se resbaló de las manos de Camicazi. Todo aquel porte de dureza, de valentía inquebrantable, se desmoronó. La niña resurgió al ser enfrentada por la persona de la que había estado huyendo todo este tiempo. "¡No deberías estar levantada!"

Bertha le arrebató el arco a Spitelout, quien lucía bastante intimidado. No era para menos. Bertha era una mujer robusta, ancha de piernas y brazos, un poco más alta que Valka. Y claro, no se podía omitir que tenía los senos más grandes del archipiélago, superando a los de la misma Princesa Tantrum. Además, su belleza no había sido pasada a su hija en vano. Su larga melena dorada contaba la historia de sus batallas, dividida entre múltiples trenzas.

"Hubiera sido un deshonor no ser invitada al Funeral de mi propia tribu." Cuando Bertha rozó cerca de Valka y Hiccup, la mujer inclinó su mentón. "Para la suerte de todos, Stoick crio a un hijo consciente, capaz de identificar cuando  _no_  se debe enfurecer a una Bog-Burglar."

Hasta Valka se mostró sorprendida por la revelación. Hiccup se mantuvo firme, recibiendo el agradecimiento encubierto en las palabras de Bertha con la solemnidad que se debía. Camicazi lucía traicionada—De nuevo. Sin embargo, Hiccup no pudo sumar energías para sentirse culpable. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho esto. Cami todavía tenía una madre, ya era hora que dejara de aislarse.

Además, em, sí, ¿lo último que quería Hiccup? Era provocar la ira de Bertha. Era protocolo que su presencia fuera requerida en esta Ceremonia. Por supuesto que había tenido que  _invitarla_.

"Mentón arriba, Camicazi." Berta ladró conforme se le unió a su hija al frente. "El pasado no se puede rehacer. Lo único que tenemos es el presente. Significa que estás viva. ¡Levanta tu arco!"

Camicazi tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, su espíritu pareció levantarse de las cenizas. Postura firme, frente en alto. Obedeció a su madre, y dentro de poco ambas mujeres parecieron gemelas, ambas apuntando hacia el horizonte con llamas besando las puntas de metal de sus flechas.

"En el Mar nace un Bog-Burglar." Bertha soltó la primera flecha, encendiendo la primera balsa. "Al Mar debe regresar para encontrar su camino al Valhalla."

Hiccup dio la señal para que la red que había estado atrapando a las balsas en una zona segura, fuera derribada, permitiendo que las olas comenzaran a arrastrar las ofrendas.

"Porque el Mar es nuestro Hogar. No hay nada que temer." Camicazi le siguió, liberando la segunda flecha más importante de toda la ceremonia. Dio justo en la misma balsa que su madre había enganchado.

Bertha volteó hacia Valka. La contempló por un momento, para luego, en impulso tomar otra flecha. "¡Y esta va para el idiota de Stoick y su ineptitud para mantenerse con vida! ¡Que desde el trono del mismo Odín, vea que nuestra alianza está siendo reformada!"

Hiccup tragó saliva, nunca perdiendo de vista la perfección con la que la flecha se adueñó de una de las balsas. Sin más, se apresuró a flexionar su propio instrumento. Valka, Eret, Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs—Astrid, los pequeños Héroes de la caída Bog-Burglar, la Princesa Tantrum, el pueblo de Berk en entero—todos se unieron, conjugándose en el ritmo de un sólo latido.

Fuego masivo iluminó el horizonte. Fuego encarnizado cayó en la marea.

Tantas fueron las flechas de tributo, que faltaron balsas para cubrir la alta demanda. El Mar se tuvo que encargar de aceptar la purificación del fuego, llevándose con él las almas de roble de tantas, y tantos, Bog-Burglars.

Toothless rugió de las alturas de las rocas del muelle. Todos los demás dragones le siguieron.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Desde la borda de su drakkar, Alvin escupió el piso de nave. Observó el espectáculo a solas, en silencio. Lo odió.

Lo odió, porque lo hizo real. La negación ya no era posible. Desde que había escuchado lo sucedido, Alvin no se había permitido reaccionar a la noticia. Había tapado sus sentidos. Ahora, la realidad era inescapable.

"Maldito cabeza dura." Cogió su arco. Tanta fue la fuerza que utilizó para lanzar su flecha, que la madera se quejó, amenazando con partirse. "Por lo menos en mis manos, hubieras tenido una muerte más digna."

Finalmente, dijo adiós a un viejo amigo, su flecha siendo devorada por el abismo del anochecer.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Camicazi dejó que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no recurrió a dramáticos llantos para demostrar la tribulación en su corazón. Se concentró en el majestuoso panorama, pidiéndole perdón a cada una de las balsas que simbolizaron a una de las gentes.

La mano de su madre la acogió del hombro.

"Perdiste tu Llave."

Camicazi resopló una risa amarga. "Perdí más que eso, créeme, madre."

"La recuperaremos. Una Bog-Burglar nunca debe permanecer sin su Llave Maestra."

"La recuperaré cuando le rompa el cuello a ese desgraciado."

Bertha levantó su mano solidaria para colocarla en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hija. Sus dedos acariciaron sus cortos mechones, y aunque Camicazi hizo una mueca, el regaño nunca llegó. Bertha no le reclamó, por la deshonra de su apariencia.

Ambas permanecieron de esa forma.

Hasta que el fuego estuvo tan lejano, que sólo los hilos de humo fueran el único rastro.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Lo primero que Ruffnut hizo al terminar la lúgubre ceremonia, fue dirigirse a la playa donde los hombres de Alvin estaban regresando.

Necesitaba celebrar lo opuesto a lo que acaban de realizar.

_Primer paso: establece una relación._

_Nombra a tu dragón._

Ser Señor X para los ojos de Ruff, no había servido de nada.

Ruffnut era torpe. Y nunca la había molestado. No era hasta ahora, que aquel rasgo de su persona se convertía en un problema.

"Estás muy nerviosa." Valka había intentado calmarla de miles de formas. Había tenido más paciencia que su propia madre. "Recuerda que ya has volado con Cloudjumper antes. Ustedes dos ya se conocen. No hay nada que temer."

_Segundo paso: establece contacto físico._

El problema era que Cloudjumper estaba  _fusionado_  con Valka. Ambos se movían como una sola criatura. Valka se colgaba de su cabeza de búho sin temer a caer, utilizando su bastón en maneras imposibles. Verlos actuar en completa sincronización, había resultado más intimidante que enfrentarse con Scauldy por primera vez.

_Cántale para tranquilizarlo._

Björk había sido de los pocos soldados con facciones apuestas y decentes, del todo el bonche de Exiliados. Ruff lo había conocido en la taberna el día que habían regresado a Berk. Había sido el encargado de llevarla con la curandera.

Desde la primera vez, Ruffnut había deseado hacerlo a  _él_ , cantar.

No se necesitó hablar. Con una simple sonrisa, el mensaje fue mandado, recibido y reciproco. Björk la había estado esperando.

El silencio de Cloudjumper durante toda la sesión no había ayudado. Aquel dragón con torcido sentido de humor se había marchado durante el entrenamiento, bloqueando a Ruffnut de todo intento de comunicación.

Ruffnut lideró el encuentro. Robó a Björk de su vigilia, llevándoselo a donde algo de privacidad fuera posible. Sin embargo, Björk mostró ser útil además de apuesto. El muchacho vació una carpa de su propio campamento, corriendo a unos cuantos Exiliados ebrios a la noche fría.

Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. Ruffnut lo arrojó en el lecho de pieles tiradas suelo, montándosele encima en segunda instancia.

Ver a Tuffnut en la arena le había recordado que aún le debía una plática a su hermano, antes de marcharse. No podían quedarse así. Aunque la ira se había sosegado,  _verlo_  la había afectado. Más tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo, trabándola. Por más que Valka la invitara a trepar la cola del Stormcutter, Ruffnut no había deseado una repetición de la dolorosa pisada en las escamas, que ya había provocado con anterioridad.

Una exhalación partió de sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se ensamblaron. Björk peló sus dientes en ardiente aprobación. Pronto, ambos estuvieron inmersos en algo que no se podía entrenar, una danza que estaba escrita en su sangre, inalterable, desde su nacimiento.

_Duerme, duerme, pequeño Stormcutter_

Cerrando sus ojos, y abriendo su boca, Ruffnut aceleró el ritmo, galopando con una locura que bordeó en demencia Berserker.

-¿ _Alguna vez has bailando a mi manera_? Fue el pensamiento, el reto que cruzó su mente, gimiendo cuando Björk la tumbó sobre el suelo boca abajo, escogiendo tomarla por detrás. - _Deberías, Señor X. Te haría bien soltarte. Tal vez así no serías tan juzgón._

Porque así se había sentido. Juzgada. Ojos amarillos observándolo en hermético silencio, blancos de emoción.

Björk terminó antes de que Ruff pudiera llegar a su delicioso clímax, erupción de semilla invadiéndola, sin previo aviso. Ruffnut gruñó con decepción. Cuando el hombre gimió su envidiable placer, Ruffnut roló sus ojos. Desencajó sus cuerpos de inmediato, fastidiada con los húmedos rastros de líquido corriendo por sus muslos. Björk exclamó una protesta burda, el beso de Freyja entumeciéndolo.

Ruffnut salió de la carpa sin mirar atrás.

_-Qué bonita manera de terminar este apestoso día._

Estúpido Björk. Ahora tendría que buscar té de raíz de algodón, y eso implicaba caminar a su choza a pie. Extrañó a Barf más que nunca, entonces. El dragón siempre la hacía sentir mejor con una explosión de épicas proporciones siendo provocado por su gas y la chispa de su gemelo.

Y tendría que caminar con pantalones mojados, además. Aaaaaaach.

 _Estúpido_  Björk.

"¡No puedes pedirme algo así, Alvin!"

Ruffnut se avispó enseguida. Conocía esa voz.

"¿Por qué? ¡Tienes suerte que no esté tratando de invadirte justo en este momento, chiquillo! ¿Ya olvidaste que siempre he querido Berk para mí?"

"Esto es porque quieres ver a mi madre, ¿verdad? Estás algo viejo para esta clase de caprichitos, Señor Exiliado—"

"La insolencia. Oh, Odín, la  _insolencia_."

"¡No te daré una de las tres Islas Bog-Burglar a cambio de tu ayuda! Estás soñando, Alvin. S-O-Ñ-A-N-D-O. Toma lo que quedo del terreno Berserker, y considérate pagado por tus servicios."

"No voy a tocar esa tierra. Está  _maldecida_."

Ruffnut abrió parte de la cortina de la carpa apestosa justo a tiempo para ver a Hiccup jalarse los pelos. "Ya teníamos un trato, Alvin. ¿Por qué andas cambiando de parecer a tan poco tiempo de zarpar? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No has pensado en que después de la masacre en Berserk, me pueda importar el bienestar de los pocos hombres que me quedaron, Hiccup? ¿Eh? No todo se trata de ti, muchacho—"

Desde su asiento en la silla lateral al trono hecho de piel de yak de Alvin, Hiccup dio señal de estar considerando lo dicho. Ruffnut levantó su ceja con curiosidad. ¿Acaso…?

"Aun si permitiera que te integraras a Berk junto con tus hombres, ambos sabemos que no funcionaría. No quieres paz. No te gusta obedecer a otra autoridad. Tus intereses, Alvin… simplemente no concuerdan ya con los nuestros. No duraríamos ni un día."

"Si quieren más tierra, yo sé dónde pueden encontrarla." Se agregó una voz varonil que Ruffnut conocía muy bien, pero de la que no se había percatada por falta de alcance. Entremetió sus narices con más interés. Pronto, las puntas de las bota de Eret acostadas sobre la mesa de Alvin se hicieron visibles.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"He sido pirata toda mi vida. Por supuesto que sé—"

"¡Guarda silencio, Haddock! Quiero escuchar a un  _verdadero_  mercenario, para variar."

"¿Se te perdió algo, mi lady?" La pregunta rozando su oreja, fue seguida de la opresión de algo puntiagudo sobre la espalda de Ruffnut. La chica enseguida se congeló, atrapada en la obra. "¿Espiando en conversaciones ajenas? Vamos, Ruff. Algún día te cortaran la cabeza por tu falta de atención."

Ruffnut rodó sus ojos. Rápidamente se giró en sentido contrario. "Idiota, me sacaste un susto." Recordó que sería conveniente hablar en voz baja.

Snotlout le dio una mordida a su plátano. "A diferencia de ti, yo sí fui invitado a esta reunión de gente importante—Oh, rayos. Ruff.  _Apestas_."

"Cállate."

"Lo haré, si me prometes no acercarte más." Colocando una mano frente a su casta persona, el idiota de Snotlout pensó que estaría a salvo. "No pudiste esperar, ¿eh? Por Odín, Ruffnut…"

"No me digas que no pensabas en hacer lo mismo." Ruffnut puso distancia entre la carpa de Alvin y Snotlout, negándose a sentir vergüenza. Había sido natural buscar por vida, cuando la muerte había estado a flor de piel. Era la manera de toda vikinga sana, de carne, sangre y hueso. "Oh, olvídalo. Olvidé que te has convertido en un frígido aguafiestas."

"Por lo menos yo no apesto peor que un Exiliado. Lánzate al mar, por lo menos. Te queda más cerca que tu casa."

Ruffnut le sacó su lengua. "Vete a tu junta aburrida, Sra. Alvin."

Fue hilarante ver el rostro de Jorgenson llenarse de calor culposo, tartamudeos nerviosos rompiéndose de su mentón redondo, y fue con tan gozosa venganza que Ruffnut decidió retomar su camino. Que Hiccup lidiara con su enredosa política…

_Recuerda, jinete. Una vez que te has ganado la confianza de un dragón…_

En resumen, el entrenamiento había sido un desastre total. Cualquier magia que la había enlazado con el Stormcutter en encuentros pasados, se había roto en un torbellino de pisadas, codazos, caídas, resbalones y palabras sucias. Por el bien de todos, la mejor salida a este desastre sería renunciar mientras que Cloudjumper tuviera una cola y Ruffnut sus huesos en perfecto estado. No sería la primera vez que un Thorston se daba por vencido.

Sin embargo.

Abrazándose, Ruffnut se escondió en las sombras de la noche. Ahora que la frustración había esclarecido con la entrega de su cuerpo, sus instintos parecían tener diferentes planes.

Suspiró. Se rascó la cabeza, para entonces darse cuenta que había olvidado su casco con Björk.

Valka había murmurado exhausta, al final de la sesión. "Mañana lo intentaremos en una localización diferente. El ambiente debe de estar afectándolos…"

Mañana.

Ruffnut sonrió. Recordó a Scauldy, en cómo cuando todo había parecido perdido, había escogido  _permanecer_  a lado del Scauldron.

… _no hay nada que ese dragón no hará por ti._

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

_Frío._

_El Invierno había llegado._

_Caminó hacia la orilla del acantilado de roca. La dura nieve trataba de empujarlo hacia atrás. No podía sentir su rostro._

_Al asomarse a lo que descansaba debajo, primero no comprendió lo que estaba observando._

_Fuego. Antorchas. Vikingos armados._

_Naves. Drakkars, zarpadas en las orillas de la bahía. Nieve cubría la tierra infértil._

_Enemigos. La hora de la venganza._

_Asedio._

_La visión no fue del todo nítida, borrando las identidades de los rostros, y modificando las voces que se le fueron dirigidas._

_Detrás de sus espaldas, la identidad de su aliado fue revelada. Dagur escuchó los gruñidos múltiples de las bestias acompañando a los guerreros—puesto que no había dragón vivo inmune a las cicatrices que aquel hombre había causado._

_Luego, una carcajada sopló su nuca. La ultima sensación después de la traición._

_Cuando Dagur bajó su mentón, miró el otro extremo de una lanza atravesando su pecho._

Dagur despertó.

Lanzó su casco hacia el otro lado de la choza abandonada, tanteando desesperadamente la planicie de sus pectorales. "Mierda de Skrill."

No había sido la visión que había pedido, no obstante, fue justamente la que había estado necesitando para confirmar sus sospechas.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Gallinas?"

"Ya."

"¿Cantimploras con agua?"

"Ya."

"¿Abrigos para el invierno?"

"…¿Ya?"

"¿Postres para el camino?"

"Tuffnut, ¿a dónde crees que nos dirigimos? Tienes que aprender a priorizar, no nos iremos de vacaciones—"

"Ya te explique esta parte cinco ocasiones, Eret: Sin postres, no hay azúcar, sin azúcar, me aburro, y si me aburro, me quedo dormido, y si—"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Ya. ¡Ahí van!" Y la mochila que supuestamente contenía paquetes de postres fue acomodada en el drakkar de Eret. "Por favor, dime que esta lista tuya llega a ser productiva en el algún punto."

Tuffnut cruzó sus piernas con aire herido, sentado en un dormido Skullcrusher con naturalidad. Por un momento, Eret fue recordado de aquellas doncellas francesas que había conocido durante sus viajes. Tuffnut tenía cierta gracia de la clase alta que ni Ruffnut podría manifestar en sus mejores días. Que peculiar descubrimiento. Los mellizos no eran tan idénticos, después de todo. "Está bien, lo siento. Odias interrupciones. Continúa, Sir."

"Gracias, caballero." Inflando su pecho, el rubio alzó el pergamino por encima de su cabeza, acercando la linterna de petróleo hacia el material. "Ehem. Como decía… ¿Mapas?—¿ _Ves_? Algo aburrido, por fin."

Sonriendo, Eret le dio una palmadita su abrigo. "Ya."

"De acuerdo. ¿Comida para los dragones? Muy importante, hombre. No querrás volar con un dragón hambriento, toda clase de situaciones gaseosas suceden cuando—"

"Ya. Te lo ruego, pasa al  _siguiente_."

"¿Cómo estamos en las armas?"

Eret hizo inventario en su cabeza. "Tenemos suficientes espadas y escudos de repuesto, pero cada quien es responsable de las armas que cargue en su persona."

"Ah, hablando de repuestos, cuidado con ese morral de terciopelo, contiene material extremadamente valioso para mí."

Eret picoteó dicho morral, situado entre los víveres comestibles y el escudo de la Casa Thorston. Su dedo se hundió en el suave relleno. "…Es tu ropa interior, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, bueno. ¡ _Siguiente_  pendiente!"

"Se roza fácilmente si permanece con los mismos calzoncillos más de tres horas."

"¡No es verdad! Soy un vikingo higiénico, ¿algo malo con eso?" El reclamo del mellizo perdió empuje al comprender que tal observación no había venido de Eret. "Si quieres hablar de pieles rosadas, Jorgenson…"

Eret miró detenidamente a Snotlout acercarse al rubio hasta recargarse sobre el lomo de su dragón, su rostro levantado hacia el mellizo. "¿Sí? ¿Qué sabes de mi delicada piel? ¿Más chismes de tu hermana?"

Tuff se encogió de hombreras picudas. "He escuchado cosas…"

"¿Oh? ¿Solías escuchar mucho de mi entonces?"

"¿Eh? Bueno, Ruff lo consideraba tortura, así que no tenía exactamente, una escapatoria…"

Eret se recargó sobre el drakkar, encontrando de lo más interesante el lenguaje corporal de Jorgenson. El chico había plantado una mano sobre la bota colgante de Thorston, mientras las palabras se le habían limitado al secretario. La satisfacción en su rostro hablaba de que había sido un movimiento intencional. Snotlout  _quería_  que Tuffnut fuera afectado por sus insinuaciones y la cercanía entre los dos.

"¿Ya terminaste con Alvin?"

Jorgenson parpadeó. Giró hacia Eret, algo confundido. "Oh. Sí, sí. Todo está firmado. El nuevo trato ya no puede ser modificado." Lentamente, Snotlout regresó a su eterna contemplación de la cara tapada de mapa. "…Están listos para irse." Ni una pizca de broma se asomó para tal anuncio. Hechizo roto por la realidad de los hechos, Snotlout soltó la bota de Tuffnut, con una palmadita de despedida. "Hablando de eso… ¿Por lo menos tomarás otro dragón, rebelde-sin-causa?"

Finalmente, el mapa fue descendiendo de un frustrado Thorston. "Nah. Estoy bien así. Además, Hiccup está acaparando todos los buenos."

"Pero…" Sin embargo, el mismo Jorgenson se detuvo en sus quejas. "Como quieras."

Eret pretendió hacerse cargo de asegurar sus "maletas" con soga, aunque de reojo, no perdió de vista el intento de Tuffnut por tranquilizar a su amigo: la bota que había sido acosada, se estiró hasta colisionar con el costado de Snotlout en jugueteo.

"Oye. Mi padre me dejó llevarme su escudo y su espada. ¿Qué tan  _genial_  es eso?"

"Bastante genial." Y Snotlout hizo un buen esfuerzo por comunicar entusiasmo. "No te he visto entrenar."

"Pues yo  _sí_  te vi a ti… ¡Woah, Snot! ¿Dónde demonios tenías a ese animal escondido? ¡Barriste la arena con Camicazi!"

La sonrisa fue más auténtica, en esta ocasión. Jorgenson, predeciblemente, floreció bajo el cumplido.

Eret aclaró su garganta. "¿Algo más en la lista, Tuffnut?"

Dicha lista fue reajustada hasta que las narices del muchacho estuvieran traspaso el pergamino. "Eh, nop. Espera—No. Esta es una mancha de jugo. ¡Todo en orden, Capitán!"

"Perfecto." Eret asintió para sí, una vez que el drakkar estuviera preparado para su exigente gusto. Brincó de regreso al muelle, sacudiendo sus manos. "Ahora sólo queda avisarle a Hiccup que todo está en orden."

Eret sólo esperaba que los Romanos  _no_  lo estuvieran, de igual manera.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

_Estaba de pie en un lugar irreconocible._

_Alfombra de tonalidad verde, cubría una serie de escalones de piedra. Escalones que ascendían a un destino predecible._

_Un trono._

_No podía moverse. Deseaba hacerlo, pero una fuerza intangible lo detenía en su lugar. Creyó escuchar su nombre ser llamado—Pero, estaban equivocados, él no era ningún Hiccup—Una persona se levantó del trono._

_Le resultaba conocido._

_Sangre-carne-familia-padre._

_Padre._

_Una corona de oro rodeaba la cabeza del hombre. Un objeto tan pequeño. Tan delatador._

_Tan delatador como reconocer aquella espada suya, siendo desvainada a mano del Rey. Padre._

_Traidor._

" _No habrá paz, hijo mío." Aquellas barbas negras se partieron con la sentencia en sus labios. "Nunca habrá paz entre nosotros y ellos."_

_Incomprensión pronto dio a lugar a… terror puro._

_La sangre corrió por la alfombra verde—color de los bosques donde había crecido—marcó la piedra con una historia que sería escondida, nunca contada. La sangre chispeó los rincones, se escurrió del filo de la espada de Grimbeard, y tatuó un irremediable desenlace…_

_Estaba muriendo._

_Y_ Furious _estaba muriendo junto con él…_

Snotlout despertó de golpe sobre su cama, un grito de incontrolable sufrimiento desgarrándose por su habitación. Jaló de su camisón de dormir hasta que piel desnuda fuera lo encontrado. Snotlout rasguñó su torso en violencia inmensurable, mejillas humedecidas por una pérdida que le era ajena—y a la vez, no.

Divisó la espada, descansando con inocencia en la silla frente a él. Esperaba por un nuevo día. Un nuevo día donde sería utilizada.

Snotlout se paralizó, reconociendo el arma como la causante del asesinato de sus sueños.

Stormblade.

La espada del mismísimo Rey Grimbeard.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XVII**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Yeaaaaaah. Tal vez muchos de ustedes ya sospechaban lo de la espada. Tal vez no. Aquí está, sin embargo. Hiccup no será el único envuelto con los fantasmas del pasado. :B ¡Me menciona tanto entrar de lleno a mis planes con él! Y no me refiero sólo al Snotuff. Lo siento si perciben que el ritmo de la historia va muy lento. Sin embargo, no me parece enriquecedor entrar a batalla donde vidas puedan perderse, sin haber establecido relaciones y/o interacciones con verdadero significado entre los personajes, primero. Uno tiene que primero agarrarles cariño a los personajes/amistades/ships/etc. para entonces sentir las consecuencias emocionales de la trama. La acción se aproxima, sean pacientes. Pero yo no pienso "hacer" parejas de la nada o como arte de magia. (Sólo con el Toothcup porque esos son retefacilotes xD).
> 
> ¡Galletas para todos! De antemano, gracias por leer. Y ya saben, friggs, gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día.
> 
> P.D. PERDÓN POR LOS CUERNOS CLOUDJUMPER, PERO UNA CHICA TIENE NECESIDADES Y TÚ ANDAS BIEN MAMÓN (Y MÁS MAMÓN TE PONDRÁS CUANDO DESCUBRAS LO QUE TU CHICA ANDA HACIENDO).
> 
> YA ME VOY A HACER MIS FICS DE SAN VALENTIN, LO PROMETO.


	19. Me Haces Sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valka tomó la mano de Ruffnut. "Tranquila. Es un ejercicio de confianza, recuerda. No permitiré que salgas lastimada."
> 
> "Si no hay chipote con sangre, no es divertido." La venda imposibilitando su visión no derribó el buen humor de la chica, y Valka sonrió. Definitivamente su espíritu había mejorado desde el fracaso del día anterior.

**XVIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Cuando estoy sola contigo, me haces sentir."_

-Lissie.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Tuffnut era el único Thorston en la sala de la choza, aborreciendo los ronquidos de su hermana. En su regazo, la cabeza de Belch resoplaba entre profundos sueños, acurrucado y disfrutando de sus últimos momentos con su jinete. Barf también recibía masajeos ocasionales, murmurando entre colmillos puntiagudos, sobre el colchón que Ruffnut había rellenado de plumas de ganso, especialmente para él.

Cuando los urgentes golpes hacia su recibidor lo rompieron de su trance, su casco se resbaló de su cabeza. Gruñó en sobresalto, intercalando miradas con los enormes ojos amarillos del Zippleback.

Los golpes se repitieron, más escandalosos que antes. Tuffnut no tuvo alternativa más que levantarse, temiendo que su padre despertara. ¿Estarían bajo ataque, o qué?

No había esperado a Snotlout del otro lado. Mucho menos desaliñado, en su blusón de dormir, y sin su casco.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esa cara?"

Snotlout le empujó, omiso a sus preguntas, para insertarse a la residencia Thorston. Fue curioso que el chico escogiera el rincón más lejano para pegarse a la pared, su mirada en la pira. Tuffnut cerró la puerta. Contempló con alerta el estado bizarro de Snotlout. Comenzó a acercársele lentamente, sus manos realzadas. "¿Snotlout?"

"No sabía a donde más ir."

Tuffnut frunció su ceño. Snotlout nunca se permitía lucir tan perturbado frente a otros. Lo preocupó al instante. "Nah. Está bien. No estaba durmiendo."

"Estuviste allí conmigo, por eso… Estuviste  _ahí_." Los puños del muchacho se flexionaron ante sus propios ojos, desnudando sus palmas. Tuffnut tuvo el presentimiento de que el vikingo estaba mirando algo más en ellas, algo invisible para el mellizo. "Tuffnut, creo que regresé averiado."

Una broma lo primero que quiso venir a su lengua, pero Tuffnut se frenó justo a tiempo. "¿Por qué dirías algo así?"

Snotlout talló su rostro. "Porque he estado perdiendo la razón desde que desperté. Ni importa si estoy despierto o dormido, ¡no me deja en paz!"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién no te deja en paz?"

"Deja de preguntarme, y tal vez así puedas averiguarlo." El rezongo fue más del estilo de Snotlout. Tuffnut roló sus ojos, pero le invitó a continuar con cejas expectantes. Snotlout respiró profundamente. "Es la sangre de Seadragonus que Dagur me hizo ingerir, estoy seguro… Era plateada, ¿sabes? Ahora, todo lo que veo es plata." El lomo del muchacho se resbaló por la pared hasta que su trasero tocó el piso. "Puedo estar despierto, y de repente una estúpida neblina llega a mi mente, y ya no puedo ver más."

Tuffnut rascó su mentón, totalmente atónito. No creyó tener las capacidades para lidiar con Snotlout en crisis existencial. Esa área era más de Hiccup. Con pies descalzos, caminó hasta Snotlout, acomodándose a su costado cuando no hubo objeción. Procuró dar la cara en dirección opuesta a vikingo, puesto que Snot' fácilmente podría sentirse acorralado.

Snotlout agachó su rostro hasta tenerlo entre sus propias palmas. Cuando habló, fue con voz distorsionada. "Soñé que mataba a Hiccup."

"Vamos, ¿quién no?"

"Pero, no era  _yo-yo_ … ni tampoco  _nuestro_  Hiccup. Era otro Hiccup… y… mi espada… Por Thor, ¿qué estupideces estoy diciendo?"

Tuffnut se arrastró un poco más. "Así que fue una pesadilla. No es algo fuera de lo normal. Todos las tenemos. Una vez soñé que Barf—"

"No son sueños o pesadillas. Eso lo sé. Vi lo que Hiccup nos acababa de contar en su estúpida junta. Sobre el asesinato de Hiccup II." Ojos añiles se asomaron de entre dedos entrelazados. Snotlout buscó por el rostro de Tuffnut por su propia cuenta. "Vi como Grimbeard atravesó el corazón de su hijo usando mi espada."

"¿Tu espada? ¿Tu  _nueva_  espada?"

Fue el momento para que el temperamento explosivo de Snotlout hiciera aparición. "¡Sí, sí, esa maldita espada del demonio que no volveré a tocar!" El vikingo se puso de pie para saltar hasta el otro lado de la sala. Tuffnut no lo persiguió.

Estaba hartándose de estar persiguiendo a Snotlout.

"¡Lo vi todo! ¿Qué tan loco es eso? Lo vi con lujo de detalles. Lo sentí como si hubiera sido  _yo_  el partido a la mitad—Sé que no fue un sueño, ¡de eso sí estoy seguro!"

"¡Shhhh!" Tuffnut colocó su dedo frente a sus labios. "Mi papá está dormido, ¿quieres que nos degollé? Cálmate, Snot'."

El regañado bufó por sus narizotas justo como su Nightmare. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la sala, y Tuffnut estuvo agradecido de los pies desnudos del chico, evitando estruendos que levantarían a Tuffnut I como resorte.

Finalmente, Jorgenson retornó a su punto de inicio por sí solo, dejándose caer a lado de Tuffnut tras la zanja que dejó en su piso. "… ¿Me crees?"

"Mmm." Tuffnut recargó su cabeza sobre la pared. Cruzó sus piernas y descansó sus manos unidas sobre su regazo. Sintió la mirada de Snotlout posarse sobre él. "Veamos, ¿qué sí creo que estás teniendo visiones raras de tus antepasados, por culpa de la sangre de dragón que Dagur te hizo probar?"

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa forma—"

"Te creo."

Cuando Tuffnut giró su rostro en dirección del otro, se encontró con un mentón semi-abierto y alivio filtrándose por el perfil de Snotlout. Tuffnut sonrió. "¿Qué? Nos han sucedido cosas aún más extrañas. Después de ver esferas mágicas salir de Hiccup y Toothless, todo es posible a estas alturas."

Snotlout masticó aquella fresca perspectiva con ojos saltones y brazos cruzados. "Huh."

La fogata crujió. Ruffnut berreó entre ronquidos. Barf y Belch gorgorearon.

"También veo un trono. Un trono abandonado. Desde que volvimos a Berk, no he parado de soñarlo. No tenía idea de quien podría ser… hasta esta noche."

Tuffnut torció su nariz. "¿Piensas que es el trono de Grimbeard El Gastly?"

Snotlout achicó sus ojos sospechosamente. "¿Siempre has sido tan listo?"

"Ah, sip. Así nací." Tuffnut levantó su mentón. "Que sirva para dejar en claro quién de los dos mellizos es el más inteligente, Jorgenson."

Snotlout sonrió hasta que sus dientes se aparecieron. Las telarañas de sus pesadillas no indicaron tener tanta influencia en él. "Mm. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes…"

Por una razón desconocida, el corazón de Tuffnut dio una voltereta.

Maldito idiota.

Tuffnut carraspeó su garganta. "Mejor deberías hablar con Hiccup. Puede que yo sea  _increíblemente_  listo, ¿pero espadas embrujadas? Son más del callejón de Hiccup o Fishlegs. O quizás hasta Gothi pueda tener algún remedio…"

"Nah." La sonrisa de Snotlout se minimizó a una suave curva de labios. "Vine justo con la persona que necesitaba."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

El festín en Honor a los Caídos perduraba vivo hasta la profunda madrugada. Sólo los valientes podían admirarse en asistencia, celebrando por la vida cuando la muerte había tocado en sus corazones. Los vikingos habían dicho adiós, pero ahora la hora de celebrar la bienvenida que Odín les daría a sus hermanos y hermanas en el Valhalla.

O al menos, ese fue el sentimiento que Bertha comunicó en sus discursos infectados de ale y tónicos medicinales.

"Rayos de Thor, ¡amo esa canción!" La mujer marcó su entusiasmo en un golpe de su tarro sobre la mesa. A tan sólo dos lugares después de la Jefa Bog-Burglar, Hiccup despertó de su ligera siesta con el sorpresivo escándalo, y Camicazi escupió parte de su ale al verlo saltar como becerro asustado. Se carcajeó con un ánimo restaurado, invitando a Valka y al resto de los invitados a reírse junto con ella. "¡Deseo bailar con un vikingo de verdadero aguante! ¿A dónde se fue aquel joven de brazos anchos y tenor encantador?"

Hiccup estaba en pleno catapultaje de uvas en contra de Camicazi, cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta se le había sido dirigida a él. "¿Ah? Oh, ¿se refiere a Eret, Jefa Bertha?"

Su borrachina madre asintió. "¡Ese mismo! ¿En dónde se ha metido?"

La respuesta provino de Tantrum, quien recién llegaba con nuevos tarros de ale para todos. "Me temo que se encuentra en lista de espera, Bertha. Alguien más ya lo está ocupando."

Cualquier decepción que Bertha hubiera podido sentir se desvaneció en cuanto miró a la pelirroja. "Ah, Tantrum." Una sonrisa de honesto placer hizo resaltar las mejillas coloradas de su madre. Camicazi observó el cariño con el que la mujer acogió una mano de la Princesa. "Soy tan feliz de que ustedes dos hayan logrado encontrar su camino de regreso."

Oh, no. Camicazi tosió ale por sus narices. Los estúpidos dientes malformados de Hiccup se abrieron en completo deleite, ante el desastre que se aproximada.

"Ah, mamá—"

"Nunca perdí la esperanza de que una reconciliación fuera a ser posible. Sé que Camicazi suele ser tan cabeza dura—"

"MAMÁ—"

"No podría pedir por una mejor cuñada." Y para cerrar el contrario demoniaco, Bertha besó los nudillos de la Princesa Uglithug.

Camicazi botó de su silla, la corrección a mitad de camino de su boca—sin embargo, nunca esperó que Tantrum se le adelantara.

"Bertha." La mujer tomó la mano de Bertha, retirándola de su persona con educación. "Está equivocada. Camicazi y yo permanecemos como hermanas de guerra. Siempre lo seremos." Epicúreos hombros subieron y bajaron en neutra concesión. "Sin embargo, hasta allí yacen los límites de nuestra afiliación."

Bertha parpadeó. Su ceño rubio se arrugó en absorción de lo dicho. Cuando su mirada se clavó en su hija, Camicazi asintió, reafirmando lo dicho. Bertha achicó sus labios en una mueca poco grata. Sin palabras continuó con el contenido su tarro, su desaprobación palpable en la atmosfera.

Hiccup no cesaba de voltear hacia cualquier otra dirección que no lo involucrara a su mesa, y la llegada de su Night Fury fue la distracción perfecta. ¡Oh, pero que lástima Toothless no luciera en humor de coquetear! Desinflado por ser mandando al carajo en favor de una larga siesta, Hiccup no tuvo otra opción más que otorgar devotas caricias a la cabeza acurrucada a los pies de su asiento.

"Aun así, pusiste tu armada a los pies de mi tribu. ¿Cuál es tu motivación para hacer esto, entonces, Princesa?"

Camicazi giró hacia su madre en imprevista suspicacia. Todo rastro jovial de Bertha había disminuido a cortés apreciación. Tantrum había estado por tomar asiento al lado opuesto de la Jefa, cuando la pregunta la hizo parpadear como gorrión.

"Mi alianza con su tribu permanece intacta, Jefa Berta, eso nunca cambiará." Gruesas pestañas rizadas descendieron en contemplación. Cuando aquellos azul-violetas se alzaron en directa conexión con los suyos, emoción tenue brilló en ellos. "Camicazi siempre será mi hermana valquiria. Si me necesita, allí estaré… Siempre."

Algo que Tantrum no era, para la decepción de su padre, era mentirosa.

Camicazi liberó un suspiro estremecedor, aquellos hilos de sentimiento de antaño removiéndose entre su pecho. Tantrum tenía razón, claro. Si los roles estuvieran invertidos, Camicazi sería la vikinga ofreciendo apoyo. Las circunstancias de su separación no importarían. Levantó su tarro de licor en honor, y en profundo agradecimiento, ladeando su cabeza en dirección de la Princesa.

Bertha resopló por su boca, tomando turnos en observar a su hija y a Tantrum. "Probablemente este sería mi momento de mencionar algo involucrado con fuego y cenizas. Sin embargo, tengo miedo de que Camicazi disloque la rodilla buena que me queda por debajo de la mesa." Todo lo que tenía que ver con Bertha era de grandes proporciones. No había quietud con ella. Su tarro golpeó la mesa, su silla tronó al ser despojada como choza vieja, y el eructo que escapó de su boca, silenció la música del festín. "Sólo queda decir que mi baile con Grandote Eret será en otra noche, preferiblemente cuando tenga la cabeza de Dagur como copa para continuar festejando. Por ahora, me retiro. Sospecho que mirar triple es mi señal para—" Otro eructo. "—irme a dormir."

Camicazi rascó parte de su cabeza, exasperación mezclándose con alivio. Su madre había tomado suficiente para desmayar a un oso, pero mañana Camicazi  _la querría ver._  Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba al completo, y éste se vengaría, más temprano que tarde. "Iré con ella."

La mano de Valka la serenó. "Yo lo haré, Princesa. Es tarde, y también debería irme a descansar. Me encargaré de que Bertha llegue a salvo a la choza de mi hijo."

Era gracioso, Camicazi continuaba olvidando la existencia de la madre de Hiccup. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ver a la mujer en el lugar de Stoick. Ni siquiera había chismeado con Hiccup al respecto. "Gracias." Gruñó, por el rabo de su ojo captando a Tantrum ocupando el asiento que Bertha había desocupado.

"Deberíamos hablar sobre nuestra estrategia." Salió de Tantrum, en cuanto quedaron a solas.

"¿Estrategia?"

"Zarpamos en cuatro días, y no hemos hablado al respecto." Tantrum apuntó hacia Hiccup. "Todos los Comandantes están aquí. Aprovechemos la oportunidad."

Camicazi delineó la apertura de su tarro. "Hiccup no vendrá con nosotros."

Tantrum alzó sus cejas. Cuando se tornó al Hairy Hooligan en persona, Hiccup estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa, ahora que no estaba Valka para regañarlo. "Tengo… otra misión que necesitaré ejecutar primero. Los alcanzaremos después."

"Más te vale." Camicazi reiteró, con un trago dulcificando su amenaza.

"Oh, bien." Tantrum aceptó el nuevo descubrimiento mejor de lo esperado. "Entonces, con mayor razón, necesitaré tu opinión Hiccup."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro." Tantrum declaró con una obviedad que no era tan obvia, excepto a sus ojos. La pirata dejó su ale a un lado. "Verás… Necesito escoger tres Comandantes para mi armada. En un tipo de ataque como este, me parece prudente que el comando se divida entre las tres tribus. Inspirará confianza entre las tropas."

Hiccup y Camicazi se miraron a través de los lados puestos de la mesa. Hiccup se encogió de hombro. "Suena justo. Pero, todavía no me queda claro…"

"Necesitaré una recomendación tuya, Hiccup. Supongo que tus jinetes se harán cargo del ataque aéreo, ¿cierto? No tengo objeción al respecto, pero aun así, se necesitará uno de los tuyos en tierra firme, peleando con nosotros. En lo personal, a lo que he observado, pensaría que la Señorita Hofferson—"

"¿ _Astrid_?"

"¿Para  _qué_?"

Tantrum pausó en pleno discurso, sus ojos danzando en direcciones opuestas. Luego, la doncella tomó aire, dirigiéndose hacia la persona que había hablado al último. "Estoy al tanto de que la Hairy Hooligan ha sido la Segunda en Comando de Hiccup por un tiempo ya, Camicazi. ¿Por qué su posición debería cambiar en esta batalla? Estoy segura que está preparada."

Camicazi apretó el puente de su nariz, repitiéndose  _no-reacciones-no-reacciones-no reacciones_. No había manera de que la mención de Astrid fuera tan casual como Tantrum había querido representar.

Tantrum…  _sabía_.

¿Cómo? Sólo Thor lo sabía. Pero, la mujer  _ya_  estaba enterada más de lo que Camicazi hubiera deseado.

"Bueno…" Hiccup fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa. Con sus usuales manerismos extraños, el muchacho vistió distintos mohines de curiosidad. "No puedo negar los hechos." Risa nerviosa se coló por sus dientes chuecos. "Astrid… efectivamente ha demostrado ser una Segunda en Comando eficiente.  _Más_  que eficiente, me atrevo a decir." Hiccup torturó las cutículas de sus dedos mientras las palabras salían de su boca. "Sin embargo, ella no sería mi única elección. Mi primo, Snotlout Jorgenson, también cuenta con experiencia en batalla que compite la de Astrid. Es un buen estratega, un vikingo valiente, y capaz de liderar cualquier ataque, venga del aire o de la tierra firme."

Camicazi peló sus ojos.

Hiccup rio. "¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar? ¡Acabas de entrenar con él, Camicazi!"

"Oh, sí, no lo he olvidado. No niego que no sea verdad… Sólo que nunca esperé que algún día  _tú_  llegaras a admitirlo en voz alta."

Las risas de Hiccup se ablandaron a una de aquellas sonrisas juveniles que habían sacado varios suspiros de Hofferson, pecas resaltando por el rubor de sus mejillas. "Ni yo."

Tantrum intervino, de nuevo. "Entonces. ¿El Señor Jorgenson será el elegido?"

"Nominaría a Tuffnut Thorston también, pero el mellizo me acompañará en mi misión. Tiene la mente fría que a Ruffnut todavía le falta desarrollar. Fishlegs está fuera de la lista por default. Eh, liderar no es lo suyo, a menos que no haya otra alternativa. Eret—Ups, me llevaré a ese también, heh. Mmmm… sip, regresamos a Astrid y a Snotlout. Elija el que quiera, Princesa. Aunque, le recomendaría hablar con ellos personalmente, antes de tomar una decisión."

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?" Camicazi se estaba aburriendo rápidamente con la conversación. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su silla con completo desdén. "Pensé que se haría cargo del ataque en el aire."

"Ella le hará compañía a tu madre en mi nave." Tantrum usurpó a Hiccup. "Bertha y Valka serán apoyo de respaldo. Permanecerán ocultas, según tengo entendido."

 _-Stoick_  no haría eso. El pensamiento surgió, y no lo pudo barrer de su consciencia. Camicazi mordió su labio. No dejaba de ser verdad. Stoick El Vasto siempre había enfrentado a sus enemigos puño contra cara. "Ahí está tu estrategia, entonces. ¿Contenta?" Tomó una de las nueces ya semi-destrozadas que Valka había dejado en la mesa, y la dejó caer a su garganta, masticando escandalosamente su premio. Tantrum hizo una de sus tantas malas caras, al ver su falta de modales.

"Deberías tomar esto más seriamente, Camicazi."

La rubia rodó sus ojos en blanco. "Y tú deberías de dejar de hacer planes. Pensé que ya habías aprendido, que cuando la muerte viene por ti, Odín se limpia el trasero con tus planes."

Tantrum no respondió. Tensión hizo un grandioso regreso. Hiccup frunció su ceño en reproche, y hasta se atrevió a  _juzgarla_  con su mirada aguafiestas. Camicazi sacó su lengua, no pudiendo creer que  _Hiccup_ saliera a la defensa de Tantrum. ¡Ni siquiera le agradaba!

"A mí me gustan los planes." Fue lo que salió del tonto. Cuando Tantrum volteó hacia él, confundida, Hiccup trató de animarla con otra boba sonrisa. "Puede que Cami-Bruta tenga razón, y que algunos fenómenos sean inevitables, pero yo no creo que esa sea excusa para que nos sorprendan con los pantalones abajo."

Camicazi golpeó una nuez con su puño. "Linda analogía."

Hiccup talló uno de sus ojos. "Tal vez si no estuviéramos a dos horas del amanecer y con menos ale en mí, podría sacar algo más profundo de mi cabeza… Oh, Princesa, ¿se retira?"

Tantrum estiró una mano para frenar el intento de Hiccup por seguir protocolo ante la despedida de una Princesa. "Me ha recordado de las clases de esgrima de las que estaré a cargo mañana—quiero decir, _hoy_." Sacudiendo las curvas de su vestido prestigioso, Tantrum evitó conectar mas miradas con ambos vikingos. "Disfruten del resto de la fiesta."

Cuando la mujer los desertó, hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, el dedo estirado de Hiccup lo arruinó.

"¡Ve tras ella!"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para disculparte. Dioses, Camicazi, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Hasta yo puedo admitir que la mujer no se merecía tu actitud! Ve. Tras. Ella."

Odiaba admitir que Hiccup estuviera la razón. Pero, el remordimiento ya había comenzado a invadirla desde el momento que había visto el cuerpo de Tantrum girarse en retirada. No hacía unos momentos, habían estado festejando su alianza, y con tan sólo una frase, Camicazi había embarrado mierda de caballo por la buena atmósfera. No sabía por qué, pero con el tiempo, aquel talento se había convertido en una especialidad suya. "No es mi culpa que sea tan sensible."

Hiccup únicamente continuó  _juzgándola_  con su mirada.

"¡Agh! ¡Como quieras! ¡Pero no lo estoy haciendo por tus sermones, Haddock!"

"Miéntete todo lo que quieras, sólo discúlpate.  _Bruta_."

El impertinente se mereció el bofetón en su cabezota. "Vuelve a tu siesta abadejo. Acurrúcate junto a tu querido dragón como haz querido hacerlo todo la noche."

Tantrum no fue difícil de encontrar. Había sido interceptada por un ebrio Fishlegs, quien no hacia otra cosa más que recitar poesía sin sentido a la perturbada mujer.

"—no que las rosas no pudieran ser rojas, pero el punto es que ninguna flor podría rivalizar con su cabello."

"Que dulce de su parte, Señor Ingerman, pero…"

Camicazi aprovechó la canción que recién habían comenzado con tambores y flautas. Escurrió una mano por el antebrazo de Tantrum, llevándosela lejos del enamoradizo vikingo, y justo al corazón de la pista de baile. Fue la colisión de cuerpos que Camicazi había estado temiendo, y la cercanía que Tantrum había estado pidiendo con sus profundos ojos violetas.

"Esta es la parte donde me disculpo por mi bocota."

Tantrum elevó su rostro del suelo. Fue fría con su ira, pero simultáneamente, llameante con un mosaico de emociones. "Los Dioses son unos desalmados al hacerme amar a alguien tan egoísta como tú."

Camicazi permaneció callada.

"Desconozco como funcionas, Camicazi. Desconozco cómo pudiste amarme un día, y dejar de hacerlo, al siguiente. Ha transcurrido más de un año desde la última vez que te vi, y aun así… Estoy aquí, respirando frente a ti… y todavía  _ardo_  por ti. Mis adentros se  _queman_  por ti." Aquellos bellos ojos se cristalizaron. "¿En serio, tú no? ¿En serio no ardes por mí en igual forma? ¿Ni siquiera, un poco?"

Camicazi manipuló su mano hasta tener el mentón de Tantrum capturado. "Una parte de mí siempre arderá por ti, Tantrum. Mis manos, siempre tendrán curiosidad por tocarte. Mis labios, siempre se lamerán en nostalgia, recordando tu sabor… ¿Pero, amor? Ese es otro asunto. Siempre fue otro asunto, ajeno a nosotras."

Cuando la primera lagrima cayó, trazo su camino tan rápido, que culminó en las yemas de Camicazi. "¿Crees amar a esa chiquilla?"

"No sé lo que es amar." No había mujer u hombre en esta tierra que no se arrojara a los lobos en honor a aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, lo más cercano que Camicazi podía comparar a la experiencia, era una obsesión. "No sé si… pueda. O que lo tenga en mí, Tantrum… No sé."

Tantrum se zafó de sus manos. "Hofferson no sabe en el duelo que se está involucrando. Nada la preparará para tu inmadurez."

Camicazi recorrió su dentadura frontal con la punta de sus dientes, pensando seriamente en la acusación. "Ese es el detalle con Astrid: le das batalla, ella te la devuelve."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Valka tomó la mano de Ruffnut. "Tranquila. Es un ejercicio de confianza, recuerda. No permitiré que salgas lastimada."

"Si no hay chipote con sangre, no es divertido." La venda imposibilitando su visión no derribó el buen humor de la chica, y Valka sonrió. Definitivamente su espíritu había mejorado desde el fracaso del día anterior.

Cloudjumper atendió al llamado por su atención. Sin embargo, aprovechando que Ruffnut no podía verlos, Valka hizo muecas que claramente comunicaron un COOPERA O CUELLO. Cloudjumper se limitó a gruñir. "Toma cinco pasos hacia el frente, Ruffnut. Lentamente, no te preocupes. Así, muy bien. Al quinto paso, quiero que te relajes. Soltaré tu mano, pero será por un periodo de tiempo tan breve que no lo percibirás. No temas, no te caerás."

"Uuuh, de acuerdo…"

Valka alzó sutilmente la unión de su mano con la de la chica. Justo como lo habían planeado, una de las alas superiores de Cloudjumper se dirigió hacia la mancuerna, de manera que la garra superior de su apéndice voladora, reemplazara la mano de Valka rápidamente. Cuando se hizo el intercambio, nada indicó que Ruffnut se hubiera percatado. "Excelente, Ruffnut." Valka guiñó su ojo derecha al dragón, manos en la cintura. "Permanece en esa posición por un momento. Blanquea tu mente. Concéntrate en los sentidos que no tienes privados."

Valka estaba consciente de que a esa edad, blanquear su mente era tan difícil como pedirle a Hiccup no subirse a un dragón. La juventud tenía tantas desventajas como ventajas. La madre de Ruffnut, además, sólo había podido heredar atributos predispuestos al movimiento, a la búsqueda por caos y ataque. Durante su adolescencia, Valka nunca hubiera imaginado tener algo en común con la prometida de Tuffnut I…

Sacudió su cabeza. No era el momento para divagar. "Dime qué sientes bajo tus dedos, Ruffnut."

"Eeeeh. Pues…" Las yemas de la joven exploraron el apéndice esponjoso. Valka sonrió cuando las otras alas de Cloudjumper parecieron estremecerse. "… tiene manos muy secas, Jefa."

Silencio.

Cloudjumper nunca se había mostrado más ofendido. Valka tapó su boca para guardarse sus risillas. "Está bien. ¿Qué más?"

El rostro cubierto de Ruffnut se tornó en dirección del dragón, sin saberlo. Cloudjumper no necesitó ser ordenado esta vez. Por su cuenta, fue acercando su cabeza hacia la rubia. "Su mano es demasiado dura... y, ¡oh!" los dedos de Rufnut descubrieron el doblez del gancho de piel carmín a si disposición. "No es su mano, ¿verdad?"

"No te tenses, Ruff—¿Puedo llamarte Ruff?—Bien. No te preocupes, vas bien. Cloudjumper no tiene problema con que estés contacto con él, ¿cierto?" Una cadena de renuentes gorgoteos la respaldaron. "Respira hondo. Relájate."

"¿Estoy apretándote, Señor X? Porque—"

"No lo estás haciendo, Ruffnut. No te preocupes." Cuando Cloudjumper mostró estar paralizado por las constantes caricias a su ancla rojiza, Valka suspiró. "Que no te importe. Cloudjumper no es ningún dragón delicado. Es diez veces más resistente que cualquier vikingo. Sujétate bien. Lo más importante de esta lección está por suceder."

Ruffnut la buscó a ciegas, guiándose por la dirección de su voz. Valka apretó uno de sus hombros en apoyo. "No aprendí de la noche a la mañana a volar con él. Nadie nace experto, Ruff. Esto es lo que pasará: Cloudjumper te levantará lentamente con su ala, pero tienes que confiar en que te atrapará."

"Más bien en que no me dejará caer, ¿no?"

Valka intercaló mirada con el dragón que la había invitado a dejar vida de vikinga, años atrás. "No, Ruffnut. Caer es necesario en la vida. Es con las caídas que conocemos de lo que realmente estamos hechos."

A una lenta cuenta regresiva, el Stormcutter fue elevando su ala, una vez que Ruffnut se sujetó con más seguridad de su gancho. Cuando el piso dejó de apoyarla, las piernas de la chica patalearon en primera reacción. Sus brazos se flexionaron hasta que musculo compacto brotó de ellos. Valka observó a su dragón con detenimiento.

- _Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto_. Cloudjumper solía ser una criatura tan independiente, tan privada… Raramente solía poner de su parte a la hora de crear nuevos lazos de amistad. Si Hiccup y Toothless no fueran  _literalmente_ , parte de su familia, Valka dudaba que el Stormcutter se permitiera sacrificar tanto de su tiempo para el beneficio personal del Alfa y su jinete. Valka todavía recordaba la promesa que había extraído de su fiel compañero, antes de la huida a Berserk.

"Cloudjumper ya ha salvado tu vida con anterioridad. No deberías dudar de que lo hará otra vez." Valka indicó desde su posición inferior al cuerpo flotante de la vikinga. Cuando se dirigió a la fuente de soporte de la joven, Valka tronó sus dedos para conseguir la atención del dragón. "Lo mismo contigo, Cloud'. Fue tu idea auxiliar a la Señorita Thorston de esta manera. Ella no será una réplica de mi persona, y no puedes esperar lo mismo. Ruffnut hará su mejor esfuerzo para no pisar tu cola, o jalar tus bigotes… Pero, cada jinete es diferente. Cuando ella aprenda a domarte, lo hará bajo sus propios términos. Bajo sus propias reglas. Deberás respetarlas."

El Stormcutter no dio impresión positiva al respecto. Le estaba costando amoldarse a otra persona, y Valka sabía que tanto. Sus ojos amarillos parpadearon sin sincronía, y su cabeza se sacudió en asimilación de lo dicho.

Aun así, cuando el consentimiento se materializó en voz y encías desnudas, Valka no dudó de la persistencia del dragón.

_"Trataré."_

Justo como Valka había explicado antes de comenzar la lección, justo cuando Ruffnut estuvo en sus límites, el ala inferior de Cloudjumper se extendió en salvavidas, colocándose debajo del cuerpecillo a su cargo, amortiguando.

"A la cuenta de tres, Ruffnut, deberás hacer lo que te estoy por ordenar. No debes dudar. Nunca debes dudar de lo que un dragón hará por alguien. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ruffnut resopló por sus narices, pero asintió con un gemido resignado. "Mmmh-hmm."

"Bien. Comenzaré. Uno…"

El cuerpo de la vikinga había comenzado a aflojarse, ya fuera de manera intencional o por instinto. Sus piernas fueron hojas sueltas al viento, mientras que su cabeza se permitió colgar ligeramente de su cuello.

"Dos."

Cloudjumper tenía a la joven como foco de atención. No se distrajo, aun con los sonidos de otros vikingos llegando a la arena.

"Tres."

Valka sonrió. "Suéltate, Ruffnut. Suéltate ya."

Ruffnut lo hizo.

La figura esbelta cayó en momentánea picada, sus extremidades suavizadas en rendición—fue acogida de inmediato, envuelta en cuero traslucido, una malla que aprenderá a protegerla de fuego, hielo o acero, a su debido tiempo.

Cloudjumper ladeó su ala, y Ruffnut rompió en risillas divertidas cuando fue resbalada de regreso al piso, justo de pie, como si no hubiera sucedido nada de lo anterior.

"Puedes retirar tu venda."

Cuando fue obedecida, Ruffnut estaba sonriendo, su boca ladeada hacia un extremo. Su mirada estaba clavada en Cloudjumper, y la acción estaba siendo replicada. El ala del Stormcutter no se alejó, todavía acariciando las espaldas de la rubia en continua vigilancia. Cuando Ruffnut se dejó caer por voluntad propia en segunda ocasión, ni el dragón o Valka lo esperaron.

"¡Woo-hoo! ¡Eso fue divertido, Cloud'!"

Valka miró la larga barbilla coloreada de azul de Cloudjumper ondularse en mímica al alegre veredicto de la joven: una sonrisa. Suavizó la ansiedad que Valka había estado guardando, al presenciar el potencial de lo que humana y dragón podrían explotar, una vez que los obstáculos emocionales fueran superados por completo.

"Excelente. Buen trabajo. Ahora…" Valka giró hacia sus alrededor, decidiendo que ya era hora para dar el segundo paso a su lección de hoy. La arena estaba llenándose de vikingos en entrenamiento, y necesitarían paz y tranquilidad. "Ahora, mis queridos pupilos, veremos que tan bien podemos volar los tres fuera de aquí."

Las risillas y los gorgoteos embelesados se congelaron. Cuatro ojos incrédulos se tornaron hacia ella.

Ruffnut tragó saliva. "Algo me dice que debí de haber hecho ese arnés tamaño jumbo, después de todo."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Hiccup no quería despedidas.

Era mejor así, de forma tan imperceptible como la ocasión anterior, cuando habían tenido que escurrirse de Valka y sus condiciones.

Eret decía que estaban listos. Alvin estaba listo.

Acarició la piel que Toothless no podía dejar de rascar. Aplicó el aceite que Gothi le había recomendado. Toothless suspiró con enorme alivio. "Deja de rascarte tanto, ¿quieres? Ya tiene una marca, tontín."

"¡ _No puedo evitarlo_!"

Hiccup agregó algo de sus propias habilidades, trayendo más alivio a las escamas irritadas de su Night Fury. "Esto ayudará, Tooth.' No te preocupes." Cuando el cuello del dragón se estiró sin impedimentos, Hiccup embarró más aceite en sus palmas, cubriendo el pecho en entero. No les convendría que la comezón distrajera a Toothless en pleno vuelo. "Cuando regresemos tendremos que checarte esta sarna tuya si es que continua."

Toothless le dio un colazo en el trasero. "¿ _Sarna, yo_?"

"¿Interrumpo?" Y Eret sonaba a que realmente, no quería estar interrumpiéndolos. "¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Extracto de jazmín." Hiccup inhaló de la botella en risueño sobreactuado. "Sólo lo mejor para mi dragón."

Eret se ocupó de terminar de cargar a su Skullcrusher. "Par de raros."

"Con eso será suficiente." Hiccup se secó las manos con el mismo lomo de su Munr, causándole cosquillas. Una buena ronda de lamidas le prosiguieron, las protestas de Hiccup perdiéndose entre sus propias risas. Cuando la tortura acabó, Eret saltó lejos de la pareja para evitar residuos de baba.

Ninguno había esperado la llegada sorpresiva de una Deadly Nadder al establo de dragones.

Con paja revuelta en su cabeza, y saliva tóxica en su cara, Hiccup se reincorporó justo a tiempo para ver algo… totalmente espectacular.

"¿'Fly? ¿Andas buscando a Astrid?" Eret le recibió a la dragona de vibrantes tonos con una sonrisa, y una mano extendida sobre su trompa. "Está afilando sus hachas en el taller, pequeña traviesa."

Hiccup parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

El panorama no cambió.

Stormfly cerró sus orbitas, ondulándose contra la mano del hombre, sin titubeo alguno.  _"Supe que te Ibas."_

Eret aún no aprendía el idioma de los dragones, así que la confesión no fue más que un ronroneo para él. Hiccup sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Eret levantó el mentón cabizbajo de la Nadder con gentileza—ingenuo, inocente,  _ciego_.

"Vino a despedirse." Hiccup se obligó a traducir. "Está afligida por no ir contigo en esta misión."

Eret torció de perfil hacia el jinete, sus cejas morenas frunciéndose. "Oh."

Hiccup retrocedió hasta que Toothless estuviera a su alcance. "No estoy seguro de lo que estoy… viendo."

Toothless achicó su mirada, pupilas minimizadas. Agachó su rostro y orejas, para continuar en susurros.  _"Yo Sí_."

Diablos. Por todos y cada uno de los demonios. ¿Cómo era posible? "Pero…" ¿Por qué no se había enterado de esto, con anterioridad? Hiccup sabía que Eret y Stormfly no estaban involucrados en algo más allá de simple amistad. Eret ni siquiera estaba enterado todavía de la relación existente entre Hiccup y Toothless. "¿Sabías…?"

" _Primera vez que los veo Juntos."_

Y Eret había estado en el otro lado del Archipiélago, mientras Hiccup había peleado en Berserk. Si las semillas de este acontecimiento ya habían estado orquestándose en su ausencia, Hiccup no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar los resultados. Justo como Toothless lo había indicado, esta era la primera ocasión que tenía a pirata y a dragona interactuando justo frente a sus ojos.

La Sál de Stormfly era una mariposa, titiritando con alas de arcoíris, colores cambiando conforme sus sentimientos eran expuestos crudamente ante ellos.

Eret no podía verla, por supuesto. Para él, únicamente piel rugosa fue la que se estremeció bajo sus caricias. "Oí que te quedarás a cuidar la villa. Está bien que le hagas compañía a tu pequeña, Stormfly."

" _Entre más deseo volar contigo de nuevo, más lejano se vuelve la oportunidad de hacerlo._ " Stormfly acurrucó su hocico por todo el pecho de Eret, el anhelo en sus gruñidos siendo algo papable en la atmósfera. Eret no pudo comprender la extensión de lo que la Nadder quería comunicarle. Fue un sordo.

- _No_. Hiccup se corrigió. – _Ni tan sordo_. Podía ser que físicamente, Eret manifestara neutralidad ante el llamado del alma de Stormfly.

Espiritualmente, sin embargo, el llamado estaba siendo recibido, captando, e inútilmente tratando de ser replicado con su propia Sál. Una Sál que tenía consistencia acuática, transparente entre el escondite de la cueva de su pecho. Apenas se distinguía entre las pieles peludas vistiéndolo, un puño pulsando con resplandor sobrenatural, piando tenuemente versos que Stormfly  _tampoco_  podía escuchar.

" _Son Munr."_

Hiccup respiró hondo. "Y no lo saben."

No era el tiempo adecuado para darle frente a algo como esto. Hiccup tenía que tomar una decisión. Y rápido.

Eret y Stormfly necesitarían Comunión, una vez que se les fuera explicado lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos. Necesitaría lo mismo que Toothless y su persona habían necesitado. Tiempo.

Toothless inclinó su quijada, aceptando en silencio lo que necesitaba hacerse.

Hiccup aclaró su garganta. "Estaremos de regreso entre menos lo esperes, Stormfly. Mientras, eres la Jefa del Pueblo, chica." Con una sonrisa forzada, Hiccup le dio una palmadita al Night Fury, antes de treparse a su arnés. Conectó sus piernas, y le indicó a Eret hacer lo mismo con su dragón. "Prometo que cuidaré bien de tu vikingo preferido."

Con un guiño y una sonrisa, Eret se despidió de su otra mitad, sin saberla ni temerla. Stormfly sacudió sus alas, librándose del conjuro de su cercanía con Eret. Su Sál se desvaneció, pero Hiccup nunca olvidaría el deseo que marcó las alas de aquella mariposa multicolor, queriendo volar hacia Eret pero siendo detenida, ni siquiera a la mitad de su trayectoria.

Hiccup no sabía si sería perdonado, cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. No sabía que les esperaba en el Fuerte Sinister, o en las Isla Bog-Burglar. No sabía con certeza, si su promesa de regresar a Eret sano y salvo, podría ser cumplida. Tantas cosas podían salir mal en plena batalla… Hiccup no tenía ningún derecho de privarles a la pareja de algo que él y su Munr—muy bien—habían gozado.

Aun así… "Es hora de irnos. Tuffnut dijo que nos alcanzaría en los muelles."

Eret lo siguió, con una convicción de la que Hiccup estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Porque Snotlout había pasado la noche en la choza Thorston—roncando junto con Barf y Belch—cuando Eret había pasado a avisarle a Tuffnut de su temprana retirada de medio día, el muchacho había estado también presente.

Y no se limitó con sus lloriqueos. "Pero—Pero, ¡todavía falta un día más para que se vayan! ¡Ese fue el trato! Hiccup no puede cambiar de parecer, así nomás."

Tuffnut terminó de despedirse del Zippleback. Endureció sus hombros y salió de su hogar con Snotlout pisándole los talones. "Es Hiccup del que hablamos, claro que hace lo que se le da la gana." Ya había sospechado que dejarían Berk antes de lo previsto por medio del inventario de anoche. En lo personal, a Tuffnut no le molestaba. Entre más temprano terminaran con los romanos, más rápido podría unírsele a Ruffnut en las Islas de Camicazi. Lo único que no le sentaba bien en la punta de su estómago era que no había podido hablar con su hermana, antes de marcharse. La chica tendría otro ataque histérico cuando se enterara.

Snotlout lo frenó con una mano sobre el escudo de su antebrazo. "Espera, espera, espera…" Tuffnut alzó sus cejas. "No tengo mis botas."

Tuffnut resopló por su nariz. "Pues ve por ellas."

Snotlout mordió su labio inferior. "No te vayas todavía." Le amenazó con un dedo. "Vayamos a mi choza, así podré darte un aventón junto con Hookfang, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vamos!"

Cualquier excusa para no caminar hasta los malditos muelles sonaba excelente para los oídos de Tuffnut. Cedió ante los jaloneos de Snotlout. Spitelout no estaba presente, pero cuando acompañó a su amigo a su habitación, la espada causante de las pesadillas de Jorgenson, sí. Tuffnut se colocó frente a ella, casi retándola desde su posición en la silla.

Era… sólo una espada. No podía entender el miedo que causaba.

Snotlout estuvo a punto de salir sin ella, pero Tuffnut lo detuvo en seco. "Llévala contigo. Si es verdad que ha matado, con más razón deberías utilizarla."

El otro vikingo no reaccionó. Tuffnut roló sus ojos. Recogió el arma sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando los gemidos ridículos de Snotlout. La llevó hasta el chico, ofreciéndola abiertamente. "¿De qué te preocupas tanto? Estará en mejores manos, ahora, ¿no? Ya no matará a nadie sin buena razón."

Un suspiró partió la mandíbula ligeramente cubierta de barba. Snotlout se hizo tonto unos momentos más, pero se resignó a su destino con un refunfuño. Tomó la espada de Tuffnut y la aseguró junto con su cinturón alrededor de su ancha cintura.

Tuffnut hizo un sonido de aprobación. Como fuera, no se podía negar que la espada le quedaba a Snotlout. Encajaban juntos. Y después de ver a Snotlout entrenar con ella, sabía que serían grandiosos en combate. – _Tendré que apurarme para poder verlos en acción._

Hookfang tardó en responder a los chiflidos de su jinete, pero justo cuando Tuffnut estaba resignándose a caminar, el Nightmare aterrizó con flameante estilo. El vuelo a los muelles fue hecho en silencio, con Tuffnut mirando el lomo tenso de Snotlout todo el camino.

Hiccup fue el que los recibió, y para variar, no estaba en los mejores humores. "¡Vaya, por fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"No es su culpa que tu estés completamente loco." Snotlout rezongó, en defensa de algo que no le correspondía. "¿Qué demonios, Hiccup? ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

Tuffnut se perdió de la contestación del pelirrojo en favor de saludar a unos cuantos de los soldados de Alvin, que solían disfrutar de sus chistes. Aventó su mochila al drakkar de carga de Eret, y palmeó el lomo duro del acomodado Skullcrusher en simple  _Hola_. Los tres serían los únicos tripulantes.

Se dio la vuelta, cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. "… Buena suerte con cortarle la garganta a Dagur."

Snotlout ajustó su casco. Luego, permaneció en perpetuo silencio. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban. "Buena suerte… con esquivar flechas que se dirijan a tu cara."

- _Oh, que buenos tiempos aquellos._ Tuffnut sonrió. "Nos vemos, Snotlout." – _Por favor, cuídate el trasero._

Viendo que Snotlout no agregaba más, Tuffnut se dio media vuelta y se introdujo al drakar.

Las dos naves de los Exiliados fueron las primeras en zarpar. Su retirada llamaría la atención, pero cuando todos los demás se percataran, ya estarían lejos de Berk. Tuffnut dudaba que fueran a ser perseguidos para ser regañados por Astrid o Ruffnut. Estaban demasiado ocupadas con su propio entrenamiento.

Eret se les unió. Skullcrusher estiró sus alas de escarabajo. Luego, se impulsó a las alturas, las sogas amarradas a su arnés llevándoselos hacia su nueva aventura.

Hiccup voló por sobre ellos, su máscara bien puesta. Fue la señal definitiva de adiós.

Tuffnut se recargó en el dragón esculpido de la parte frontal del barco, observando la silueta de Snotlout, todavía pasmado en la plataforma del muelle, inmóvil.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Snotlout no había esperado tener otra visión tan pronto, y justo en medio de ver a la mitad de su equipo partir sin él.

Observó a Tuffnut esperando por algo más de su parte, sólo para después suspirar y meterse a su barco. Snotlout había sido paralizado por la neblina, incapaz de actuar de la forma que en verdad quería.

" _La historia tiene una rara tendencia a repetirse._ " La voz que se había adueñado de sus sueños, pesadillas, y ahora  _realidad_ , vibró dentro de su cabeza. " _Lo viste. Tienes que enmendar el pasado."_

Snotlout miró el trono otra vez. Seco de sangre, pero sepultado en algas y en el olvido. Ahora, ya sabía a quién le había pertenecido. "¿Quieres que… encuentre este trono?"

" _Sí. Sí-sí-sí."_

"No puedo." Snotlout susurró. "No puedo. Es una locura. No tengo ni la más menor idea de donde esté."

" _Si no lo haces, nada cambiará. Y la historia tiene una rara tendencia a repetirse."_

"¡Ya dijiste esa parte!" Snotlout sostuvo su frente. "Y yo ya te dije que no sé—"

El trono se transformó en un mapa, en una serie de imágenes que cruzaron su mente demasiado rápido. Vi el mar, vio el sol, vio una fortaleza de piedra, vio globos de vigilancia, vio—

—romanos.

"No." Fue su respuesta. "No puedo.  _Quiero_  ir con Camicazi. Tengo que volver a ver a ese maldito desgraciado…" Después de haberle reprochado a Hiccup y a Eret su desvinculación de la batalla en honor a las Bog-Burglar, ¿con qué cara Snotlout se atrevería a hacer lo mismo?

" _No es tu lugar el de otorgar venganza_." La neblina regresó, tan brumosa e inestable como Snotlout se sintió. " _Venganza fue la caída de tus antepasados."_

De Grimbeard.

Stormblade pareció hipnotizar sus dedos, llamándolo hasta ser empuñada. Snotlout recordó la sangre, los gritos, y la inmensa tristeza de Hiccup II, mientras había cesado de existir.

La niebla se fue, lo dejó tan impredeciblemente como había llegado. Snotlout se reincorporó sin tanta dificultad, ya acostumbrado a sus perturbadores episodios.

Hookfang le empujó con su cabeza hasta casi tumbarlo del muelle. Tan violento con su preocupación como siempre. Snotlout se sujetó de uno de sus cuernos.

Ni siquiera tenía provisiones…

Snotlout conectó miradas con su dragón. Su puño permanecía en Stormblade.

- _Mentiroso_. Ahora fue su propia voz, amonestándole. – _Ya tienes todo lo que podrías necesitar_.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Tuffnut se había acostado encima de las maletas y costales, ya aburrido dentro de los primeros quince minutos de su viaje.

Su delicioso baño de sol fue interrumpido bruscamente, y Tuffnut abrió sus ojos, así como boca, para ordenarle a Toothless mover su ancho trasero de su cara—

—Excepto, que la última vez que Tuffnut se había fijado, un Night Fury no podía prenderse en llamas a sí mismo.

"¿Jorgenson?" Fue Eret quien le arrebató el nombre de la garganta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué crees?" Con una voltereta experta de Hookfang, Tuffnut pronto se encontró con Snotlout justo frente a sus narices. Cuando el jinete sonrió, el gesto fue dedicado solemnemente al rubio. "Entre más musculo vikingo se agregue a la causa, más pronto nos podremos dedicar a la  _verdadera_  batalla." Entonces, su prepotencia se domó a un semblante más tímido, aunque igual de valiente. Estiró una mano hacia el Thorston. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿En serio preferirás viajar en ese vejestorio, o en algo de lujo?"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XVIII**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> i. Nueva pareja Munr descubierta, ya.
> 
> ii. Hiccup siendo un c*lero egoísta, ya.
> 
> iii. Lecciones Ruffjumper, ya.
> 
> iv. Sorpresivo giro de circunstancias que permitirán que el Snotuff se alargue mucho más, ya.
> 
> LISTO, ME VOY A DORMIR. DEJEN SU REVIEW DESPUÉS DEL BEEP.


	20. Todo lo que me Mata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cadenas lo ataban a la tierra en contra de su voluntad.
> 
> Cuando ellos—Pisspeople, con franjas de cuero de ternera y láminas de acero cubriéndolos—lo sacaron del calabozo, fue a jaloneos. Acostumbrado a la lobreguez de su cautiverio por tanto tiempo, sentir la agudeza de las radiaciones del sol, lo cegó momentáneamente al ser extraído.
> 
> Primero pensó lluvia-lluvia-lluvia. Lluvia cayendo del firmamento. Pero no.
> 
> El estruendo de una marea de clap-clap-clap, tuvo como origen el impacto de múltiples apéndices humanas. Manos.
> 
> Aplausos.
> 
> "¡Vamos, pájaro de pacotilla!" Se le fue escupido en su proximidad, reproducido en una lengua más dura que la de los hombres natales. Fue jaloneado con más fuerzas hasta el centro de una explanada de arena. Un humano oloroso a sudor. El olor le causó nervios. "¡Cuervo de mierda! ¡No te rompas antes de comenzar!"
> 
> Cuando el mencionado Cuervo levantó su cabeza, éste chilló suavemente en terrible confusión. ¿Qué querían los piss-people ahora? ¿No era suficiente que lo tuvieran encerrado por tanto tiempo, rodeado de aullidos de dolor y terror-terror-terror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Mmmm. Muerte de personaje. Sip. Sorry.

**XIX.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Todo lo que me mata, me hace sentir vivo."_

-One Republic.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

 

"Sólo digo, que siento que el grupo se está desintegrando."

"Fishlegs, concéntrate."

"¿Qué había de malo en decir adiós? Fue grosero de su parte. No puedo creer que Hiccup—"

"Fishlegs."

"¡Y Tuffnut dejó a Ruff hecha una valquiria!"

"FISHLEGS."

Un hacha dirigida a su cabeza, fue suficiente para callarlo. Fishlegs miro la dirección del hacha de Astrid y como esta choco con una roca. Luego tragó saliva. Cuando se reincorporó en una posición de defensa, Astrid suspiró en alivio.

"Deja de preocuparte. Todavía somos un equipo, Fishlegs. Hiccup no quiso hacer un alboroto porque no quería alterar al pueblo. Entre más rápido se fueran, más pronto regresarán para apoyarnos en la batalla de las Islas Bog-Burglar."

Fishlegs suspiró con aquella desilusión infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba. "Todo está cambiando. Nosotros estamos cambiando. No estoy seguro de que me guste."

Astrid relajó su posición de combate. Se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa igual de insegura. Apretó un grueso antebrazo. "Mi mamá solía decir que cambiar es inevitable. Sólo así crecemos."

Fishlegs tomó su mano con la suya. Ambos permanecieron quietos en medio del bosque, absorbiendo el sentido de solidaridad. "Es sólo… ¿Nunca piensas en que tal vez nuestro destino yace más allá de Berk?"

Astrid no supo cómo responder. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No lo digo en mi caso. Pero, desde que Stoick murió. Siento… Siento que Hiccup y Snotlout están destinados para cosas más importantes. Y no hablo de ser Jefes de la villa. No sé cómo explicarlo. Hasta Ruffnut está desesperadamente buscando por algo que Berk y su dragón no le pueden dar. Los veo… los veo insatisfechos con lo que tienen. Inquietos."

Astrid no había notado nada de ello. A sus ojos, Hiccup siempre estaba en búsqueda de aventuras por su infinito miedo a la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, a Snotlout siempre lo había considerado un punto fijo. Predecible. Enterrado en Berk bajo la dirección de Spitelout. Ruffnut… Bueno, Astrid nunca había sido cercana a la otra vikinga. Se respetaban, y podían llegar a aliarse para divertirse contra los chicos, ¿pero amigas? No era exactamente así. Astrid tenía una vínculo más fuerte con Stormfly, Eret, o hasta con Heather. Pero, suponía que Fishlegs ya había llegado a tener un conocimiento profundo de la melliza y Jorgenson, a fruto de su extraña relación.

"No seas tan preocupón." Astrid empujó su hombro contra un costado de su compañero de entrenamiento. "Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no tengo ningún plan de irme. Berk siempre necesitará de tu conocimiento de dragones, y yo siempre haré todo lo posible por proteger a mi gente." La vikinga levantó el mentón de Fishlegs. "Y si esos tres llegan a quererse ir muy lejos, los jalaremos de regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos que estarían perdidos sin nosotros, Fishlegs."

Ingerman tardó unos momentos para digerir los intentos de Astrid por animarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa le mostró agradecimiento. "Tenía miedo que tú serías la primera en querer marcharse. Ya sabes, por… Bueno, pero no lo hiciste. Es lo que importa."

Astrid asintió, incómoda con el tema. "¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso?"

El resto del día, Astrid prefirió practicar arquería con Fishlegs en lugar de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo menos de esta forma, tuvo oportunidad de compartir bromas con el chico y distraerlo de sus inseguridades. Lo había negado en primera, cuando había escuchado de la huida de Hiccup y Eret, pero Astrid ciertamente se había sentido algo lastimada.

Sabía que Hiccup no le tenía que rendir cuentas, ¡pero por lo menos Eret se hubiera molestado con un Hasta Luego! Stormfly estaba actuando tan extraña últimamente, y Astrid tenía sus sospechas sobre la raíz del asunto. Tendría que hablar con ese grandulón, en cuanto regresarán. Seguramente, Eret no podía ser así de ciego, ¿cierto?

Cansada de andar metida en líos de casamentera, Astrid terminó su tarde con un almuerzo repleto de cordero y té de yerbabuena. Después de un largo baño en su choza, la vikinga se retiró a su dormitorio.

Esperó encontrar a Stormfly acurrucada en su usual nido, pero éste estaba vacío. Luego, Astrid recordó sobre las nuevas responsabilidades de la Nadder, y como patrullar se extendería hasta la madrugada.

"Supongo que sólo seré yo esta noche." Astrid suspiró. Se sentó sobre su cama, cabello suelto y todavía húmedo cayendo de sus hombros.

Astrid no soportó el silencio. Saltó de su cama con un sonido de impaciencia. Tomó una frazada para cubrir sus hombros y parte de su torso. Se colocó sus botas apresuradamente, sin molestarse en atarlas de manera correcta.

Conocía el camino a la choza Haddock, como la palma de su mano.

Grandísima Bertha y Camicazi estaban devorando su cena cuando Astrid se dejó entrar a la residencia. Camicazi sonrió al verla, pero su madre fue una historia diferente. Inspeccionó la llegada de Astrid con ojos sospechosos, así como con opiniones trituradas entre dientes y porciones de pollo frito. Tras saludarlas adecuadamente, Astrid tomó asiento en la banca de la Bog-Burglar más joven. Camicazi tenía salsa picante en las comisuras de su boca. Astrid no pudo evitar usar la orilla de su manta para limpiarle tan siquiera una fracción del desastre.

"Madre, recuerdas a Hofferson, ¿cierto? ¿La vikinga que junto con Eret, Hijo de Eret, acudió al auxilio de nuestra gente?"

Los ojos engrandecidos de la mujer demostraron que, efectivamente, Astrid no había estado en su lista de gente que importara. Sin embargo, si Camicazi había creído que eso sería suficiente para impresionar a su madre, estuvo equivocada. "Bueno saber que Fearless Finn no terminó de arruinar el nombre de tu familia, entonces." Bertha dio por terminada su cena con tan rebosante referencia al pasado. La mujer examinó a Astrid de pies a cabeza antes de marcharse, pero la vikinga nunca rehuyó de sus ojos juzgones.

"¿Has hablado con Tantrum el día de hoy?"

Astrid esperó a que la madre de Camicazi se retirara por completo de la sala. "No. ¿Por qué debería?"

Camicazi jugó con su tomate cerezo, en lugar de comérselo. "Te pedirá ser Comandante de su Armada. Pensé que ya lo había hecho."

Astrid golpeó la mesa con sus puños. Todos los platos volaron al aire por el entusiasmo. "¿Comandante de su Armada? ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!"

Camicazi miró la sopa derramada correr hacia el piso con tan terrible tristeza en su rostro, que Astrid manoteó su hombro para recabar su atención de regreso. Camicazi le regresó los manotazos. "¡Sí, sí! Hiccup te recomendó la noche del festín."

¡Por Odín! "¡Más le vale! Es lo menos que debería de hacer, después de todos los aprietos de los que he lo he sacado." Totalmente emocionada con el prospecto, Astrid se levantó del comedor para caminar hacia el centro de la sala, donde el fuego de la fogata iluminaba el lugar. ¿Comandante? ¡Ni siquiera en Berk había sido nominada para un puesto de ese tipo! Stoick no era afín de recompensar a sus escuderas. Y al ser Spitelout el Comandante de Defensa, todo el crédito iba para su hijo y su apellido. "Pero—¡Rayos de Thor! Tal vez se arrepintió y por eso no me ha preguntado todavía."

"¿Porque tendría que arrepentirse? No tienes tantas opciones por escoger. O ninguna, de hecho."

"Tantrum me visitó el otro día. ¡No tenía cosas muy agradables que decirme!"

Camicazi renunció a su cena al escucharla. Siguió el rastro de Astrid con ceño fruncido. "¿Qué te dijo?"

Astrid batió una mano a los aires. "¿Qué crees tú? Cosas obvias de una ex que recién se acaba de enterar de que pasó la noche conmigo."

"Tantrum, Tantrum… haciéndole justicia a su nombre." Camicazi flexionó sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Se recargó en la pared más cercana a Astrid. "Sus celos son los peor de ella. Siempre le ganan."

"¿Es por eso que ustedes dos no funcionaron?"

"En parte. Aburridas responsabilidades, fueron más lo que le quitó el chiste a lo nuestro. En cuanto nuestros padres se enteraron de nuestra relación, estuvieron encima de nosotras con la idea de matrimonio y alianzas, bla bla bla. Entre menos lo pensé…" La Bog-Burglar miró el techo. "…ya no sentía nada. Ni interés, emoción. Nada."

Astrid se posicionó justo enfrente de la vikinga. Cruzó sus brazos. "Déjame ver si entiendo. Hubo la oportunidad de darle a tu pueblo una mejor vida al aliarse con los Uglithug—una verdadera oportunidad de enriquecer la posición de la tribu Bog-Burglar y expandir tu poder por el Archipiélago—y decidiste mandarlo todo al agujero más apestoso de Loki, porque no te gustaba la idea de tomar verdadera responsabilidad como Jefa." Bufó en humor retorcido. "Wow. ¿A quién me podrás recordar?"

El rostro de la pirata se calentó con rubor e instante coraje. Por fin, dejó de contar las telarañas del techo para enfrentarla. "¿Así que, piensas que Hiccup tuvo que haberse casado contigo, a pesar de que sólo Night Furies lo emocionan de la cintura para abajo, y muy probablemente hubiera garantizado infelicidad para los dos?"

"¡Tantrum es posiblemente la mujer más hermosa del Archipiélago! Discúlpame si me cuesta creer que hubiera sido trabajo duro estar con ella, por el bien de tu gente."

"Vaya, eso contestó mi pregunta."

"Hiccup lo ofreció." Astrid subió de volumen su voz. Porque, siempre que se trataba de ese imbécil, algunos tornillos se salían de la cabeza de Hofferson. "Trató de hacerlo funcionar entre nosotros y Toothless en un principio. Quiso que continuáramos con nuestro compromiso a pesar de que su alma—y de la cintura para abajo—nunca sería mío. Fue una opción, una oferta. Pero, no porque le importaba el bien de su gente, sino porque estaba siendo egoísta. El idiota glotón no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Por lo menos, quedarte con Tantrum hubiera sido por razones más nobles."

Camicazi dio los pasos necesarios para que su respiración fuera percibida en el rostro de Astrid. "Pero no aceptaste, en final de cuentas. Hiciste lo mismo que yo. Cortaste la mala hierba desde la raíz."

"Y a veces…" Esta sería la primera vez que Astrid le daría voz a este pensamiento. "me pregunto si me equivoqué."

- _Me siento tan sola, a veces_. La plática con Fishlegs le había revuelto viejos miedos a Astrid. Ingerman tenía algo de razón. Todos parecían estar independizándose, encontrando su propio lugar en Berk. Hasta Tuffnut. Astrid había creído que su lugar había estado a lado de Hiccup, apoyándolo con la Academia, remediándole sus metidas de pata, dándole soporte con sus próximos deberes como Jefe. Pero, en un parpadeo, Astrid había perdido todo eso. Hiccup nunca la había necesitado, en primer lugar.

Hiccup sólo  _necesitaba_  a Toothless. Hiccup sólo  _pensaba_  en Toothless.

"No te equivocaste, tonta." El insulto se desató en un susurro de complicidad, suave. Cuando las manos callosas de la pirata sobaron sus antebrazos. "Porque tú y yo sabemos, que cuando se aprecia a alguien honestamente, es mejor dejarlo ir. Precisamente porque lo último que quieres, es terminar odiando a esa persona."

Astrid cerró sus ojos. Ahí iba Camicazi, dando justo en el blanco. "Ven a mi choza." Se dio media vuelta antes de pensar en arrepentirse. Desde Hiccup, no había invitado a nadie a su hogar. Tener a Camicazi en su territorio, significaba mucho, aunque de qué forma, Astrid todavía no lo tenía claro.

No tuvo que preocuparse si Camicazi le obedecería. Parecía ser que la chica nunca se cansaría de andar detrás de Astrid. Tener esa seguridad, le dio una inyección de caliente adrenalina a sus entrañas, que Astrid no había sentido desde su primer vuelo con Hiccup.

Fue un juego al inicio. Astrid jaló de la oreja de la Bog-Burglar justo cuando cerraban el portón de la casa Haddock, para después salir corriendo, risas divertidas saliendo de su pecho.

Se sintió como niña de nuevo. Por las risas de Camicazi, asumió que la sensación estaba siendo compartida.

La atmosfera cambió una vez dentro de la residencia Hofferson-Stormfly. Las risas fueron perdiendo eco conforme se fueron acercando a la habitación principal. Al dormitorio que Astrid había dejado momentáneamente, para ir en buscar de alguien que llenaría el vacío.

Ambas jadeaban al término de la carrera. Camicazi se encargó de sellar la puerta con pasador, mientras Astrid se quitaba sus botas al pie de la cama. Con la tarea concluida, Astrid respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

Al momento que su pecho ascendió, éste robó la atención de Camicazi.

La apertura de su camisón de dormir dejaba tendida sólo tentación. Los dos listones blancos que deberían estar amarrados, fueron jalados lentamente por los dedos de la Bog-Burglar, cuando la vikinga terminó con la distancia entre las dos. El ligero entrelazado fue deshecho en un instante. Las dos franjas del camisón se expandieron aún más.

Labios partidos, aspiración profunda y deliberada, volvió a inflar la clavícula de Astrid. La joven esperó, con una paciencia que no era innata de su naturaleza, sino aprendida… Esperó a que Camicazi decidiera el comienzo de este encuentro.

Camicazi se acercó tanto, que cuando una parte del camisón fue descubierto, su respiración fue lo primero que acarició un pezón desnudo de Hofferson. Éste se endureció al instante.

Ambas compartieron una mirada, antes de proseguir. Luego, la boca de Camicazi descendió sobre su seno, besando una parte de Astrid, que era nueva para ella.

Astrid gimió. Todo lo que Camicazi le hacía, traía un nuevo tipo de placer. Todo lo que Camicazi infligía en su piel, le hacía perder la cordura.

"Espera." Astrid le empujó apaciblemente. Camicazi estaba sonrojada hasta las puntas de sus orejas. Sus pupilas eran canicas negras, que perdieron aún más tinte azul, cuando Astrid desnudó su cuerpo entero de la bata de dormir. Encajó sus dedos en los mechones despeinados de la pirata para volverla a atraer a su cuerpo…

No hubo más palabras, una vez que los labios de Camicazi se reencontraron con el valle de sus pechos. Sólo sonidos de crudo descubrimiento. Llantos de inesperado éxtasis, cuando los dedos de Camicazi se hundieron en su interior. Crujidos de la cama, cuando ambas se tumbaron sobre ella, exasperadas por desnudar a la Bog-Burglar.

Hubo sólo los llantos de Astrid, los gruñidos de Camicazi…

… y los píos totalmente desconcertados de Stormfly, cuando la Deadly Nadder escogió el momento más equivocado para regresar a dormir.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Las cadenas lo ataban a la tierra en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando ellos— _Pisspeople_ , con franjas de cuero de ternera y láminas de acero cubriéndolos—lo sacaron del calabozo, fue a jaloneos. Acostumbrado a la lobreguez de su cautiverio por tanto tiempo, sentir la agudeza de las radiaciones del sol, lo cegó momentáneamente al ser extraído.

Primero pensó lluvia-lluvia-lluvia. Lluvia cayendo del firmamento. Pero no.

El estruendo de una marea de clap-clap-clap, tuvo como origen el impacto de múltiples apéndices humanas. Manos.

Aplausos.

"¡Vamos, pájaro de pacotilla!" Se le fue escupido en su proximidad, reproducido en una lengua más dura que la de los hombres natales. Fue jaloneado con más fuerzas hasta el centro de una explanada de arena. Un humano oloroso a sudor. El olor le causó nervios. "¡Cuervo de mierda! ¡No te rompas antes de comenzar!"

Cuando el mencionado  _Cuervo_  levantó su cabeza, éste chilló suavemente en terrible confusión. ¿Qué querían los piss-people ahora? ¿No era suficiente que lo tuvieran encerrado por tanto tiempo, rodeado de aullidos de dolor y  _terror-terror-terror_?

Del otro lado de la arena, justamente en sentido opuesto de donde había sido sacado, yacía otra compuerta de filosas espinas de hierro. De ella, salió otro grupo de hombres-pisspeople, halando a uno de los Capturados.

El doble de grande de lo que era él mismo, el Rumblehorn que se les unió rugía con la vida que Cuervo ya no sentía en sus cuatro patas.

Hasta muy tarde, fue que se percató del propósito de su presencia en este extraño lugar—en esta extraña plataforma donde Hombres-Plata gritaban desde lo alto. Donde el olor a putrefacción llenaba sus narices.

Hasta muy tarde, se percató de que los restos de otros Capturados, era lo que adornaba la arena sucia. Garras arrancadas. Sangre seca, llamando a moscas y gusanos. Tarde, reconoció el látigo yaciendo en el puño del robusto Hombre-Plata interponiéndose entre Él y el Rumblehorn—El Alfa de esta raza—como una cola de piel corrugada, aun vistiendo las escamas secas de lo que había sido un Mood Dragon.

"¡No sobrevivirá el invierno, así que más vale darle un uso, antes de que este pica dientes se pudra en las celdas!"

Ante las carcajadas del Hombre-Alfa, los piss-people sujetándolo, lo tomaron como señal para soltar sus cadenas.

"¡Esto no durará mucho! ¡Déjalos ir ya!"

Ante otro rugido del dragón frente a él, Cuervo agachó su cabeza en sumisión, t _emeroso-temeroso-confundido-confundido-Por qué-Por qué._

Las demás fueron removidas del Rumblehorn.

Los clap-clap-clap-clap subieron tanto de intensidad, que lo aturdieron.

La arena tembló ante los cargados pasos del dragón comenzando la arremetida en su dirección.

 _Cuervo_  no quería luchar.

Pero, sabía que moriría si no se defendía. Cientos, ya habían perecido de esta manera.

Cuervo no quería luchar. Las largas cicatrices cubriendo los costados del Rumblehorn, así como las perforaciones en sus alas, mostraban que tan víctima de los Hombres-Plata el otro dragón, también era.

Cuervo no quería morir.

Torpemente, intentó estirar sus alas. Sus tendones rechinaron. Cayeron como hojas, débiles por la pobre alimentación y el inexistente ejercicio.

Si Cuervo alcanzó a evitar la embestida del enorme cuerpo del otro Capturado, no supo ni cómo, exactamente.

El público de metal y faldas de cuero, marearon, con sus voces coléricas.

"¡Vamos, estúpido bicho! ¡No aposté todo lo que me quedaba de denarious, para quedar en ridículo!" El Hombre-Alfa hizo tronar su látigo desde la compuerta de su dragón preferido. "¡Levántate, y mata a ese pájaro de una vez!"

A pesar de su sobrenombre, Cuervo no se consideraba un ave. Sus plumas tenían mese sin crecer de manera uniforme. Sus escamas estaban secas, opacas. No se sentía como ningún ser vivo que pudiera volar.

El Rumblehorn era bueno en esconderlo, pero el dragón también estaba afectado por la malnutrición, el sol, y la pesadez de sus cadenas. Tardó en preparar otro arremate.

Cuervo había sido conocido, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, por su velocidad. Aparentemente, todavía le quedaba algo de ella, porque justo cuando más lo necesitó, Cuervo pudo deslizarse del camino del peligro una vez más.

No quería morir.

No había esperado las pedradas cayendo de las alturas. Humanos de metal enfurecidos, queriéndolo vencido. Más allá que atado a la tierra, enterrado bajo ella.

"¡Basta de juegos! ¡Termínalo, escarabajo! ¡Atácalo con fuego!"

Cuervo gimió en temor. Ante el fuego, no podría defenderse. Cuervo era débil. Era rápido, pero sus escamas se derretirían.

El calor naciendo de la trompa del Rumblehorn le avisó de lo que se avecinaba.

Cuervo cerró sus ojos. No quería morir. Pero, no miraba otra escapatoria.

No quería morir, pero a su vez, se sentía tan-tan-tan cansado. Ahora que podía ver el sol de nuevo, sabía que moriría si volvía a la penumbra de su celda.

BOOM.

Los clap-clap-clap cesaron.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Cuervo abrió sus ojos. Bajo sus patas, miró los diminutos granos de arenas moverse con cada BOOM.

Los Hombres-Latas se mostraron tan confundidos como Cuervo y el Rumblehorn, quien había detenido su ataque.

Silencio.

Luego… justo cuando los ecos de lejanos gritos llegaron a las sensibles orejas de Cuervo, el Hombre-Alfa gritó con renovado vigor.

"¡ESTAMOS BAJO ASEDIO!"

Los humanos espectadores comenzaron a esparcirse fuera de los podios. BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Un rugido, ajeno al Rumblehorn frente a Cuervo, alcanzó a distinguirse por las orejas de Cuervo. Un rugido que prometí algo completamente nuevo e imposible.

"¡Cónsul Gaius! ¡Cónsul, son los vikingos!" Comenzó a esparcirse por cientos de voces humanas. "¡Según reportes del tesserarius, han derribado los globos de vigilancia! ¡Están atacando la torre principal!"

El Hombre-Alfa no entró en pánico como sus compatriotas. Para su sorpresa, el humano se tornó hacia Él, flexionando su látigo con ambos puños. "Vienen por ellos."

Cuervo no comprendía.

El hombre-Alfa reiteró lo anterior, ahora en grito de comando. "¡Vienen por los dragones!"

Entonces, el caos descendió sobre la arena.

Humo espeso cubrió todo a su alrededor.

Cuervo olfateó. No. No  _humo_.

Gas.

Una secuencia de explosiones.

Cuervo cubrió su cabeza con sus patas frontales, perdido en los fuertes sonidos de destrucción y los gritos de agonía de humanos encendidos. No miró las llamas, pero concibió el calor que invadió cada rincón. Olfateó el  _sabor_  del fuego.

Escuchó aquel rugido de nuevo. Un rugido de comando firme, aunque libre de crueldad.

"No sólo venimos por los dragones." Vino de una fuente misteriosa, traducida para sus oídos en idioma del hombre natal, aunque oculta entre el escudo de fuego.

Cuervo estornudó a causa del humo. La acción de sacudir su trompa le otorgó una vista clara de cuando el cuerpo del Hombre-Alfa derrumbó al suelo, enredado en una telaraña de red gruesa.

"Venimos por  _ustedes_  también."

No fue claro que era otro Humano lo que cruzó las nubes oscuras, hasta que una máscara fue removida. Cuervo conoció un rostro pequeño, insertado en una silueta de delgadas proporciones, vestida de cuero y una estructura de metal reemplazando una de sus piernas. De sus brazos, increíblemente, se extendían dos  _alas_.

Cuervo, ciego ante su temor de ser víctima de otro nuevo Hombre, comenzó a retroceder del corazón de la arena, buscando por las compuertas en vez de intentar volar—Esconder sería lo más seguro que podría hacer…

"¡Oye, espera!"

Era automático obedecer ante un comando de ese tipo. Los Hombre-Metal no le habían dejado alternativa. Sus patas se inmovilizaron. Su rostro se congeló en pleno giro de evasión.

"Espera. No tienes que temer. No huyas. Eres libre, amigo."

¿Libre?

Cuervo parpadeó. El humo se había esparcido lo suficiente para mostrar a su previo adversario, Rumblehorn, ahora inclinado sobre la arena, sometido ante el poder de otro Alfa. El Alfa responsable de aquellos rugidos con mensajes revolucionarios.

Un Night Fury.

"Oh, wow. Mírate, nada más."

Había una suavidad en aquella voz, que más de convencerlo de seguir sus órdenes, despertó en Cuervo una… curiosidad. Una curiosidad que había creído extinta ya.

Cuando Cuervo estiró su largo cuello en dirección del Humano-Suave, se encontró con un brazo flexionado, lentamente acercándose hacia él. En aquellas facciones jóvenes, lisas de señales de maldad, una curva de labios le llamó. Una sonrisa humana que no estaba siendo alimentada por un satírico placer.

"Asombroso. Ma' me había descrito a los de tu clase—Pero, wow, nunca me había encontrado a alguien como tú, con anterioridad. Digo, ¿qué otro dragón tiene plumas en sus alas? Tienes que ser uno de ellos—"

Cuervo agachó su trompa gradualmente, siguiendo los movimientos cautelosos del Humano-Suave cuando éste se arrodilló frente a él. Su mano actuó de manera hipnotizadora. Cuervo olfateó la dulce esencia de dragon-nip emanando de la palma de piel blanca. Tuvo que seguir su rastro. Tuvo que acercársele al Humano…

"Sí, así es… Ven aquí, pequeño. No temas. Te lo juro… Nunca volverás a sentir miedo. No dejaré que te sigan lastimando…Por Thor, ¿en verdad esas son tus costillas?"

Cuervo hizo contacto con el Humano.

Su trompa acarició la mano  _delicioso-hambre-comida-tripasduelen-delicioso_ …

Ojos verdes-verdes-verdes como el dragon-nip se conectaron con los suyos.

"Hola, chico."

El Hombre-Plata decidió despertar en ese momento, rompiendo con la conexión. "¿Qué piensas lograr con esto, sucio vikingo? ¡Ese cuervo debilucho ni siquiera puede volar!"

Cuervo quiso huir, pero los dedos acariciando sus secas escamas lo mantuvieron en su lugar. El Night Fury reapareció cerca de ellos, gruñendo al Hombre-Pisspeople, mientras se posaba sobre su cuerpo amarrada en red.

"¿Así que los Romanos son tan estúpidos como Camicazi dice?" Cuervo parpadeó en sorpresa. El Vikingo conocía el idioma de los Hombres-Plata. "Lástima, parte de mí esperaba encontrarme a alguien racional por aquí. Supongo que cualquiera que solía trabajar con Drago…" Una pausa. "No sabes del tesoro que tenías en tu poder. Este dragón no es ningún… cuervo, o cómo sea que lo llames… ¡Es un Dragón! ¿Y adivina qué? No hay dragón en este mundo que tarde o temprano, no pueda  _volar_." Otra mano se unió a la que ya sujetaba sus escamas. Humano-Suave acercó su propia cara hacia Él, continuando su discurso en un tono bajo, un susurro mortal que cambió su mundo. "¿Verdad que sí, pequeño Windwalker?"

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Snotlout aterrizó a lo que quedaba de la arena justo a tiempo para ver a Hiccup hacer pudín a otro pobre dragón en necesidad de mimos. Había un romano enredado a la merced de Toothless, humo dispersándose por doquier, y un Rumblehorn confundido. "Siento la interrupción, oh querido líder, pero tenemos un problema."

Hiccup, hincado frente al dragón victimizado a su lado, giró su rostro hacia él. "Tenemos muchos problemas, Snotlout."

"¿Recuerdas aquella parte que Camicazi mencionó, sobre como los dragones no huían de sus jaulas a pesar de que estas fueran derrumbadas?"

Hiccup les echó unas buenas maldiciones a los Dioses. "Toothless tienes que convencerlos, convertirse en su nuevo alfa para liberarlos de la influencia de Furious."

Snotlout se encogió de hombros. "Perfecto. Vamos, patas a la obra—"

"¡No, espera!"

Hiccup se puso de pie. Tenía su cara ESTOY PENSANDO, bien puesta. Con una mirada, le comunicó a Toothless dejar al romano y acercarse a ellos. Se juntaron en la cercanía de la cabeza de Hookfang. "Estos dragones no pueden volar, necesitan ser llevados a bordo de las naves lo más pronto posible. Pero… están demasiado asustados. Dudo que vayan a confiar en cualquier gente extraña."

"Pues miré a ese amiguín bastante encariñado contigo."

Hiccup sonrió brevemente. "Exacto. Yo me encargaré de transportarlos con la ayuda de Eret. Tú encárgate de vaciar todas las celdas que puedas, Snotlout."

Snotlout estaba por abrir su boca—

"Toma a Toothless contigo."

Hasta al Night Fury se le saltaron los ojos, al escuchar a Hiccup.

_"¿Grrrr?"_

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Chicos, no pongan esas caras! Entrenamos para esto una docena de ocasiones, ¿recuerdan? Snotlout, las palancas de Toothless están adaptadas para ti, no hay nada que temer."

"Bueno, sí, pero eso era en caso—"

"¿De que no pudiera volar con Toothless? ¿En caso de una emergencia?"

Si Snotlout creyó que Hookfang tendría alguna tendencia posesiva por sacar a luz en estos momentos, fue terriblemente decepcionado. "¡Está bien, no te pongas sabiondo conmigo! Montaré a tu noviecito, si tanto lo quieres. Pero, después, cuando empiecen a correr los rumores…No vengas a llorar conmigo."

"Oh, por favor." Hiccup roló sus ojos. "Dudo que seas del gusto de Toothless. Tu virtud estará a salvo."

Toothless murmuró algo muy similar a un "¿ _Qué tal de MI virtud_?" que Snotlout prefirió omitir de su limpia y pura mente. ¡Malditas lecciones forzadas de  _dragonese_! Algunas veces, la ignorancia era una verdadera bendición.

A los cielos, Hiccup usó de sus tantos inventos para liberar una bengala de color rojo, llamando por el resto del equipo. "Usaré a Hookfang para transportar a este pequeño. ¿Alguna objeción?"

Fue extraño. A pesar de la mutua aprensión entre jinete y dragón, Snotlout montó a Toothless con un sólo salto. Su cuerpo se amoldó al cuello del Night Fury con la misma facilidad de la primera ocasión, años atrás en la Isla de Alvin. "Espero traigas calzones a prueba a fuego, si planeas viajar en él."

Eret se les unió en un remolino de humo, y tosidos. "Veo que Alvin y sus locos, no son los únicos que se están divirtiendo con brochetas de romanos."

Hiccup se despidió de Toothless con una caricia sobre su rostro, y un gruñido. Fue menos empalagoso de lo que Snotlout había temido. "¿Qué tal vamos?"

Snotlout ya había despegado, para cuando Eret estaba por responder, algo que ya se podía dar por hecho: Fuerte Sinister estaba siendo tomado con éxito.

A comparación con Berserk, Fuerte Sinister era una isla de menor tamaño, compuesta de una flora sencilla y limitada. No había selva que pudiera ofrecer asilo, o niebla que pudiera confundir al enemigo. Por ello, todos habían estado de acuerdo en un ataque directo. Sin preámbulos. Por aire, por tierra y por agua, no habría escapatoria. Alvin se concentraría en saquear las fortunas de los Romanos y su Legión, mientras Hiccup y los demás jinetes, se concentrarían en liberar a los dragones que Camicazi había intentado ayudar.

Pan comido.

-¿ _Entonces, porque estoy nervioso?_  Volar con Toothless tomó unos minutos para ser una danza efectiva. Para recordar que agachar su cabeza y torso ayudaba en la velocidad del Night Fury. Debajo de ellos, se podía observar la centuria de romanos rompiendo formación en plena batalla con Marginados. Tenían disciplina, Snotlout tenía que admitirlo. Lo que les faltaba de corazón, los romanos parecían compensarlo con inteligencia en el campo de batalla. Eran organizados, cuando los Marginados vivían para hacer caos. Lamentablemente para los guardianes del Fuerte, Alvin los superaba en número, y Toothless, con su habilidad de robarles a todo dragón bajo sus narices romanas.

Al llegar al corazón de los calabozos de piedra, Snotlout le indicó a Toothless mandar a volar tres romanos que se interponían en su camino. El  _blast_  hizo el truco. Volaron dentro la cueva de esclavitud hasta donde les fue posible. Snotlout saltó de Toothless, sacó su daga, y la levantó con atine hacia la nuca de un centurión que había planeado emboscar a Tuffnut por detrás.

Las compuertas de las celdas estaban abiertas—todas y cada una de ellas—pero  _ningún_  dragón se dignaba a aprovecharlo. Era frustrante. Era horrible.

Era triste.

Tuffnut no le agradeció la ayuda, pero Snotlout no lo tomó a mal. El joven Thorston tenía un centurión que partir en dos, con su hacha.

"¿Ves?" Snotlout le apuntó a Toothless hacia las celdas. "Hora de hacer magia, grandote."

Toothless levantó sus orejas en cautela, acercándose a olfatear a sus compatriotas en primera. Algo en la esencia le provocó gruñir ferozmente. Snotlout retrocedió para darle espacio, por si las dudas.

Tuffnut tenía un ojo morado. Snotlout lo notó al conectar miradas, un romano ahogándose en su propia sangre en el piso de piedra. El rubio estaba limpiando su hacha con la falda del enemigo.

- _Luces como tu hermana_. Fue lo que no dijo en voz alta, guardado para sí con una sonrisa. - _Estaría orgullosa, si te viera._

El rugido repentino de Toothless le sacó el susto de su vida, la caverna tembló junto con su casco. Tuffnut corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva para seguir limpiando de romanos el área, mientras los dragones eran convencidos de su libertad.

Toothless… estaba azul.

Snotlout recordó la batalla contra Drago. – _Espero sea una buena señal._

"¿Cómo se ve el panorama?" Le preguntó a Tuffnut, una vez afuera, dejando al Night Fury hacer su trabajo.

"¡Vamos ganando!" Con sus puños al aire, Tuffnut festejó con unas ondulaciones ridículas de sus caderas. "Sólo tenemos que sacar a esos dragones de aquí, y estaremos de vuelta en Berk en menos de lo que canta—"

Una fila de dragones de distintas especies escogió salir volando de la cueva en pleno anuncio. Snotlout se apresuró a atrapar a Tuffnut de las espaldas antes de que el vikingo terminara resbalándose en el piso. Rojo, verde, amarillo, azul, purpura, rosa. Rumblehorns, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Scuttleclaws, hasta Monstruos Nightmares. Otros precipitadamente, otros con todavía desconfianza… pero paulatinamente, las celdas se fueron vaciando.

Con sus manos todavía sosteniendo los hombros de Tuffnut, Snotlout sonrió a labios abiertos. Cuando el rubio dobló su rostro hacia el suyo, ambos rieron.

Sangre ajena se había secado en el cuello de Tuffnut, así que Snotlout la trató de rascar. Le disgustó ver la sangre de aquella escoria romana en su amigo. Cuando rascar no funcionó, Snotlout lamió sus dedos para retirar la marca más fácilmente.

Tan compenetrado estaba en su misión, que cuando se percató de las intenciones de Tuffnut al darse la vuelta, ya fue tarde para evitar el beso que se le plantó en su boca.

Humillantemente para el ego de Snotlout, Tuffnut le ganaba en altura (por ahora), y no le dejó opción más que aceptar sus labios. No pudo girar su cabeza en otra dirección, ni retroceder.

Después, todo terminó. Tan súbito como había empezado.

Tuffnut estaba jadeando, aunque su voz fue firme. "Puedes dejarme el otro ojo morado, si quieres… aun así, no me arrepiento."

Snotlout oprimió los dedos que se sujetaban de las hombreras de Tuffnut. Tragó saliva, todavía sintiendo el rastro de la nariz redonda del vikingo respirando contra su mejilla. Clavó su mirada en Tuffnut, en el desafío de su ceño fruncido, en la mancha de sangre que seguía manchando la piel del vikingo.

Snotlout lamió sus labios. "Apenas lo sentí. ¿En serio llamas a eso un beso?"

Indignación pura estaba destellando en los ojos azules de su camarada, cuando Snotlout movió sus manos para sostener la nuca de Tuffnut. El resto de sentimientos reflejando en el rostro del rubio, fueron una vista que Snotlout se perdió—todo a favor, de darle a Tuff una buena lección.

Todo a favor de que Tuffnut supiera, que a Snotlout le gustaban sus besos con boca abierta, mucha lengua, y con algo de dolor físico en el asunto.

A su alrededor, el aleteo siguió indicando la circulación de dragones. Irónicamente, el mismo Snotlout sintió un peso aligerarse de su pecho, conforme un gemido se forjó entre sus labios. Descubrió que Tuffnut era inexperto, como muchos de ellos habían sospechado. Eso no le restó a la dedicación del vikingo. Tuffnut se entregó al beso con dientes desesperados, lengua torpe, y un ligero descuido de las tantas cosas puntiagudas en su atuendo que terminaron picoteando el rostro de Snotlout, cuando el Thorston quiso rodearlo del cuello con sus brazos.

"Ow, ow, ow." Snotlout gimió en pleno intercambio de besos, admitiendo que necesitaba respirar. Guio su boca a la mejilla del chico, al unísono que sus manos empujaron del pecho de Tuffnut. "Entiendo tu desesperación por un pedazo de mí, en serio, pero no tienes que rebanarme—"

Un ataque de plasma de Toothless volando por sobre sus cabezas, lo dejó mudo. El ataque derribó a un grupo de romanos que se habían estado dirigiendo hacia ellos.

Snotlout se tornó hacia sus espaldas, donde un Night Fury bastante escéptico los observaba. Sus orejas se alzaron en cuestionamiento, mientras que sus ojos suspicaces parecieron estarse riendo de la situación en la que los había atrapado.

"Ups." Tuffnut se separó de Snotlout con manos alzadas y rostro enrojecido. "Peleando a muerte con hombres en faldas, ya me acordé, Señor Alfa."

"Oh, vamos, él es el último que tiene algún derecho a juzgarnos." Snotlout, sin embargo, se apresuró a limpiar su boca y a ajustar sus pantalones, lo más sutil posible, antes de treparse a Toothless. "¿Todos salieron de sus jaulas?"

Toothless negó con su mentón. " _No Todos. Heridos. Demasiado débiles."_

"¡Vamos por refuerzos, entonces!" Snotlout estiró una mano a Tuffnut para darle un aventón. Tras aclarar su garganta más de tres veces, el mellizo finalmente aceptó la oferta. Snotlout lo acomodó frente a él, acercando su boca a su cuello. "No te preocupes, puedes hacerme emparedado en el camino de regreso."

Tuffnut soltó un gruñido. "Por el bien de la comodidad de este vuelo, pretenderé que no te escuché."

Alvin y su ejército ya se había encargado de disminuir el número de enemigo a casi inexistente a estas alturas. Había sido un asedio relativamente corto. Hasta aburrido. Snotlout tenía que admitir que intercambiar saliva con Tuffnut probablemente sería lo más emocionante que podría contar de esta aventura. Los romanos ya tenían tiempo planeando una retirada del Fuerte, según la información recababa por Eret y sus contactos. Los soldados menos deseados de Roma, eran lo que eran enviados a este retirado punto más bien como castigo. Además, habían sufrido una gran pérdida productiva ante la muerte de Drago. Ahora, con la alianza con los Berserkers rota, los romanos estaban pereciendo en recursos, tanto como los pobres dragones agonizando en esas malditas celdas.

- _A final de cuentas, ni siquiera me necesitaron_. Snotlout chilló internamente. – _Sabía que ir a las Islas Bog-Burglar sería el verdadero lugar para mí._ Sin embargo, cuando arribaron a la nave principal de los Marginados, y Snotlout observó a Eret dejar caer a un vulnerable Gronckle sobre la superficie, la misión recuperó más sentido. El Gronckle había perdido sus patas traseras, y cuando intentó desenredarse de la red que lo había cargado con ayuda de Skullcrusher, fue como ver a un bebé indefenso.

Snotlout sólo podía agradecerle a Odín, por la ausencia de Fishlegs. Después de ver lo que los calabozos habían estado guardando, Ingerman no hubiera sido el mismo.

"Esto es patético. Deberían terminar su miseria de una manera dignificante." Alvin opinó, no mucho tiempo después de que Snotlout se bajara de Toothless junto con Tuffnut, para ayudar a Eret.

"Nunca." Snotlout gruñó directo en la cara del hombre. "¿Años de ser prisioneros, para después ser sacrificados peores que animales? No opinarías lo mismo si se tratara de ti."

Alvin estaba bañando en sangre y sesos. Presumía de su nueva adquisición en artillería con buen humor, a pesar del tema a tratar. "Cuida tu bocota, muchacho. Me caes bien, pero cortaré tu lengua, si se va alargando conmigo."

"Entonces, no opines donde no te llaman." Snotlout sacó su lengua descaradamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había perdido miedo a Alvin. El brillo en la mirada del robusto vikingo le decía que en verdad ni siquiera estaba molestado. A diferencia con su relación con Spitelout, Alvin era un viejo  _divertido_ con quien interactuar. "Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por lo dragones, ¿está bien? Usted luzca bonito en ese nuevo juego de espada y daga alrededor de su cintura."

Alvin se rompió en carcajadas. "¡Por las barbas de Odin! Mocoso insolente, ya verás—"

El resto de lo que había estado por seguir a aquel reclamo, fue cortado de un solo estacazo.

La nave entera se ladeó con el impacto. Alvin no tuvo tiempo de expresar alguna sorpresa. Afortunadamente, tampoco algún manifestación de dolor.

Porque, cuando aquellas enormes mandíbulas se encerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, Alvin El Traidor, Líder de los Marginados, fue tragado de un sólo bocado.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte** **XIX.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Saben quién lo hizo. Lo saben. Lo siento por el alboroto en FB, pero Alvin es de mis favoritos y por eso lloraba, aun cuando otros ni le hagan caso… Simplemente por ser descendiente de Grimbeard, el hombre ya tenía un blanco en la espalda, sin embargo. Ahora, Snotlout con esa espada, si Furious la llega a reconocer… ¡Corran todos!
> 
> Y hablando de Snotlout… SNOTUFF FOR THE WIN. YOU GO, TUFFNUT. YOU GO.
> 
> Otra vez tuve que cortar el Camicastrid, pero el tiempo simplemente no se me da. ¡Me urgía subir el capítulo! Más no preocupéis, que un especial de Orgia Vikinga se aproxima. Una vez que todo este desmadre de Romanos y Dagur se resuelva.
> 
> SI NO SABES QUIEN ES WINDWALKER, TE ESTOY JUZGANDO DURAMENTE. CORRE A WIKIPEDIA SI NO SABES DE LOS LIBROS.


	21. Hacia Donde Voy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué demonios es ese monstruo?" Eret luchaba por balance en los aires, nuevo en este tipo de problemas que involucraban a Furious.
> 
> Tuffnut se tomó la tarea de responderle. "Ah, ya sabes, sólo un pequeño conocido de la Isla Berserk. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse, en serio! El Seadragonus prefiere sus almuerzos en tamaño Hiccup."
> 
> O tamaño Alvin.
> 
> "¿Seadragonus? ¿Este es el famoso Furious? ¿El dragón que nos quiere muertos? ¡No me siento tan reconfortado, Thorston!"
> 
> Snotlout sorprendió al mismo Toothless con su repentina recuperación. En un parpadeo, el vikingo estaba sujeto a su arnés con firmeza.
> 
> "¡Dejen de parlotear! Necesitamos reagruparnos de vuelta a la Isla! ¡No podemos dejar que Furious tome los dragones que hemos rescatados!"
> 
> Exacto. Toothless se avivó en revoloteo, sintiendo armonía cementarse entre él y Jorgenson. "¡Protege a Heridos con tu Humano!" Le ordenó a Skullcrusher. "¡Muestres No Miedo! ¡No escuches a Furious!"

**XX.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Ya no siento algún temor. Porque nunca olvido hacia donde voy."_

-MORBO.

**[+][+][+]**

 

* * *

 

 

_No._

Toothless, pensó  _No_ , sintió su sangre irradiar  _No_ , y su Sál rebosar con un escudo de  _NoNoNo_.

Rugió.

¡Furious no lo haría, de nuevo!

Toothless atrapó a Snotlout de una pierna, sosteniéndolo de una caída inminente al mar. La nave todavía sufría del impacto, atascada en una contorsión peligrosa. Tuffnut, de alguna manera, había terminado colgando de las redes de emergencia que todavía vestía Skullcrusher.

El Seadragonus no venía solo.

"¡ _Reagrúpense! ¡Reagrúpense_!" Comandó al Rumblehorn. "¡ _Protege a Heridos_!"

Snotlout seguía pasmado, su mentón cayendo, mirando cómo de la cabeza que había devorado a Alvin, se fue revelando un masivo cuerpo.

"¡ _Snotlout! ¡Despierta_!" Con su cola le tumbo el casco vikingo. "¡ _Arriba de mí! ¡Vuela conmigo!"_

El joven no dio señal de superar su shock. Miró a Toothless sin enfoque, tratando de articular algún sentido.

"¿Qué demonios es ese monstruo?" Eret luchaba por balance en los aires, nuevo en este tipo de problemas que involucraban a Furious.

Tuffnut se tomó la tarea de responderle. "Ah, ya sabes, sólo un pequeño conocido de la Isla Berserk. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse, en serio! El Seadragonus prefiere sus almuerzos en tamaño Hiccup."

O tamaño Alvin.

"¿Seadragonus? ¿Este es el famoso Furious? ¿El dragón que nos quiere muertos? ¡No me siento tan reconfortado, Thorston!"

Snotlout sorprendió al mismo Toothless con su repentina recuperación. En un parpadeo, el vikingo estaba sujeto a su arnés con firmeza.

"¡Dejen de parlotear! Necesitamos reagruparnos de vuelta a la Isla! ¡No podemos dejar que Furious tome los dragones que hemos rescatados!"

Exacto. Toothless se avivó en revoloteo, sintiendo armonía cementarse entre él y Jorgenson. "¡ _Protege a Heridos con tu Humano_!" Le ordenó a Skullcrusher. "¡ _Muestres No Miedo! ¡No escuches a Furious!"_

Snotlout le indico prácticamente lo mismo a Eret, sin embargo le ordenó a Toothless volar cerca de Tuffnut. "¡Y tú!" Snotlout jaló del mellizo hasta desenredarlo y transportarlo encima de su lomo. "Tú vienes conmigo, necesitarás un dragón."

"¡Necesitaremos MUCHO MÁS que eso! ¡No estuviste invitado para la última barbacoa del Señor Furious!"

"Pues ahora, estoy despierto. No te preocupes." Toothless percibió el susurro, que definitivamente, no estaba dirigido a todo tipo de audiencias. "Yo te protegeré de dragones gigantes y homicidas. " Escuchar los sonidos delatadores de otro beso siendo compartido entre Jorgenson y Thorston, le hizo recordar a otro vikingo vulnerable a dragones homicidas.

_"¡A la arena! ¡Hiccup!"_

Snotlout lo frenó en seco. "No. Toothless, no. Hiccup está con más heridos. Si vamos por él, sólo le llevaremos más problemas." Con una palma que  _no_  era Hiccup, y una voz decidida que  _no_  le pertenecía a Hiccup, Snotlout acarició la frente del Night Fury para otorgar control.

Furious se había sumergido en el mar por el momento, pero el ejército de dragones que se le había unido desde Berserk, volaban en picada con un objetivo: el Fuerte. Toothless se apresuró hacia la Isla, rugiendo por Hookfang, y todos aquellos dragones recién liberados que podrían auxiliar. Snotlout no estaba equivocado, pero eso no le impidió mandar un mensaje de su Sál a la de su Munr. Una advertencia.

"¡HERMANOS!"

Toothless gruñó, escalofríos invadiéndolo, al escuchar aquella voz seseante romper en el firmamento.

"¡HERMANOS, DESPIERTEN!"

Múltiples alas se congregaron en la playa de la isla, siguiendo las órdenes de su nuevo Alfa de reagruparse. Toothless sentía su cansancio, su confusión, y su miedo. Serían blancos fáciles para los sermones del Seadragonus. Justo como en Berserk, Furious se aprovecharía de su vulnerabilidad mental, física y emocional.

 _"¡No escuchen_!" Toothless aterrizó en lo quedaba de la torre de Sinister, justo en el corazón de su nueva parvada. "¡ _ÉL SÓLO QUIERE VENGANZA!"_

Una larga trompa de escamas necrosas abrió la marea en dos, al asomarse. "¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, pequeño Night Fury?"

"Thor, Loki y Odín. Ese dragón puede hablar." Snotlout susurró petrificado. "¿Por qué nadie me compartió el hecho de que este dragón puede hablar?"

"Arruina la sorpresa." Tuffnut susurró de regreso. "Ese tono tenebroso, ese tenor que hace que la tierra tiemble. Nada como el efecto completo por primera vez… Apuesto que un Seadragonus puede cantar como nadie."

" _Son Míos_." Toothless retó con dientes desnudados y vibrantes. " _Son mi Gente. No los tocarás."_

Furious observó a los dragones volando del lado del Night Fury, ladeando su trompa para utilizar ambos ojos. "He regresado por ustedes, hermanos. Como lo había prometido."

" _Llegas Tarde_." Toothless refunfuñó. "¿ _Dónde estaba él, cuando Romanos los lastimaban?"_

"Bien dicho." Snotlout murmuró. "¿Oíste eso, Idioticus? ¿Demasiado ocupado durmiendo en el mar, para venir a ayudar a tus amigos?"

Los orificios nasales de Furious aspiraron en dirección de Toothless, y sus jinetes. "¿Dónde está… tu verdadero Humano?"

_"No importa. No te le acercarás."_

La banda de dragones de Furious jalaba de los romanos moribundos que permanecían en la playa. Se comportaban como bestias, conducidos por violencia pura, arrancando extremidades como si los soldados fueran muñecos de paja. Toothless les envió plasmas a los enemigos más cercanos para repelerlos. No fue suficiente para detener que la masacre se entendiera a los hombres de Alvin, quienes todavía seguían vivos.

" _Tuffnut_."

El mellizo miró a Toothless con sospecha. "Oh, no."

" _Eres necesitado en Tierra. Necesitan un líder. Sin Alvin, los Marginados están perdiendo la cabeza_."

"¿Por qué piensas que Tuff sería útil para eso?" La sonrisa de Snotlout fue pronto borrada con una patada de púas, directo a su costado.

"¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Adelante, Equipo Thorston, oi, oi, oi!"

Toothless no perdió tiempo en volar hacia la playa, rugiendo a los Outcasts que habían comenzado a correr en retirada del ataque. "¡ _Peleen_!" Al dejar bajar al vikingo rubio, apuntó con su hocico hacia él. "¡ _Escúchenlo_!"

Snotlout suspiró. "Estos cabezas de botón no te entienden, Toothless." Snotlout chifló entonces, atrayendo la atención. "¡Escuchen, cabezas de algas! ¡Si quieren salir con vida de esta maldita isla, presten atención! Alvin no vendrá a decirle qué hacer—¡Ha sido devorado por ese gusano sobredesarrollado que miran enfrente de sus narices! Si no escuchan a Toothless, a Tuffnut, a Eret, o a mi hermosa persona, ustedes seguirán de aperitivo, ¿lo entienden?"

"¿Alvin está muerto?"

"¡Por el amor de Thor! ¿Cómo esperas que luchemos con esa dragón tan enorme?"

"¡Retirada, les digo, corran de regreso a las naves!"

Un gruñido feroz de Toothless los hizo cambiar de parecer, al instante.

Tuffnut levantó sus brazos, bien respaldados de artillería vikinga recabada de soldados caídos. "Aun si logran subirse a las naves, todavía tendrían que enfrentarse con el Seadragonus estacionado entre la isla y nuestra libertad. ¡Estamos jodidos, de una manera u otra!" Les guiñó un ojo, con todo el entusiasmo. "¿Así que, qué tal si luchamos como verdaderos vikingos, en lugar de lloriquear como romanitos? ¡He conocido gallinas con mejor actitud que ustedes!"

"¿Quieres pelear contra mí, Night Fury? ¿Ese es tu plan?"

Toothless despegó de la arena cubierta de cadáveres. Flotó, justo a la altura de la cabeza de Furious. " _Derrotándome es la única manera en que te llevarás a mi manada. ¿Los quiere tanto? Pelea por Ellos_."

Alerta comenzó a emanar por la conexión sobrenatural trazada desde su Sál a la de otro ser. Hiccup. Hiccup, sospechando que Toothless estaba tramando una terrible Mala Idea. " _Pelea como un Alfa debe hacerlo. No trampas."_

Furious exhaló una nube de humo. Su torso empezó la ardua tarea de levantarse del agua salada. "¿Pelearás sin jinete? Debo admitir… que me gusta esa idea."

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Snotlout Jorgenson está justo aquí!"

De nuevo, la única indicación de que Furious prestó a atención a Snotlout fue una inhalación de las fosas nasales del Maximus. Toothless no quiso ser distraído por la rara interacción. Escuchar a Furious sólo llevaba a confusión. " _Snotlout_."

"¿Huh?"

Toothless se concentró en los recuerdos de Berserk. En el pavor. En la muerte.  _"Agárrate bien_." Plasma se disparó de su hocico. Siguió disparándose, hasta que los impactos contra las escamas del pecho crearán una espesa cortina de humo. Acto seguido, el Night Fury se impulsó al cielo.

Furious extendió sus inmensas alas.

Lo siguió.

"¿ _Toothless, en nombres de todos los Dioses, qué crees que estás haciendo_?" Su Sál retumbó con el mensaje. "¿ _Toothless? ¿Toothless_?!"

El mar quedo en tempestad, al ser desalojado tan bruscamente. Toothless sintió las piernas y botas de Snotlout adherirse lo más posible al arnés, y a su cuello. Toothless pensó, que hacer esto sin Hiccup, había sido lo mejor. Hiccup tenía una debilidad por Furious, y Toothless tenía una debilidad por Hiccup. No había manera de que un duelo resultara a su favor, bajo esos parámetros. Snotlout no tenía una conexión espiritual de la cual Furious se pudiera colgar hasta descarrilar.

" _¡Furious es Lento!"_

"¡De que lo es!" Snotlout le respondió en una vocecilla aguda, después de atravesar unas maniobras de escape del hocico del Seadragonus. Toothless voló alrededor del cuerpo de Furious en trayectorias aleatorias, tratando de estudiar el colosal cuerpo sin recibir daño. "Así como interminableeeeee. ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas, Toothless!"

Cicatrices. Cicatrices por doquier. Las escamas negruzcas de Furious lentamente estaban cambiando de tonalidad. – _Si hay cicatrices_ …

"… _su piel no es tan impenetrable_." Hiccup, de nuevo.  _"¿Creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácil, lagarto?"_

Toothless no gastó energía en bloquear la comunicación. – _Todavía se está recuperando. No está tan lúcido como en Berserk._

"¡Toothless, cuidado!"

El llamado de Snotlout junto con sus manos jalando del arnés, los removió del camino de una llamarada de fuego. Hiccup no podía ver lo que sucedía, pero percibió la frustración del Night Fury, y qué tan cerca las llamas del Seadragonus estuvieron de su cola.

" _No te acerques a su fuego. Explota, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ten más cuidado!"_

" _¡Entonces, cállate!"_

"Oye, ¿a quién estás callando? ¡No he dicho nada!"

Toothless no podía trabajar así. Batió su cabeza fuertemente, dirigiéndose de regreso a las nubes más altas. "¡ _Snotlout! ¿Plan?"_

"¿Plan? Pensé que tu tenías uno, por tan seguro que te escuchaste a la hora retar a este enorme pedazo—"

" _¡Snotlout!"_

"¡Bien, bien! ¡Déjame pensar!"

Toothless prosiguió con ataques destinados a confundir los sentidos del Seadragonus, queriendo cansarlo más de lo que ya se notaba. Sin embargo, Toothless sabía que no podría seguir así para siempre. "¿ _Plan_?"

"¡Estoy pensando, por el amor a Thor!"

No lo suficientemente rápido. En un segundo, Toothless fue arrebatado del aire por un latigazo de cola, arrojándolos directo al océano…

…o casi al océano, si Eret y su Skullcrusher no se hubieran atravesado en el camino, bloqueándolos de un chapuzón. El Rumblehorn era tan fuerte que resistió el peso y la velocidad del impacto del Night Fury.

"¡Estoy cansado de juegos, Hermano! ¡Esto no es una pelea digna!"

"Este tipo suena como Dagur." Fue el gruñido de Jorgenson, mientras se reincorporaba encima de Toothless. Skullcrusher voló en su periferia, acompañándolos, "Aunque tiene algo de razón."

Toothless sintió las venas, la adrenalina, el calor proviniéndole del coraje de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero, fluyendo por el azul de su plasma.

Toothless, también, estaba harto de juegos. "¡Skullcrusher, conmigo! ¡Ataquemos al unísono!"

Snotlout tradujo la instrucción a un dudoso Eret, pero aun así, ambos dragones se dedicaron a bañar la proximidad de Furious con fuego y plasma a su disposición.

"¡ _Amar a Hiccup no fue un error_!" Toothless recurrió al punto de quiebre que estaba garantizado en sacar de quicio a Furious; a un tema, que deberías unirlos como hermanos, tal y como Furious quería. "¡ _Amar a Munr nunca será un error!"_

Los ojos de Furious encontraron la manera de hacer contacto con los suyos, mientras ambos dragones volaban en direcciones opuestas. "Verás que sí, una vez que tu Hiccup deje de vivir. ¿Qué harás después, pequeño? ¿Qué será de ti, con los cientos de años que te sobrarán de existencia?"

" _¡Mantendré su legado vivo!"_

Furious liberó una risa que pareció despertar truenos. "¡MENTIROSO!"

En esta ocasión, el centelleo de fuego fue lanzado hacia la Isla, directo a la torre del Fuerte y todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Snotlout gritó por Tuffnut con poderoso eco, que hizo temblar las orejas de Toothless. "¿Quieres jugar, Night Fury? E-X-C-E-L-E-N-T-E."

"¡ _DÉJALOS_!" Tramposo-Tramposo-Tramposo. Furious era un eterno tramposo.

"¿Qué sentirás cuando tu Hiccup libere su último aliento? ¡Averigüémoslo!" Con eso, Furious tornó su cabeza y su objetivo hacia la tierra.

Toothless reaccionó. Snotlout reaccionó. Ambos con una misma determinación que los unió sin tener que hablar. Ambos volaron lo más rápido que las alas del Night Fury pudieron dar, plasma nunca dejando de explotar en las escamas milenarias de su enemigo. –¡ _Huye, Hiccup, huye, huye, huye!_

" _¡DÉJALOS!"_

"¡TOOTHLESS, ACÉRCATE A SU CUELLO!"

Toothless no titubeó. Corto el aire filo fino, haciendo todo lo posible por terminar barridos con la fuerza de los aletazos del Seadragonus.

"¡OI, GRANDOTE!" Snotlout repitió alaridos de la misma naturaleza, hasta que Toothless alcanzara su meta. "¡NO ENTIENDO NI UNA CUARTA PARTE DE TUS PATÉTICOS GIMOTEOS! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LO QUE SÍ ME IMPORTA ES QUE SEPAS QUE…"

Cerca, tan cerca, que cuando Snotlout desvainó su espada, sólo bastó alzar sus anchos brazos, ambos empuñando el mango, y caer en inminente ofensa hacia el terreno de piel arrugada…

"…NO ME GUSTA SER IGNORADO!"

- _No funcionará_. Pero, al mismo tiempo que el pensamiento cruzaba su mente, Toothless increíblemente vio la piel más dura que el acero, ceder ante la estocada. La espada se clavó en las escamas.

Furious, aún más increíble, bramó al instante. Una significante espada del tamaño de un tenedor, indicó dolerle más que todos los plasma blasts de Toothless. El Seadragonus fue frenado de manera efectiva, perturbado por el ataque, y su efecto atravesando sus placas. "¡ARDE! ¡ARRRRRRRDEEEE!"

Entremedio de la inesperada reacción, las alas de Furious perdieron coordinación. Sacudió su cabeza como perro mojado, intentando safarse de la misteriosa fuente de dolor.

Eret y Skullcrusher vieron la oportunidad, que entre la confusión, a Toothless no le fue posible. Con el gancho de su cabeza, el Rumblehorn se encajó en una fosa de la trompa de Furious, para entonces comenzar a halar hacia la dirección opuesta a la Isla—Opuesta a Hiccup, a Tuffnut, y centenar de dragones inocentes y mercenarios. Las sacudidas de Furious empeoraron, pero Skullcrusher no había sido el dragón de Stoick el Vasto, en vano. Skullcrusher era fortaleza entera. Infalible.

A veces, la gente de Berk pensaba de Hiccup y Toothless, como seres invencibles. Héroes. Como los que en verdad merecían atención; menospreciando a Snotlout por su bocota, a los Thorston por su afán de encontrar broma a todo, y a Fishlegs por su naturaleza blanda. A Astrid la habían considerado la  _prometida_  de Hiccup, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sobraba de ella.

- _Pero, ellos son los verdaderos héroes_. El Night Fury se aferró a las ráfagas de viento, mientras Snotlout se aferraba a su espada todavía clavada. – _No saben que sin nuestros amigos, ni Hiccup, ni yo, estamos completos._

Porque, sólo bastaba que Furious abriera su hocico y suspirara fuego, para que Eret y Skullcrusher fueran quemados vivos. Sólo bastaba que algo de coherencia regresara al otro dragón, para que la debilidad de su posición fuera reconocida y explotaba.

Toothless miró a Stormfly en el ojo de su mente. A Astrid. Si Eret moría…

"¡NO!" Toothless berreó, al ver fuego explotar en el área cercana a la trompa de Furious, todos sus temores confirmados. Se desprendió del cuello del Seadragonus. "¡NO!"

"¡CHICOS!" Snotlout compartió su pánico, su histeria.

Otra ola de fuego haciendo explosión.

No, no podía ser, no podía suceder esto, no podía terminar así.

Su pecho ardió. Toothless parpadeó. Su pecho  _ardió_  en un lugar familiar y totalmente reconocible.

"¡HOOKFANG, DE NUEVO!"

Del nido de humo, un Monstruos Nightmare brotó del caos, incendiando la cabeza de Furious.

El Seadragonus rugió ante las llamas ajenas impidiendo su visión. Sus alas buscaron por impulso, para seguir volando hacia tierra, pero Hiccup y Hookfang no dieron descanso con su ofensa, torrentes de fuego escupiéndose sin merced.

"Hiccup, ¡¿donde está Eret?!" Snotlout y Toothless dejaron que Hiccup se encargara de la reunión, mientras vikingo y dragón comenzaron a volar a nivel del mar. "¡Eret! ¡Vamos, hombre, Astrid me matará si volvemos sin ti!"

- _Stormfly me matará_. Toothless llamó por Skullcrusher con igual desesperación.

"¡SILENCIO!" La cola de Furious se desató sobre cada uno de sus oponentes. "¡ARDE! ¡ARDE! ¡DÉTENTE!"

Nada se detuvo. Hookfang continuó atacando bajo órdenes de Hiccup. Snotlout y Toothless continuaron gritaron por Eret y su Rumblehorn. Los dragones de Furious se dividieron entre intentar auxiliar a su líder, y seguir cazando vikingos en tierra. Fue un conjunto de tantos elementos haciendo colisión, que Toothless debió haber previsto la detonación que se desataría, ante tanto acoso sobre el Seadragonus.

La Bestia se perdió en su propia locura. Su cuerpo por entero se convulsionó inteligentemente, chocando con Hiccup, Snotlout y sus respectivos dragones. Los sacudió con la gracia de una víbora, chistando como una, no importándole que el precio de su liberación lo llevara a perder control de su vuelo.

Sucedió rápido.

Cuando Furious se estrelló con Isla Sinister, se llevó consigo, a  _todos_.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

_La espada fue colocada con reverencia frente al Rey._

_"No me gusta."_

_La sonrisa embozada en el rostro del Rey, fue gentil. "Dices eso con toda la artillería vikinga." Una mano del hombre dejó la mesa, para posarse sobre la cabeza de su compañero. Rascaron con jugueteo. "A mi dragón no parece gustarle su obra, Thorstein."_

_"¡La forjé justo como sus instrucciones lo indicaban, su Majestad!"_

_"Lo sé, no lo dudo." Siempre el pacifista, Hiccup alzó sus palmas para tranquilizar al exasperado herrero. "No lo tomes personal, viejo amigo. A Wodensfang no le gustan los artefactos con filo… Por más necesarios que éstos sean."_

_El dragón acercó su trompa a la longitud de acero, brillando sobre la piel de lobo acompañándola. Era plateada de principio a fin. Wodensfang se había familiarizado bastante con la cultura nórdica de su jinete, para ahora reconocer las bellas estructuras en el mango como gavilanes. Si se permitía ser objetivo, Wodensfang la consideraría bella._

_"No es eso."_

_"¿Mmm?" Hiccup salió de su usual hábito de contemplar toda acción que viniera de Wodensfang, al escucharlo. Continuaba sonriendo. "¿A qué te refieres?"_

_Wodensfang parpadeó lentamente, viendo centenares de alternativas frente a él, múltiples caminos por las que esta arma podría circular. En cada una de esas alternativas, Wodensfang miró el mismo desenlace._

_"Esta espada sólo traerá muerte." Lentamente, aunque Hiccup ni Thorstein pudieran verlo con la percepción especial de Wodensfang, la hoja fue cambiando de color, pronto sangre brotando de las pieles de lobo hasta derramarse por el piso de la Sala de Trono. Sangre roja. Wodensfang volvió a parpadear, y el rojo cambió a sustancia grisácea, tan brillante como su material original. Sangre de Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. "A los tuyos y a los míos."_

La acción involuntaria de toser para retirar polvo de su garganta, fue lo que devolvió a Snotlout en sí. Tosió por tanto tiempo, y con tanta fuerza, que término jadeando contra el suelo a punto de vomitar.

Estaba oscuro. Todo su alrededor.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de sus comisuras, Snotlout volteó a todas partes, queriendo respuestas.

Lo que encontró fue un ojo dorado, parpadeando con lentitud y sin enfoque. Snotlout brincó de su lugar, reconociendo a Furious respirando a pocos centímetros de distancia. La mitad de su trompa estaba clavada en piedra derrumbada.

Snotlout se encontraba sepultado bajo sus alas. "Oh por Thor, oh por Thro, oh por Thor." Si tuviera menos tierra en su garganta, Snotlout gritaría por Hookfang, o por Toothless. Se conformó con buscarlos a rastras, sus dedos enterrándose en su prisión hasta que piedra filosa cortara sus palmas, y el olor a putrefacción le revelara la presencia de Romanos y Marginados no muy lejos de él. Muertos. "Todo es tu culpa…" Eret, Skullcrusher. Alvin. Todo era culpa del dragón llamado Furious. Un sollozo rompió con lo que le quedaba de cordura. "¡Maldito monstruo!"

Cuando enfrentó a aquel ojo despierto, éste sólo continuó parpadeando, aunque con más rapidez. Recuperándose.

Snotlout palmeó su cuerpo. Encontró lo que buscaba. Desvainó a Stormblade. Poniéndose de pie, Snotlout emprendió camino hacia el ojo dorado.

"Estuvo hecha para matarte, ¿sabes? Fue hecha para matar a cualquiera, fuera dragón humano. Es lo menos que merecerías, una aguja en tu ojo…" La pupila se agitó, alterada. "…debería enterrarla en tu corazón! ¡Mataste a todos mis amigos!"

El ojo nunca se enfocó en Snotlout, aun con él postrado en inminente ataque. Ese detalle pausó la estocada, por razones que ni el mismo Snotlout pudo comprender.

" _No puede verte."_

Esa voz. Snotlout la reconoció. La voz de sus sueños y pesadillas. "¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Está ciego o algo?"

" _No puede verte. Nunca pudo verte. Eres invisible para él, Snotlout Jorgenson. Su sangre fluye por tu sangre, y ahora, no podrá ver tu parecido con Grimbeard, u olfatear su herencia por tu sangre."_

Snotlout gruñó. "¿Por qué?"

" _Porque eres su Pasado. Y a Furious no le interesa el Pasado."_

Snotlout sólo le importaba una cosa. "Mató… a mis amigos… Hiccup… Tuffnut."

Lo que escuchó en respuesta, lo dejó helado. " _Hazlo entonces. Mátalo. Pero no en su ojo, sino en su pecho. En su corazón. En su marca."_

¿Marca? Snotlout siguió el trazo de la neblina plateada, directo al área expuesta del pecho de Furious. Cuando sus dedos se atrevieron a tocar las escamas, la encontró. La X marcada en su pecho. "¿Por qué Hiccup no lo mató de esta manera? Suena tan… fácil."

" _Un Seadragonus sólo puede ser asesinado de esta forma en un momento de absoluta debilidad física, emocional… y psíquica. Como esos lapsos son raros, casi imposibles de encontrar, Furious será el primero en fallecer de esta manera_." La punta de Stormblade tembló en su mano, cuando el arma fue encumbrada. " _Estoy ayudando a mantenerlo sumiso. Pero, no podré hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Tienes que hacerlo ya, ¡elimínalo! ¡Toma venganza!"_

Un alarido de sentimientos encontrados, guiaron los puños de Snotlout. Se preparó para el golpe final, pensando, sintiendo, recordando…

Stormblade nunca tocó una escama del Seadragonus. Snotlout la arrojó en dirección contrario, a las sombras.

"No puedo." Snotlout se derrumbó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro. "No puedo. No es… no es parte de mi matar a un dragón." Maldito Hiccup y su influencia. Maldito Hiccup… "Lo siento, chicos."

Se tomó un momento para que la voz regresara. Cuando lo hizo, el tono fue gentil, sin el duro ruego de asesinar a Furious. Sonó sorprendido, pero contento con estarlo. " _Haz pasado la prueba."_

"¿Qué?"

" _Finalmente, tu linaje ha superado la maldad de tus antepasados. No eres un asesino, Snotlout Jorgenson. Haz pasado la prueba."_

"¡No me importa pasar pruebas! Sólo quiero—"

Su cárcel recobró movimiento, las alas agujeradas de Furious temblaron por encima de Snotlout. El monstruo estaba recobrando fuerzas. Snotlout se tiró al piso boca arriba, confiado en su estado invisible y su falta de ganas de cubrirse. Fue un desarrollo gradual, ver a un Seadragonus estirar cada una de sus apéndices. Las garras frontales de Furious se encajaron en la roca para así liberar su trompa. Sus ojos recobraron enfoque.

Ver su colosal torso despegarse de tierra, sería una visión que Snotlout no olvidaría por el resto de su existencia.

"¡Hermanos!"

Al total descubierto, Snotlout miró las nubes del horizonte mezclarse con el polvo del despegue. Miró a Furious llamar por su armada con voz afectada, no tan seductora o villanesca.

"¡Hermanos, únanse a mí! ¡Únanse a la Rebelión!"

Snotlout reconoció a los dragones que habían venido con Furious, puesto que la sangre humana pintando sus diferentes hocicos, era una gran señal de cual lado estaban. Al igual que con aquel Wilderbeast y Drago, los dragones se concentraron en una corona de colores encima de Furious, volando en círculos como enjambre de abejas. Snotlout esperó por la decepcionante escena de ver los dragones rescatados por sus esfuerzos, unirse al otro bando.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Luego, aquella voz, intervino. " _Aquí está tu recompensa, Snotlout Jorgenson. Levántate para verla."_

Snotlout obedeció. Entre más altura fue recuperando con su piernas vacilantes, más se fue colgando su mentón.

Justo en el barranco superior a su posición, todos aquellos dragones que Furious quería convencer, estaban de pie, gruñendo, y definitivamente  _no_  volando hacia el Seadragonus.

Más conmovedoramente posible, de entre tantos dragones, la tambaleante forma de un Night Fury fue abriéndose camino. Snotlout miró el azul de su estad Alfa, y se rompió en llanto poco masculino. No pudo evitarlo, la emoción fue gigantesca, el alivio lo consumió.

Sobre Toothless, Hiccup estaba montándolo. Con vida.

"No irán a ninguna parte contigo, Furious." Hiccup estaba sangrando de su rostro, y a corta distancia, no se podía distinguir el origen de sus heridas. Su primo sostenía su estómago de manera sutil, tratando de esconder dolor físico. "Tú les hiciste esto. ¡Fue tu influencia lo que los encarceló bajo el poder de los Romanos," extendió su brazo libre hacia todos aquellos dragones todavía gruñendo. "¡y ellos lo saben!"

Dichas victimas de interminables abusos, rezongaron, y vociferaron para enfatizar el punto.

"No pretenderé comprender tus razones por ello, pero la verdad es, que si no hubieras cooperado con las órdenes de Dagur, si no hubiera utilizado tu influencia como Alfa para someter a tantos de tus hermanos, ¡esto nunca hubiera sucedido!"

"La maldad del Hombre no es mi responsabilidad." Furious bufó, casi burlándose del reclamo. "Les dije que volvería por ellos cuando el tiempo fuera correcto. ¡Les ordené esperar!"

"¡Y mientras esperaron, sufrieron innombrables infiernos por ti! ¿Qué hay de todos esos hermanos tuyos que no sobrevivieron la espera?"

"Sólo los más fuertes sobrevivieron. Y sólo esos, son los que merecerían la verdadera libertad."

Eso… fue lo peor que Furious pudo haber dicho en estos momentos.

Fuego llovió en el Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Fuegos, espinas, blast, y hasta roca rudimentaria. Sin esperar por la orden de Hiccup o de Toothless, todos aquellos pobres dragones, desataron su sufrimiento en el verdadero causante de él, atacándolo con todo lo que les quedaba de poder de disparo.

La respuesta fue clara.

Furious se impulsó en los aires con un rugido. Los ataques simultáneos lo ahuyentaron, más no mostraron daño real. Furious había regresado a ser de acero. Aquel momento de debilidad, había cesado de existir.

"¡Vete, Furious!" La desgarradora voz de Hiccup se unió a la multitud de ataques, llena de sentimientos que conmovieron a Snotlout. "¡Vete de aquí, hasta que sea la hora de matarnos unos a otros en esta estúpida guerra que tanto quieres!"

Furious no tuvo otra opción.

Optó por la retirada.

Si Snotlout tuviera fuerza y energías, lazarías gritos de triunfo. Pero todavía no las tenía, así que cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, sólo sonrió. "La lealtad de aquellos dragones fue mi recompensa, ¿Wodensfang?"

" _Estás más cerca de mí de lo que jamás estarás. Tienes que venir a mí. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III y tú. Tienen que venir a mí."_

"¿Dónde estás?"

" _En la Nariz del Dragón. Donde todo comenzó."_

Snotlout evocó detalles del anterior sueño. Recordó el rostro de Hiccup I, su sonrisa. El Rey del Archipiélago Vikingo en persona, disfrutando de la compañía de su dragón en el Salón del Trono. El mismo Salón, donde miles de años después, Hiccup II sería asesinado por Grimbeard.

Snotlout recordó a Wodensfang, el dueño de la voz que había estado fastidiando a Snotlout desde la Batalla de Berserk. Snotlout había sentido su tristeza dentro del sueño, al saber de lo que Stormblade sería responsable, así como su enojo, al saber que no podría hacer algo para detenerla.

"¿Estás atrapado, o algo así? ¿Para eso necesitas nuestra ayuda?"

Un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo. " _Más bien, son ustedes los que necesitan de mi ayuda."_

Snotlout abrió su boca, pero la sensación de ser abandonado por la neblina plateada y la presencia de Wodensfang, le dejó claro que no habría más respuestas por ahora.

No hasta que llegaran a Nariz de Dragón.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XX.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Sí, me atrevo a terminar aquí, porque quiero que sufran un poco. ¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! ¡TUFFFFFFFNNNUT!


	22. interludio II - hamr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué harás cuando yo muera?"

**INTERLUDIO II:**

**HAMR.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Y arde tu cuerpo en mi memoria; arde en tu cuerpo mi memoria."_

-Octavio Paz.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

_Munr._

_Mente. Corazón._

Wodensfang sucumbió a lo que su Sál necesitaba. La cueva era limitada; la tormenta en pleno desarrollo. No tendrían mucho tiempo, antes de que fueran llamados de regreso al campamento principal.

Tirado en el lodo, el caoba de los cabellos de su mortal, se perdió entre la tierra humedecida. Las canas de su adultez media habían desaparecido. Aparte las profundas líneas enmarcando sus ojos, un fin velo oscurecía las pupilas de Hiccup, robándole de la completa consciencia. Sus dedos desnudos se enterraban en las coberturas escamosas de Wodensfang.

Hiccup no veía su mundo físico, en estos momentos. Percibía lo que su propia Sál experimentaba, empapado en un plano de existencia ajeno al del hombre.

Hiccup se sostenía del pecho del Seadragonus con recelo. Su alma, expuesta entre el abrigo de su abrazo, resplandecía con lamentos de placer. Hiccup partía sus labios, lamía las gotas de la lluvia que rebotaban a la entrada de la cueva, y sonreía.

Tanta perfección, se sentía prohibida.

El uniforme del Rey estaba ensangrentado de vidas ajenas, tomadas en combate. Hiccup había defendido sus tierras de invasores, con toda arma posible, y por todos los medios posibles. Había volado en Wodensfang. Había corrido las colinas con sus hombres. Había zarpado en drakar para planear estrategias con sus camaradas.

Había asesinado con Stormblade. Con hacha, espada, lanza, y puños.

Había ganado con su pueblo.

Y ahora, celebraba a la vida. A la muerte.

_Hugr._

_Cuerpo._

_Piel. Cicatrices._

_Mortalidad._

En Comunión, absolución fue brindada para ambos, el cuerpo de Wodensfang cubriendo al humano con cuatro patas, alas y cola. Siseos se confundieron con gemidos primitivos.

_Sintonía._

_Unión._

Desde que había conocido a Hiccup, Wodensfang había aprendido un nuevo diálogo, a confiar, a no ser controlado por el miedo. Había ganado sinfín de victorias junto al vikingo, pero a su vez, durante el largo transcurso de los años, Wodensfang había tenido que renunciar a otros aspectos íntimos.

El Hamr. La piel del Rey—su  _cuerpo_ —estaba reservaba para los actos de la ley del hombre, para la bendición de Freyja. Para concebir vida mortal, y honrar fidelidad de esposo a esposa.

Sin embargo,  _esto_ , este acto erótico que  _trascendía_  lo carnal, era sólo de Wodensfang. Sólo de él. Sólo  _para_  él. Wodensfang no necesitaba una corona para compartir el clímax de su humano, en luminosa armonía.

"¿Qué harás cuando yo muera?" La voz ronca de su  _da wingless_ manifestó, cuando ambos descansaban en asilo de piedra y de diversos apéndices.

_"¿Por qué piensas que tengo planes al respecto?"_

"Porque últimamente, te pierdes en tus visiones, de tal manera, que temo no recuperarte." Wodensfang era un Seadragonus de herencia manchada. Su sangre estaba mezclada, diluida por cruces de dragones más comunes, y de menos importancia. En consecuencia, su tamaño nunca alcanzaría las épicas proporciones de sus ancestros. Su especialidad era el  _Futuro_ , no la soberanía de los océanos. Aunque lo negaba, Wodensfang sabía que Hiccup estaba aliviado por aquel hecho. No poder estrecharlo de su cuello, no poder alcanzar su cabeza para rascar sus orejas—Hubiera sido una perdida vital para el humano. "Haz mirado un diseño más grande de lo que somos ahora, lo sé. Aun cuando mi día de unirme al Valhalla llegué, sé que será una larga espera por ti, mi amigo."

Melancolía, era una perpetua compañera de Wodensfang en estos días. Los años de decadencia en el cuerpo de Hiccup se aproximaban, y con ellos, una nueva Era.

Wodensfang cerró sus ojos. Abrió su hocico, y le mintió a Hiccup por primera vez.

" _No importa lo que Vea Más Allá. No será mi lugar interferir. No hay Planes_." Su trompa inhaló del cuello del Rey sudor, guardando el olor de la lluvia en su memoria. " _Cuando Mueras, yo Muero."_

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**FIN DE INTERLUDIO II.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡) Les recuerdo:
> 
> Hamr: Forma/Cuerpo.
> 
> Hugr: Pensamiento.
> 
> Da wingless: Humano(s).
> 
> Ahora sí, griten conmigo: ¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Muerte de personaje. (Y me dolió). Este capítulo comienza paralelamente al anterior, cubriendo los hechos anteriores desde el punto de vista de Tuffnut y Eret. Lo mencioné en FB, pero no tienen idea de cuantas veces borré, volví a escribir, volví a borrar, y volví a rehacer este capítulo, hasta que fuera algo que me encantara. Volví a ver HTTYD 2 para recibir inspiración, y sirvió mucho. Quedé bastante feliz con el resultado. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos más para (apenas) terminar la 1ra fucking temporada de Munr. Yesssssss. Me siento tan ambiciosa xD.

**XXI.**

**[+][+][+]**

_"Oh, esta noche, acabo de morir en tus brazos."_

-Bastille.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Tuffnut sabía cuándo llamar a una batalla, "perdida." Tenía  _experiencia_  con ellas.

"¡Muralla de escudos! ¡Cúbranse! ¡Hagan una muralla de escudos, les digo! ¿Nunca fueron a la Academia de Cómo Cubrirte el Pellejo 101? ¡Gobber los empalaría si los viera!—¿Y dónde diantres se metieron los arqueros?"

Únicamente cinco Marginados tuvieron la decencia de escucharlo. Cubrieron sus cabezas duras con escudos vikingos y romanos, de las garras voladoras que intentaban cenarlos, a órdenes de Furious. Y hablando de dragones hambrientos, uno de ellos se acercó a Tuff lo suficiente para robarle su propio escudo. Frente a sus ojos, dos Marginados fueron arrancados de la tierra, rocío de sangre matizando el campo de batalla, segundos posteriores. A donde fuera que Thorston volteaba, había sangre. Cuerpos tirados. Algunos, ni completos.

Los gritos humanos se estaban acabando.

Tuffnut no tenía la certeza de que todos los dragones rescatados por Toothless estuvieran a bordo de la nave de Alvin, como el Alfa había ordenado. No tenía certeza de cuantos Marginados quedaban vivos, para contar la historia después.

Y de repente, su nariz fue víctima de un puñetazo.

Sin tiempo para quejarse, Tuffnut se tiró al piso al ver a un corpulento soldado romano decidido en partirle el resto de la cara.

El vikingo sonrió. ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien con quien pelear! Tuffnut se había estado hartando de gritar, sin nunca llegar a lo bueno.

"Que coincidencia. Justo pensaba en que prometí llevarle a mi hermana un collar de orejas romanas."

Palabrerío  _latín_  se le escupió en la cara.

Tuffnut sonrió. "¡Oi, no hay necesidad de llegar a groserías!" Su hacha se enganchó en el pie del romano, ganándose un grito de dolor. La espada del romano voló hacia su cabeza, pero sólo cortó dos rastas de su melena (¡Ooooh, ahora comprendía por qué los vikingos veteranos insistían en trenzarse el cabello como niñas!). Tuffnut rodó lejos del enemigo, enlodándose en el proceso (Por favor, Odín, que fuera lodo y no algo más asqueroso). Recogió un escudo justo a tiempo para recibir más embestidas de espada. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo, Tuffnut empujó hacia el romano para quitárselo de encima.

Muchos solían pensar que por su silueta delgada, Tuffnut no podría ganarle ni a Fishlegs en combate. Lo que se les olvidaba, era la rapidez que el chico podía usar para su ventaja. El romano era el doble de musculoso que Snotlout, pero lento. Demasiado lento y distraído por las heridas que ya vestía. El romano tenía parte de su hombro izquierda arrancado a mordidas.

Fue un blanco fácil para el ataque frontal que Tuffnut le dio con escudo y daga. El grito de Goll resonó a coro junto con el impacto de madera y cuerpo. Una vez con los papeles revertidos, Tuffnut no perdió tiempo en rasgar la garganta del otro soldado, presionando sobre su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. El romano gorgoreó sangre, sus manos estiradas hacia Tuffnut con rabia.

"¡Tuff, agáchate!"

Tuffnut hizo lo indicado, desde antes de reconocer la voz de Hiccup. A sus espaldas, el fuego de Hookfang derribó a otro par de romanos que se dirigían hacia el mellizo.

"Por las barbas de Odín, ¿por qué a los romanos les encanta tanto atacar por la espalda? ¡Ratas tramposas!"

"¡Te he estado buscando por todo el Fuerte! ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?" Hiccup lo jaloneó de un brazo, apurándolo hacia el este. "¡Te quiero fuera de este matadero, Tuffnut! ¡Dirígete al barco de Alvin!"

Tuffnut gimió con frustración. "¿Podrían decidirse? Regresa al barco, salte del barco, regresa al barco—"

"Te  _necesito_  en el barco con los dragones, he terminado de transportar a los heridos. Eret estaba ayudándome, pero de repente se desvaneció—¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?"

Tuffnut apuntó hacia el Giganticus-Idioticus recreando el mismo Ragnarok, en los cielos. "Última vez que vi a cierto Rumblehorn, fue en esa dirección."

Hiccup gruñó. Golpeó su propia frente.

"Genial, todos nos sentimos suicidas el día de hoy—¡Hookfang, Wing-Blast!" Los impulsos de aire aventaron lejos a un grupo de Scuttleclaws en busca de chuletas de vikingos. Hiccup repitió la táctica tres veces más, hasta que se limpiara un camino hasta la playa. "¡Dénse prisa, regresen a los drakkars! ¡Todos!"

Tuffnut sobó su nariz. "Oye,  _yo_  estaba dando las ordenes."

Hiccup frunció el temeroso Entrecejo Desaprobador que Stoick le había heredado. "Lleva a Windwalker contigo. Resulta que no sólo tengo dos, pero  _cuatro_  obstinados idiotas, que auxiliar."

Tuffnut parpadeó al ver a un singular dragón de escamas negruzcas brincar del lomo de Hookfang, tras una gentil caricia de Hiccup. No era una especie grande, apenas a la mita de tamaño del Monstruos Nightmare. Al aterrizar a un lado de Tuffnut, éste olfateó la mano del rubio con su trompa larga. Le recordó a un perro que Tuffnut había tenido de pequeño.

"Hola, ¿cómo te va, pequeño? Soy Tuffnut—"

"MUÉVETE."

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" Tuffnut emprendió carrera hacia la playa. Sobre su casco y la cabeza de Windwalker, Hiccup y Hookfang los rebasaron a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al centro de la diversión, mientras Tuffnut Thorston estaría en el puesto de niñero de dragones.

Típico.

Whoa, vaya que ese tal Windwalker podía correr. "¡Oye, espérame!"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Parecía ser que Eret siempre había estado destinado a caer al mar. Drago lo había querido acorralar a él en la plancha, mientras que su padre le había enseñado todo lo necesario para sobrevivirlo.

Fue satírico, que cuando Eret fue arrastrado a la marea traicionera, haya sido bajo su propia decisión.

¡Todo era culpa de Hiccup! ¡A dónde ibas con ese niño, desastre te acompañaba! Eret refunfuñó con agua salada dentro de su boca. Sus brazos y piernas automáticamente lucharon por permanecer a flote.

Ser un héroe era trabajo duro. Eret no podía creer que había intentado ser uno.

Flexionó sus piernas hasta que sus músculos ardieron por el arduo ejercicio. El mar era frío e imperdonable. El peso de su abrigo se triplicó al absorber líquido, haciendo más difícil su deseo de mantenerse en la superficie. Eret sabía que tenía que encontrar tierra, y rápido.

Encima de su cabeza, fuego continuó resplandeciendo.

"¡Skull… crusher!" Eret tuvo la suficiente conciencia para determinar que aquel grito lejano no había salido de su boca. El alivio le dio más energías. Sus patadas se revigorizaron. "¡Eret, vamos, hombre! ¿Dónde estás?"

Snotlout.

-¡ _Estoy aquí!_

El pensamiento nunca cruzó a su boca.

A sus espaldas, la ola titánica lo devoró en repentino ataque.

Eret fue sumergido.

Gimoteó en las profundidades, burbujas manifestándose cerca de su rostro. Su visión se oscureció. Sus manos se extendían en dirección de la superficie, casi implorando, entumeciéndose, al igual que sus piernas.

- _Lo peor de todo, es que lo volvería a hacer_. Aun involucrando su muerte, si Eret pudiera invertir el tiempo, sabía que haría lo mismo.

Durante el curso de su vida, no había sido fácil distinguir entre el bien y el mal. El día de hoy, Eret no tenía duda que proteger a estos chiquillos de realizar más locuras, era lo más  _correcto_  que podía hacer. Stormfly le había enseñado a proteger a sus amigos, aun cuando ellos mismos no se percataban de necesitar protección.

El Dios Njörðr no aparentaba estar impresionado por sus acciones, sin embargo. Sus redes de pescar nunca fueron arrojadas para rescatarlo.

_-Estoy… aquí. Aquí._

Eret no supo exactamente  _cuando_  su cuerpo dejó de nadar.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Había muchos aspectos de los humanos—comportamientos—que Stormfly todavía no descifraba.

Había aspectos, que Stormfly aún no descifraba de ella misma.

Como ahora, cuando su pecho  _ardía_. Cuando sus alas temblaban con ansiedad, persiguiendo a un enemigo invisible, no tangible en la luz del atardecer.

A su lado, Valkyria pió en incógnita. Ambas compartían un cesto de pollo frito que Astrid había les había traído al establo. " _Miras al oeste sin parar_."

Había efectos que los humanos causaban en los dragones, que Stormfly no podía comprender aún. Mucho menos, el efecto de  _un_  sólo humano sobre sus escamas. El ardor de su pecho fue empeorando. Se desarrolló a dolor, succionando el aire de sus pulmones. Se desarrolló a un puño de hielo encerrándose en su interior, congelándola por completo.

_CulpadeHiccupFríoFríoDragoNoNoNoDueleDetenteTeAtraparéDragonesSkullcrusherVENPORMI…_

Y luego, se detuvo.

Todo.

Stormfly volvió en sí cerca de la bahía, frenando en seco su vuelo. Valkyria venía detrás de ella, piando con urgencia y confusión. "¡ _Madre! ¡Madre_!"

"¿ _Cómo llegué aquí_?" Stormfly no recordaba el viaje hasta los límites territoriales de Berk. Revoloteó con miedo a sus propias acciones.

Se percató de la dirección en la que se había estado dirigiendo.

Oeste.

Stormfly observó el horizonte, sintiendo un jalón, sintiendo  _EretHijodeEret_  como hilos de anzuelo.

Su pecho ya no ardía.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

… _CalorFuegoDolorDejameRegresarElFavorDragoPorFavorNoNoNoDueleQuema!_

Eret, hijo de Eret, inhaló una bocanada de aire.

"Nunca hablaremos de este día, grandote. Nunca."

Eret vomitó agua salada.

Tosió con pulmones adoloridos y una nariz que ardía. Su cuerpo podía moverse. Era ligero. Mojado, pero no hundido.

"Es una técnica que Gothi me enseñó, lo juro, totalmente legítimo. Es más, estrictamente, mi boca no tocó tu boca, sólo me encargué de introducir aire a tu—"

Eret continuó revolcándose en la arena, agua saliéndole hasta por las orejas. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Terminando con su verborrea, Tuffnut lo auxilió a recuperarse. Cuando Eret reconoció un mástil como respaldo en su espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se encontraba en una nave. Tal vez, sí les agradaba a los Dioses, después de todo.

Frente a sus ojos, el dragón de nombre Furious estaba estrellándose en la Fuerte Sinister, junto con todo lo que estuviera cerca.

El impacto levantó tormentas de tierra, arena y escombro. El mar se rebeló de nuevo, y con él, la nave hospedando dragones y vikingos.

Sintió a Tuffnut moverse. Se apresuró a sostenerlo. "¡No!"

"¡Snotlout! ¡Snotlout y Hiccup se estrellaron también! ¡Los vi!" Thorston era realmente fuerte cuando le ponía empeño. Eret jaló de los flacuchos hombros hasta tenerlo en el piso. Tuffnut gruñó enloquecido. Sus picos se encajaron en el pecho de Eret durante los forcejeos. Su piel ardía por más que el chapuzón que se había dado. Había quemaduras en el flanco derecho del navegante. Cuando un puño de Tuffnut le rozó la sensible área, Eret apretó su mandíbula.

"Si vas tras ellos, morirás." Susurró quietamente. "¿De qué les va a servir?"

Con aquellos expresivos ojos cerúleos que el chico se cargaba encima, Tuffnut le envió una variedad de sentimientos conflictivos. En un instante, la lucha se terminó y el vikingo se desplomó de rodillas. La nave se onduló, crujiendo contra la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Tuffnut se levantó. Los ladeos del drakar no le detuvieron de abrir la parte de la bodega del barco, ofreciéndoles un mejor asilo a las múltiples criaturas. Aun algo aturdido, Eret le ayudó a pastorear a tanto dragón. Los pocos soldados de Alvin que habían sobrevivido se encargaban de dirigir la nave a estabilidad.

"¿Cómo me sacaste del agua?"

Tuffnut no le respondió a la primera. Permaneció escondido entre una hilera de dragones, hasta que Eret no le dejó escapatoria. "Yo no fui. Skullcrusher te extrajo del mar. Alcanzó a traerte a bordo."

"¿A qué te refieres con que  _alcanzó_?"

Tuffnut tragó saliva al ser girado por alguien el doble de grande que su persona. "Estaba… Sus quemaduras eran muy graves."

Eret se sintió, de nuevo, bajo el desgraciado mar. Congelado. "No…"

"El chico estaba muy débil… Creo, que no quería que lo miraras así…" Tuffnut talló su rostro. "No tenía mucho tiempo… Regresó al mar, después de traerte con nosotros. Créeme, Eret. Es lo mejor que no lo hayas visto… de esa manera."

Sus manos estaban de regreso en los antebrazos de Thorston, entre menos lo pensó. "¡¿Por qué, en el nombre de Thor, no lo ayudaste?!"

"¡No quería ayuda! ¡Lo intenté, Eret!—"

"¡Obviamente, NO lo suficiente!"

"¡No hay NADA que hubiéramos podido hacer por él!" Tuffnut vociferó. Sus propias palmas se clavaron en los antebrazos de Eret. "¡No lo  _viste_!" Su voz quebró. "No lo  _viste_ , Eret. Lo más piadoso para él… fue dejarlo caer al mar, como él quería."

Eret lo soltó. Abrumado, se apresuró hacia la borda, estúpidamente revisando los interminables pliegues de océano.

Mierda.

Ahora, Eret comprendía por qué seguía con vida. El terco de Skullcrusher había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerlo de la explosión de fuego. La coraza de un Rumblehorn podía ser resistente, cierto. Pero hasta Eret había tenido sus dudas en el momento de la acción. El fuego había sido tan poderoso… Había sido apenas un sorbo, un bufido de fuego brotando de las narices de Furious, para cuando Hiccup había intentado frenar el ataque completo con su propio fuego. La explosión de ambos fuegos, había sido inescapable. Sin embargo, Hiccup le había salvado la vida, a pesar de los resultados poco ideales. Eret tenía la seguridad que del fuego de aquel bestial dragón, no hubiera quedado nada de su persona. Ni Skullcrusher lo hubiera podido proteger…

Eret cubrió su rostro.

No lloró, pero su quijada vibró con tensión. Eret apretó el tabique de su nariz. Ya eran  _dos_  malditos dragones que ponían en riesgo su pellejo por él…

"¡Oi, oi, oi! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"

Ante el grito de Thorston, Eret y el Marginado a mando del timón, torcieron sus cabezas en su dirección.

"Um. ¿Huyendo mientras podemos?"

De regreso a su papel de figura autoritaria, Tuffnut amenazó al Outcast con una mano extendida y mucha actitud. "¡Áh, áh! ¡No vamos a ninguna parte sin el resto del equipo! ¡Voltea este barco de regreso a la isla, soldado!"

"¡Estás loco, muchachito! ¡Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido ese desastre! ¡Tus amigos ya deben ser comida de tiburones!"

Eret se dirigió al mercenario. Con un puño alrededor de su malla de cuero, Eret lo zarandeó lejos del timón. "Si quieren largarse, sabandijas, tendrán que hacerlo nadando."

Stoick. El dragón de Stoick.

Eret había  _perdido_  al dragón de Stoick, El Vasto.

A la distancia, un Seadragonus comenzaba a alzarse de las cenizas.

Eret les gritó ordenes al poco-brillante bonche de piratas que tenía a su alrededor. "¡Sujétense de lo que puedan! ¡Esta fiesta apenas comienza!"

Tuvo razón.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Dragones se esparcieron por distintos puntos de "Desastre" Sinister, una vez que Furious se sumergió de vueltas al mar. Hiccup divisó una figura familiar a la distancia, y reaccionó instantemente. Bajó hacia Snotlout con  _esperanza_  en su Sál.

"Lástima. Pensé que te habían hecho puré."

"¡Estás vivo!" Hiccup interceptó el mordaz enunciado con un tono más alegre.

Ambos sonrieron, a final de cuentas. Hiccup desmontó a Toothless con cuidado de su costilla adolorida. Se tumbó cuidadosamente a lado de Snotlout, su brazo en mejor condición, rodeando los anchos hombros de su primo. Se recargaron el uno en el otro, guiados por instinto y un tipo de consuelo que ninguno estaba listo a nombrar.

"¡Arg, Toothless, nooo!" Demasiado tarde. Snotlout fue bañado en baba de Night Fury, lo quisiera o no. Hiccup encontró fuerzas para reírse. No era todos los días que Toothless expandiera su afectivo trato al resto de los jinetes.

"No puedo moverme." Snotlout suspiró, rato después, con una mano rascando la trompa de un acostado Toothless. "En serio, lo intenté, pero no puedo sentir mi trasero."

Hiccup hizo una mueca. "A mí me duele hasta el cabello en mi cabeza."

"Pareces Berserker con tanta sangre encima. Debería ser tu nuevo look."

"Mm. Lo pensaré, Snotlout. La sangre seca es bastante incomoda, sin embargo. Da mucha comezón."

"Aun así, es una graaaaaan mejoría al normal-y-aburrido-tú. Casi podrías pasar por alguien, ya sabes… rudo y masculino."

Hiccup roló sus ojos. No fue una buena idea. El mundo comenzó a girar junto con sus pupilas.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte, Hiccup."

"¿Hmm?"

"Sí, verás… No hay forma de que esto no vaya a sonar producto de hongos alucinógenos, pero tienes que creerme. Estoy hablando en serio."

"No quiero conversaciones serias en este momento, Snotlout. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas."

"Oh, grandioso. ¡No vayas a vomitar encima de mí, abadejo!"

"¡Deja de moverte tanto, y puede que no lo haga!" Hiccup cerró sus ojos. Dejó de sostenerse de Snotlout para arrastrarse hacia el costado de Toothless. Necesitaba acostarse. No estaba bromeando respecto a los mareos. Un ala de Toothless cubrió su torso.

"Tenemos que ir a Nariz de Dragón."

Hiccup bostezó. No tenía ningún antojo de visitar las tierras de la Princesa Tantrum. "No me moveré de aquí. No por ahora. Nop. Me gusta aquí. ¿Qué dices, Toothless?"

Un ronroneo fue su respuesta.

Snotlout jaló de su bota. "Puedes quedarte ahí tirado como lagartija, si quieres. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es escucharme."

Sin otra opción, escuchar, fue lo que Hiccup hizo.

Tan bien, tan atentamente, que cuando Snotlout estaba por acabar—los mareos, el dolor de su costado, la comezón en su rostro—fueron las últimas preocupaciones con las que Hiccup contó.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO TODO ESTO ANTES?"

Toothless estaba en shock, también. Sus ojos eran platos. Hiccup se arrastró de regreso su primo, especialmente para a darle manotazos con su mano buena. Snotlout se defendió con la misma táctica.

"Ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba volviéndome loco o si eran cosa real—"

"¿HAZ TENIDO VISIONES DE HICCUP PRIMERO? ¿DE SU DRAGÓN?"

"¿Podrías calmarte? ¡Deja de golpearme!"

"¿QUÉ MÁS TE DIJO?"

"¡TE LO ACABO DE DECIR! ¡WODENSFANG QUIERE QUE VAYAMOS A NARIZ DE DRAGÓN!"

"Entonces…" Hiccup le pellizcó el brazo. "¿Wodensfang está  _vivo_?" ¡Por todo el Valhalla! Estaban hablando de Wodensfang, el dragón de  _Hiccup I_. El dragón que Hiccup y Toothless habían visto atorado en un árbol durante, aquellos buenos tiempos de su Luna de Miel. ¿En realidad  _podría_  seguir con vida? "Ni siquiera había sabido su nombre, hasta ahora."

Snotlout le jaló del cabello en venganza. "No que no me esté alimentando de tu envidia, pero si me vuelves a pellizcar tan cerca de mi sensible pezón—"

"¿QUÉ MÁS HAZ VISTO?"

Snotlout lo empujó hasta quitarse a Hiccup de encima. El trasero parecía haber revivido, porque el vikingo se puso de pie. "Lo que nos contaste en Berk, ¿lo recuerdas? Sobre Grimbeard y si hijo."

Hiccup sintió nauseas. "¿Viste cómo sucedió?"

"En vivo y a todo color."

"Oh, Thor. Eso debió haber sido…"

" _Súper divertido_." Vino la sarcástica respuesta. "Créeme, Hiccup, si pudiera, te pasaría esta maldición sin pensarla dos veces. Pero, según lo que dice Wodensfang, sólo yo puedo limpiar el gran camino de estiércol que nuestro antepasado nos dejó."

La mente de Hiccup comenzó a dar vueltas, por circunstancias totalmente distintas. "Tú debes ser su descendiente directo. Más directo que mi lado de la familia. Y la sangre de Furious, debió haberte convertido en un tipo de receptor…"

"Que suertudo me siento."

Estaba decidido. Hiccup miró a Toothless. Toothless lamió la mitad de su rostro, limpiándolo en el proceso. "Necesito saber más." Hiccup necesitaba saber  _todo_  lo que Wodensfang tuviera que compartir.

Cruzado de brazos, Snotlout sonrió victorioso. "Entonces, siguiente parada…"

"Nariz de Dragón."

"La única nariz que me importa es la mía… la cual creo que está fracturada por haber seguido tus órdenes, Snot-Yak. ¡Su belleza jamás será restaurada!"

Hiccup tuvo la vista adecuada, para presenciar el mentón de Snotlout aflojarse con sorpresa. Jorgenson se dio media vuelta, buscando por todos lados. Sobre ellos, Tuffnut escalaba una protuberancia de roca para llegar a ellos. Estaba jadeando. Por detrás de él, una cabeza muy conocida se sumó.

Hiccup se reincorporó con auxilio de Toothless. "¡Windwalker!"

"¿Windwalker?" Tuffnut rezongó. "¿Qué hay de  _mí_? ¿Dónde quedaron los  _Oh, Tuffnut, estoy tan feliz de verte_?"

"Supongo que si no nos pueden apreciar, ¿nos llevamos nuestras provisiones a otra parte?" Eret, en toda su gloria de brazos musculosos, se le unió a Thorston en el pequeño acantilado. Cargaba más de una mochila de lana con víveres, así como, una atmósfera de complicidad divertida, compartida con el mellizo.

"Aye, aye. Digo, ¿quién podría necesitar comida, vendajes, ese tipo de cosas, huh?"

El rostro de Hiccup dolió de tan fuerte que sonrió. "Chicos." Sus amigos estaban  _bien_. Hasta este momento, Hiccup no se había permitido ni siquiera pensar en ellos, por el terrible miedo a averiguar lo peor.

"¡Ya era hora de que se dignaran a aparecer!" Snotlout les gritó con puños en el aire. Sólo Hiccup notó como su cuerpo temblaba, tratando de esconder su vulnerabilidad con bravura. "No es como si hubiéramos sobrevivido un aterrizaje con un Seadragonus, ¿cierto? Nosotros somos los verdaderos héroes, ¡así que apresúrense a servirnos!"

Hiccup aventó una pequeña piedra directo al trasero de su primo. Todos rieron antes el chillido de Snotlout.

Por aquel momento, Hiccup pretendió que nada malo había sucedido. Que todos habían librado este ataque a salvo, incluido Alvin.

Por un momento, Hiccup fingió no ver la pesadez en los rostros de Eret y Tuffnut.

"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" Preguntó, una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.

Tuffnut apuntó al dragón de negro plumaje que se aproximaba con pasos cautelosos. "Tuffnut Jr. me mordió de las rastas hasta que lo siguiéramos. Tiene excelente olfato."

Hiccup extendió su mano hacia el Windwalker. Lucía mejor que cómo lo había encontrado, aunque tenía vendas por doquier. Cuando su trompa se ladeó al ritmo de su caricia, Hiccup sonrió. "No lo llamarás Tuffnut Jr. El chico ha sufrido bastante trauma."

"¡HOOKFANG!"

Hookfang lucía aturdido, volando entre tantos nuevos miembros de su manada, que ahora se aproximaban a Toothless. Al reconocer el llamado de su humano, el dragón se prendió con llamas de exaltación. En cuestión de instantes, el Nightmare se encontró frente al jinete y Snotlout se abrazó a su hocico con tremendo abandono.

Hiccup respiró hondo. Luego, prosiguió con la pregunta más difícil.

"¿Cuántas bajas?"

Eret suspiró. Se agachó hacia Hiccup para inspeccionar sus heridas. "No hay prisa para empezar a contarlas, Señor Héroe. Toma un pan, un trago de hidramiel, y sé feliz."

Hiccup observó a todos los demás dragones, mientras bebía de la cantimplora, y devorada más de tres panes. Evaluó el estado de los recién reclutados. Estaban todavía temerosos, a pesar de haber aceptado a Toothless como su líder. Sin olvidar, exhaustos.

"Acamparemos aquí, esta noche. Estos chicos también necesitarán comida, y descanso antes de viajar a Berk."

Eret resopló por una nariz. "Ajá. Tiene sentido. Que tu Night Fury se encargue de su club de fans, mientras nosotros nos lamemos las heridas."

Ante el tono obscuro del muchacho, Hiccup mordió su labio en consternación.

"Eret, ¿no has encontrado a Skullcrusher?"

Eret soltó el rollo de venda que recién había extraído de los víveres. El silencio y la inhabilidad del expirata para mirarlo a los ojos, le dieron un terrible presentimiento. "No sobrevivió, Hiccup."

Oh. No.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos, tristeza enmarcando su corazón. No supo qué decir, hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando la noche ya había caído, y todos se habían movido a la playa. Tuffnut dormía desde uno de los drakkars pequeños. El olor a pescado frito en la fogata había atraído a los Marginados sobrevivientes, y todos estaban sacando ale de los rincones más recónditos.

"Skullcrusher se parecía mucho a mi padre. Ambos eran obstinados, enormes, y sobreprotectores." Hiccup apretó brevemente el hombro de Eret. "Ambos, también, fueron increíblemente valientes. Duele… duele perderlos." Esperó a qué Eret terminara de atender sus quemaduras con ungüentos de Gothi. Al finalizar, el muchacho se acomodó a lado de Hiccup. "Pero aprendí, que sus sacrificios deben ser respetados, no lamentados."

Eret se encogió de hombros. "No creo que seguir siendo jinete, sea lo mío."

"No digas eso. Ahora, más que nunca, podrás encontrar a un dragón en necesidad de un buen amigo." – _O en necesidad de algo más_. Hiccup recordó a Stormfly. "No pierdas la fe, Eret. Lo sucedido con Skullcrusher no fue tu culpa."

Toothless apareció en la borda del barco de Alvin, anclado junto con los drakkars. Segregaba un tenue azul en sus escamas, llamándole como sirena. Hiccup se puso de pie lentamente. Recogió su camiseta, y su armadura.

"Regresaré en la mañana. Hay algo que necesito checar por esta área…"

Eret se acostó en la arena, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. "Nariz de Dragón no está tan cerca, ¿sabes?"

Era una península vecina a Berserk, cierto. Hiccup guardó su traje de vuelo en su mochila, optando por una camiseta de manga corta y su túnica sencilla de cuero que usaba debajo de la armadura. Con su costilla adolorida, tendría que volar lo más ligero posible. "Snotlout me acompañará… Claro, tengo que encontrarlo primero."

Eret sonrió. Apuntó hacia los drakkars. "Sólo advierto, si no están aquí para medio día, zarparemos de este cementerio nosotros mismos."

Una vez revestido, Hiccup le mandó una última sonrisa de despedida. "Sí, Ma'."

No gritó por Snotlout, porque su curiosidad fue más fuerte. No había visto a su primo dirigirse a los drakkars anteriormente…

Revisó los tres primeros drakkars de la fila, y para su sorpresa, Windwalker descansaba en el de Eret, acurrucado a la calidez de los morrales de víveres. Hiccup acarició una de sus alas con ternura, imaginando al espécimen en un futuro, sabiendo que se convertiría en una preciosidad de dragón.

Rumbo al siguiente drakar, Hiccup se detuvo. Reconoció la silueta de Snotlout recargado en la borda del siguiente bote, de pie sobre la arena y las ligeras ondas de mar mojando su pantalón. Hiccup se le acercó lo más silencioso posible. Se elevó en punta de pie descalzo y gancho, una vez cerca de los hombros del espiado. -¿ _Qué estará viendo con tanta concentración?_

Parpadeó. Se sintió decepcionado con lo encontrado.

"Ah. Es sólo Tuffnut."

Snotlout brincó fuera de su propia piel. Su casco se cayó al interior del drakkar y sostuvo su propio pectoral en enorme susto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era tan sólo Hiccup, rezó una larga narración de vulgaridades en susurros apresurados. "…gusano… hijo de…"

"¿Por qué estás viendo a Tuffnut mientras duerme?"

Snotlout frotó su rostro. "¿Se te perdió algo, Hiccup? ¿Tu novio? ¿Sentido de discreción?"

Hiccup achicó sus ojos. Mordió sus labios. ¿Por qué Snotlout está cambiando de color? Se asomó de nuevo al drakar, a pesar de las quejas del otro chico. Tuffnut seguía dormido, hecho bolita en medio del barco. Su casco estaba acomodado a su lado, y una manta cubría su torso—No. No era una manta.

Era el abrigo de plumas de Snotlout.

Hiccup frunció su ceño. Sabía que sus labios se estaban torciendo también, conforme sus hallazgos cobraban forma y significado. "Acabas de perder cualquier derecho—"

"Hiccup, cierra tu—"

"—que tenías para hacer bromas de mi enorme apetito por objetos fálicos, de ahora en adelante, Jorgenson." Tomó un hombro del vikingo, para sonreírle directo en la cara. "Espero que lo sepas."

En verdad, debió de haber previsto la reacción de Snotlout de intentar hundir su cara en el mar.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Será de lo más extraño, estar sin Meatlug en este viaje."

Ruffnut acarició las cabezas de Barf y Belch en igual cariño. "Lo sé. Sin olvidar, aburrido. Echaré de menos, explotar enemigos con ustedes, chicos." Abrazó ambas cabezas, mientras Fishlegs le daba un último abrazo a su Gronckle.

"¿Chicos? ¿Estás listos?"

Astrid les esperaba desde la entrada del establo de piedra. Ruffnut envidió su compostura. "¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Qué no tienes que despedirte de Stormfly también?"

"La prisa es que Valka está esperándonos." Jum. Siempre tan aguafiestas. "Vamos, chicos, sé que es difícil. Pero, entre más rápido nos vayamos…"

"Más rápido nos reuniremos." Fishlegs suspiró resignado. "Astrid tiene razón, Ruff." Ingerman caminó hacia ella, una vez que Meatlug se resignó a su destino de quedarse en Berk. Cuando Fishlegs le ofreció un brazo para escoltarla, Ruffnut lo aceptó. Al cruzar caminos con Astrid, la chica tomó el brazo opuesto de su amigo. "La aventura nos espera. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Probablemente las Islas Bog-Burglar alberguen nuevas especies de dragones que todavía no conocemos!"

"Si los hay, Dagur los ha robado todos para él." Ruffnut murmuró, echándole un último vistazo al establo. No estaba realmente mirando el establecimiento, sino más allá de Berk, hacia… - _Mas te vale que estés bien, Tuffnut._

"¡Entonces, se los quitaremos de regreso!" Astrid era la más emocionada del trio. No había duda. Ruffnut y Fishlegs compartieron una mirada.

Stormfly los esperaba en la plaza. No estaba sola.

Ruffnut soltó a Fishlegs. De repente, estuvo contagiada de la energía de Hofferson. Se apresuró hacia Cloudjumper. "Linda silla, Señor X. Aunque algo apretada en las caderas, ¿huh? Alguien tiene que bajarle a los camarones."

Cloudjumper gorgoreó escandalizado. A su lado, Valka rio suavemente. "Oh, Cloud, no luzcas tan asustado. Ni siquiera creo que tengas… caderas."

- _Oooh, las tienes_. Ruffnut picoteó el inicio de la cola del Stormcutter. – _Sólo me falta encontrarlas._

Cuando se trasportaron a los muelles, se vieron envueltos en un caos. Gobber gritaba órdenes sobre cómo no llenar los drakkars de tanta comida, o se hundirían antes de cruzar el Mar Sullen. Doncellas escuderas se despedían de sus pequeños, y vikingos conocidos como Mulch, Bucket y Spitelout, se encargaban de acomodar armamento en los drakkars. Se podía distinguir entre los habitantes que zarparían y los que no, en su vestimenta de batalla.

Ruffnut acarició su cinturón, orgullosa de la hilera de navajas Sax que su madre le había obsequiado para la batalla. Había sido la colección más preciada de Valhallarama, y ahora dependería de ella, de que siguieran siendo armas letales.

Valkyria aterrizó en el centro de la acción. Grandísima Bertha y su hija desmontaron con gracia. La actividad en los muelles cesó por un instante.

Fishlegs le lanzó un codazo que casi la tumba al mar. "Los Dioses nos deben de estar bendiciendo, porque…  _Hooola_ , Camicazi."

"¡Oye, cuidado! Soy una delicada—Whoa." Ruffnut le devolvió el codazo, comenzando a reír libidinosamente con él.

Lejana era la imagen de la chiquilla rebelde y busca-problemas que Camicazi solía dar cotidianamente. De la Nadder Valkyria, una  _mujer_  se desprendió. Su uniforme había sido reformado, muy probablemente, hecho por sus propias manos. Un ceñido corsé de cuero cubría la mortal combinación de camiseta de algodón y cota de malla, resaltando los dos buenos atributos que la Bog-Burglar había heredado de su madre. Sus piernas podían ser más cortas que muchas otras escuderas, pero estaban bien resguardadas con botas de cuero de yak. El añil de su capa de seda, combinaba con el atuendo similar de su madre. Los broches de tortugas sosteniendo su capa, brillaban tan platinados como su podada cabellera, la cual había sido peinada hacia atrás para no obstaculizar su vista.

Los ojos de la Princesa habían sido pintados con trazos negros. Cuando éstos se posaron en Ruffnut y el resto del grupo, el estómago de Ruff dio volteretas. De su garganta, un  _Grrrr_  apreciativo no pudo evitar salir.

"Comandante Hofferson." Camicazi asintió en dirección de Astrid. Una maldad muy conocida se trasmitió en el mohín de la chica, en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos. "Escuché por allí que su trasero es buscado por Tantrum al otro lado del muelle. Parece que quiere conversar con usted sobre estrategias de combate."

Astrid resopló por sus narices. "Si tanto le urge, puede venir ella hasta acá. Estoy ayudando a mi gente. Que las princesas no pueden caminar, ¿o qué?" La vikinga también había cambiado actualizado su atuendo. En lugar del jubón carmín, uno de cuero café cubría su torso, la insignia de Berk quemada en el centro. Su abrigo había sido desertado junto con sus cubre-brazos peludos, optando por coberturas del mismo material que su corpiño. Sus hombreras de metal eran más versátiles, relucientes (tanto, que Ruffnut se limpió un diente de restos de carne, frente a su reflejo). Y alrededor de su nuevo juego de cinturones, una daga era guardada con recelo.

La sonrisa de Camicazi se alargó ante la furia de Astrid. Fue extraño, que la chica no le siguiera provocando. "Ingerman, ¿dónde has estado escondiendo ese magnífico cuerpo? ¡Deberías lucirte con esas pieles todo el tiempo!"

Fishlegs había agregado cota de malla encima de su túnica de piel de oso. Lucía fortachón con la barba que había estado cultivado con éxito, y mucho más maduro que sus usuales fachas. Fishlegs se sonrojó ante los chiflidos de Camicazi, pero mofó los besos aéreos que Ruffnut y Astrid le aventaron.

"¡Lo siento, bellas escuderas, ya no me interesan las rubias!"

Ruffnut le sacó su lengua. "¿Qué hay de las pelirrojas?"

Fishlegs le empujó con ojos temerosos. "Cierra tu pico."

Sin embargo, Astrid ya se había distraído con decirle adiós a Stormfly, y Camicazi había regresado con su madre. El sucio secreto de Ingerman estaba a salvo.

Valka regresó a los muelles, ensamblada en Cloudjumper. Cuando se acercó a Ruff para extenderle su mano, la mujer le sonrió. "Los acompañaré en el inicio del viaje. Sólo para que tranquilicen sus nervios, ¿está bien?"

Ruffnut acarició el mentón de Cloud. "¿Cuáles nervios? Vamos a ser grandiosos allá arriba, ¿cierto?"

Nadie estuvo más estupefacto que la misma Ruffnut, cuando Cloudjumper inclinó su cuerpo entero en invitación a ser montado, la silla descansando en medio de su cuello, esperando a ser inaugurada. " _Es lo que espero_.  _No usaré este Incómodo Artefacto por nadie más_."

Estremeciéndose de la emoción, la chica emitió un chillido de arrebato al por fin, plantar su trasero en el arnés del Stormcutter. Frente a ella, de pie en la cabeza de Cloud, Valka la observaba con una sonrisa diferente a la inicial. Más parecida a las de Hiccup, cuando estaba tramando misiones que le sacarían canas a su padre. "¡Podemos compartir lugar, Jefa!"

Valka le guiñó un ojo. "No en este caso, jovencita Thorston. No en este caso."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte XXI.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Tuffnut sepa Resucitación Cardiopulmonar no suena tan discrepante, cuando tomas en cuenta que sabe citar a Shakespeare en Race to the Edge. Just saying. LogicWhatLogic. ADEMÁS, RIP RUMBLEHORN. T_T
> 
> ¡Munr cumplió su primer año, yaaaaay! ¡Galletas para todos!


	24. Mundos Sin Conquistar Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voz ya no provenía de la cabeza de Hiccup. Sospechó, que tampoco de la cabeza de Snotlout. Era un tenor de noruego, no dragonese. Una voz madura, y más refinaba que la de Toothless. Tenía una fonología perfecta. No tuvo siseos, como los enunciados de Furious. Hiccup imaginó un dragón monumental, tal vez con la gracia de un Windwalker, pero con la imponencia ya conocida de un Seadragonus.
> 
> Lo que no imaginó, fue una trompa pequeña asomarse de las tinieblas, extendiéndose temblorosamente hacia los dedos de Snotlout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡) NOTAS IMPORTANTES ANTES DE LEER:
> 
> (1) La primera parte de este capítulo transcurre antes de la última escena del capítulo anterior, donde Berk se dispone a viajar a las islas Bog-Burglar.
> 
> (2) He modificado contenido del "Capítulo 15 – Jefe", referido a los territorios que Hiccup I gobernó. Creo que la historia tiene más sentido, ahora.
> 
> (3) Aunque me baso principalmente en los mapas de Cressida Cowell, a veces, yo también tengo que meterle de mi cuchara.
> 
> (4) La historia de los antepasados de los Hairy Hooligans—incluyendo los gobiernos de Hiccup I, Grimbeard, los Berserkers y los Uglithug—es ligeramente basada en los libros. Sin embargo, la información que se expone a continuación ha sido manipulada a mi gusto. Me he alejado de la verdadera fuente para hacer mi propia versión de los hechos.
> 
> (5) LO MISMO DIGO DE MI REPRESENTACIÓN DE WODENSFANG. A partir de la fuente, yo moldearé mi propia versión de su personalidad. Y ya que estamos en el tema: el Wodensfang de este capítulo ha cambiado desde aquellas dulces épocas de Soul-Sex en el "Interludio II." Han transcurrido 1000 años, gente.
> 
> Algo de Geografía para ustedes.
> 
> Fiordo: es una estrecha entrada de mar formada por la inundación de un valle excavado o parcialmente tallado por acción de glaciares. Una característica de los fiordos es su forma en U, aunque la parte inferior no es visible ya que está bajo el nivel del mar.
> 
> Y algo de música para disfrutar este capítulo: "Uncharted Worlds", de Audiomachine.
> 
> ¡Ahora sí, disfruten el Final de Temporada de Munr, Primera Parte!

**XXII.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _Podemos ser pequeños en cantidad,_

_pero representamos algo importante._

_Algo más grande, que cualquier obstáculo_

_que el mundo nos pueda arrojar."_

-Hiccup III,  _How To Train Your Dragon 2_.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Berserk estaba desolado.

Hiccup no inspeccionó el lugar muy de cerca, al pasar por la isla.

Todo había comenzado en Berserk.

No. Más bien, todo había comenzado  _más allá_ de Berserk. En la larga península de tierras selváticas que los esperaba.

"Wow. Pensé que Nariz del Dragón sería más pequeña."

Hiccup sonrió. "En verdad deberías dejar de dormirte cuando Gobber intenta educarnos con cultura general. Nariz del Dragón es tan sólo un fragmento del territorio Uglithug. Es la punta de un extremo, para ser exactos."

"¿Cómo puede ser que esos piratas tengan más territorio que todos nosotros? ¡Mira nada más! ¡Esta tierra es interminable!"

"Vine una vez. Con mi padre." Dagur había estado allí también, más pequeño pero igual de irritable. La tribu Uglithug y la tribu Berserker habían firmado tratados de paz con los Hairy Hooligans, después de una década en guerra. "Puede lucir enorme, pero la isla sólo es habitable en un tercio, justo en el punto opuesto a donde nos dirigimos."

"Que desperdicio."

Hiccup respiró hondo. "UG Uglithug siempre se ha referido a estas tierras como 'malditas.' Les perteneció a los Hairy Hooligans desde antes de que Hiccup I gobernara, pero no fue hasta que Grimbeard perdió la Guerra con los Uglithug, que los Hairy Hooligans fueron exiliados a la Isla de Berk. Los Uglithug siempre desearon dominar este territorio, por años casaron a sus princesas con nuestros príncipes por lo mismo, y no descansaron hasta salirle con la suya."

Snotlout y Hookfang se le acercaron. "¿Acabas de decir que Hiccup I gobernó aquí?"

Hiccup rodó sus ojos. "¡Sí, Snotlout! ¡Nos lo enseñaron desde que éramos pequeños! ¡Es parte de nuestra historia!"

"Huh. Eso explica por qué el trono debe estar aquí."

"¿El trono?"

"Sí. Wodensfang dijo que nos esperaría, en la vieja Sala del Trono de Grimbeard."

Las estrellas de la noche no serían iluminación adecuada para un tipo de búsqueda de esa escala. Hiccup frunció su ceño. "Es un locura. Las ruinas de la aldea de nuestros antepasados fueron abandonadas desde hace tanto tiempo, que puede no haya una forma de descubrirlas. Por lo menos, no con tan corto tiempo en nuestras manos, y tan pocos recursos para explorar…"

_"Tu sangre será el único requerimiento, Hiccup Tercero."_

Hiccup inhaló bruscamente. Tocó su frente. Notó que Snotlout hizo lo mismo. "Uh… ¿Wodensfang?"

"Le gusta hacer eso." Snotlout apuntó a su casco. "Ni siquiera saluda primero."

No hubo una afirmación, a la curiosidad de Hiccup.

Lo que hubo, fue una imprevista rapidez en el vuelo de Toothless. Hiccup se sujetó del arnés, y jaló de él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hookfang fue la misma historia. Ambos dragones ondularon su trayectoria hasta rozar el mar en súbita caída, su previo cansancio por el enfrentamiento con Furious, olvidado. Pavonearon entre columnas de piedra, hasta encontrar el acantilado de Nariz del Dragón. Las olas del océano eran salvajes, turbulentas al golpear la piedra. Hiccup se abrazó del cuello de Toothless, mientras que Snotlout se adhirió a los cuernos de Hookfang a gritos.

Rodearon la longitud del acantilado a toda velocidad.

En la Bahía del Corazón Roto, Hiccup no pudo encontrar alguna señal de vida cotidiana.

Ningún animal. Ningún dragón. Ningún hombre.

Según la historia del Reinado previo al primer Hiccup, aquellos tiempos habían sido más modestos. Los Hairy Hooligans habían sido, principalmente, granjeros. Cuando los dragones habían comenzando sus ataques, había tomado tiempo para recuperarse de cada asedio. Los vikingos de la tribu habían estado al filo de la extinción en muchas ocasiones. Si, eventualmente, los Hairy Hooligans no se hubieran aliado con los Berserkers para ganar armamento y protección, ni Hiccup I hubiera tenido oportunidad de ser concebido en primer lugar.

Grimbeard El Terrible, sin embargo, había sido conocido por su opulencia. Había sido un derrochador. Con él, los Hairy Hooligans habían conocida la fortuna, el avance en construcciones dentro de su territorio. Las aldeas habían crecido a villas de prestigio.

Y ahora, poco quedaba de sus grandes logros.

Porque con Grimbeard, la capital había conocido el punto más alto, pero simultáneamente, el más bajo.

- _El viento se vuelve más helado._  Hiccup se acurrucó al calor del Night Fury.  _-¿Toothless?_  La conexión de su Sál a la del dragón era brumosa. No estaban desconectados, pero sí con una tempestad de sensaciones interponiéndose entre los dos. Hiccup sintió el  _objetivo_  de Toothless, sintió la claridad de su deseo por encontrar a aquel Alfa…

Hiccup achicó sus ojos.

¿Alfa?

¿Wodensfang era un Alfa?

Tendría lógica. Si aquella fuerza invisible, guiando a Hookfang y a Toothless, se trataba de un llamado de ese tipo…

La vista de acantilados cambió. Al terminar de rodear la isla, la embocadura de un fiordo se reveló del otro lado. Hiccup consideró el descubrimiento como majestuoso, un producto de belleza bruta envuelta en montañas semi-nevadas, condensada niebla, y el frenesí de la marea. La agitación le hizo olvidar el frío, y los pesares de su cuerpo.

Hiccup aflojó sus manos de la silla de Toothless. Viró su cabeza hacia Snotlout.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡No creo que esta parte de la isla haya sido visitada en cientos de años!"

Snotlout estaba sobando sus brazos descubiertos. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

UG Uglithug, Stoick El Vasto, hasta el mismo Gobber, habían considerado este territorio como intocable. Una parte del pasado que no debería ser reconquistado. Hiccup apuntó hacia el camino que el fiordo estaba tendiéndose a las alas de sus dragones. "¡Estamos dirigiéndonos a las Primeras Tierras, Snotlout!"

Las Primeras Tierras.

¡Por todos los Dioses!

Aparentemente, en aquella lección de historia, Snotlout  _sí_  había permanecido despierto. Su rostro combinó con el de Hiccup, ambos sonriendo como infantes.

Hiccup Primero había nacido en estas tierras.

Hiccup Segundo había perecido en estas tierras.

Ahora, Hiccup Tercero, las  _conocería_  por primera ocasión.

-¿ _Lo sientes, Toothless_? Hiccup acarició la cabeza de su Munr, no importándole el estado hipnótico que lo cegaba. -¿ _Lo sientes como yo_?

Desde la primera vez que Hiccup había colocado su palma en la trompa del Night Fury, desde que Hiccup había enfrentado a Muerte Roja encima de su amigo, desde que Toothless había saltado sobre Hiccup con aletas coloreadas de plasma, retando a un Bewilderbeast; desde aquella noche, en donde las Sáls de vikingo y dragón habían sido extraídas de sus pechos para desnudar un innegable lazo de amor-familia-amistad-hermandad…

…desde que Hiccup había besado a Toothless por primera ocasión, en alma y cuerpo.

Desde todos aquellos acontecimientos que habían marcado la vida de ambos, Hiccup había considerado faltante en la cadena de eventos, cierto aspecto de entera  _comprensión_ del porqué de las cosas. Durante sus Comuniones, aquellos recuerdos mezclados entre la euforia y el clímax, sólo habían traído más preguntas, más dudas.

La liberación de Furious había causado estragos inesperados, y Hiccup se había perdido en su propia culpa. Había perdido dirección, respecto a cómo afrontar las amenazas del Seadragonus. No había tenido una verdadera solución para proteger a su gente de la guerra que se aproximaba. El miedo lo había paralizado en Sinister, mientras había caído a la nada encima de Hookfang…

" _Lo percibo_." Toothless respondió, en un ronroneo vocal, de regreso a su jinete. " _Lo siento, Hiccup."_

En este momento, en este instante,  _no_  hubo dudas. La  _comprensión,_  fue una soga que Hiccup tomar con ambas manos.

Regresar a sus raíces, le entregó a Hiccup un tipo de tranquilidad que sólo la presencia de su padre, le había podido otorgar hasta ahora.

Hiccup sabía que  _pertenecía_  en este lugar.

"¡Uh, Hookfang, vete más despacio, amigo!"

Hiccup salió de sus meditaciones ante el pánico en la voz de Snotlout. El pánico no tardó en ser compartido. "¡Toothless! ¡Tú también! ¡Estamos acercándonos a la playa!"

Con la forma de U del fiordo recorrida hasta su inminente centro, la orilla de tierra inferior se podía distinguir. Habían llegado a la villa que Hiccup I había gobernado, tendrían que aterrizar, no seguir volando con tanta velocidad. "¡Toothless, vamos, reduce tu velocidad! Seguramente, Wodensfang no nos quiere estrellados, ¿o sí?"

Ni Toothless, ni Hookfang, atendieron a sus órdenes.

Snotlout comenzó a gritarle a los cielos. "¡¿Oye, tú, nos quieres vivos o muertos para recibir tu grandiosa sabiduría?!"

"Snotlout, no te alteres."

"¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

"¡Toothless, alto!"

Las ruinas del fuerte de piedra que Grimbeard había mandado construir hace cien años, se convirtieron en polvo, ante una serie de plasma-blasts de Toothless. Llegaron en tan cercano contacto con la obra, que la nube de piedra pulverizada tocó a Hiccup y a Snotlout directo en sus caras.

"¡Hiccup, tu estúpido Night Fury está haciendo mierda nuestros antepasados!"

Toothless no le dio a Hiccup la oportunidad de regañarlo. Atravesó la congregación de polvo para introducirse en la caverna que había creado sobre las ruinas. Hookfang los siguió, todavía ignorando a Snotlout. Fuego se encendió en su cuerpo, en voluntad propia.

"Por Thor." Hiccup respiró, conociendo el interior del palacio de antiguas generaciones. El emblema de antaño de la tribu Hooligan atrapó su mirada en suaves deslizamientos de vuelo. El emblema estaba en todas partes. En banderas incompletas, quemadas parcialmente. En ornamentos oxidados. En columnas de madera tallada.

Toothless y Hookfang descendieron dos pisos más dentro de la fortaleza, luego la luna en resplandeciente gloria, los deslumbró por un momento.

Ambos jinetes gruñeron.

"¿Tanto cavar, para salir de nuevo a la superficie? ¡Grandioso plan, Toothless!"

Hiccup destapó su rostro con cautela.

Toothless se había plantado en un superficie plana y segura. A su lado, Snotlout brincó del Nightmare. Estaban, en lo que alguna vez, había sido un aposento de algún tipo. No había techo porque había sido derrumbado, junto con las paredes laterales, dándole abertura a la vegetación del lugar. La noche se asomaba desde lo alto.

Hiccup reconoció más banderas reales colgando de la pared frontal. Sus puntas arañadas, flotaban por la corriente de aire frío.

Hiccup persiguió la extensión de los pliegues de tela con su mirada. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el trono descansando en el centro de la cámara de piedra, tragó saliva.

Toothless sacudió su cabeza. " _Dijo que era Atajo_."

"¿Quién? ¿Wodensfang?" Hiccup desmontó. Una fina capa de hielo había comenzado a nacer en el suelo, y Hiccup lo averiguó en pleno resbalón de su gancho. "¡Uh!" La cabeza de Toothless instintivamente lo sostuvo. "Gracias… ¿Estás bien, frigg?"

" _Creo_." Toothless alzó su garra para frota su torso, una vez que su jinete estuvo a salvo de romperse la cara. " _Comezón, de nuevo. Mucha comezón_."

"Oh, Toothless, ¿otra vez?" Sin embargo, su atención divagó brevemente del malestar de su dragón, para enfocarse en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Snotlout caminaba hacia el trono, sin esperar por Hiccup. Una hilera de peldaños aún permanecía reconocible, para su buena suerte, inmortales al paso del tiempo y la decadencia que los rodeaba.

Ante la insistencia de Toothless y sus gimoteos, Hiccup se hincó para inspeccionar el pecho del dragón. Lo que encontró, lo paralizó. Sus dedos se posaron sobre la piel necrosa, delineando el par de líneas entrecruzadas que se habían abierto.

"Bueno, querido, por una parte, podemos descartar el caso de sarna." Los dos cortes estaban frescos. Cuando los dígitos de Hiccup presionaron, sangre de Toothless brotó a la superficie. "¡Dioses! Es una marca." Y Hiccup la había visto antes. "Justo como la de…"

"Es una marca que nos distingue de los demás dragones."

Toothless gruñó a la dirección que Hiccup ignoraba con su espalda. El jinete no despegó su mano del pecho del Night Fury, mientras giró hacia el trono.

Snotlout tenía su mano extendida hacia el asiento. Las sombras eran engañosas, pero Hiccup juró ver movimiento genuino en ellas. "Toothless ha sido marcado justo como Furious, ¿por qué?"

"Como Furious, como yo. Como todo dragón, que esté enlazado a un Hiccup."

La voz ya no provenía de la cabeza de Hiccup. Sospechó, que tampoco de la cabeza de Snotlout. Era un tenor de noruego, no  _dragonese_. Una voz madura, y más refinaba que la de Toothless. Tenía una fonología perfecta. No tuvo siseos, como los enunciados de Furious. Hiccup imaginó un dragón monumental, tal vez con la gracia de un Windwalker, pero con la imponencia ya conocida de un Seadragonus.

Lo que no imaginó, fue una trompa pequeña asomarse de las tinieblas, extendiéndose temblorosamente hacia los dedos de Snotlout.

"Indica…  _dónde_  reside nuestra mayor debilidad."

Snotlout retrocedió, entre más hocico arrugado se fue revelando. Hiccup se apresuró al trono, jadeando con la mera emoción del encuentro. A tres escalones de distancia de Snotlout, su cuerpo fue frenado en seco. Un par de ojos verdes parpadearon en su dirección. La tropa se curvó en las palmas de Snotlout, rebuscando el contacto… como si no hubiera sido tocado en un largo tiempo.

- _Y no lo ha sido_. Hiccup insertó un cartucho a Inferno, ya que Hookfang había cesado de brindar flamas. El fuego iluminó el trono por completo.

Wodensfang no era monumental. Su cuerpo podría compararse al de un Terrible Terror. Sus escamas estaban partidas con resequedad, espolvoreadas con la tiza del tiempo. Sus alas, apenas dos hojuelas de piel, no estaban perforadas como las de Furious. Lo demostró al estirarlas con flojedad. Su trompa era alargada, con dos diminutos colmillos saliendo de sus lados. Dos cuernos enroscados sobre sí, residían arriba de su cabeza. Su cola estaba cimbrada alrededor de sus patas frontales, espinas filosas todavía incrustadas en el apéndice.

Todo indicaba que Wodensfang era un Seadragonus en anatomía básica, solamente que… reducido.  _Bastante_  reducido.

"Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero."

Wodensfang separó su hocico de Snotlout. Bostezó. Luego sumió su estómago, para ensanchar su pecho. La marca de X yacía en el lado izquierda de éste. "Eres único, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero. Me gusta. Cada Hiccup ha sido único en su propia manera. Lo encuentro fascinante."

Hiccup encendió otro cartucho. Cuando el fuego ardió de nuevo, Toothless se les había añadido, dientes desnudos. Wodensfang extendió su cuello hacia él. "Me disculpo por manipularte, Alfa Night Fury."

Toothless siguió gruñendo.

"Y por haber manipulado la mente de tu Beta Monstruos Nightmare."

Toothless recubrió su dentadura. Resopló por sus narices. " _Hueles como Furious._ "

- _Aquí vamos._  Hiccup frotó su frente.

Wodensfang giró su cabecita en consideración. Pareció estar tomando la opinión de Toothless en serio. Alzó una de sus garras frontales. La olfateó. Revelación pareció manifestarse en su ser. "¡Oh, pero no soy yo, Alfa Night Fury!"

Toothless, Hiccup y Snotlout compartieron vistazos entre ellos.

"Mi sangre es diferente. Soy más de la tierra que del mar, a decir verdad." Mientras conversaba, el dragón se levantó en sus cuatros patas, estirando su torso de una manera que lució dolorosa. El crujido de sus garras, sin embargo, le avisó a Hiccup del nido de arbustos que se encontraba en el asiento del trono. "Oh sí, de la tierra. Y del cielo. Pero no de los árboles. Odio a los árboles. Es una larga historia—Pero, odio los árboles."

"Lo captamos." Snotlout interceptó, casual y airoso. "¿Oye, sabes que odio yo? Tener tu voz en mi cabeza día y noche, ordenándome viajar a esta axila del Archipiélago."

"¡No he terminado, Señor Jorgenson!" Wodensfang le aventó una mirada ofendida. "Estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Alfa Night Fury."

"Pues, podrías apurarte—"

"Por el amor a Thor, Snotlout—"

El potente gruñido que resurgió de la garganta de Toothless, borró toda frustración de ambos vikingos. Automáticamente, Hiccup y Snotlout se tensaron en alerta, buscando por alguna señal de peligro. Hiccup se rigió por la mirada del Night Fury para averiguar la razón de su descontento.

Y encontró, que detrás de Wodensfang, había permanecido en espera un tesoro.

Bueno, técnicamente,  _dos_  tesoros.

Snotlout chifló en apreciación. "Linda corona."

Wodensfang voló hacia el brazo derecho de la silla. "Esto es lo que 'huele a Furious', Alfa Night Fury." Como si el mentón de Hiccup no estuviera colgando del shock, el dragón comenzó a rascarse la oreja, inalterado. "No la Corona Real, claro. Pero, la Cría, sí, sí. Porque es un Seadragonus, por supuesto. Un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus de Sangre Pura. Nacido en el Mar Sullen."

En efecto, había un dragón bebé en el trono, acurrucado dentro de la corona. La criatura aparentaba estar profundamente dormida.

"¿Está… vivo?" Hiccup le acercó Inferno. El dragón pequeño ni se inmutó. Se atrevió a tocarlo, sólo para inmediatamente retirar sus dedos. "¡Está helado!"

"Es de esperarse, el crío se encuentra en hibernación."

Snotlout tronó sus nudillos. "Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, Hiccup. Hazlo hablar, o yo lo haré."

"Está bien, está bien. Todos mantengan la calma. Nadie va a golpear a nadie. Nadie va a gruñirle a nade, ¿cierto Toothless? ¡Todos estamos en el mismo bando! Estoy seguro que Wodensfang tiene una excelente explicación… a todo… esto." Hiccup gesticuló al trono por entero, las llamas de su espada danzando junto con sus manos energéticas. Ante el silencio que transcurrió, Hiccup gimió. "¡Por favor, Wodensfang, ten una  _buena_  explicación para todo esto!"

Wodensfang miró a Hiccup fijamente. A pesar de compartir tonalidad, los ojos de Wodensfang eran totalmente diferentes a los de Toothless. -" _Gracias_." Se le fue susurrado a su Sál. -" _Había olvidado la calidez de la Comunión. Me despertó justo en el tiempo correcto."_

Hiccup se ruborizó. -"¿ _N-n-nos sentiste?"_

-" _En cien años, no había existido una unión de Sáls tan singular. Me hizo recordar el Pasado."_ En voz alta, Wodensfang se dirigió a Snotlout. "Tiempo es limitado. Tienes amigos que ayudar, ¿sí? Hay muchas explicaciones que necesitan ser contadas, pero sólo una puedo darte ahora: eres el único que puede liberarme de mi Guardia."

"¿Guardia?"

"Cien años atrás, Speedfast Grimbeard hizo algo horrible. Algo, de lo que se arrepintió el resto de su vida. Para evitar que se repitiera la misma atrocidad, me pidió cuidar este trono para que nadie se auto coronara Rey, después de su muerte. Por cien años, he matado usurpadores, tal y como lo prometí."

El bufido incrédulo fue de esperarse. "¿Tú? ¿Tu haz  _asesinado_ pobres ilusos desde esta vieja silla?"

"Snotlout." Hiccup frunció su ceño. "Le hiciste una promesa a Grimbeard, y sólo el descendiente directo podría libertarte de ella. ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir? ¿Por eso necesitas a Snotlout?"

"Ésa, es una de las explicaciones. Por ahora. Porque el tiempo es limitado. Snotlout probó ser libre de la crueldad de sus antepasados. Snotlout Jorgenson es el elegido. Snotlout Jorgenson puede acabar mi Guardia."

"De acueeeeeerdo." Snotlout tronó sus dedos. "¡Ta-da! Guardia terminada. ¡Ahora, vámonos! Este lugar me da escalofríos."

Ante la expresión suspicaz del dragón, Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

Wodensfang no se movió. "Debes recoger tu tesoro."

Snotlout, quien había comenzado a caminar hacia Hookfang, se detuvo ante la palabra mágica. "¿Tesoro? ¿Cuál tesoro?"

Wodensfang apuntó hacia la Corona Real con su trompa. Hiccup se ahogó en su propia saliva.

"Whoa, whoa, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea darle algo tan importante a alguien cómo—?"

"¿Cómo  _quien_ , Abadejo? Termina esa pregunta—"

"Si yo he sido liberado de mi promesa, alguien más tendrá que encargarse de cuidar la Corona. Alguien que no permitirá que caiga en la cabeza equivocada."

Era la Corona de  _Grimbeard El Ghastly_. El peso de la revelación dejó a Hiccup estupefacto. Era la Corona que podía convertir a  _cualquiera_  en Rey del Archipiélago, si así lo quisiera. De reojo, observó la silueta de Snotlout regresar. Pensó rápido.

Cinco años atrás, Hiccup hubiera considerado a Jorgenson como la peor de las opciones para cuidar de este tesoro. Honestamente, un año atrás, todavía lo hubiera rechazado como opción—aunque más que por maldad, egocentrismo y su general mala actitud—lo hubiera hecho por falta de madurez.

Snotlout se detuvo frente al trono. Agachó su torso. Hiccup miró sus manos acercarse a la corona…

" _¿Qué piensas ahora?"_  Toothless le preguntó.  _"¿Mala Idea?"_

Hiccup mordió su labio inferior. Snotlout levantó la corona con desdén, como si fuera una tarea, en vez de una recompensa. Cuando la elevó por sobre su cabeza, espanto entró en Hiccup y Toothless, pero el muchacho se carcajeó de sus caras.

"Que par de tontos. ¡Ni siquiera me he quitado mi casco! ¡Me miraría ridículo!" Siguiendo con sus risas, Snotlout utilizó la corona de pulsera, haciendo con el objeto, malabarismos.

Hiccup tuvo que desviar su mirada del espectáculo, para no entrar en histeria, ante el maltrato. - _Déjaselo a Fishlegs. Déjaselo a Fishlegs. Él pondrá a Snotlout en su lugar sobre el manejo de artefactos delicados que podrían, o no, darte el poder de gobernar este mundo._

Suspiró _._ "Bueno, no puedo decir que este viaje no haya resultado interesante—"

"Guarda la esperanza, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero." Wodensfang se impulsó al cielo ahora que podía disfrutar de la libertad. No se fue muy lejos. Aterrizó en la cabeza de Toothless. "Tienes que confiar en tus amigos, y esperar por lo mejor."

Esperar por lo mejor. Hiccup había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que tal línea se había escurrido por sus sueños. "¿Eso te lo enseñó Hiccup Primero?"

Otro mirada penetrante. Wodensfang apuntó hacia el trono. "El Crío todavía no despertará. Necesitará estar en un lugar cálido, para lentamente, salir de hibernación."

Cuando Hiccup se acercó para tomar al dragón bebé en sus brazos, Toothless refunfuñó. Hiccup giró sus ojos en blanco. El Seadragonus siguió helado. Fue desconcertante cargarlo, y sentirlo muerto. "¡Snotlout! ¡Deja de jugar y alcánzame mi morral de lana!"

Snotlout dejó colgando la corona en uno de los cuernos de Hookfang.

"¿Huh? Sí, ya voy." Después de ayudar a Hiccup a meter al dragoncito al morral, Snotlout se percató de lo que albergaba la cabeza de Toothless. "¡Áh, áh, Wodens! No te liberé para que te juntaras con los plebeyos. Volarás conmigo, amigo mío. Tú y yo tenemos muuuucho de qué hablar."

Cuando Snotlout ofreció su brazo, Wodensfang no titubeó en acomodarse en él. "Si me atrevo a decirlo, ser hosco no es una característica que compartas con tus ascendencias familiares."

"Mn. Espera a que conozcas a mi padre."

Toothless brincó lejos de Hiccup cuando quiso montarlo junto con el morral. "¡Toothless! ¿Podrías actuar como un dragón maduro?"

Toothless gorgoreó incoherencias llenas de desaprobación, antes de ceder, y dejarlo subir. " _No Confío en Él._ "

"No lo había notado."

Toothless esperó hasta que estuviera de regreso en vuelo para continuar. " _Es manipulador. Huele raro."_

"Dos puntos excelentes. Aunque nada relacionados."

" _Hablo Seriamente."_

Hiccup acarició su oreja para tranquilizarlo. Estaba comenzando a amanecer. "Lo sé, grandote." - _"Y tienes razón."_

A pesar de que en ningún momento el dragón Wodensfang se había presenciado como tal, era indiscutible su identidad. Era más viejo que aquel dragón atorado en un árbol, al cual su antepasado había rescatado, pero la Sál de Hiccup lo recordaba. La Sál de Toothless también. Wodensfang era un eco, retornando una nota musical que era familiar para ellos. Además, la marca en el pecho del pequeño (así como sus incómodas insinuaciones de haber espiado en algo tan íntimo como su Comunión) no dejaba duda al respecto.

Toothless tenía razón, sin embargo.

Wodensfang, fácilmente, podría ser otro Furious.

La evasión de Wodensfang a dar respuestas concretas, no dejaba la mejor impresión. ¿De dónde había salido el dragón que cargaba Hiccup en su espalda? ¿Quién era, o a quién le había pertenecido? ¿Por qué estaba en hibernación? Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas, y más preguntas.

¡Arg! ¿A dónde se había marchado aquella dulce  _tranquilidad_?

"Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más a tus enemigos." Hiccup recitó, mientras recorrían el fiordo por segunda ocasión, ahora en sentido contrario. "No es necesario confiar en él, Toothless. Pero, confía en mí cuando te digo, que no podemos dejarlo ir. Podría tener información invaluable. Información que podría ayudarnos contra Furious."

Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que Wodensfang, para compartirles las debilidades de su propia especie?

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Tuffnut aprovisionó los arcos y las flechas.

Eret había vaciado el morral con los juguetes personales que Skullcrusher había considerado favoritos, y los accesorios de vuelo del Rumblehorn. Los artículos los había colocado en uno de los drakkars.

"No puedo creer que esté haciéndolo de nuevo." Fue lo que Eret murmuró cuando Tuffnut le dio el arco. Ambos observaron el barco entrarse al mar.

Tuffnut se estaba acostumbrando. No sabía cómo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver a sus amigos caer. Desde la muerte de Stoick, los cambios no habían cesado. Nueva Jefa, Nuevas Reglas, Nuevo Matrimonio para Hiccup, Nuevos Dragones Peligrosos, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevas Batallas, Nuevas Pérdidas… No había fin a la lista.

Cuando flexionaron sus flechas, Tuffnut pensó en algo digno qué decir sobre el dragón que había traído el cuerpo de Eret a bordo. ¿Serviría de algo contarle a Eret, que durante la batalla con Muerte Roja, Stoick se había arrojado al mar por Hiccup, en un acto similar de valentía?

Al final, guardó silencio. Le cedió las palabras a Eret.

Observaron el fuego acrecentarse dentro de la pira.

Eret suspiró. "Adiós, amigo."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La última vez que Astrid había puesto ojos sobre las Islas Bog-Burglar, habían estado hecho cenizas.

Con esta tormenta en apogeo, imaginaba que las tierras encontrarían bautizo. Un nuevo comienzo para que la tierra comenzara a sanar.

"¡Woo-hoo!" Fue el jubiloso grito de Ruffnut, mientras rozó con su drakar desde arriba de ellos. Cloudjumper daba vueltas en el cielo, infectado con la locura de su segunda jinete. "¡Thor está emocionado de matar Berserkers también!"

Fishlegs estaba abrazado del dragón en la proa del barco. Estaba empapado, pero no se rendía en intentar distinguir tierra con el artefacto de Hiccup. Astrid, por su parte, estaba agarrada de la borda derecha, rezándoles a todos los Dioses porque la tormenta dejara de torturar su pobre estómago. "Extraño volar." Gimió, entre tragos de su propia bilis. Los continuos vuelcos del drakar eran insoportables. Agua salada entraba y salía del barco, y los demás vikingos gritaban hilarantes, disfrutando de las bendiciones de Thor, en vez de temerlas.

En momentos, Valka los acompañaba, brincando de dragón en dragón, para visitar todas las naves. Cuando miró a Astrid por tercera vez, le otorgó unas extrañas semillas. "Cómelas, te ayudarán con los mareos." La mujer no sufría del mismo mal. Valka estaba reluciendo con la tormenta, amando cada detalle de las fuerzas caóticas de la naturaleza.

Las semillas no sirvieron. Astrid las vomitó también.

"¡Fishlegs! ¿Ves algo?"

"¡Todavía no! ¡Pero, vamos en el curso correcto, Comandante! ¡La tormenta no nos ha sacado!"

Comandante. ¡Hah! ¡Qué buena broma! Astrid no se  _sentía_  como una Comandante en estos momentos. "Extraño… Mmmgh… A Stormfly."

Otro tumbo. Otro baño de agua salada. Para su sorpresa, Fishlegs se unió a las vociferaciones de Ruffnut, inducido por la conmoción del fenómeno natural.

Astrid no podía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo podían Camicazi y Eret sobrevivir estar en el mar? ¿Cuántas tormentas similares, habían atravesado en sus propios barcos, mientras crecían?

"¡Vamos, Astrid, suéltate de allí!" Ruffnut apareció a su lado, la cabeza de Cloudjumper sacudiéndose de interminable agua. "¡Disfruta del momento!"

"¡Fácil para ti decirlo, estás montando a un dragón! ¡Intercambiemos lugares por un rato, Ruff!"

Truenos. Más lluvia.

Astrid escupió agua. Se puso de pie cuando la nave se neutralizó de tantas curvas. Se movió hasta donde Fishlegs se encontraba. Se sostuvo del dragón tallado en madera. "Le cuentas a Hiccup sobre esto, Fishlegs…"

"Aye, aye. Me rostizarás con la ayuda de Stormfly, lo sé. ¡No te preocupes, tu dignidad se mantendrá intacta!"

El barco de Tantrum O'Ugerly era el más grande del grupo. Cortaba la marea con filo de espada. No muy lejos, eran visibles dos barcos medianos de su armada. Faltaban números, pero la tormenta los escondía. Los drakkars de Berk estaban esparcidos con más amplitud sobre el mar, luchando sin cesar para no perderse de la caravana. En el cielo, Valka manejaba a los pocos dragones seleccionados para acompañarlos. Un Hobblegrunt, un Submarripper, y un Thunderclaw.

Entonces, otro tipo de sonido se unió a la tormenta. Un sonido delatador.

Astrid colocó una mano en la boca de Fishlegs para callarlo.

SPLASH. SPLASH. SPLASH.

"¡Ese el sonido de las olas impactándose contra rocas!"

La niebla, y las oleadas de la lluvia no ayudaban en esclarecer el panorama. Fishlegs miró por su monocular. "¡Pero, no veo nada—Oh, mierda de yak!"

"¡Vamos, remen en dirección contraria!" Al mismo tiempo que Astrid dio el comando a su tripulación, ella misma se sentó con un remo. "¡Tenemos que frenar la nave antes de que nos estrellemos! ¡REMEN!"

"¡TIERRA!" Fishlegs avisó a los demás drakkars. Jaló a Ruffnut de una coleta cuando la tuvo cerca. "¡RUFFNUT, DILES QUE ESTAMOS CERCA DE TIERRA! ¡TIENEN QUE FRENAR O LA MAREA LOS ARRASTRARÁ A LAS ROCAS!"

"¡AWWW! ¡MI OÍDO!"

"¡FISHLEGS, PODRIAMOS USAR UN PAR DE BRAZOS MÁS!"

"¡Oh, cierto!" Apenado, Ingerman soltó a una sorda Ruffnut para sentarse a lado de Astrid. "Santos Dioses. Casi llegamos. Casi llegamos."

Astrid gruñó con el ejercicio. "Así es."

"Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, ¿sabes?" A comparación con el esfuerzo de Astrid, Fishlegs manipuló los remos con una facilidad que logró el cometido de retroceder de las rocas, en un santiamén.

"¿De qué forma te refieres?"

Fishlegs le sonrió. "¡Emocionado de pelear! Quiero decir, nunca fui aficionado de combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo, ¡lo sabes!"

"¡No deberías preocuparte! ¡Eres bastante mortal con una hacha!" Entrenar con el chico lo había dejado claro. Algo de la ferocidad de Thor Bonecrusher podía ser extraído de la dulzura de su amigo, sin tener que trasplantar toda su personalidad. "¡Recuerda lo que te dije!"

"¿Imaginar que todos los Berserkers están desnudos?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Me refería a—¡Ah, olvídalo!" Carcajeándose, Astrid le estiró su puño, y Fishlegs le contestó con el propio, chocándolos.

Los dragones de Valka auxiliaron a los drakkars a cambiar de dirección para anclar, jalando los barcos con sus garras hacia la playa inofensiva. Entre las maniobras, Astrid perdió de vista las naves de la Princesa Tantrum, y con ellas, a Camicazi.

En cuanto se vararon los drakkars en terreno seguro, guerreros vikingos y escuderas saltaron hacia el agua baja de la playa, múltiples botas chapuzándose.

"¡Todos, tomen sus escudos!" Astrid ayudó a pasarlos a su tripulación. "¡Estén alertas! ¡Tomen sus escudos! ¡Fishlegs, háblame!"

"¡Sí, jefa! Todo indica que nos encontramos en la isla principal. ¡Puedo ver el monumento a Freyja en el punto más alto de la villa desde aquí! Según mis cálculos, hhhmmmm... ¡estamos cerca del puerto!"

Astrid comenzó a adentrarse al bosque con los pasajeros de los demás cuatros drakkars. Valka voló hacia la dirección donde los barcos de Uglithug habían desaparecido. No había señal de Ruffnut o Cloudjumper. La tormenta continuaba liberando su furia, complicando la visión de muchos. Fishlegs se colocó detrás de Astrid, después de armarse con escudo y espada.

Caminaron.

Los árboles forestales chirriaron con la fuerza del viento, aunque fue más difícil ser empapados por la lluvia. Astrid se sintió sorprendida por ver esta área inafectada por los pasados incendios, pero conforme más terreno cubrió el grupo, las señales de desforestación se fueron descubriendo. Poco a poco, la vegetación disminuyó, y las botas de tantos vikingos y vikingas pisaron suelo desnudo.

"Necesitamos esperar por Valka." Una de las escuderas dijo entre el coro de la lluvia. "Ella nos indicará cómo proseguir. ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!"

Astrid levantó su vista hasta la única montaña que dominaba el centro de la isla. En su cubre, había existido la aldea de Camicazi. "No podemos esperar."

Su compañía se descontroló con murmullos de protesta. "Seremos blanco fácil si nos quedamos aquí. ¡Estamos abiertos a cualquier tipo de ataque!"

Fishlegs tomó un hombro de Astrid, seguramente, viendo la incertidumbre en su rostro. Le asintió con mentón.

Astrid respiró hondo. "Ése es el plan." De su cinturón, descolgó un cuerno con el emblema Hooligan. Lo sopló con todas fuerzas.

Fishlegs le imitó, sacando su propio cuerno. Lo hizo cantar, el mensaje claro:

_Vengan por nosotros._

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Están dedicándonos dulces melodías."

Con dientes en el conejo de su desayuno, Dagur giró su ojo bueno. Masticó de mala gana. "¿Qué esperas? Ve a defender tus preciosas islas recién adquiridas, con tus bonitos soldados."

Al considerar concluida su propia pierna de pollo, Drago lanzó el hueso a sus espaldas. De la entrada de la cueva chorreaban cascadas de agua, y cuando Drago estiró su mano para lavarse la grasa animal de sus dedos, el agua alcanzó a salpicar al Berserker. Dagur gruñó.

"Yo no los guie hasta acá. Tú y tu falta de discreción es la culpable de esto. Tú te encargarás de deshacerte de esta pestilencia."

Dagur fingió repugnancia por la orden. No fue trabajo duro, por más que deseara estar lejos de este hombre. Detestaba recibir órdenes. "Necesito más soldados si no quieres que haga el ridículo allá fuera."

"Te daré más hombres."

La rapidez con la que Drago cedió, fue otra razón para sospechar. Dagur abandonó los restos de conejo para recoger su casco. Los sonidos de cuernos se multiplicaron afuera de su asilo. "¡Oh, qué día tan glorioso, donde me reencontraré con mi querido hermano!"

Drago le mandó una expresión desconcertante.

Dagur rio. "Hiccup, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te dije que vendría! Es de esperarse. Siempre ha tenido debilidad por doncellas vengativas—¿Te he contado de mi desquiciada hermanita? Oh, bueno, será otro día—Debe de estar acompañando a todas aquellas amazonas, dejándolas llorar en sus hombros, susurrándoles que todo estará bien… Oh,  _no te preocupen, yo me encargaré de ese feo Dagur por ustedes, ya verán. Después las llevaré a volar encima del Señor Night Fury, y todos podremos celebrar mi victoria con un orgía a la luz de la luna—"_

"Por tu bien, espero sea verdad."

"¡Por supuesto que lo está!" Se acercó a Drago precipitadamente. Alzó el parche de su ojo derecho. "Lo he visto. Siempre lo veo. Ahora dime… ¿cómo lo quieres? ¿Vivo, muerto, desmembrado?"

El puño de Drago se enterró en su nuca. Dagur conoció el mal aliento del hombre a nivel más personal. "Lo quiero acompañado del Seadragonus Maximus que me prometiste."

"¡Y lo estará!" Drago podía ser fuerte, pero Dagur mostró serlo aún más, al retirar el puño enterrado en su pescuezo, con uno propio. "Mi Bestia es su Bestia, aunque a la hora de compartir, Hiccup no regrese el favor con su Night Fury." Apretó los nudillos de Drago hasta sentirlos tronar. Ninguno apartó su vista del otro por un largo momento, desafiándose en silencio. "Ahora, será tu Bestia también." Soltó la mano ajena para dirigirse a la salida de la cueva. "¡Llévame a tus hombres!"

El agua de la cascada, fue un refrescante baño, que calmó la furia de su interior. Dagur peló sus dientes, ahora que no pudo ser visto, pausando en la corriente para ser empapado.

En su mente, revivió su visión del futuro. Reconstruyó la sensación de ser atravesado en el pecho por un arma filosa. Recordó ser traicionado por las espaldas.

Furious era  _su_  Bestia. Hiccup era  _su_  hermano.

Dagur no compartía.

Drago lo aprendería de la manera dolorosa.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sutil insinuación de que Hiccup, Tantrum y Dagur comparten ancestros, no es tan sutil. Explica porque son pelirrojos, ¿no? Además… ¡Doble Toothless, friggs! ¡Tenemos doble Toothless in the house! *sale corriendo a continuar con la segunda parte*


	25. Mundos Sin Conquistar Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¡Los corazones de Bog-Burglars están hechos de Roble!"
> 
> "¡Aye!" Los soldados de Tantrum probaron estar familiarizados con el himno, puesto que el siguiente fragmento, vino de sus gargantas.
> 
> "¡Y BOG-BURGLARS PELEAN, PELEAN, PELEAN, HASTA LA ETERNIDAD!"
> 
> Dagur sólo tuvo una cosa qué decir al respecto:
> 
> "¡ATAQUE DE FRENTE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben que tan difícil es para mí escribir sobre Valka, con el POV de Valka, o con Valka. No tengo simpatía por ella, aunque no la odio. La respeto porque es un personaje que puede ser útil (al ser Jefe en vez de Hiccup, y porque Hiccup merece tener una maldita mamá). Es el personaje con el que menos me conecto, y me ha tomado 24 capítulos de Munr, para finalmente, crear un momento donde la mujer pueda brillar. Un momento que a la mejor a unos les valdrá un "Bah", pero que para mí, es épico. Algo que por fin la hará compleja e interesante a mis ojos. ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Soundtrack para este capítulo: "Akkadian Empire (Paul Dinletir Remix)", de Audiomachine. BÚSQUENLA. EN SERIO.

**¡Final de Temporada de Munr, Segunda Parte!**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**XXIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

"¡ _Los guerreros no muestran sus corazones_

_hasta que sus hachas los revelen!"_

-Floki (Vikings).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Esperaron en el campo abierto.

La lluvia se aligeró con el transcurso del tiempo.

Astrid no se movió de su posición. Su escudo y su hacha se convirtieron en lo más importante de su existencia. Respiró hondo. Exhaló. Repitió.

Su compañía, a pesar de sus protestas iniciales, no se atrevió a romper filas. Cuando los cuernos del enemigo habían respondido a su canto de guerra, cualquier duda en los guerreros se había desvanecido, en favor de estar preparados para combatir en cualquier momento.

Por un largo rato, nada sucedió.

Los truenos de Thor se despidieron.

Se escuchó a un caballo rebuznar a la distancia.

El corazón de Astrid corrió acelerado.

Un caballo blanco apareció en el horizonte, galopando a un ritmo medianamente tranquilo.

Detrás del jinete, se fue agregando un batallón de figuras armadas. A pie. No hubo delate de dragones siendo utilizados.

"¡Pared de escudos!" Astrid ordenó, tomando un paso al frente, desprendiéndose del resto de su grupo. La hilera horizontal de guerreros obedeció, cubriendo sus pechos con sus escudos. Astrid tomó prestado el monocular de Fishlegs. Apuntó hacia el jinete del caballo blanco.

Cuando bajó el objeto de su ojo, Astrid estaba sonriendo.

"Tiene, fácilmente, el doble de guerreros." Fishlegs susurró. Algo de su usual temor a lo temerario, se escurrió en sus silabas.

"No temas, Fishlegs. Los Dioses ya conocen nuestro destino. Si morimos hoy, u otro día, nos abrirán las puertas del Valhalla de todas maneras." Había sido un consuelo que su padre le había compartido siempre, pero hasta ahora Astrid podría apreciarlo. "¡No rompan fila!"

Cuando el jinete estuvo a una distancia donde sus gritos serian distinguibles, Astrid tomó otro paso al frente. Sola. "¡Como han caído los grandes! ¡Dagur, el Príncipe Berserker, encima de un  _caballo_!"

Dagur frenó justo en la cresta de la pequeña colina que los separaba—y salvaba—de perder su cabeza. Detrás, sus hombres seguían avanzando. No eran Berserkers. Los colores de sus uniformes eran anónimos, así como la falta de insignia en sus escudos. Una característica sí resultó inescapable, sin embargo: todos los soldados eran calvos y vestían un tatuaje de horrendas connotaciones en sus frentes.

Esclavos.

"Eres la rubia equivocaba."

Dagur fue reconocible al remover su túnica. El escudo de Skrill de su armadura dejó claro su identidad. Tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, del que a Astrid nadie le había avisado. El muchacho había crecido desde aquellos días donde habían peleado por el Dragon Eye, y durante este tiempo, por fin había aprendido a crecerse una barba decente. "Hofferson, ¿cierto? Aw, la chica de los sueños de Hiccup. Interesante, que te haya mandado como sacrificio."

"Sabes por qué estamos aquí."

Manos empuñadas, se ajustaron en la cintura masculina. "Eso creo. Lo que no entiendo es el por qué. No tenía idea de que tuvieran tanto amor por Bog-Burglar en tu patética aldea." Considerando el misterio, Dagur torció su rostro de un lado a otro, comenzando a acercarse a ellos. No mostró miedo. Y como siempre, no tenía armas visibles más que su filosa lengua. A sus espaldas, un telón de esclavos—preparados con mejores armas—lo respaldaban, mordiéndole sus talones. "Mmmm. Supongo que sí sigo tu jueguito de gato y ratón, averiguaré qué es lo que traman." Sobó su mentón pensativo. Luego, suspiró. "De acuerdo. ¿Combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo entonces? Siempre un clásico."

Astrid no respondió con palabras. Retrocedió sin despegar su mirada de Dagur, tres pasos exactos. Luego, se incorporó a la muralla de su gente, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"Oooh. ¡Que emocionante!" Dagur talló sus manos. Tiró su casco al piso en arrebato. Inhaló exageradamente el ambiente. "Hombres, ya escucharon a la Señora Hiccup. ¡Formen filas!"

Cuando los hombres de Dagur se expandieron por el campo en una línea gemela a la de los Hairy Hooligans, fue más marcada la desventaja en números. En lo menos esperado, Astrid y su grupo de ciento ochenta guerreros, no tuvo comparación.

"¡Nos rodearán!" Fishlegs volvió a susurrar.

"No.  _No_  lo harán."

Intentaron hacerlo. Cuando los soldados rozaron los límites marcados por la muralla de Hooligans, una oleada de flechas los detuvieron en seco. Una oleada que provino de los arboles todavía vivientes detrás de Astrid, elusiva, y bien escondida.

Dagur se carcajeó. "¡Así que allí estás, Pajarito!"

No hubo réplica. A Dagur no le agradó ser ignorado.

"¡Vamos, entonces! ¿Quieres venganza? ¡Dame la cara! ¿O acaso…" De un recóndito lugar en su pecho, Dagur extrajo un colguije de su armadura. Astrid la reconoció. Era la llave maestra de Camicazi. "…no quieres esto de regreso?"

- _No. No caigas_. Astrid apretó sus dientes, sabiendo que tanto le afectaría a Camicazi el insulto. - _Sigue el plan._

"¡Terminemos con esto, de una vez por todas! ¡Pensé que venías a reclamar tus tierras, no ha esconderte en las faldas de los Hairy Hooligans y el Coro Griego de Hiccup!" Nada. Nada más, que el ruido de la expectación. Dagur escupió al suelo. "¡Bah! Tú y Hiccup son iguales. Se esconden detrás de trucos. ¡No debía sorprenderme! Hiccup es un cobarde, ¡y tú una ladrona! ¿Qué saben de honor? Quiero decir, no que yo sepa mucho del tema, pero por lo menos, lo esperaba de ustedes que son los buenos."

Una flecha aterrizó frente a la bota de Dagur.

Astrid roló sus ojos. Demonios de Hel.

Dagur ronroneó en placer. "Mi Pajarito."

La voz de Camicazi se añadió al campo abierto. "Y no un pajarito cualquiera. Soy un cuervo. Mandado por el mismo Odín para despedazarte." Astrid percibió movimiento en sus filas, y fue obligada a investigar.

Camicazi se aproximaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Sin capa, sólo su espada colgando de su cadera izquierda.

Y claro, con una fila propia de guerreros agregándose a la batalla. Detrás de ellos, otra fila le siguió, triplicando el número de su defensa contra Dagur. Astrid reconoció a Ruffnut entre los refuerzos, lista y decidida para la lucha.

La Princesa Tantrum lideró la cuarta fila.

"¿Qué hay del plan?" Astrid gruñó en la dirección de la Bog-Burglar, cuando su fila le hizo espacio a Camicazi.

"Psst. Lo de dicho mil veces ya: no creo en planes." Aire de broma se materializó en el rostro de la Princesa. Pero, un parpadeo, toda inmadurez se escurrió de su semblante, al plantarse con firmeza en el suelo. Astrid miró hielo en el semblante de la pirata, y sintió aprensión. "¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LUCHAR!"

"¡AYE!" Vociferaron las filas detrás de las de Astrid.

"¡NO MUESTREN PIEDAD!"

"¡AYE!"

Dagur regresó a su convoy, posicionándose detrás de la primera fila. "¿Cómo iba esa cancioncita tuya? Ya sabes, ¿aquella melodía con la que te arrullabas en mis celdas?"

-¿ _Este monstruo nunca se calla_? Astrid sintió enojo revivir su sed de batalla.

"¡Oh, sí!" Camicazi le siguió la corriente. "¡Los corazones de Bog-Burglars están hechos de Roble!"

"¡Aye!" Los soldados de Tantrum probaron estar familiarizados con el himno, puesto que el siguiente fragmento, vino de sus gargantas.

"¡Y BOG-BURGLARS PELEAN, PELEAN, PELEAN, HASTA LA ETERNIDAD!"

Dagur sólo tuvo una cosa qué decir al respecto:

"¡ATAQUE DE FRENTE!"

"¡MURALLA!" Camicazi contraatacó.

Astrid cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Fishlegs se consideraba un vikingo bastante resistente.

Su opinión cambió, al recibir el impacto de más de cien cuerpos chocar con su fila. Sus botas se deslizaron por el piso como si fuera hielo. Flotó en el aire por instantes, llevado por la corriente de sus compatriotas. Su escudo aplastó su cara en el encontronazo inicial, y no tuvo a nadie más para culpar, que a sus propias distracciones.

Astrid gritó, en algún punto de su cercanía. No gritaba de dolor, sin embargo. Gritaba con rabia. Con furia. Rugía con la misma ferocidad que Stormfly.

"¡RESISTAN! ¡PELEEN!"

Fishlegs podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados de vikingos siendo heridos, podía sentir y oler la sangre y el sudor. Sus orejas se inundaron con alaridos, con los  _dings-dings-dings_  de metal contra metal.

"¡FISHLEGS, DEFIÉNDETE!"

- _No puedo moverme_. Las rodillas de Fishlegs estaban concentradas en no ser barridas por la fuerza que los querría arrastrar. Su escudo estaba atascada entre el mosaico de tantos más. El puño sosteniendo su hacha no respondía. Estaba solidificado.

De reojo, miró cuerpos caer. Muertos.

Las valquirias recogerían muchos héroes, el día de hoy.

"¡Fishlegs!" Camicazi se atravesó entre una estocada de espada que se había dirigido a su estómago. Camicazi pateó al vikingo enemigo de regreso a su bando. "Astrid no podrá protegerte a ti y a sí misma, por siempre. Si no te defiendes, morirás. Pelea."

Fishlegs actuó en instinto, al ver un ataque hacia los muslos de su amiga. Lo bloqueó con su escudo, y luego mandó volar al enemigo con un escudazo a su cara. Camicazi le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Pelea con honor, Ingerman!"

Fishlegs despertó de su estado comatoso. Pensó en quienes no volvería a ver, si fallaba. Meatlug. No volvería a ver a Meatlug, ni a sus adorables bebés.

"¡Argh!" Escuchó a Astrid. Al encontrarla con la mirada, notó sangre en su mejilla. Su Comandante estaba girado su espada sin descanso a blancos indefinidos, al mismo tiempo que sostenía su escudo sin quiebre. Cortaba estómagos ágilmente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba bloquear golpes fatales en la dirección de Fishlegs. "¡Mantengan la muralla!"

Fishlegs gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Empujó con su escudo. Empujó, empujó, empujó y empujó.

Viró su hacha, sintiendo una corriente de fortaleza nacer en sus venas. Viró su hacha, y la estrenó en piel y huesos. No le gustaba pelear. Nunca le gustaría pelear de esta forma. Pero odiaba aún más, ver a sus amigos lastimados.

Derribó cuerpos. Sintió roces de espada en su ropa. Sintió sangre brotar de nuevas heridas.

No dejó de menear su hacha.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Por un momento, Ruffnut deseó tener senos tan enormes como los de la Princesa Tantrum, si poder asfixiar a enemigos con ellos, sería uno de los beneficios.

"¡Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso!"

Tantrum rio de su entusiasmo. Era la única vikinga que utilizaba botas con tacón en plena batalla. Encajó aquellas armas mortales en numerosas inglés.

"¡Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso, también!"

Ruffnut había abandonado su escudo para enfocarse en sus dagas. Su fila se encargaba de eliminar a todo soldado que atravesara la muralla de Astrid. Sin embargo, cada vez más, ésta se dispersaba. Camicazi los apoyaba, manteniéndose entre las dos primeras filas, desvainando su espada para tumbar intrusos.

"¡Nunca me hace caso!"

Ruffnut se escurrió entre dos hombres de Dagur, con ambos puños dañando los costados de ambos soldados. "¡¿Huh?!"

Tantrum le tumbó a Ruffnut, los soldados de encima, encajando su escudo en sus cuellos. "¡Le dije que debíamos esperar! ¡Que debíamos verificar si no había invasores en la isla—"

De una forma u otra, Ruffnut no salió del suelo por un buen rato. Robó una pequeña hacha, al notar peligro acercársele a la Princesa. "¡Cuidado!" La lanzó. Dio justo en el estómago del enemigo. Tantrum le dio el golpe de gracia con su espada, atravesándolo por completo.

"—Pero, Camicazi nunca me escucha!" La pelirroja ayudó a Ruffnut a levantarse. Alzó su espada manchada a los cielos. "¡Arqueros!"

De los árboles, una oleada de flechas aterrizó hacia el bando de Dagur.

Tantrum limpió sesos de su mentón. Sus labios aun eran carmines con pintura. Impecables.

Ruffnut suspiró embelesada. Estaba decidido. "¡Quiero ser como  _tú_ , cuando crezca!"

Sonó un cuerno.

De repente, la muralla se debilitó cuando las filas de Dagur retrocedieron. El Berserker tenía un hacha en sus manos. Ruffnut corrió hacia la muralla, recogiendo una lanza en el camino. Lo arrojó por sobre los escudos, impulsándose con los cuerpos de sus propios compatriotas.

Miró cuando Dagur dejó caer el hacha, y en consecuencia, miró cuando una fila reconstruida de vikingos calvos, tomó renovado impulso hacia ellos.

"¡REAGRÚPENSE!"

La advertencia de Astrid llegó muy tarde. El segundo choque fulminó el equilibrio de la muralla. Hairy Hooligans se esparcieron por doquier. Ruffnut fue arrojada al suelo, un puñetazo a su vientre, acompañándolo. Le sacó el aire. La desorientó. Ruffnut sujetó su barriga, gruñendo contra el dolor que la paralizó.

Esto sucedía, por no utilizar armadura, diría su madre.

Su coleta fue jalada. Fue girada en contra de su voluntad. Ruffnut distinguió la punta de una espada cayendo en picada.

Ruffnut cortó su coleta con su propia daga para liberarse. Rodó lejos del golpe final, pero la espada alcanzó parte de su vestido. Otra oleada de flechas, le ayudó a escapar del soldado foráneo. Jadeando por el continuo dolor, Ruffnut se armó de un escudo para protegerse.

Tantrum llamó a avanzar sus filas, ahora que la batalla estaba esparciéndose por el campo. Se apresuraron a formar otra línea de defensa.

"¡Yah!" Camicazi gritó, clavando a un soldado del camino de Ruffnut con su espada. "¿Estás bien, muñeca?"

Resoplando, Ruffnut asintió. Estaba mintiendo, pero un puñetazo no la derrotaría. Podía sentir el material de sus pantalones, húmedo con sangre. Sangre caliente, sangre que pertenecía a lugares que ningún Berserker había tocado en combate. Su vientre estaba bajo la merced de retortijones dolorosos.

Ruffnut los ignoró. Ignoró el dolor y la sangre. Tomó otra daga de su colección. Se lanzó hacia la muralla con un alarido de coraje renovado.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Se estaban cazando, uno al otro.

Camicazi se dirigía, hacia donde Dagur se dirigiera. Se perseguían con la mirada, y con la sangre que derramaban con sus propias armas. Dagur le sonreía, y Camicazi escupía el suelo en respuesta.

 _Vuela, pajarito. Vuela_. El demonio le comunicaba en mímica, a través de la pared de vikingos matándose unos a otros.

La Bog-Burglar gruñó con el oscuro recuerdo. Soldados sufrieron el doble de agonía, debido a su empeorado humor. Torció un vikingo del brazo hasta tirarlo al piso. Le clavó su espada en el pecho. Escupió sobre el cuero negro del enemigo, odiando su falta de pistas sobre su identidad.

"¡Aaaaagh!" El grito de Astrid la distrajo. De inmediato, la buscó por el campo de batalla. Cuando la encontró, Camicazi corrió por cadáveres y obstáculos vivos, tumbando a quien se le atravesara, con el poder de su escudo.

Astrid estaba siendo acosada, atrapada en el suelo, un hacha pequeña deteniendo la estocada de otra de mayor tamaño. Camicazi chocó con el cuerpo enemigo, viendo  _rojo_  en su mirada.

"¡Levántate!" Protegió el área que las rodeaba. Astrid se incorporaba, mientras sus manos buscaban en el suelo por su escudo. Entre vistazos, Camicazi notó que la Hooligan sangraba de su boca. Además, la mitad de su cara se comenzaba a hinchar con moretones. "Aw, tu bello rostro."

"¡Me interesa más vivir!" Astrid frenó al siguiente valiente que se arremetió contra ellas. "¡Aaaagh!" Ahora, los gritos fueron de victoria. Hofferson fue un torbellino de madera maciza. Su hacha no descansó hasta cortar el cuello de oponente.

Sus ojos se conectaron. Camicazi asintió.

Se dio la vuelta, revisando el estado de sus filas. "¡Reagrúpense! ¡Júntense! ¡Reagrúpense!"

Astrid y Tantrum repitieron el comando, jalando a sus hermanos de guerra de las primeras filas, hacia atrás.

"¡Retrocedan! ¡Júntense!"

Camicazi se percató de que Ruffnut todavía luchaba, sorda a las indicaciones. Haló del brazo de Fishlegs, quien iba pasando a su lado. "¡Fishlegs, ve por Thorston! ¡Sácala de allí!"

Ingerman actuó rápido. Vociferando, escudo en lo alto, el muchacho se arrojó al abismo. Formó una línea recta de objetivos derrumbando, no descansando hasta llegar a su amiga. Fue majestuoso presenciar al equipo de jinetes de dragones  _adaptarse_  a la tierra, a unirse una tradición para la que los vikingos habían nacido. Camicazi nunca volvería a llamarlos debiluchos, después de hoy. Habían superado sus expectativas.

Camicazi sacudió su cabeza. _-Y te lo estás perdiendo, Haddock._

Camicazi fue de las últimas en unirse a la enorme formación circular de escudos. A Dagur, o no le importaba, o no sospechaba, a lo que sus hombres se estaban exponiendo al seguir atacando la fortaleza Bog-Burglar, aun cuando era casi imposible lastimarlos mortalmente. Una vez dentro de la conglomeración de Hairy Hooligans y Uglithugs, Camicazi se asomó entre los escudos, contando los números del enemigo.

Hasta ahora, se había mostrado un empate de fuerzas. Camicazi no podía continuar con cifras tan iguales. "Vengan por nosotros, basura Berserker. Vamos."

"¡Mantengan posición!" Tantrum se escuchó entre el caos, sabiendo muy bien lo que Camicazi quería hacer. "¡Prepárense!"

Dagur, en ningún momento, les ordenó a sus soldados retroceder.

Fue su error.

"¡Abran el círculo!"

Tantrum repitió la orden.

Del medio del grupo, se abrió una grieta para dejar pasar a los soldados de Dagur. En instantes, el círculo fue inundando de enemigos, pero demasiado tarde, se percataron de la trampa en la que habían caído.

Conformes los números entraron, estos fueron asesinados por los brazos de Hooligans y Uglithugs. Los enemigos se introdujeron a la boca del lobo, viéndose rodeados sin escapatoria, una vez dentro del circulo liderado por la Princesa Bog-Burglar.

"¡Arqueros!" Camicazi levantó su espada, apuntó hacia los hombres que todavía le quedaban a Dagur. Dejó caer la espada. "¡Disparen!"

Hombres cayeron como naipes alrededor del Berserker.

Dagur había sido aislado.

Camicazi salió del círculo.

Era hora de saldar deudas.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Dagur no se molestó en armarse. Miró la figura de la Bog-Burglar caminar hacia él, y bostezó en aburrimiento.

"¿No es ésta la parte donde tratas de huir?" La chiquilla le saludó, al tenerlo cerca.

"No tengo a donde huir. Hiccup quemó mi dulce hogar. De seguro, te lo mencionó." Dagur sonrió. "Espero que esta batalla sea más entretenida que la última vez, pequeño pajarito." Extendió sus brazos. "¡Sólo tú, yo, y nuestros puños! ¡Vamos! Aquí estoy, en bandeja de plata. Soy  _todo_  tuyo."

El escudo de la Princesa fue descartado de inmediato. La espada también. La pirata estaba sonriendo con la misma malicia, que Dagur sentía.

Detuvo el puñetazo de la Bog-Burglar con su antebrazo. Era demasiado enana para alcanzar su cara. Dagur respiró la esencia a valquiria con ojos cerrados. Bloqueó la patada a su costado sin problemas. Dagur empujó a la chiquilla.

Y mientras esperó a que la pirata recobrara temple, Dagur  _lo vio_.

La visión fue fugaz. Aunque,  _cargada_  con la solución a sus problemas. Fue un camino alternativo que podía tomar, si deseaba seguir con vida.

Su pajarito atinó un impacto a su costado, mientras Dagur analizó lo que sería de su nuevo futuro, si seguía el cambio de planes.

Este era el momento donde tenía que tomar una decisión. Si elegía huir, mientras el resto de estos patéticos soldados cubrían su trasero, Dagur sabía que encontraría asilo en la montaña.

Drago lo encontraría poco después. Lo traicionaría, por razones que todavía no eran claras. Había un beneficio en asesinarlo, pero Dagur todavía no averiguaba cuál.

O podía…

Dagur dejó a la Bog-Burglar pelear. La dejó desquitar su odio. Sonriendo, permitió que los gritos de coraje le cantaran dulces versos. Una patada. Otra ola de puñetazos—Todo fue bloqueado. Dagur dio vueltas sobre el suelo, bailando, ahora que tenían música.

O podía quedarse. A enfrentar a su verdugo.

Cuando la oportunidad se presentó, Dagur aprovechó un descuido para rodear el cuello de la Princesa con su brazo. Apretó lo suficiente para inmovilizarla.

"Si haz terminado con el espectáculo—"

Un cabezazo le interrumpió. Dolió, pero Dagur no la dejó escapar. Acercó su nariz a la oreja más cercana de la enana.

"Como iba diciendo. Espero que hayas terminado, porque ahora que estoy en tan buen humor, creo que te interesaría saber… que has ganado."

Gruñido incomprensible.

Dagur rodó su ojo. Odiaba tan sólo pensarlo… Sería humillante, y probablemente pasaría a la historia como el día que los Berserkers perdieron sus pelotas, pero…

"Ah." Dagur aflojó su brazo con desaire. Observó a la vikinga toser ligeramente, mientras se incorporaba frente a él. "Al Hel con esto: me rindo, Princesa."

"¿Qué dices?" La expresión en la pajarita no tuvo precio. Su nariz de cerdita se torció, causándole nostalgia a Dagur. Oh, que buenos tiempos habían compartido en las celdas con esa  _naricita_.

Dagur se quitó el colguije. Lo arrojó a de vuelta a su dueña. La llave fue capturada en el aire. "Me rindo." Lentamente, Dagur se hincó en el suelo, colocando sus manos en lo bajo de su espalda. "Me rindo ante tu victoria en batalla. Ruego por tu piedad como gobernante, para que me permitas seguir viviendo como tu prisionero."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Valka había visitado las Islas Bog-Burglar en tres ocasiones—una estando embarazada, para rendirle tributo al monumento de Freyja. Esta sería la cuarta visita, y la primera, sin la compañía de Stoick.

Se acercó a la criatura que abordaba la proa de la nave Uglithug. "Te sientes inquieto." Cloudjumper respondió a sus caricias sobre su mentón en natural cariño, pero aun así, Valka sabía que el dragón tenía su mente en otro lugar. "¿No te agradan las islas?"

_"Hay una esencia... Una esencia que me perturba. La conozco. Es una esencia que ha traído Daño."_

Valka frunció su ceño. "Debe ser Dagur. Lo conociste en Berserk."

Cloudjumper consideró el paisaje con extremo detenimiento, antes de responder.  _"No. Es una esencia… que trajo Daño a Ti."_

Bertha les interrumpió con su llegada poco discreta. Estaba comportándose tan impaciente como Cloudjumper, pero por diferentes causas. Sus huesos dolían, había dicho previamente. El frío de la tormenta, y el cercano invierno, la debilitaban en maneras extrañas.

"¿No hay reportes nuevos?"

Valka negó con mentón. "Checaré el perímetro, de todas formas. No hay que desconfiarnos." El interés de Valka había sido tentado.

Al verla treparse en Cloudjumper, Bertha produjo un refunfuño, seguramente envidiando su facilidad para escapar, mientras ella y el resto de la tripulación, tenían que esperar.

Valka pausó.

"¿Por qué no viene conmigo, Jefa Bertha?"

Bertha se mostró escéptica. Cruzó sus brazos anchos. "No soy como mi hija. Nunca le he encontrado sabor a trepar a esas criaturas. Además, no hay un dragón que pueda montar, que no lastime mis almorranas."

¿Cómo pelear contra tal argumento? Valka comenzaba a comprender esa frase sobre  _Demasiada Información._

Valka no tomó asiento en la silla de Ruffnut. Sólo ocupó su bastón para manejar al Stormcutter por la orilla del puerto, saboreando la brisa en la punta de su lengua. "Persigue la esencia, mi amigo."

Aunque la Princesa Tantrum había orquestado un plan bastante elegante, este había involucrado gran porción de paciencia, algo que no muchos vikingos poseían cuando ansiaban venganza. Valka podía admitir, que ser pasiva, había sido algo que había tenido que re-aprender durante los últimos meses. No obstante, sus instintos habían ganado la partida esta vez. La tormenta había despertado en su alma, algo más que su adoración por la aventura.

" _La detecto con mayor Fuerza."_ Cloudjumper gorgoreó. Sus alas papalotearon en la orientación norte de la isla, hacia la montaña bautizada con el nombre de la Diosa Freyja. "… _La tierra huele a sangre. Me distrae."_

Valka se colocó su casco. "Es de esperarse. Este territorio ha visto mucha muerte."

Cloudjumper gruñó, pero siguió sin identificar el aroma que lo estaba incomodando. En el horizonte lejano, Valka divisó que la tormenta amenazaba con regresar en otro grupo de nubes oscuras. Valka se preocupó por Camicazi, y los jinetes, amigos de Hiccup. Una tormenta complicaría la batalla.

"Será mejor que regresemos—"

"¡ _No_!" Un súbito declive del cuerpo de Cloudjumper para acelerar su vuelo, siguió a la objeción. "¡ _Está Cerca_!"

El dragón tomó control de la odisea, empeñado en lo que sus sentidos estaban dictándole. Valka se sujetó de sus crestas, más no ofreció objeciones. Eran raras las ocasiones que Cloudjumper se equivocaba en su necesidad de investigar, así que confiar en él, fue para Valka como respirar.

Rodearon la montaña, pasando el monumento de Freyja. Justo cuando terminaban la trayectoria, Valka descubrió oro puro.

"Tantrum no se equivocó. Es una chica muy lista." La Princesa había insistido en no exponer el número total de sus naves u hombres, por esta misma razón… Había intentado convencer a Madre e Hija Bog-Burglar, de cómo Dagur podía tener alianzas de las que no estaban informados, y el elemento sorpresa, debía pertenecerles a su bando.

Ciertamente, Dagur  _tenía_  alianzas. Y estas incluían una respetable cantidad de naves de cargamento, ancladas en la playa de la segunda isla Bog-Burglar—la Pequeña Uppsala.

"¡Buen trabajo, Cloudjumper!"

Se ganó un ronroneo contento. "¿ _Me acerco_?"

"Con cuidado. Vuela junto con la niebla."

Valka tenía sospechas sobre el origen de las naves. Su estética resultaba conocida. Desafortunadamente, momentos después, su incertidumbre probó tener fundamento, al tener un mejor vistazo de los barcos.

Eran barcos de caza. De comercio negro.

Comercio de esclavos.

La expulsión de redes fue súbita. Aunque, algo esperado.

Cloudjumper las quemó fácilmente, escapando de su enredo. Con su presencia descubierta, Valka lanzó la cautela, y su casco, al viento. "¡Fuego!"

El puente de soga que conectaba a la isla mayor con Uppsala había sido reconstruido y mejorado. Soldados— _no_ , escabrosos piratas, más bien—resonaron sus cuernos, al percatarse del ataque del Stormcutter sobre sus ganancias. Corrieron como hormigas por la longitud del puente, cuando vieron al peligro neto dirigirse hacia ellos.

Cloudjumper utilizó sus garras, para partir el puente a la mitad.

Los piratas arrojaron flechas en su dirección, pero estas fueron astillas indefensas para la gruesa piel del dragón.

"¡ _Cerca_! ¡ _Es Cerca_!" Cloudjumper respingó. Cambió de rumbo, sin esperar a ser indicado. Se adentró al lugar de las naves, rociando torrentes de fuego sobre proas. El bastón de Valka hizo contacto con sin números de cabezas, mientras Cloudjumper se deslizó entre los barcos, y sus tripulaciones.

Había jaulas a bordo, así como aquellas trampas que Bludvist había construido para capturar dragones.

Sin embargo, no era de dragones, de lo que las jaulas estaban ahora, llenas.

Valka no sabía que era peor, esclavos dragones, o esclavos de su propia especie.

"¡ALTO!"

Valka y Cloudjumper reconocieron la voz al instante.

"¡ALTO!"

No se detuvieron. Continuaron volando, directo al  _origen_  de aquella esencia que los había atraído. El hombre estaba esperándolos, cínicamente extendiendo su único brazo desde su posición en el barco de mayor tamaño.

Desde la proa de éste, Drago Bludvist rugía.

Cloudjumper arremetió contra el hombre, arrastrándolo hasta que el choque con el enorme mástil de la nave, los frenara. Drago fue sometido por las garras del dragón, atrapado y sin escapatoria. Valka saltó de su amigo, su bastón encontrando asilo justo en medio de la frente de su presa.

"Ya no eres un Alfa, Bludvist. No eres  _nadie_  para darnos órdenes."

Los pocos piratas que tuvieron el valor para venir al rescate de su líder, escogieron dardos venenosos como arma de elección. Cloudjumper los mandó en dirección opuesta con una enorme ráfaga de viento creada por sus cuatros alas.

"¡ALTO! ¡NO LA ATAQUEN!"

"¿Cómo puede ser que continúes con vida?" Valka descendió su bastón hasta el cuello de aquel monstruo, apretando en la garganta.

"Ugn… Valka. Esperaba… a… a tu hijo."

"¿Por qué?"

Drago tuvo la indecencia de sonreír. No mostró ni una sola pizca de dolor ante el estrujante abrazo del Stormcutter. "No importa… Tener tu presencia… será igual de efectivo."

"Ten cuidado con tus palabras. Podrías arrepentirte de haberme obtenido, a cambio de Hiccup." Hiccup no era un asesino. Pero, Valka… Valka estaba preparada a todo con tal de proteger a su hijo de decisiones tan difíciles. "¿Estuviste detrás del asedio a las Islas Bog-Burglar? ¿No es suficiente para ti el haber lastimado a dragones, que ahora buscas cazar a tu propia gente?"

"¡No es lo que parece!" Drago gruñó. "¡Rescaté a esa gente! ¡Los encontré escondidos en los túneles subterráneos de Uppsala, después de los ataques mandados por Dagur! ¡Los  _ayudé_!"

Valka parpadeó. "Quieres decir… ¿que la gente en las jaulas son habitantes de esta tribu?"

"¡SÍ!" Lo que pareció ser enorme alivio, iluminó aquel rostro cicatrizado. Valka intercambió una mirada con Cloudjumper, dudosa de lo que escuchaba. "¡Son sobrevivientes!"

"¿Qué planeabas hacer con ellos? ¿Por qué los tienes encerrados?"

Drago peló sus propios dientes, cuando Cloudjumper gruñó en su cara. "Estaba esperando por ustedes. Sabía que vendrían detrás de esa sabandija Berserker, tarde o temprano. Dagur no sabe de mi descubrimiento. Lo he mantenido en la oscuridad, fingiendo estar de su lado. Hasta… ugh… le he prestado a mis hombres… Aunque, en verdad, lo he mandado al matadero… Pensé que la Princesa apreciaría el obsequio."

"No te creo."

"¡Esta era la única forma… en la que obtendría la atención de tu hijo! ¡Como he sido exiliado a los límites del Archipiélago, permanecer en estas Islas fue mi única opción para entablar contacto con ustedes!"

"¿Y qué demonios quieres con nosotros? ¡Déjanos en paz!"

Increíblemente, la mano de Drago logró escurrirse para tomar el bastón de Valka. Haló del objetivo hasta tener el rostro de Valka en sus narices. "Sé lo que ha hecho tu hijo. Sé que nos ha maldecido a todos, con una guerra que todo indica, no podremos ganar."

Valka se alejó del hombre de un salto. Su bastón cayó al piso.

Drago relajó sus facciones a un estado de satisfacción. "El Domador de Dragones necesitará a cada vikingo con vida en este mundo, para enfrentar al Seadragonus y su ejército… Hasta a sus viejos enemigos."

Fue difícil admitir que Drago no estaba tan lejano de la verdad. Así que, Valka no lo admitió. No en voz alta. "No intentes lavar tu mano, y dejar a Dagur como el culpable de todo. Las Islas Bog-Burglar fueron asediadas mucho tiempo  _antes_  de que Hiccup liberara al dragón Furious de Berserk."

Atrapado en sus propias distorsiones de la realidad, Drago únicamente alzó sus cejas. "Ah, bueno, verás… Tengo que recibir un pago justo a cambio de mi ardua labor. Dagur quería mi conocimiento sobre dominar dragones, y ofreció vaciar este territorio para mí. No puedes juzgarme por intentar sobrevivir en este cruel mundo." Risas ronronearon de su garganta, tan tenebrosas como los recuerdos de Valka. "No cambia los hechos, de todas formas. Espera a que todas las demás tribus se enteren de lo que Hiccup ha provocado. Los Uglithugs, los Meatheads, los Bashem Oiks—hasta las mismas Bog-Burglars—¿Con quién crees que se aliarán? ¿Con tu niñito amante de la paz, o con un líder que ha probado dominar a un ejército entero de dragones? Podemos luchar todos juntos… o perecer, matándonos unos a los otros."

Cuando Valka retrocedió hacia la borda, Cloudjumper giró su enorme cabeza hacia ella, neutral en sus llamados. El Stormcutter era tan inteligente, que comprendía la magnitud de lo que Drago hablaba. Cloudjumper era el Segundo en Comando de su Alfa, y eso implicaba conocer estrategia.

Valka se detuvo al filo de un costado de la nave. Analizó el horizonte y la tormenta que comenzaba a traer lluvia sobre sus rostros. Contempló los cielos en busca de una señal. No recibió una.

La decisión era sólo de Valka.

La mujer suspiró. "Tienes razón."

El rostro de Drago comenzó a partirse en una gigantesca sonrisa. "Sabía que verías—"

Valka produjo una serie de chillidos, que bajo otras circunstancias, resultarían graciosos. Llamó por un viejo amigo. Regresó al cuerpo postrado de Drago para agacharse a su nivel.

"En muchos aspectos, eres más fuerte que mi hijo. Podrías competir por la lealtad de todas las tribus del Archipiélago y ganarías, porque Hiccup no es un guerrero. Por lo menos, todavía no. Unirnos es lo más lógico. Mi mente admite que es la mejor decisión que podríamos tomar."

La nave se onduló repentinamente, y no fue por oleadas rebeldes. Por el rabo de su ojo, Valka divisó una cola de impresionante longitud invadir la popa del barco. Piratas se aventaron al mar, gritando sobre leviatanes. La cola comenzó a enredarse alrededor como si la nave fuera un juguete. Dragó se percató del rechinamiento de la madera e intentó averiguar lo que sucedía.

Valka lo frenó, tomando su mentón con su mano. "Pero, luego recuerdo que asesinaste a mi esposo."

La cabeza del Submaripper brotó de las profundidades marítimas. Al recibir otro chiflido de Valka, el dragón se deslizó en su dirección, destruyendo la estructura con sus colmillos mortales.

"¿Qué—?¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Valka se puso de pie. "Hay otra solución en la que no pensaste, Drago Bludvist."

"¡NO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Drago luchó contra las garras de Cloudjumper, y mostró todavía conservar gran vigor. Cloud concentró todas sus fuerzas en mantenerlo en su lugar mientras Submaripper terminaba de rodearlo con su cola, atándolo a su fatal destino. "¡VALKA! ¡NO PERMITAS ESTO! ¡PODEMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS!"

Valka trepó al Stormcutter. Se impulsaron en el aire, manteniéndose a flote para verificar que el cuerpo fuera atravesado por colmillos. Para asegurarse, de que esta derrota, Drago no tuviera escapatoria milagrosa.

La nave fue hecha trizas, el Submaripper arrastró los restos al corazón del océano.

Drago fue devorado.

Y la competencia fue eliminada.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *delirante* AMO "VIKINGS" POR ENSEÑARME SOBRE BATALLAS VIKINGAS. AMO A DAGUR. AMO A TANTRUM. AMO A RUFFNUT. AMO A ASTRID. AMO A FISHLEGS. LOS AMO. Y LOS AMO A USTEDES TAMBIEN. *se desmaya gaymente por tanto escribir* *revive* EL PORNO SALVAJE ESTÁ MUY CERCA, LO PUEDO OLER. *se vuelve a desmayar*
> 
> Nota especial #2: Amo a Camicazi tambien, pero considero poco probable que pudiera ganarle a Dagur en fuerza fisica. Es imposible. Race to the Edge remarcó que tan fuerte Dagur es. Digo, podía con Alvin, ¡y era un chamaco! Sorry. Además, la Camicazi de este fic es menor que Hiccup y de pequeñas proporciones. Hay que ser realistas.


	26. anguilas con tocino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su padre fue el primero en enfermar.
> 
> "Es la peste." Se comenzó a murmurar entre los vikingos preocupados. "Es la furia de Odín."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thuggory: Personaje de los libros. Hijo del Jefe de la tribu Meathead. Es cool, es todo lo que tienes que saber. ;) Bueno, y que en los libros defiende a Hiccup del bullying de Snotlout. Aw.

> **INTERLUDIO III.**
> 
>  
> 
> **[+][+][+]**
> 
> " _Entonces se cumple_
> 
> _la segunda pena de Hlín,_
> 
> _cuando Odín va_
> 
> _a luchar con el Lobo,_
> 
> _y el asesino de Beli_
> 
> _brillante, contra Surtr_
> 
> _Entonces caerá_
> 
> _el dulce compañero de Frigg_."
> 
> \- Poema Völuspá.
> 
> **[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Su padre fue el primero en enfermar.

Después, el consejero de su padre, para luego la enfermedad esparcirse por la mitad de la tripulación. Thuggory fue aislado por su propio bien dentro del drakar. El camino todavía era largo para la Isla Meathead, y no deseaban que el heredero se contagiara de este misterioso resfriado.

"Es la peste." Se comenzó a murmurar entre los vikingos preocupados. "Es la furia de Odín."

Thuggory se preguntaba que habían hecho para ocasionar la furia de Odín, si ése fuera el motivo.

Acaso, explorar nuevos territorios para encontrar tierra para sembrar, ¿era algo demasiado atrevido para el gusto de los Dioses? Thuggory lo consideraba absurdo.

"¡Es culpa de los cristianos!" Comenzó a circular la paranoia. "¡No debimos hacer tratos con esos ingleses!"

Después de dos días encerrado en su cabina, Thuggory se hartó de esperar. Comenzó a investigar por su cuenta.

Los primeros síntomas de dolor de garganta, y mareos, de su padre habían comenzado el mismo día que habían zarpado de las tierras inglesas para regresar a casa. La fiebre había aumentado en velocidad considerable para cuando había llegado la noche. Desde entonces, a Thuggory no se le había permitido estar cerca de Mogadon.

Cuando salió de la cabina, sin embargo, no esperó encontrarse con el silencio.

Un silencio estremecedor.

Thuggory no pensó dos veces, corrió hacia la dirección de la cabina de su padre.

Y lo que encontró fue una masacre.

Compatriotas, soldados que habían sido admirables ante sus ojos, yacían mezclados entre sí, sus robustos cuerpos reducidos a fragmentos de carne, y tripas desgarradas de sus vientres.

Thuggory resbaló con la alfombra de sangre que se había apoderado de la proa. Sacó hacha y coraje de su ser para continuar investigando—para encontrar a su padre—blanqueando su mente de miedos inferiores.

Aunque, la pregunta constante seguía cazándolo: ¿Cómo pudo haber estado bajo ataque el barco, sin haberse escuchado nada?

"¡¿Papá?!"

¿Piratas? ¿Histéricos? ¿Romanos?

La niebla era densa en la proa, pero aun así, Thuggory no divisó naves enemigas a su alrededor.

El joven se asomó al mar.

Entonces, sintió su piel erizarse.

Mientras observaba la marea, se percató de ser observado desde lo alto. El Príncipe respiró hondo. Alzó su cabeza hacia la vela más grande del navío, esperando ver escamas, alas elásticas…

No. Los dragones no gruñían. ¿Oh, sí? Thuggory no se consideraba experto en el tema.

"¿Papá?" Fue más por tonta esperanza, que por pensamiento racional que Thuggory repitió el llamado con quietud.

Un salto desde lo alto de los mástiles hasta la proa hizo temblar el drakar. Los gruñidos no desaparecieron.

Lo primero que captó la atención de Thuggory fueron las marcas que se fueron haciendo en el piso. Dos garras, del triple de tamaño que sus propios puños, eran las responsables, embarrando consigo sangre vikinga, entre sus apéndices primitivas.

Luego, Thuggory conectó su mirada con la del enemigo.

Ojos azules resplandecían desde una enorme cabeza de pelaje húmedo. Dos orejas perrunas se doblaban hacia atrás en agresividad, desnudando su largo hocico. Sus colmillos eran largos.

Era un lobo, a simple vista. Un lobo rabioso, embarrado de las vísceras de la tripulación.

"Monstruo." Fue el turno de Thuggory para susurrar. No era un lobo normal. Era demasiado grande. El aire parecía tronar alrededor de su corpulento ser de manera sobrenatural. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?"

El lobo comenzó a rodearlo. A cazarlo.

Thuggory lo imitó.

Cuando el inminente ataque se realizó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas con el hacha extendida por sobre su cabeza.

Increíblemente, la hoja se quebró al entrar en contacto con la bestia. Thuggory rodó lejos de la criatura al percatarse del fracaso de su defensa, pero el lobo fue veloz en atraparlo, una vez tirado en el piso. Una pata presionó su espalda contra la proa, apretando y apretando, mientras Thuggory sintió el aliento amenazador acercarse a su cabeza.

Thuggory gritó con frustración, haciendo todo lo posible por sacudirse al animal de encima. No obtuvo éxito. El licántropo era demasiado pesado.

"¡No!" ¡Odín, no permitas que todo termine así! "¡Quítate de encima, demonio!"

Odín pareció escucharlo. En un segundo, la presión desapareció. Un aullido de dolor estremeció la atmosfera. Thuggory rodó boca arriba. El lobo intentaba en vano de deshacerse de algo que lo lastimaba en el lomo. El aire pareció susurrar _SHHHH_ para alertar de una nueva presencia.

"¡No te quedes ahí mirando!"

Thuggory parpadeó al notar una mano ajena siendo convidada frente a su línea de visión. Al seguir el origen del apéndice se encontró con un jinete encapuchado. Un jinete de dragones.

Verdes-esmeralda eran los ojos de la criatura hecha de plata, y verdes-esmeralda eran los ojos del misterioso rescatista.

El lobo aulló de nuevo, siendo una alarma concisa para regresar al presente.

"¡Apresúrate! ¡Las espinas de Windshear no lo frenarán por mucho tiempo!"

Thuggory tomó la mano, impulsándose hacia las alturas.

Nunca había montado un dragón.

"Espera." Thuggory apretó un brazo del jinete, una vez acomodado a espaldas de éste. "Debemos encontrar a mi padre—"

Un resoplido le interrumpió.

El jinete bajó su capucha. Una mirada helada se posó en su persona. "Ya lo hemos hecho. ¿No lo ves?"

Cuando se le fue apuntado hacia la criatura doliente en el drakar, Thuggory no comprendió a la primera. Le costó paciencia y observación detenida para analizar la insinuación de la recién-revelada jineta, y como ésta se ajustaba a la desesperación por encontrar a Mogadon.

Su sangre se heló.

Puesto que del cuello del lobo colgaba la medalla de oro de la Tribu Meathead.

Thuggory negó con su cabeza. "Tonterías."

"No puedes ayudarlo." En su periferia, la voz se oyó como un zumbido molesto a sus orejas. Thuggory quería ignorarla, quería sólo enfocarse en el colguije que algún día debía pertenecerle, al ser nombrado Jefe de su tribu.

Pero, que mierda de yak.

Todo _esto_ debía ser una pesadilla causada por la fiebre…

El lobo comenzó a convulsionarse.

"Oh no."

"¿Qué pasa?" Thuggory pateó al dragón como sí pudiera indicarle a la criatura que se acercara de nuevo a la proa. El dragón hizo todo lo contrario, ascendiendo urgentemente a orden a su dueña. "¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está sucediendo? Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad—"

"Tu padre fue débil al final. No todos pueden aguantar la transformación. Pensé… Pensé que al llegar a la última fase, Mogadon tal vez lograría sobrevivir después de todo—¡No, aguarda!"

Thuggory ya estaba en los aires, cayendo a la nave tras un breve cálculo de poder sobrevivir el aterrizaje. Fue doloroso, sí, pero Thuggory nunca se había quejado por los dolores ganados en batalla. Siempre tenían una buena razón, en su opinión, ya que estos significaban que seguías con vida.

Al reincorporarse, no llamó por su padre. No inmutó palabra. Sólo observó en silencio.

En primera vista, el lobo aparentaba estar perdiendo su cabellera. Pero mucho peor que eso. Entre sacudidas de aquel ancho lomo, capas espesas de piel salieron volando, desnudándose de su más vital órgano, como si éste fuera un simple vestido.

Esta vez, cuando las garras buscaron enterrarse, las pezuñas se despegaron, quedando pegadas en el piso.

Entre medio de chillidos, el lobo intercaló su mirada con la de Thuggory. Y aquellos ojos azules que había desconocido anteriormente, de golpe fueron lo más _familiar_ para su ser.

Thuggory volvió a negar con su cabeza. En shock. "No…"

¿Cómo…?

La agonía que Mogadon estaba sufriendo en este momento, fue comunicada con una mirada y un chillido ahogado. Su padre—aunque todavía costara asimilarlo en tal forma—no tenía control sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, y por primera vez en su vida, Thuggory reconoció _temor_ en el semblante del Jefe Meathead…

"No estás solo, padre." Thuggory se deslizó, todavía de rodillas, hacia la figura agonizante, extendiendo una palma aunque no fuera una idea del todo cuerda. "No sufras más. Todo terminará pronto..."

El lobo abrió su hocico grotescamente, los huesos de la trompa tronando en el proceso. No existían palabras para describir lo que estaba restando del ser vivo.

Mogadon acercó su cabeza hacia su hijo, a pesar de todo, husmeando por un consuelo físico entre los dos.

Nunca alcanzó la palma de Thuggory. Mogadon Meathead murió antes del contacto.

Thuggory dejó su mano caer. El sollozo que quiso nacer de su pecho, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. No hubo tiempo.

Los aullidos a la distancia le avisaron de que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

Se puso de pie de inmediato. "Cuéntame todo lo que sabes."

La jineta había aterrizado en el drakar en algún momento durante la muerte de su padre, y ahora, la doncella extrajera lo examinaba con ojos desconfiados, todavía montada en su compañero alado. Al oír los bramidos, la chica indicó pánico en sus movimientos. "¡Necesitamos estar vivos para eso, ¿no crees?!"

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? La sangre Berserker corriendo en tus venas, no la inspira mucho que digamos. ¡Tal vez me vaya mejor con ellos!"

La jineta agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

En vez de responder, Thuggory se ocupó con extraer el colguije de su padre, apagando su mente y corazón para lograrlo. Guardó la reliquia en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de cuero. "Mientras haya un excelente precio por su cabeza, todos la conocerán, mi lady."

Los aullidos se estaban acercando, casi mordiéndoles los talones. Thuggory hasta sintió los colmillos encajándose en sus huesos. Se apresuró a desamarrar uno de los barcos salvavidas para liberarlo, y usarlo de medida de escape. En su cabeza, comenzó a planear—

"¡Anguilas con tocino!"

Thuggory frunció su ceño. Sus manos siguieron trabajando. ¿Anguilas… con tocino? Qué tenía que ver eso con—Oh. Thuggory rodó sus ojos. Claro. _Anguilas_ con _tocino_. Dejó ir las cuerdas paralelas a la borda, para voltear hacia la Princesa Berserker. "Siempre odié esa contraseña."

"¡Y la conozco porque soy de confiar!" La jineta flotó hacia Thuggory con las alas de su dragón. "¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock me la dio a saber en caso de emergencia! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!"

Sólo los hijos de los Jefes Aliados conocían la contraseña, y había sido fabricada para este mismo propósito: para reconocer a amigos de enemigos en situaciones precarias. Maldito Hiccup y su falta de creatividad.

Heather "La Desquicia" volvió a ofrecer su mano, el anterior suplicio rápidamente morfando a impaciencia colérica. "¡Te contaré todo lo que sé hasta ahora! ¡Lo prometo! Pero, tenemos que irnos…" Otro aullido, le provocó a la Berserker examinar brevemente el cielo, antes de intercalar su atención con Thuggory de nuevo. "…¡ya!"

El medallón de su padre quemó entre sus túnicas. Admiraba a Hiccup por su intelecto y coraje, más no tenía una relación cercana con el paria-convertido-en-héroe como para inclinarse a su favor tan libremente. ¿Cómo saber si Hiccup juzgaba acertadamente a sus aliados? ¿Cómo estar seguro de no estar dirigiéndose a una trampa?

Anguilas con tocino.

" _Es un excelente ejercicio de confianza, chicos, ¡vamos! Será útil en misiones secretas—¡No, Snotlout, no usaremos Hiccup-Esposa-De-Dragones, así qué cállate!"_

Thuggory nunca había reído tanto en una reunión de Jefes como aquel día. Le había agradado el flacucho de Haddock más por esa razón, que por sus demás cualidades logísticas…

Rayos de Thor.

 _Anguilas con tocino_ , indudablemente.

Aun tiempo después, volando a toda celeridad del drakar de su padre arriba de una criatura desconocida y una posible traidora, el medallón nunca dejó de pulsar en sus ropas, como si parte del corazón de Modagon se hubiera fusionado con el objeto, palpitando ahora con vida prestada.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**FIN DE INTERLUDIO III.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡Ahora sí, adelante con la temporada dos de este monstruo de fic XD! Me moría por concluir este pedazo. ¡Me desesperé tanto que preferí publicarlo de ya como interludio! Que bien se siente regresaaaaaaaaaaaaar.

**Author's Note:**

> **Traducciones:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Munr:** Se refiere a una de las seis partes que forman el "ser" en la literatura Nórdica. Murn puede ser crudamente traducido a "deseo" o "voluntad." Es el asiento de los gustos y disgustos de una persona: del amor, dolor, miedo, odio, felicidad y otras emociones.
> 
>  **Sál:** Alma. (Creada después de que los pueblos Nórdicos fueran convertidos al Cristianismo, porque curiosamente antes de la conversión, la palabra "alma" no existía).
> 
>  **Frigg:** "Amado", "querido", alguien "para amar"; Diosa de la Tierra, Aire y de la Fertilidad, esposa de Odín.
> 
>  **Ragna:** "Consejo."


End file.
